Bella Blue Eyes
by alikat224
Summary: The Corinthos Organization moves from Port Charles, NY to Florida. Jason meets and falls in love with Elizabeth Webber there. An oblivious and very independent Elizabeth is in danger. Can Jason save her?
1. The Grave

**Chapter 1**

**The Grave**

When death is eminent, you reflect on life. Everyone says their life flashes before their eyes. That's not exactly true. The most accurate description is that of a hurricane. Sure, certain memories of emotions become clearer. Sadness, happiness, exhilaration, pride, fear, hate, passion and love swirl around like a tornado in your head. Memories of your life don't come in flashes. They come in waves. You see them rolling in like clouds on the horizon and then the mystical feeling as if you are reliving the moment arrives and you are faced with your triumphs and failures, your accomplishments and your embarrassments. You have time to think about the memory but cannot stop or change the outcome. You can feel love and the butterflies that feeling invokes but you cannot stop the stabbing sensation you feel when the love fails you. Praying, for some, can give comfort. Others just fear the inevitable and hope it comes soon. Either way, you wait with only the thoughts in your head of your life so far.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to the horrifying scene unfolding before her. This can't be real she thought as she tried unsuccessfully to move. As she attempts to focus in the dark, she lifts her hands only to find her worst nightmare is a reality. She can feel the cool satin of the lining. She moves her hand across it and finds the grooves and flaps in the corners where the lining is gathered. She notices the sensation of a small soft pillow beneath her head and discovers the fact that she can't move anything more that six inches in any direction. Where is she? She searches her mind and there is only one conclusion she can think of. A coffin.

"Help", she croaks out as if almost a whisper. She clears her throat and notices a funny taste in her mouth. It is dry and she concludes the putrid tang must be from the drug that was on the handkerchief.

Clearing her throat again she screams, "HELP!"

"Someone please help me." The last two words sounding more like stalled cries.

The abrupt shift causes her to gasp. She's moving. Well, the coffin is moving. She can hear the faint sounds of…of….what? A forklift? An Elevator? What is happening? What sick bastard would put a woman in a coffin?

Now she can hear the muffled sounds of a voice and rain dropping around her. Rain? No, it's too heavy to be rain. Hale? It's not making the right sound on the coffin which she assumes to be wood. What is it? She searched her mind as she listened. It sounds like a thud and then trickling. She stops her breathing to take in the sounds. She closes her eyes and waits for the sounds to create a picture in her mind. It sounds like scraping, a muffled deep grunt, a thud and trickling. Scrape, uhgg, thud, trickle….scrape, uhgg, thud, trickle….scrape, uhgg thud trickle. She searches her mind for the picture to come into view.

Panic sets in as her eyes scream open when the realization washes over her and her stomach rolls. She can actually taste the bile that is building from the images she sees.

It's dirt!!!

A quiet tear leaks from her eye, slowly sliding down her face and disappearing onto the satin pillow beneath her head. Soon the salty liquid floods freely from both eyes. Her crying going unheard. No one will find her; no one can help her now. Whoever put her here wants her to die slowly. Wants her to reflect on her life. Wants her to suffer for the things she's done and seen and felt.

She's assaulted with dread and she cries while her mind booms the thoughts in her head. She's being buried in the ground! Who would do this? Who would kill her? Why?

JASON


	2. Fat Tuesday

**Chapter 2**

**Fat Tuesday**

Five o'clock. Finally! Elizabeth had WAY too much to do. Weekend gigs are easy. They don't put so much of a strain on her thirty-six year old bones. Hell, ten years ago a weekday gig was no big deal. But now, it assails her body in mystic waves of dread and confusion, pain and exhaustion. She attempts to log out of her computer and is almost free and clear when she notices an email waiting unread. It's from Ethan.

"Shit!" she exclaims.

Any other person and she would let it go until tomorrow but Ethan, her boss, doesn't email stupid chain letters, jokes or even menial work related information. If Ethan sends her an email, it's important.

She glances over at her duffle bag. 'Maybe I can change at The Cellar' she supposes as she left clicks over the looming directive from the CFO. She scans the memo and smirks at the hole the Vice President in charge of International Sales has dug now. 'I told you so' plays like a children's taunt in her mind as she imagines how she can word it without being too smug or too disrespectful.

"Go ahead, don't listen to me. I am only your Human Resources Manager." She states to no one as she continues to read the forwarded message from Roland depicting how his meeting with the Department of Labor mediator went.

She notices Charlene out of the corner of her eye. If there was ever a woman more in need of a make over, a stiff drink and an even stiffer dick making her scream during a one night stand, she doubted she would ever run across them. Charlene is 59 years old and admittedly, much to Elizabeth's chagrin, has not had sex in over ten years. TEN YEARS!!! 'Jesus !!!!' Hit the bars late at night old lady. We all look better at closing time.'

Elizabeth giggles slightly, pushing a dark curl away from her face only to have it fall straight back into her line of vision. She leans back in her chair and looks toward the door where Charlene stands.

"Elizabeth, have you posted payroll yet?"

"No, and I can't stay late, the band is trying out a new club tonight. I have it ready to enter so I'll do it first thing in the morning. Well, first thing as in whenever the hell my body allows me to drag my lazy ass out of bed and get it in gear enough to get in here.", Elizabeth stated with truth and sarcasm weaving together.

"Oh, I didn't know you were playing tonight. Where's the new club?" Charlene asked as she plopped herself into one of the chairs opposite Elizabeth's desk.

"It's downtown on the waterfront" she explained. "I have never been there but the guys say it is huge and has great acoustics".

"Well then you better get going kiddoe, you know you are never on time for anything so the sooner you skedaddle, the better." Charlene commanded.

Charlene knew her so well. They had worked together for ten years, the last four as office neighbors. As the accounting processor and the right hand of the CFO and Elizabeth being HR, both had the pleasure of being in the row of offices just before reaching the President's and the CFO's office. No need for your bosses to have to travel far when they demanded your time fifty percent of the day. Charlene had apparently lived a rough life as an adult. Rumors and even confessions of children she had put up for adoption, child molesting husbands and bankruptcy due to low life's she attached herself to had caused her to become somewhat hardened in the last few decades. She has it together now but admittedly by closing herself off from the outside world. Other than her quilting excursions with her appliqué group, she rarely went anywhere.

She noticed the quilted material hung around her neck with her name on it. A small pouch she had explained they would keep their sewing stuff in while they were on their cruise next week. 'WHAT A NERD' Elizabeth chuckled in thought while staring at the carefully sewn pouch.

Just then Leslie, the President of the company, and Jane, the Credit Manager, came traipsing by with wild feathered masks on and beads in their hands.

"Are we going to beat you to the bar?" Jane queried.

"No, I am on my way although the way you drive, I am sure you'll still beat me." Elizabeth admonished as though she'd never, ever disobeyed the speed limit.

With a final perusal of the email and the assumption that there was nothing she could do about it tonight since Ethan had already left for the day, she logged off the system, grabbed her purse, keys, bottle of water she was already drinking from and her duffle bag and headed towards the door. Silently pushing Charlene out the door to her office, she turned off the light and the ceiling fan, did a once over of her office and closed the door. She checked to ensure the door was locked while thinking, 'it would only piss a co-worker off were they to get nosey in my office'.

Jason walked through the club on his way to his office. He didn't normally go through the club since going through the café was quicker. However, when he walked by the large window on the face of the café, he noticed Spinelli hacking away on his laptop. 'I don't have the energy to mentally translate his ramblings right now' he thought so getting to his office through the back entrance seemed a much more tranquil approach. He entered the clubs main bar and noticed Milo standing at the entrance of the alcove leading to the offices. As he took long sure strides across the dance floor he noticed the dancer pole erected directly in the center of the dance floor.

"What's up with that?" Jason asked looking directly at Milo.

"I don't know, the band came in earlier and set up all of their music equipment and then set that thing up" Milo answered.

Jason looked around and noticed a few people at the bar gave a nod to the bartender, James and shrugged, "whatever it is, I hope no one gets hurt. We don't need that kind of trouble around here."

Milo nodded and stepped aside as his boss brushed past him.

Once in his office, Jason sat down and shuffled through the paperwork on his desk. He had been up in Port Charles for the past few days handling a problem at the coffee warehouse and another problem with an enemy. Both were handled in the only way Jason knew. The warehouse manager was terrified he'd lose his job and the enemy will never be seen or heard from again. Nice and clean, the way Jason liked it. At the same time he got to see his sister Emily. He sure did miss her. She is the only Quartermaine he can stand to be around since Lila died. Emily had always held a special place in his heart. Even after his accident, Emily and his grandmother remained important. The rest of that crazy clan could pack sand for all he cared.

Moving to Florida had been an adjustment to say the least. No mountains, no snow, no Giants football or commuter trains. He missed New York but the move was the best for the organization. It got way too hot in Port Charles and he and Sonny didn't see how they would remain alive and out of jail if they didn't move operations. They didn't run like cowards, no. Instead they added more to their coveted territory and left the best men they had to handle things in Port Charles. They started fresh in their new territory and slowly but cautiously established themselves. They had been in Fort Jackson, Florida for a year now and he was learning to enjoy the nuances of the River City.

Once Jason finally convinced Carly to move with them, everything went smoothly. Well as smooth as things could possibly go with Carly Roberts Quartermaine Corinthos Jacks around. He finally convinced her to move when he told her she could open up The Cellar and they would have it attached to their warehouse offices and coffee shop. She jumped at the chance for a house on the beach, a club to run, bikini weather year round and the boys growing up with their father close by. Without the stigma that had been placed on them by their school friends in Port Charles and everyone knowing who they were, the boys thrived. Growing up a mobster's child was an unbearable burden for a four year old and an eleven year old. With her best friend close to keep her out of trouble, Carly convinced her constantly traveling husband that he would see them just as much from Florida as he did in Port Charles.

Jason was four hours into his invoices and files when Sonny walked in. A welcome distraction from the thumping of the bar band and the monotonous paperwork he was processing.

"Hey man", the dark haired man said as he slid into the chair across from his enforcer. "How'd things go up there?"

"Fine, just fine. I don't think we'll be having anymore missing shipments and Sorel no longer breathes." Jason informed his boss and mentor.

"Good, good" Sonny muttered. "Have you checked out the band out there?"

"No, I've been in here a while trying to make sense of the new accounting system Bernie has set up. I signed off on the new land purchase in South America. The soil samples indicate we'll have a good crop from the start."

"Well, come on out and have a drink with me and the boys. The singer is a looker man. And that pole! Wow, is all I can say. You have to see it for yourself." Sonny said as he stood up and opened the door. "Come on man, you HAVE GOT to experience this for yourself."

He didn't want to go out there. As the years rolled by, Jason became increasingly more nervous when in a crowded bar. There were too many people to scrutinize and it made his head hurt. He preferred a quiet place to play some pool and have a beer. Carly's new bar was far from that description. She had made an instant success of the place and her profits were through the roof within the first 6 months. There were never slow days and with it being Mardi Gras, he knew the place would be filled to capacity. Realizing Sonny wasn't going to let up, Jason piled the invoices and files into neat stacks and walked out the door to the booming crowd in the bar.


	3. Blue on Blue

**Chapter 3**

**Blue On Blue**

He walked into the bar and glanced over at the band. He didn't see anything so damned interesting. They were getting ready to play another song. The crowd seemed to like them though. All eyes were decidedly looking toward the stage.

Jason walked over to the side of the bar that was always reserved for Sonny and his men. No one sat on that side except them. It was an unwritten law, Carly made sure of it. The side closest to the alcove that led to their offices afforded them a full view of the entire bar and an easy escape through the alcove if needed. Max and Johnny were already sitting there with two empty seats between them. Sonny slid into the one closest to Max, where his drink was sitting and Jason bounded onto the stool next to Johnny. Looking up at James he easily caught the beer sliding down the bar toward him that James had just pulled from the ice. Jason smiled and gave a quick nod in appreciation of the bartender that had come to know Jason's likes and made sure him and all the other staff adhered to. Jason wanted bottled beer and ice cold.

"Hey Jase, you gotta see this chick. I want…no I need to hit that." Johnny snarled.

Giving a slight chuckle Jason swirled around in his chair to face the band. Just then the music started playing. All of a sudden the spotlight shone on the middle of the stage. With the beer bottle to his lips Jason was awed at the sight before him. Johnny sent out a cat call and nudged Jason's shoulder as a kind of 'check her out' signal to the beauty on the stage.

She was standing in front of a microphone with almost waist length chocolate curls falling from her head. She wore a black bustier that trapped her D cups. The bustier led down across her flat stomach to a curvaceous set of hips covered in a short black leather skirt with slits on each side that barely made it past the bend of her thighs. She had on thigh high black boots that accentuated her long, strong legs. As his gaze slowly moved back up he saw a painted on crimson red smile. Then she started to sing. It was like a melody he had never heard. It wrapped around his ears and tickled. Her voice was strong and sure. He focused in on the song and her lips as he tried to place the song.

_She never mentions the word addiction_

_In certain company_

_Yes she tells you she's an orphan_

_After you meet her family_

She started to sway her hips to the music and his eyes followed her moves in a lustful desire to put his hands everywhere his eyes looked.

_She paints her eyes as black as night now_

_Pulls those shades down tight…._

_Yeah she gives a smile when the pain comes_

_The pains gonna make everything all right._

_She says she talks to angels_

_They call her out by her name._

Jason glanced up, lowering the now forgotten beer in his hand and absorbed the features of her face. She had doe shaped eyes. They were covered with smoky charcoal makeup. Her lashes were so long he thought he could reach out and touch them. He watched her lips as she sang. Those plump, sensual lips seemed as if they were singing only to him. Crimson red and shiny. He watched every word as she mouthed the lyrics. He had always liked this song but now it was a symphony ringing in his head. She was….exquisite.

Just then he felt a jolt. Sonny was smacking him on the back of the head and saying something

"What?" Jason shouted tearing his eyes from the stage only long enough to see that it was Sonny that had just whacked him.

"I said, put your tongue back in your mouth Jason...and quit drooling" He said sternly and then laughed shaking his head from side to side. Jason swung around and faced the bar. He felt the heat of a blush working its way up his chest and to his cheeks. 'Was I really drooling?' he thought wiping his mouth and then he took a long drawn swig from his beer. Finishing the beer he looked up for the bartender and noticed another cold one heading his way.

He stayed with his back to the band throughout the rest of the song but steadily kept an eye on the seductress singing through the mirror behind the bar. Just then the song was over and the lights went down. He dropped his head and looked over at Johnny who still was ogling the stage.

Another song started to play and when he looked up he could not believe his eyes. There she was, half way up the pole, swinging and pole dancing while singing the song through a wireless headset. She let go of the pole and strutted across the floor. She tempted and teased every man in the room while somehow keeping the respect of the women by only touching and dancing with them. Then she would turn the women in the direction of and pairing them with their men. She worked the crowd with precision.

"Hmm" Jason murmured as he swung back around to face the show unfolding before him. "The men get the tease and the women get the touch" he said aloud to no one in particular.

Johnny chimed in to respond to his comment, "just watch Jase, there's more….so much more to see"

Next thing Jason knew she was headed toward the four of them. Continuing to sing and manipulate the crowd she headed straight for him. Once the lights cleared their view their eyes locked. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen aside from his own. They were a slightly darker blue. Like a precious stone. They sparkled in the light and danced toward him. Steel blue eyes staring straight back at sparkling sapphire blue eyes. They held their gaze for what seemed a lifetime.

Song: She Talks to Angels by The Black Crowes


	4. Who Are You

**Chapter 4**

**Who Are You**

Wednesday. Hump Day. Elizabeth was so tired from last night she barely remembered the drive in to work. She made it only fifteen minutes late. Her usual. Coffee in hand and dressed in a smart but comfortable pantsuit she headed for her office after checking in with the receptionist to see if she had any faxes and glance over the staff roster to see who was here and who wasn't.

She nearly crashed right into Charlene as she was headed out of the bathroom.

"Hey kiddoe, how did it go last night?" the older woman said.

"Oh, it went fine. The crowd really liked us and the owner invited us back, booking us Valentine weekend. We had already cancelled a gig for that weekend because the bar we were going to play at mysteriously burned down last week. But this new gig will end up paying us double our usual $2,000 a night fee because she didn't shut up long enough for us to tell her that weekend was already free. Terry sure is a good agent." Elizabeth said smiling at the thought of her guitarist and favorite in-law's animated explanation of how this Carly lady wanted them so bad the weekend of Valentines Day, she never let him get a word in edgewise. By the time he had a chance to speak she had offered up the increased payout to convince him to cancel any other plans the band had.

"Wow, if things keep going so good for the band, you won't need to work here", Charlene commented while walking with Elizabeth toward their offices.

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily you old broad. Who would keep me in line and listen to my daily antics of the impossible life I lead. Besides, I love it here." Elizabeth answered while plopping her purse down on the floor behind her desk and grabbing a hold of the mouse.

"Don't forget to yell when you finish with payroll." Charlene called back as she headed out of Elizabeth's office and into her own.

The morning went on fairly smooth with the exception of the heated discussion in Leslie's office with Ethan while on conference call with Roland about the returning salesman that they thought they could refuse to return to work after his tour of active duty in Iraq was over. Elizabeth tried to remain calm but ERRISA is a law that the "good old boys" club could not sidestep. As expected, their antics had now set the company back a good $50,000.00 in fines and the looming onslaught of litigation and lawyer's fees were eminent. When Roland tried to pin the blame on Elizabeth she snapped. They had ignored her advice. They kept her out of the loop from start to finish because they didn't like what she had to say. Well, they were going to hear it now.

'I told you so's are such sweet revenge for the psyche when the MEN are put in their place by a GIRL.' Elizabeth thought from her desk as the smile spread across her face remembering the roar she spewed clearly and concisely placing the fault with detailed description back to where it belonged. In the end, Ethan, with head in hands, apologized to her and abruptly ended the conference call with the now feeble voiced vice president. Leslie shot her a wink and a slight smile as she stated matter-of-fact that from now on, the company needed to listen to their experts and Elizabeth was the expert when it came to all matters related to HR.

"What's that smile for?" Jane said as she sashayed into Elizabeth's office and stood in front of her desk.

"Oh, just the joys of my job," Elizabeth announced as she sat back in her chair.

"Yeah, I already heard from Leslie. You go girl! What'cha doin' for lunch?" Jane continued.

"Oh I don't know but I am STARVING. Beer has a funny way of making a pig of me the next day." Elizabeth announced while rubbing her growling stomach.

"Well Jimmy and Suzanne said something about Luigi's and Dawson and Hector are in. Leslie may come but she may have to be in a meeting with Ethan and the bankers so she's not sure." Jane offered.

"Luigi's sounds like heaven. I'm in." Elizabeth said. "11:45?"

"Yep, Dawson or Hector can drive and Jimmy will meet us there." Jane said as she headed back to her office.

Luigi's has been a famous lunch spot for decades. It was old and nothing special to look at but the Italian food was to die for. Anyone and everyone in Fort Jackson loved Luigi's.

Bernie had suggested it for lunch so that he and Jason could get away and go over the financial reports for the coffee business Jason co-owned with Sonny. Corinthos-Morgan Coffee Imports had become a huge conglomerate and Jason liked to stay involved with the accounting of the business. Working with numbers was a nice change of pace and helped him keep a balance against the other aspects, mob aspects, of his job.

They sat in a corner booth both eating veal parmesan with ziti and going over the papers spread out over the table. They were both unaware of their surroundings as they discussed the increased orders from Starbucks and Publix of their newest coffee beans.

Elizabeth and crew had come in and taken their usual large table in the center of the room. This group was an animated crowd of key managers. They all gossiped, joked and laughed about the business and their different aspects. Suzanne was the Executive Assistant to the CEO. She had her hands full because the old man was crazy. Jimmy was the head of domestic sales. Dawson was the IT manager and Hector was the head of the parts and warehouse department. Each person shared what they knew and joked and laughed about how the family who owned it was sure lucky they had THEM to look out for their best interests.

Elizabeth was in mid sentence with Suzanne and Jane about the latest antics of a tug captain peeing off the wheel house balcony and onto one of the deckhands when Jimmy interrupted.

"Girls, I want you to meet Jason Morgan and his accountant Bernie Stein. He's the one that just bought the crane we are shipping down to Venezuela next week. Jason, this is Suzanne Smith, Max's secretary, Jane Albert, our Credit Manager. Bernie, I believe you have spoken with her already. Adam Dawson, our IT manager, Hector Lopez our Parts Manager and Elizabeth Webber our Human Resources Manager."

Elizabeth slowly turned to see the person Jimmy was introducing to the disinterested bunch. Her eyes met Jason's, blue on blue. An awareness and recognition was apparent on both of their faces and didn't go unnoticed by Jane and Suzanne as Jason leaned in to shake hands with Dawson and Hector.

"He..Hello. Nice to meet you all." Jason stuttered and he peeled his eyes away from Elizabeth and looked over the group.

Jane being Jane spoke up quickly, "You are the best looking man I have seen in all my 53 years. Do you have a daddy I can take home?"

"Umm, yes ma'am but he died last year. Sorry to disappoint you." Jason said as he smiled at the older woman.

"Well, how do you know Elizabeth?" she continued. Jimmy, Dawson and Hectors necks nearly snapped at the question she asked. They looked at her as did Jason, Elizabeth and the rest of the gathering.

"He was at the bar last night." Elizabeth answered trying to be nonchalant while she felt herself shaking from the inside out at the steady gaze Jason held on her. His eyes were sending heat waves over her body. Everywhere he looked she felt scorched, in a sensual way.

"Not while Leslie and I were there, I would have remembered you." Jane stated staring straight at Jason while Jason cast his eyes over Elizabeth's face.

"Well, last night you got to see Liz, the raunchy exhibitionist. All we guys get to see is Elizabeth, the HR witch." Hector bellowed with a heavy hispanic accent and a loud chuckle to let those who didn't already know that neither description truly captured a tenth of Elizabeth's persona.

"Stick it Hector, remember I sign your check" Elizabeth retorted.

"Yeah, I uh…Yeah you do look different in the light of day" Jason stammered trying to pull the stunning blue eyed beauty's attention back to him.

"You probably figured she was some stripper with a great pair of… lungs. You didn't know there were actual brains rattling around in that head she flings around on stage" Jimmy countered trying to let his customer get his bearings and shake the noticeable cloud hanging over the table while his HR manager and his customer seemingly melted the world around them away and focused only in the awareness of each other.

"Well…um, huh?" Jason clamored while trying to draw his eyes away from the mentioned pair of lungs and up to meet Jimmy's fatherly stare.

"Oh never mind. Many a man has said less with that same look. Are you coming by today around three with your crane operator to test the machine before we break it down and load it onto our barges?" Jimmy questioned changing the subject. He loved Elizabeth like a niece but was also keenly aware of how sexy she was.

"Oh, yes...I mean no…I mean I am coming by to operate the crane myself. I love that kind of stuff. I'll be there with my partner Sonny." Jason stated.

Bernie interjected and announced to Jane, "Jason will have the final counter check with him when he comes. By the way, I am not his father but you can sure take me home."

Jason shot a glare at his accountant and looked over to Jane, "Please excuse Bernie, we don't let him out of the office much."

"Shit honey, I like bold. You should deliver the check yourself Bernie and we can talk about…..real estate." Jane retorted drawing a good laugh from the entire table of co-workers. Jane was bold and loud and crazy. Fun Fun Fun in and out of the office.

The cell phone ringing in his pocket drew Jason's attention away from the group of characters. "Excuse me" he said and turned and walked out the door to answer his phone. "Morgan" was all she heard and he was gone.

As the group got back to eating their lunch all eyes were on Elizabeth.

"What?" she queried with the doe eyed innocence she loved to play on her face.

Every twenty minutes after lunch Jane announced in minutes how long it would be until Bernie and Jason would arrive. Finally by 2:50 Jane and Elizabeth were worked up and pacing Elizabeth's office looking out the window every time a car pulled in to the parking lot. Both women had decided that bold was their strong suit and they were going out there with Jimmy to watch Jason operate the crane. Regardless, Jane would get a chance to talk with Bernie the handsome older accountant and Elizabeth could work as the sidekick to keep this Sonny person away from Jane and Bernie long enough for Jane to get a date.

Just then Elizabeth's phone rang. She picked up the phone when she noticed the caller ID displayed that it was her service manager. 'Shit' she thought. Anything he has to say is NEVER good. She picked up the phone with her always strong but courteous salutation

"Good afternoon, this is Elizabeth Webber" she announced.

She listened and the more he talked the more the smile that had been plastered since lunch turned into a frown. When Jane looked away from the window and over at her co-worker she noticed a definite v in her forehead, her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes turned dark with rage.

"I'll be right there." She spit as she slammed down her phone.

"What's up?" Jane asked.

"Dumbass painters are out back smoking pot. By the end of today, you and I will be painting cranes and barges because I am shit-canning the whole lot of them." Elizabeth growled as she grabbed her keys.

Scurrying out the door ahead of Elizabeth, Jane turned just outside in the corridor and said, "Aww, you are going to miss the show."

"At this point, I think it is you that's going to miss the show. Although you will be in the same block so I am sure you'll hear it." Elizabeth stated with confidence. Although she hated this part of her job the most, when an employee deserved to be fired Elizabeth could leave them quaking in their steel toed boots.


	5. A Crane to Remember

**Chapter 5**

**A Crane to Remember**

"It was really her? Man, I gotta go with you Jase. PLLLEEEAAAASSSEE?" Johnny begged.

"NO!" Jason yelled. "I am not going to tell you again Johnny, you are staying here. This is business and it's not YOUR side of the business."

"Aw man, you just want her attention for your self. What's the matter Jason, afraid of a little competition?"

"He's bringing me so you would be third choice at best Johnny boy" Sonny announced as he walked in to Jason's office. Bernie following close behind. "You ready to go?" he asked as he looked at Jason. Wrinkling his forehead and tilting his head to the side he looked Jason over. "Did you get cleaned up and put on cologne to go operate a crane?"

"Uh, well I was working pretty hard in the warehouse this afternoon and figured we may end up in the salesman's office for a while before we go out to operate the crane. I took a shower since operating a crane doesn't break a sweat and I can leave there to go out to dinner with Carly and the boys."

"Yeah right! Did you know that singer, the pole dancer, works for DM Cranes?" Johnny asked as he shot his gaze from Jason to Sonny.

"Bernie was just filling me in on that." Sonny answered without shifting his focus off of the freshly coifed and slightly beet red enforcer. "Jason? You gonna be okay man? I can always get Harold to go with me to operate the crane. That way you won't be late meeting Carly and the boys for dinner. You know how Carly can be when our attention isn't all on her."

"Nah, I am taking my bike so once I am done, I can leave you guys to sweat the contracts and I'll be at the beach in no time."

"All right, if you insist. Let's go." Sonny smiled displaying his deep dimples.

Sonny pondered the display he was witnessing. Jason hasn't acted this way since he and Robin had first met. He was 22 and had just awoken from a coma with no memory of his past. He was fresh and new and untainted by the world. Robin guided him through with love, compassion and understanding while Sonny mentored him into becoming the man he is today. No other woman compared. Not Carly, Courtney or Sam could get his steeled enforcer to noticeably blush and fluster like a schoolboy. Robin was the only one and then she broke his heart and betrayed him. After that, women were just women. The women Jason surrounded himself with were for casual sex, maybe companionship and with Courtney, maybe even love for a while. But never the innocence of budding romance or true love that he witnessed in Jason when he and Robin first started dating. Now, fifteen years later, Jason was exhibiting all the signs. It made no sense but still caused a smile and a certain curiosity. Jason would never go after the type woman that sang in the bar the night before. Maybe for a one night stand but Jason was more reserved. Then again, the girl singing last night was a looker. She must be the beauty at the front door of the crane company answering the phones by day, singing and dancing in the band by night.

They got to DM Crane and walked through the front doors of the office. A Pilipino woman smiled and pointed them toward Jimmy's office while yakking on her cell phone. This confused Sonny. Maybe a low level clerk or secretary. 'Man, I need a secretary like that.' Sonny thought as he remember the brunette beauty shaking her ass the night before.

Jimmy saw them coming in the door and met them in the hallway with a handshake and an offer of a beverage to all.

"Max, our CEO had to get to the beach yard and wanted me to give you his regrets that he had to miss meeting you all." Jimmy lied. Who knew where the crazy old goat was. "Did you want to sit down and discuss the rest of the contracts first or did you want to go see the crane?" he drawled with the grace and southern charm he had honed to help raise him to the top of the sales division.

"Well, why don't we take a look at the crane and then Jason can avoid the boring contract negotiations." Sonny decided giving a quick smile and a pat on the back to Jason.

Jason barely heard Sonny. He was busy inspecting his surroundings. Listening for her voice, he could hardly stand the anticipation of another look at her face. He needed a chance to possibly have a conversation with her without a lot of interlopers interfering. 'What would he say to her?' he thought. 'What could they talk about that would cause her to open up and let him know the real Elizabeth?' He'll start with her job and see where that leads him he decided and turned to focus in on the men he was standing amongst.

"Let me show you around the office on our way out back to the yard where the crane is." Jimmy stated as he ushered, with the swooping of his hand for the men to head to their right and make their way around the office's maze.

First they went to the sales department. Bernie and Jason both stated how nice it was to meet Suzanne again. Then they headed through a kitchen and down a long hallway that opened up into a large room with offices lining the walls and cubicles grouped in the center.

"Jane, you remember Bernie and Jason. This is Sonny Corinthos, Jason's partner. Are you going to come with us to watch Jason operate the crane?" Jimmy prodded. He was always willing to assist the office girls love life. Acting as a big brother, uncle or friend, Jimmy recognized and played on various relationships and he knew he would be gaining big points with Jane by facilitating this encounter. Working his way around the wall of cubicles he stopped outside two office doors on the far side of the building.

With his arm and finger pointing leftward, he announced "over there is our CFO's assistant's office and our human resources office. You remember meeting Elizabeth, our HR Manager by day and the front of the most popular band in Fort Jackson by night, don't you Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes, Elizabeth Webber" Jason breathed out the words as his eyes focused on the door he was pointing to.

"Her door is shut so she's either left for the day or in a meeting." Jimmy said while gently guiding Jason towards the offices in front of them noticing that Jason had slowly started to gravitate toward Elizabeth's office.

"This is Ethan Scarpetti's office and Leslie Durham's office. The CFO and President of DM Cranes. I think they are in a conference right now." Jimmy stated while ushering all of them through a doorway that led to more offices and cubicles.

After meeting a few other employees of the company they made their way out the back door into the ware house and down the gangway to the yard. That's when Jason heard the commotion.

"You and your drugs have five minutes to get off of this property or the police will be called. Friday you can drop off your uniforms and pick up your final check. Be here by 9 am or I'll deduct the cost of the uniforms and mail whatever's left of your paycheck to your last known address. And don't even think of filing unemployment. I'll fight it and I'll win." Elizabeth screamed while standing toe to toe with a large black man towering at least a foot over her small frame.

When Jason looked over to see the commotion, he saw her. Bold and brazen looking as if she were ready to eat the man alive. The big man clinched his fists and took one step toward her and Jason turned in that direction. He felt a slight hand grasp his arm.

"She's fine. Just watch her in action. These guys are scared of her when she gets like this." Jane explained.

Jimmy turned to look at Jane wondering what was going on.

"One of our painters was just caught by the service manager with drugs. Elizabeth is in the process of firing him. Apparently, he gave her some lip." Jane continued.

"Oh, heaven help the man then." Was Jimmy's only response with a shake of his head as he tried to usher the crowd over to the shiny red crane.

Jason lingered behind to see Elizabeth point a finger at the man and say, "One more step toward me will be your last Ron, now I suggest you leave because your countdown is now at three minutes." Turning on her heel, she stomped away with at least 20 guys cowering in various corners of the yard watching her.

Elizabeth was so pissed that she concentrated on the ground growling and gruffing in frustrated ire while walking straight back to her office. She didn't even notice him standing there until she ran smack into him. Looking up and falling backward from the abrupt wall of a man, she locked gazes with Jason Morgan as he caught her with both arms before she fell to the ground. A close call that Jason was glad to have avoided because she hit him so hard, had she actually hit the ground, something would HAVE to have broken on her petite frame.

Still holding on to her even after she had right-sided her self into a standing position, not wanting to let go of the creamy alabaster skin he had in his grasp Jason asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Now let go of me damn it!" she demanded as she twisted to loosen his hands from her waist and arm. She stormed off in a huff without a look back. Jason stood there shell shocked without moving a muscle. He watched her march up the gangway and into the warehouse, slamming the door open as she stomped toward her office.

"Jason, you coming?" Sonny shouted from near the crane.

Without a word, he started toward the machine, climbed up the tracks and positioned himself into the operators cab. A mechanic was already standing on the landing of the cab and had started the engine of the massive piece of metal. The mechanic introduced himself and started to explain the computers and gears as Jason listened intently all the while seeing the picture of the sexy spitfire in his head and still feeling the tingle on his fingertips of the smooth, soft material of her shirt and the sensual, electrifying feel of her skin under his palms.


	6. A Freight Train and an Apology

**Chapter 6**

**A Freight Train and an Apology**

Elizabeth was so infuriated at the gall of the now EX employee's blatant disrespect that she didn't even realize until she made it back to her office that she had just run smack into the most handsome man she had ever seen. Now she could feel the electricity of his fingers on her arm. A look of concern and fear was in his eyes when he asked if she was ok.

"Uggh" she groaned as she realized how utterly rude she was to him. Regardless of how mad she was, he certainly didn't deserve the rude display and attitude she had shown him. Hell, the man is paying millions of dollars to her company for a crane. She had probably singlehandedly blown the deal for Jimmy and was on the chopping block herself once the boss found out.

She needed to go out there and apologize. She needed to calm down first. She needed to go to the bathroom and touch up her makeup. Surely she needed to put her best pout forward as she coyly begged the Adonis for forgiveness.

Grabbing the lipstick she kept in her desk and headed to the bathroom. Elizabeth drew a fresh coat of lipstick on her lips, tousled her curls with her hands, gave one last approving once over and a wink to her reflection in the mirror and headed out of the restroom and out the side door of the building toward the crane. Half way through the parking lot a red car carrying the terminated painter whizzed by in a cloud of dust. With one arm out the driver's window giving Elizabeth the one finger salute and the word "Bitch" booming so that everyone heard, he drove off with a screech of his tires.

Elizabeth waited for the dust to settle all over her, steeling her back straight and raising her chin up in an act of defiance, she continued her walk toward the crowd of men standing off to the side of the crane. Everyone was staring at her but she didn't allow that to cause her to slink, turn and run like she wanted to. She is Elizabeth Webber and the word bitch, the bird and a little dirt wasn't going to deter her.

She reached Jimmy and the dark haired man and sidled up to Jimmy with a smile.

"Sorry about that, guys. A woman's work is never done without the harsh sounds of a dejected man." She spouted with all the sarcasm she could muster.

Sonny flashed his signature dimples and said, "Yeah, I think after the tongue lashing you gave him, he surely lost most of his buzz and will curse you for the next week. I'm Sonny Corinthos" he stuck a strong firm hand out and shook hers.

"Elizabeth Webber, I saw you last night at The Cellar. You were sitting next to Jason, right? Did you enjoy the band?" She said happy to see that he not only understood and sympathized but enjoyed the display he had witnessed.

Jason was watching her. His full attention was on her as she smiled and spoke to Sonny.

"She's a hellion but, if you do your job; she's the best person to fight for you with the boss man." The mechanic said noticing Jason's curiosity at the force of nature that was Elizabeth. He continued, "I have seen her go toe to toe with the owners to get us better wages, more safety equipment, more vacation and better benefits. Unfortunately, you got to see the side of her we all fear the most. She won't accept insubordination on any level. The guy she fired was a dumbass and I am glad he's gone. The thing about Elizabeth is that now that it is over, even though she was right, she'll drive home and cry for the man and his family. She'll worry about the fact that she has just ripped the security of a paycheck and health insurance away from a family. She'll make her way to the bar and drown her sorrows in a couple of beers to try to escape the guilt she feels when she has to fire someone."

Jason listened to the man talk and realized, more than ever, he needed to know the enigma that is Elizabeth Webber.

"I'm done, thanks for your help" Jason said to the mechanic with a shake of his hand.

"Hey, where does she go to drink?" he blurted before he could suck the words back up into his lungs.

The mechanic gave a knowing smile and said, "She likes the quiet bars. She's not real into the massive crowds and the loud dance music. Mostly the American Legion at the beach. It's more her style. It has pool tables, a juke box, dart boards and cold beer. She is a huge military supporter. She's a member there and a few of the guys say she is real involved with the organization. Her band stores their equipment there so she is up there a lot."

He knew why the younger man was asking. Everyone who met the brunette beauty asked where they could find her. He was used to it having worked with her for so long. She was like a little sister to him and most of the guys. She brought presents to them when they had new babies, she called with concern and the offer of help when anyone of their families fell on hard times or ill and she was always quick with a raunchy joke and a jab of her arm in the ribs when hanging out back with the guys smoking cigarettes and talking shit.

"Thanks, for everything" Jason said as he jumped down from the crane and made his way over to the three men and two ladies crowded around in a circle talking and casually laughing.

As he walked up Jimmy asked, "How did it handle?"

"It purred like a kitten. We'll take it." Jason announced.

Turning her full attention toward the man with the steel blue eyes and a rock hard chest, she put her small hand gently on his forearm and asked if she could please speak with him privately. Jason gently turned her around facing away from the group and guided her with his hand on the small of her back over to a spot away from prying ears.

She turned and looked up at him with her doe like eyes, shining the most brilliant blue and her long lashes fluttering up and down. Wrapping her hand back onto his forearm she cooed, "I am _so_ sorry about earlier. I didn't hurt you, did I? You know, when I tried to mow you down like a freight train?"

Jason stood there in stunned silence. He could feel her fingertips burn into his soul. Her eyes were drawing him in like a moth to a flame. Her plush, pouty lips enticing him as they moved with her words. He lost himself in the thought of kissing those lips. Were they as soft as they looked?

Without a response she continued, "I lose all sense of reality when faced with the stupidity of drugs. These guys out here are operating equipment that weighs tons. The paint that goes on these machines is fifty times stronger than the paint you paint your bathroom with. Doing drugs on the job is not only illegal and against company policy but dangerous and possibly deadly." She continued rambling since she seemed to have his undivided attention. "That guy had already been given chance after chance. I get so worked up I literally can't see straight and that's why I barreled into you."

With the last of her ramblings she giggled. He melted. In all his life he had not heard a more beautiful sound than one Elizabeth Webber giggling. It pulled him out of his thoughts and he put his strong hand over her delicate one with reassuring comfort. He wasn't sure if the reassurance was for her of for him to know that she was real and he was touching her. His six foot frame towered over her five foot six inch petite and delicate figure. He gazed over her head and noticed a few guys standing around the mechanic he was just with and they were all talking and eyeing them standing there.

Breaking the silence as they stood there hand over hand, he looked back into her eyes and said, "You want to go have a beer? I know this place up the street that's pretty quiet at this time of the day. I could give you a ride on my bike and then bring you back to your car after a game of pool, or darts."

"Yes!" she nearly screamed. Realizing how it came out she dropped her head and lowered her eyes, embarrassed at the wanton desperation of its tone.

He curled a finger under her chin and lifter her gaze to his. "Let's go" he whispered.

They both turned in the direction of the front parking lot when they both were smacked with the realization that all eyes were upon them. They dropped each others hands both wondering how they ended up in such an intimate display of holding hands.

"I had better take my own car. Actually, I have a few things on my desk so maybe another time?" She stammered embarrassed at how this was all playing out.

"How about you go into your office and I'll take off and get around the corner and call you. We'll figure it out from there." He offered realizing she didn't want her co-workers to know they were going to meet up and not wanting to lose this momentum.

"Okay" she said breathily and turned away from everyone and headed to her office.

Jason walked up to the group feeling like he needed to save her honor. He explained that she was worried that her display while firing the painter and then running in to him may have put a chink in the crane deal. He further explained that after some coaxing, she finally believed him that he wasn't mad and the crane sale was a done deal. With a little more small talk and making sure to get a business card from Jimmy, he jumped on his bike and raced away.

Jason pulled in to the gas station and turned off his bike. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he first called Carly to cancel. Knowing she would put up a fight he called her house, hoping she wouldn't be home yet with the boys and he could get away with a message on the answering machine, an apology for cancelling and a promise of lunch at the park Saturday and maybe a baseball game with the boys. Next he pulled the business card out of the pocket of his jeans. He needed the main office number. He didn't want to make a mistake and accidentally call the salesman's cell phone. 'How would he explain that?' He chuckled to himself. There it is. He dialed and listened as it rang. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings….did I dial the right number he wondered as he looked at the business card again.

Finally a Pilipino voice answered "DM Cranes?" The lady yakking on her cell phone sure didn't seem in a hurry to do her job when he first saw her and now he had the proof. Using his deepest business voice…."Elizabeth Webber in Human Resources please"

Without a word from the receptionist he heard elevator music. A few seconds later he heard her.

"Good afternoon, this is Elizabeth Webber".


	7. Welcome to the Dark Side

**Chapter 7**

**Welcome To the Dark Side**

They made arrangements and he gave directions to the Red Door Saloon. They agreed to meet there within 20 minutes. She hurried out of the office unnoticed. She didn't want anything to delay her quest for the ultimate. The full attention of Jason Morgan for maybe an hour would be heaven. She could feel herself become wet just thinking about his eyes. They were so intense.

She had noticed him last night at the bar. It also didn't go unnoticed that he stared at her the entire two hours he was there. He stayed for the rest of the show and she intended to go introduce herself but the band was leaving and they never left her alone. Since she knew she was coming back in two weeks, she hoped she would see him there again. As beautiful as Elizabeth was, she had never captured the attention of a man quite like Jason Morgan. Tough, rugged, quiet, brooding, intense and… "HOT!" she sighed. Running into a rock hard chest meant he must work out regularly. He kept his hair short on top except for his bangs which he kept slightly longer but styled them to stand straight and stiff away from his face. His face….his beautiful face. Full sensual lips, strong high cheekbones. Slightly small ears and clean shaven. A slight nose with a little crook or dimple on the end. One dimpled cheek and then there were his eyes. If you have ever seen the ocean in Pensacola Beach after a storm, that was the color blue.

As she drove to her destination, she focused in on all the heightened awareness she felt in Jason's presence. He wore a strong scent that wasn't so strong that it would choke you or even rub off on you. It was a combination of Grey Flannel or Drakkar and….and?...coffee? She giggled at the thought. It made sense because she knew from Jimmy that he was the Morgan in Corinthos-Morgan Coffee Imports.

As she pulled into the parking lot of the quaint little bar, she noticed quite a few motorcycles. Had he sent her to a biker bar? She knew through the Legion Riders association that bikers were generally everyday people that liked to ride. The biggest and scariest were usually the gentlest teddy bears you could know.

It didn't escape her thoughts that she wasn't sure how to take the fact that he had invited her to this type of establishment. What did he think of her? Did he think she was easy? Trashy? Unworthy of the more high end after work establishments? Well he didn't know her at all. Then again, he didn't look like the Applebee's type himself.

Back in her day, yes. She was easy and trashy and drawn to the seedier parts of town. However, she was raised upper middle class, had a good education and a respectable background and breeding. Being the daughter of a CPA and a business manager with one of the largest insurance firms in the country, she grew up wanting for nothing. She was spoiled but not rotten. She and her only sister Sarah, who was seven years older, had a wonderful childhood full of love.

Elizabeth sat in her car thinking of her family. They were all spread out now. Her sister and three children lived in Atlanta. Her mother had retired. She and her husband of 12 years, Bob, had moved to Pensacola to live out their golden years. Her father was still in town with his wife of nearly 20 years but she never saw him as much after her parents divorced 25 years ago.

"Daddy" she sighed as she let out a deep cleansing breath. At first she was a teenager and he simply didn't know what to do with a teenaged girl. Then Elizabeth went to college and started drinking, smoking and singing in a rock band. Although he would never say it to her face, he had hoped for more and was slightly disappointed and knowing him embarrassed at his youngest child, the one he felt had the most potential. She should have been a doctor or a lawyer. She scraped by in college with the basic business degree then set out to work her way up the corporate ladder. Just like her mom. A masters or a doctorate would have afforded her an easier life. That just wasn't Elizabeth style. She never did anything the easy way.

She always used to say she was the son he wished he had. She tagged along on the golf course, never actually picking up a club but being well versed in the game. On Saturdays and Sundays they took up residence in the family room watching the football or basketball games. The only thing she refused to do was to sit and watch golf or baseball with him. BORING. She was the apple of her father's eyes. Her older sister was noticeably jealous of the father daughter love Elizabeth and her father shared. They still held a certain bond that was unbreakable. Hell, he would still give her anything she asked for at the bat of her long beautiful lashes. But as she grew older, she quit asking. The most fun times in recent years she would have with her father were when his wife was out of town. Somehow, he loosened the collar and became the father she remembered when he was still married to her mother.

Pulling her from her thoughts, she heard a light rap on her window. Jason was sitting on his bike next to her car. He got off of the bike and opened her door for her and put out a hand. She noticed how long his fingers were. She grabbed her cell phone case and cigarette pack and keys and slid out from behind the wheel of her sensible but sporty car.

"You play pool?" Jason asked still holding onto her hand much longer than necessary but also not wanting to lose the connection to her.

"Not really, I used to when I bartended back in college but I haven't played in years."

"Darts?"

"Only when I have to."

Starting to get a bit nervous and wondering if the gentle old mechanic had set him up, "Well, do you drink beer?" he asked with a pitch to his voice a little higher than he wished it to be.

"Like a sailor! Especially on a day like today!" she laughed noticing he was starting to run out of options that this bar might afford.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Tugging on her hand he said, "Good, come on" and led her into the small establishment.

"Oh good, the games on." Elizabeth chimed as she started walking in the opposite direction that Jason was pulling her and toward the TV above the bar.

"You like hockey?" Jason asked intrigued by the woman as he followed her to the bar and held her seat while she bounded into it.

They sat and enjoyed small talk, a couple of beers and the hockey game. He noticed the more beer she had, the more she talked and the more cigarettes she smoked. He didn't like the habit but with her it was slightly sexy. Besides, he knew she was in good health after hearing her belt out the tunes and swing on that pole last night.

She noticed him watching her cigarette. "Bad habit. I can't break it. I only smoke when I drink or the rare occasion here and there. Usually, it will take me a week to get through a whole pack but put a beer in my hand and the cigarette just seems to instinctively appear in the other one."

She noticed that no one seemed to sit next to them. "Do you own this bar?"

"No, I just come here from time to time."

"It seems as if people in here are avoiding us"

"Yeah, that happens a lot with me"

"Really, do you have some disease or something?"

"No" he laughed while pulling a swill from his beer.

"Well good, I would hope you would warn a girl." She giggled.

Suddenly feeling the dread of the day hit her, she stared down into her beer glass.

"What's wrong?" he asked sensing her mood change.

"Ron has a pregnant wife and two small kids."

"Who's Ron?"

"The guy I fired today"

"Oh, but if he has all of that why drugs?"

"I don't know. I have tried and tried with him. I even convinced the company to pay for a program for he AND his wife"

"Well then you have done all you can. He has to want to quit. At least that has been my experience."

"Did you have a problem with drugs?"

"Oh, no but my father did. He was a doctor up in Port Charles. He had hand surgery and got hooked on the pain killers. My little sister Emily had a problem for a little while too but the family rallied and she snapped back in no time."

"Do you have just the one sister?"

"Yes, I had a brother but he died a few years ago. Actually, he and I were fighting and he fell over the balcony."

Elizabeth noticed a strange change to his eyes. They grew cold and tightened like slits.

"I don't want to talk about the Quartermaines."

"Who are the Quartermaines?"

"My biological family. In 1996 my brother, AJ, was drunk and crashed one of our cars. It threw me head first into a rock and when I woke up in the hospital I didn't remember anything from my life before. My family and I never seemed to see eye to eye from then on. They wanted the Jason that I didn't remember. Only my cousin Ned my sister Emily and my Grandmother Lila could accept the change in me. The rest of the family made me feel like damaged goods." He chuckled slightly "I guess I am with the brain damage and all"

"Oh" Elizabeth whispered with her mouth remaining in the perfect o

"Sonny, Carly and the kids are more of a family to me now."

"Who's Carly, is that Sonny's wife?"

"No, not anymore but they were married. She's my best friend. She's a pain and gets into way more trouble than she can handle and always thinks she knows what's best for me but when I need her, she's always there."

"Is she the Carly that owns The Cellar?"

"Yes, Sonny and I gave her that club and attached it to our café and offices at our warehouse so that she would move down here from New York with us."

"You look like you love her." Then panic set in "ARE you in love with her?"

"No, no, no. There are ten million reasons why Carly and I could NEVER be an item. The first being her husband Jasper Jacks."

"Oh, good" she spurted with a long held breath. Then she blushed at the admission.

He placed a hand on top of hers then with the free hand spun her chair around so that she had to face him. "Hey, you wanna go for a ride?"

"I doubt it is a good idea for us to be riding around on a motorcycle after drinking."

"I only had one and then I switched to O'Doul's. You have only had three and don't seem a bit tipsy. Come on, we'll be fine."

"Wait what about my car?" she said as he grabbed her hand and starting pulling her into a standing position.

"Hmm, do you trust me?"

"Well, I don't know, can I?"

"Yes" he breathed as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Well ok then." She said softly, wishing he would pull her into an embrace. Suddenly she felt the urge to take the upper hand. She leaned in and stood on her toes, grabbed the lapels of his worn leather jacket and pulled her lips to his.

He was shocked and then enticed by the feel of her lips on his. He stood there with his lips lightly gazing hers and decided to let her control this moment. She placed her petal soft hand on the side of his face tickling him with her nails at the hairline. She then grabbed both of his arms and wrapped them tightly around her waist. Pulling back from the kiss she cooed "Where do you want to take me?"

'FUCKING HELL!' He thought. One simple question and he cannot answer truthfully. Were he truthful he would have told her he wanted to take her to his penthouse, a motel, hell the bathroom of the seedy joint they were in. That one simple kiss and that innocent little question had him immediately stiffen in his jeans. She was pressed up against his body, her hands twined with his behind her back and staring up at him like an angel. Her hair fell over their hands and he laced a curl around his finger. He wanted to ravage the angel before him. He wanted to touch every millimeter of her skin with his mouth. He wanted to hear her scream his name in ecstasy and he pounded his cock inside her. He wanted to taste the intimate juices of her body. He wanted to know what it was like to look into those beautiful blue eyes while she fell over the edge into the bliss of orgasm.

His cell phone rang and the moment was lost.

"Morgan! Ok, yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Hey, send someone over to the Red Door to make sure Miss Webber gets home safely. DON'T SEND JOHNNY!" Then he hung up the phone.

She let go of his hands and stepped back. He quickly turned to the bar so his now completely hardened dick didn't stand out. Looking over his shoulder at her he said, "We'll have to skip the ride, I have some business to take care of."

"That's ok, I understand. You don't have to have someone drive me home though. I am fine."

"No, I would rather one of my guards make sure you get home safely so that I don't worry about you."

"Guards? Why does a coffee importer need guards"

His head dropped slightly and he quietly let out a sigh. This is the part of the date that always sends the girls running. He finds someone he wants to spend time with. They have a nice time and sometimes it works its way into two dates or three. Then she finds out what he REALLY does for a living. Like a flash of lightening in the sky, she is gone. Very few women could tough it out. The ones who could, he didn't want. Even the ones that tried ended up running before too long. Carly was the only one that stuck around longer than a year.

"Elizabeth, I lead a very dangerous life. Sonny and I own more than just the coffee business."

With a twinkle in her eye she put her finger to her nose and made it bend to the side. With her best Jersey voice she said, "You in da bizness Shugah?"

When he didn't laugh at her attempt at humor she felt a cold chill run down her spine.

"Oh" was all she could muster and she grabbed her keys and cigarettes from the bar catching a glimpse of the hurt and loneliness on his face. 'Why is he so sad?' She thought but decided not to push.

"Well then your guard will just have to make sure me and my car get home by way of another bar 'cause I am not done drinking. If you are so worried about me, then you finish whatever it is you need to go do and join me on my side of town. I'll show you a few of my haunts and we can talk about these _OTHER_ businesses then. K?" She said and she turned on her heel and grabbed his hand to pull him toward the door.

He snapped his hand back and she turned, surprised at the abruptness of his movement. She thought they had been having a wonderful time. Maybe she was too forward. Just then he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest.

"I won't be able to meet you tonight and my guard won't stay with you. You aren't in any danger; I just wanted to make sure you get home ok. If you feel you are fine to drive, I'll cancel the guard and if you'll give me your phone number I can call to ease my conscience later."

"Fine with me." She purred as she untangled herself from his grasp, leaned in to plant a light kiss to his cheek and took off for the door. "Have a good night." She called back and out the door she went.

When Jason paid the tab, leaving a generous tip as always, he headed out of the Red Door and to his motorcycle. He walked with his head down. He asked for her number and she blatantly left without giving it to him. She didn't want him to have her number. As he thought about her he could not help but smile. She sure is something else. He had never met a woman quite like Elizabeth Webber. She intrigued him with so many varied layers of herself. She was coy and shy, bold and brazen, smart as a whip and sexy as hell.

As he started his bike and kicked it in gear, he noticed a small white card hooked into the handlebars. He pulled it loose and noticed a bright red puckered kiss print. He flipped it over and there it was. Elizabeth's business card…..with her cell phone number boldly printed on it.


	8. Thank God for Spinelli

**Chapter 8**

**Thank God for Spinelli**

Jason and Elizabeth had spoken a few times on the phone over the past two weeks but never for long. They never spoke long enough to really get into any conversations that had meaning. They had their simple _eHell_ _Hello's_ and _How was your day's_ but never much more. He tried a few times to ask her out but it seemed that any day he picked was booked with the band or she already had plans with friends. The one day she suggested was the day he had promised Carly and the boys a day at the baseball field and a picnic in the park. He couldn't cancel on Carly twice. She would scalp him.

Even though they could not seem to fit each other into their schedules he wished they could have at least talked. The two hours at the Red Door had been all he had thought about. The guys were starting to tease him that he would get these strange looks and stare off into space all the time. He wanted to know more. She told him a little about her life, keeping to the outlines but not delving more into the body of her life. He knew she liked sports and was her Daddy's Little Girl. He knew she had a degree from the University of Florida and that she had worked for DM Cranes for ten years. He found out she lived at the beach in a two story, four bedroom condo and had two dogs, Precious and Popeye. He saw a little bit of her soul when he saw the tear slowly slide down her cheek as she talked about Ron, the dumbass druggie, and his family. All of this still didn't come close to making up the full image that was Elizabeth Webber.

Then there was the kiss. He wanted to kiss her but didn't want to scare her by pushing himself on her. She had already acquiesced to going to a bar he chose. He didn't want her to think he intended to take advantage of her without her consent. When she leaned up and kissed him, his lips sizzled. It was so soft and so silk-like brushing his lips over hers. She never pushed and although he wanted to grab her and ram his tongue down her throat, he knew he was the wiser to let her set the pace.

Jason sat in his penthouse on Friday night still feeling the sting of her kiss on his lips. He held the small business card in his hands staring at the crimson red lips. Why did the life he chose have to complicate everything? He wanted to spend the whole evening with her that night just talking or touching or kissing. He wanted to take her for a ride on his bike along the riverfront. He wanted to take her out to the old fort he had discovered with the old cobblestone bridge. Now, here it is almost two weeks later and he hasn't seen her once.

Jason stayed busy with the business. Sonny didn't seem to have his head in the game lately. He was always caught up with the trials and tribulations of the fashion editor that had bought the house next door. He even had Jason come over one afternoon just to shoot a statue out of the sky. Somehow they knew each other from long ago, Jason picked up on that, but Sonny hadn't explained and Jason wasn't the type to pry. If Jason needs to know, Sonny will tell him.

Sometimes Jason was simply not appreciated and felt as if Sonny treated him like one of the guards. Sure, Jason was second in charge and had much more power and pull in the organization than anyone other than Sonny. Sometimes though, Sonny just didn't respect the fact that Jason had his own life to lead. He wasn't his beck-and-call boy anymore. Jason had grown out of that long ago. Actually, when Sonny slept with Carly was when it changed.

Sonny was Jason's mentor, father and friend for many years. However, as Jason Morgan grew older, he didn't need the father or mentor as much as he needed the friend. He had that in Sonny ninety percent of the time. However, that ten percent could really destroy them sometimes. It always left Jason feeling lost and without purpose.

The last time was when he discovered Sonny was sleeping with his sister Emily. That caused so many ripple effects that damaged their relationship. Sonny nearly got Emily shot in a hotel room. Jason removed Sonny of his business. Sonny slowly deteriorated due to his mental illness. Then all hell broke loose in Port Charles. Once the dust was settled, Jason handed back the business but their friendship remained strained. Then there was Carly. Jason was always pitted between those two. His best friend and his mentor constantly waging a battle of their hearts with each other and inevitably, Jason would be pulled in to it.

Finally, they all got back on track when they moved to Florida. For quite some time the group of New Yorkers stuck together like glue. They were new to the town and saw nothing but strangers in the faces they met. Once the warehouse was set up and Carly's bar finished and opened, they all started making their own lives.

Jason bought the penthouse that was very much just like the one in Port Charles. That was very comforting to Jason; the familiarity of the layout of the place calmed him. Right down to the closet to the left of the door and the fireplace straight across from the entrance it seemed like the same apartment to Jason. It had one less bedroom and the kitchen had a patio but other than that, they were mirror images of each other. Cosmetic differences went mostly unnoticed by Jason, except the fact that Spinelli's room was now a manly blue instead of the pink one he had in Port Charles.

Carly had found it and knew Jason would love it. She even paid the down payment herself to hold it and refused to let Jason pay her back saying it was a gift for all the things he had done for her over the years. Then she came in and decorated it with the same soft earth tones and the full size pool table in lieu of the dining room table. He was so grateful he had Carly. Regardless of her zaniness, she was someone he needed in his life to break the monotony.

Sonny bought a big estate on the south side of town and Carly and Jax found a beautiful villa on the ocean. Bernie being Bernie socked his money away and bought a simple little Condo close to downtown. The guards they brought with them, Max, Milo, Johnny and Francis were scattered throughout the city. Francis had bought an apartment in Jason's building. Max and Milo shared the two bedroom pool house at Sonny's and Johnny….well, Johnny pretty much laid his head wherever the latest fling took him. However, Jason was pretty sure he kept above The Red Door, just incase his date didn't work out.

Looking away from the set of lips and staring up at the ceiling, Jason scrubbed his hand across his face. "Where is she and why can't I get her out of my mind?" He said as the door flew open.

"Stonecold, you're home. Greetings master." Spinelli said as he bounded in the doorway.

"Hey Spinelli, did you get that information I asked for?"

"Oh yes, the grasshopper delivered it to Johnny when he went to the coffee house to partake in the midday ritual of nourishment."

"Good, what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, the Grasshopper am going to the Valkary's watering hole to experience the vision of the talented songster that swings from the pole. Fair Georgie is meeting the Jackal there."

"Who? What vision are you experiencing?"

"Oh, Prince Pectoral said there is this band that was at the Valkary's cantina a few weeks ago that had a female singer that danced on a pole while making sweet melody."

Before Spinelli knew it, he was looking at the closed door that Jason had just rushed out. Puzzled but not so curious to follow, Spinelli set off to his bedroom to change for the evenings festivities.


	9. Gig at The Cellar

**Chapter 9**

**Gig at the Cellar**

Jason walked in to the Cellar to find Elizabeth sitting alone on stage at the piano.

_Blue Jean Baby_

_LA Lady_

_Seamstress for the band_

_Pretty eyed_

_Pirate smile_

_You'll marry a music man_

_Ballerina_

_You must have seen her_

_Dancing in the Sand_

_Now she's in me_

_Always with me_

_Tiny Dancer in my hand_

He watched her in awe. He couldn't move. She was more beautiful than he remembered, if that were possible. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that looked painted on. It came low on the back to where he thought he could almost see the dimples of her lower back. It had a thick strap that cut straight through the middle and he could see a dark blue bra strap peeking out from under it. The same straps covered her shoulders allowing most of the creamy white skin to show. The way she was sitting, he could not get a good look at the front of her. He could only see her silhouette. She played the piano and sang as the crowd danced or swayed or sang along.

When she finished that song she went straight in to another ballad.

_She's got a way about her_

_Mmm I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

_She's got a way of pleasing_

_Mmmm I don't know why it is_

_But there doesn't have to be a reason anyway_

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_Mm I don't know why it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

She shifted on the piano seat and he could see that she had her eyes closed while singing. She was in her own little world not realizing that anyone was even in the room with her.

_She's got a way of talking_

_Mmmm I don't know why it is_

_But it lifts me up when we are walking anywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feeling down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me _

_And I get turned around_

_She's got a way of showing_

_Mmmm how I make her feel_

_And I find the strength to keep on going_

_She's got a light around her_

_Oh oh oh And everywhere she goes_

_A million dreams of love surround her anywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feeling down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me _

_I get turned around_

She leaned her head back away from the microphone as she belted out the last line. Her hair cascaded down her back in soft curls covering the opening her dress had. Then she opened her eyes and leaned in to the microphone and turned to face the crowd.

_OHHHH oohhh ohhh_

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_Mmmm I don't know why it is _

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way about her_

_Mmm I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

_Anyway._

She shot up from the stool and the band started to play. She affixed her headset on and headed straight for the crowd swaying her hips to the beat. She started singing while working her way through the crowd.

_I see nothing in your eyes  
And the more I see the less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head  
I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win_

Jason watched as she took a light twirl around the pole.__

So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away please

You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You got to fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you

The words penetrated his psyche. He needed a seat. Heading over to the side of the bar where Sonny, Francis, Max and Johnny were already perched, Max and Johnny moved over to let Jason sit next to Sonny in the middle. The guards were always respectful of the pecking order and Jason was Sonny's right hand man. He took center stage to the right of Sonny whether they were at a meeting with the Five families, at Michael's baseball or soccer games or sitting in the bar.

She saw him walk across the room while singing. A crazy idea popped in to her head. She headed back to the stage and during the musical interlude she whispered into her guitarist's ear. The guitarist nodded and she went back toward the crown with a determined smile on her face. Jason Morgan was going to notice her and want her if she had to die trying.

When the song was over, she headed back to the stage and dropped off the headset. Jason noticed she didn't grab a microphone and hoped it would be her break and maybe she could come over to talk to him. Then he noticed her head straight for the pole. The crowd on the dance floor seemed to know what was coming because everyone left the stage and Elizabeth was there alone, on display. With a big beautiful red pout on her face.

_Break me down,  
you got a lovely face,  
we're going to your place  
now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud,  
getting fucking laid,  
you want me to stay  
but I got to make my way  
_

Jason noticed the drummer was now singing.

_  
Hey! You're a crazy bitch,  
but you fuck so good I'm on top of it.  
When I dream I'm doing you all night,  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on._

It was an exhibition. Elizabeth danced with more precision and accuracy than the best girls in Ft Lauderdale. Every man's jaw hit the floor and every woman watched with jealousy. Half way through, she left the pole and grabbed a few girls. Getting their attention, she taught them a few moves them pushed them back to their men. Then she went and grabbed a few more and did the same. Finally, at the end of the song, Jason couldn't even see her short frame in the crowd of bravely gyrating women and lucky men.

Then the band started playing something else and she wasn't onstage. Standing up to see if she was on the dance floor and had maybe fallen he felt a petal soft hand touch his arm. She was standing right next to him.

"Looking for someone Mr. Morgan?" the blue eyed beauty blew out with heated breath. Looking toward the bar she said to the bartender, "Can I get a bottled water and a shot of tequila."

He looked down at her and smiled. He noticed she had the head set on but the red light wasn't on so he knew she could talk.

"Why didn't you say you were playing here tonight?" he asked, excited to finally be near her again.

"I figured you would be here anyway. Don't you usually hang out here since it's so close to your office?" she said as she pointed to the alcove.

"Actually, no. This isn't Jason's kind of place. Too loud." Sonny interjected with a smile as he pulled her attention toward him.

"Oh, well I am glad you came to see the band. We work real hard to earn the money we get." She directed back to Jason.

"Yeah, I hear you are making a mint tonight" Sonny said to no one since now Elizabeth and Jason were in a vapor lock with their eyes. They let the world melt around them and focused on each other.

"You want to take that ride I promised you after the show?" Jason asked, praying she would say yes.

"Sure, sounds like fun." She smiled then broke their gaze and leaned in to the bar again. This time brushing her breast against his arm and hand.

Taking the shot of caramel colored liquid in one gulp and grabbing the bottle of water, she reached up to her head set and before pushing the button she looked at him once again, batting her lashes up and down and said, "It's a date. Don't answer your phone this time." And off she went back toward the crowd.

Following her back to the stage with his eyes, he sunk into the seat and laughed. He knew she had said it loud enough so that Sonny could hear it.

Sonny looked over his enforcers gaze and smiled that sexy dimpled smile that had sent many a women over the edge. "Jason, did I interrupt a date that I was unaware you were on?"

"Well, sort of but….." thinking better, he trailed off. He wasn't ready to share right now. This was new and it was just his. Sonny didn't need to know right now and the less he knew, the less he would tell the boys and the less ribbing from Max, Francis and Johnny he would get.

"But what?" Sonny insisted.

"Nothing Sonny, just drop it." Jason barked and swung around in his stool to face the bar. Looking at the beer and then looking at the clock he figured he could have one, maybe two more beers and then it was water or O'Doul's. He had to have his wits about him on the bike.

A couple of times she came over to the guys to dance and sing. She really threw everyone for a loop when she grabbed Spinelli out of the crowd and started grinding up against him. Jason nearly lost it and actually got off of the stool but both Johnny and Sonny grabbed him before he went over and tore the poor kids head off.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Another slow melody played and she headed straight over to Jason. 'Oh shit, she wants to dance' he thought dropping his head but still keeping his eyes focused in on her.

As soon as she reached the line of brawn she reached her hand out to Sonny, gave a slight courtesy and asked, "May I have this dance?"

He took her in his arms and they swayed to the music. Neither of them leaned in too close because she was singing. When the song was over, she pulled from his embrace and guided him back to his stool with a quick wink and a smile. With a turn of her heels she headed over to Max.

_Pleased to meet you   
Nice to know me  
What's the message?  
Will ya show me?_

Singing the song she played a seductive little game of cat and mouse with him, pulling him close and then running away, sidling back up to him and trailing her one finger across his shoulder, back, side then stomach and back up to his shoulder.

_I've been waiting  
A long time, now  
Now here's the answer  
You're all mine now _

Ya, I've been waiting for my Sunday girl  
Ya, I've been waiting for my Sunday girl, now

By the end of the night, Elizabeth had put her hands on every single man in the place, except Jason. She purposefully skipped over him. At times he looked a bit dejected and at one point when he went to the restroom, she thought he simply left. When he came back from the restroom, she decided enough was enough. She had worked him into a lather, now it was time for the rinse. She had already discussed the change in the line up of the songs that allowed her to sing her last four songs while seductively dancing with the pole as her support and only Jason's face catching her full attention when she focused on the crowd.

Finishing the night with the bands signature John Lennon song _Imagine_, Elizabeth finally sidled up to Jason and pulled him onto his feet and twirled under his arm and around his back while singing the pleas for peace in the world. She felt it was a perfect song to dance with him because he wouldn't have to do much; it spoke volumes to what she understood from him about his head injury and not being able to make things up and being so angry after the accident.

Jason on the other hand, took it to mean that she already knew about their _other_ business and didn't approve. He could not have been more wrong.

Songs: Tiny Dancer by Elton John

She's Got a Way by Billy Joel

Breath by Breaking Benjamin

Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry

Down by Stone Temple Pilots


	10. The Ride

**Chapter 10**

**The Ride**

After changing clothes and saying goodbye to her other band members, Elizabeth headed to the opposite side of the bar where Johnny and Jason sat. They were talking low about something so she decided to hang back a little. She didn't want to intrude. When the bartender motioned between them toward her, both men turned around.

Her face was scrubbed clean with the lightest hint of soft pink gloss on her lips, she looked like heaven. Her eyes were still a little dark but she had managed to get most of the smoky shadow off leaving just the dark liner on her top lid and the mascara.

Her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and just her bangs and a few light wisps of hair that she missed on the uptake were hanging down. She had on a Metallica v-neck t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and simple black hiking boots.

"Sorry if I am not dressed for wherever we are going. I was planning to go play some poker and drink beer with the rest of the band. It's kind of tradition for us to wind down and discuss how the show went." She said acting almost embarrassed of her casual appearance.

"You look beautiful" Jason replied standing up to get closer to her. After seductively dancing seemingly solely for him, he had an unbridled urge to be within touching distance.

"They play poker? Can anyone join?" Johnny said looking to the other side of the bar where the band sat drinking and talking with a few lingering patrons.

"Sure, if they invite you? Anyone can join in but you have to be invited. We had some problems with people overhearing us and just showing up. Band sluts." She said matter of fact.

"Well I doubt they would think I am trying to get in their pants. Just their wallets. Do they play for real money?" Johnny asked.

"Well, that depends on what you call real money. We don't play with pretzels or monopoly money if that's what you are asking but we have a limit on the pot of $50 and no one can bet more than at a time $5 in one hand." She stated a bit curious as to what HE thought was real money.

"Cool, see ya Jase. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He laughed as he headed toward the group on the other side of the room.

Turning her attention back to Jason she said, "Ready to go?"

"Don't you want to rest a bit and maybe have a drink?"

Well, normally I would but I already said goodbye to the guys and that kid over there that I danced with earlier is still here. He kind of gives me the creeps."

Glancing over to where her head had nonchalantly pointed he furrowed his brow, "Spinelli?"

"Who?"

"Spinelli, the one with the knit hat on. Is that the kid you are referring to?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yes, actually he works for me…..and lives with me." He said kind of into his chest.

"Lives with you! What?"

"Well, he is a computer genius. When I found him, he was running from a very dangerous man. I let him stay with me till the coast was clear and he kind of never left." He said ending with a bit of a chuckle.

"There's that word **dangerous** again. What exactly do you do?" she queried.

"Umm, lets take that ride and we'll talk about all of that later."

Stopping him with her hand to his chest, she moved in closer to him so that she had to lift her head skyward. Looking directly into his eyes, "I don't like liars. I have known plenty of them. If you don't want to tell me something and it isn't directly hurting me, then fine. Just say so. I don't have a problem with that. Whatever you have to talk to me about won't make me run away like a scared little girl. Tell me now or tell me later but I _would_ like the chance to get to know you. If you want to…….Now, how about that bike ride."

After hearing all of that, all he could think was that he wanted to grab hold of her, pull her tight into his arms and never EVER let go. Grabbing her hand in his, he made his way toward the back door through the alcove with Elizabeth close behind.

As soon as they got outside he spun around to face her and leaned in with assurance and confidence and kissed her. Softly at first but then harder. More animalistic. He licked her lips with his tongue until she allowed her mouth to open just enough for him to enter. He quickly found her tongue with his and touched it. Pulling back and away from her lips to catch his breath he crashed back down, this time grabbing the small of her waist and pulling her body firmly up against him from chest to thigh.

He kissed her and held her to him for what seemed like hours exploring the recesses of her hot wet mouth with his tongue. When the door opened and one of the bar-backs came through with a bag full of garbage, they broke away from each others lips. He leaned his forehead to hers and softly whispered, "I have wanted to kiss you all night. Well, actually since you left The Red Door two weeks ago."

Trying to catch her breath and float back down to earth she breathed, "Well why didn't you?"

"I just did." He said, "I just did." He said it so softly, Elizabeth could barely hear him but felt his words warm her face.

They made their way to the bike. She didn't think she would make it without falling on her face, though. Her knees were weak. Jason's kiss was a drug and she was lightheaded from it. She kept trying to focus and touched her free hand to her mouth to see if the tingles would flow through to her fingers.

Once they got to the bike, Jason held out a helmet. "You don't have to wear a helmet in Florida, and I never do. I figure with the brain damage and all, what does it matter. However, I always have one with me in case I decide to ride up into Georgia or I am giving someone a ride and they prefer to wear it."

Looking down at the helmet, she asked "are we going on the highway or some really busy streets?"

"No, I was going to go take you along the river and maybe over to this cool old fort I found."

"You mean Fort Ferdinand?"

"Yes"

"I loved that place when I was little. The state still takes care of it but they don't keep it up or have tours anymore."

"Well, I usually tour things without asking the _State_ for permission."

Climbing on behind him laughing at his last comment and shaking her head no to the helmet, Elizabeth smiled. Jason hooked the helmet back onto the side of his bike and reaching around to grab both of her hands, pulled them around his waist and patted them both onto his mid section.

He rode out of the alley with a smile on his face. She was a bit nervous and he could tell. Riding a motorcycle causes you to learn more about body language. She was trying hard to sit up straight. Trying even harder not to move her hands from where he had placed them. The tell-tale sign was when her knees tightened against his thighs when they pulled onto the street and he accelerated.

He took it slow at first, and he could feel when she finally felt comfortable and let go.

She quickly learned to lean with him in turns and he smiled when she started to laugh and pulled herself closer into his back. He felt her hands start to move across his taut abs and could hear her inhale when she put her nose into his back and breathed in his essence. He felt is cock harden slightly when she pressed her breasts into him. 'Whoa boy' he thought to himself 'not now'.

Once they got onto the open two lane road heading toward the fort he relaxed his frame and dropped one arm to his thigh. Feeling him relax she started to move her hands from his midsection and he immediately grabbed her one hand with his free one and laced his fingers in hers and pulled them back to his thigh.

"This is awesome" she screamed as the wind brushed past her face. And he smiled even wider.

Turning down the road leading to the fort he stopped on top of the old cobblestone bridge and cut the engine. Putting the kickstand down with his foot, he gently leaned his Harley onto its support. Holding out his hand to assist her off the bike, he had to quickly jump from it himself when her legs gave out and she started to fall to the ground. Scooping her into his arms and silently thanking God that he caught her he looked down at her and said, "I seem to keep catching you from falling."

"Yeah, I didn't realize how tense my legs were through the ride."

"I did"

"You did?"

"Yes, I could tell from your body language that you were a little nervous putting your life into Pearl's and my care."

"Who's Pearl?"

"Why that's my girl!" he said while pointing to his bike.

"Oh" turning to the bike Elizabeth curtsied, "Nice to meet you Pearl"

They both laughed at her antics and he slowly let go of her when he felt sure her legs were steady again.

"The rest of the way is a hike. I am glad you wore sensible shoes." He said taking her hand and heading over the bridge toward the fort. They walked the quarter mile hand in hand and both enjoyed the silence.

"Oh my" Elizabeth gasped as she saw the stars overhead. "I have never seen the sky look like that."

"It's the magic of Pearl. The sky always seems clearer and the stars closer and brighter after a ride."

He led her around the fort along the brick and mortar wall. They got to his favorite part of the wall and he ushered her to take a seat. The wall was about three feet wide and had the most beautiful view of the river flowing by. He held her hand tight while she bent down and took a seat and then sat himself close beside her. Both of them dangled their feet over the edge that must have been a thirty foot drop to the water.

She shivered slightly from the cool air and he immediately took off his signature black leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you. I guess I should have brought a jacket."

"You can wear mine, I don't feel the cold."

"Oh, because you are from New York and Florida cold doesn't come close?"

"Well, that may be true but it's another effect from my accident. I can tell that it's cold out but my body doesn't register that it is cold."

"Wow that could be dangerous."

"Yeah, that's why I wear the jacket all the time. It's a promise I made someone a long time ago and I guess I have kept it for the most part." He stated casting his gaze over the water.

Elizabeth noticed a slight change in his voice and his demeanor at his last comment so she asked, "Did you love her?"

"What? Who?"

"Whomever you made the promise to."

"When I made the promise I did. Now?... I guess I still care about her but I don't love her." He dropped his chin to his chest at the admission of his last statement.

"Does she still love you?"

"I doubt it. She's been gone for eleven years."

"She's dead?" Elizabeth asked shocked and putting a hand to her heart.

"No, she lives in Paris. We never see each other or talk anymore. She did something that I don't think I can ever forgive."

"You have to forgive yourself before you can forgive someone else."

He thought about what she had just said. This incredible beauty beside him seemed to have an insight like no one he ever knew. He clasped onto her hand and pulled her closer into his shoulder. She sighed contentedly at just leaning her head on his shoulders and looking out over the river.

They sat there in silence with her head on his shoulder and her hand in his for the rest of the night. Happy to be as close as they were and reveling in the newness of their awakening feelings for each other.


	11. Chance Encounter

**Chapter 11**

**Chance Encounter**

Elizabeth woke up Monday morning with a huge smile on her face. The weekend had been perfect. After they sat quietly at the fort for a while Friday night he asked her to have breakfast with him so they could talk. Even though she was tired and it was at least 4 am, she agreed, not wanting to leave his presence just yet. They found a small diner and had coffee and shared an omelet. Elizabeth pushed all the onions and peppers onto his side of the omelet and he laughed as she turned her nose up at every flick of the fork. As they were walking out of the restaurant, they saw the sun rising into the sky. He pulled her into a tight embrace and just held her. He turning them both to watch the sun rise and rested his chin on her head. He took her back to her car and once he was sure her car would start and that her seat belt was on, he leaned into the car window and kissed her goodnight. Never more that a few brushes of their lips; he didn't seem to want to increase the passion of the kiss or stop the kiss either. When he was done, he stood and watched her drive off.

She slept late on Saturday but awoke to her cell phone ringing around 2pm. She missed the call but saw that it was Jason. She waited to see if he left her a message and became giddy when the phone sang its jingle to alert her that a voice mail was waiting. She listened as he told her that he enjoyed last night and hoped to see her again soon. She nodded her head in admission that she wished for the same thing. With her hand tightly gripping the phone, she listed to the message another two times before finally deleting it.

She curled up to Precious her black and white pitt mix dog and talked to her. Elizabeth always talked to her dogs as if they were her best friends that just listened.

After a while, Popeye jumped on the bed and spoiled the tranquility. He is a two year old boxer mix and still had the energy of a puppy. Seven year old Precious growled at him to stop disturbing their quiet time. Realizing he wasn't going to let up, she jumped down off the bed and groaned at Elizabeth to show her displeasure.

Knowing she only had a few hours before she needed to leave to meet the band at Outback for dinner before the show, she jumped out of bed and gave her body the full yoga stretch she did every morning. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, pulled her hair out of the disheveled pony and brushed it back and pulled it back into a cleaner ponytail again. She put on some jogging pants, a bra, a Gator sweat shirt and her tennis shoes. With Popeye in the lead and Precious bringing up the rear the three bounded down the steps to the kitchen. A Large milkbone "cookie" for each of the dogs and she grabbed her keys and turned to the dogs. "Wanna go to the beach?"

That was all it took. The dogs loved going to the beach and running around. They loved riding in the car too, Precious always the front passenger and Popeye with his head stuck up and out of the sunroof. A quick stop at the Jiffy for a large coffee with vanilla creamer and they were on their way.

That night the crowd was larger than the night before. Jason came in during the last set and just like the previous night, they had a repeat performance of the kiss, the ride the breakfast and the sunrise. She loved that he didn't push her. He never placed his hand anywhere she didn't want it. He never kissed her too long or too hard. He never pushed her for details as she rambled on and he laughed again as she pushed the onions and peppers off of her side of the omelet with the same funny face as the night before.

He asked what she was doing Sunday and if he could see her and she said she had plans at the Legion with her friends. He didn't ask to join and she didn't offer. They were both very content for this to remain just theirs. It was too new to allow outside forces to factor in.

But now it's Monday. Time to start the rat race again. Time to face whatever fires she had to brave at the company. Still, she could not wipe the smile from her face. The same smile her friends all teased her about yesterday over beers and the Pro-bowl game at the Legion. No matter how hard she tried, even when she woke up to Precious' butt in her face on the pillow, she could not stop smiling.

Elizabeth got to the office and quickly fell into her usual routine. First she sat down and checked voice mail and email. Then she got up and made her way to the kitchen for a fresh cup of coffee expelling basic pleasantries to whomever she passed and questioned them about their weekend. Then she made her rounds through the offices to see who was here and who wasn't. Then she would end her trip at the reception desk to check the roster for the week and memorize various meetings vacations and such of the different players of the company. Finally she would walk with cup in hand into Charlene's office and plop down so that they could share their lives that each had missed over the weekend. However, this week Charlene was on vacation. She rolled her eyes as she thought of the Quilting cruise. 'Yeehaw' she thought. Then she mused, 'she probably would think an afternoon at the Legion would be just as horrible for her.'

Since she was already in gossiping mode, she headed across the room past the cubicles to Jane office. Jane had a huge smile on her face too.

"What cat got your canary?" Elizabeth asked as she plopped down onto the seat next to Leslie.

"She had some sex this weekend." Leslie offered.

"Whoa, Bernie?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned in further.

"Yep, and it was good. He can count my beans anytime."

And at that, the three girls erupted into laughter that could be heard throughout the office.

Ethan stuck his head in the door and claimed, "I DON'T want to know what has you girls giggling on a Monday morning. Leslie, the auditors are here for our meeting when you're ready."

With an immediate frown on her face Leslie brushed past Liz and groaned, "Duty calls."

Looking over at Jane, Elizabeth smiled. "Hey, you want to meet Annie and me at the Legion tonight? It's our weekly gabfest of what's happening out at the beach yard. I think it's dollar beer week."

"I got a date with Bernie tonight."

"Well, you two aren't wasting any time."

"Honey, at my age, there's no time to waste."

With that, Elizabeth headed back to her office.

Jason lifted a fifty pound coffee bean sack and hefted it over his left shoulder. Manual labor and getting on the warehouse floor with the guys usually helped his pent up energy when his mind was so full of thoughts it gave him a headache. His weekend with Elizabeth had been wonderful. 'I'll have to remember to thank Spinelli for letting me know that her band was playing at the club' he thought to himself.

No matter where he went or what he was looking at, he saw Elizabeth's face. When she said _I __**would**__ like the chance to get to know you. If you want to_, he thought he would melt away. Getting to know her was all he had thought about for the past two weeks. Now he knew that she wanted the same thing. 'I am going to take this slow. I don't want to push her away.'

Something deep inside him knew this one woman could completely change his world. Maybe not change certain aspects of his life. Those things would never change. Yet, she was the type of woman that could let him be himself. She didn't seem judgmental. She didn't mind long quiet moments. She tended to ramble but he loved the sound of her voice. She spoke her mind without hesitation but never with cruel intentions. He had gotten to learn so much more about her in the past three days.

He knew there were at least three different Elizabeth personas. The sexy, seductive singer; the tough as nails but fair and sensitive business woman and the plain old jeans and a t-shirt guys kind of girl. He knew she was musically artistic. Her family had a musical background and she played piano and took voice lessons at an early age. He knew that the three black guys that played sax, violin, trumpet, bongos and trombone went to high school with her, the bassist and drummer were in her first rock band and the two guitarists were her good friends. One was one of her best friend's husband and she termed the other one her favorite in-law. He didn't quite understand that term because he knew her only sister lived in Atlanta. 'I'll have to ask her what she means by that' he thought to himself while picking up another sack of coffee beans. She told him that the dance pole came about after she and her sister had taken pole lessons at the local gym a few years back just for fun and to help spice up her sister's marriage. Her sister was too chicken to take the lessons herself and had dragged her along for support. He smiled as he thought about her twirling around the pole. She was never really too slutty about it and she never stayed in that "stripper" mode long. She would use it to get the crowds attention and then more often than not, wind up in the crowd pulling game women into the seductive dance with her, teaching them moves and then sending them off to their lucky dates. He liked how she tended to pick the most shy and always single men out of the crowd to dance with but never let them paw her. All in all she wasn't really dancing all the time. Half of the time she wasn't singing or dancing because the band did a lot of the music without her so she could take a break. That's when the band would play country, folk or a little bit of rap music. Actually she only did one country song with them. It was a song he had always liked called _Only Love_ by Wynona Judd and for some reason he saw a bit of sadness in her eyes when she sang it. After seeing her band three times now, he could see why the band was in such high demand. They entertained visually and musically with a wide variety of music. They even played Chubby Checker and Elizabeth would get out there and do the twist with everyone.

The second morning at breakfast she told him more about her life growing up and her job. She had worked her way up through the company starting out as a division administrator at the shipyard the company owned close to the beach. One of her best friends, Annie, had taken her position as the Plant Office Manager when she promoted to HR Manager and moved to the corporate office downtown. She hated the drive but the company gave her a gas card and a sizeable raise with the promotion four years ago. She preferred hanging out back with the guys because she was more used to working with men than women and as she put it, the women were a bunch of nosey, catty bitches most of the time. She did have a core group of friends at her office now, Jane being one of them, and she enjoyed their camaraderie.

He felt the urge to see her again and wondered what she was doing after work. He put down his gloves on the pallet and started heading toward his office when Sonny called to him.

"Jason, I need to speak with you in my office a minute." Sonny said as he stood holding his door and stepped aside as Jason walked in and sat down on the couch.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"I have to go out of town for a few days and I need you to keep an eye on things here."

"Is everything ok? It's not the Ruiz family again is it?"

"No, no…I am going to Manhattan to see Kate."

"Oh, okay. I'll handle it." Jason said knowing now that the neighbor was now becoming one of Sonny's many love interests. That meant that Jason would have to start handling a lot more of the business, legal AND illegal, because Sonny couldn't focus when there was a woman in his life.

"Hey, by the way Carly said that Elizabeth's band had left a briefcase that had some microphones in it. I told her I would get them delivered back to the band." Sonny smiled as he pointed to an old black briefcase sitting on a table in the corner. "Would you like to be the one to get it to them?"

Hearing her name caused Jason to jerk his head up and his eyes to widen as if he was now hanging on every word his friend had to say. The reaction made Sonny chuckle a little and he said, "I'll take that as a yes. Johnny said some of the band hangs out at the American Legion at the beach and that they keep their band equipment in a storage room in the back of the building. It's five o'clock now so, if I were you, I would head home to clean up before you head out there. Oh, and Jason, you look happy man. It's good to see. Real good."

After showering and eating some cold pizza in the refrigerator, Jason headed down into the parking garage of his penthouse. He decided to take his Escalade for two reasons. The weather had turned cold overnight and although the cold didn't bother him, he hated having to listen to Carly's griping about how he needed to stay off his bike when it was so cold out. Also, if he had a few beers, he wouldn't worry about leaving his SUV somewhere but would NEVER leave Pearl to fend for herself.

He almost ran into Spinelli and Georgie in the lobby but was able to sidestep the two by standing behind one of the huge pillars in the lobby. Spinelli was great but the kid could make him crazy sometimes. Georgie was a sweet girl and seemed to be falling for an oblivious Spinelli. He looked at her as just a friend and Jason wondered if he was as stupid when he was that young. 'Yes' he thought with a laugh remembering his first few dates with Robin.

Punching the address into his OnStar system, he headed out to the American Legion with the briefcase hoping to see Elizabeth. He had tried calling her earlier and the receptionist said she was in a meeting. Remembering she had said something about always having her cell phone attached to her hip, he decided not to call it. Besides, once he got out there, maybe he could call her to see if she wanted to meet.

He found the Legion easily and was surprised at how big the place was. The property was at least three acres and had four huge metal buildings on it. He walked into the main building and was taken by surprise to hear her laughter. Briefcase in hand, he headed toward the laughter and found Elizabeth, two of her band members and another shorter brown haired woman sitting at the bar each with a beer in their hands and chatting with the short white haired bartender.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth exclaimed when she saw him.

"I brought this briefcase full of microphones you left at the bar. I figured you would need them."

"Man, you are a lifesaver. I thought we had lost them", exclaimed the guitarist reaching out and taking the briefcase from Jason's hands. "This is some expensive equipment. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you Jason" Elizabeth said coyly while batting her lashes and leaning in to hear what her friend was whispering.

"That's Jason? Holy shit." Annie said so only Elizabeth could hear. Nodding her head up and down Elizabeth kept her eyes on Jason.

He was now looking around the bar trying to establish the threat, if any, of the people in the bar and where the exits were. It was a habit that often times had saved his life. Looking back at her he smiled. "You're very welcome. I was hoping I would get to see you which is why _**I personally**_ delivered them."

"You want a beer or are you on your bike?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll have a beer. I brought the SUV because it is so cold out."

"I thought you couldn't feel the cold."

"Maybe, but I sure can feel the wrath of Carly when she's lecturing me about keeping warm." He said as he slid into the seat her drummer had just moved from and motioned for him to take. Now sitting next to Elizabeth, he started feeling the electricity between them pulsating from his ears to his toes.

"Jason, this is Annie one of my closest friends and the girl I told you took my job at the beach."

"Nice to meet you" he said as he stood back up and shook her hand across Elizabeth's chest.

"Good to put a face to a name." Annie said with a curious smile. "I have heard a lot about you."

"Hopefully it was good" Jason said as he sat back down and grabbed the beer the bartender brought him.

"Yes, all good. You seem to have captured my friends' attention." Annie stated then quickly moved to avoid the hand coming at her.

"Annie, don't tell him that!" Elizabeth shot with a slap to the arm.

"Captured huh? Since I have captured you does that mean it is against your will?"

"Oh, don't listen to her. She's just trying to embarrass me." Avoiding the question and praying he could not tell she was blushing.

Seeing the red in her cheeks, he turned his head toward the other band members. "You guys were really good this weekend. I'm Jason. The owner of The Cellar, Carly, is one of my best friends and I own the warehouse the bar is attached to."

"Oh, I am sorry. Jason, this is David, our drummer. Remember I told you he was in the first band I was in while in college."

Standing again to shake the mans hand Jason said, "Nice to meet you"

"Good to meet you too. I won a lot of money off you're your friend Johnny Friday night."

"You did? Good! He's unbearable when he wins."

Pulling back his attention, Elizabeth stood and dragged her guitarist from the juke box back over to Jason, "and this is Terry, my favorite in-law."

Terry, placing one firm hand out and the other behind Elizabeth's back and pulling her flush to his side, said, "Nice to meet you Jason. I assume you were a perfect gentleman while spending time with my girl here."

A little jealous at the obvious closeness of the two but more curious Jason shook his hand and replied, "Oh yes, no need to worry." Then turning his gaze to Elizabeth he questioned, "Why do you call him your favorite in-law."

Terry interjected and said, "Oh, she's married to my wife's brother."

"It's not how it sounds. He has been separated from his wife for four years and I have been separated from Mark for a year now. We just will never consider each other anything but in-laws. Actually we both consider each other the best things to come from that crazy family we are married to." Elizabeth quickly explained to ease the pained look on Jason's face.

"Did you say ARE married to?" Jason asked, this time slumping a bit at the thought of the one wall he never expected.

"Yes, lazy I guess. Mark and I are still friends and we don't share any assets or children, well, except Chris, my stepson I helped raise and we never have been in much of a rush to make the divorce final."

Noticing the tension, Terry leaned in to Jason "They really are just friends. There's no marriage or relationship. Don't worry man; it's not the scandal you are thinking."

With a slight smile, Jason sat back down in his seat and turned to take a pull from his beer. Sensing his change in attitude, Elizabeth figured she needed to explain more in private. She slid over to her seat after jabbing Terry in the ribs for blurting out that she was still married. Taking a few sips of her beer, she looked over at Jason and placed her hand on his thigh. "Can we go talk over there?" she asked pointing to a quiet table away from the bar.

Feeling the tingle of her fingers and wanting to hear her explain more about this _husband_ he stood up and without a word, grabbed his beer and walked over to the empty table.

"I am sorry you found out I am married this way. The only reason I didn't tell you sooner is that I didn't want this." She said while making a circle with her hand around his face.

"Didn't want what?"

"The look you are giving me. I know it's hard to understand but I have been separated from my husband for a year. We _are_ friends but that's all. Do I love him? Yes, I will always love him but am I _**in**_ love with him? Not at all. Not for at least two years. Why are we still married? It's exactly as I said, laziness on my part and his. I never really had reason to need the divorce. I haven't been in a relationship since him and honestly, I don't really think he wants the divorce. I can tell you one thing though; HE has nothing to do with you and me."

With that, Elizabeth sat back and waited to see whether he would bolt for the door or accept what she said.

Jason sat quiet for longer than Elizabeth was comfortable with then finally, after processing everything she said he leaned toward her and asked, "did you say you don't think your husband, Mark was it?...wants a divorce."

"Well, some days yes and some days no which is really why we can never work out. He is the hardest on the people who love him the most and I know he loves me but I couldn't continue to take the verbal abuse and the bi-polar attitude. He either loved me or he hated me. I don't have time for all of that in my life. When I got the promotion a few years ago, I didn't have as much time to mother him AND Chris and the marriage disintegrated from there. We separated for six months, tried to work it out and it didn't last another year. He cheated on me saying that it was my fault because I was too busy for him. I couldn't get past the betrayal and the loss of trust so I decided for the second time in two years that we were done. This time for good."

"Sonny's like that." Jason admitted.

"Like what?"

"Bi-polar"

"Oh"

After a few more minutes of talking, the budding romance was back on track and they were touching and talking. Hearing the laughter across the room Elizabeth said, "Let's head back to the bar to see what all the ruckus is about."

Standing and holding out his hand to assist her, as soon as she got to her feet he pulled her in for a hug and a quick, sensual kiss. Once their lips touched, Elizabeth melted into his body wrapping her arms around his waist and standing on her toes to harden the kiss. Pulling back for fear of prying eyes, Jason grabbed both empty bottles from the table with one hand and held onto Elizabeth's hand with the other and made his way back to the bar. Feeling good about their talk and especially her reaction to his kiss, he told the bartender to get everyone a drink on him. That caused a big cheer and a lot of thank yous and slaps of appreciation on the back by all the patrons.

The only ones that didn't seem too appreciative were this older lady and her husband that kept scowling at him. The look the old red headed woman kept giving Jason caused the hair to stand up on the back of his neck. Elizabeth seemed to really like the couple though and explained to Jason that they were rough and crusty on the outside but that they were like a second set of parents to her and she loved them dearly. Taking Elizabeth's words at face value he enjoyed the rest of his night with she and her friends but never seemed to shake the bad feeling he got from the couple.


	12. The Enforcer

**Chapter 12**

**The Enforcer**

Elizabeth could not stop thinking about Jason all morning at work. Other than the tense few minutes when Terry blurted out that she was still married, they had a wonderful time. All her friends seemed to like him and he enjoyed them as well. He played darts with Eddie, David and Annie and shot pool with Terry. When they were ready to leave, Jason had two of his guards pick them up. One drove Elizabeth's car home and the other drove Jason and Elizabeth. It wasn't that they were drunk but they had both had a few more beers than was safe for driving. He got to meet Popeye and Precious when he walked her to her door and both dogs took to him instantly wagging their tails and jumping up on him. He seemed to like them too. The two guards, Steven and Rocco, waited in Jason's SUV while Jason and Elizabeth took the dogs for a walk around the neighborhood. She told him that he didn't need to go with her because the dogs were pretty protective and she was comfortable with her neighbors but he insisted. They walked holding hands while Jason held the leashes and when a cat scurried across the street Jason took off running behind the chasing dogs. Elizabeth let it go on longer than she should have because she couldn't stop laughing long enough to whistle but once she did, the dogs stopped immediately and headed back to their owner. Jason took it in stride and even laughed himself realizing that he hadn't been caught off guard like that in quite some time.

They finally made their way back to her door. She had wanted to invite him in for the night but didn't want to hear him reject her because the guards were waiting so she stood on the door step being nearly eye level and they kissed. It started out sweet and innocent at first but quickly became a more animalistic exploration of each other. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled in close to her hugging her waist at first then allowed his hands to drop to her curvaceous bottom giving it a light squeeze. She explored his hot mouth with her tongue and felt the wetness pooling in her panties as Jason's hands grazed up under her shirt to touch the small of her back with his strong rough hands. Her hands unclasped from the back of his neck and she trailed one down his shoulder as the other explored his abs and chest. They broke apart, both needing air and immediately went back for more. This went on for at least five minutes when Popeye gave a loud groan at the window. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together while she quietly said, "Ok Popeye, Mommy's coming."

"I guess I better go." He whispered not letting go of the tight embrace he held her in.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said.

With two final light kisses first to her forehead and then to her lips, he turned around and walked away, looking back with a slight wave and a wink. Then she watched him from the door as he headed toward the driveway stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets and looking to the sky. Then he climbed in to the waiting SUV and he was gone.

Just then her office phone rang pulling her from her memories of the night before. She answered knowing it was her friend and as she listened, barely saying ten words other than hello and goodbye, her smile slowly worked its way to a deep frown. Hanging up the phone, she pulled her cell phone from her hip and searched the contacts and hit send.

"Morgan"

"Hey, Jason? It's Elizabeth."

"Hey! How are you? I had a great time last night." He said smiling and leaning back in his desk chair.

"We need to talk. Can you meet me for lunch?" she said stern and businesslike.

Noticing her tone he asked somewhat warily, "Is everything ok?"

"I just need to talk to you about something. It's important so I would like to do this soon. Are you free for lunch?" still stern in her words.

"Well, I'll make time for you, yes. What's this about?" He asked, suddenly nervous that she didn't want to see him anymore of worse; she was in danger because one of his enemies had discovered how important she was becoming to him. Either way, it didn't sound good and he felt his morning turn a complete one eighty from the blissful mood he had been feeling.

"Fine, what time is good? I can meet you whenever is best for you."

Glancing down at his watch that Michael and Morgan gave him for Christmas and noticing it was already eleven he said, "now is good if that's ok with you. Do you want me to come pick you up? I can be there in ten minutes."

"No, I'll meet you. I would prefer it somewhere private so what do you suggest."

"Well, my penthouse is half way between your office and mine…."

She cut him off mid-sentence, "No, I am **not** going to yourplace. How about Metro park. I'll grab some sandwiches and meet you at the north entrance."

"Uh, okay? Twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, is there anything specific you want? There's a sandwich shop on my way."

"Turkey on rye is fine" he said letting all the breath leave his body as if he would never be able to breathe again. Whatever had her upset had her suddenly treating him like a stranger or at best a business associate. He felt his heart bleed and harden as if it were already preparing for what was to come.

"Good, twenty minutes. Bye"

Before Jason could say goodbye in return he heard the click of her hanging up the phone. Stammering to his feet he yelled, "Milo, get in here."

"Yes boss"

"Is anything going on that I am unaware of?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Have we had any troubles with any of the other families or seen any signs of trouble going on in this town."

"Not that I am aware of. Why, what's up?"

"Nothing. I am going out for a while. I'll be back later, call me if anything happens and find Spinelli. I want him here when I get back." Jason said with a roar. Something was wrong and whatever it was, he didn't want to wait to find out.

Pulling up to the north entrance of the park he couldn't help but laugh at the irony that she picked the park directly across the street from his penthouse. He didn't see her car so he decided to wait in the truck so that he could watch to see if she was being followed. Within minutes she pulled into the lot and climbed out of the car with a bag in her hand. She looked around and headed over to a bench nearby.

'She must not recognize the SUV' he thought. He didn't notice anyone or anything that seemed out of the ordinary so he climbed out of the truck and headed over toward her.

Walking up behind the bench he reached out to touch her shoulder, "Hey"

She jerked from his grasp. "What?..Oh, hey you scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said as he pulled his hand back and dropped his head and shoulders.

Patting the empty space beside her on the bench she gave a light smile and said, "Here have a seat. I brought you a bottled water to go with your sandwich, I hope that's ok."

As he sat down at the farthest part of the bench away from her without falling off, he looked over at her and stretched his arm across the back of the bench toward her. Frowning he said, "Yeah that's fine. What's going on? I thought you had a good time last night."

Realizing how dejected he looked and remembering the tone in her voice over the phone she softened and reached up and clasped her hand to his outstretched one. Reassuring him she looked into his eyes, "I did Jason. I really had a wonderful time last night. I just wish it would have lasted longer."

With that comment he smiled, sat up straighter and moved in a little closer. He reached for her chin to pull her into a kiss and she backed up and peered into his eyes pulling her face from his hand. Now he was confused. She wants me? She doesn't want me?

Deciding to just get to the point she blurted, "Are you a mobster?"

"What?" He said shocked at the question.

"Are.You.A.Mobster? Involved in organized crime. Dealing drugs and guns and whatever else mobsters do."

Realizing she was very confused and had apparently heard something, he grabbed the bag and bottled water, stood and looked at her. "Come on; let's go talk somewhere more private."

"More private than this? We are in a park in the middle of the day and no one is within thirty feet of us."

"Elizabeth do you want to talk or what? I am not going to talk to you about this out in the open where surveillance can pick up our voices."

Suddenly scared she said, "Maybe I don't need to hear what you have to say. Maybe you just told me everything I need to know."

"Well, if that's your decision then fine but I seem to remember you saying something about not running away like a scared little girl. I would appreciate your letting me explain whatever it is you seem to _THINK_ I do or don't do."

Realizing he had just thrown her own words back into her face and seeing the look in his eyes that he really wanted to answer her questions, she accepted. "Fine, where do you feel will be more private."

Looking up at his penthouse across the street but thinking better of it he pointed toward his Escalade. "Let's talk in my SUV."

Once they settled into the front seat of his SUV he turned to face her and started the talk that he knew would send her running but prayed wouldn't.

"The other business I am involved in is not, shall we say, on the up and up. However, I don't sell drugs or guns and never have or never will. There is a lot I can't and won't tell you about this but when I said my life was dangerous, I meant it. Sonny and I are constantly being threatened by other _families_ and the people we care about are sometimes used as a way to get to us."

Elizabeth sat wide-eyed listening to Jason vaguely explain. Without saying it, he pretty much admitted to being in the mob. "Do you kill people?"

"People have died."

"You didn't exactly answer my question."

"And I am not going to. Listen, you asked me not to lie to you and I am trying not to. What I don't tell you doesn't affect you and me. I don't want to hurt you. You said as long as not telling you something doesn't directly hurt you then you would accept that. Please tell me you meant it. I don't want to lose you."

Realizing what he had just admitted, he blushed. Recovering because now he was curious where all this had come from he looked at her again, "Where did you hear about this?"

"Do you remember my friends Maggie and John last night?"

Searching his memory and remembering the old couple that gave him a bad feeling he said slowly, "Yes"

"Well, their daughter lives in Port Charles and they used to live in New York. Maggie called me this morning. She said they knew who you were and who you worked for and that I needed to stay away from you. She told me something about five families that I didn't understand but she said you are a killer Jason. A mob enforcer is what she called you. She said I would end up dead if I wasn't careful. Is that what you are? An enforcer?"

He stared at her but kept silent. He didn't answer her because he knew that she was going to follow her friend's advice and he would never see her again. No sense in admitting it. His chest felt tight as he could feel his heart shattering. He looked at her with dread. He's lost her before he ever even had her. He wished he would have just taken her to her bed last night and ravaged her because now he would never know the feel of her naked body against his. He would never taste her and feel her inner walls surround his cock. He would never stare into those beautiful blue eyes and see a desire meant only for him. His jeans felt tight as he thought about having her ample tits in his hands and his mouth. Breaking him from his wandering thoughts he heard her saying something. Focusing he said, "What?"

"I _said_ does me calling you an enforcer turn you on?" she said incredulously and pointing at his growing erection.

"Um, uh" was all he could get out of his mouth before he slammed open the truck door and jumped out slamming it behind him.

She quickly jumped out of her side of the vehicle and walked around to him. He was standing with his one arm leaning on the SUV and his head buried in his arm facing the vehicle and the other hand pushing down on his jeans to try to get his erection to subside. She put her hand around his lowered arm and tugged at him.

"Elizabeth don't."

"Don't what?"

"Just don't. Look, you are scared and I understand really I do." He now dropped his other hand and turned toward her. "You are so different from me. You are innocent and your world is completely different from my world. Now that you know how dangerous my life is you don't want me. Fine. But that doesn't mean that I don't want you, desire you. You're just so…so wonderful. I have never met anyone like you."

"Why do you say that I don't want you? I have wanted you since the first time I saw you. I wanted to ask you to stay with me last night when you brought me home but knew you would tell me no and couldn't take your rejection. Ok, so our worlds ARE different and I AM scared of what that means. But I am not scared of you. I have never felt safer with anyone like I feel in your arms."

"Does that mean you aren't running away?" he asked suddenly hopeful at the thought of her being able to accept what he was.

"Well, I can't promise you anything and I still feel you owe me a little more of an explanation than you have told me so far but, no. I am not running away. At least not now."

That was good enough for him. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush to his body. She could feel his hardened cock and coyly looked into his eyes, "So, does it turn you on? You know, being called an _enforcer_?"

"Elizabeth" he admonished.

"Well, it turns me on too. Where can we go to umm take care of this?" she murmured while gently rubbing her hand over his jean covered erection.

Looking up he laughed. "Actually, if you are sure about this, my penthouse is across the street. Would you like to finish our talk there?"

"I don't know if I can wait that long. And from the feel of things, neither can you." She said as she looked up at the 12 story building.

Grabbing her hand away from his pants he looked at her and said, "Get in."


	13. WalMart

**Chapter 13**

**Wal-mart**

Opening the back door to the car she jumped into the back seat with a slight lifting push on her bottom and he followed. As soon as he got the door shut his lips crashed down onto her. He moved her so that she was lying down and he was over top of her. He forced his tongue into her mouth and their tongues mated in a rough dance while his hands immediately grabbed her thighs and spread them so he could situate himself between them. Her hands tugged at his shirt and he straightened just enough to be able to pull his shirt over his head and toss it into the back. She sat up slightly and started unbuttoning his jeans. Once she got his zipper down she reached into his boxers and grabbed his throbbing member. Wanting her lips again he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her mouth back onto his. His tongue again snaking into her mouth. He moaned when he felt her soft cool hands on his cock. He raised her skirt with his one hand thanking the heavens that she wasn't in pants. His other hand reached under her red sweater and grasped onto one of her breasts. He used his fingers to run over the lace to feel and pinch her nipple. Twirling it around in his fingers he dropped his other hand and grabbed the hem of her sweater and tugged it up.

When Elizabeth felt her sweater going up her body she panicked. Pulling away from his kiss and stopping both of his hands with her arms she heard him groan loudly having let go of his cock.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I didn't mean to push." He stammered trying to recover and assure her that he would never do anything she didn't want to.

"It's not that, TRUST me. It's just, can't people see us?" She said as she looked out of the windows.

Relieved that she didn't want to stop he laughed. "No, these windows have tinting that allows you to see out but not in."

"Good, now where were we" as she grabbed her sweater and pulled it over her head then shook her head so that her long soft curls settled around her shoulders and over her breasts.

Looking down at her and realizing that all of his dreams were about to come true, he snarled at her and said, "MINE" then he crashed back down onto her. Lips on lips and with a forceful jerk of her legs he pulled her directly underneath him. He grabbed onto the clasp of her red lace bra and with one quick flip of his fingers the clasp gave way. He kissed her with a passion that ignited a fire deep within her and she moaned as his rough calloused hands grabbed onto her tits. He plundered her mouth and then slowly kissed a trail over her chin, onto her neck and down her chest until he reached her nipple. He licked and kissed and sucked on her nipple until it was a hard as a pebble. He then moved over to the other breast to repeat the pleasure.

She had kicked off her heels and used her feet and big toes to grab hold of his jeans and boxers at his hips and pushed them down his thighs. Lifting up slightly to allow his pants to go down to his ankles and also to reach down to her warm wet center he smiled when he felt her wet panties. Realizing that in the truck this could become an impossible move to remove them he quickly lowered his other hand and in one swift movement he ripped the red lace panties in half giving way to the object of his desire. She gasped and it caused him to look up at her. She looked deep into his eyes while reaching down to grab on to his now steel hard cock. She gave him a sly smile and he captured her smile with his lips. Tongues intertwining he slowly ran one finger up her slit and then pushed it inside her. She was so tight he growled at the sensation around his finger. Her pussy clinched tight and he slowly moved his finger in and out picking up the pace while using his thumb to find her swollen bud. Moving his thumb in a circular motion he picked up the pace and shoved another finger inside her. He fucked her with his fingers until he could feel her inner walls start to tighten and her clit started to throb under his thumb.

"You're so tight." He whispered in her ear as he licked her lobe and pulled it into his mouth lightly biting it.

Elizabeth moaned with pleasure as she massaged his throbbing cock. Her fingers were barely able to close around his long thick shaft. With her other hand she cupped his balls and gave them a light squeeze. He groaned and shot straight up at the sensation. Seeing her puzzled look he pulled her hand away from his cock and lined himself up with her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked wanting to make sure that there were no doubts before this went past the point of no return.

"Yes" she breathed.

As soon as he heard the word leave her lips he thrust inside her and grabbed onto her hips to steady her while he reveled in the sensation of her pussy gripping onto his dick.

"Oh FUCK!" Elizabeth yelled at the huge cock inside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked hoping he hadn't just hurt her.

"Oh GOD yes Jason. You feel so good."

He leaned down and kissed her lips, sliding his tongue in and slowly started thrusting his cock into her hot wet pussy. She moved and thrust her hips in time to his. She put a leg up over his shoulders to give him easier access to her body. They moaned and groaned at the pleasures they were both feeling. She slapped his ass a couple of times and told him how big and hard his dick was. He grabbed onto her tits and pinched her nipples lightly. He pulled his mouth from hers and leaned up away from her to give him a better view of her face and down her body. His cock was moving sensually in and out of her tight little pussy. He smiled when he noticed that she was clean shaven except for a little patch that looked like the shape of a heart. The sight of it caused him to stop inside her.

"You are so beautiful." He said looking into her eyes with a hunger.

He could feel her walls starting to quiver around his cock and he immediately put a thumb to her throbbing bud and pushed and massaged it in a circular motion. He pulled almost completely out and then thrust back into her with force. He watched as her eyes rolled back and she grabbed the back of the seat with the one hand and groaned his name from deep within her. He thrust into her again and felt her pussy clinch and release, clinch and release as he felt his own orgasm coming from deep within him. She reached down with her other hand and squeezed his balls as she moaned his name again.

"Elizabeth, OH GOD. I'm coming. OH FUCK" he said as he quickened his pace and

fell over the edge, her orgasm milking his own. He started to convulse slightly at the intensity of the orgasm. He thrust two more times and pushing her leg off of his shoulder he fell on her. He kissed her passionately and then buried his head into her neck breathing in and out heavily.

She swirled her fingernails in circles on his back as she basked in the glow of the release she had just experienced. She had never felt such intensity. Never had a man made her feel so wonderful. After a few minutes their breathing started to become normal again and he leaned up slightly so as not to crush her. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments and then she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked smiling as he felt one last throb of his dick still inside her.

"I'm in bed with the mob." She giggled at the cliché

"No, you're in the back seat with the mob." He said as he laughed with her pulling her with him as he sat up and she straddled him.

He kissed her lips and then moved down and kissed her nipple.

Suddenly panicking she said, "Oh shit! What time is it?"

"Huh? Oh 12:30." He said as he glanced over at the clock on the dash board.

"Shit shit shit JASON. I have a meeting at one-thirty." She said as she quickly pulled her bra back around and clasped it. Leaning down to grab her sweater she caused his dick to pull from inside her. He groaned and grabbed onto her arms.

"Calm down. Just call and cancel so that we can go upstairs and finish this the right way."

"I can't" she said as she quickly pulled her sweater over her head and moved to the seat beside him tugging down her navy blue skirt.

"Why not?" He asked with a slight pout. He reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Because I don't _own_ the company that I work for **Jason** and besides, it's with the labor attorney and... Oh no, I can't sit in a meeting with my boss and the labor attorney without panties on."

"Opps, sorry about that." He blushed.

Pulling her three inch red heels on while he pulled his boxers and jeans up she looked around for a mirror. Climbing toward the front seat she pulled the rearview mirror to her and checked her makeup and hair.

"Busted, I am so SO busted." She said and then she yelped.

Bending over to check her appearance in the mirror gave him a perfect view of the slit that had just given him so much pleasure. Slipping his two fingers back inside her he announced loudly with an animalistic growl. "MINE"

She sat back with such force she nearly sprained his wrist attached to the hand that had the two fingers still inside her.

"Jason, you are NOT helping."

"Baby, calm down. I don't want you to leave. Isn't there something you can do?"

"Like what, lie and say I was in a car accident?"

"Well, how would they know?"

"Jason, I think they will know I am lying when my car doesn't have a scratch on it."

Thinking for a minute a smile slowly spread across his face.

"What?" she asked as she saw a plan forming in his eyes.

"Well, what if it wasn't a lie?" He said as he jumped out of the truck and jumped back in to the front seat. Pulling his keys from his pocket he started the engine and put it in drive and slammed straight into the passenger side of her car.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing?" she asked incredulous that he had the gall to just run into her car.

Pulling the truck back away from the car he inspected the damage through the windshield. He smiled and said, "There it's no longer a lie. Do you think we could go upstairs to my penthouse now? I have so much more that I want to do to you. All good of course." He wiggled one eyebrow at her to let her know his intentions.

"You are crazy!" she said.

"No, just a problem solver. Sometimes the obvious is the most effective."

"I still can't, we have a big ERRISA lawsuit against us and I need to be in this meeting." She said.

"Oh, sorry. I guess that wasn't such a good idea then."

"Ya think? Now how am I supposed to get back to work?"

Reaching to the console he pushed a button.

"Yes boss" she heard the car announce and it caused her to jump slightly.

"I need your help. I am at the park across from the penthouse and I need a car and a cleanup."

"Is everything alright? What happened?"

"No, not that! I need help getting Elizabeth back to work and getting her car and the Escalade to the body shop. Bring the new unmarked sedan for Elizabeth to drive."

"Be there in ten boss."

Turning to Elizabeth who was now in the front seat next to him he smiled. "Better?"

"Well, I don't really know. I am kind of shell shocked. An hour ago I was terrified at the conversation I was about to have with you. Twenty minutes ago I was screaming your name while you fucked me senseless. Five minutes ago I was shocked at the fact that you just PURPOSELY rammed into my car and now I am stunned at the fact that the car just told me he would be here in ten and that you think that any of this is no big deal! It's just another day in the life of Jason Morgan."

"Senseless, huh?" he said as he pulled her arm to get her to move closer to him.

"Is that all you heard?"

"No, you also said you were screaming my name twenty minutes ago. When do I get to hear it again?"

"Jason, you really are brain damaged" she laughed as she climbed up and around in the seat to kiss him.

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again, this time harder. She purred and he knew that she wasn't mad. They continued to kiss until Max walked into his line of vision.

"Ok my lady, your chariot awaits. I'll have your car fixed and ready by tomorrow."

He said as he opened the car door and she moved over and climbed out of the other side. Jason walked up and spoke to Max while Max looked back and forth from one vehicle to the next shaking his head and smiling.

She went over to her car and grabbed her purse and walked back to the two men. Jason took her hand and turned it upward and dropped a set of keys to a silver C Class Mercedes and smiled at her. "I hope you like it. Call me after your meeting, okay?"

"I like MY car Jason and you can bet I'll call you after the meeting. Maybe by then you will have come back to your senses and you can explain why you thought this was a solution."

With that she turned on her heel and headed toward the car. He followed behind and waited for her to roll down the window. She was getting acclimated to the new vehicle, moving the seat up and tilting the steering wheel. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. "MINE" he said again twirling a chocolate curl in his finger "all mine."

She smiled and winked at him and told him she'd call him in a few hours. Driving the car out of the parking lot she headed straight for the Wal-mart. 'I can't go into a meeting with Ethan and Mr. Lundy without panties on' she thought.


	14. The Penthouse

**Chapter 14**

**The Penthouse**

Two hours. Two of the longest hours of Jason's life had passed since he saw her. He checked his phone for the fifth time to make sure it was on. After she left, Max drove her car to the body shop they used where the guys were paid well and kept their mouths shut. Jason told Max he would bring the Escalade. Once he opened the door he smelled the strong scent of sex wafting through the vehicle and his dick gave a little twitch. He climbed in and turned around to look at the back seat. Instantly his mind went to the little heart shaped patch. His heart, his body, his Elizabeth. He smiled at the thought of her shaving that heart just for him. She had to have since the shave seemed so clean. 'She must have done that this morning', he thought.

He picked up the phone and called Max to say that he would bring the SUV later and that he was going to the penthouse for a while. He didn't need everyone knowing what had happened in the truck so he figured it needed to breathe a bit before taking it to the shop. He pulled in to the garage, climbed out and walked to the elevator.

Once inside his penthouse he sat down on the couch and pulled one of the sandwiches out of the bag Elizabeth left. He checked inside one and notices pastrami and corned beef on pumpernickel. 'She's got good taste' he thought. Then he pulled the other sandwich out and started eating. He was lost in thought about the events that had just transpired.

Now, two and a half hours later, he was antsy. He went to his room to make sure the maid had been there. She came every Tuesday to change bed linen and clean the bathroom and kitchen then take both his and Spinelli's laundry downstairs to the in-house dry cleaners. She came back Thursdays with their laundry and cleaned the rest of the house. She did a good job and even did his shopping for him if he asked. He didn't need much but Spinelli needed his orange soda and bar-b-que chips and she was more than happy to do it for the healthy paycheck she received. He even gave her a credit card to buy towels, sheets and whatever else she needed to buy for his house. She was an honest woman and always brought back receipts to prove that what she bought on his card was for him.

"Why hasn't she called yet?" he grumbled as he paced his apartment. He thought about what she had said about some kind of meeting. He truthfully wasn't paying attention because his brain was still fogged from his orgasm. What the hell kind of meeting could take so long. She promised she would call as soon as she was done. He wondered if she had forgotten. What if she thought about the admission he had made about his life and changed her mind?

He pulled his phone from his pocket for the sixth time and flipped it open. Just then it rang and the caller ID said 'Elizabeth' Finally!

"Hey" he said with a raspy sound to his voice.

"Hey you" she purred.

"How did your meeting go?"

"Fine but I was a little distracted. Mr. Lundy was growing agitated toward the end because he kept having to repeat everything to me."

"Why were you distracted?" he asked, knowing why but wanting to hear her say it.

"I think you know." She purred

"Your car?"

"Uh, no yours."

"Mmm yeah, MINE" he said as he pictured the heart shaped patch in his mind again.

"I love the Mercedes by the way. What a car! Although Jane knew right away that it certainly wasn't a rental from my insurance company. Hey, did you know that she and Bernie have been ummm getting closer?"

"Mmm what? You like the car? You can have it. Actually, if you don't like the color we'll go pick out another one for you."

"Jason, am I that good? You are going to buy me a Mercedes for my services."

Realizing how rude and demeaning what he had said was he stammered, "Uh no I, I didn't mean that. I would never treat you…ask you….buy you…" he let out a long sigh and said, "Elizabeth, I don't think of you as a whore. I don't know what I was thinking. Just forget I said that, please?"

She laughed and decided to let him off the hook. "I know you didn't mean that but I think a Mercedes should be a gift saved for maybe the tenth or eleventh date at least."

Letting out the breath he had been holding, he quickly asked, "When can I see you again?"

"Well, when do you want to see me again?"

"Right NOW!" he growled into the phone.

"Well…how about in twenty minutes? I told my boss I had to leave and he said I was no good here because I seemed a little rattled. He figured it must have been the car accident." She laughed.

"Great, do you want me to come get you? I can have Max being me to your office."

"No, I can drive. Where are you?"

"At my apartment. Do you want to come here? I still have your sandwich and you _must_ be starving by now." He said as he sat down on the couch and looked at the sandwich still sitting on the coffee table. Or if you don't want to come here I can meet you at your place or….I don't really care. I just want to see you."

"The penthouse is fine. I'll be there in a few."

"Great! I can't wait."

"Me either. Hey, where do I go once I get there?"

"Just pull up front and tell the valet that the car is mine and then take the penthouse elevator. It's separate from the other elevators. I don't really know why but they have three. Two for the lower floors and one for the penthouse floor. Mine is number two."

"Ok, I'll be there soon. Oh, Jason? Enforcer!" and she slammed down the phone with a giggle.

He hung up the phone and leaned back and smiled. Enforcer. That word didn't turn him on but she thought it did. She couldn't be farther from the truth. SHE turned him on. He had been fighting semi erections for two weeks. Every time he thought about her his dick would respond. He even had to go masturbate a few times just to be able to concentrate on his job. Hell, just this morning when he woke up he had to.

She was quickly filling his mind. During the day to day humdrum his mind constantly wandered back to her. However, he was always able to concentrate when something important was happening.

Just then his phone rang again.

"Morgan"

"Stonecold? It is I, the Jackal. I am at the office as you requested. Will your arrival to instruct me to do your cyber bidding be posthaste?"

"Spinelli, I'm sorry. I forgot about you. I am not coming in but I want you to look into someone for me. Mark Webber. Get me everything you can on him. He lives here in town so start with his job and where he lives and then work from there."

"Yes Master, the grasshopper will scour all of cyberspace and report his findings most rapidly."

"Good, thank you." He said and he hung up the phone. Although he hated prying into Elizabeth's life like this, he needed to know about her husband and this was the way he usually did it. If he asked, he felt sure that Elizabeth would tell him but he didn't want to ask her. He wanted to keep their conversations off of past love relationships.

He looked at his watch and noticed it had been fifteen minutes since Elizabeth had called. He couldn't wait to see her. Not wanting to waste a minute, he decided to go down to the lobby and meet her there.

Once down in the lobby he chatted with a few people he knew from the building. The doormen worked for him. Once he bought the apartment, he quickly bought the building as well but paid extra for the old owner to continue running it. The man was actually happy to continue to operate the building. It had a small café/bar, a dry cleaner, a hair and nail salon and two clothing stores; one for men and one for women. He needed to own it to install his own security team and system without causing people to become alarmed. Once the sale was final, he instructed the old owner that all rentals and purchases of units would have to be approved by him and that hiring and firing employees of the building were to be handled the same. The man agreed and with the healthy commission and salary he offered him, Jason knew that the man didn't want to ruin his chance at financial freedom. The old man had been suffering financially from constructing this building and was several payments behind on his loans. Jason Morgan had saved him from foreclosure and turned his financial outlook back to the positive. He now had a healthy nest egg for he and his wife and enjoyed the operation of the building more than the headache of owning it anyway. He didn't realize after winning the lottery how fast that money would go with the construction of the building but once it was complete, he was nearly bankrupt.

Jason saw the "owner" heading toward him and checked out the doors once again to see that Elizabeth wasn't there. He turned and greeted the old man.

"Mr. Austin. How are you today, sir?"

"Hello Jason, it's nice to see you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Jason smiled at the older man. They had agreed that to keep up appearances he would call Jason by his first name.

"Um, no. I have a friend coming and I wanted to meet her down here in the lobby."

"Her?" the old man asked, knowing that Jason Morgan never brought women to his place. The young strange kid brought girls over, well, mostly one girl but Jason never brought any girl except Carly.

"Yes, her name is Elizabeth Morgan and…" just then he saw her car pull up. "Excuse me." He said as he walked toward the door and quickly shot around to beat the valet to open the car door for her.

"Hi!" he said offering her his hand.

"I thought you were going to meet me in your apartment?"

"I couldn't wait" he said shyly and dipping his head to give her a light kiss on the lips.

"Monroe, put the car in the garage next to my Escalade." Jason said to the valet as he wrapped his arm over Elizabeth's shoulder and started walking in to the building.

"Jason, who is your lovely friend?" Mr. Austin asked.

"Mr. Austin this is Elizabeth Webber. Elizabeth, this is Mr. Austin, the owner of the building"

Bending at the waist and taking her hand in his he kissed her knuckles and said, "So very nice to meet you Miss Webber."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Austin. However, you have met me before. You are friends with my boss Mr. Durham. You and your lovely wife were at our company Christmas party a few years ago."

"Oh yes, HR is it? Mr. Durden really likes you. He speaks very highly of you. Said you have worked hard to climb the ladder in his office and now that you are in HR, his company has seen a twenty percent decline in employee turnover and a forty percent decline in workplace injuries. You must be very good at your job."

"Why thank you, I try. It's nice to know that Mr. Durden appreciates me and recognizes my accomplishments. He certainly never would tell me to my face. He only reminds me that I am always late and according to him, take too much vacation."

They both laughed because they knew that Mr. Durden never took vacation so he could not imagine why any of his staff wanted to.

Becoming increasingly agitated at the old man monopolizing Elizabeth's attention, he pulled her close and said, "I am sure your boss knows how valuable you are now come on, I have candles burning and don't want to leave them too long. I would hate to burn down the building."

"Well you two better go then." Mr. Austin smiled at them.

"Nice to see you again. Tell Mrs. Austin I said hello." Elizabeth said.

"I will Miss Webber, I will."

With a nod of his head toward the old man Jason snaked his arm around Elizabeth's waist and semi pushed her toward the elevator.

"Why would you leave candles burning and then leave your apartment?" she asked as they waited at the elevator.

The door opened and he pushed her inside. "I didn't. I lied to shut the old man up. I didn't like sharing you."

"Oh, well then what's the hurry?"

"I want to be alone with you." He said and as soon as the elevator door closed he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard.

"Whoa boy, I'm not going anywhere." She said as she pushed him back peeling her bottom lip from between his teeth.

"Sorry, this has been the longest three hours of my life. By the way, the old man and I lied to you. I actually own this building but he runs it for me and I don't want people knowing that I own it so he keeps up the façade for me."

"Why would you….OH. Never mind. Thank you for telling me."

"I don't want to lie to you Elizabeth. I was serious when I said that."

"Thank you but you don't have to tell me everything. I don't really want to know too much about THAT."

"About what? Me owning this building is legitimate and was bought with legitimate assets. The story is to protect his reputation as much as mine."

"Okey dokey." She smiled and moved in closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. They stared at each other and held each other for the rest of the ride.

The ding of the elevator pulled them from their gaze and he dropped his arms from her shoulders and grabbed hold of her hand. "Come on." He said as he pulled her off the elevator and toward his door. With his free hand he pulled his keys from his pocket and quickly opened the door.

Once the door was shut he swung around and picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Walking back to the door he pushed her into it and started kissing her with a lustful force. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and explored. She giggled a little but mated with his tongue and ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. He squeezed her bottom and pushed his pelvis into her center.

"MINE" He breathed into her mouth.

She pulled her head back, "You keep saying that. I am not your possession Mr. Morgan. I am your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend, huh?"

"Well, I…I kind of thought that…" she stammered, puzzled by his question.

"Girlfriend it is. I like the sound of that. But you know, if you are my girlfriend then that means you're MINE" he interrupted and then crashed his lips back onto hers before she could respond.

"I want you, now! Let's go upstairs" he said after a few more minutes of kissing.

"I, well, I…I kind of need a shower and I don't have any clothes or well…anything."

"You don't need clothes. I don't want you in them anyway."

"Jason, slow down. I said I wasn't going anywhere."

"I'm sorry, I just…Now that I have been with you, I want more."

"How much more?"

"All of you. I want to explore you. I didn't get to do that yet."

"Well, I feel the same way but I would like a shower. I feel a little dirty from our romp earlier and I want some clean clothes to put on afterward. Besides, you have barely even let me in to see your place. It's not often I get to see a three point seven million dollar penthouse."

Setting her down on the floor and stepping aside he asked, "How did you know how much I paid for this place?"

"Oh, I tend to watch the real estate channel and dream sometimes. I saw this place some time ago. Well, not really. They weren't finished when they were being advertised."

"What size do you wear?"

"Excuse me?"

"Size. You know as in your pants and your shirt. I am going to get you some clothes brought up from the boutique."

"I can buy my own clothes Jason." she huffed.

"Well, I can offer you some drawstring running pants and one of my t-shirts."

"That will be fine. Want to join me in the shower?"

"Mmm, I'd love to" he growled as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. She giggled the whole way up as he nipped at her neck and ears.

They went into the master suite and he laid her down on the bed and moved in over her, parting her legs with his knee. His hand snaked up her thigh while he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He continued to trail up her thigh with one hand while keeping his weight off of her with the other. When he met with her newly bought red boy short panties he stopped.

"Hey, I could have sworn I ripped those off of you."

"I stopped on my way back to the office. I told you I couldn't go into a meeting without panties on." She giggled.

He loved hearing her giggle. It was so innocent and playful. He looked at her and smiled. "YOU are going to be the death of me little missy."

"What did _I_ do?" she asked demurely.

"You didn't run." He said staring her straight in her beautiful blue eyes. "You stayed."

"Yeah, about that…" she started and her stomach growled. She smiled slightly embarrassed and said, "I am pretty hungry."

"Well, let me have my way with you and then jump into the shower and we'll go out to eat."

"K" she said and then pulled him back down into a kiss forgetting about the fact that she really wanted to talk more about his _other_ life.

After kissing for a while and exploring her body with his hands, he pulled her up the bed and sat up and removed his shirt. She sat up and removed her sweater and bra and kicked off her shoes. He stood and unbuttoned his pants and then leaned in to kiss her while he pulled his pants and boxers downs and kicked off his shoes wiggling hit feet loose from his pants at the same time. He stood back up and looked down at her.

"You are so beautiful. I can't believe you are here."

"You act as if you are some mutt I found on the side of the road."

"I am"

"Yeah, a sexy millionaire….some mutt." She said laughing and he laughed with her.

He rolled her to her side and unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt. Rolling her onto her back he tugged at her skirt as she lifted her hips to help him. Once her skirt was off he moved back up her body, lifting her leg and kissing down her thigh. Once he got to where her thigh connected to her hip he leaned back on his knees and pulled her panties off. Now with both of them completely naked he stared at her. He memorized every inch of her. He touched her and kissed her and licked her. He moved up to her lips and kissed her softly. He moved around and kissed her cheek, then her chin then moved further down to her neck and collarbone. She moaned at the pleasure he and his lips were giving her. His hand cupped her breast and he twirled the nipple in his fingers. He slowly worked down with his mouth to her other breast. He bit her hard and then kissed the pain away. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and twirled his tongue around the hardening bud. He then moved to the other breast and repeated the action.

She curled her fingers in his hair and pressed his head into her tit. He was making her have a mini orgasm by sucking on her nipple. She needed him inside her.

"Jason" she said in a low raspy voice.

"Tell me what you want Elizabeth." He said as he moved down to her stomach. He licked her belly button and bit her hip bone then kissed over the bite. He slowly worked down further until he was just above her clit.

"Jason, stop!" she said and she sat up quickly.

"What? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I just…I would really rather have a shower if you plan to...umm."

"You mean if I plan to eat your pussy"

She blushed at his statement. "Well, yes."

"Fine, we have all night for me to explore you. Let me make love to you now though because I can't wait for you to take a shower." He said as he rose up and centered himself with her.

"Thank you" she said and she leaned up to kiss him while she reached down and grabbed his hard cock and rubbed it across her clit.

"Elizabeth" Jason growled as he slowly entered her. She felt so warm. She was so tight and it felt like her insides were choking his hardened, throbbing member.

"MINE" she sort of growled and thrust her hips up to meet his.

They moved slowly and sensually, taking their time to feel each other. He lifted one leg to get deeper inside her and she moaned her approval when he reached around and gently slid one finger in her ass. She licked and sucked his nipples and he felt his balls tighten at the sensation. After a while of this he rolled her over on top of him. He wanted to look at her while he moved inside her. She arched her back and rocked her hips over his cock. He reached up and cupped both of her breasts. She steadied herself on his knees and then pulled her legs to a squatting position. She thrust up and down while holding his knees for balance. When that was too tough she grabbed his hands and tangled her fingers with his and he locked his arms to give her balance. She did deep squats pulling up to where she could feel the head of his cock brush past her clit then she slammed back down hard. He groaned her name at the sensation and dropped his knees so that she could take more of him in her the next time. She repeated that motion until her knees started to quiver. Noticing her knees he sat up and steadied her, kissing her nipple and then her neck.

"You feel so good" he whispered while he laid her back and then with one quick flip, pulled his legs from under her back and thrust back inside her. Now back on top he started quickening the pace. He moved in and out gyrating his hips from side to side to brush the tip of his dick against her pelvic bone.

She leaned up to kiss him but felt the orgasm coiling within. She grabbed his ass and started pushing him, harder and faster. She felt the twinges start and the more he thrust the more the sensation made way into full blown spasms and tingles from within. With one thrust he rocked upward and his shaft pressed her throbbing bud and pulled her into her full blown orgasm. She screamed his name so loud that it rattled off the walls. "J A S O N"

"Come for me baby, that's it. I'm right behind you." And with that, he felt her inner walls squeeze his dick and with one quick thrust he came hard. His release was so forceful she could feel the creamy hot liquid spew up into her. He continued to thrust as he looked at her face. She had turned her head and was now grabbing onto both sides of the pillow wrapping her head up in it. She screamed into the pillow but he couldn't tell if they were just screams or actual words.

When he came she could feel him shoot deep into her belly. She shivered at the intensity and screamed into the pillow. She didn't mean to scream so loud the first time so she figured the pillow would muffle her some.

"Elizabeth" Jason finally started to speak as he laid there spooning her with one hand resting over her breast and the other wrapped around her neck and holding her as close to him as possible without splitting open his skin to let her step inside.

"Yes Jason?"

"You said MINE" he laughed and then he flipped her over, towering himself above her and peppered her face with kisses.


	15. Spinelli

**Chapter 15**

**Spinelli**

Elizabeth and Jason stayed in the moment of their lovemaking for a while. He caressed her body with little tickles up and down her side. He kissed her hair, her neck, her back and her shoulder. When he continued to hear her purr with ecstasy and shiver slightly, he was warmed with a manly pride. He knew she was content. Elizabeth rolled over to face him and started drawing her name on his chest. Then her stomach growled again.

"Okay, lets get you fed so that we can come back here and start all over. I want to work my way from your toes to your nose."

"Where are you planning to take me dressed in your t-shirt and sweat pants?"

"Is it up to me? Why don't we order in that way I can keep you in my bed?"

"I want steak!" she said with earnest.

"Steak?"

"Yeah, I'm ravenous"

"Well then, steak it is. I think you need to let me get you some clothes from the boutique downstairs though."

"Jason, I know you have plenty of money but I earn my own living and I pay my way in this world. I don't want to be _that_ kind of girlfriend."

"I don't see how me buying you a dress makes you _that_ kind of girlfriend. Are you going to let me buy your dinner or are we splitting the check too?"

She giggled at his comment, "No, you can surely buy me dinner. I may be independent but I am still a _girl_."

"Well then maybe we should head to your place and get you some clothes."

"Fine. Let's go then. Do you want to join me in the shower?"

"I would love to." he said and he scooped her up off the bed and carried her into his bathroom.

They stepped into the shower and his hands were all over her. They made love again and then washed each other. An hour later they were dressed and heading down the stairs.

"What am I supposed to do for shoes?" she said looking down at her bare feet.

"Didn't you have on shoes when you got here?" he asked dumbfounded at her question.

"Jason, I don't think traipsing through the lobby of your building in your black t-shirt that is three times too big, your grey sweatpants that are about a foot too long and red high heels is the fashion statement I want to send to your neighbors."

"Well then I'll carry you." He said as he lifted her up into his arms and made his way over to the desk to grab his keys, wallet and gun from the drawer.

Just then the door flew open and hit Elizabeth in the head.

"OW!" she screamed pulling her hand to the rapidly rising lump on the back of her head.

"SPINELLI" Jason screamed while glaring at the startled boy still holding the door handle in his hand.

"Stonecold, please forgive my forceful invasion. The Jackal hastens to get Fair Georgie within our dwelling." He stammered as Georgie flew past him and ran toward the bathroom.

"Are you hurt fair maiden" He asked as he looked at the woman in Jason's arms.

"Whoa, 'tis the seductive songstress from the Valkary's club. Stonecold, you are the stud to which I bow for your prowess and great abilities to woo those of the opposite sex." Spinelli said with a sweeping of his hand and a steep bow to his master.

"What did he say?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face while still rubbing her head.

"I don't know. Are you okay?" he asked as he moved to the couch and placed her down immediately sitting in front of her on the coffee table and putting both hands to where her hand was rubbing. "You have a lump; we better go to the hospital."

He started to scoop her back up when she grabbed his arm and put the other out in sign language to stop. He sat back down and looked at her. She could see the worry in his eyes and frown form on his face as he stared at her.

"I don't need to go to the hospital. It's just a bump on the head. Calm down." She said as she grabbed both his hands in hers and kissed his knuckles. "I'm fine. Please don't worry."

"Sorry about that. I really had to go and the elevator took forever" Georgie said as she walked back into the living room.

"That's ok; you didn't know I would be in front of the door." Elizabeth started as she turned her head toward the female voice. "Hi, I'm Eli….Georgie? Georgie Jones?"

"LIZZIE!" Georgie yelled as she ran to the older woman and hugged her almost knocking Jason off the coffee table.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here? How's your dad, Mac? I haven't seen you guys since I went to college. You look just the same. Well older but….WOW you have grown into a beautiful woman."

"I have missed you so much. I saw your band was playing at The Cellar but couldn't go because I had a project due Monday for school. How are you? Is your head ok? Let me look." She stated in one breath and then stood to get a look at Elizabeth's growing bump.

"It didn't break the skin but I better get you some ice."

"How the tables have turned." Elizabeth giggled causing a sidelined Jason to melt with a slight smile forming his lips.

The two men in the room had moved to a safe distance and stared wide eyed at the two women who obviously knew each other. They looked at each other and shrugged at the encounter they were witness to.

"Spinelli, go get Elizabeth some ice." Georgie instructed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat on the couch beside Elizabeth.

"I invited her here." Jason said. "How do you know Elizabeth?"

"She used to live behind us when she lived at home with her parents. She would baby-sit me and Maxie sometimes but mostly she was emergency backup when my stepfather, Mac, got a call from the police station in the middle of the night. She would help me with my homework and taught Maxie how to put on makeup and walk in high heels and….Oh Lizzie, I am so glad to see you!" she finished with a big hug that practically had her laying on Elizabeth's body with her head in Elizabeth's chest.

"Here's the ice you requested Faithful Friend" Spinelli said as he bounded into the living room with an ice tray in his hand.

"Spinelli, you IDIOT! The ice needs to be in a towel. Here give it to me!" Jason boomed as he snatched the ice tray out of Spinelli's hands and headed back into the kitchen.

"No need to be so harsh Stonecold. I have a towel right here." He said to Jason's back as he pulled the towel from under his arm too late to catch Jason's attention.

Looking at Elizabeth and Georgie hugging on the couch he repeated, "I truly am sorry Most Sexy Siren. I hope you are okay."

"Who?" Elizabeth queried as she looked over to the strange creature standing over them.

"You'll get used to it. This is my friend Damien Spinelli. He lives here with Jason. How do you know Jason?" she answered and asked pulling back from Elizabeth's embrace.

"Jason and I are…dating." She smiled as she noticed the God-like form heading toward her.

"Oh, good we'll get to see lot's of each other then." Georgie said as she watched the endearing glances between Jason and Elizabeth.

Jason put the ice in the towel and then pushing Spinelli out of his way causing the boy to stumble across the room, he gently placed the makeshift icepack on her head.

"Ow" Elizabeth whimpered as she placed her hand over Jason's to hold the icepack.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you sure we shouldn't get that checked out by a doctor?" he winced worrying over the woman who was rapidly capturing his heart.

"No Jason, I'll be fine." She reassured him as he moved back to his spot on the coffee table. "I guess we are going to have to skip the dinner out though."

"Spinelli and I were going to order takeout. Do you guys want to join us?"

"NO" Jason barked quickly.

"JASON. No need to yell at the girl." Elizabeth said as she grabbed Georgie's hand and shot a disapproving look at the snarling man.

"I'm sorry." Jason spoke softly to Georgie.

"That's ok, I know Spinelli gives you a headache." Georgie said as she patted her other hand on Jason's thigh.

Looking back at Elizabeth, Jason whispered, "I just wanted us to have dinner alone. Just the two of us."

"Well, I understand" she cooed "but I would love to stay and catch up with Georgie."

"Whatever you want is fine with me. Do you still want steak? I can call a restaurant nearby and go pick it up."

"No, after hitting my head, I am not as hungry. Maybe some soup and a salad?"

"And I, The Jackal, would like a double-cheese burger with onions and bacon and chili fries." Spinelli announced while wringing his hands and twisting up on his toes.

"What about you Georgie? What would you like for dinner?" Jason asked finally acquiescing to the fact that the kids were dining with them.

"Oh, anything is fine. How about a club sandwich" she answered.

"Elizabeth, what kind of soup do you want?" he asked with a slight lift to the corners of his mouth.

"Well, just across the river is a restaurant called The Loop and I love their tomato bisque and their chicken caesar salad. You can get burgers and sandwiches there too so you should be able to cover all of our orders in one stop." She half giggled at the fact that the sexy mobster who owned a multi-million dollar conglomerate was reduced to waiter/gopher status in a matter of minutes.

"Spinelli, find this place on your computer and place our orders. I'll head to the garage and you can call me with the address when you find it." Jason said and leaned down to kiss the top of Elizabeth's head, wincing when she sucked air through her teeth in pain at the sensation of pressure to her throbbing head.

"Sorry. You know, maybe I should stay here and send Spinelli to get the food. Just in case you need me." He whispered as he squatted down in front of the two women on the couch.

"I'll be fine and Georgie and I can catch up while you're gone so that when you get back, you'll have my undivided attention." She said as she brushed her hand over his face and scratched lightly under his chin with her nails.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Call me if you need me." He breathed and he leaned in with a feather light kiss to her lips.

Once he walked out of the room and Spinelli was at the desk clicking away on his laptop, Elizabeth turned to Georgie and smiled, "So, how's Mac?" and the two girls rambled away with gasps, giggles and wild animated sign language while they shared each others life over the past few years.


	16. Time Marches On

**Chapter 16**

**Time Marches On**

The weeks flew by with Jason and Elizabeth seeing each other as much as possible. It quickly became a tradition for him to catch the last set of her shows and then whisk her away on his bike with the fort, breakfast and the sunrise now ending with her naked in his arms after making love. They enjoyed long walks on the beach with the dogs. He would meet her at the beach and take the dogs in the ocean or play frisbee while she sat on the shore and read over work files.

Rumors of Jason's _other_ business spread amongst her friends and Elizabeth plainly stated that Jason Morgan was a multi-millionaire that owned a coffee import business and that she had no idea _what_ other business they were referring to. Only Jane and Annie were truly aware of the fact that the rumors were true and they were supportive and tight lipped because they knew Elizabeth was truly happy and that Jason Morgan was the sole reason.

Her friends seemed to accept her word, except for the older couple. Elizabeth finally relented that they could think what they wanted but she didn't want the lectures and she wasn't going to stop dating him. Finally, they gave up the lectures to the girl they loved as a daughter and simply offered their help if she ever needed it. Others seemed to take to Jason quickly. He was normally quiet and listened much, much more than he spoke but never made her friends uncomfortable.

Jason became more comfortable at the Legion and would pitch in when Elizabeth was volunteering her time. When he found out they were raising money and collecting donations for a young military family whose house had burned down, he donated one of he and Sonny's unused safe houses in the name of the Legion and seemingly captured the approval of all. He started riding in the fundraisers the Legion Riders held and always matched whatever money they raised. He even managed a huge contract for Corinthos-Morgan Coffee Imports over a simple game of darts one night with the Master Chief in charge of supplies. By the end of the night, his company was supplying the coffee to the entire eastern fleet.

Elizabeth was amazed at how gentle he was around her. 'How could this wonderful man possibly be as ruthless as people say?' she thought. In the two months they had been dating, she never once saw a violent side to him. Sure, he would get angry at times, mostly with Spinelli, but he never acted _dangerous_. She slowly got used to his gun. He kept one in his boot and one stuffed in his jeans behind his back. When she asked him why she never felt it there the first few times they went out, he told her he would move it to his other boot or leave it in his truck so it didn't scare her away. Elizabeth didn't like guns but understood that he did and she was a firm believer in the right to bear arms.

Jason and Elizabeth fell into a routine of stealing moments when they could during the week whether it was a quick lunch during the workday or a drive in to work while one of the guards made sure her car followed behind them. They were both extremely busy and had to steal time together when they could. One time he met her at a gas station because she needed to stop for gas and he was in the area. Regardless of how short the time was, they always made good use of it.

Elizabeth started making sure to always have a couple different style changes of clothes because she never knew when a quick romp in his SUV, an after work dinner or an overnight stay at his penthouse would happen. Jason never stayed at Elizabeth's place though. He said he didn't want anyone of his enemies knowing where to find her. Other than the one night he had taken her home, he never went there again. They would always meet away from her office and her home. She didn't quite understand it but according to him, her only other option was to have a guard. Little did he know his enemies already knew about Elizabeth Webber.


	17. Scared and Running

**Chapter 17**

**Scared and Running**

Elizabeth was busy. And sexually frustrated. As she grabbed her briefcase that held her laptop and pulled her suitcase from the overhead bin she made her way off of the plane and into the Miami airport. It was June and that meant she had been traveling for two weeks to her companies different branches to have the annual Benefits meeting with the employees. Jason had been out of town for business the week before she left and they literally stole a few kisses as he got off of his private jet and she was boarding her flight. He offered her his plane so that she could stay the night and fly in the next morning but she still had lots of work to do before the meeting with her International division and sadly declined grateful she got to see him at all.

Once she got to her hotel she called him to thank him for the flowers he had sent. He managed to have a beautiful bouquet of two dozen red roses and one single white rose in every hotel waiting for her when she checked in. Once she was done with a little phone sex she climbed onto her bed with a beer, a laptop and a pile of papers. She heard a knock at the door and groaned as she got up to answer it.

"I think you have the wrong room. I didn't order any room service." She said as she pulled open the door.

Suddenly she was shoved into the room by a short bald man with a gun pointing at her face and a body that was covered in tattoos. She tried to reach for the phone but he grabbed her up off the floor with one arm and put the gun to her neck with the other.

"Don't scream and you might live." The man spit.

With tears already rolling down her face she cried, "What do you want with me? Why are you doing this?"

"You are a beautiful woman Elizabeth Webber." He said as he licked the side of her face. She was so scared she couldn't move.

"I can see why you are so important." He spewed as he grabbed onto her tit and ripped her sweater in half then threw her to the floor.

"Please don't hurt me." She sobbed trying to sit up.

"I don't want to hurt you Elizabeth. I just want to see who holds the attention of the number one enforcer on the east coast. You have been a little bit of a distraction and I just wanted to see for myself what all the fuss was about."

"I…I don't…." she tried but her voice became weak from the lump in her throat and her crying was uncontrollable.

"Well, you may not know what I am talking about but Mr. Morgan will. He needs a little message and you are the one to give it to him."

Then he hit her over the head and knocked her out cold.

Elizabeth woke up to her cell phone ringing the next morning. She was on the floor and was in severe pain. She crawled to her phone and answered to find her Office Manager of their International Division wondering where she was. She was late for her meeting and the woman had been calling for over an hour. Elizabeth stated she would be there soon and lied that she had fallen in the tub and must have passed out. After she assured the woman that she was fine and didn't need to go to the hospital, she promised she'd be there within the hour and hung up the phone.

She pulled herself up on the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She had a bump on her head and a black eye. She started to cry as she turned on the shower and climbed in. Once she got dressed, fixed her hair and put on her make-up, doing her best to cover up the eye, she packed up her belongings and headed toward her meeting.

Once there she tried to get into work mode but could not focus. Everyone could tell she was off her game. Those that got close enough could see and asked about the black eye. She again lied and said she must have hit the shower nozzle when she slipped in the tub that morning. She had to repeat her self through out the meeting because her usual projecting voice was now meek and stuttering.

She rushed through the meeting not wanting to talk or act as the speaker in front of the crowd of twenty plus co-workers. She simply wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She was so scared of what she remembered.

_**Mr. Morgan needs a little message and you are the one to give it to him**_

Trying to leave she was stopped by the salesman who was now back working at the company after he won his USERRA lawsuit.

"I'll drive you to the airport Miss Webber." He said as he pulled her briefcase from her shoulder and reached for her keys.

"Really, there's no need. I am fine. Just a little bump on the head.

"And a black eye from the butt of a gun. Looks to be the size of a 9mm." he said under his breath.

"Huh? What?" she stammered in shock.

"You remember, I was special ops in Iraq. I have seen these wounds before. Let me drive you to the airport." He whispered and pulled the keys from her hands.

"Oh, okay." She said not knowing what to do. She had known the man for years and he was very trustworthy but she always knew he was a part of an elite section of the military and knew that he had probably seen and done things that were unspeakable.

Once they got into the car and he assured the Vice President and Office Manager that he was simply driving her to the airport because she was headed that way and he had some customers to see nearby, they drove off. He quickly asked her if she knew her attacker. When she didn't respond, he started in another direction. He asked if the attacker knew her? She still remained silent so he decided to just tell her what he surmised.

"Someone attacked you for a purpose. You didn't call the police so you must be aware of why and it had nothing to do with stealing from you. You either know something that you are not telling or you know nothing but they think that you do. That's why you are still alive. I have known you for some time so I know this has nothing to do with drugs. If you don't want to talk to me, I understand but you need to talk to someone and you need to protect yourself."

Elizabeth listened with wide eyes. He was hitting the nail on the head and it spooked her. However, she was so confused; she didn't want to say anything to anyone. She was scared that saying anything would put her in more danger. She sat and listened to the man and stared out the window.

Finally, when he kept prodding that she must know something or have something that someone dangerous wanted she broke down crying. He pulled over to the side of the road and pulled her into his chest.

"Elizabeth, I would like to help you if you'll let me. I have a lot of resources at my disposal. I can't help if you don't at least tell me who your attacker was or what he said to you."

"I don't know what you mean. I fell in the shower this morning and hit my head and my face on the shower nozzle. Now please just take me to the airport and leave this alone." She finally said after steeling her crying and pulling from him straightening her suit jacket.

Not wanting to push her and knowing that she was well aware that what he said was true but was not going to tell him anything, he gave in and simply drove the rest of the way in silence.

Once they pulled up to the airport, he helped her with her bags and with a stern look said, "You need to tell the person you know who caused you to be attacked. They need to know what happened. They won't be able to protect you if they don't know you are in trouble."

"Thank you. I have to go. I don't want to miss my flight." Was her only response and she walked away.

He stared after her a few moments and decided that he was going to go to her hotel and investigate. If anything, he may be able to help her even if she didn't want it. Whatever had Elizabeth Webber scared, he sure didn't like the shell of a woman she was now and hoped it wasn't what he was thinking. _Leave this alone_ kept ringing in his head.

As soon as she got off the plane in Fort Jackson she pulled out her cell.

"Morgan"

"Honey, where are you? I need…" and she started to cry, uncontrollably.

"I'm right here. Baby, what's wrong did you have a bumpy flight?"

She just continued to cry so he said, "Elizabeth, just walk through the secured area. I am right here. Please don't cry."

Once she heard he was at the airport she remembered they had made plans for him to pick her up the night before on the phone. She brushed the tears from her face and started walking faster through the terminal. She didn't realize she had dropped her hand with her phone in it to her side until she heard Jason screaming, "ELIZABETH ELIZABETH ELIZABETH"

Realizing he was still on the phone she hit end and took off running.

"ELIZABETH" Jason was screaming when he heard the click of the call ending. He tried to push past the security but the man gave him a stern warning that he wasn't allowed past without a ticket.

"FUCK" he stomped as he turned back around. Hoping to get by using a different tactic he turned back to the security man, "Listen, my girlfriend just got off of a flight and she is crying hysterically and she hung up the phone. Please just let me…."

He saw her running. He panicked. He didn't have a gun on him because he was in the airport but he felt a chill roll down his back as he saw her running. He felt the same sensation he would get when a hit went wrong or he and his men were caught off guard. He started pacing because she was still at least a hundred yards away. The security man yelled to her that she needed to stop running. Either she didn't hear him or she didn't care. She was only about ten yards away when she tripped.

"**Elizabeth are you all right**" Jason yelled and the security woman who was sitting there watching the display unfold ran over toward her to help. Jason tried again to push past the other security man but was stopped again. With the man holding him back by both arms, Jason looked over his shoulders as he watched Elizabeth try to gather up her things as the woman assisted her. She looked up at Jason with tears in rolling down her face. She pushed her chocolate curls that were hanging in her face and that's when he saw it. The black eye.

"**What the hell? Elizabeth, what happened**?" he cried as he pulled from the security mans grip.

Finally reaching Jason she lunged into his arms and broke down into a full blown, convulsing fit of hysterical crying. Jason wrapped his arms around her and as she started falling, he lowered himself with her to the ground pulling her into his lap and held her.

"Shhh..shhh baby, what's wrong?" Jason asked

"Is your friend okay?" the female security asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. Thank you for helping her up." He said in response to the woman who was now squatting beside them and patting Elizabeth on the shoulder.

"Elizabeth, come on baby, its ok. I've got you, you're safe. Did the plane hit some bad weather?" he asked as he looked up at the security woman to see if maybe she knew. "Did something scare you? What's wrong honey, please?" he said almost crying himself.

After several minutes of this and the woman helping Jason and Elizabeth up and over to a set of seats, Elizabeth finally started to calm down but kept crying.

"Jason?" she asked as if she didn't know where she was. Truthfully, she didn't. The last thing she remembered was Jason answering his phone.

"I'm right here. Shh…It's okay. I'm here." He whispered.

"I…I…Oh Jason" she said and she squeezed him so tight it caught his breath. She buried her face in his chest.

"We'll be ok. Thank you for all of your help." Jason said to the still hovering woman.

"If she needs help to the restroom, come get me. I hope she's okay." The woman said and left to go back to her post.

Now that they were alone he pulled at her to get a look at her face. She wouldn't lift her head so he took his finger and lifted her chin. She had mascara running down her face and her lipstick was smeared, her eyes were red and swollen and tears had stained streaks down her cheeks. And there was a huge purple rectangle covering her eye.

"Who hit you?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know." She croaked.

"Elizabeth, what happened?"

"I'm a message." She stammered.

"You're not a mess baby. You're beautiful." He said thinking she was worried about her appearance.

"Not a mess Jason. A message." She said somewhat stronger in her tone and starting to get her bearings back.

"A what?"

"A message. He said you needed a message and I was the one to give it to you."


	18. A Gig and a Dog

**Chapter 18**

**A** **Gig and a Dog**

**"I'm not asking your permission, Sonny. I'm gonna fucking kill him"**

"Calm down, Jason. We don't need to start a war with the Ruiz family. We don't even know that it was Manny." Sonny said trying to reason with his enforcer as he watched the younger man pace the living room.

"She said he was covered with tattoos. She was in Miami. Who the fuck else could it be?" Jason said, this time without yelling but with his fists still clinched at his sides and chest muscles flexed tight.

"What did she tell you?" Sonny asked as he walked over to the mini bar and pulled two rocks glasses from the shelf. He picked up the bottle of scotch and poured a shot into each glass.

"She won't talk to me. She didn't even give me the description. She told Georgie. All she tells me is that she's a message, for ME." Jason said as he shook his head 'no' to the outreached glass of scotch in Sonny's hand.

Taking the shot for himself in one gulp and turning to pour another, Sonny blew out a breath and asked hesitantly, "Did he…do you think he rape her?"

"I don't know. She had a torn blouse and a bra with a broken clasp in her suitcase. Georgie found it when she was going through it to find something for her to change in to. I didn't ask Elizabeth about the torn clothes. I don't want to push her right now. She's a mess Sonny."

Jason slumped down into the overstuffed chair next to him. He leaned back and scrubbed over his face with both hands. "I just…I don't know _what_ happened."

"Will she let you touch her?" Sonny hesitated but asked anyway.

"That's just it! She won't let me leave her side except when Georgie is with her. She lets me hold her. She…"

"Is Georgie up there now?" Sonny interrupted moving over to the couch to sit in front of his friend. He leaned back, legs crossed with the glass in one hand resting on his ankle and curling his hand under his chin, tapping his lips with his finger. He whispered "Good, she shouldn't be alone."

Standing up and starting to pace again Jason barreled, "UUGGHHH…I can't stand this."

Jason looked over at Francis and Max standing in front of the door with pained expressions on their faces. Max had his chin to his chest staring at his shoes. Two hours ago, when Jason heard what Elizabeth's _message_, he immediately called the two guards and had them bring the limo to the airport to help him. Arriving fifteen minutes later, Max and Francis carried Elizabeth's suitcase, purse, briefcase and the bouquet of white roses Jason had brought for her. They followed Jason, with an abnormally quiet Elizabeth in his arms, out of the airport to the waiting limousine. Max drove the limo with Jason and Elizabeth in back. Francis followed behind in Jason's Escalade to the penthouse. They had not moved from the position they were in since they walked in the door except to let Georgie in and then Sonny.

Jason had come downstairs once Georgie got there and briefly told them what he knew. He then instructed Francis to call Sonny and tell him to get over there quickly. Both guards were worried. Everything had been quiet with the five families. This came completely out of left field. Why would their enemies go after Elizabeth? How did they even know about Elizabeth? Why send a message specifically for Jason?

Elizabeth was always so nice to the guards. She treated them like friends. She never treated them as if they were just Jason and Sonny's employees which was the opposite of Jason's last girlfriend, Sam. She never asked them to do menial errands like Carly. She loved to cook and always brought them casseroles, homemade soups and Italian dishes worrying that, as bachelors, they would starve. She tried hooking them up with her single friends and succeeded with Johnny and Annie. She was such a sweet girl.

"Jason?" came a soft voice as all eyes shot to the stairs where Georgie was standing on the landing. "Elizabeth said her band has a show tonight. Should we call someone?"

"No, it's at Carly's so I'll take care of it." Sonny answered for his friend.

"I think maybe we should call a doctor. She's not making any sense. She was starting to tell me more about the attack and then she said she misses her dogs and Chris. Then she started saying something about special ops and a lawsuit and a 9 mm and then she started talking about her dogs again. I think she may be having a nervous breakdown."

"Did she say anything else?" Sonny asked as he met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"No not really. She just…" looking over at Jason "I'm really worried about her." Georgie started tearing up as she finished her sentence and Sonny put a reassuring arm over her shoulders.

"Go back upstairs and we'll…" Sonny started to say.

Just then a blood curdling scream came from upstairs in the form of Jason's name. Jason shot up the stairs two at a time with Sonny and Georgie trailing. Once they got to the room Jason had Elizabeth in his arms with her face buried in his neck. He was swaying back and forth whispering in her ear with his arms tight around her waist and her legs around his waist. It looked as if Elizabeth had leapt from the bed onto Jason. Sonny and Georgie slowly backed out of the room and Sonny closed the door.

Sonny ushered Georgie back downstairs and sat beside her on the couch. He noticed the questioning look on Max and Francis' face. He gave a slow shake of his head and closed his eyes. Max banged his head back against the door and Francis stood almost stoic with his face stone-like.

"You said she was starting to tell you more about her attack. What did she tell you?"

"That he licked her face and that she woke up the next morning on the floor."

"Anything else?"

"Well, that she was a distraction. Do you know what that means?"

"No, I don't but don't worry Georgie. Jason and I are going to find whoever did this. Don't worry. She'll be ok." and he pulled her head into his chest as she let the tears start to flow.

"Tell me again what she said about the 9 mm." Sonny finally asked when he could tell she had stopped crying.

"I don't know. It was kind of jumbled. She said that she was a distraction and again that she was a message. She said something about the shower nozzle and then she said something like special ops or something. I didn't really understand her. Then she said he won the lawsuit. I asked her what lawsuit and she said it was a 9 mm. Then she got quiet for a while and then started asking for her dogs again."

"Boss, do you want me to go get her dogs and bring them here?" Max asked wanting to do something, anything.

"Max, we better wait for Jason to decide. He may want to take her to the hospital." Sonny responded.

"Georgie, did she say anything else?"

"I don't think so. She really didn't talk much and when she did it was kind of in spurts. I'm sorry."

"You did good, Georgie. You did good." Was all Sonny replied as he held the young girl in his arms.

Jason laid Elizabeth back down on the bed and when he started to pull away just to position himself beside her, she grabbed his shirt with both fists.

"Don't leave me." She panicked.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I was just trying to lie down next to you. Is that ok?"

Letting loose the grip she moved so that he could put his arm under her neck. Once he was laying flat she put her head in the crook of his shoulder and spread her hand across his chest. He started trailing small circles on her back and brushing her hair with his fingers. He placed several soft kisses to her hair and forehead and reached up to intertwine his fingers with hers on his chest.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I am so sorry this happened to you. I really think we should go to the hospital."

"NO"

"But Elizabeth, you're hurt. You have a huge knot on your head and your eye is swollen black and blue. You need medical attention."

"I don't want to go anywhere. Please don't make me."

"I will never _make_ you do anything you don't want to do. What if I can get a doctor to come here? Will you let him look at you?"

"I just need you, Jason. I'll be okay as long as you are here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

They laid there quietly for a while holding each other. Jason's mind was racing but knowing she was safe in his arms was comforting. She trusted him. He needed to protect her. He needed to know what happened but knew that prodding her for answers would probably do more harm than good. He wanted to ask her something to get her talking though. Now that she was starting to talk to him, he didn't want her to stop. He figured he would start with the band.

"Do you want me to call Terry?"

"I can't sing tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"I don't think you'll be up for it tomorrow either. Let me call Terry and let him know you are sick."

"Don't tell him what happened."

"I won't tell him. I am just going to tell him that you hit your head and the band needs to cancel for the weekend. You guys were playing at The Cellar so Carly can figure something else out."

"The band does gigs without me. They can still play."

"Oh, ok." He said and he reached into his pocket and pulled Elizabeth's phone out.

Finding Terry's number on speed dial, he briefly spoke to the guitarist and explained that she had hit her head. Elizabeth interjected that she fell in the shower at the hotel. It caught Jason off guard but he covered and continued to explain that she had a huge bump on her head. After a few minutes of assuring Terry that he would take care of her and call if she needed him he hung up.

Finally, Elizabeth sat up and looked Jason in the eyes. "Why did he do this Jason?"

"To let me know that you were in danger. That they know how important you are to me."

"Who?"

"My enemies." He sighed as he cast his eyes away from hers not wanting to admit that this was his fault.

"Oh" was her only response and she just sat staring at him.

Sitting up to face her he spoke softly, "Elizabeth, can you tell me more about who did this? About what happened?"

She turned quickly and said, "I miss my dogs. I haven't seen Popeye and Precious for two weeks. They must be driving Chris and Amy crazy."

"Do you want me to have Chris bring them over here?"

"No, with the baby, they can't put the dogs in the car. Let's go get them."

"I think you need to stay here honey. I still want to get a doctor over here. Are you up to that?"

"Jason, I don't need a doctor. I am scared. He can't fix that with a shot. I just want to see the dogs."

She got up from the bed and started to walk. Jason noticed she was still a bit wobbly and shot off the bed to get behind her and put his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back into his chest and noticed their reflection in the dresser mirror across from them. He looked terrified and she looked horrible.

"Oh jeez, I'm a mess." She said as she pulled from his grip and went toward the dresser noticing her suitcase opened on the floor beside it. "I need my brush…and makeup. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"You look beautiful." Jason said as he moved back in behind her and pulled her hands down from her face, locking her fingers with his around her waist.

'_You are a beautiful woman Elizabeth Webber' _

The words ran through Elizabeth's brain and shivered down her back as she remembered her attacker's statement. She twisted from Jason's arms and looked him in the eye. "Jason, do you know who did this?"

"Yes, I think I do." He said gently pulling her back over to the bed. "Can you tell me exactly what he looked like?"

"Jason, I don't know much. He was short like maybe my height and was bald. He had a goatee and tattoos all over his arms and neck. And his eyes…."

"What did he do? Where did he attack you?"

"When I hung up the phone with you there was a knock on the door. I thought it was room service at the wrong room and then all of a sudden there was a gun in my face."

"Did he rape you Elizabeth?" he asked scared to know but knowing he had to ask.

"No, I don't think so. It doesn't feel like he did but he tore my shirt and…and"

"And what?" he said cautiously.

"He grabbed my breast and licked my face." She shuddered.

"Then what happened?" Jason asked as he sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap. He could feel the anger building back up within him from her last statement. 'That sick bastard is going to pay with his life.' He thought as he brushed her hair out of her face and could see tears starting to well up.

"I don't know. I woke up the next morning late for my meeting."

"Okay, why don't you lie down and take a nap."

"Jason?"

"What baby?"

"Don't leave me." And she started to cry.


	19. Finding Blame

**Chapter 19**

**Finding Blame**

The phone ringing pulled Jason from his thoughts. It was Elizabeth's phone and he caught it before it woke her. She had been asleep for about an hour and Jason never moved from his spot on the bed holding her in his arms. She had cried herself to sleep and it was killing him from the inside out that he could do nothing to stop it. The guilt of her attack was washing over him and stabbing him in the chest. Georgie and Sonny had come back upstairs to check on Elizabeth but Jason waved them off for fear of their waking her.

"Hello" Jason whispered.

"Who is this?" Annie asked.

"Jason, who is this?"

"Oh, Jason. It's Annie. I was calling to check on Elizabeth. Jane called and said she had gotten hurt while she was in Miami."

"How did Jane know?"

"I guess from the people down there. Is she back? Well, of course she's back you're on her phone." Annie said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, she's right here but she's asleep." He continued to whisper.

"Well, is there anything I can do for her? What happened? Jane said she fell and blacked out."

Deciding to keep to the same story Elizabeth had started, "She fell in the shower at her hotel room and hit her head. She's got a black eye too."

"Oh No! Where are you?"

"At my place."

"Oh, okay well is there anything I can do? I am about to get off work and Johnny and I don't have plans tonight because he's on duty guarding Carly."

"You know what. I think there may be something you can do. Would you be willing to go get her dogs and bring them over to the penthouse?"

"Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can. I have a key to her house and I'll let Amy know what's up. See you soon, bye." Annie said and hung up the phone.

She then called Elizabeth's house to alert Amy, Elizabeth's twenty one year old stepson's live in girlfriend and the mother of his child.

Annie was so amazed that even after the separation from Mark, Elizabeth allowed Chris to stay, insisting that her home was his home as long as he wanted to be there. Then when his girlfriend wound up pregnant, she accepted her in as well. Annie couldn't understand but Elizabeth always just brushed it off and said, 'He's MY son. There's no step to it. I helped raise him and as long as I live, Chris will have me for a mom.'

Jason hung up the phone and slowly pulled his arm from under Elizabeth's body. She moved and moaned a little but then stilled and he knew she wasn't waking up. He went downstairs to find the same players practically in the same position as they were before. He looked at Georgie and smiled. The girl had been so helpful.

Georgie had stopped by to pick up one of her college text books and walked in soon after they had. She raced behind Jason up the stairs and helped him get Elizabeth comfortable on the bed. Then she met the guards downstairs and went to work getting her some water and the first aid kit Jason asked for. She dragged Elizabeth's suitcase upstairs with one arm and carried the first aid kit and bottled water with the other. She wouldn't even let the guards help her because she really didn't know what was going on and figured Elizabeth needed her privacy. Once upstairs and after she pried Elizabeth from Jason's arms, she listened as Jason explained the little he knew and when Jason left the room she helped Elizabeth change clothes.

"Georgie, can you go stay with Elizabeth for me? She's sleeping." He asked as she stood from the couch to face him. Grabbing her arm as she brushed past him he turned her and smiled again, "And Georgie, thank you."

"Oh Jason, I would do anything for Elizabeth, anything." And she hurried up the stairs.

As soon as he heard the bedroom door close he turned to Sonny. "She wasn't raped. She described Manny Ruiz to a T. I know it was him Sonny."

"What else did she say?" Sonny asked as he quickly stood to face his friend.

"It happened in her hotel room last night right after she got off the phone with me. Damn it, I should have been there."

"Quit beating yourself up Jason. YOU didn't do this. And if it was Manny? He'll pay with his life."

"This ones mine Sonny! I want to look the fucker in the eyes. I want my face to be the last one he sees." Jason seethed. He had the cold, unfeeling face of the enforcer that every man who died by his hands had etched as their last memory for eternity.

"As if I could stop you," Sonny semi-laughed then cleared his throat and looked Jason square in the eyes. "But we've got to be smart about this, man. You can't just go hunt him down and kill him right now. We need to know why they want to send a message to YOU. This is unexpected and we need more information. Listen, Georgie was said that Elizabeth was saying something about Special Ops Forces. Now if it was Manny Ruiz, then that doesn't make sense but why would Elizabeth say that and how would Elizabeth know what a 9 mm gun looks like."

"Yeah, what does that mean? She hates guns and never talks about them and won't let me leave one sitting out when we are together. She doesn't know the difference between a 9 mm and a 45. And Special Ops?" Jason said as he sat on the edge of the pool table accepting the freshly poured scotch from Sonny's hand.

"What else did Georgie tell you?"

"Look Jason. Let me go to the office and make a few calls. I'll see what I can find out and call you as soon as I know anything. Just take care of Elizabeth and we'll start fresh tomorrow."

Jason nodded knowing that Sonny was right. With that, Sonny was out the door, taking Francis with him. Jason won't be much good to him for the next few days so Francis needed to take on some of Jason's tasks. First stop, a meeting with the Five Families.


	20. Annie's Etouffee and the Shut In

**Chapter 20**

**Annie's Etouffee and The Shut In**

Elizabeth would not leave the Penthouse. She perked up when the dogs arrived. She even smiled some which made everyone in the room relieved. She hugged and petted them for a while but then the dogs became curious and went exploring their new surroundings. Finally hungry, she came downstairs and found Spinelli and Georgie on the couch and Max on the floor with the dogs. Jason was on the phone and Annie was in the kitchen cooking up a huge batch of crawfish etouffee for everyone.

"Hi" she breathed to Jason as she climbed onto his lap.

"Hi" he said as he snapped his phone shut and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Something smells yummy so I came down to see what's up. It smells like…"

"Crawfish etouffee, your favorite. Shit girl, you look like a Mack truck hit you. And your outfit, _nice." _Annie said as she wiped her hands on a dish towel walking in from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I've looked better." Elizabeth said as she lifted from Jason's lap and walked toward her friend.

"Well, I figured you didn't have any _real_ clothes over here. Just some left behind negligee and your work clothes from your trip. Here, I brought you some stuff from your house. When Jason asked me to bring the dogs, I figured you would be staying here a few days." Annie said as she picked up a duffle bag from the floor and handed it to Elizabeth.

"Thanks. Did you see Chris or Amy?"

"No but I left them a note and you can call Chris later."

"Okay…HEY!" Elizabeth yelled as Popeye tackled her back and pushed her forward.

"YOU SIT!" she said with a finger pointing to her dog's nose.

"Elizabeth, why don't you go change and find a brush GIRL. Then you and Jason can take the dogs for a walk. Dinner is almost ready. I am sure you are starved." Annie suggested.

Elizabeth looked over at the door and panic streaked down her face. Jason noticed and immediately jumped up and walked over to her.

"No, I think you need to just stay inside and rest for tonight. Max, go walk her dogs." Jason ordered.

Groaning but secretly happy because he loved dogs, Max attached the dogs' leashes with Elizabeth's help and left the penthouse.

"Well, my work here is done and I am meeting Jane and Leslie at The Cellar so I am going to head out. You take care of her Jason and get it together, Elizabeth. You look like SHIT!"

Elizabeth smiled. She could always count on Annie to say exactly what was on her mind. They were very similar in that way although Elizabeth tended to use more tact, except when drunk. Annie got away with it more often than not though, because of her Louisiana Cajun drawl. Annie could tell you that you looked like shit and you thanked her because of how charming she looked and sounded when she said it.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as she hugged her friend.

With that, Annie gathered her purse and keys and headed toward the door with Jason behind her thanking her for her help. Stopping just inside the door jamb she turned and whispered to Jason. He nodded they both said their goodbye's. Closing the door, Jason turned and looked at Elizabeth and then at Spinelli and Georgie.

Noticing the look on Jason's face, Georgie suggested she and Spinelli go get their food and go upstairs and watch a movie. She suggested a love story that was new on Pay-per-view. Spinelli, oblivious to the obvious hint, agreed but suggested a sci-fi flick instead.

"That kid just doesn't get it." Elizabeth stated when they left the room. "Jason, you have managed to clear everyone out of here, do you want to tell me what you and Annie were whispering at the door?"

"She just told me to take care of you and call her tomorrow morning when we got up."

"Mmhmm. I doubt that but okay, keep your secret." She said demurely and walked over to him putting her arms around his waist.

It was Thursday. One week since Elizabeth was attacked by Manny and she hadn't left the penthouse once. She would walk out on the balcony to watch Max or Spinelli and Georgie walking the dogs across the street in the park but no matter how often it was suggested, she didn't go outside. Everyone would come up with suggestions to try to get her to go out. She would brush them off or simply run upstairs and slam the master bedroom door. She didn't want to leave.

Elizabeth had already scheduled the week off from work. She worked on her laptop and fielded phone calls. Knowing she was on a much needed vacation after her two weeks of business traveling, the company pretty much left her alone. Jason worked from home, too. Monday he had tried to go to the office and within twenty minutes had to go back home because Elizabeth was, according to Georgie, hysterical again.

Jason was becoming worried. Elizabeth stopped answering questions about the attack. She would immediately change the subject or simply shoot Jason a pained look and run back to the room. He stopped pushing but hoped she would start talking soon. She was never going to find peace if she didn't get it out and process it.

Sonny came by on Sunday and he and Elizabeth had a mini Italian cook off. Each one upped the other with their dishes and in the end, Max and Milo shoveled tons of food into the SUV to take down to the homeless shelter. Elizabeth requested they donate the abundance of pastas and sauces and no one was going to refuse her. Milo complained that he would have rather kept the food for himself but Elizabeth reasoned that he was always invited to eat when she cooked and the homeless could use a bit of fine dining to lift their spirits. By the end of the day, Elizabeth was giggling which in turn brought a smile to Jason's face.

Jason told Sonny she was having nightmares and that, although she would put her arms around him and let him hold her, she would not so much as give him a kiss and would not get undressed while he was in the room. Sonny asked again if he thought Elizabeth had been raped but Jason assured him that Elizabeth hadn't been. He was certain because he had wondered himself and finally just asked her again. Her answer left him with no doubt. She had not been raped.

Jason and Sonny quickly went to work to figure out the reason behind _the message. _By Saturday afternoon, Sonny held a meeting with the Five Families and discovered that the Ruiz family was not happy with their move to Florida and knew that Jason was the one who killed their cousin. Sonny and Jason quickly stepped up security on Carly and the kids and, unbeknownst to Elizabeth, on her place too. They both agreed that Francis would be Elizabeth's main guard. He was the one Jason trusted the most aside from Johnny and with Johnny now dating Annie, they felt Francis would be the better choice.

"Elizabeth, get your skinny ass down here. I want to talk to you." Jane screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Jane? Hey, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth smiled as she bounced down the stairs toward her friend and co-worker.

"Annie said you haven't left this place all week." The older woman declared, hands on hips.

"Well, I…"

"Cut it out. I know what happened, Bernie told me. You need to grab those boot straps. We'll all help you pull them up but you have to make the first move. You and Jason are going to go out to dinner, **in public**, and then you are going to take a ride on the back of his bike. I won't hear your excuses so let's get you in the shower and I'll go downstairs and pick you out something nice at the boutique. Jason, I'll need your credit card cutie."

Jason was still holding the door open from when she blew in like a tornado. He gave Bernie a puzzled look and Bernie shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'I have no control.'

Elizabeth was wide eyed and she listened then watched Jane walk over in front of Jason and put her hand out. "Jane, I don't really feel like going anywhere. I was thinking Jason and I could have a quiet night at home."

"Elizabeth, that's all you have been doing for a week now. You have to get out of the house NOW or you never will. I have known you for a long time. You never struck me as the Shut-in type. This world needs you. You need to get out there and remind yourself how strong and independent you are."

Jason and Bernie stood quietly and watched as the two women, well one woman and one shell of a woman, spoke. Jason prayed that this would work. He would do anything to pull Elizabeth out of her emotional jail cell.

"I…I can't" Elizabeth said as tears started to spring to her sapphire blue orbs. She looked over at Jason for help but he stood there with a pleading look on his face.

"Can't is not in Elizabeth Imogene Webber's vocabulary." Jane barked and she grabbed Elizabeth but both shoulders and turned her around and then spanked her on the behind. "Now get upstairs and get in the shower."

Turning back to Jason, "I'll need that credit card now."

Silently Elizabeth walked up stairs and Jason pulled his wallet out and opened it. Jane chose the card she wanted and pulling Bernie by the arm, strode out of the penthouse.

Jason stood dumbfounded. What just happened? Would it work? He sure hoped so and he bounded up the stairs.

Elizabeth was sitting on the bed when Jason walked in.

"I guess she _told_ me." Elizabeth stated with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, she sure didn't give you a choice." He said as he made his way over to the closet and pulled a button down shirt out and hung it on the bi-fold door.

"Jason?" she started as she followed his movements with her eyes.

"Honey, if you don't want to do this you know I won't make you but I would really love it if you would at least let me take you for a ride on the bike. Maybe it will clear your head. We can head to the fort, or not. Whatever you decide." He pleaded as he walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm scared. What if he's out there?"

"He won't be."

"But what if he is"

"He won't be." Twining his fingers with hers and lifting her hand to kiss it. "Honey, I know exactly where Manny Ruiz is right now. I have known his exact whereabouts since Sunday. He will never get near you again. I promise."

With that, she smiled pulling her hands from his and cupped both sides of his face. 'He's so beautiful.' She thought.

"Jason, I love you."


	21. She Loves Me

**Chapter 21**

**She Loves Me**

Jason could not wipe the smile from his face if he used sandpaper. From the moment the three little words left her lips, he was ecstatic. He had **known** he was in love with her for at least four months. Hell, it was easy to love her and honestly, he started falling the day they met. He was just scared to say it. Scared she would not be ready to hear it and run for the hills. Now he knew she felt the same.

He had been psyching himself up to tell her how much he loved her the entire time she was out of town. Those three weeks away from her were excruciating. She was a champ though. She would purr and coo and talk dirty over the phone almost every night while he worked off his sexual tension manually. She would call herself Palmela Handerson and make up wild sexual fantasies that would make a hooker blush.

The dozen white roses at the airport were to be the precursor to an afternoon and evening he had planned. First, they would enjoy a dinner for two on his terrace, filet mignon and lobster, after their much needed love making. Then after her show it would end with their bike ride to the fort, eating their usual omelet. He would give her a promise ring made of gold, sapphires and topaz and hopefully, she would agree to move in with him. Actually, the ring box was still in his jacket pocket.

When the jeweler said both citrine and topaz were birthstones for November and then showed him the two gems, he was totally perplexed. They both looked yellow to him. However, when the jeweler pulled out the ring with the heart shaped topaz stone and a dazzling sphere of sapphires surrounding the topaz and sprinklings of diamonds within the sphere, he knew that was the ring he wanted. The ring was simple and elegant, just like Elizabeth.

'Of course, that plan was shot to shit.' Jason thought.

Now sitting across from her at the diner, _their diner_, watching her push the onions and peppers onto his side of the omelet they were sharing, he felt a peace from within. He had never felt this feeling with another woman before. Familiarity and ease with each other. Now was the time to give her the ring and ask.

"Elizabeth, I love you, too" he said softly as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"Jason, you don't have to say it just because I said it. Honestly, men are so stupid!" She exclaimed as she dropped her fork and sat back against the booth folding her arms across her chest. With a pout she said, "I told you I love you because I do. That wasn't a prompt. It's just a fact."

Elizabeth had been having such a wonderful night. What Jane had said really hit home and once she got over her fears, knowing that Jason knew where that creepy Manny was, she agreed to go out. Jane had bought her a beautiful turquoise sequined blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans and heeled black boots. 'Fuck-me' shoes is what Jane called them and caused Elizabeth to laugh so hard that they had to re-do her makeup. Jane helped her do her hair and calmly reassured her friend that she would be fine.

When Elizabeth walked downstairs, Jason gave a long whistle of approval. With a wiggle of his eyebrows he leaned in and whispered that he was going to be the envy of all men. The sparkle had come back to her eyes and she was actually starting to get excited.

After Elizabeth had told Jason she loved him, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. It was at that point she knew she would go, could go. He started to say something as he lifted her chin with his finger to look into her eyes but she had cut him off saying, 'I want to go for a ride.' At that point, Jason smiled and said he couldn't wait. It had been over a month since they had been out on the bike. Unknowingly, she had stopped him from telling her he loved her then.

She had stumbled a few times, first when the elevator doors opened to the parking garage. She pulled back and Jason turned around and again wrapped her into his chest reassuring her she was safe. Then at the restaurant she had to go to the bathroom. She started crying because she was terrified to go in the ladies room by herself. Once Jason finally got her to tell him what was wrong, he paid the manager $100 to let them use the one room/one stall employee restroom off of the kitchen so that he could stand at the door and continually talk to her while she went.

After dinner they rode the bike for at least four hours. He took all the back roads and beach roads she had shown him. He heard her screaming with laughter and felt her standing up slightly on her pegs to have the wind rush past her like she loved to do. Then they wound up at the fort. He had Rocco and Steven following them so that if Elizabeth got scared they could just get in the back seat and head home while Rocco drove his bike. Also, just in case anyone tried to ambush Jason. The threat was real and he wasn't taking any chances.

Elizabeth rambled at the fort. She had been quiet so long and they had missed so many days, weeks together that she had so much to tell him. She told him about her long weekend with her sister in Atlanta. Her company has a branch there. She became animated and excited telling about her niece and nephews and their day at Six Flags.

Throughout the entire night, there never seemed to be the perfect opportunity to give her the ring and tell her he loved her. But just then, when she crinkled her nose and pushed the onions and peppers aside, he melted. He wanted her to know how he felt.

"Elizabeth," he sighed as he slumped his shoulders shoving the box back into his pocket "I didn't say it just because you did. I **do** love you. I…"

"Jason, I'm not stupid. You have never said it before and when I told you that I love you, you didn't tell me then. Just because we have had a wonderful night doesn't mean you have to say something like that. When, **if** you tell me you love me, I want you to mean it."

"Eliza…." Jason started to try to assure her that he had been planning to tell her for a while now but he spied a man walking up to the diner. Jason didn't have a bad feeling but the man was short and bald and had a goatee. He favored Manny Ruiz's features enough he was afraid the man would scare her. He jumped from the booth and stood in front of her to block her view.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

"Elizabeth," he said slowly and calmly "there is a man who is no danger to you but may scare you because of the way he looks. I promise you he isn't Manny and he isn't going to hurt you."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yes baby, I am positive" he said as he continued to block her view of the man now entering and sitting down at the counter.

She slowly slid up onto her knees to peer over Jason's shoulder. She saw the man and smiled. He didn't have tattoos and his eyes were soft and smiling. She pushed her hands around Jason's waist and that's when she felt it.

"Jason? What is this?" she asked as she tried to shove her hand into his pocket.

He stopped her and pulled her hands up to his mouth and kissed each finger, one at a time.

"I do love you. I have for months now. I didn't want to rush you and would never want to pressure you so, I waited. Everything was so perfect, I was scared that telling you I loved you would change things. But after being away from you for so long, I couldn't wait anymore. I had so many plans for….well, last Friday. Then…" he trailed off not wanting to say anything that would remind her of that horrible day.

"Go on" she prodded, dancing her fingers across his chest, spelling her name in cursive like she always did.

"I want to spend my life with you." He took in a deep breath to still his nerves as he pulled the ring box from his pocket. Holding it up to her widened eyes and the slow smile creeping across her porcelain face "I want you to move in with me, share my life with me and I want to give you this as a promise that I will always love you"

He snapped open the box to the dazzling display of sapphires that matched the color of her eyes, the topaz, her birthstone, in the shape of a heart and the diamonds that glittered in the light.

"OH JASON, it's….it's beautiful" and she started to cry as she leapt into his arms.

_She lay in his arms with her hand outstretched looking at the ring on her finger. He loved her and she loved him. The earth stood still and life melted away into a blur. She was living the moment as if it were surreal. He promised to love her forever and then took her home to show her._

Jason started slowly. He didn't want to push. She kissed him at the diner. Full on the lips but she was still so raw. Her emotions were standing at attention on the ends of her nerves. The rollercoaster she had ridden for the past week, extreme lows speckled with faint signs of happiness and normalcy was still running through her.

They rode the bike home in silence and he would smile when she pulled her arm from his waist to look at the ring over and over again. Once they got to the penthouse, they took the dogs down for a walk and strolled along the river, hand in hand. Rocco and Steven trailed behind them far enough away so as not to intrude.

Once they got back into the penthouse, he grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He walked her upstairs to his room. Their room he hoped.

After pouring each of them a glass of champagne, he toasted their love.

"Elizabeth, I love you. You amaze me. You are so strong and so beautiful. You love me despite the fear and the danger and my lifestyle. You accept me for me, not what I am but who I am. I have never loved someone the way I love you. You have captured my heart, my whole heart. I love you more than my own life. Please let me show you. Please let me make love to you."

She pulled the glass from his hand and placed both it with hers on the dresser next to the champagne bottle. She then placed her hand in his and pulled him with her toward the bed. Once she felt the edge of the bed hit the back of her knees she pulled his head to hers and brushed her lips against his. She slowly started to lean back and with her hands around the back of his neck, pulled him on to the bed to hover over her.

He didn't push. He let her get comfortable with the sensations of their kissing and his body pressed against her as he slowly licked her lips to request entrance. She agreed with the parting of her lips and he softly, gently explored her mouth with his tongue. She ran her fingers through his hair and across his jaw line. Down his neck and over his chest. He gently pulled her up further on the bed and stood back to her moans of displeasure at his lips leaving hers.

He lifted her legs, one at a time and removed her boots. He removed his boots as well and pulled his gun from his back and slid it into the nightstand drawer. He lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. He climbed back onto the bed and lay beside her, kissing her lips again and again. Tenderly.

"Elizabeth, I love you." He breathed into her mouth.

He worked his way with his lips down her cheek to her earlobe, "I love you Elizabeth"

He slowly kissed down her neck and the unclothed part of her chest. He reached up and with one hand slowly unbuttoned her blouse spreading it away to expose her black lace covered breasts. He continued to kiss down her stomach to her belly button, making her quiver at the touch of his lips. He worked his way back up to her face and kissed her lips once more, softly, sensually. He smiled as she moaned with pleasure at the touch of his hand covering one of her breasts.

She reached for the button of his jeans and he stopped her hand. "Let me take care of you Elizabeth."

He pulled her hand away from his pants and held it to her side. Slowly he moved over top of her centering himself and leaning back on his knees facing her. Staring into her sapphire blue eyes with his steel blues, "You're so beautiful Elizabeth."

He delicately unsnapped her pants and lowered her zipper, bending back down to kiss the soft skin he had exposed. He leaned back and gently tugged at her jeans, pulling them down off of her hips and stood to pull them off and to the floor. He crawled back up kissing the inside of her knee, her thigh and then her panty covered pelvic bone.

"I love you" he whispered as he looked back up at her face. Her eyes were closed and a light smile hinted on her lips. He gradually pulled her panties down to expose the curls of the heart shaped patch. He smiled happy to see it there.

He reached up and unclasped her bra and then soothingly rubbed his rough palm over one breast as he pulled the nipple of the other into his mouth. He kissed and licked and sucked until it was rigid. He then moved over to the other and repeated the pleasure as he gently rolled the already hardened other nipple between his fingers.

Elizabeth threaded her fingers through his hair and moaned with contentment.

Jason stopped and grabbed both hands from his hair and held them out at her side and stilled them. "Let me love you, Elizabeth."

He kissed her then licked her lips and plundered her mouth with his tongue reaching every recess of her mouth as he gently lifted her up and removed her blouse and bra. First one arm, then the other and pulled the material from around her back and tossed it to the side. Still kissing her, he laid her back down and moved her hands back outstretched on the bed lacing his fingers with hers.

"Elizabeth, look at me." She opened her eyes and locked gazes with his. She opened her mouth. "Don't speak. Just listen to me, watch me, feel me touching you."

He slowly trailed one finger over her nose, down her cheek, around the shell of her ear and followed his finger with his lips. Once he got to her ear he whispered, "I love you."

He worked his way down her neck and her shoulder with his finger and trailed little circles over her chest and her breast, circling her nipple and around underneath the mound of her breast and down her stomach. He slowed when he felt her skin tense from the tickling sensation his finger was causing. He moved his finger to the downy curls and twirled the slight ringlets around his finger. He cautiously move his finger to her already wet center and slid it up and down her slit once, twice, three times and then gingerly slipped it into her body. He moved his finger in and out as he licked and sucked her nipples moving back and forth from one nipple to the other while licking her skin as he moved back and forth. Pumping his finger slightly faster he slipped a second finger in.

"Jason" she whispered with a mew.

Using his other hand he placed a finger over her lips, "Shhhh, let me."

He kissed down her stomach, licking her bellybutton and smiling at the little giggle it produced. "I love your laugh."

He worked his lips down to her slit and kissed while he pumped his fingers in and out. Slowly he used his tongue to separate her slit and flicked her clit. With his free hand he pushed her thigh to the side to gain better access to her quivering core. He licked again gaining a moan from her with each lick. He lightly bit and sucked at her aching bud and then hummed against it while pumping his fingers in and out and pressed the walls with his fingers. He licked and sucked and hummed and bit while he gently slid his pinky to the entrance of her anus. He pressed with his pinky for entrance and stilled it just inside.

"I love your body." He hummed as he licked her clit. He reached his free hand up and tangled his fingers with her fingers and squeezed.

He pumped faster as he felt the walls of her pussy start to clinch. "Mmmm, I love how you taste, Elizabeth." He moved his pinky slightly further inside her and started pumping his hand into her pussy and ass. He bit and sucked and flicked her clit until she started the spasms of her orgasm. He sucked the juices from her, licking the creamy liquid as it dripped from her precious petal.

"Jason" she purred as she fell over the edge and squeezed his hand tight.

"I love you Elizabeth, shhhh, don't talk, just feel."

He unclasped his hand from hers and removed his fingers from her now stilled pussy and sucked on the first two fingers to savor the juices. He licked her pussy once more upward and finished with a kiss to his heart.

His erection was so hard he needed to release it from its denim confines. He stood and unbuttoned and unzipped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and then wiping his hand and fingers on his blue jeans. He pushed his boxers and jeans down to pool at his feet. He stepped out of them smiling as he watched her eyelashes flutter just slightly but not opening her eyes. She purred and moaned and quivered beneath him. He moved to center himself between her legs and brushed a curl away from her face that had fallen over her cheek.

"I love your hair, the way it smells like gardenias."

He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love your lips the way they shine red and curl when you smile."

He centered his rock hard member between her creamy folds.

"I love the way it feels when I'm inside you" and he gently pushed himself into her stilling himself and closing his eyes to try to ward off the premature orgasm he could feel welling up from his balls. "Warm, sensual, tight and made just for me."

"Jas"

"Shhh, let me love you." He said cutting off her words.

He started to move his hips. Slowly thrusting in and out.

"I love your silky eyelashes, how they curl and flutter like butterflies." And he kissed her eyes.

"I love your legs, long and lean and strong." And he lifted her leg over his shoulder kissing the inside of her leg, first her ankle then her knee and repeated the same move with her other leg.

"I love your breasts. My hand fits perfectly over them as if they were cast to the size of my hand." And he reached up and grabbed one, squeezing it.

"I love your nipples. The softest color of a pink rose." And he twisted one in his fingers, noticing that it was already stiff.

He increased the pace and Elizabeth clasped her hands on his ass pulling him faster.

"I love the feel of your hands on my ass." And he consented to her silent plea to fuck harder. Faster.

"Jason" she whimpered as she quivered and quaked.

"What baby?" he asked as he felt the tingles of her orgasm starting to massage is cock.

"I'm coming." she breathed as she felt her release wash over her.

"I know, baby. I love the way it feels when you cum when I'm inside you." He growled as he felt her walls clinch his dick and spasm and release, her searing liquid warming him.

He stared at her. Watching her face as it displayed all the feelings and sensations she was experiencing. He felt his release being milked from hers and he stilled himself and slowly drew himself out so just the tip of his erection was inside her.

"I love you Elizabeth" he rumbled as he forcefully thrust deep inside her causing her to scream his name with delight and he came hard.

"You're MINE Elizabeth. I love that you're mine." He roared as he pumped two more times inside her to draw the ending of his orgasm from deep inside him and unite the sensations they were both feeling.

He collapsed onto her holding his weight off of her body with his forearms to the side of her head. He kissed her eyes, then her nose then her lips. Lightly brushing over her lips again and again.

"I love you, Elizabeth."


	22. Your Place or Mine

**Chapter 22**

**Your Place or Mine**

"Elizabeth, your place is not set up for us to live there."

"I don't care. The dogs and I are comfortable there. They have a back yard and the kids are there. Chris and Amy need me and the little guy…well, I like having my 'Zizi and me' time with him."

"Baby, I know you love them but, they are adults. With a child!" he tried to reason. "Don't you think it's time for them to be on their own? Besides, they can live there and I'll pay their bills. They'll be fine."

"I said NO, damn it! Why don't we just forget it? Things are fine the way they are."

"If that's what you want, I won't push the living together issue but you are NOT going back there until I have put security in place."

"I don't need it. You said you were watching that creep that attacked me. I agreed to the guard as long as he isn't up my ass 24 / 7 and the dogs will protect me."

"_Those dogs?" _Jason said incredulous at the thought as he looked over at Precious on the floor twisting and turning with her legs in the air scratching her back. Then over at Popeye, the big oaf, sleeping on the overstuffed chair that is still too small for him and his head hanging backward off the side of the seat, tongue hanging out and a long line of drool stretching from his mouth to the carpet. "Yeah right Elizabeth. What the hell are _they _going to do?

"Hey, leave my dogs alone. Come here girl." She said as Precious sauntered over to the couch, Jason's suede couch, and jumped up and laid down; half on the couch and half over Elizabeth's lap.

"Elizabeth, I am not going to argue with you about this. We have discussed it over and over. You are getting the guards AND the security and that's final. Hell, even if you agreed to move in here, which is what I would prefer, you still are having a guard. And yes, 24 hours a day, seven days a week up your ass!"

"We don't argue, Jason" she spit. "**YOU **tell **ME** what **I **am going to do!...and I **don't** appreciate it."

"TOUGH!" he said as he stomped up the stairs.

They had been arguing for two days about her needing the protection only he and his men could give her. Now it was Sunday and even though they had a wonderful weekend of making love and constantly telling each other how much they loved each other, the bickering was wearing thin on both of them.

She understood how dangerous things had become and didn't even argue about having a guard. But when Jason went into detail about all the precautions she would take; the morning ritual of sweeping her car for explosives, the guard that would either drive her to work or follow her in an unmarked vehicle, the complete security system with cameras, motion sensors and listening devices; she became mulish. Then when he started mentioning phone taps and tracking devices, she became downright obstinate.

Jason on the other hand acted as if this were routine. He was completely baffled by her resistance. Didn't she realize the target she had become? Didn't she know he was doing this to protect her? Hadn't Manny scared her enough?

He didn't quite get that this was the part of his life that she never saw before. He kept it away from her. She had noticed that there was always a guard with Sonny, no matter where he went. She was aware that Carly and the kids had quite a few guards and were driven in one of Sonny's cars wherever they went. But Jason and Elizabeth didn't talk about those things.

Elizabeth never experienced it first hand. It didn't dawn on her that the reason she hadn't had to have that type of security was because she was with Jason. It never even occurred to her that she was the most cosseted of them all. She was the one being protected by the best, most deadly enforcer the mob had ever seen.

Sonny and Jason never knew that she was even a blip on the radar of their enemies so they hadn't put any rush on securing her safety. Sure, they had discussed security for her. Sonny had been prodding Jason for quite some time to start putting something in place. But every time Jason broached the subject with Elizabeth, she would tense up and pull away. Since he didn't feel any immediate threats for her safety, he would drop the subject and they would maintain their state of ignorant bliss.

Now, the tables had turned. Jason would not back down. Elizabeth was going to have to accept every protective measure he felt was necessary. Jason and Sonny now knew that she had a target on her back. For the past week, they had tripled security on those that they loved. Jason even had Monica and Emily being watched, although they were none the wiser.

"Honey, I don't want to fight with you. Isn't there a compromise we can come to?" she said as she slid in behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He had just lowered himself down from the bar attached to the wall in his spare room. He had made the room into a mini gym.

"**NO**" he strained as he pulled himself back up and out of her grasp.

"Hoonnneeeyyyy?" she sang in the little voice that she knew usually made him give in.

"**NO**" he exhaled.

"Jason" she sang pleading. Moments ticked by as he continued his pull ups.

"Look, there's nothing to compromise." He finally said as he dropped down to his feet and grabbed the towel hanging on the lower bar. He turned around to face her and continued. "To negotiate with you would mean I would be risking your life. I am not willing to do that. You have to believe me. All of this is necessary."

She was silenced. Not so much by his words but every time she saw him shirtless and glistening with sweat, whether it was working out in his gym, when he would run up with the dogs after a jog down the beach or when she would catch him working in the warehouse; she would lose her train of thought. His body was swoon-worthy.

He was a wonderful man. He was handsome and attentive and sexy as hell. His eyes could stop her cold in her tracks but his body….his body was a work of art. He was chiseled and taut and rippled. Every muscle on his body was finely tuned. She had never seen a body like his, not in the movies, magazines or even on her favorite soap operas which had an abnormal abundance of hot men. No town could possibly have so many hotties like the town of Genoa City or Llanview. However, Fort Jackson outshone either of those fictional towns; it had one Jason Morgan.

She stood there, mouth agape, staring at his chest and felt the tingling sensations of eroticism working their way from her clit to her tits. She took her finger and drew an "E" in the sweat.

Grabbing her hand, which caused her to look up into his blue eyes that reached deep into her soul, he smiled. "That's not going to work either." And he dropped her hand and wiped the sweaty E off his chest.

"Jason" she almost whispered moving up close to rub her stomach across his gym shorts. "Like I said, I don't want to fight with you anymore. I love you. I just think you are going way overboard with all of this."

"I'm not." He said dropping the towel and pulling her into his chest wrapping both arms around her. "Really I'm not. Look, if you don't want to live with me, fine. However, you are going to stay here for the couple of weeks it will take to get your house ready. Chris, Amy and the baby can either stay there or I'll put them in a suite at a hotel until it's finished. I can't lose you and I never, ever want you to experience the horror you went through. I can't watch that again." He paused for a few moments looking down at her angelic face. "Just let me do this. You'll get used to it and I'll help you. When you start to feel strangled, I'll be there."

"Okay. I can tell when I am defeated. You win. Do whatever but, I draw the line at having guards at work." She stated determined for him to at least give her that one concession.

"I'll figure something out about your job. I know you love it." And he already had. It turned out that one of the parts salesmen that worked in her building, a few feet away from her office, had worked for Sonny when he was younger. Jason didn't know him but Sonny recognized him when they went to purchase the crane. The man, Joe, had gotten married and had children and moved away from _the life_ but was willing to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Sonny and Jason offered him a generous stipend and had worked out, in detail, everything the man was expected to handle.

"Good. I don't want to lose my job and I can't have two beasts standing outside my door. The guys would never come near me."

"Maybe I don't want _guys_ coming near you." He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh please, Jason. You're a nut!" she teased as she pulled from his arms. "Come on, we need to go to the house so I can get what I need. If I am going to stay here for the next couple of weeks, the dogs and I are going to need a moving van."

"I can get Max to do it and you and I can go back to bed." He said as he pulled her back hard to his body, snarling while he dropped his lips down onto her forcing his tongue in to mate and then pulling out biting her bottom lip.

"No, we need to do it ourselves, besides, I haven't seen Chris or Aaron in a while now and I was thinking we could watch Aaron while Chris and Amy had some alone time this afternoon."

"After almost six months, I finally get to meet your family."

"Hey, you were the one that never wanted to come to my house. You would have met them months ago but noooo, you didn't want my neighbors to see you. Oh, and we need to stop by and see the band. Shawn has some songs he wants to download onto my MP3 that he wants me to hear. They want to add some more to our sets so that we don't repeat any songs when we play a Friday and Saturday gig." She said as she turned and pulled him by the hand out of the room. Her long chocolate tresses bouncing in the ponytail she always wore on top of her head like 'I Dream of Genie' when she slept. She headed over to the master bedroom so they could shower and start their day. "I know one of them will be Janis Joplin. I keep telling them I can't sing her shit, it hurts my throat, but they keep trying. Also, I need to pick up some of my suits at the cleaners. I hope Amy dropped them off like she promised."

"She's baaack" he sang as he laughed at her starting to ramble and plan their day without even asking what he thought. She was back to her usual bubbly self, innocence not lost on the world she was acclimating herself to.


	23. Suarez and the Spinelli Slip

**Chapter 23**

**Suarez and The Spinelli Slip**

Six weeks had passed and Elizabeth was back at her house. There were cameras all over the outside. Her backyard fence had been replaced and two men were there at all times; one at the front door and one at the back. She had speakers and digital keypads in every room and there was a new computer system networked throughout the house with a monitor and keyboard in the kitchen and one in her bedroom that hooked in to the security.

She had a new I-phone with a router so that she could keep her old number but also have a secured number that only Jason and Spinelli knew. Whenever she went anywhere, Francis was there and he was usually the guard at her front door when she was home at night. The only time the guards were sent home was if Jason was there. Rocco would follow her to work every morning after running the explosive device over and under her car. Then once she got inside, he would pull out of the parking lot.

Jason had conceded to the one stipulation that she not be so stifled at work. She was surprised but extremely happy because she could not imagine how she would explain to her boss that someone the size of Max HAD to stand outside her door but the company wasn't paying for him. She'd be shit-canned for sure.

The hardest part was explaining the guard at the Legion. Jason decided when she wanted to go there, her guards would be Milo and Steven. Both were young and looked like they were in the service. They would sit down at the other end of the bar and drink slowly, often times carrying their beer into the restroom to dump it without being obvious. A lot of times, one would drink while the other sipped club soda explaining that he was the designated driver. It worked and mostly no one was the wiser. Jason knew he wouldn't need them too often since Johnny was dating Annie. The four of them were a regular double date on Monday nights. Johnny and Jason would shoot pool while Annie and Elizabeth giggled about work and their boyfriends or whatever else the two girls giggled about. If Jason couldn't be there, Johnny and Annie would meet her up there or Milo and Steven would trail in when she got there and trail out when she left.

"Hey honey. I just got off work. Where are you?" she asked answering her cell as she put her car in drive.

"I'm at the warehouse, swing by and pick me up." Jason said as he walked from Sonny's office.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'll meet you out front. I love you"

"I love you too. Bye"

This had become a new routine as well. If Jason was staying at Elizabeth's, she would pick him up from work and drop him off in the morning. This way the guards could have the night off. The guards had a lot of nights off.

She pulled up and he jumped in the passenger seat after giving Rocco the nod that let the older man know that he was no longer needed. Jason leaned over and gave Elizabeth a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Fine, nothing spectacular. How about yours?"

"Well, I have to go out of town tomorrow so I thought we would spend the night together. Sound good?"

"Oh" she said quietly, tightening her grip on the steering wheel as she pulled into traffic.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed her change in demeanor.

"It's nothing, I just…"

"Just what? Is it because I am going out of town?"

"Well, how long will you be? I wasn't ready for you to be going out of town again."

"Honey, you are fine. Have you been okay the nights we aren't together?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I'm still having nightmares, Jason. I can't get his eyes out of my head."

"I know, Francis told me about the other night."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I figured you would tell me when you're ready. You know Manny can't get to you, don't you? Francis would never let anyone get near you when I am not around."

"I know."

"Hey, pull over."

She drove up a little way and pulled off into a shopping center parking lot. Jason put her car in park for her and pulled her into his arms.

"I **have** to go out of town honey but you'll be okay. I promise. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

"I know, I'm just being stupid."

"You're not stupid. You're just not quite over your attack. What can I do to help you?"

"Do you think Francis could be IN the house when you aren't there? I know he's at the front door but the windows are closed and I'm afraid he won't hear me if something happens. Amy had to run out and get him the other night because I was screaming. It scared the hell out of Aaron"

"Will that make you feel safer? You know nothing can penetrate your house without the alarm signaling my cell phone."

"Yes, besides, poor Francis sits out there sweltering. I feel bad for him. He should be inside in the A/C. At least Milo or Steven is on the enclosed patio and we open the door so they can keep cool."

"It's his job honey. He's fine."

"Well, I'll feel better if he can sit inside."

"I'll talk to him."

"Okay, thanks. Now lets go. I need to stop and get gas." And she straightened herself up and drove off.

When she got to the gas station they had a mini argument about her going in and buying a pack of cigarettes. Jason insisted she stay in the car and he would pump her gas and get the cigarettes and she balked at his overbearing behavior. Finally acquiescing to her insistence that she could do it herself, he sat in the car while she handled 'her own chores' as she put it.

While she was inside the store her cell phone rang. Jason answered it thinking it was probably Amy needing something like diapers from the store. That girl always called for something.

"Elizabeth Webbers phone" he said just in case it was a business call.

"Who's this?"

"Ummm, who's this?" Jason asked.

Click.

Jason looked down at the phone and noticed the number on the caller id was from the Miami Metro area. Jason felt a shiver run down his spine. Something about this wasn't right and Jason always trusted his instincts. They were right 99 of the time. He immediately pulled his own phone out as he jumped from the car to meet Elizabeth strolling out the door laughing at the attendant.

"Spinelli, run a trace on this number." He said as he shoved Elizabeth into the passenger seat and darted around to the drivers side.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked bewildered at the strange behavior.

"Elizabeth, do you know this number?"

"Uh, no but it looks like the Miami office."

"Is it? Is this the number to your Miami branch?" he said and then pulled the phone back into his view. "Spinelli, 305-555-9126. Call me back as soon as you have something."

"What's going on Jason?"

"I answered thinking it was Amy or something and it was a man's voice with a Hispanic accent. I answered telling the caller your name. He asked who I was and when I didn't tell him, he hung up the phone."

Jason drove off and headed back in the direction of the warehouse.

"Well, let me call it and see who it is." She reasoned.

"No, let Spinelli find out first and well….it could be nothing but the phone number is from Miami so I don't want to take any chances.

Just then Jason's phone rang. He picked up and listened as Spinelli blabbered in his odd language, spinning his fingers as if to be motioning to the odd kid to speed up.

"Do you know the name Frederico Suarez?"

"Yes Jason, that's the salesman that I told you sued us under the USERRA law when he got out of the military." She said admonishing him while she grabbed her phone from his hand and started pressing the screen with her finger.

"Spinelli, are you at the penthouse? Good, stay there, we'll be there in a few minutes." Hanging up the phone he turned to her at the stop light. "Elizabeth, you have never mentioned to me that there was a salesman in your Miami office that sued your company for what was it you just said?"

"USERRA"

"Yeah, that. Was he in special op forces?"

"Yeah, how did you know? I know I wouldn't have told you that."

He flipped open his phone and hit speed dial #2, "Sonny, hey meet me at the Penthouse in ten. It's important." And he slammed closed his phone.

"Honey, what did that man have to do with your attack?" Jason asked.

"What?"

"Your attack! Does he know Manny Ruiz?"

"How the hell would I know? NO, he…NO! What's going on JASON?" she said now starting to yell.

"Listen, that Friday when you were…well, you were pretty much incoherent you said something to Georgie about a lawsuit and special ops and a 9 mm gun. Do you remember that?"

"No."

"Well, Sonny and I have been wracking our brains trying to figure it out. Once we knew it was Manny that attacked you we could not make sense of it but you had been rambling about a lot of things so we dropped it. What do you know about this man?"

"Well, he's worked for the company for years now. He had to leave, active duty in Iraq. He works for like the military CIA or something like that and he…OH"

"What?" Jason said pulling into the parking garage of his building and jumping out and practically running around to open her door.

"Um, there's something I forgot to tell you about that day."

"Shhh, not here. We'll talk upstairs." Jason whispered as he grabbed her purse and led her by the arm quickly to the elevator.

Once inside the house he sent Spinelli upstairs.

"Ok, what did you forget to tell me." He asked as he gently pulled her down to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Well, you know after I woke up I went to that meeting. I told you this didn't I?"

"Yes but you said you cut it short saying your head hurt and you went to the airport."

"Well, that's not _exactly_ how it went. I kinda forgot to tell you some of it."

"Elizabeth" he admonished letting out a loud breath and scrubbing his face with his hand.

"Well, anyway.." just then Sonny walked in pulling her attention to the door.

"What's up Jase?" Sonny said as he walked in with Max behind him.

"Hang on Sonny. Go ahead Elizabeth"

"Well, um…Frederico came up to me at the end of the meeting and offered to drive me to the airport. I refused but he insisted. He said he knew the black eye I had was from a 9 mm gun."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Sonny interjected, somewhat annoyed. "Who the fuck is Frederico?"

"Hang on, Sonny! Keep going Elizabeth. Tell us everything even if you don't think it's important" Jason said with a hand raised up to stop Sonny.

"I let him drive me. I don't know why. I was scared and confused and he was saying things that…that well, I didn't really understand what he was saying." She shook her head trying to remember.

"He said he knew by the shape of my black eye that it was a 9 mm gun and told me that I needed to tell him what happened and who did it so he could help me. He said that someone attacked me for a purpose because I didn't call the police so it wasn't to mug me. He thought that I knew the person or knew why it happened. That I either knew something they wanted or had something they wanted or they thought I did. He said since he knew me so well it wasn't drugs. He said that he could help me because he has all kinds of contacts or resources and stuff. I didn't say anything Jason, I swear."

She fell into Jason's shoulder and he held her. Kissing her forehead.

"What else?" Sonny prodded pacing behind the couch with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, when we got to the airport he said I needed to tell the people or person that caused me to be attacked. That they wouldn't be able to protect me if they didn't know."

"FUCK!" Jason said as he jumped up, coldly releasing her from his arms and stomping across the room toward Sonny.

"**You should have told me this Elizabeth. You should have fucking told me.**", he yelled.

"Jason, you're scaring her." Sonny said as he brushed past Jason and sat on the arm of the sofa patting her on the back. "Who is this guy and _WHY _would you get into a car with him after you were attacked? You obviously know him."

Now starting to cry she sniffled, "He's our salesman. He's the one that won the USERRA lawsuit against the company. I've worked with him for years."

"AHH, the lawsuit. Elizabeth you had us puzzled for days about that. USERRA, that's the law that protects the active duty military men and women right?"

"Yes, he was in Iraq." She squeeked trying to stop crying from Jason's now full blown tirade.

"**YEAH, IN SPECIAL OPS FORCES. HE'S THE FUCKING MILITARY CIA SONNY! FUCK!" **Jason banged his hand on his desk and stilled himself with both arms flexed.

"Elizabeth, are you sure you didn't say anything about Jason or me?" Sonny quietly asked glaring at his enforcer with wide eyes.

"I promise, Sonny. I would never say anything to anyone, I promise." She said placing her hand over his on her shoulder. "I promise, I didn't"

"Good, good…what made you decide to tell us now."

"I don't know. I guess I forgot about it and then he called me. Oh, he called me. I wonder what he wanted" she said reaching for the phone.

"**You're not calling him, not until we know what's going on." **Jason barked as he grabbed the phone from her hand causing her to jerk from the couch slightly.

"**Hey**!" she said looking at him like he was a stranger. "Stop Jason, I didn't mean to make you mad. I don't really know why you _are _mad at me. I forgot to tell you. He was just trying to help me. He's a real nice man. He's a trained killer but….oh" she trailed off realizing now that there was a whole lot more to this than she wanted to know.

"Ok, we need to know who this man is and who he knows. Do you think he knows Manny?" Sonny said turning to his enforcer.

"**SPINELLI, GET DOWN HERE!"** Jason screamed.

"I don't know but it's too close Sonny, this is too close." Jason started to pace again. He noticed Elizabeth was on the couch with her face buried in her arms crying but he was too wound-up to do anything about it.

Rolling down the stairs, "What does the Master to the Grasshopper desire? Oh, greetings Mr. Corinthos Sir. How can the Jackal be of assistance?"

"Shut up! Go find out everything you can about a Frederico.."

"Frederico Suarez, yes Mr. Corinthos, Sir. I am already on it. I will be most hasty in the quest for all tidings that refer to the being that is Frederico Suarez. If it is most pleasurable to..."

"**SHUT UP!** Jason, get this kid away from me, man." Sonny said with his hand to his forehead rubbing the blossoming headache.

"Spinelli, come down as soon as you know anything." Jason said supportively to the kid who was so much like a younger brother.

Spinelli shuddered and jumped from Sonny's boom and bumped into a wall of Max and then stumbled up the steps. Then he turned,

"Oh and Stonecold. The search has come to an end. There is no such human of the name Mark We…" he noticed Elizabeth shoot her head up and look at him. "Uh, oooppps?" and he ran up the stairs from Jason.

Jason took a step toward Spinelli. He wanted to wring the kid's neck. He took another step toward the stairs before stopping to turn and face what he knew was coming.

"**WHAT? Mark Webber, is that what he was about to say?" **she screamed and marched straight to him poking him with her finger to his chest.** "Are you having Spinelli investigate my ex-husband.?"**

"Um, Jason we need to talk about other stuff man. Important stuff. In private."

"Oh, no Sonny. You're not sending me out of the room. Jason, answer me."

"Baby"

"Don't baby me Jason Morgan. Are you having my ex-husband investigated?"

"He's not your ex, yet." Jason said with a scowl, glaring into her eyes.

"Jason, I am getting the divorce. It takes time. I don't have a shitload of money like you do." She barked back.

"I told you I would pay for it. Hell, Diane could have done it for you and it wouldn't have taken a month. Now it's four month later and the prick won't sign the papers" Jason snapped.

"I already told you, I am not taking your money Jason. Now why are you investigating him? Oh and by the way, if you would have asked me you would have known that his name isn't Mark Webber. It's Mark St. Clair. Didn't you notice that Chris and Aaron's name is St. Clair? You dumbass!"

"I uh, what?"

"Webber is my maiden name. I never took his last name because of work. Now answer me. Why are you investigating him?"

"Honey, I just needed to know who the guy was." He tried to reason as he stepped toward her and reached out his hand.

"Don't touch me. As a matter of fact, I'm leaving." She stomped and reached for her keys on the desk.

"Eliabeth, you can't leave. We have to deal with this Frederico situation." Sonny said quietly as he walked over to her and gently tugged the keys out of her hands.

Jason had already moved to block the door. He wasn't sure if he was more livid, embarrassed, hurt, humiliated or distressed. He knew he felt miserable for yelling at her but he loved her and he wasn't letting her leave without both of them talking this out.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry." Jason sighed as his chin hit his chest.

"You should be" she admonished crossing her arms over her chest. "If you want to know something, just ask Jason. I have told you that before. Mark doesn't want the divorce, you know that! My lawyer said that as long as he doesn't protest it, and here in Florida he can't unless he wanted to protest the splitting of the marital assets, all I have to do is wait six months after the judge signed the dissolution papers and it's done. That's in October. It's only two months away. It's not like it makes a difference between you and I."

"I still say you should let _me_ talk to him." Jason said with his head still bowed down and both hands in his jean pockets.

"No, this is my business. I'll handle it. Besides, I don't need my _boyfriend_ killing my **husband**."

"I wasn't going to kill him." He chuckled at the statement. This made her laugh and Sonny then chimed in. Max breathed out a sigh of relief because he wasn't really sure who would win the fight if Jason pissed Elizabeth off enough for her to throw a punch. She was a hellion! Just like Carly!

"Let's have a drink while we wait for Spinelli." Sonny suggested as he sauntered over to the mini-bar. "What can I get you Elizabeth?"

"A..." her cell phone rang and all eyes snapped to it.

Jason picked it up and noticed the number, giving a knowing nod to Sonny and then handed it to Elizabeth. "Answer it and don't tell him we're here. Let's see what he has to say"

"Okay" she said and took the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she said trying to sound cheerful. "This is Elizabeth Webber."


	24. Operation EW Safety

**Chapter 24**

**Operation EW Safety**

"I'm glad you agreed to come Mr. Morgan. How was your trip?"

Jason cautiously observed the man. "Fine, where is he?"

"I have him in one of our warehouses."

"Why?"

"Because she needed help."

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Then why call me?"

"Because I figured you wanted to do it."

"How can I trust you?"

"I should ask the same."

There was a long silence. Jason was skeptical but could not resist the temptation when the offer was handed to him. Noticing the man did not seem to flinch at his menacing stare, Jason searched his mind for the answer. 'Damn the consequences'

"Take me to him."

"Mr. Morgan, I should have known. Your little Elizabeth is a beautiful woman. Her tits are so soft. She tasted so good. Felt good too. What Mr. Morgan, are you not happy that I touched your little princess? Did I ruin her purity? Don't you like the way sweet little Elizabeth tastes, now."

Cold and calculating. Those who see** this** man never see the soft steel blue eyes. They see black eyes. They see a face with no hint of emotion. They see a man who never blinks. Never speaks. They see the end.

Jason pulled the trigger once. He knew there was no need for a second shot. He hit his target square between the eyes. Manny Ruiz was dead now, slumped over in the chair he was tied to. The back of his head was missing from the bullet that exploded in his brain.

"Don't worry Jason, I have everything under control. His body will be loaded into one of the cranes and leave on a barge for Ecuador tonight. I have a friend down there that will take care of everything." Frederico said as he started removing the tape from the blood and brain splattered plastic and wrapped Manny Ruiz's body into it.

"Why did you do this?" Jason asked as he removed his gloves and started to place his gun in the back of his pants.

"Elizabeth is a sweet girl. No woman should be treated like that by any man for any reason. I have seen a lot of women and children beaten senseless by men. War is brutal. I figured if I could help her, then I would. She was very scared and denied everything but her last statement made me know that I was right. The Ruiz family killed my father. It was sweet revenge for me to help Elizabeth."

"How did you find out it was him?" Jason asked watching the older man carefully wrap the body in more clean black plastic and tape it up.

"As soon as I dropped Elizabeth off at the airport, I went to her hotel. Elizabeth didn't struggle or fight at all, which surprises me but also allowed me to get a perfect hand print off of the dresser. I did my research and found out about the feud between the Corinthos Organization and the Ruiz Organization and then when I went to see Elizabeth last month, I saw her with you."

"That's why my men didn't find anything at the hotel. Where did you see us?"

"On the beach. I knew then why Manny went after Elizabeth. I also knew then that YOU would want to be the one to kill him.

"Thank you" Jason said and he turned and left without another word between them.


	25. Look Who's Coming for Dinner

**Chapter 25**

**Look Who's Coming for Dinner**

Jason was standing next to Francis as Elizabeth's front door slammed in both of their faces. He was holding his shoes and shirt in his hands with a completely dumbfounded look on his face. Francis looked over at his boss. The younger man's jaw was practically dragging the ground. He was completely red from the waist of his pants to the tips of his ears and looked like he had just been explained the theory of relativity in German.

Francis was equally perplexed but had not just experienced the shame and horror that Jason had. It all started when a car pulled into the driveway……

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth and Jason had been having a wonderful evening. He had been out of town a lot lately to do Sonny's bidding in the casino's and with the unions in Port Charles. Sonny was dating Kate now and pushed most of his _business_ dealings off on Jason. However, before returning to the island from Port Charles, he HAD to see Elizabeth.

They had not talked for five days now. He didn't call Elizabeth when he was away on _business_ because he needed to stay focused. She was a distraction and talking to her simply extended the time he had to be away from her so he stopped calling her after the first time he had to go out of town on _business_. He would only call her when he was on the plane, on his way home to her. She never called him either because, as he explained to her, she could inadvertently alert his enemies to his presence.

He called her from the plane and since it was a Tuesday, they met at her place instead of the Penthouse. She had to work in the morning and he would drive in with her. It was their usual routine. When he got to her place, she was cooking dinner for the two of them, chicken and penne pasta with vodka sauce, Jason's favorite. Aaron was in his highchair yelling, 'Zizi, peas yuck!' He was getting used to the little boy and Aaron loved his step-grandmother as much as Jason loved his girlfriend. He would never interfere with the relationship the two of them had.

Once they finished dinner, Jason and Elizabeth played with Aaron and gave him his bath. Chris and Aaron were out to dinner with Spinelli and Georgie. Jason liked that the kids all got along. At least twice a week, Jason and Elizabeth would watch Aaron so the foursome could do whatever young twenty-something's do.

Jason smiled when he watched Elizabeth putting Aaron to bed. He loved the way the little boy called her Zizi. It was a fitting moniker for a woman who _certainly_ did not look like a Grandma. She had explained to him how she and Amy came up with the name. 'Elizabeth' was too long of a name for the baby to learn and the name Grandma or Nana was OUT OF THE QUESTION, according to the 36 year old vixen. Amy had suggested Lizzie and Elizabeth explained to the young mother that she hated being called 'Lizzie' that so they shortened it to ZiZi. It was a perfect name and would be special since only Aaron would call her that.

Now, watching her rub little tickles up and down the boys back Jason knew that Elizabeth would be a wonderful mother. He smiled at the way she was so gentle and attentive to the little boy he was fast growing to love. If only she wanted to have a child. She didn't and she made that plain and clear the one and only time Jason had mentioned it.

Chris had come into Elizabeth's life when he was ten and she would groan that she never wanted to be the responsible party raising a _teenager_ again. Chris was a handful from start to finish. Although they had a wonderful relationship now, she had fought every step of the way earning Chris' love and trust. He was constantly in trouble and always threw his _real_ mom in her face every time she tried to get close.

Jason didn't understand that because from what Elizabeth had told him, Chris' real mom never wanted anything much to do with her son. Chris lived off of a fantasy that never came to fruition. His mother was never going to be a mom to him but Chris had held out hope and up until he turned eighteen, he never seemed to let Elizabeth in. Sure, he let her do the _mom_ things like attend school plays, help him with his homework, cater to he and his friends when he had a sleepover and basically let her do all the good things having a mom allowed. However, when he was in trouble or being told to do a chore or clean up his room, he would fight with her and wind up reminding her that _she _was not _his _mother.

Finally, when he turned eighteen, Mark and Elizabeth had started showing the signs of a rift in their marriage and Chris' mother had been calling him. He decided to go live with his _real _mom thinking that he would get the life, love and attention he craved. He wasn't in Pennsylvania for two weeks when he called Elizabeth at work in tears. His mother had broken his heart again. What he thought he craved she could give her, wasn't in the cards. Although he knew his father had moved out of the house, Elizabeth told him that his room was waiting for him and got him the first flight home. She met him at the airport and took him to dinner and listened as he cried over the realization that regardless of blood, Elizabeth was truly his mother. She had always given him the love, attention that his mother lacked and his father intermittently showed him. Their relationship was forever changed from that point and he showed her the respect she had earned from there on out.

With Aaron finally asleep, Jason and Elizabeth made their way upstairs. Francis had agreed to stay to help out with the little boy so that Jason and Elizabeth could spend some time without interruption. It was only eight o'clock, but they had some serious needs to fill that only the other could provide.

The first round of lovemaking was fast as both were so pent up with sexual frustration they thought they would burst before even getting their clothes off.

Round two was much better and they had been enjoying one another for at least thirty minutes. Elizabeth was riding him like a stallion and he would spank her ass to get the 'jockey' going. She could feel the orgasm raging up from within him and she screamed 'WAIT FOR ME! I'M ALMOST THERE!' when they both heard the commotion downstairs.

"Ma'am, please wait. I don't…" they heard Francis plead and then a look of horror washed over Elizabeth's face.

"**If you don't remove that hand from my arm young man, you'll live the rest of your days with only three limbs instead of four." **

"Oh, FUCK!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she jumped off of Jason taking the sheet with her.

"What?" Jason asked startled and trying to jump to his feet.

"That's my mother!" Elizabeth responded as they heard feet pounding up the stairs.

The door flew open and before Jason could get himself covered, there stood Mrs. Penelope Hardy Webber Stanford shouting her daughter's full name.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber. Why in the HELL do I have to find out that you were attacked by a thug from your sister? And by the way, don't think I don't know about your _boyfriend_, one Jason Morgan, a _gangster_. Really Elizabeth, have you lost the sense that God, your father and I gave you?" She boomed as the door flew open and she caught sight of her youngest child wrapped in a sheet and then caught sight of a man, standing tall wrapped in nothing but fear on his face.

"MOM, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked running to stand in front of Jason while he tried desperately to find anything, his boxers, his jeans, hell at this point he would have put on Elizabeth's skirt if he could reach it.

"Well, now I can see _why_ you would want to date the man. However, I want to know why I have to find out about all of this from your sister, Sarah, and not you." Her mother scolded while eyeing up the man who stood naked in her daughter's bedroom.

"Mom, get out. I'll be downstairs in the living room in a minute." Elizabeth stammered trying desperately to put her petite, curvaceous 110 pound frame in front of Jason's still standing erection.

Walking over and picking up Jason's jeans from the floor just inside the doorway, she pushed past her daughter and looked Jason square in the eye. "No Elizabeth, I believe this young man is the one who needs to get out. **And don't come back." **She yelled as she shoved Jason's pants into his hand causing her to get yet another unintentional sight of the handsome young man's privates.

Jason stood silent with his pants in front of his now rapidly shrinking penis and watched as the older woman walked over past her now crying daughter and picked up his shoes and t-shirt. She kept her back to him long enough for him to be able to shove himself into his pants, sending a shriek when he caught the tip of his dick in his zipper.

She turned around to glare at him when she heard the scream. She shoved the shoes and shirt into his arms took him by the arm and the nape of the neck. She roughly escorted him down the stairs and out the door, shoving a wide eyed Francis behind him.

"Now what?" Francis asked as they both stared at the closed door.

"I have NO idea." Jason said as he shook his head. "I have no idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, where's Jason?" Elizabeth asked, no dressed in blue sweatpants and a Gator t-shirt while walking into the living room.

"I put him and his beast out like the trash that they are." Penelope answered, sitting on the couch, legs crossed and bouncing while her arms crossed her chest and a scowl loomed on her face.

"Mom, you can't do this. Jason is not a monster. I love him." She tried to reason while hunting for her phone on the coffee table.

"Elizabeth, why didn't you tell me you were dating someone and what happened in June in Miami?"

"Mom, I didn't tell you about Jason for this very reason. You never liked anyone of my boyfriends except Shawn and Mark. And by the way, Jason is not a _gangster_, he is a coffee importer. And I didn't tell you about the mugging in Miami because I was fine and I didn't want you to worry."

"Elizabeth, you never lie to me so why are you lying to me now?"

"Mom, how did you… find out about Jason in the first place? Sarah promised she would let me tell you." Elizabeth asked as she sat down beside her mother and decided talking to Jason would have to wait.

"Well, it was Rachel that told me. I was doing Rachel's hair for school this morning. You knew I was going to go to Atlanta to visit Sarah and the kids while Bob is in Holland for his aunt's funeral. Anyway, Rachel said her Aunt Elizabeth and Jason were coming to visit for Thanksgiving. I asked Sarah who Jason was and that's when I found out about this new _life_ you are living."

"Oh" was all Elizabeth could muster.

"Does your father know? Honestly, the man lives in this town and I'll bet he hasn't seen or called you in months."

"Mom, leave Dad alone. We're fine. He knows I am dating a man but has not met Jason yet. We are planning to all have dinner for my birthday. He'll meet Jason then."

"Well, he should be looking out for you more. I left you in his care when Bob and I retired. And what about Mark? Does he know about this…this Jason Morgan?"

"Mom, my life is none of Mark's business and I really hope that you don't try to make Jason feel like he is having an affair or something. Mark and I are over, we have been for a while and I DON'T want you to keep harping on the subject."

"Well, you should try one more time to make a go of your marriage. Mark is a wonderful man and he still loves you very deeply. And what's with the beast in the foyer and all the cameras and security around here. This fortress is not the adorable little condo your father and I split the down-payment on for you after you graduated college."

"Mom," Elizabeth groaned as she put her face in her hands. "Cut it out. I am 36 years old and don't need your approval over my life. My divorce, who I date and how I live are your business but are not for your approval or disapproval. I would never tell you how you and Bob should live. Please stop doing that to me."

"Well, you are my daughter so I have the right to give my opinion. I just don't want to see you hurt, physically OR emotionally."

"Mom, Jason is the most wonderful man in the world. I love him so much and he loves me more than his own life. I have never felt this way before, not with Shawn OR with Mark. You have always taught me to refrain from judging others before getting to know them. I hope you will follow your own advice and give Jason a chance." She pleaded as she held her mothers hand and leaned her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"Tsk…wwweeelllll, he IS very handsome. I can sure see what attracted you to him." Penelope responded patting their intertwined hands with her other hand and then she laughed, "I am sure the poor boy is humiliated. I sure did meet him in rather…ummm….inflagrante circumstances."

Both girls giggled and Elizabeth decided that now would be a good time for a break. She needed to call to check and see if Jason had committed suicide or something. He could very well be standing on the roof of his penthouse readying himself to jump right then.

"Hi, ummm honey?" she asked when he answered the phone.

"Elizabeth, what the…who the…why the…are you okay?" he finally asked not sure what he wanted answered first. What the hell was going on? Who the hell was that woman she called her mother? Why was her mother here and why the hell hadn't she told him her mother was coming? Or most importantly, when the hell can they get back to what they were doing before they were interrupted.

"Yes, are you okay?" she asked noticing how flustered and slightly annoyed he sounded over the phone.

"Well, I am fine but…"

"Where are you?" she cut him off.

"I am sitting on your car with Francis in the driveway. I don't have my keys because they are upstairs on the dresser with my wallet. AND my boxers, by the way." He said, somewhat aggravated and still stinging from the slight pinch of his cock from his jeans zipper.

"I'm sorry honey. Would you and Francis like to come in and meet my mother?"

"Not really." He said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Well, she promises not to bite and I really _would_ like for you to meet her." She said into the phone while shooting her mother the famous Webber disapproving glare.

"Umm, I..I'll come in and meet her and then get the hell out of there and go crawl under a rock."

"Good, and Jason? I really am sorry about all of this. I had NO idea she was coming."


	26. No Divorce

**Chapter 26**

**No Divorce**

"I saw your mother while she was here. Darling, she agrees with me. You and I belong together."

"Mark, I already told you. We are not getting back together. I am in love with Jason and you need to sign the divorce papers."

"I won't sign them Elizabeth. Now, I want you to get that MAN out of my house and out of your life. I have sat by long enough and watched him take _my_ place in _my_ family. It's time to end this charade and get back to our life, together." He hammered his fist on the bar.

Mark St. Clair had finally responded to the many voice messages and third party messages through Chris that his estranged wife had been sending. He agreed to meet her at the Legion for drinks. He knew what this was about but needed to see her. He longed for her. He could always manipulate her with his soulful hazel eyes. When his strong arms wrapped around her, she used to simply melt. He needed to feel her melt into his arms again.

Elizabeth looked over the man she once loved. His appearance worried her. He looked tired and his hair was disheveled a bit. His hair was medium brown like a warm chestnut with lighter streaks sparsely littered throughout and cut business man short. Mark always kept his appearance neat except for the occasional two day growth he would allow when not working. He was tall with a medium build. He stayed in shape and did not look 48 years old.

He was a simple business man that she had met soon after graduating college. He worked hard to provide for he and his son but when in a pinch always seemed to have the money to get by come from somewhere. He swept her off her feet with his charm and easy going nature. He was older than Elizabeth by 12 years and he had an allure of danger but for the most part was a gentle and kind man.

They met through a mutual friend and quickly fell in love. He purposely avoided discussions of his family and tried hard to shield her from his past. It was just he and his son. They had no other family except his one sister and she never said anything about an extended family either. After a few months of getting to know Mark and Chris, Elizabeth was so in love she no longer asked or cared that he didn't talk about his past. She only cared about their future.

"Mark, you know that the divorce will go through anyway. You are just prolonging the inevitable. I don't want to do this dance anymore. I am with a very nice man. He is good to me. He is not taking your place because you no longer hold that spot. You don't have it…me anymore so there's nothing to take." She sighed and ran her fingers through her blown straight chocolate locks. "Honestly, had it been a year ago, I could not say this but…..I don't love you anymore. I.."

Mark grabbed her by the arms hard and forced his lips onto hers. She tried to push him away but he kept his hold on her telling her to 'stop saying you don't love me' while forcing his tongue into her mouth and swallowing her pleas for help. Seconds later, two young sailors grabbed onto Mark and pulled Elizabeth from his grasp.

"Are you ok ma'am?" Steven asked.

"Uh, yes. He didn't do anything. Please, leave him alone." Elizabeth stumbled through her words realizing that her guards were trying to keep up the charade of who they were.

"Young man, please leave him be. He's my husband and well….just let go of him. He didn't mean…he…it's okay." She finally let out knowing that those last two words were what they needed to hear.

Milo finally let go and both 'sailors' went back to their beer and game of darts. Mark smoothed his hair and then his suit. With a look of utter disdain, he took his seat next to Elizabeth and turned to face her again.

"I'm sorry. I love you Elizabeth. I can't take hearing you say that you don't love me. How did we get here?"

"Mark, you have always kept everything so close to the chest. You never really let me in. However, you always showed me you loved me. That seemed to stop a few years ago. I don't know what happened but you changed. Sometimes I thought you hated me, then you would flip and be the man I fell in love with. When I said I don't love you, it isn't exactly what I meant. I DO love you but I am no longer IN love with you. I still need my friend and we still share so much with Chris and Aaron but you need to let me go."

"I can't"

"By letting the divorce linger, you'll never have closure. You have no choice. Come late October, which is only a few weeks away, it will be final regardless. Do you want to risk the judge stamping the official divorce date on our wedding anniversary?"

"No" he whispered closing his eyes to the stinging tears that risked escaping.

"Then sign the papers." She said as she stood and with one last glance over the man she had loved so deeply for so long, she brushed her hand over his with a light squeeze and walked out of the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, come on in. Michael and Morgan are upstairs so we can talk." Carly smiled warmly at her tearful friend outside her door.

"I…I didn't know where to go. I need someone to talk to that I can REALLY talk to." Elizabeth sobbed.

Elizabeth moved past Carly and stood in her living room. Carly had decorated the villa in the softest sea foam green with snow white walls and soft coral and tan shells were dispersed throughout. It was very warm and inviting with the hint of crispness that made it exude paradise. Elizabeth brushed her hand over one of the large conch shells on the buffet that lined the wall next to the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked her new found friend.

Carly and Elizabeth had a rocky start. Well, once Carly found out Jason was dating her, at least. Finally, after a show at The Cellar, Jax had mentioned how much he liked the idea of the stripper pole. Not one to be outdone she purchased one and erected it in her bedroom the next day.

Carly watched her friend slowly move around the room as she took a seat in her favorite chair. She knew Elizabeth would start talking when she was ready so she waited. Carly smiled as she remember the exact moment Elizabeth changed from a woman she rued to a friend she adored.

Elizabeth was singing her last set and Jason had taken perch in his usual spot. Carly and Jax were at the club because her manager was sick and she needed to close the bar for him. She and Jax sat at a table watching the band, the patrons and Jason when Elizabeth started singing.

_Please baby can't you see  
My mind's a burnin' hell  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
My heart apart as well  
Tonight you told me  
That you ache for something new  
And some other woman is lookin' like something  
That might be good for you_

As soon as Carly heard the song, she immediately stood and walked over to Jason to dance. He hated to dance but rarely turned Carly down anymore because it was just easier to dance with her than to argue about _why_ he didn't want to. __

Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one _  
_"Jason, she's not good enough for you." Carly reasoned while they danced. "I love her Carly. She knows who I am and what I do and accepts me. Please Carly, try to understand. I am not doing this to hurt you. You are happy and I deserve to be happy too." He pleaded with his best friend. They knew what this song meant to each other and the words could not have rang more true. He knew that she never quite got past their relationship. Sure, they had moved on and became best friends but she never seemed to want to _share_ Jason with other women. _  
Please baby can't you see  
I'm trying to explain  
I've been here before and I'm locking the door  
And I'm not going back again  
Her eyes and arms and skin won't make  
it go away  
You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow  
That holds you down today_

Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one  


When the song ended, Jason gave his best friend a kiss on the cheek and said again, "I'll always love you, Carly. You'll always be my best friend. I promise. I can love her and still never leave you."

Jax stepped in and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head. Carly warmed to the embrace of the man she loved.

Jason watched a tear roll down Carly's face. He wiped it away and mouthed to her, "I promise."

She smiled and watched Jason walk over to Elizabeth at the bar and mimic Jax's actions. It was in that moment she knew that it would be okay, unless the woman hurt Jason. Then, heaven help her.

"I feel like the walls are closing in around me and I can't breathe." Elizabeth started, fresh tears stinging her eyes.

"Come, sit down and talk to me. You know you can tell me anything." Carly stated and patted her sofa.

"First, Jason has been out of town a lot for Sonny."

"That's because of that bitch, Kate Howard"

"Carly, Kate's a really nice person. She just has a real hard time with the _life_. I don't know if they'll make it though, if she doesn't simply let go and accept who Sonny is..."

"She never will and it could wind up getting us all killed. Sonny is too distracted."

"Jason will protect us." Elizabeth reassured with a pat of her hand to Carly's knee.

"I know. I don't know what I would do…where I would be without Jason."

"Yeah, the only problem is that he's…he's pulling away from me. He's so withdrawn from me when he gets back from _certain_ business trips. I understand that and have actually started trying to get used to it. I hear him come home and he doesn't talk to me or sleep with me. If he comes in the room at all, I try to stay as still as possible so I don't disturb him. I can tell he doesn't want me to wake up. IF he comes to my place he usually just changes clothes, gets his motorcycle and leaves. He never asks me to go and it hurts." She winced at the thought of him riding away without her for hours at a time. She continued, "If he does stay, he sleeps in the spare room or on the couch. Carly, I know what has happened and I know he needs to work through what he has done in his own head but I want to help."

"Elizabeth, if Jason has to…has to take care of a _problem,_ he wrestles with it in his mind. He knows the demon within him and he doesn't want you to see it. That's why he withdraws. It has nothing to do with you. He is just afraid that if you see him…like that…you'll leave like all the others." Carly responded while moving over to the couch to pull her friend into her arms.

"You know, when he killed Manny is the only time he let me in. He came straight into the house, climbed into bed, pulled me into his arms and whispered 'He'll never hurt you again.' I tried to stay so still and calm as I felt the chill run through me. Without saying a word, I knew what he had done."

"Wow, that's odd of Jason."

"I know. The next day he was so loving and caring. He...he was Jason." She breathed out the words expelling all the air in her lungs. "I can't mingle the two Jason's in my mind. How can the man I love be the enforcer Sonny uses for his enemies."

"Elizabeth, we have talked about this before. You have to put different aspects of life into sections. Just like how you become so slutty on stage. You aren't _really_ a slut." She giggled trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, I am not a slut onstage. Besides, from what I hear from Jax, the pole lessons I gave you at the club put a little slutty, nasty vixen in you." Elizabeth responded with her own laugh. Then she looked at her friend and smiled.

"The other day when he came home from Port Charles, we were having a wonderful evening and then my mother blew in to town and Jason's whole demeanor has changed."

Elizabeth started and then explained the whole incident.

Carly laughed out loud at the thought of Jason being tossed out of Elizabeth's house half dressed.

"Then when he came back in and met my mother, dressed this time, she really read him the riot act. It was as if he were being interrogated. I finally had enough and told my mother that she had no right to speak to Jason that way and damn near kicked her out. We argued a bit and then Jason just got up and walked out. We've hardly spoken since."

"You need to make him talk to you. He's probably thinking you'll take your mothers advice and leave him so he's starting to build the wall."

"What wall?" Elizabeth asked as she stood and walked over to the window noticing that Milo and Steven were parked outside.

"Jason protects himself by building up a wall. He's going to tell you he can't be with you to protect you if you don't get through to him first. He's already scared that you'll stop loving him. He fears that things aren't really over with your ex and that you'll decide to go back to the safe life with Mark instead of taking a chance on him."

Turning to look at Carly, astonished at what she had just admitted, she asked, "Has Jason told you that?"

"Well, yes. He says that you always stop what you are doing when Mark calls. He said that Mark calls in the middle of the night and you leave the room for sometimes even an hour and then come back sad. He doesn't know if you are sad for Mark or about Mark but it really scares Jason." Carly said as she stood and walked over to her friend. She reached out to hold her hands and looked Elizabeth in the eyes. "You have to let him know how you feel. You have to let Jason know that he comes first. I don't think Jason has ever had that with a woman. Not even me. He deserves to be first in your life Elizabeth. And I think you want that. You just need to show him."

"Carly, I don't love Mark. I talk to him because I worry about him. He's…he's someone I care about and I hate how our divorce is killing him." Elizabeth admitted breaking Carly's gaze and dropping her head shamefully. "I didn't even think how this is affecting Jason. I am such an uncaring bitch."

"No you are not. You care too much. Maybe you need to stop feeling like Mark is your obligation. He is the one that caused the end of your marriage. You can't continue to feel guilty because you have moved on and he can't."

"You know I met with Mark tonight at the Legion. I figured since Jason was out of town, again, I would try to talk to him and get him to understand that refusing to sign the papers is just delaying the inevitable."

"You need to call Jason and tell him. Don't keep something like that from him. It'll confuse him if he finds out. You are going to lose Jason if you don't stop this floundering you are doing."

"Carly, I can't lose him. I love him so much. I just….I don't know what to do." She said as she moved across the room and dropped back down on the couch, putting her face in her hands.

"You love him. Start there. Elizabeth, I cannot watch you break my best friends heart. You have to start there and don't give up until you have convinced Jason. You need to make him your priority. Not all the other bullshit. Jason needs to be your main priority right now." Carly sternly warned as she walked back to her chair and sat down. "Now, what exactly did your mom say to make Jason get up and leave."

"She said that no daughter of hers was going to date a thug. I tried to convince her that Jason was a legitimate businessman that owns a coffee business but she's a smart lady. And tough. I think that's where I get it. She's not stupid and apparently has done a little investigating of her own. Finally, after Jason left, I just told her that if she loved me she would have to accept Jason. No matter what she may or may not know about him."

"And did your mother accept that?" Carly asked.

"Yes, I think so. She left the next morning to head back to Atlanta and she called me later and said that no matter what, she loved me and trusted my judgment. I think she must have talked to Sarah. And apparently Mark. I don't really know how that conversation went. She really just wants me to be happy. She has a hard time because she isn't here to witness how happy I am. She's going to come back around Christmas to spend some time getting to know Jason. She also said she is going to place a coffee order from Jason to kind of break the ice. She'll only drink Corinthos-Morgan brand coffee from now on." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Well, that's the business of Jason's she needs to focus on. Now, we need to get you and Jason back on track. What can I do to help?" Carly asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"He what? Milo, you guys are supposed to be protecting her. How the fuck did some guy get his hands on her."

"She said it was her husband. He grabbed her and kissed her and then when we pulled him off of her, she told us to stop. She said it was okay." Milo said hesitantly, knowing he needed to tell him but not wanting to.

"Oh…well just keep an eye on her. I…I'll be home in a few minutes. The plane is about to land now." Jason said dejectedly as he slumped into the couch on the plane and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck.

"Are you going to go straight to Elizabeth's? She's at Carly's right now. She left almost immediately after we pulled the guy off of her and headed straight for Carly's." Milo said.

"I'm not sure. Why would she go to Carly's? Stay with her until Francis gets there and then you can go." Jason said and then hung up the phone.

'She's decided to go back to him.' He thought as he clasped the seat belt on to prepare for the landing. 'She's telling my best friend she's leaving me.'

"Why does this always happen?" he asked to no one as a slow tear scrolled down his face.

Song: The Only One by Melissa Etheridge


	27. Working Past the Pain

**Chapter 27**

**Working Past the Pain**

_Her hands were cupping his face. She smiled and said 'I love you'. He pulled her into his arms as he repeated her words. 'I love you too. I'll always love you' he said. She turned and grabbed her mother's hand and walked out the door to a man standing with his arms outstretched. She disappeared into darkness. He was surrounded with darkness._

His eyes flew open when he heard the noise in his bedroom. He grabbed his gun from under his pillow and slowly released the safety. He tried to focus in the darkness, his eyes slowly adjusting to a dark figure near the window. It was a woman.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes baby. I didn't mean to wake you. Milo said you were home. Why didn't you call me?" she asked as she slipped out of her panties and stood nude in front of the window. She heard the click of his gun and froze.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he clicked the safety back on his gun and placed it in the nightstand drawer.

"You didn't answer my question. Why didn't you call me?" she repeated as she heard him put his gun in the drawer and moved to the bed.

She slid into the sheets and felt for Jason's body and slid to him. Draping her arms and head over his chest and abs. Slowly gliding down the bed she kissed his stomach. He flinched.

"I…I…I knew you were at Carly's and I was tired so I just came home." He said as he tried to pull away from her.

"You are pushing me away. You need to stop pushing me away." She said as she braced against his hands and grabbed onto his hips to keep her next to him.

"I'm just giving you space. Giving you time to decide what you want." He said as he pulled from her hands and sat up on the bed turning his back to her.

"I don't need space. I don't have any decisions to make. I love you. ONLY YOU!" she stressed.

"Your mother seems to think differently." He said so softly Elizabeth barely heard him.

"My mother doesn't make my decisions for me. She hasn't for quite some time."

Silence engulfed the room. Elizabeth was scared to breathe.

"I know you were with Mark tonight." He finally said as he lifted off the bed.

"I wasn't _with_ Mark. I was trying to get him to sign the divorce papers. Why didn't you tell me you have been upset about Mark. I can't read your mind. We have to communicate so we don't end up here." She pleaded as she pulled the cool crisp sheet up to cover her naked body.

"Where is here?" he asked as he walked to the chair and pulled his sweatpants on over his boxers.

"In a total state of confusion and misunderstandings between the two of us."

"Elizabeth, if you…" he broke off not wanting to say the words.

"If I what? Want to break up? Leave you? Go back to Mark?" she said her voice growing louder with each word.

"Yes, if you do, I'll understand. I complicate your life."

"No, you **complete** my life. I need you. Now that I have known what it is like for a man to truly love me, I can't lose that. I can't lose you. Please don't do this. Please don't push me away." She said as the tears started to roll freely down her face.

Jason heard her crying and moved back over to the bed. He sat down next to her.

"Baby, please don't cry. I can't take it when you cry." He said as he cupped her cheek.

"Why don't you believe in me?" she asked as she swiped his hands away while wiping the tears from her face.

"I do believe in you."

"Then you don't believe in us. You don't believe in yourself. Do you think you don't deserve to be loved by me?" she said as she grabbed his arm and turned him, pushing him back on the bed to rest his head on his pillow beside her.

Instinctively, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. "I don't know. I know you love me but you go to him. You always go to him when he calls. Then your mother…She hates me and doesn't think I am good enough for you. She's right."

"No Jason, she's wrong. Look, after you left the other night she and I had a long talk. She's not stupid and I couldn't lie well enough to convince her that you aren't in the mob. However, she really listened as I told her about the Jason that **I** know. The Jason that **I **love. She only wants me happy. She was just mad. She took it out on you and for that I am sorry. And so is she. We have been dating for a long time and I have told her nothing about you. It just made the whole situation worse. She has nothing to go on other than what she has discovered on her own about you. I doubt she was able to find out anything other than your many arrests and all the bad stuff. She's willing to come back to visit and really get to know you. She is tough but she is a fair woman. I can't promise you she won't say exactly what's on her mind. She doesn't work that way. She doesn't hold back. Especially when it comes to me and Sarah. However, she will also listen to you. That's really all we can ask of her. Besides, she won't change how I feel about you. She knows that now."

"And Mark?" he asked as he started to believe her words.

"Mark is no longer my problem. I haven't handled this well. I haven't been fair to you OR to him. I have tried to be there for him because I know he doesn't want this. Carly made me realize I am just stringing him along. I have to simply cut all ties to him. That's the only way he will quit thinking there is a chance. I have to stop accepting his calls, meeting with him when he asks and inviting him to the house. I know that you know he comes over when you aren't there. He comes on the pretense to see the baby but he gravitates toward me until I either kick him out or leave the house myself. I am just going to have to wait out the full six months because he is still refusing to sign the papers. I promise I won't do this to you anymore. I just wish you would have told me how you felt. Maybe it would have knocked some sense in to me sooner."

"I can't tell you what to do." he breathed as he hugged her closer to him.

"Well, Carly finally cleared the cobwebs from my brain. She made me realize that I was going to lose you if I didn't talk to you about this. She said that you would not say anything to me but that the unanswered questions in your mind were going to come between us until we couldn't fix it."

"Thank you, Carly" he whispered and he kissed Elizabeth's forehead.

"Jason, we need to fix this. I can't lose you. I love you."

"I love you too!"

He pulled her into a kiss letting all the pain and angst come out with the kiss. There was nothing between them now but love. They made love more passionately than ever before. Slow and sensual, exploring each other with all their cards out on the table.


	28. Dalliances and Dogs

**Chapter 28**

**Dalliances and Dogs**

"Elizabeth, you have got to get these monsters under control" Jason yelled as he tried to struggle free from the sheets with both dogs sleeping, pinning him to the bed. "They need obedience school and to learn to sleep on the floor, like dogs. I'll pay for it honey, just please do something about them."

Elizabeth looked out from in front of the vanity into her bedroom and laughed.

"They're just dogs Jason. Tell them to get down." She said once she recovered from laughing.

"Elizabeth, I try and they look at me like I speak Russian."

"Hey, you just aren't their master. Until you start taking on that role and showing them authority, you are just another dog that sleeps on Mommy's bed and runs with them at the beach." She retorted trying to keep a serious tone to cover the full on giggle fit she was suppressing.

The dogs, now realizing that they were the topic of discussion hovered over Jason sniffing and licking him everywhere while he fended them off with his arms and tried using words like 'quit', 'don't' and 'ouch'. Elizabeth laughed as he was being _attacked _by her dogs.

Jason had become used to her dogs. He liked them and knew that she adored them. He didn't however, like the fact that every time he got up in the middle of the night to use the restroom, one the other or both wound up on his side of the king size bed and he had to struggle with them or wake Elizabeth to get them down. Luckily, she normally gravitated to the middle of the bed to be close to him while she slept. So he would climb in on her side but that meant two people in what seemed like a twin size bed. Not that he minded being so close to Elizabeth.

He was even starting to get used to how Precious would take every opportunity to climb up and drape herself over his head to lie on the pillow next to her master. His only satisfaction was that Precious always seemed to turn her butt toward Elizabeth. But the dogs were unruly at times. Elizabeth didn't seem to care. She allowed them to do whatever they wanted, except chew up her shoes.

Realizing that enough was enough and remembering Carly's words from the night before, 'You have to let Jason know that he comes first.' She lowered and strengthened her tone.

"POPEYE, PRECIOUS GET DOWN. NOW!"

Jason pulled himself from the bed and walked into the bathroom wrapping his arms around her half dressed form and wiped all the dog drool off of his face and onto her shoulder.

"EWWW, Jason. I just showered and now you've drooled all over me."

"Well, take a shower with me then." He groaned as he started rubbing his boxer covered cock over her black lace panty covered ass.

"I have to go to work."

"Can you take the day off? I haven't spent any time with you for a while. My day is empty, so clear yours and we'll spend the day in bed." He reasoned as he nipped the back of her neck and rubbed his finger over her clit.

"Mmmm, that sounds good. And feels good." She purred as she turned in his arms and pressed her lips to his. He immediately responded and deepened the kiss, snaking his tongue into her mouth.

"Stay with me today. Don't go to work." He said into her mouth as he lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist and walked her back into the bedroom to the bed.

"Okay, I don't have anything pressing on my desk. Let's stay in bed all day and I'll cook dinner for you." She smiled as she pulled his lips down to hers again and ran her fingers through his morning hair. He had been letting his hair grow out and she liked the feel of it running through her fingers.

"Don't you have to play tonight?" he asked pulling back from their kiss and looking into her deep blue eyes.

"No, we're doing a wedding tomorrow." She said as she leaned up and kissed his neck. He nodded knowing that the band never played a club and did weddings on the same weekend.

"Oh, good. Why don't we take a ride tonight anyway? We haven't done that in a while.

I wanted to take you last night but when you said you wanted to wake up here, I skipped it knowing that the thirty minute drive to your house would be taking away enough time from you being in my arms." He said as he unbuttoned her blouse.

"Wait. Let me call in first." She stated as she moved his hand from her blouse and sat up swinging her legs over the side of the bed and pushing him aside.

"Hey!" he said as he grabbed her and pulled her back down beneath him.

"You can call them in a little bit. I want, no I need to be inside you NOW!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his steel hard cock against her stomach.

"Oh, yes sir. We'll do whatever you want. This is your day. You get to set the rules."

"Oh I do?" he asked incredulous since she rarely let things go to chance when they had a day off. She always had plans of some sort and mapped out their day practically to the minute.

"Yes" she said as she licked his nipple and then took it into her mouth and suckled.

"You are in big trouble then little missy. BIG TROUBLE" he roared and then he pulled her up and kissed her hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No Sonny. I am not going. I have been handling EVERYTHING for the past few weeks. Elizabeth and I are spending the whole weekend together. Take Max with you. You can handle this. You don't need me to be there." Jason reasoned as he scrubbed his hand over his chin. "I know you had plans with Kate but Sonny, I need a break. I don't tell you 'no' often but today I am." He continued determined to convince his mentor to get back in the game.

Elizabeth was heading out of her home office after checking on some email and calling her boss, when she overheard the conversation Jason was having in the living room. He was reporting to Sonny everything he found out at the casinos on the island. A wicked idea popped in to her head and once making sure the kids were definitely out of the house, she set her plan in motion.

She headed to the kitchen to get his coffee. Large coffee, black. "Yuck!" Pulling her hair onto the top of her head into a semi bun using the scruncci on her wrist, she picks up the cup of coffee and starts toward the living room. She smiles when she sees that his head is laid back on the couch, his eyes are closed, he is brushing his bangs back out of his face and talks to Sonny on the phone. 'He looks frustrated' she thinks to herself.

She notices him putting his feet up on the coffee table and feels the heat pool into her hot pink thong as she watches him breathe heavily. His chest rises and falls and all his muscles glisten in the morning light coming through the bay window. 'His biceps are the size of my thighs, what a man!' she smiles as she quietly tip-toes closer. He reaches down and cups his balls as he crossed his legs at the ankle. She frowns. 'Shit, move your hand,' she grumbles silently in her mind.

As if reading her mind, his hand moves back to his hair that constantly falls over his eyes. His eyes are still closed and he is so intent in the conversation he is having with Sonny. He is completely unaware that she is now climbing over his knees.

"Sonny, cut me some slack. I don't think I have been in town five days in the past month. I am not flying back to Port Charles…..No, I don't care if you have plans with Kate tomorrow…..Well, actually she has a wedding but I was planning to hang out with Spinelli during that time and maybe catch up on some sleep." Jason tried reasoning with Sonny but was quickly becoming more agitated. His best friend, mentor and partner was treating him like the errand boy he used to be.

He felt it. Her warm, delicate digits slide into the waist band of his boxers and tug them down over his hips. His eyes slam open and his head snaps up. She's standing straddled over his outstretched legs in her hot pink lace negligee and hot pink thong. Her legs are bowed so as not to touch his. 'Man, she's beautiful' he thinks to himself as he peruses over her chest stopping to memorize the look of her bosom clearly visible through the lace. He admires the deep V of the neckline allowing the line between her cleavage and her rib cage to show. He smiles at the black velvet tie that loosely pulls the negligee closed then opens back up to show her well toned abs. He follows the opening of the barely there negligee down her stomach and then instantly hardens seeing the little heart patch that he adores through the sheer lace.

"Wha…What?...Yes, I'm listening!" He drops his legs down and motions for her to move away as he furrows his brow in a disapproving glare.

She shakes her head no and turns around bending over so he gets a clear shot of her hot wet center while she picks up his coffee from the table and then turns to hand it to him.

He smiles, shaking his head from left to right slowly as he grasps the coffee mug from her hands. "Sonny, I'll make some time and I'll get Spinelli to check into it but I am not going this weekend." He cups the phone to his ear, keeping it steady with his shoulder and uses his hand to rub it up the inside of her thigh and stops when he feels the wetness her pussy has generated for him. He looks at her and winks. 'I need to get off the phone' his mind tells him as he hears Sonny talking.

She kneels down in front of him and continues to draw his boxers to his ankles. She watches as he leans back again, hand in hair. She lifts his legs to pull them off of his feet. She uses both hands to spread his knees and slides her body in between them, gliding her hands up his thighs delicately drawing on them with her bright red fingernails. She watches him close his eyes and lay his head back down. He opens his mouth and lets out a soft, unvoiced sigh and she can hear Sonny's ramblings through the phone.

"Sonny, I…" he tries to interject only to be cut off with a continued diatribe of how Sonny needs him and business comes first and this is no time for his second in charge to want to play house.

He can feel Elizabeth's hand grasp his hardened cock with her delicate fingers. His eyes shoot back open when he feels her lips on the tip of his throbbing member. She licks the underside up his cock and then kisses the tip and blows feather light air across it causing him to jerk his hips. He shoots her a stern look and she smiles at him. Her eyes twinkle knowing he is fighting two completely similar yet different emotions in his mind. Infuriated frustration and sexual frustration are dueling for preference in his thoughts.

She takes his cock completely in her mouth and gurgles slightly from the force of his cock hitting the back of her throat. Sexual frustration has now won the battle and he groans with pleasure.

"Jason, are you listening to me? What are you doing man? This is important." Sonny shouted through the phone.

Jason groaned in frustration and leaned up to push Elizabeth away from his dick. He needed to finish this conversation quickly so that he could get back to the pleasure she was giving him.

She bit down lightly with her teeth as he tried to push her. This caused his movement to stop. She won.

"Ow!" he said as he immediately removed his hand from her shoulder and gave her a disapproving look that flashed the slight pain in his deep blue eyes.

She batted her lashes at him as a show of subtle remorse. Then she smiled and sucked hard as she pulled his length out of her mouth. She then inspected his cock and kissed where she found the small teeth marks. She kissed and purred and moaned and licked and then slammed her mouth back over his throbbing cock. In and out, in and out. She squeezed her hands around his dick, up and down as she sucked and fucked his cock with her lips and tongue.

"Oh, GOD BABY!" he growled as a muffled sound continued near his ear and he bucked slightly to each downward motion of her hot wet mouth.

"JASON WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Sonny screamed through the phone.

"I…uh…OH….I uh, Sonny I need to get off the phone." He finally stammered growling. His eyes were steadily watching his little vixen sucking his cock. He felt the orgasm welling up inside him, he needed to cum.

She felt his orgasm approach and reached down to lightly squeeze his balls and spur his release along. With his free hand he grabbed onto her head and forced her mouth down harder over his cock smiling at the choke of her moans. He came hard, spilling his hot thick semen into her mouth. She drank and sucked pulling his cum into her mouth, swallowing hard and licking every juice released from him. She continued to suck keeping his erection stiff.

"Jason? Are you?...Is Elizabeth?... are you getting a blow job?" Sonny asked incredulous as he could hear his enforcer moaning her name into the phone.

Jason closed his eyes, feeling the sensations boil through him as he shook from the release. "Huh?...What?...Yeah…Mmmhmmm" he answered and he threw the phone down on the couch and pulled his throbbing cock from her mouth. He threw her hard onto the floor covering her with his body as he lined himself up to her. He grabbed her panties and ripped them off of her in one swift movement and slammed himself into her.

She screamed his name at the force of his huge cock ramming into her hot wet pussy. He stilled himself to let her adjust and then pulled out. He pulled her up flipping her over and throwing her upper body, face first onto the couch. He moved so that he could get behind her to gain full access to her... He rammed back into her and fucked her hard.

She heard Sonny through the phone laying near her head saying, "Jason are you _seriously_ getting a blow job while you are on the phone with me?" and she picked up the phone and put it to her ear as Jason fucked her putting his full force into every stroke.

"Sonny…UGH…Jason…UGH…can't…UGH…talk…UGH…right…UGH…NOW! OH GOD YES!" she grunted at each thrust and screamed as she felt her orgasm coming.

He reached around and found her clit with his finger and rubbed in a circular motion while he slammed deep into her clinching pussy. He felt her orgasm hit him hard as she screamed Jason's name. He fell over the edge of his own welling orgasm growling loudly once the sensation of her clench and release hit him. He thrust once more shooting his cum deep into her then collapsed on top of her.

"**Jesus Christ, why didn't you say something!" **and they both heard him slam his office phone down as they started to laugh knowing that Sonny had just lay witness to the full intensity of their lovemaking.


	29. You Always Want What You Can’t Have

**Chapter 29**

**You Always Want What You Can't Have**

Sonny hung up the phone and smiled. He felt his dick harden in his Italian suit from the final scream he heard from Elizabeth's mouth. He pictured that mouth around his own cock and groaned. She is an amazing woman.

He wished Kate could be like that. Sure, she's independent and beautiful and great in bed. She's also scared and standoffish and a bit of a prude in the bedroom. She grew up with him, surrounded by the life and now that she has fought to completely cocoon herself from the danger, she haphazardly falls back into Sonny's arms and fear constantly pulls at her. He loves her and she's terrified of him.

Elizabeth isn't terrified of Jason. Elizabeth is the perfect woman, the woman of every man's dreams.

"How did Jason get so damned lucky?" he sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks passed and Jason stayed in town for the most part. It was the fall wedding season in Florida and Elizabeth's band had at least three gigs each weekend. It wrenched a kink in their usual routine because they could not go for the late night bike rides and sunrise breakfasts. Jason wasn't even able to go with her because the band never allowed their own guests to come. It was someone else's wedding and their spouses, lovers and friends were simply not welcome.

Elizabeth had been inexplicably preoccupied and quiet throughout the morning. Each time Jason sidled up to her or asked what was wrong she would shrug and pull away or simply leave the room. She wasn't ignoring him completely but her head was definitely not where she was. She needed to be at the wedding at 2pm so they decided they would take separate cars to have some lunch.

After lunch, Jason was going to go to the penthouse to spend time with Spinelli. His young charge had been showing the signs of being lost without Jason around. His 'master' practically lived at Elizabeth's house in recent weeks. Jason had not spent more than five nights at the penthouse in the past month. He only came home after _those_ trips that Spinelli dared not ask about or when Elizabeth had an evening wedding. The young man missed his boss and roommate. To be honest, Jason kind of missed Spinelli too, though he would never have admitted it.

Elizabeth never wanted to do anything but go straight home to bed after evening weddings. She was usually too tired because the band had to set up and break down their equipment immediately before and after their show. Also, twice it had been their second gig of the day. Because they could not invite friends, Elizabeth had to help set up and break down. She usually never helped with the equipment. The guys normally only wanted her for sound checks; not the heavy labor. She had also been really tired lately.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jason asked as he watched her take a bite of her mandarin chicken wrap.

"Nothing, why?" she said covering her mouth so as not to spit food at him.

"You've been different today. Preoccupied. Is there anything I can do for you?" he said lifting his double mushroom-swiss burger to his mouth. The man ate like a horse but still kept lean from his regular workouts in the gym, on the beach or in bed.

"No, I am just tired. Between work and the gigs, I am exhausted. And…well, I need to tell you something." She fidgeted nervously and put her wrap down. She dropped her head to her chest and took in a deep breath. "Mark is going to be at this wedding."

Jason felt his chest tighten at the sound of Mark's name and sighed. "Mark? Why?"

"Yes, it's an old friend of ours' son getting married." She said as she lifted her gaze to his eyes. She could see the concern and confusion wrinkle his forehead.

"If...if it's a close friend then, why am **I** not invited?" he asked searching her eyes and his mind for anything she may have told him previously of this particular wedding.

"Because the band still has the rule so even though I _could_ invite you, I decided not to. Besides, with Mark there and I didn't want you two to cross paths and meed while I am on stage."

"Oh…" he said and his gaze drifted off of her face and over to look out the window of the restaurant.

"Honey?" she started and pulled his hand into hers. "Trust me, nothing is going to happen. Mark hasn't bothered me and I haven't spoken to him since that night at the Legion. You have nothing to worry about. The guys will be there if he starts bothering me. Shawn, David and Emmett won't let him get near me."

"Well, maybe you should rethink the guards going. You know I don't like that you don't bring the guards with you anyway." He said as he dropped his eyes back to hers and peered into her sapphire eyes with his soft blue orbs.

"I can't have guards at these weddings. It doesn't look right!" she hammered again. This was a never ending back and forth argument between them.

"I don't really care WHAT it looks like. I want you safe. That's all that matters and keeping you safe from your ex is included."

"I'll be fine. I just…I wanted you to know. I promised you I wouldn't keep anything from you about him. I have been having a hard time all day trying to figure out how to tell you this. Please trust me honey. I'll never make you feel like he's more important again."

"I know." He breathed and then dropped his burger back onto his plate again, suddenly not hungry.

"Listen, I need to go" she said wiping her mouth with her napkin and taking a long swig from her iced tea "but why don't we have breakfast early tomorrow morning and I'll tell you everything that happens today. I love you. ONLY YOU!" she stressed as she stood and grabbed her purse from the seat next to her.

Standing with her and pulling her into his arms, he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I love you too." Then he pulled back and looked her in the eye. "You keep your phone with you and if you need me, you call me and I'll be there."

"Okay. I promise. Everything will be fine. Are we okay?" she asked worried that it wasn't as she tipped up on her toes to get closer to his lips.

"Yes baby, we're fine." He answered and he bent in to give her a light kiss on the lips. He felt a twinge in his spine from the realization that she was going to see him and he pulled her closer and pressed his body against hers and deepened the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too" she responded and then she turned and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding was a disaster. First, the best man was half crocked and continued to yell at the band that he paid for the pole. They never erected the pole for weddings. It was simply uncouth. Then at one point, the father of the bride grabbed on to Elizabeth and started grabbing her ass. This caused the band to stop playing and the bass player, Shawn, connected a fist to the man's jaw. She never danced with the guests as this too was something they didn't do at wedding gigs.

Finally, Mark followed her everywhere. He rarely walked right up to her and talked to her. Instead he would watch her from a close distance. He would slide in behind her if she were chatting with their old friends and try to put his arm around her in a show of dominance and possession. The band became increasingly agitated and started making sure someone was at her side the entire time they were on a break.

Then the song that she dreaded started. _Only Love_ by Wynona Judd was their song. Her bride maids had walked down the isle to it at her and Marks wedding. It was the song the band played that always held special meaning to her. It was _their_ song.

She was singing the song to the crowd when she caught and locked gazes with Mark.

_I have sailed a boat or two  
Out on the wild blue  
Yonder to dreams that rarely come true  
As far as I can see  
From the island of green  
I can put my trust in just one thing  
_

The entire band watched as Mark walked on to the dance floor and scooped her into his arms and started to dance. Shawn tried to get to them off the stage but his cord kept him close to his amp. Elizabeth put a stopping hand up toward the band to let her handle it. Elizabeth tried to wriggle from his grasp but realizing it was affecting her singing and guests were starting to look puzzled, she gave in and just danced with the man she had once loved.

_And only love sails straight from the harbor  
And only love will lead us to the other shore  
Out of all the flags I've flown  
One flies high and stands alone  
Only love_

Peaceful waters, raging sea  
It's all the same to me  
I can close my eyes and still be free  
When the waves come crashing down  
And the thunder rolls around  
I can feel my feet on solid ground  


She sang and danced as she felt Marks hands roam over her shoulders and down her back. He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek. He spun her around a few times to avoid the evil glares he was receiving from the band members. She was relieved when she noticed the band speed up the song as much as they could in an attempt to alleviate the tense situation the only way they could.

_And only love sails straight from the harbor  
And only love will lead us to the other shore  
Out of all the flags I've flown  
One flies high and stands alone  
Only love_

"I love you baby. Please, I know you received the papers. I signed them. I didn't want to. I still love you. Please take me back. I promise you, I'll never hurt you again." He pleaded as she wriggled from his grasp and felt the hands of several band members grab onto him and her once the song was done.

Elizabeth ran to the bathroom and cried for what seemed like hours. She wanted to call Jason but knew he would become enraged and probably rush to the wedding and kill the man on the spot for touching her again.

Elizabeth went home still crying from the horrible wedding. She lay down on the couch and curled into a ball. They were finally divorced and the man still would not give up. Mark had signed the papers the day before their wedding anniversary. He feared that her previous warning would come true and ruin his memories of their wedding day by it also becoming the date of their divorce becoming final.

Elizabeth heard a light knock at the door. She was hesitant because she knew there were no guards at the house because she had forgotten in her emotional state to call to say she was on her way home. She went to the door, putting the chain on, and slowly opened it.

There he stood, drunk as a skunk. Mark had driven drunk to her house to again plead his case that he would change, she would be happy again, he would love her, he still did. All the same appeals she had heard before.

She slowly opened the door and he practically fell on her. He reeked of whisky and could not put together a coherent sentence. He was too drunk to even try to grope her. The only thing she could understand was 'my family', 'my wife', 'my Elizabeth'.

Chris stumbled out of his and Amy's room to the commotion. "What's going on?"

"Your dad is drunk. Help me get him to the office. We'll put him on the couch and let him sleep it off." She said as Chris hoisted him off of her and dipped under his fathers arm to help walk him to the office.

"You'rrre a ggood ssson" Mark slurred as he smacked Chris rather hard across the jaw.

"Jeez Dad, what the hell?" Chris said as he follow his step-mother into the office and stood holding his dad up while she draped a blanket over the futon after opening it up to a full size.

Amy was now up and in the hall closet retrieving spare pillows and a blanket for her soon to be father-in-law. She and Chris, at the prodding of Elizabeth, were getting married on New Years Eve. She handed over the pillows and blanket and nodded at Elizabeth's request that she go get two bottles of water from the refrigerator and the bottle of aspirin.

After getting him settled and turning on a small lamp on the desk, they all three left shutting the door behind them.

"What the hell happened?" Chris asked wide eyed in the hallway looking at Elizabeth. "Did he come home with you?"

"**NO**, he was at the wedding and, well….don't worry about it Chris. Just try to listen for your father in the night. He's not going to be feeling well come morning."

"How did he get here?" he asked reaching an arm out and wrapping it over Elizabeth's shoulder. He noticed she was crying and physically shaking and pulled her in to a hug. "Did he follow you? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no…I have been home a half hour now at least. He drove here Chris!" she said incredulous at the fact. "I can't believe…he's…"

"He's drowning in depression. He's been doing this a lot lately. I didn't want to tell you. You would only worry and you have your own life now. I guess I should have. I should have warned you at least. I'm so sorry." He said somewhat shamefully.

"It's not your fault son. I am sorry you are seeing your father like this. I ne…I never wanted this." Elizabeth said as she hugged Chris and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "go back to bed and we'll figure this out in the morning. I am going to go upstairs and take a shower and then go to bed myself. Call me if you need me and don't let Aaron see his grandfather like this."

"Alright, I'll take care of this. Don't worry. He's not your problem anymore." Chris said as he let go leaving one last kiss on the top of Elizabeth's head. Amy reached an arm out and touched Elizabeth's shoulder then slid into Chris' arms as they walked back into their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth took a long hot shower. She was so tense and tired and the shower helped loosen the stress in her muscles. She wrapped a towel over her head and another around her body and headed into her bedroom.

"FUCK" she shouted when she saw Mark, nude draped across her bed. 'Why me?' she thought as she grabbed her sweat pants and sweatshirt she had been wearing that morning and walked back into the bathroom. Once dressed, she went back into the bedroom and covered the man up, grabbed her keys, her purse and her cell phone and left.

She never knew that Jason had come to stay the night and found her ex husband nude in her bed.

Song: Only Love by Wynona Judd


	30. Mortal Enemies

**Chapter 30**

**Mortal Enemies**

Jason was spinning out of control. She promised she was done with that man. She swore he meant nothing to her anymore. She said she loved **him**, ONLY him. She was showering that bastards fingerprints off her body while the man slept in her bed. Their bed. The bed he made love to her in that morning. The bed where he would wrap her in his arms and she would promise to love him forever.

Jason was so deep in thought riding aimlessly on his motorcycle he never noticed the cars following him. He never noticed the two guys, guns drawn jump from their car when he stopped at the stop light. He hardly had time to react when one man pulled up beside him in a limo, an old man, and said, "Tell Sonny that Frank Smith isn't dead and hasn't forgotten." He felt the sting of the bullet enter his side. He felt the burn of his leg as he fell to the ground with his bike on his leg, trapping him. "And that's for Damian, you sorry bastard" he heard as the men jumped back into their car and the limo pulled off after the car. All he could see was the Pennsylvania plates.

He pulled his phone from his leather jacket and dialed, "Sonny, help!" was all he could get out as he collapsed back down on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli easily located Jason's whereabouts once he woke up. He was sick and had been asleep for quite some time. Jason was there most of the day and tended to him. He was the best. Just like a big brother. Jason brought him soup and cold medicine. He sat and listened to the young man ramble in his weird language and never once raised his voice or told Spinelli to 'shut up'. He hadn't even known Jason had left the penthouse when his phone's ringing woke him up.

Sonny had called because Spinelli tracks all of their cell phones with his own GPS system tied to his computer. Jason had suggested it for situations just like this. Sonny and Max rushed in to the apartment holding a barely conscious Jason.

"Spinelli, get the first aid kit and meet us upstairs." Sonny yelled.

"Mr. Corinthos, Sir what happened to Stonecold?" Spinelli almost cried with terror stinging his voice.

"He was shot now GO GET THE GOD DAMNED FIRST AID KIT" Sonny boomed as he let go of Jason so Max could heft him over his shoulders to climb the stairs.

"What's going on?" came a small voice from the master bedroom.

It was Elizabeth. She had left her house and went to where she knew Jason would wind up after his bike ride. She had noticed his bike missing from her driveway and figured he was just out taking a ride and would head back to his place. That's why she never called him to tell her she was coming over. That's why she never called him to tell him about the horrible events of her evening. That's why he didn't know that she had not slept with her ex husband. And that's why she didn't know that he had come to her place, walked into her room while she was showering and assumed she had just fucked the man that lay nude in her bed.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked as he tried to shield her from the scene coming up the stairs.

"I came to see Jason. Where is he? OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she saw Max turn the corner into the hallway.

"Elizabeth calm down. He's going to be fine. It doesn't look serious." Sonny tried to reassure her.

"What doesn't look serious?" she asked as she moved from the doorway to let Max drop Jason onto the bed.

She saw the blood pouring from Jason's side and felt queasy and lightheaded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What? Where am I? Jason?" she asked as she came to in the penthouse living room.

"Stonecold is upstairs. Are you okay Sweet Songstress?" he asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is Jason okay? What happened to him?" she asked scampering to her feet.

"I'm surprised you even care." Came Sonny's voice leading down the stairs.

"What? What the hell are you talking about, Sonny? Of course I care." She exclaimed as she tried to brush past him to the stairs that led to Jason.

He stopped her grabbing both arms and held her still, "You fuck around on him and then act as if nothing has happened? Well, something did happen. He left your house and was so upset that he let his guard down and he got shot by one of our enemies. Enemies we didn't even know still breathed. You have some nerve coming here after Jason found you fucking your ex husband!" he boomed as he became enraged at the thought of his friend letting down his guard.

"I...What? He thinks… oh Sonny, he's wrong. He's so wrong. This is all my fault. What have I done?" she cried and fell into his arms.

"You need to get out. Jason doesn't need a whore like you." Sonny seethed as he directed her to the door.

"NO, I am not leaving. He's wrong Sonny. You're wrong. I didn't sleep with Mark. I need to tell Jason. I need to see him. Please Sonny, let me go see Jason." She was too confused and worried to even get pissed that the man had just called her a whore.

"He's sleeping right now and I won't let you cause him any more pain."

"Is he okay? Where was he shot?"

"In his side. The bleeding has stopped and he's going to be okay. Max taped him up. What did you say about your ex-husband?"

Slumping her shoulders in defeat she dropped down onto the overstuffed chair. "I didn't sleep with Mark. He showed up at my house drunk and I didn't want him to drive. I swear. I didn't sleep with him."

"You shouldn't have let him in Elizabeth."

"I…I couldn't let him get behind the wheel again. I put him in the spare room so he could sleep it off."

"You should have called him a taxi. You should have called Jason." He said calming down slightly and walking over to the mini bar to pour himself a drink.

"Jason was on his bike. I knew he wouldn't hear his phone. That's why…when I came out of the shower the ass had apparently come upstairs and well…I came here…I don't know how Mark ended up there. The man could barely walk. He was passed out in the office. Ask Chris and Amy. I…I promise Sonny. I didn't sleep with him."

"Well, Jason seems to think otherwise. Why is that Elizabeth?" Sonny asked with a cold black glare in his eyes.

"I…I don't know unless Jason showed up while I was in the shower. He…oh God Sonny, Mark was nude. He came upstairs while I was in the shower, stripped and climbed into my bed. Jason must have seen him there. Oh Sonny, please let me go see him. Jason needs to know the truth."

"I said Jason is sleeping. Your story doesn't add up. Jason told me earlier you were at a wedding and Mark would be there. Then he goes to your house to find him in your bed, NUDE. One and one make two, not the story you're telling. It just doesn't add up."

Hearing what Sonny had told Elizabeth and vice versa, Spinelli had called his friend Chris. Chris confirmed what Elizabeth was saying. He said that when he heard the shower turn off, Elizabeth had been down in his room not ten minutes later saying she was leaving and that his father had ventured upstairs. Chris was still stinging from the punch his father had landed to his jaw when Chris yelled at him to get out of their house.

"Mr. Corinthos, Sir? The Sweet Songstress speaks no lie. The Jackal has confirmed through her marital offspring that what she says is indeed the truth."

"You spoke to Chris? Is everything okay there?" she asked as she moved across the room to Spinelli.

"My Madden 08 foe, I mean Chris, said that he forcefully removed his parental unit from your lair after a heated battle with the senior St Clair."

"What the fuck are you saying Spinelli?" Sonny boomed.

"He said that my stepson Chris got into a fight with his dad and kicked him out. Is Chris okay?"

"Yes Sweet Songstress, he said it was nothing that an icepack wouldn't cure. Mr. Corinthos, Sir Fair Elizabeth speaks the truth."

"Fine, go see him Elizabeth. He needs to hear this from you." Sonny conceded as he poured another drink and rolled his eyes at the idiot left standing in the living room coughing.

XXXXXXXXX

"Jason, honey?" she said quietly as she sat on the bed next to him, tears welling in her eyes. 'I did this to you. I just keep hurting you.' She thought as she cupped his jaw with her hand.

Startled he jumped at the feel of her hand and winced. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take care of you Jason. I'm…I'm so sorry honey" and she started crying.

"What do you care? I don't need you. Just go home Elizabeth. Go back to him."

"Jason, you have it all wrong. You…you saw something but you're wrong. I didn't sleep with Mark" she pleaded for him to believe her.

Removing her hand from touching him he looked at her with disgust in his eyes, "Yeah right. I know what I saw, Elizabeth. Just leave, PLEASE!" he coughed and held his side as he winced in pain from the bullet wound.

"NO dammit!" she stood and stomped her foot. "I'm not leaving. I…" she saw the blood stained towel on the floor and collapsed.


	31. ‘Doctor Davis, Telephone Please’

**Chapter 31**

'**Doctor Davis, Telephone Please'**

Elizabeth woke up in the hospital with tubes in her arms and her mother and father standing over her.

"What happened? Where's Jason?" she asked suddenly terrified as she looked around and didn't see him.

"I'm right here, baby." He called to her walking in the hospital room door with a tray full of steaming coffee cups.

Jason handed one cup to her father and one cup to her mother then placed the tray with his own coffee down on the rolling table. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Suddenly even more scared because her mother was there AND HER FATHER, "What happened to me? Oh, Jason are you…." She cut herself off not wanting her parents to know that Jason had been shot.

"Doodlebug? I need to talk to you. Gentlemen, will you please go wait in the hallway while I tell Elizabeth what happened."

"Penny, I really think Jason needs to be the one to tell her." Elizabeth's father replied half pleading.

"She's my daughter and I'll tell her!" Penelope demanded as she shot a heated glance at her ex husband.

Jason stood back waiting for instructions. He had just met Elizabeth's father in the middle of the night in the emergency room. Jason called him as they were rushing her to the hospital. Elizabeth's mother flew in on the first flight she could get once her ex-husband called to say their daughter would need surgery. Jason barely knew Elizabeth's mother and honestly had found her the first person he truly feared.

"Penelope, I said let Jason tell her. This is between them!" the gentle older man warned, still never raising his voice above a calm even tone.

Jason kept his tear stained steel blue orbs trained on the woman he loved as she watched the verbal tennis game go back and forth.

"**Fine!**" her mother blasted as she shot both men daggers and then turned to her daughter and smiled. She grabbed her daughters hand and held onto it with her own.

"Doodle, I'll be right outside. I am not going anywhere. I'll come back in after you talk with _Jason."_ She said with sweetness to her voice except for the last word sounding like she had just spit up.

Penelope Hardy Webber Stanford then lifted her head with a regal nuance and walked stiffly out of the room.

Jason stood straight up with his back as close to the wall as possible while she brushed by him with a scowl to her face. He then looked over to Elizabeth's father. He slumped slightly as he dreaded the talk he and the older man were about to have.

"You tell her the truth. Tell her everything. I know my daughter. She'll be fine. I, on the other hand have to go stand out there with my ex-wife. You may need to roll a bed in here for me after this confrontation." The older man glanced outside to see his ex-wife staring in the window at them. He sighed and then straightened, "Don't worry son, you'll be fine. You and Elizabeth will be fine. I can see that you love her and I KNOW that she loves you. Just tell her the truth. I'll go warn off the old hag." He said as he walked over to Jason and put a comforting hand on the young mans shoulder and stuck his other hand out to shake Jason's.

"Daddy, don't let mom…just…be nice!" she finally said while staring at her mother through the window. She didn't know what happened but felt a serene comfort with Jason and her father in the room.

Her father moved over to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you Princess."

Charles Webber gave a knowing glance to Jason who had taken the stool and rolled it up next to Elizabeth. He patted the man's shoulder and walked out into the lions den.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Charles, he's…" Penelope started.

"I KNOW. I have known for a while. She loves him. You should see the way she lights up when she talks about him."

"How would you know, I see our daughter more than you."

"Really Penny? I have lunch with her once a week. I have since I retired. I may not have met the young man until now, but I know ALL about him. From what I can tell, he is very good to our daughter and he makes her happy. That's all a parent should ask."

"Well, I…Elizabeth never told me you two have lunch every week."

"Why would she tell you? You have always hated our relationship. Once our divorce happened, you constantly found reasons for Elizabeth and me to be apart. She always thought it was me. I never told her any different to protect her relationship with you. You are too hard on her Penelope."

"No harder than you. Nothing was ever good enough. He grades weren't straight A's and she didn't attend graduate school. She fought hard to work her way up the corporate ladder just like I did. I always supported her and she always felt like she had somehow let you down."

"I know." The gray haired gentleman said as he sat down on the bench outside his daughter's hospital room.

"I guess, in spite of us, she turned out wonderful. They both did!" Penelope said as she slid down the wall next to her ex husband and placed her hand over his referring to how different they both were in parenting their two children.

"Yeah, I guess so" he chuckled and clasped on to his ex-wife's hand. He turned and looked at her. Elizabeth was the spitting image of her except Penelope was slightly plump around the middle and her hair was more auburn than chocolate. "She's so much like you. Sometimes at lunch, I just stare at her. It's like I am talking to you. She's tough and fair and kind and generous. Everything you are."

"Well, she's also quiet, gentle, patient and incredibly smart. All the traits you gave her."

"I can't believe this happened. She's going to be so devastated."

"I know. I need to call Bob. I plan to stay in town for a while to help her. She'll need to recover from more than just the surgery."

"Jason will help her. You don't need to hover over her. She'll be fine. Besides, I think she and Jason leave next week for Sarah's. Sarah will take care of her."

"Well, I am her mother. I am staying for at least a few days. I don't really care if she wants that young man to be there. She's going to need something that only her mother can provide."

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay with Stella and me, in our guest bedroom. That way you'll be close but be able to give the kids their privacy."

"I was thinking I would stay with Elizabeth but, maybe you're right."

"What? Can you repeat that?" he stammered incredulous at her admission.

"Oh stop it Charles. You're such an ass!" she stated as she slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"The offer still stands. I'm more than certain Stella wouldn't mind."

"I called Mark on the flight."

"Penelope, I know you liked him but he was a real jerk to her in the end."

"He's a fine man."

"No, you know…I have never felt comfortable with the men you liked the most that she has dated."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They were either too unnervingly quiet or too secretive."

"Shawn was a nice young man."

"Yes, and he still is but he was…I don't know. I've just never had a good feeling."

"And Mark?"

"What man has no past?"

"He's a good man."

"Yes, for the most part he was but he broke our little princess' heart. As a father, I can't accept a man who does that."

"Well, they're divorced now."

"Good." He said as he stood and looked into the room where his daughter lay.


	32. Yep, You Guessed It

**Chapter 32**

**Yep, You Guessed It**

Elizabeth stood out on the back porch that hung off the kitchen on her sister's second floor. Sarah walked up behind her giving her shoulders a light squeeze. They watched as both of their boyfriends were splitting wood for the fireplace.

"He really is a handsome man" Sarah said.

"Yeah, well, I would say something nice about your new boyfriend but that damned Georgia Bulldogs tattoo. Really Sarah! What is wrong with you? Does Dad know?"

Both girls giggled and turned to walk back inside. It was extremely cold out and they expected snow come nightfall.

"Are you sure you are okay Elizabeth?" Sarah questioned her younger sibling as she guided both of them over to sit in her breakfast nook and poured them both more coffee.

"Yeah, Jason is taking really good care of me. Mom actually hugged him by the time she left last week. Finally! I really wish that woman would stop trying to run my life."

"Well, she'll never stop Elizabeth, trust me." Sarah said raising her perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"It has been the worst and the best two weeks of my life. You know, he asked me to marry him last night." Elizabeth stated surprising her sister and causing her to finally tell her everything that led up to the proposal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason? What happened? Are you okay? What about your gunshot wound? Why am I in the hospital? Why is my MOM here and my DAD?" she asked in one breath as she tried to sit up only to be forced back down with pain to her abdomen.

"Honey, lets start with you. You are in the hospital because you had emergency surgery. You were…you were pregnant and the baby…."

"What?...Pregnant?" she asked eyes widening.

"Yeah, six weeks they said. Last night at the penthouse you passed out. TWICE. The second time was when we were arguing. I called for Sonny and Max and Sonny noticed the blood start to pour from you. I'm so sorry, honey." Jason explained as he dropped his chin to his chest and let the welled tears flow freely.

"Jason, what about you? Are you okay? You should be in the hospital too?" she said through her own tears.

"It's just a flesh wound, honey. And no one can know about it because hospitals have to report gunshots. Don't say anything. Especially to your parents. I am fine and, well…it doesn't really even hurt anymore."

"Jason, I didn't sleep with Mark."

"I know that now. Chris was here a while ago. He told me everything. I am so sorry. I caused this. You would still be pregnant with my, our child had I just trusted you. I am so sorry." He laid his head down on her stomach face turned toward her and he cried. He held her hand, kissing it and rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Honey, this isn't your fault, it's no one's fault. God has a purpose for everything in life. I believe that. If it is meant to be, it will be. My father always told me that." She caressed his hair and upturned face. She brushed his hair with her fingers and sat through the silence of both their crying and looked out into the hallway where her father was watching them.

"Six weeks huh?" she asked after a long pause for both of them to try to steel their emotions.

"That's what the doctor said. Did you know you were pregnant?"

"No but that explains why I have been so tired lately."

"The doctor said you have all the classic symptoms of a stress related miscarriage. Honey, they had to..." he took in a deep breath before he continued. "They had to do a partial hysterectomy. You aren't going to ever be able to have children."

"I never thought I could to begin with. And honestly never wanted to. You knew that."

"Yeah, neither did I but when the doctor said you were pregnant….all I could think of was a beautiful baby with your eyes and smile. I imagined how beautiful you would look holding my child in your arms nursing. I…I imagined a life with you and our child, reading to him or her like I used to do with Michael. I just…I see how you are with Aaron and Michael and Morgan. You are so patient and loving. You would have been a great Mom. You already are to Chris…He…" he stopped talking while a nurse came in and checked her vitals.

"Thank you, nurse. When will I be able to go home?" Elizabeth asked as the nurse was finishing checking her abdomen.

"Well, your insurance doesn't allow you to stay longer than 24 hours. The procedure is considered outpatient. You'll go home tonight. Probably around dinnertime."

"She needs to stay here." Jason said with concern wrinkling his forehead. "I'll pay any charges her insurance doesn't cover. She needs to stay in case something happens."

"No Jason. I have told you before. I don't need your money. Besides, the doctors would not let me go home if there were any complications with the surgery. I'll be fine." Elizabeth said reaching her hand out for him to come closer.

Jason walked to the other side of her bed and sat on the edge facing her. "I just want you to be okay. I don't care about money. You shouldn't either. I would do anything for you."

The nurse smiled and took that opportunity to cover Elizabeth back up and then checked her IV. She told them that she would be back within the hour and she could eat by then. With a final directive to get some rest, she left.

"Honey, I need to tell you what happened with Mark at the wedding and the house."

"I already know everything. Some of the band was here and told your parents and me how he stalked you at the wedding. I tell you honey, if it wasn't for Chris, I would be looking for him right now. I want to kill that man. You know he and Chris got into a fight. Amy ended up getting hit trying to break them up. She has a huge black eye."

"So you believe me? Poor Amy...Jason, I would never sleep with anyone but you. I love you, ONLY YOU." She said as she pulled him close to her. "Please tell me you believe me."

"I do believe you and I love you too. I have never loved anyone more in my life. You are everything to me. When I was riding in the limo with you and you were bleeding so badly, I could have died. I was so scared. I can't lose you Elizabeth. I can't live my life without you."

"You don't have to. I feel the same way."

They sat there for a while just looking at each other. Finally Jason said he was going to go call Carly and Annie. They had been worried about her and wanted to know when she woke up.

Elizabeth's mother and father came in and talked with her. Penelope helped her eat her lunch and then brushed her daughter's hair and put it into a tight French braid down her back. Her father helped her to move and sit in a chair and then left to tell his wife that his ex was going to be staying with them while she was in town. After speaking to the doctors again, both Charles and Penelope decided that their daughter would be fine and that Penelope should only stay for two nights.

Once Elizabeth got home, they settled her on the couch and her mother went to work furiously in the kitchen. She prepared as many meals as she could to freeze and re-heat during the week. It was the one thing she knew she could do for her daughter and it made her feel helpful by keeping busy.

The guards had moved Elizabeth's house around at the instructions of Annie and Amy. The office was moved upstairs to the room just off of the master bedroom and the guest room was moved downstairs. This way Elizabeth could avoid climbing stairs for the first two nights.

Jason made one demand and the guards immediately heeded. He wanted that bed of hers, that he had found Mark in the night before OUT. Max and Milo met Carly at a furniture store and Carly picked out a new bed, sheets, pillows, comforter and everything. Jason wanted nothing that Mark touched to remain. Elizabeth didn't argue because she knew this was the only thing he could do to relieve his pent up anger. She knew he wanted to beat the shit out of her ex and honestly, at this point, didn't think she would even try to stop him.

Penelope was a very gracious host the next day to all of her friends that dropped by. Sonny and the kids. Spinelli and Georgie. Jane and Benny. Most of the guards and all of the band. She set out hors d'oeuvres and made a pitcher of margaritas. She made small talk with everyone except Spinelli. Everyone laughed when she told the boy to grow up and quit watching Star Wars. Spinelli stammered out a 'Yes Ma'am' and then ran to Chris' room to hide.

When Mark showed up, Penelope practically dared any of the guards or Jason to go near him. As she put it, "I'll take care of that rat!" And she stepped out to the driveway. By the end of their heated confrontation, Mark left with his head hung low and his tail between his legs. Elizabeth just smiled while the guards and Jason were crowded around Spinelli's laptop watching and listening as the whole conversation took place.

She gave Jason a wink and said, 'I told you.' He smiled and gently kissed her forehead admitting, 'Yeah, she's pretty cool'.

Elizabeth worked from home and Annie and Johnny came by every evening to drop off and pick up paperwork for DM Cranes. Jason stayed with Elizabeth almost twenty-four hours a day except the few times he went to discuss with Sonny about his shooting.

Sonny explained to Jason who Frank and Damien Smith were. Jason didn't remember them because he was a Quartermaine back then. He hadn't had his accident. They decided to step up security again and Sonny headed to Port Charles to warn Luke and Laura.

By the weekend, Elizabeth was feeling much better and she and Jason headed up to Atlanta for Thanksgiving. Jason and Sarah's new boyfriend, Billy, went hunting. The two really got along well. They both loved guns and sports; to the girls chagrin. Sarah put her foot down when she walked in to her kitchen and both boys had an arsenal splayed out on her kitchen table. From that point on, the boys hung out in the garage when playing with their guns.

Jason and Elizabeth spent lots of time with her niece and nephew; 12 year old Rachel, who was the spitting image of her aunt, looks and personality wise and 9 year old Nicholas, he was all boy. Jason rented a motorcycle and two four wheelers and took Nicholas on rides and taught Rachel how to drive the four wheeler. Wednesday, all three boys went off on a trek that lasted hours. Once the sun went down, the girls were ready to call the police. Sarah and Elizabeth were out on the porch looking into the woods that spanned for miles from her property. Sarah had the phone in her hand and Elizabeth was already voicing her concerns to Sonny on her cell when the headlights of the four wheelers shone through the trees.

Elizabeth and Sarah both were in full blown tears by the time they pulled up to the house. Jason laughed and told Elizabeth she was being silly. Sarah, on the other hand became enraged with Billy explaining that when he had HER son with him, he needed to be more careful and not worry her. 'Aww Mom, we was just havin some fun.' Was all Nicholas had to say in his Georgia southern drawl which sent the adults into a fit of laughter.

That night, Jason and Billy watched a college football game as Elizabeth and Sarah worked in the kitchen making pies and stuffing the turkey. Rachel helped and Nicholas sat with the men asking question after question about the game and how it was played. Sarah and Elizabeth took turns kissing and smacking the hands of their boyfriends that would wander into the kitchen from time to time lifting pot lids and sticking their fingers into pie filling. The holiday was turning out wonderfully.

Thanksgiving Day the boys went back into the woods to cut down the Christmas Trees they found the day before. One for Sarah's house and one to take home to Elizabeth's. The women continued cooking and they had a delicious dinner around three-thirty. Between games. Once the Green Bay Packers and the Detroit Lions game was over with, Green Bay winning by eleven points, Jason asked Elizabeth to go for a bike ride.

They drove up toward the mountains. Jason loved riding up there. He hadn't realized how much he missed the cliff roads outside of Port Charles. They drove up around Lake Lanier and stopped at a spot near Stone Mountain. They stood staring at the huge boulder carved out with historical southern figures and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He said into her hair.

"I love you too." She smiled as she pulled his arms tighter around her waist and settled both hands on her stomach.

"Your family is wonderful."

"I think they really like you too. Sarah is impressed and I think Rachel has a crush on you."

"Ah, were I only a teenager."

"HEY!" she said as she turned in his arms to face him and playfully slapped at his bulging chest.

"I get the older version. I'm so lucky." He laughed.

"I wish sometimes we could stay here, away from the crazy life we live. I wish I could just stay I your arms forever."

"Me too, baby."

"Why don't we stay until Sunday. Two more days won't hurt will they?"

"I have to get back. Frank Smith needs to be taken care of and…"

"I don't want to know."

"Yeah."

She turned around again and he hugged her tight to his body. Just then she saw a shooting star.

"Oh Jason, a shooting star, make a wish!" she exclaimed almost jumping.

Jason whispered in her ear, "Marry me!"


	33. The Ink's Not Dry

**Chapter 33**

**The Ink's Not Dry**

"Well, what did you tell him?" Sarah asked on the edge of her seat.

Elizabeth had explained how romantic he had been. How wonderful and caring and sensitive to her needs. He brushed aside his own feelings about the miscarriage and took on her stoic attitude about the circumstances. He never mentioned it unless she brought it up and would steer conversations away when others tried to.

She explained to Sarah that even though he was in severe pain from his gunshot wound that grazed his side, after the initial blood loss, he was fine and ignored it. Even going so far as to carry her in his arms anywhere she went for the first day home from the hospital. He tried to hide his wincing and pain that flooded his beautiful blue eyes but Elizabeth saw it and decided not to say anything because he would only lie and tell her he was fine. He tried explaining to her mother that he had wrecked his motorcycle, which wasn't a lie, but she snapped and said, 'If you think I am a fool, then YOU, Mr. Morgan, truly **are** one!' Elizabeth made him rest with her because she knew he needed to heal as well and Penelope waited on them hand and foot until she left for home. Annie, Amy and Carly then took turns until the two injured love birds were fully recovered.

Penelope had spent a lot of time talking with Elizabeth and Jason and discovered that the two really were a match. Their personalities complimented each other in every aspect of their life. She noticed at the hospital how considerate and reverent he was of her and her parents and friends. Although she hated the danger she knew her daughter was exposed to, once she really got the feel of how Jason and his men were, she felt a bit of peace knowing they would move heaven and earth to protect her. The afternoon she was to leave, she took Jason aside and apologized for their first encounter and hugged him. Jason was shell shocked and stood silent at the door for ten minutes before Johnny finally snapped him out of his stupor.

"Good, I am glad Mom likes him but WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sarah asked somewhat annoyed and excited at the same time.

"She said no." Jason interrupted slightly dejected as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth pulling her up from her seat to pull her back into his chest with his strong, freshly toned arms.

"**WHAT? WHY?"** Sarah exclaimed as she stood to wrap her arms around Billy's waist.

"Yeah, she told him no. That's a Gator for ya, ain't got a lick of sense." Billy said in his country boy twang as he pulled Sarah to him and landed a light peck on her forehead.

"Look UGA, I don't need advise from Gator Bait." Elizabeth started as she lunged from Jason and placed a hard jab with her left hook to his arm, right where the despised tattoo was permanently displayed.

"You two cut it out! Really, you have been driving me nuts all week." Sarah admonished.

"Sorry." Billy said and walked into the living room, grabbed the remote and flipped to ESPN while pulling the recliner out to stretch his long limbs. Elizabeth watched him. He was handsome. Billy was taller than Jason by at least two inches with dark brown hair and twinkling green eyes. He was southern born and country raised. He looked good in a cowboy hat and reminded her of Gregory Peck in the movie _The Yearling._ The only reason Elizabeth knew that was because Jason loved old movies. Something he and Billy had in common.

"Yeah, sorry sis. It's just…"

"Honey, we need to get going soon. I am going to go downstairs and take a shower then I'll pack. That way you can spend more time with your sister." He interrupted. He was growing tired of the feud between the two SEC alumni as well.

"Oh, okay. There's not much to pack, I did most of it last night."

"Yeah, I noticed." He grumbled and walked toward the stairs, "Hey Billy, want to help me break down my rifles?"

Billy shot up off the chair and followed him to the garage.

"Those two have so much in common." Elizabeth started as she picked up her empty coffee mug and headed to the sink.

"Elizabeth, you are avoiding the question. Why did you tell him no?" Sarah queried as she took the sponge from Elizabeth' hand and tossed her a towel so she could wash and Elizabeth could dry the morning dishes.

"Sarah, it's too soon. Besides, I don't really think he wanted to ask. I think it was more of an impulse."

"He doesn't strike me as the type of person that does something on impulse, Elizabeth. It seems to me he's much more cautious and deliberate."

"Well he is but, with the miscarriage and the shooting star and everything that has happened lately, I think he was just too in the moment to realize what he was saying."

"Well, that doesn't explain why you said no. I can tell you love him. Why is it too soon?" Sarah asked as she handed over a freshly washed skillet.

"Sarah, my divorce was final less than a month ago. I have only been dating him for ten months. It's TOO SOON" Elizabeth said exasperated at the repeating of the explanation she had given Jason the night before.

"What did you tell Jason?" Sarah asked curious as to how Jason had handled the rejection because he sure hadn't shown signs of disappointment throughout the morning.

"I told him just what I told you." Elizabeth grunted as she bent down and put the cookie sheets away in the drawer below her sisters stove, still tender from her surgery.

"And?" Sarah asked handing her a pie plate.

"Well, he wasn't happy with my response. He said he had been thinking about it for a while. Can you believe that? Then when I mentioned that the ink was barely dry on my divorce papers, he got pissed and walked off."

"Well, he doesn't seem too upset now."

"No, he's just really…well…mad that he has to repair the damage that Mark has done. We haven't exactly started with a clean slate in our relationship. Jason has had to battle Marks power over me for a while. I know it's not fair but…"

"Elizabeth, Jason isn't Mark. Just like Billy isn't Garrett. Jason deserves to be let in. You can't keep the walls up that you have built." Sarah stopped and pulled the casserole lid from Elizabeth's hand and turned her to look her sister straight in the eyes. "Let me ask you this. Can you imagine your life without Jason?"

"No" she answered on a whisper of a breath.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm just…I'm just scared."

"Of Jason?"

"NO"

"Of his _business_?"

"Well yes but no, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"I'm just not ready. I am scared that he'll get tired of me and leave or start…I don't know." She slumped and dropped her head to her sister's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her sibling's waist.

"Oh sweetie, he loves you. He's not like Mark or any of the others." She said as she brushed her fingers through Elizabeth's hair and used her other arm to hug her tight. "If it's too soon for you, then leave things the way they are. You shouldn't do anything you aren't ready for but you need to make sure he knows that. He needs to know that you want a life with him. Imagine how he feels right now. He put his heart on the line and offered you his life and you said no."

"Yeah, we talked about it last night. I tried to explain but he just kind of turned inward for the rest of the night. Once we got back here he went to bed and I packed. This morning we talked a little more. He says he's ready but he won't push me."

"Well, you guys will figure this out. You're lucky he's willing to wait. He's perfect for you sis, time won't change that."

"HONEY, I'M GOING TO GET IN THE SHOWER. WE NEED TO LEAVE IN 20 MINUTES."

"OKAY, I'LL BE DOWN IN A FEW."

Having already taken her shower and knowing that there wasn't much to pack, she turned to her sister. "I wish the kids could have stayed until we left. Garrett's an ass for insisting the kids be with him on _HIS_ weekend. He knew I was here."

"I know but we are planning a trip to Fort Jackson in a few weeks so that Dad can meet Billy. You know the kids will want to stay with you the entire time."

"Oh, you should come the weekend Mom is coming."

"Yeah right, one visit per year Elizabeth. That's all I can handle." And the girls went into a giggle fit. Sarah was always close to her mother but Penelope could be overbearing at times and both girls had distanced themselves. They could only take so much as they grew older and matured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honey? Are we okay?" she asked as she settled onto the leather couch in the midsection of the Corinthos-Morgan jet.

"Yes baby, we're fine." Jason said as he put his travel book on Alaska down and pulled her into his arms. "I know you love me and I can wait, there's no reason we have to rush into getting married"

"Yeah, not anymore." She whispered sadly dropping her chin.

Jason put a long digit under her chin and pulled her up to look into his eyes. "Hey, I'll marry you anytime, anywhere. There doesn't have to be a reason behind it except that I love you and you love me. And if you **never** want to get married, then I'll be the lover you live in sin with for the rest of our life."

She giggled at his reference to their living in sin and pondered whether he had misunderstood what she meant. She was talking about losing the baby. Elizabeth was not a prude but she believed that two people who are raising kids should be married. Out of wedlock children just didn't sit well with her, which is why she had prodded and persisted with Amy and Chris to get married.

Seeing the smile on Jason's face, she decided not to pursue the conversation any further and leaned in to lightly brush her lips against his. She knew he would deal with the loss in his own way, just like she was. They were good like that. They didn't always need to talk. They just needed to be.

Jason deepened the kiss and slid his tongue to request entrance. Elizabeth felt the flutter in her stomach as he kissed her. She immediately grabbed onto his groin area and started to rub.

"Elizabeth, we can't…"

"Why not?"

"It's too soon, you just had surgery."

"Bullshit, I am fine and so are **you**." She started to coo. "I saw you out there splitting wood. Don't think that little display didn't turn me on."

"Oh really?" he smirked and puffed his chest out flexing his arms and pecs in a display of manliness and kissing each bicep as he flexed it for her. She giggled at his show of arrogance. He obviously believed her when she regularly told him he was the sexiest man alive. Apparently he was becoming pretty self-assured.

"Well, the flight is only an hour at most and we've already been in the air for at least 15 minutes." He responded after she moved back in and rubbed her breasts across his chest.

"Okay, then a quickie."

"Elizabeth"

"JASON"

"I don't want a quickie, it's been two weeks. I want to take my time with you. Besides, the doctor said to wait at least a month."

"The doctor isn't here! I know my body. It's fine."

"So do I and you're right it _**is**_ fine." he said with a wiggle of his eyebrow. "That's why I don't want to damage any of the parts that I crave so much and cause an even longer recovery time. We'll survive two more weeks."

He brushed her hand away from his rapidly hardening cock and pushed her over on the couch away from him.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You are going to pay for that MISTER"

"Promises, promises" he tsked and picked back up his book and started reading. A smile curved his lips as he watched from the corner of his eye as she crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her bottom lip out.

"Hhmm" Elizabeth harrumphed. Jason smiled slightly wider.

"Sstk" she clucked as she pulled her legs underneath her aiming her body away from him. He choked back a laugh before it made a sound.

"UHMM" she cleared her throat growing more agitated at her sexual frustrations. She felt the coil twisting and he didn't seem to care. Jason decided enough was enough. She was probably going to explode if he didn't unwind her soon.

"Dean, circle around for a while. We're not ready to land" he said into the phone on the table next to him and then put the receiver back in it's cradle.

"Jason, what are you doing?" she asked now starting to move back toward him.

"Well, maybe I can't…um…penetrate, but I am sure I can come up with something to release your tension." And he pulled her flush to him and pulled her into a kiss while he cupped her breast over the caramel colored wool sweater.

"Yea!" she cheered into his mouth as she started tugging at his shirt.

"No, let me take care of you. Lay back" he said as he pushed her hands away from the hem of his shirt and taking them in one hand clasped them together and up over her head. He used the other hand to crawl his fingers up under her sweater and stopped at the clasp of her bra. One quick flip of the forefinger and thumb and her breasts were released from their confines. He then reached and gently brushed his calloused hands over one, then the other taking special care to stop and tweak the nipple of each. He then let go of her hands and pushed on her arms to let her know that he wanted them to stay above her head. He sat up on his knees and used the back of the couch to hold him off of her and leaned down to plunder her mouth while using the free hand to unbutton and unzip her jeans. He slid his hand in and felt that she was already dripping from her soft petal. He leaned back and grimaced at the sight of the incision just to the left of her little curly brown heart. HIS HEART..

"Jason, what's wrong?"

"I…I can't. Elizabeth, we need to talk."

"WHAAATTT? YOU WANT TO TALK?"

"Baby, I…"

"**Jason Morgan, **if you don't get back into what you were doing before you wanted to _talk, _I may have to kick your ass. How would that look? Big Bad Enforcer beat up by little old me." She barked as she wiggled out of her jeans and slid up to straddle him while she took the collar of his shirt into her fists and planted a kiss on him.

Jason raised his arms, palms out in a display of surrender. "Okay, okay I surrender. You win. So what do you want? Tell me Elizabeth, what do you want me to do to you?" he murmured as he captured her mouth with his, arms still raised.

"What I want and what I am going to get are apparently two different things but I'll settle for your lips to be right…here." She countered and took her finger and drew it through her wet clit then raised it up to Jason's lips.

Jason immediately pulled Elizabeth's finger into his mouth as he lifted himself with Elizabeth in his arms and turned to lay her down. Elizabeth giggled and Jason's heart melted. He could never tell her no. Sure, he said the word no but not when it came to things like this.

Jason had just settled himself into a rhythm of licking and humming, which always made her squeal, and biting and sucking enjoying the pleasure as much if not more than Elizabeth. Her juices were something he could conjure up in his head and taste when he wasn't near her. He craved it constantly.


	34. STONECOLD

**Chapter 34**

**STONECOLD**

The phone rang and Jason knew it was important and meant something was wrong but was still aggravated at it's timing.

"**MORGAN!**" he roared as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he listened. His expression changed instantly. "**What? Put it down. I'll get Elizabeth ready**."

He looked at her with the face she rarely saw. He was stone. His eyes were dark. His breathing was labored. It was that look that always scared her just a little. She wasn't scared of him. She was scared of what that look meant. She had only seen it once or twice. She sat up on her elbows to get a more direct look at him.

"Elizabeth, Francis will be on the tarmac when we land. We have to land now and I have to go. I can't tell you what's going on but I want you to be on your guard. Don't let Francis out of your sight until I get back. He'll take you home and I should be there sometime tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Jason, you're scaring me" she said as she started to tug her jeans and panties back up her legs."

Jason held out his hand to help her off the floor and once she had pulled her pants over her hips he pulled her to him. It wasn't a tender hug. It was almost like when someone hugs you to tell you a secret. "Promise me, don't leave Francis' sight. As a matter of fact, you stay in the living room and that way Francis can see you and no going out. You go straight home. Francis won't let you so no arguing with him. Keep Amy and the baby in the house as well, if they are already there and if they show up, don't let them leave."

"What's going on Jason? I know you can't **tell** me but is this a direct threat to me?"

"Yes" he whispered. He held on to her so tight she didn't think she could breathe.

"Well, then I have a right to know what the threat is. Why are you leaving me? I am safer with **you** Jason." She pleaded to deaf ears.

"I'll be home soon. Francis would die before letting someone hurt you. He'll keep you safe until I can get there."

"Oh" she squeaked as she started to tremble and slunk to the couch.

Jason immediately started pulling his arsenal of weapons from his varied briefcases he had stowed. He pulled two guns, his favorite, the one that he always carried, a Glock 17C that he had specially made for him in Austria at the manufacturers headquarters; the other was one that he usually kept locked in Elizabeth's bedroom closet, a Glock 21SF that he continually tried to teach Elizabeth to use but she refused to touch it. Holstering one behind his back and one in his boot, he then opened another case and pulled several rounds of clips and shoved them into several pockets of his leather jacket after pulling it on.

The plane was descending rapidly, too rapidly for Elizabeth and she quickly clipped her seatbelt and fastened her bra. Jason ignored the descent of the plane other than to steady himself with the ceiling or the wall occasionally. He continued in his preparation for what Elizabeth could only liken to war. He dropped his cell phone into a bag and pulled a different one out. He turned it on, checked it to see that it was charged and in working order then shoved it into his pockets. He then pulled out what looked to Elizabeth to be a silencer. She had seen them on TV cop shows. Before she could clamp her mouth shut she heard herself say, "What's that?" as she stared wide eyed at Jason, her Jason, turning into someone she didn't know.

"**Elizabeth**" Jason looked up and glared at her. "**DON'T!**" he rumbled as he saw the fear mixed with curiosity in her eyes. He needed to focus and hated that she was seeing this. He always was able to keep her away from this. However, this time was different. Sonny had just called and patched through to the pilot a message that Frank Smith was in Fort Jackson and had sent a picture to them of Elizabeth used as a target sheet at a firing range. Max and Milo had a fix on where they suspected the man to be and were waiting for Jason to get there.

Elizabeth didn't say another word. She just watched. He reached into the bag again and pulled out another wallet to replace his own that he had snagged from his back pocket and tossed in with his cell phone. He then moved to another case and pulled out a pair of black gloves, then what looked to Elizabeth like an MP3 player and stuck something in his hear. "Spinelli, you got me?"…. "Where is it?"…. "I'll be there in ten."

The plane landed and Jason made Elizabeth put on a tremendously heavy floor length jacket. He told her to stay inside the plane and literally planted her in a spot that he chose. The co-pilot quickly shot out of the cockpit behind her and held her in place. Once Jason observed the surroundings, he motioned for her to come to him and then tucked her head into his chest wrapping his arms around her entire head. She could not see him but she heard Francis right in front of them once they descended the stairs of the Boeing BBJ Luxury jet. She felt the same co-pilot, whom she didn't know or recognize, directly behind her shielding her body. She was completely surrounded and it shook her to her core. They were acting like she was the President of the United States and shots had just been fired. She didn't know why but she knew Jason feared for her safety.

She never got a chance to say good bye or kiss him or even really realize what was happening when she looked up and they were almost out of the gates of the small airport grounds where Corinthos-Morgan housed their planes. The three men shoved her in the back of Jason's Escalade and Francis and the co-pilot shoved in on either side of her. She looked up to see a car she had never seen before and Jason shooting back up the stairs to the plane.

"Francis?" she whimpered as the tears started to roll down her face.


	35. Why Elizabeth

**Chapter 35**

**Why Elizabeth**

Jason moved stealthily through the cabin of the plane. Drew came out locked and loaded. The pilots were part of their organization and had both been trained by Jason himself.

"Let's go. What exactly did Sonny tell you?"

"He said Frank Smith was holed up in a motel near the International Airport. Frank had sent a messenger to the warehouse and although the message was for you, Sonny intercepted it. It was a blown up picture of Elizabeth. She had a hole through her head. He said the second page was the same but looked like someone had put 20 rounds into the page, like a target sheet."

"And Max and Milo?"

"They followed the boy to the motel. Sonny had a bad feeling and even though the kid could not have been much older than Michael, he had the Giambetti's follow him."

"How do they know Frank is there?"

"Well, the kid walked out of room 142 ten minutes after he got there thumbing through a wad of money. I guess they just assume he is there."

Climbing into the gunmetal grey Chrysler 300, Jason set about checking his weapons as his partner, friend and pilot drove toward the north side of town. Ten minutes and Jason would end this Frank's life.

He had heard the story of how Frank Smith had tortured his friends from Port Charles but Jason was well…the other Jason back then. Jason smirked as he thought that _that_ Jason was probably surfing or studying chemistry or dancing with that damned Keisha Ward. Sure she was beautiful and the one time he attempted to force himself on her he actually got **hard** for the girl, but she was annoying and made his head hurt, ALL THE TIME.

Shaking back into the task at hand he looked up to see the small motel come into view.

"Pull up over there. I'll be back. If you don't see me in fifteen minutes, come in. Call Milo and Max and let them know the same. From what Sonny said, this guy is pretty small time but who knows what he is capable of now. This could be a trap."

"Right boss, we got your back."

With a quick nod, Jason let himself out of the vehicle and looked around. Gaining awareness of everything. The sound of the dump truck dropping a load of sand at the construction site down the street. The sound of the vacuum running in the lobby of the motel. The laughter of kids playing on the playground in back of the motel. He noticed the cars leading up to the door Milo had said was the one the kid entered and exited. None of them stood out but he seared mental pictures of the tags in case he needed to retrieve them later. He stopped when he saw one that was a Pennsylvania tag. It was the same tag that carried the two guys that shot him. However it wasn't the same car. The car looked familiar though and he could not figure out where he had seen it before.

He slid up next to the door. He heard no sounds. He flipped the switch to the transistor. "Spinelli" he whispered.

"Right here Master, wha…"

"Check the heat sensors and see if there is anyone in the room. I set them already." He interrupted looking over at the three black knobs that Spinelli assured could detect human heat through any surface."

"Nothing Stonecold. There's no one in there."

"Got it." And he flipped the switch again losing connection with his tech expert.

With one swift turn and pivot of his hip, he kicked the door to the motel room in. Both guns and eyes trained and prepared for battle. Nothing. The room was littered with trash and newspapers and empty take out containers. He moved around the room looking for something, anything that might lead him to the whereabouts of the occupants. Anything that might lead him to understand why they were targeting Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Francis?"

"Yes, Elizabeth."

"You don't need to stand outside the door while I pee. I am perfectly fine in here." She said half laughing.

"Orders. If you were a man, I would be standing there in the room with you." He returned with his own laugh.

Turning the water off and wiping her freshly washed hands on the rich purple towel that hung in the half bathroom, she opened the door and practically ran smack into the guard she had grown to love like a brother.

"Do you know what's going on? The threat to me, I mean."

"Some" he said as he walked into the kitchen behind her.

"But you won't tell me will you." She sighed knowing the answer.

"No" he said as he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the V8 juice she always kept for him.

"Okay, then can you tell me if Jason is going to be home tonight?"

"What did Jason tell you?" he asked pushing her out of his way to reach for the Corning ware dish she was too short to reach but was trying to anyway. He handed it to her with the look he always gave her when she was being too independent as he called it.

"Well, that's just it. He said he'd be home tonight or tomorrow or something like that. He was in…in…BORG mode." She said as she took the dish from his hands with the slight curve upward of her lips in a sign of thanks but I could have done it myself.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me until he walks through the door." He finished as he curved around to the buffet counter and slid into one of the stools bending his head so that he could watch her cook through the opening under the cabinets. He liked her kitchen and found himself sitting there more often than in the foyer. It was right off the entrance and was rather spacious. The wall from the foyer opened slightly in the middle to cabinets hanging form the ceiling and a four seat buffet counter that was a foot higher than the kitchen counter surrounded the double sink.

The computer monitor and keyboard were snapped up underneath the cabinets and Francis pulled it down to turn on the perimeter screen. With two clicks, he could see the exterior of the house from every angle. He settled into the chair that he and Elizabeth had shopped for days to find. She was always concerned that he not be treated like a guard. That was why she insisted that he not stand outside. That was why she insisted Spinelli install the monitor with picture in picture and hook into her cable so he could watch the game and the house at the same time. That was why she insisted he stash his personal items in their guest bedroom and that was why she insisted he pick out the chair he would sit in for hours on end so that he was comfortable. She made him feel like this was home to him. In some cases it was. He would even stay sometimes when Jason was there. Elizabeth insisting he join them for a movie on TV, a game or dinner.

"Looks like you are not stuck with me after all. He just pulled up."

Pulling her hands out of the meatloaf mixture she was blending, she quickly washed her hands, pulled the topaz and sapphire ring back onto her left ring finger and headed for the front door.

Depression fell over her as she heard the motorcycle start up, rev then kick into gear and head down the street out of the cul-de-sac. "Nope, it's just me and you it seems."

Francis nodded as he knew just like Elizabeth that when Jason took a life, he had to turn inward to process the guilt. Regardless of whether the person deserved it or not, he never fully accepted the part of himself that he had taken the Divine right that only God had.

XXXXXXXXX

Jason climbed off his bike and hurriedly walked into the store. He wanted to get Elizabeth some roses. He knew he had scared her and knew that she had seen what he hated. The Enforcer. He wanted to walk in as the Jason _she_ knew. He certainly wasn't going to have Max stop so he could get them. The guys teased him mercilessly about the romantic side that he had. He preferred to keep that part of himself only for Elizabeth.

Securing the two dozen roses; one white and one red, and the small teddy bear he found and the two huge dog bones, he jumped back on his bike and rode back to the condo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys, look what I have for you." Jason greeted Popeye and Precious as the jumped at him, wagging their tails and barking and licking every inch they could get at.

"Where's Elizabeth?" he said as he pulled the bones from the bag and gave one to each.

Bones in mouth, the dogs scurried off no longer caring that their new master was home. Jason had heeded her words and had started taking what control he could of them. He still fought with them on the bed issue but was making progress. He had bought a book to help him learn how to train them and it seemed to be working.

"Jason, we didn't expect you back so soon." Francis stated as he swung around in his stool.

"Yeah, I um…" he looked down at the roses and bear he held in his arms.

"Oh, that's why you took off. Don't worry; your secrets are always safe with me." Francis nodded as he pulled his jacket from the stool next to his and started to put it on.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's in the bathroom. She'll be out in a minute." His guard answered as he pointed his head toward the door in front of him. "I gave her a little space since last time she made a comment about how I didn't need to stand next to the door."

Both men laughed and waited for Elizabeth to come out.

"JASON!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran to his arms. "Oh honey, they're beautiful." She said as she pulled at his neck to kiss him while looking at the roses in his outstretched hand.

"You are beautiful." He replied with a huge grin on his lips as he bent in to kiss her.

"Here, let me put them in a vase." She said as she took them from his hands and walked toward the dining room to pull a vase from the china cabinet. "What are you doing here? We heard you pull up and then heard you leave on your bike. I thought…"

"Dead end. No one was there." He said more to the curious eyes of Francis than to Elizabeth.

"Are you going to leave again soon?" she asked as she made her way to the kitchen sink with two sets of eyes following her.

"No, not now. Drew and Milo went to get our stuff from the plane. They should be here anytime. Do you want to put up the Christmas tree tonight?"

"Well, let me call Chris and find out what their plans are for this evening. Why don't you call Spinelli and invite him and Georgie. Francis, will you stay too? Please?"

"Uh, no I don't…."

"Francis, I really would like you to be here. You are family and I want you to help. You and Jason can do the lights."

"Yeah, you don't want me to tackle Christmas lights alone, do you?" Jason said as he walked over to put the teddy bear he bought her on the counter next to the flowers.

"I wouldn't think of it, boss."

"It's Jason. He's just Jason in this house." Elizabeth chided as she started to peel the potatoes for mashing.

"Let me help you." Jason said as he sidled up beside her taking the peeler and potato from her grasp.

Elizabeth walked over to the phone and after a few minutes she announced, "Dinner will be at seven and then we'll put up the Christmas tree. I can't wait to see Aaron. Did you call Spinelli?"

"Actually, he is coming over now. I need to…well, it's business but he is on his way over." Jason responded as he shot a glance at Francis who was now hunting for a game on the TV/computer monitor.

"Why don't you boys go into the living room and watch a game. I'll take care of this. Oh, maybe you can go up in the attic and pull down all the Christmas decorations. There should be about fifteen or so plastic containers. They are all green and red to mark that they are Christmas instead of something else." As she pulled the peeler from Jason's hand just as he had done a few minutes earlier.

"Boys?" both me asked in unison.

"Okay, MEN" she laughed.

"That's better." Jason said as he patted her behind and kissed the top of her curly chocolate tresses.

"Oh and Jason?" she asked as she bumped him with her hip.

"Yes?"

"Um…you have something you need to finish. Don't think I forgot about that." She said with a wink.

Looking over at Francis who smirked and turned and walked away, "I didn't forget. I can still taste you." He whispered and leaned down to pull her earlobe into his mouth. He sucked on it and slid his hand into hers to remove the kitchen utensil. He pulled her into his arms to face him and bent down to kiss her, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Immediately the coil started to twist again. She ran her hand up his back, under his shirt and started to lift his shirt up his abs. She mated with his tongue and pressed her chest into his bare abs and chest. He tugged on her hair to send her head backward to give him greater access to her mouth. Lifting his arms as she started to pull his shirt up he stopped.

"Whoa, hold on there you two. Let me get out of here first." Francis said as he rounded the corner from the living room and blushed as the intrusion to their intimacy hit him.

Tucking her head into Jason's chest while Jason turned their bodies, Jason turned and looked over his shoulder at Francis while she pulled his shirt back down, "Hey do you think you can get the stuff from the attic yourself? Spinelli can help when he gets here. Elizabeth and I will be down in a little bit." And he guided their bodies, still molded together out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. Once he hit the bottom step, he lifter her into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the room.


	36. Silver Bells

**Chapter 36**

**Silver Bells**

Jason and Elizabeth stood in the corner watching the activity in the room. Georgie, Spinelli, Chris and Amy were all laughing and tossing tinsel at each other. Francis was sitting on the floor with Aaron shaking a cluster of bells that matched the ones hanging on the tree. The dog's were sitting just outside the perimeter of the commotion, nervous from all the odd smells, sounds and clutter that was in the living room.

Jason and Francis had carried the recliner into the guest bedroom and Spinelli and Chris had set the tree in place. In front of the big bay window, where Elizabeth wanted it. After Jason and Francis strung the lights, Georgie and Amy had carefully placed he ornaments on the tree taking turns to stand back and adjust items to make sure the tree was evenly adorned.

Elizabeth stepped in, with Aaron in her arms, when ornaments with a special meaning needed to be placed. Some were worn and old and Styrofoam half showing but she placed them on the tree anyway. Toward the top, near the angel. Those were the ones she and her grandmother had made together when she was a child.

At one point, she pulled an ornament out that Jason couldn't see and immediately handed off Aaron to Amy and pulled Chris into the kitchen with the ornament in her hand. Jason had no idea what the ornament was but she had turned and given him a tentative look. Curious, they all waited for the two to return.

When they walked out of the kitchen, Chris shot Jason a slight smile and walked toward the stairs, stopping to drop a white envelope into one of the ornament boxes then returned downstairs with a camera. Elizabeth announced that everyone needed to gather in front of the Christmas tree, including the dogs to have a picture taken. Everyone agreed except Francis who wanted to _take_ the picture, but Elizabeth insisted and prodded him until he took his spot next to Jason.

The picture, with Aaron in her arms, Amy and Georgie to her sides, Chris and Spinelli kneeling and holding on to each dog and Francis and Jason behind her, was perfect. She then went upstairs with Chris to the office. After printing the picture in a 4x6 size, they returned with it in a beautiful sterling silver frame that was engraved "Our First Christmas"

Elizabeth walked over and hung the frame on a branch in the center of the tree. Just at her line of sight. She ran her finger over the frame and then looked over at Chris who was holding Aaron and had an arm around her shoulder. They both smiled and nodded at each other in approval.

Elizabeth then turned and stood beside an awed Jason and wrapped her delicate fingers together on the other side of his waist. "I love our family." She cooed as she buried her head in the crook of his arm and chest.

"Yeah, me too." He sighed as they watched the group laugh and play and bond.

Francis offered to drive Georgie home because she had to work early the next morning and he was ready to go himself after having a second helping of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Amy and Chris had headed off to their bedroom to put Aaron to bed and Spinelli was left standing near the tree as Jason and Elizabeth cuddled on the couch, her legs draped over his lap.

"Um, I guess it is time for the Jackal to retire to the spacious yet empty abode that hangs high above the liquid roadway. Will you be home tonight, Stonecold?...No, I feel certain you shall remain with the Sweet Songstress to slumber in anticipation of first light." Spinelli said as she shuffled his feet on the carpet with his head facing the floor.

"Spinelli, you could always stay here tonight in the guest bedroom." Elizabeth stated, concerned for the young man who had become a second son.

"No need, Fair Elizabeth, the Jackal is a man and requires no mollycoddling."

"You don't need what?" Jason asked as he pushed Elizabeth's legs down and stood to walk over to his young apprentice.

"I'll go back to the penthouse. Amy and Chris are going to bed and you two want to be alone. I'll see you guys later." Spinelli said sadly as he pulled on his jacket and walked out the door.

"Spinelli, I'll call you tomorrow. First thing." Jason called out to him and he shut and locked the door, set the alarm and turned to Elizabeth.

"Is he okay?" she asked as she stood and walked over to unplug the lights on the tree.

"I've never heard him speak in coherent sentences but that last statement…"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. You know, you haven't slept at the penthouse in over two weeks." She stated turning out the lights and wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked toward the stairs.

"Yeah, did you see how he looked at the picture you printed out for him?"

"Yeah, you know, he is family. I have never put blood in to factor when calling someone family."

"ME either." He said with emphasis thinking about most of the Quartermaines.

"Well, he looks up to you. You are more than just his boss, you know."

"I know, I feel the same way. He's…he's like my little brother. I need to go spend some time with him tomorrow. I don't know when the guys are going to get a lead on…well, I don't know when I am going to have to leave again. I need to make sure he's doing ok."

"Well, that will give me time to go shopping with the girls. Besides, Amy and I need to finalize the wedding preparatons. That's in four weeks. I hope she mailed out the invitations like she was supposed to. Have you thought about what you want for Christmas?" she rambled as she slid out of her red capri's and pulled the white top with the picture of Santa climbing down the chimney over her head and draped it over the arm of the chair. Finally, pulling a soft red slip of a negligee over and settling it onto her body she slid into the cool crisp sheets.

"I already have what I want" he said as he stretched out his arms to pull her into his chest already stripped to his black boxer briefs.

"That's not an answer." She purred as she captured his lips with hers, brushing lightly over them.

"No, it IS an answer, just not the one you want because you can't buy it, wrap it and give it to me Christmas morning. I've had it since the day I met you."

"You've had what?" she asked as she lay down and put her head over his heart listening to it beat.

"You." He whispered.

They lay in each others arms for a while, silently thinking about the wonderful evening they had just shared. Jason stared at the ceiling, stroking her back and pondering if he should ask her. Finally deciding the worst she could say was no, he turned and tipped her chin to look into her eyes.

"Honey, can Spinelli move in here?"

"What?"

"Spinelli. Can he live here? You have the spare room. He gets along with Chris really well. I am here most of the time anyway. I would know he is safer here, with you and the guards. He…he needs us. He needs you. You are good with him. I'll…well, I have been thinking and"

"Yes" she cut him off before finishing his thought.

"Yes he can move in?"

"Yes, you BOTH can. We'll go tomorrow and you can bring your other suit and five pair of jeans and six shirts. That's pretty much it for you anyway." She giggled.

"Oh, you are bad." He said as he started to tickle her sides.

"Well, it's true. You wouldn't even have that many clothes had I not insisted on buying them." She struggled out of his grasp and sat up.

He laid back and stared up into her beautiful blue eyes and held her gaze with his own slightly lighter ones. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive. My family needs to be here, with me, permanently."

"You know, if we are going to do this, why don't we look for a bigger place?"

"I love my house. I don't want a bigger place."

"Yeah but, we need a bigger garage and Aaron is going to need his own room soon and…Hey, you know, we could give the penthouse to Chris and Amy as a wedding present."

"I think that's a little much, don't you? Besides, I don't want them to leave. Just because you and Spinelli are moving in doesn't mean they have to leave. Aaron is still in a crib and hell, their bedroom is just as big as this one. The condo is almost 2500 square feet and has a two car garage. I think we can all live in harmony without toppling over one another."

"Well, you can topple over me." He said as he pulled her down to lay on his chest again.

"I'll need to talk to Chris about this. I'll do it first thing in the morning."

"Okay, and I'll arrange to pay off your mortgage and put the utilities in my name."

"Wait a minute mister. I pay my own bills."

"Well, they are our bills now. If I am going to live here, this is OUR house. I will take care of OUR family."

"No, I have paid for this place with my own money. I am not about to start letting you _keep_ me now."

"It's not like that. I just, you know, you don't have to work so hard. I want to take care of you. I _certainly_ can't let you _keep_ me."

"Well you pay for all the security around this place. That alone is probably worth more than I paid for the house."

"Yeah, and it's because of me that you need it. Listen, I need to do something. You are being too stubborn and proud about this."

"Okay, then I'll tell you what. I'll sit down and take the average of my household bills for the past six months and divide it in half. We'll open a household account that you and I share and both put EQUAL amounts into it."

"Okay, and I'll start it off with a fifty thousand dollar deposit. That way you'll have the money for whatever you need for the house."

"No, you and I will start it off with one month's bills each. No arguing. I know you are a millionaire. I enjoy those perks each time we traipse off on a weekend getaway, a limo drive or an expensive dinner. You spoil me as much as I am going to allow. I already let you do too much. I would prefer we just live simply. You can sock your money away for a rainy day."

"Fine, you win."

"I always do." she smirked and she hugged him in tight.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too" and they drifted off to sleep.


	37. Text Messages

**Chapter 37**

**Text Messages**

Two weeks had passed and Jason had been gone, on _business_ for ten of the twelve days. He had gotten the call from Sonny that they had a lead on Frank Smith in Pennsylvania holed up with some woman. Jason was up there to seek and destroy the enemy who had made the mistake of targeting Elizabeth, **HIS** Elizabeth. He was growing more and more frustrated as every lead turned into a dead end.

Spinelli had happily moved in the day before he left and Elizabeth was thrilled. She had decided to take Jason up on his offer to do some slight remodeling and reduce their two car garage into a 1 ½ car garage and build a small room off of Chris and Amy's room for Aaron. They were also going to purchase the Murphy bed unit that Elizabeth and Carly had seen while shopping to put into the office. That way it could easily convert into a guest room. The condo would turn into a 5 bedroom, three and a half bath sometime in the spring once all the hoopla of the holidays and the wedding died down.

Jason felt slightly better that Elizabeth was allowing him to pay for things. Actually, he talked to Carly and his overbearing best friend convinced Elizabeth to quit being so stubborn. After all, what good was Jason's money if it sat in a bank all the time.

Jason woke up in the little room he had rented to sleep for a couple of hours to his _business_ cell ringing.

"Morgan" she scratched out rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's Francis."

Sitting straight up in bed scared awake, he barked "What's wrong? Is everything okay at the house?"

Francis never called Jason while he was on a mission. Sonny, Max, Spinelli and even Johnny called but Francis and he had an agreement that Francis only called him if there was a problem with Elizabeth and her safety. Elizabeth would worry and Francis and Jason felt it better if Francis was honest in saying he didn't know anything when she would incessantly quiz him about Jason's whereabouts.

"It's Elizabeth. She won't stop crying. She called for me around five this morning and was in tears. She can't stand not hearing from you anymore. Jason, this is the longest you have been gone since you two got together. She…I think she is going to have a nervous breakdown. She hasn't slept much over the past four days either. Can't you just call her?"

"No, it's not a good idea. Has she been reading all night again?"

"Yes, she can't sleep. Actually, she only slept the other night because I went and sat in the chair in her bedroom. She was talking to me, trying to keep her mind from worrying and finally fell asleep. Johnny and Annie have been trying to keep her occupied and well…honestly they have been trying to just get her drunk every night so she would pass out. Even after gigs, she can't sleep anymore. You should see her. She looks like hell."

"Well, I'll be home tomorrow night anyway. Her mother is coming in to town for a few days and I promised her I would be there."

"Well, just call her man. She's a wreck. Me telling her I don't know anything isn't helping matters. She's starting to intimidate Spinelli too. He's gonna crack."

"He hasn't told her anything has he?"

"No but the kid can't hold up much longer. You know how she can get. She's ruthless. I can handle it but the kid…I don't know Jason. Why don't you come back and let me and Johnny work on this a while."

"I'll call Sonny and….I'll see what I can do."

Jason hung up the phone and went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He then moved back to the room and picked up the phone to call Sonny then he had an idea.

"Spinelli"

"Yes wise Master, what service can I provide you?"

"I need a cell phone that's untraceable and I need you to teach me how to send messages. You know, like email on the phone."

"You mean text messaging. You can do that on the phone you have Stonecold."

"No it can't be this phone. As a matter of fact, get my cell phone and send the text's yourself."

"To whom might I ask?"

"To Elizabeth."

"The Jackal will be glad to assist you Stonecold but I must inform you of the weeping eruption the Sweet Songstress exposed the domestic unit to this morning. Chris had to drive her to work because she would not let Rocco drive her."

"Yes, I heard. Was she okay when she left?"

"No, my PS2 adversary indicated she wept the length of their journey."

"Oh, well then definitely send the messages to her."

"Texts"

"Whatever, I want you to send one each half hour until I get back."

"What should they say?"

"I want them all to say the same thing."

"And that is?"

"MAN I NEED ELIZABETH"

Laughing, Spinelli wrote down the phrase.

"Spinelli, if you tell anyone about this I will KILL you."

Straightening up and feeling the cold chill that only Jason could give him he stammered "Yes Sir Stonecold. Your secret is safe shall never pass the Jackals lips." And he heard the click of the line knowing that his Master had ended the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I keep getting these damn text messages from Jason."

"What do they say?" Jane asked looking down at her PDA on the table.

"They always say the same thing, MAN I NEED ELIZABETH." Elizabeth responded while pinching another piece of sushi and dredging it through the wasabi and soy mixture then popping it into her mouth.

"That's cute. I wish Bernie were romantic like that." Jane said with a sigh.

"Are you two okay?"

"Oh yes, you want to know a secret?"

"OF COURSE" Elizabeth asked as she leaned in to the middle of the table and turned her ear with her hand held to it as if EF Hutton were about to speak.

"Bernie and I are getting married Christmas day."

"**WHAT?**" Elizabeth screamed causing the patrons at surrounding tables to turn and stare.

"Elizabeth, shh. Doug is sitting over there and he might hear you." She whispered.

"Oh, yeah, he always seems to eat wherever we do. Isn't that odd?"

"I hadn't noticed. He comes to lunch with us a lot now but I never noticed him in the same restaurant if we don't go to lunch with the group."

"Well, it might be my imagination."

"Well there are only so many good restaurants around here."

"Anyway, what about this wedding?"

"It's going to be private. We aren't inviting anyone. It's the only time all three of my girls will be in town so we decided to do it then so they will be there."

"Well, what can I do?"

"Nothing. We are going to have my friend James perform the ceremony I the living room right after dinner."

"Oh, well…you aren't inviting anyone?"

"No, how can we and keep it small. I wanted to invite you and Jason but if we invite Jason then Sonny needs to be invited. If we invite you, then I need to invite at lease Suzanne and Dawson and Hector and Jimmy. If we invite Jason and Sonny, then we need to invite Max, Milo, Johnny, Annie, Francis…well, you know what I mean. My house isn't big enough and we don't want to do a _WEDDING_."

"Tell me about it. Chris and Amy's wedding is up to 150 people so far. I sure wish her family were paying for this shindig. I have had to take out $25,000. from my 401k to cover the expenses."

"Why ARE you paying for this anyway?"

"Because Chris is my son and I want him and Amy to have the wedding of their dreams. We have cut costs in certain areas. Jason has the limo already and we're having the reception in the banquet room of his penthouse. Jason is paying for all us girls hair and nails in the salon and paying for the valet service outside the building for the guests. That's his wedding gift to Amy. He won't tell me what he is getting Chris."

"Well the man has plenty of money, let him pay for whatever he wants."

"No, this is my deal. I can take care of it."

"What about Mark? What is he doing?"

"Chris and Amy invited him but he isn't part of the wedding or the preparations. Chris is so mad at his dad right now they aren't really even speaking. I had to insist that he invite his dad and his aunt to the wedding. He was going to skip over the both of them on the list until I caught him."

Elizabeth's PDA buzzed again alerting her to another text message.

"Argg, I don't know what's up with this. Jason never carries his regular cell phone when he is gone. At least I don't think he does. I IKNOW he doesn't know how to text message. He can't even send email. He just gets Spinelli to do it for him." She said as she looked at her message and then pointed the screen to Jane for her friend to read.

"Aww, it's sweet. He's learning new things for you. See, all that crying you did this morning. He misses you just as much as you miss him."

"I know but that's not what is the worst part."

"What then?"

"We haven't had SEX in FOUR WEEKS." She exclaimed as all heads in the restaurant snapped to her attention. "Opps, did I say that too loud." She ducked.

"Hell girl, why not?" Jane asked as she gave out a few wide eyed stares of her own causing the gawking others to turn back to their own business.

"Well, you know I had the surgery and the doctor said no sex for four weeks. Well, after two, Jason and I decided no penetration but we could do other things" she wiggled her eyebrow and Jane gave a hearty laugh. "Then all this stuff with Frank came up. We were interrupted on the plane and then interrupted by Spinelli when he got home that afternoon. We haven't had a chance to do….well….**anything** and I am ready to burst at the seams."

"Then you need to just take matters into your own hands. Get bob and take care of your needs yourself."

"Bob? What does my stepfather have to do with this?"

"NO not **Bob**…_bob_…you know your battery operated boyfriend. I know you have one. Hell, I bought you a big 8 inch purple one for your bridal shower years ago."

"Yes, I remember. I thought I would die when my grandmother said 'I haven't seen one like that before' "

Both girls fell into a giggle fit as the waiter came up. "Is everything okay, can I get you two anything else?"

"Um...no just the check please."

Just then a stranger, tall and handsome, walked up to the table. "Four weeks is a long time. I can help you out if you like." And he handed Elizabeth his business card. "Call me."

Doug suddenly appeared beside the man. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, who are you?" the stranger asked frustrated at the intrusive man.

"He's my BOB" Elizabeth exclaimed and both girls fell into another giggle fest.

Once the stranger waked away, Doug turned to both girls and said, "well, I don't WANT to know what a BOB is but after your loud announcement, I kind of figured you were bound to be hit on by some low life in here."

"Thanks Doug. Here you want his card?" Elizabeth asked as she tried to hand it over to her co-worker.

"Um, no I don't think I am what he's looking for and I certainly am not looking for him. See you girls back at the office."

"Okay, by Doug" Jane said as she pulled her credit card out and handed it and the bill over to the waiter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane and Elizabeth were oblivious to the car that followed them back to the office. Doug was not. He followed the car away from the office and made contact with his partner once he saw the man walk into an office building.

"He's following her again. I think I should call Morgan or Corinthos"

"NO, DON'T. I'll take care of it."


	38. A Well Dressed Sleaze & Penny Porn Star

**Chapter 38**

**A Well Dressed Sleaze and Penny Porn Star**

The day in the office had gone by mostly unnoticed by Elizabeth. She had so much weighting down her mind. Jason had been gone for more than ten days and she hadn't slept more than twelve hours in the past four. Her insomnia had been gradually growing worse and her boss finally sent her home when she blatantly fell asleep in a meeting with the medical insurance agents.

"I'm fine, really." She stated walking into her office.

"No, no you are not. Look, I am here to listen if you need but once again, you are no good to me in this condition." Leslie stated. Jane was following close behind her into Elizabeth's office.

"I have already been out two weeks. I have so much work on my desk."

"It will wait. Besides, you work from home just as efficiently as you do here. You don't truly have two weeks worth of piled up work and I know it." Leslie reasoned with her HR Manager. "I can't have others seeing you fall asleep on the job. You have been through a lot. I KNOW how hard this miscarriage is. You have put on the mask that you wore so well before but, you need to process things. Maybe you should contact Doctor Winters again.

"I am fine and please just leave it alone." Elizabeth forced as tears welled in her eyes.

"Well, we can't afford to lose you for six weeks again so please do something." Leslie finished and then turned on her heels and walked out of the office.

"You okay?" Jane asked.

Steeling herself she wiped a lone tear away, "I am fine. I just need to get some sleep. That's all."

"Well why don't you get some sleeping pills from your doctor?"

"No, I'll be fine. We have a gig tonight so that should wear me out."

"I hear your mother is coming to town this weekend." Jane queried as she unwrapped a piece of hard candy from Elizabeth's always filled candy jar.

"Yes, she and Bob will be here sometime tonight. They have a room on the beach at the Ritz. I think their flight is pretty late. We have plans to meet them for dinner tomorrow. Well, if Jason even comes home that is." She responded somewhat dejectedly. She picked up her briefcase and opened it on the edge of her desk. She knew that Leslie was right and since tomorrow was Friday and she definitely needed her sleep. Elizabeth could not imagine how she was going to get through the gig tonight OR her weekend with her mother. 'Please Jason, you have to come home.' She thought to herself.

Jane walked to the doorway and looked back. "Bernie and I are thinking about you. Let us know if you need anything." And she left to return to her own office.

Elizabeth checked her email, put her desk phone on the custom "Forward to Cell" feature and started clicking out of the many open programs on her computer.

Charlene stepped in to view. "You had a visitor earlier."

Looking up to see her friend and co-worker standing in the doorway, she asked, "Really? Who?"

"He was that bass player in your band. I don't remember his name. He left something and said to tell you he'd see you tonight."

"Oh, okay. I wonder what he wanted."

"He dropped off a CD." Charlene stated as she pointed to a corner of Elizabeth's desk where the burned CD sat. "He said to listen to it and pick 4 new songs."

"Shit, he's always pushing new stuff. I guess that's why we earn the big bucks though." Elizabeth smirked with a wink to Charlene as she picked up the CD from the corner of her desk and read practically the same words on a blue sticky note that Charlene had just vocalized.

"Are you taking off?" the older woman asked pointing to Elizabeth's now opened and half full brief case.

"Yes, Leslie said not to come back until Monday."

"Well, you look like death warmed over, kiddoe. You know, if you ever need to talk."

"**Charlene"**

"I know, I know. You are just like me. Swallow the pain whole and never speak of it again. I've been there."

"Charlene" she said softly knowing that her friend truly has known the pain Elizabeth was going through. Although somewhat different, Charlene had lived a rough life and the lines wore heavily on her face.

"What? Oh, okay" Charlene called out the door. "Elizabeth, someone is here to see you."

Picking up the phone and dialing the reception desk, "Who is it?"

"A Mister Sonny Corinthos" the Philippine woman replied.

"Send him back; he knows where my office is." Elizabeth said as a puzzled look crossed over her face.

"Who is it? OH" Charlene asked and then answered herself as the handsome forty something man came into view in the hallway walking purposely toward Elizabeth's office in a dark grey Italian suit with a cranberry colored dress shirt and matching tie and a black trench coat draped over his arm. An even taller, younger man dressed similarly followed behind him.

"Charlene, this is Mr. Sonny Corinthos, oh and Max, Max Giambetti. Sonny is Jason's partner. Max is their um…right hand man." Elizabeth stammered a bit not wanting to say Max was their body guard. "Guys, this is Charlene Wills."

"How very nice to meet such a beautiful woman" Sonny said flashing his trademark dimples and pulling her hand to kiss her knuckles as he took a deep bow.

"Oh my!" Charlene giggled and then scurried out of the office with a dark blush across her cheeks.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth laughed as she watched Sonny put on his full display of charm and then looked over at Max. "What are you guys doing here? Max, you should not have come in. It is really hard explaining you guys."

"Elizabeth, I needed to talk to you." Sonny started only to be interrupted by a now worried Elizabeth.

"Is Jason okay?" She let out in a hurried breath.

"Jason's fine. I wanted to talk to you about…well…Max, go wait in the car." He turned and looked over at his guard who was ominously standing in the doorway, taking up most of the opening.

"Wait Max, I am leaving now to go home. I am going to try to get a nap before the show tonight."

"Oh, well then may I join you for the ride? I can have that talk with you and then get Rocco to drive me home."

"Oh yea, I need to call Rocco."

"Oh you haven't already? Then Max can do it."

"Okay, come on. I might be able to get in a two hour nap."

"After you" Sonny said as he put a hand to the small of Elizabeth's back and walked her out the side door of her office to her car.

"Would you like me to drive?" Sonny asked walking and taking her briefcase from her hand and then handing it off to Max.

"No, I'll drive."

"Okay then" and he held Elizabeth's hand and helped her in to her car holding the door for her and then stopping at the back of the car to speak to Max.

Elizabeth watched the exchange in her rearview mirror. 'What could Sonny want to talk to me about?' she wondered. Jason was fine. Sonny would not have lied about that and she would have read it all over Max's face were it not true. Is Jason going to be out of town longer? She watched as Max's face turned to a frown and he caught her eyes in the rearview. Something was wrong. She then watched as Max lowered his head and shaking it, walked over to the town car and climbed in. Sonny then quickened his step and slipped in to the passenger seat of Elizabeth's car.

"Why don't you have a new car?" he asked as she started driving down the road.

"I don't need one."

"If you were my girl, I would spoil you with Jaguars or Bentlys; diamonds and furs. What is Jason thinking?"

"He knows that I would not want those things." Elizabeth replied becoming weary of the way the conversation was starting.

"Elizabeth, you are a very beautiful woman. Smart and independent. Much like Kate. However, you are able to handle the life. You know Kate and I are no longer seeing each other."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that Sonny" she said patting his hand as she looked over to the man who was intently watching her. A sudden chill went down her spine as she saw him lick his lips. She immediately withdrew her hand and placed it on the console only to have to pull it to her lap when he clamped onto it with his.

"You are the type woman I need. Someone who can handle me and my life."

"Sonny, why did you need to talk to me?" she asked nervously trying to steer the topic.

"I just wanted to see how you and Jason are doing. I know you guys have had your ups and downs. He's been gone for a few days now and the guards say you aren't handling things well."

"You could fix that you know" she said smirking.

"Could I?" Sonny said with a dimpled half smile as he took his forefinger and slid it up and down Elizabeth's arm from her shoulder to her elbow.

Elizabeth jerked her arm away at the same time noticing that she didn't see the towncar in the group of traffic behind her.

"Sonny, where's Max?" she asked wearily.

"I sent him to my house to pick up something for me. I can protect you."

"Ummm, I thought Max was to protect you?" she asked as she noticed him turn in the seat to face her.

"Who do I need protection from? You?"

"No" she laughed.

"Good, good. You know, I can please you. I can give you the world. You would never have to work unless you wanted to and…." she pulled her hand from his grasp after he took it and went to kiss her knuckles.

"**Sonny, what the fuck?"** she yelled

"You and I could be good together Elizabeth. Jason never has to know." he said as he moved his hand to her thigh.

"Sonny, I don't know what you are doing but you need to stop."

"I am asking if you would want to be with a man like me. I can take care of you in all the ways a woman desires." He said again moving his hand back to the place on her thigh that Elizabeth had just pushed it from.

"Sonny, if you touch me again I am going to stop the car. What's wrong with you? Are you drunk?" she asked as she shoved his hand away, again and slowed down to let Sonny know she was serious.

"No I am not drunk. I just don't understand how _Jason_ be so lucky. I NEED a woman like you. I thought I had it with Kate but…"

"Well, I am not Kate's replacement. Besides, Jason is your best friend. What are you doing? He and I are…"

"You are what? I know you turned down his proposal. Jason can't fill your needs. You need a man to take charge like I can. You need a man to fuck you like a whore and then shower you with gifts."

The squeal of the tires caught his attention. "**GET OUT!**"

"Elizabeth, I am not getting out of the car. You can't leave a man like me on the side of the road. Keep driving." He said sternly as he moved his groping hands back into his lap.

"I'll stop" he said letting out a long breath.

She turned and focused her dark blue eyes into his piercing black ones. "Sonny, I don't know what you are doing but I love Jason. I would never cheat on him and I can't believe you think I would. If this is a test, then I don't appreciate it. I can't imagine Jason would go along with it. If this is because you are lonely and missing Kate, then find someone else. You could have any woman you want. Why would you do this to your best friend?" she asked as she started the car moving again, partly because of what Sonny said and partly because of the many honking horns behind her.

"Good answer. My best friend has been used by many women in his life. I wanted to make sure you weren't going to be one of them."

"So this WAS a test." She stated incredulously. "Does Jason know you are doing this?"

"No, no Jason does not know anything about this and he doesn't need to. I am glad to hear you are devoted to Jason but would love to get a taste of you myself. I desire you, Elizabeth."

"In other words, now that I passed the test good but had I not passed the test, you would have been more than happy to screw over your best friend by taking me to bed."

"Jason never has to know." He said as he slid his finger up her arm again and twirled one of her chocolate curls in it."

"Sonny, I am serious. If you touch me again, I'll stop the car and kick you out."

Sonny then clamped on to her leg and squeezed. "Let me show you what it's like to make love to a powerful man like me."

Elizabeth had had enough. She believed him fully that this was a test but also believed that he would be happy to follow through if she were to let him. She pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car. "Get out." She said softly while turning to look at him.

"Elizabeth, I'll leave you alone. If you want me to."

"No, what I want is for you to get out of my car NOW!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"Fine, then I will." She said as she opened her car door and climbed out of the car.

Sonny jumped out of the car to go get her. As soon as Elizabeth saw him step away from the car she jumped back in and locked the doors. Rolling down the passenger side window a crack she spoke to him. "YOU ARE AN ASS!"

"ELIZABETH, LET ME IN THE CAR."

"NO, YOU LEACH."

Softening as he tried to open the door again to no avail. "Elizabeth, please open the door."

"You better call Max, you are going to need a ride home."

"Elizabeth, don't tell Jason about this. He wouldn't understand. I'm sorry. Just let me in the car."

"I am not going to tell Jason. However, if he asks, I won't lie to him. YOU need to tell him. Best friends don't do this to each other. I passed your stupid test, if that was truly what it was. See you later." She finished as she pulled away watching an astonished Sonny in her rearview mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boiling mad, Elizabeth drove home. She popped in the CD Shawn had left and rolled her eyes recognizing the first song. Janis Joplin. 'They just won't quit' she thought to herself and smiled. Some things never change. No matter how her life had been over the past two decades, she could always count on David and Shawn trying to convince her to sing some Joplin. Those two have stuck with her through everything.

"Shit" she said as she heard the sixth song playing. They were all about unrequited love. Waiting for someone. She and Shawn needed to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth could not sleep. The gig went well. She worked her ass off on stage but when it was time to sleep. Again sleep didn't come.

She pulled her laptop to her chest. "Let me read some of those short stories I like so much. Maybe that will help." She said aloud to no one but Popeye who lifted his head at her spoken words.

"You can't sleep either?" she chuckled patting his head. "You know, the bigger you get the more you look like Marmaduke."

"Ohh, Two Ships! I love that story and her writing. I hope she has updated a chapter." Elizabeth said aloud as she clicked onto the short story she had been reading for weeks.

"What are you doing?" Jason said as he stood in the doorway.

"JASON" she jumped throwing her laptop onto her pillow as she took two steps across the bed and leapt into Jason's waiting arms, peppering his face with kisses.

"Hey baby, did you get my messages today?" he said laughing at her exuberance.

"Yes, what was that all about? Have you been in town all day?"

"No, I had Spinelli do it. I have no clue how to do those things."

"Oh, when did you get back?"

"I just got in town about a half hour ago. I've missed you." He said as he kissed her neck.

"I have missed you too. Don't stay away so long anymore. I can't take it." She said straddling him and leaning back to get a look at his face.

"What did the messages say?" he asked holding her lower back with one hand and pulling her hair out of the ponytail she always wore to bed with his other.

"You don't know?" Elizabeth asked curiously looking into his eyes and then closing hers and shaking her head to let loose the rich brown curls to fall around her face and shoulders.

"You are beautiful." He murmured as he pulled her up to him and took in a deep breath through his nose to take in her scent. She always smelled so good. He could smell her shampoo and perfume. Orchids.

"It did not say that! Did you just tell Spinelli to type anything?" she slapped his black t-shirt covered chest.

"No. It said, MAN I NEED ELIZABETH. I was just saying you are beautiful. You are. I know what the message said."

"I guess you were feeling the same way I was. You know, I had a hard time this week"

"I know baby. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just don't stay away so long anymore. I worry too much. It hurts me to be away from you. At least when I am out of town we can talk on the phone. I can't stand having NO contact with you when you are gone."

"I know baby, I know." He whispered pulling her earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it. He then licked the shell of her ear and traveled kisses down her neck.

"It's been four weeks." She said as she ran her fingers though his long mane. His hair had grown out to shoulder length and she loved the way his bangs floated into his eyes.

"Yeah, I need to be inside you." He said cupping her breast with his hand as he moved over to the bed and gently placed her in the middle while climbing on top of her.

"Mmmm, I need you inside me, too. Make love to me Jason." She said as she reached down and rubbed her hand across his growing erection his jeans were containing.

Looking over at the laptop noticing the picture of the pirate's ship he asked, "What are you reading?"

"Oh just some short stories on a website I found."

"What's the story about?" he asked closing the laptop and lifting it then placing it on the floor beside the bed while he ran his hand up her nightgown then wrapped his finger around the string of her panties and gently tugged downward.

"Well, it's about a pirate coming to the aid of a damsel in distress." She said as she lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

"Why is she in distress?" he asked as he pulled his hands away from her now writhing body long enough to untangle from his shirt and drop it to the floor where the laptop lay.

"Because a Prince won't stop hitting on her." She said unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper.

"A Prince?" he asked as he kissed her neck and the exposed area of her chest.

"Yeah, she doesn't love him and he won't stop courting her." She said as she pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips.

"Well, what is the pirate doing?" He continued as he kicked off his boots, jeans and boxers.

"He's pretending to court the damsel to keep the prince away." She responded as she lifted herself up to pull her nightgown off over her head.

"How does a pirate wind up amongst women that a prince would want?" he questioned as he slid back up the bed kissing her foot, her ankle, her leg then sliding up further to her knee and the inside of her thigh.

"He's pretending to be a gentleman." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair brushing the wheat colored locks out of his face.

"Oh yeah? How did the damsel meet him?" he kept asking while he kissed up her stomach stopping at her belly button to swirl his tongue and then bite the slight pooch just below it.

"He robbed her passenger ship she was traveling on with her grandmother." She said as she tugged at his hair and spread her legs out to allow his hips to settle between them.

"What was his name?" he asked looking up at her with a mischievous sparkle to his eyes.

"Rex…I mean Jason" she responded with a wink.

"Oh, and I suppose the damsels name is Elizabeth." He said locking his elbows to lift up from her as he centered his hard cock just at her warm wet slit.

"Why I _do_ believe her name is Elizabeth. How did you know?"

"Because I _am_ Captain Morgan. Let me save you from the evil prince Lady Elizabeth." He finished as he thrust inside her.

"Oh, Captain Morgan. You seem to know just what it takes to save me. Thank you" she cooed wiggling her hips to let him know she was adjusted to his hard invasion.

"My pleasure Miss Webber, ma'am. The pleasure is ALL MINE." He whispered as he lowered himself down and kissed her gently at first slowly moving in and out of her.

"Captain Morgan?"

"Yes Lady Elizabeth."

"Fuck me hard."

"Such language for a woman of your prominence. You sound more like a brazen winch. Arrrgggg." He growled as he thrust harder into her, picking up the pace.

They moved quickly in time with each other. Elizabeth lifted her legs and wrapped them around his neck to give him fuller access. He thrust hard into her lifting hips moaning with pleasure as she took him deeper with each stroke. Needing the release they knew they could pull from one another they matched each others movement in a lustful dance. Jason came first but kept moving to take Elizabeth over the edge. She was three thrusts behind him and screamed his name as she fell over the edge. Jason buried his face in her neck, kissing the soft crook of her collar bone. She ran her fingers though his hair, twirling the mane in her fingers. They lay together, connected, until their breathing started to slow. Jason then pulled out of her to her soft whimpers of protest.

"Jason?"

"Yes baby.' He breathed. Chest still heaving.

"I like playing pirate." She cooed as she curled into his body.

"Me too baby. Captain Morgan at your service. Anytime."

"How about in five minutes?"

"Again? You want a pirate?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"No, this time you can be the vampire in another story I'm reading." She giggled and then she bit down onto his chest and started to suck.

"I need to check out this website you are reading. I suppose the vampire's name is not Count Dracula." He teased.

"Ummm, nope." She giggled.

Jason melted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weekend had been going well and Jason was getting more and more comfortable with Elizabeth's mother. Elizabeth was right; she was straight forward and spoke her mind but was a fair woman. Her husband was a retired military officer and told story after story of his days on the sea as the captain of a carrier ship. Jason and Elizabeth both laughed when she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Captain Morgan, I need you."

"What's so funny?" Penelope asked as she took a bite of her Cobb salad.

"Nothing mom." Elizabeth quickly responded as she leaned back over her bowl of soup and smiled as she noticed Jason sit up straight to her mother's question.

"Well, Elizabeth. I know you don't want to bring this up but, has Mark done anything to help you with this wedding of Chris'?"

"No mom, and I am not going to discuss it with you again."

"Honey, you have done so much for that man and his son. I just hate seeing you being taken advantage of like this."

"Chris and Amy are the ones getting married. Mark made his choice and that's why he and Chris are the way they are right now."

"If Mark loves you, he wouldn't let you do this alone." She reasoned.

"Excuse me, please." Jason said as he dropped his fork to his plate and stood pulling his napkin from his lap and dropping it over his plate of lasagna as a sign that he was done eating even though he had only eaten a quarter of it.

Watching Jason stalk off toward the door to the restaurant, Elizabeth lowered a cold stare at her mother. "See what you did! Why do you have to brig up Mark and ruin a nice lunch."

Standing and placing her own napkin down in her seat she felt her mother's hand grasp her wrist.

"Let me." She said and she pulled Elizabeth back down in her seat and walked off to follow Jason out the door.

"Your mother doesn't mean to upset the young man." Elizabeth's stepfather stated while twirling linguini onto his fork with his spoon.

"I know she doesn't _mean_ to but Jason has a hard time dealing with Mark. He…he doesn't feel comfortable with the topic. Especially since he is trying to win mom's approval."

"He doesn't need your mother's approval. Only yours darling."

"I know that, Bob, but I have asked mom not to broach the subject of Mark."

"I don't think Mark was the topic. For the life of us, we cannot figure out why you are the responsible parent paying for this elaborate wedding of Amy and Chris'. Your mother has told me about it and it must be costing you a fortune. Amy's parents should be paying for it just like your mother, father and I paid for yours."

"Well, Amy's parents are a couple of alcoholic losers and we would end up eating fried chicken from a bucket and swilling draft Old Milwaukee from plastic cups in their front yard if they were the ones arranging the wedding."

Chuckling while taking another bite of his chicken alfredo, the older man reached across the table and patted his stepdaughter's hand. "You are a good girl Elizabeth. We know how you feel about Chris. Your mother just worries about you."

"I know but she needs to just leave this alone. Just the mention of Mark's name gets Jason upset. He doesn't…he just doesn't like it."

"Does he know about Ca…" he started only to be cut off.

"No and I DON'T want to talk about it." She said, steeling herself from the threatening tears.

"Okay. Sorry." The older man sighed and went back to eating.

Penelope returned and was followed by a red faced Jason.

"I'm sorry about that." Jason said lifting his napkin and motioning to the waitress.

"Yes, is something wrong with your lasagna?" the waitress asked while blatantly running her fingers across Jason's back.

"No, the lasagna is wonderful. I just…could you box this up and just bring me a dinner salad with ranch dressing. It turns out I am not very hungry."

"No, here. Take half of my Cobb salad. I'll never eat all of this." Elizabeth's mother waved off the waitress and pulled a bread plate and scooped salad onto the plate then handed over the larger plate of salad to Jason.

Looking up at her and seeing the pleasingly apologetic look in her eyes he quietly said, "Thank you. This looks delicious."

Elizabeth ate quietly while the three returned to small talk in topics that were safe for all. Bob told Jason that the best coffee from Jason's company that was in the variety pack his wife had ordered was the Kona blend and Jason replied that he would be glad to have some shipped to them Monday. He then informed the older man that he had brokered a contract with the navy to supply coffee to the entire east coast fleet. This brought about another earnest story of days on the sea. Finally calming, Jason settled a hand on Elizabeth's knee and gave it a light squeeze. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief that the tension was over and looked over at her mother and smiled.

"I love you, doodlebug." Her mother winked.

"Mom, I am thirty seven years old now, when are you going to stop calling me doodlebug?"

"When I stop breathing." She laughed and the group joined in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The foursome returned to the house and Jason said he needed to run a quick errand before they could head down to the beach. Elizabeth questioned him because she knew he had not mentioned anything and his phone had not rung but he insisted he would not be long without answer to her question. The three sat playing with Aaron in the living room awaiting Jason's return.

Twenty five minutes later, a close shorn Jason walked into the condo.

"Jason, your hair! What happened?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Umm, I got a hair cut." He said as he sheepishly eyed her mother.

"Good, that is much better." The older woman bellowed.

"Mom, I liked his hair longer. What did you do?"

"Your mother did nothing. I just needed a haircut and…well, I didn't like it long. It gets in my eyes and..."

"But Jason, I liked it. I told you that." She cut in.

"Hey, it's my hair." He reasoned and she couldn't argue. She knew her mother had something to do with it but Jason wasn't going to tell her now. What's done is done she figured and stood to run her fingers through the now half inch spikes.

Jason pulled her into his chest and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "You guys ready to go? We'll need to take two cars. Is Amy or Chris going?"

"No they are going to stay here with Spin and Georgie. Spinelli is afraid of Mom so he doesn't want to go." She laughed.

"The boy is strange Elizabeth. I think he must be on drugs or something." Penelope announced.

"Mom, Spinelli talks differently and yes, he is a little _different_ but he's a sweet kid and he doesn't do drugs."

"Well, he gives me a headache." She finished picking up Aaron off of the floor and giving him a kiss to his head.

"My partner too." Jason replied as he grabbed the stroller from the corner and handed off the leashes to Elizabeth.

"I'll take those." Elizabeth's stepfather said as he pulled the leashes from Elizabeth's hand. "The dogs and I are going to dig some holes today."

The men and dogs loaded into Jason's Escalade as Elizabeth, her mother and Aaron loaded into Penelope's rented Lebaron convertible.

Once down at the beach, Bob played with the dogs, tossing a tennis ball into the water while Aaron screamed from the stroller Penelope was pushing "Pop Pess GET!"

Jason and Elizabeth strolled behind slowly with a distance between them and her family, hand in hand. Jason had left his socks and boots in the truck and rolled up the bottoms of his jeans. Elizabeth walked carrying her shoes in her hand.

"Why did you cut your hair honey?"

"I told you, I was tired of it and wanted to cut it."

"That's not true. You knew I liked it. We even joked the other night about how you looked like a pirate with your longer hair." She said as she slipped her arm around his waist and pulled in close to him.

He draped his arm over her shoulder and reasoned, "Well, maybe I'll be a marine next time. Any stories about that?"

"Quit avoiding the question, Morgan. Why did you cut your hair? Better yet, what did my overbearing, over protective mother have to do with it."

"Umm, I don't know what you are talking about." He answered laughing as he watched Elizabeth's mother shooing the wet dogs away from her and Aaron.

"Yes you do. Now tell me." She said as she stopped and turned to wrap both arms around him and clasp her hands together behind his back. She looked directly in his eyes and caught and held his stare.

"Tell me Jason!" she prodded.

He leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"You're stalling"

"I want you." He kissed again harder.

"Quit stalling."

"Man I need Elizabeth."

"That's it. I'm going to go ask my mother." She stated exasperated at his uncooperativeness. She pulled from his grasp and started to turn.

"Wait, I'll tell you. I don't want you to talk to…well, I'll tell you what she said." He replied hesitantly pulling her back into his arms.

"Well?"

"She said…she…she…" he took a deep breath and his face flushed red "She said I looked like a porn star. After our first encounter when I met her, NAKED, I couldn't wrap my mind around her thinking of me as a porn star. I asked her what she was talking about and she pointed to my hair. She said, YOU HAVE PORN HAIR. Elizabeth, I can't stand to think of your mother looking at me like…like…and to think of her watching…I…I just had to cut my hair. I cannot have YOUR MOTHER look at me like that. I don't really care if you liked it long. I now have a standing appointment every three weeks at the barber shop up the street from the house."

He sunk his head into her shoulder hiding his face from the world and Elizabeth laughed.

"So Mom watches porn. Interesting."


	39. Spinelli & THE TALK

**Chapter 39**

**Spinelli and THE TALK**

"Jason what are you doing?" Elizabeth screamed walking in to their bedroom to find Jason breaking DVD's and VHS tapes from the TV cabinet over his knees.

"I am getting rid of all of them. I'll never be able to watch it again."

"JASON, why are you doing this?"

"Your MOTHER!!! That's why."

"Jason, you don't watch with her, you watch with me. Actually, WE never watch it either. Are you going to stop having sex with me now too? You know my MOM has sex."

"What?"

"Jason, count to ten and breathe."

Jason stopped at her last comment. It is what he tells Carly all the time when she is acting crazy. He turned and looked at Elizabeth sitting on the bed with a smirk on her face. She was right. 'Get a grip' he told himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Elizabeth got to bed early. No chance for sex though, 'Thanks Mom', Elizabeth thought wryly as she slid in the bed and sidled up to Jason. He was already sleeping. On his stomach which always told Elizabeth, 'not tonight'.

He was funny though. He took out half of her porn collection. Why? She couldn't understand. She wondered if he watched it when she wasn't home. They had only watched one night and they didn't even get two minutes in to the movie on the screen when the two were making their own, much better played, X rated adventure. After that night, they both never popped a DVD in again. They didn't need it.

Deciding that she was going to have to call her sister first thing the next morning to tell her of her discovery of their mother's voyeurism, she slid into the crook of Jason's back and placed her laptop on top of his behind. Thankfully, he had gotten used to this. She loved to read and didn't like not touching Jason when in bed. Therefore, she loved to prop herself into his arms, however she could, and read her short stories on her computer.

After the first time he rolled over and caused her pc to crash t the floor, Jason had become accustomed to reaching behind him or simply rolling inward toward the bed before getting up. She only used him as a desk when he slept on his stomach, something he tried not to do too often. He loved that she wanted to be as close as possible to him but honestly, sometimes he wondered if it were an insecurity of hers. Was it her insecurity to their relationship or his job or something else?

"Morgan" he said into his cell phone around 11PM as he noticed on her laptop while closing it and placing it on the floor.

"What? Why are you in a bathroom calling me?"

"Oh, are you okay?" he asked. Elizabeth had woken to the ring but he wasn't aware that she was listening.

"Are you sure she want's this?" Jason said, now sitting up with his feet over the edge of the bed scooting the laptop underneath.

"Are you sure you two are ready?" he said as he noticed Precious at the bottom of the bed and moved to rub her belly. He was really coming to love her dogs.

"Well then why are you calling me?" he asked brushing Popeye's snout away with his hand as he continued to give Precious his attention.

"Do you have condoms?"

"Just make sure you ask if she is sure. Don't do anything she doesn't want you to do. She'll lead you. When she is ready, you'll know…….NO, you don't wear a condom for that but you shouldn't ask her to…. well if she wants to then…..Spinelli, just let Georgie take the lead and don't hurt her. A man can get a little out of control when having sex. You have to be respectful of her. Oh and Spinelli, the moment the word 'no' comes out of her mouth, you get the hell out of there. I don't care how far you've gone. No means no. I have already talked to you about this, you'll be fine. Just remember to respect her. Have a good night."

Jason hung up the phone shaking his head slightly and staring down at his phone. He smiled. Spinelli truly was his protégé. He trusted Jason with guiding him through every aspect of his young adult life. Jason gladly took on that responsibility long ago when he and Sam found him. Now, the boy was becoming a man. 'Here we go.' Jason thought as he lay back on the bed and placed his cell on the nightstand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he alright?" she asked as she slid up into the crook of his arm splaying her hand over his chest.

"I didn't know you were awake."

"Yes, the phone woke me. Where are Spinelli and Georgie?"

"Apparently at the hotel where her schools Christmas dance was held."

"I didn't even know that colleges had dances. I sure never attended one when I went. Of course we were playing all the time in bars so..."

"I guess they do. Did you hear the conversation?"

"Yes, they are finally giving in and having sex. I am so glad I talked to Georgie a few weeks ago. Spinelli would have never made the fist move and this is the 21st century. It never hurts for the woman to make it. I did with you."

"No you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did."

"Hey,** I** asked **you** to go for a beer."

"Only after I made the move to come out there and talk to you."

"You had to apologize for bulldozing me."

"Oh no I didn't. You had already forgiven me." She ran her finger down the center of his stomach and into the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"True but I still made the first move."

"Not this time." She cooed as she leaned up and captured his lips with hers. Play time was over.


	40. Cameron

**Chapter 40**

**Cameron**

Women are hard to understand. Sure Jason had honed the skill of just listening. It helped a lot because it allowed the other person to give information. Elizabeth was different though. She liked silence. She didn't explain. Sure she would ramble but that was usually useless information about her job or the band or well…whatever. She never explained why he would find her crying sometimes. As soon as anyone caught her, she would become agitated at questions and many times, simply become mad. However, she would never explain what upset her.

The only person who could console her was Chris. He never talked either. Usually, after they came out of their corner or the kitchen or a room, his eyes were as red as hers. She would steel herself and he would most of the time leave. It was uncomfortable and everyone had learned to avoid the both of them after one of her breakdowns.

Jason had asked Amy when he first started noticing the pattern but she swore she had no clue but that it happened every once in a while the three years she had known them.

"Stonecold?"

"Spinelli, I have a headache. Can this wait?" Jason said as he stretched out on the couch.

"Um, I think you are going to want to see this." Spinelli motioned to his trusty laptop.

Jason noticed he wasn't talking in his weird way. When Spinelli talked normal, something was wrong. Sitting back up he noticed the headline.

ONE YEAR OLD CHILD ABDUCTED FROM SHOPPING CART. AMBER ALERT SPREAD ACROSS ENTIRE SOUTHEAST.

"What is this Spinelli?" he asked as he pulled the laptop onto his thighs.

"I think I have figured out why Elizabeth and Chris get so secretive and sad."

Jason read on with his eyes growing wider at each sentence. Elizabeth had a child that was abducted four years ago. The police never found any trace of the child. After an extensive search, they closed the case at the insistence of the family.

"Why hasn't she told me about this?"

"Well, maybe it is too painful for her and she doesn't wish to speak of her sorrow."

"Yeah but…"

"Stonecold? There's more." The young man announced as he sat down beside his idol.

"What?" Jason said urging Spinelli to just let the cat out of the bag. His patience was wearing thin as his mind was racing at the new information.

"Well, I spoke to the Fair Georgie about this. You know her father is the Police Commissioner. He said that they stopped the investigation because they had received a threat that if they didn't stop looking for their child, the child would die. Mac said the threat had come from an informant associated with a dangerous crime family. Apparently that's when Elizabeth insisted the case be closed."

"Thanks Spinelli. Keep this quiet. If she doesn't want us to know, then we should respect that. Find out everything you can on the case though. Let's see if we can't find Cameron on our own." Jason said as he trailed his finger across the picture of the little one year old boy. He looked like Chris would as a baby except he had curly chocolate hair. Just like his mother.

"I'm already on it Master. I have run a database check on all daycare enrollee's the week of the abduction. The child was 11 months so he would not have been able to talk. I then cross referenced it with the child's description and then I ran a few other cross checks with pediatricians, new family homes purchased and all. I have a few places for you to check out already but here something you should see first." Spinelli handed over a piece of paper.

"Pennsylvania?" Jason asked.

"Yes, the same Amish state that Chris's mother lives and the evildoers' car plates are from. Do you think this could possibly be a connection?"

"I don't know Spinelli but I am sure going to find out. Keep working and I'll call you later. Again, don't breathe a word of this to anyone. This stays between you and me."

Jason pulled on his leather jacket and walked out the door. This explained so much. It explained why she never wanted to have kids. It explained the looks her parents gave each other when the doctor told them of the miscarriage and necessary surgery. It explained why she was so devoted to Chris and Aaron. It explained why she didn't have any photo albums. It explained why she was so sensitive to her ex husband. It explained why she had taken a two year break from the band and it explained why one Elizabeth Imogene Webber had walls he couldn't climb.


	41. A MorganWebber Christmas

**Chapter 41**

**A Morgan-Webber Christmas**

Christmas was fast approaching and Elizabeth did not know how she was going to get everything done in time. She still had presents to wrap and gifts to buy. She was fairly caught up at work from her time off but many co-workers took vacations and she had to pull her weight to help out in other departments. She was working late many nights and bringing home work but luckily the band was not playing as much, moving to a lighter schedule through the holiday month.

Chris and Amy's wedding was fast approaching too. She and Amy would sit for one hour each night going over plans and checking off lists. She helped Amy write thank you cards for gifts already received. Amy and Chris finalized each card with their signatures. After their nightly planning sessions, Amy would have her to do list for the next day. Things were coming along but why oh why did they have to get married on New Year's Eve. Too close to Christmas and too much work for Elizabeth to bear.

Elizabeth was cooking a lot. She was helping out with the Legion making needy baskets for young troops; boxing up goody's to send overseas and baking muffins for the volunteers at the USO. Elizabeth was making jellies and jams, cookies and cakes. She baked Lasagna for shut ins and canned homemade sauces and soups for friend's and family's gift baskets. Each basket would contain a jar of her famous Vodka Sauce which was a request by most and a jar of her Jalapeno Jelly, another frequent request. Rocco and Francis would load their cars and hers each morning to deliver the goods.

Elizabeth would fall into bed each night exhausted and Jason would rub her back and proudly tell her how warm and generous she was. He would chide her for being too hard on herself and simply hold her when she was too tired to make love to him.

Jason had only gone out of town a couple of times during the past three weeks and had been informed by Steven or Francis how she didn't sleep those nights. He worried that he was causing her to suffer insomnia but when he broached the subject with Elizabeth, she would simply say she just couldn't sleep because of the wedding or upcoming holiday. He knew she wasn't telling him the truth but understood that she didn't want him to worry over her worrying about him. 'Funny how that works', he thought 'I worry that she worries too much about me.'

Spinelli had been keeping Jason busy with leads to find Cameron. Most were dead ends but a few had led him to a small town in Pennsylvania. It seems the child was brought there shortly after the abduction and adopted. He continued to hunt down more information of the whereabouts of the child. He needed to do this for Elizabeth. No mother should have her child stolen.

His contacts within the organization gave him few leads. He was hindered mostly by the fact that he was keeping the project to only his and Spinelli's knowledge. Georgie knew something was up. Actually, she was the one that lead Spinelli to start looking into things to begin with. However, she didn't know that Jason and Spinelli were now intensively searching for the little boy.

Spinelli had accessed the Fort Jackson Police file on the child abduction case. Then he accessed the FBI file. The informant who had caused Elizabeth and Mark to give up their search was dead within a matter of hours after giving them the message to 'Stop looking or find your child on your doorstep in a body bag.' They surmised that this was a main reason the desperate parents stopped their search.

Jason found from his contacts that the informant was not loyal to any one family and had actually done a little running for he and Sonny quite a few years ago but had been caught with drugs so they never used him again. With no real information as to which family was associated with the abduction, Jason feared that finding Cameron was a trail too cold for even his trusted cyberspace wizard.

Sonny was furious that his Enforcer had taken on a personal project. He insisted that Jason focus his attention on the Frank Smith threat and could not understand what could be so important to leave the gaping hole of the threat to their organization. Yet he didn't push. For some reason, Sonny was acting strange. He figured it was his non existent love life and the fact that Kate had all but slammed the relationship door in Sonny's face. Oddly, Sonny acted a bit nervous around Jason and would not look him in the eyes. With his attention on the missing child, Jason chalked it up to one of Sonny's many strange behavioral patterns. He even asked him one day if he was still taking his meds. Sonny assured him he was and Jason took him at his word. He trusted Sonny with his life and Sonny rarely let him down.

Another worry for Jason was what he was going to do for Elizabeth for Christmas. Every time he asked her what she wanted, she would simply say she had everything she wanted under her roof. He loved that she was so selfless but it did nothing to help him find her the perfect Christmas present. He had considered buying her a diamond ring but she wasn't ready for that step. He thought about taking her away on a trip but knew that she would not want to go any time soon. With her stance on being independent and paying her own way, he couldn't do things like buy her a house or a car. She would simply turn those offers down. Carly had suggested he send her on a 5th Avenue shopping trip, adding that she would be happy to go with her. He declined the offer knowing that CARLY was the one wanting to go shopping on 5th Avenue.

Elizabeth was mostly a catalog shopper. She always had boxes being shipped to her house but a few months ago she started having them shipped to her office. Rocco and Steven had ruined a clock she had ordered because they heard ticking. After that incident, she explained to all of them while rolling her eyes that they were ridiculous and paranoid. Not giving in to her protests, Jason said that all packages had to be scanned just like her car every morning. With that, she simply changed the shipping addresses to her office. Several boxes came each week. Spiegel, L.L. Bean, Lands End, Pottery Barn, Victoria's Secret – Jason's personal favorite – and Kitchen Essentials had a delivery nearly once a week. She would get lamps and pillows, boots and pajamas, puzzles and artwork, spatulas and baking dishes all shipped in from the various companies. She would even receive food through mail order and he wondered IF she ever simply went to the mall. She didn't.

The one place she loved to go was Wal-mart. She would take Aaron on Saturday mornings and they would stay for hours. She would come home with stuff no one needed just because it was on sale and Francis or Rocco always carted in a bag full of new toys for Aaron and the dogs. Now that Jason knew about Cameron, he understood why the guards always said she never placed Aaron down or in the shopping cart. If Amy was with her, she would carry him or push him in his stroller and if she and the baby were alone, she would use the snuggly to keep him strapped to her chest.

Jason thought about it and realized that anytime the two of them were out and Aaron was with them, there was never a moment where Elizabeth didn't have her hand touching the child or both eyes trained on him. Even with the guards, she never let _her_ guarding down.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Now it was three days before Christmas and Jason still had no idea what to get for Elizabeth. He had bought the new Wii for Spinelli and purchased every gadget, control and game that was available to go with it. Elizabeth said she had taken care of Georgie, Chris, Amy and Aaron for them both and he bought Michael some surfing lessons and Morgan a new leather jacket, just like his. He had a special charm bracelet made for Carly with trinkets attached that had special meaning for them both. A child's profile with Michael's birth date only engraved. A beer bottle and a little juke box, a key and a pool ball and stick. It also had a small locket on it with a picture of them both when they first met. The guards all got wads of cash each year that he would hand deliver to each and Sonny got his usual 100 year old bottle of scotch. The problem was Elizabeth.

He watched each night as more and more presents were placed under the tree after her secret rendezvous in the office that came along with the stern 'No Peeking' rule. Chris was always the one that would root through the newly placed packages at the encouragement of the others and report back to each household member how many they had added for them each day. Jason had racked up ten wrapped boxes so far and he didn't have a single one for her. He would prod her for suggestions and she would shrug and say, 'I have everything I want' with a kiss. That was NOT what he wanted to hear. He was running out of time and revisited the idea of jewelry. Maybe diamond earrings or a necklace would do.

He overheard her telling Annie one night at the Legion how she would love a massage at her favorite spa. However, he didn't like the idea of another man touching _his_ Elizabeth and cancelled the plan for gift certificates for a weekly massage when Carly told him how HOT the male masseuse was at said spa. He also considered briefly the death of the masseur for having touched her in the past.

'What am I going to do?' was the question constantly running through his mind as the days and hours inched closer to Christmas.

XXXXXXXXX

Jason received a call from Rocco two days before Christmas. Elizabeth had been in a minor car accident when her brakes went out. He had been following her and Amy from the bakery where the wedding cake was being made and she called him on her cell phone to say that her brakes weren't working. Thinking fast, Rocco told her to get on the expressway and drop the car into neutral. He followed her closely while the car lost speed and once slow enough he was finally able to maneuver his SUV to slow it down and grind to a stop between his truck and a retaining wall.

Jason was out of town on a lead in the search for Cameron and was half out of his mind until the mechanic from one of their trusted body shops assured him that her car had simply had a mechanical problem and that there was no sabotage involved.

Finally! He can buy her a new car for Christmas and she couldn't argue because her car needed to be replaced. He immediately instructed Spinelli to get three vehicles ordered ad paid for that would arrive no later than tomorrow, Christmas Eve. He didn't care if the guards needed to board planes and drive them back from out of town dealers. The Porsche Cayenne Turbo, the Mercedes SL 550 Roadster and the BMW 760Li. Those were the three vehicles she always pointed out when she saw them. An SUV, a sports car and a sedan. He ordered Spinelli to make sure they were all loaded with every option available and that they were all red. She liked red.

With the Christmas shopping for Elizabeth done, including the two carat diamond earrings and matching necklace Annie convinced him Elizabeth would love, he had finally solved the one problem that irked him the most. What to get Elizabeth for Christmas. She'll now have all three vehicles and she'll be able to choose which one she wanted to keep. Hell, she could keep all three for all he cared. When it came to Elizabeth, her happiness outweighed everything. He reasoned if she chose only one he could give one to Spinelli and one to Chris. Or he could just send them up to Port Charles for Emily and Monica. Max and Milo could drive them when they headed home to see Mama Giambetti.

XXXXXXXX

The fact that the search for Cameron was seemingly easy so far unnerved Jason. Was the organized crime threat simply a tactic to get the searching parents to back off or was the threat real? The informants death was ruled a car accident but not even the FBI believed that theory.

Why had Elizabeth not told him about Cameron? What was the correlation of Elizabeth to the mob, if the mob were truly involved? It certainly didn't explain why Elizabeth began a relationship with him. He felt certain she didn't know he was involved with the mob when they met. Most of the folks and officials in Fort Jackson were still unaware that Jason and Sonny were anything but legitimate coffee importers. The way she questioned him when she found out about his _other_ _business_ told him that she didn't know before then. He knew she wasn't using him to find her son because she had never mentioned him. He felt with every fiber of his being that Elizabeth truly loved him. All signs pointed to coincidence but Jason was not a man to rely on coincidence. Spinelli was good at what he did but within three weeks time he was hot on the trial of a child that had proved illusive for four years. How was that possible?

He was following a good lead on the missing child when Spinelli discovered that the family that raised him for three years had died in a car accident. Cameron was the only survivor in the crash and had been put into the Pennsylvania Orphanage system. He had been in the states custody for almost a year now and their task was to find him amongst the many foster families the state employed. The state tended to move kids around so as not to become attached until an adoption was immanent. This especially true for children his age because they were not yet in school and were not newborns.

If Jason and Spinelli had their wish, they would be placing Cameron back in Elizabeth's arms by New Year.


	42. The Perfect Storm

**Chapter 42**

**The Perfect Storm**

With the accident, Jason stopped his search and flew home. He needed to see her, hold her, feel her uninjured body enveloped in his arms. His chest was tight with emotion at the thought of Elizabeth being hurt. At first the guards scrambled thinking this was an attempt on her life. Jason stared at his phone for an hour waiting in the parked car outside a Philadelphia orphanage. He willed the phone to ring. Once the mechanic called to say it truly was a simple mechanical problem, he let out the breath he had been holding.

"Rocco, what the hell happened?" he said as he walked up the driveway to their condo.

"Well, Elizabeth called and said her brakes were going to the floor with no tension so I told her to get up on the highway so that we didn't have to worry about red lights. We were just a quarter mile from the freeway. She was a champ man. She didn't panic even though I could hear Amy screaming and Aaron crying from her back seat. She stayed calm and did everything I told her. She pulled it into neutral and didn't even jerk the wheel, which I prayed she wouldn't, when I edged her into the guard rail. That's one tough cookie you got there Morgan."

"Wow, thanks. I am sure glad you think fast on your feet. She could be dead right now." Jason said shaking his head at the thought and slapping his trusted guard on the back.

"Yeah, it's a lucky thing it didn't happen a few weeks ago when she didn't have a guard following her home from work." Max said walking up behind Jason carrying boxes of toys Jason had purchased for Aaron while out of town.

"WHAT? When did Elizabeth not have a guard on her?" Jason demanded as he swung around to face Max.

"Oh, ummm…well…." Max stammered dropping his eyes to the ground and shuffling in his now stopped stance.

"Spill it, Max!" Jason urged as he inched closer to the taller man with his fists clinching at his sides.

"Jase, it's no big deal. Sonny was with her. Well….for most of the ride. She got home just fine and Francis and I were there waiting." Rocco insisted as he stepped slightly in front of Max.

"What the hell do you mean Sonny was with her?" he asked looking at Rocco and then swiftly forced his steeled gaze back to Max. "If Sonny was with her then **you** would have been following her to guard both she and Sonny."

"Well, Mr. C asked me to go back to Greystone to handle a few things and well…you know I don't argue with Mr. C."

"What did Sonny want with Elizabeth?" Jason asked shoving his clinched fists into his pockets. Suddenly he wanted to hit something and didn't want it to be one of his own men. "Wait, what do you mean for half the drive home? What happened to Sonny?"

"We don't really know. Sonny called and had Max come pick him up at that shopping center on the corner of Rosewood and Center street." Rocco explained knowing that this story was fast becoming worse. For whom, he wasn't sure.

"And where was Elizabeth? Was she shopping?" he asked knowing she wasn't but hoping she was.

"Ummmm…No, Jason. She had dropped him off. That's all Sonny would tell me when I picked him up. He was pretty pissed and had me take him home." Max explained in one long breath. He had held this from Jason long enough and unfortunately, his inadvertent admission was the one to disturb the peaceful Christmas they had all been having. He needed to just come clean.

"Yeah, Elizabeth was stomping mad when she got home too. I guess they had some sort of fight or something." Rocco interjected hoping there was a logical explanation.

Jason stood in the driveway processing everything he had just heard. Sonny met Elizabeth at her office and told Max to leave them alone. They were driving somewhere, assumedly to the condo and she dropped him off at some shopping mall then drove home. Both were mad when the two guards saw them next. What could they have talked about? No time like the present to find out.

"Rocco, I want you to get Stan…no never mind, I'll get Spinelli to do it. I want her tracking device to be tied to your phone. Anytime she moves, you or Francis had better be right there with her. And Sonny doesn't change this. My order stands, you got that?"

"Yes boss. I'll talk to Spinelli when he gets home and we'll put new trackers on her car and her cell. Well, when she gets her car back, that is."

"She'll have a new car soon and I'll be home until she gets it. Just get everything set up. I want Spinelli to be able to tell me where she is at all times now. With the accident, the Smith threat and this new information I have been working on, I am not taking any more chances with her." Jason said as he turned to head into the house. Elizabeth had some explaining to do.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"**Elizabeth!**" Jason shouted when he opened the door. He was ripping mad. She was a private person and he didn't expect her to tell him everything but this had gone too far.

"Honey, you're home!" she exclaimed as she put down the spatula and cookie sheet full of gingerbread men, wiped her hands on a Christmas themed dish towel and headed out of the kitchen.

"I missed you." She said throwing her arms around his neck as she launched her body toward him. She looked up to get a kiss but was met with cold steel blue eyes and hands pushing her away from him.

"Elizabeth, what the hell went on with you and Sonny?" he asked in a low raspy voice. He was trying to keep calm but could feel his blood reach a steady boil.

"What? What's wrong honey?" she asked dejectedly as she wrapped her arms around her own waist turning slightly trying to calm the shaking her body was starting due to his cold greeting and worse yet, the look in his eyes.

"**WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WITH YOU AND SONNY**!" he exploded realizing that she is now unable to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that. I don't know what you are talking about. What's wrong with you? I haven't seen you in two days and you walk in like this?"

"Elizabeth, a few weeks ago you and Sonny were alone together in your car WITHOUT GUARDS and then you dropped him off in the middle nowhere. NOW WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" he tried to be calm but was ready to snap. The more it played in his mind the worse scenario he came up with. Now remembering how Sonny had been acting toward him lately and the fact that his best friend can no longer look him in the eyes, he was seething.

"Oh" Elizabeth said and dropped her chin to her chest.

THAT WAS IT. THE STRAW HAD NOW BROKEN THE CAMELS BACK. HE FINDS OUT SHE WAS UNGUARDED. LEFT SONNY IN A PARKING LOT AND BOTH WERE MAD WHEN THEY GOT HOME. HIS MEN KEPT THIS FROM HIM AND SO DID HIS BEST FRIEND AND THE WOMAN HE LOVED. NEITHER SHE NOR SONNY EVER MENTIONED ONE WORD ABOUT THIS FOR WEEKS AND ALL SHE CAN SAY IS 'OH'. IT WAS TIME TO EXPLODE.

Grabbing her arm more forcefully than he should have he swung her around to face him and leaned down so close that she could feel his breath on her face. "You are going to tell me what happened right now." He growled in a voice so low it caused her to hitch her breath and tears to immediately flow.

"HEY! Hey, Jason…calm down man. Let go of her." Francis asserted as he walked from the restroom into the middle of… What? He didn't know. He grabbed Jason's arm that was tightly gripping Elizabeth and gently pried his fingers from her delicate yet toned biceps. Rocco and Max came in behind and grabbed Jason and backed him away as Francis stood in front of Elizabeth and was now glaring at his boss.

"Jason Morgan I love you like a brother but…" Francis started hearing the light whimpers from behind him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ELIZABETH? WHY WERE YOU AND SONNY TOGETHER….ALONE?" he cut Francis off mid sentence and screamed loudly as he attempted to pull loose from Rocco and Max's grip and moved to step forward.

"What's going on out here?" Chris asked coming from his room where Amy stood with Aaron in the doorway. Seeing his stepmother hiding behind her guard and her guard standing practically nose to nose with the man she loved caused him to pause. "Amy go back and shut the door." He said then turned and walked up behind his stepmother placing his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"ELIZABETH!" Jason demanded before she had a chance to turn around to Chris.

"You need to talk to Sonny honey." She cried, wiping the tears from her face. This was bad and she knew it. She needed to remain calm.

"Why are you yelling at her Jason?" Chris asked now putting Elizabeth behind him as well, effectively shoving her back into the kitchen while the five men all bulked up and postured at one another.

"Chris, take Elizabeth and go somewhere. Max, follow them. Jason needs to calm down before this gets out of hand." Rocco suggested still gripping Jason's left shoulder and arm.

"SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Jason shouted at Rocco again trying to struggle free from Rocco and Max's hold. Turning back to Elizabeth peering from the middle of Francis and Chris' protective wall and effectively holding her eyes with his he peered, "ELIZABETH I AM NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN!"

"Honey, I don't know what you have heard but I think it would be best if you talked to Sonny. Please honey, just call Sonny." She begged. She didn't want to lie to him but if she were to explain it, he was only going to become more enraged. She was mad herself at Sonny's behavior but never wanted it to come to this.

He stared at her for what seemed like hours. All others in the room kept and held to the silence as they all watched Jason's chest puff in and out as he took several deep breaths to steel his nerves. Elizabeth kept to his stare and willed the tears to quit.

Finally, in a calmer tone, "Elizabeth, I would rather hear what happened from you. Why can't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me a few weeks ago? Why were you two mad at each other?"

Stepping out from behind Francis and Chris, she walked up to him and placed her delicate hand on his forearm and waved away Rocco and Max with the other. Sliding her fingers down to pry his hand from a tightly clinched fist she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. She looked up and could see his own eyes starting to form tears. She knew he needed to just know something. Anything from Elizabeth that would ease his mind. Unfortunately, she also knew that there wasn't anything she could say about the situation that would do it.

He looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes. Not fear for her safety. She wasn't afraid of him which only made him feel worse. He let his emotions and anger touch her. How could he do that to her? He scrubbed his free hand over his face and pulled it to the back of his neck and stared up at the ceiling letting out a long breath. "Elizabeth, whatever it is…"

"Don't say you'll understand because I don't even understand." She said softly, glancing over at Max then back to her lover.

"Understand what?" she heard from behind her.

"Chris, I'm fine, go back in the room. Rocco, Max, Francis can you guys let us have a few minutes?"

"I…um…I don't think that's a good idea Elizabeth" Francis thwarted her request.

She turned and now placed her delicate hand on Francis' chest. "I'll be fine. He would never hurt me."

"She said leave us alone!" Jason spit through clenched teeth.

Once everyone left the room, Elizabeth pulled Jason over to the couch. She reached out to hold his hand but he pulled it away from her. She needed to just get it out and then they could deal with his reaction, whatever it was, together. Suddenly she regretted keeping this to herself.

"Jason, Sonny wanted to talk to me so he asked if he could ride home with me one afternoon. He and Kate had just broken up and well…I just figured maybe he needed to talk to a woman about things."

"What does Kate have to do with anything?"

"Well, honestly…I could not imagine what he wanted but he's your best friend and well…he was my friend too. I thought…"

"Was?" he interrupted focusing solely on the one word. _He __**was**__ my friend too._

"He…uh…he…I didn't know that Max wasn't following us for a while. We were almost halfway home before I recognized that the towncar wasn't behind us."

"Elizabeth can you get to the point? Please?"

"Well, like I said, I think he was just upset about Kate and well…."

"WELL WHAT!" Jason raised his voice. He was growing agitated again because she was stalling.

"He...He hit on me." She said and slumped with her head fully down into her chest. She was afraid to look into his eyes.

"**HE WHAT?**" Jason shouted and pulled himself up into a full standing position. Posturing and heavily breathing while his fists clinched and unclenched as he twisted each hand in the other as a display of readying his knuckles for battle.

"He was just talking at first. He said stupid shit like how you needed to buy me a new car and if I were his girlfriend I wouldn't have to work and stuff but then…" she looked up at him and he was staring at her wide eyes with his hands on his hips. She could tell every word she spoke was searing through him like a knife. "He was pretty much straight forward and asked me to go to bed with him. It was like he wanted me for a girlfriend but would take me as a secret lover so you wouldn't ever find out."

"DID HE TOUCH YOU?"

"No…well…kind of. He touched my leg and my hand and well, I stopped the car."

"IS THAT WHEN YOU KICKED HIS ASS OUT OF YUR CAR?"

"Not exactly, I mean, he didn't have a guard and…well…then he acted like he was testing me. ME! It made no sense but he kept saying that you never needed to know. He was glad that I had passed his test but then…"

She stopped as she watched his rage spike again as he paced the living room floor.

"THEN WHAT!" He yelled as he turned back to her.

"Then he kind of said that it was good that I passed the test but that he would have been happier had I not." She dropped her head in her hands. She had finally gotten all of it off of her chest. Even though she released herself of the burden that had weighed heavily on her mind, she didn't feel the relief of the weight from her shoulders that often times comes with confession. She was terrified of what this would do to him, to his best friend, to his relationship with Sonny, to his relationship with her.

"**FUCK! AGAIN! HE FUCKING DID IT AGAIN!" **Jason screamed as he picked up the vase of roses he had sent to her that morning off of the coffee table and sent them crashing into the fireplace.

Elizabeth jumped up, startled from his blatant display of rage. Rocco, Max, Francis and Chris all came bounding into the room. Jason, hearing his guards slam through the door, put his hand up in a silent command for them to stop. Chris on the other hand went straight for Elizabeth and stood in front of her.

"Jason, I think you should leave." Chris stated firmly with his shoulders straight and his chin up.

"Get out of here Chris!" Jason responded.

"Not without Elizabeth. This is her home and I think it would be best if you left." Chris continued remaining calm but shaking, terrified inside. He is facing a killer that could snap him in two. Regardless, he held his stance.

Placing her hand on Chris' shoulder she looked up at the stepson she adored. She was so proud of him in this moment. She knew he was scared but he defended her anyway. What a man he was becoming. "Chris, I'll be okay. He isn't going to hurt me. He's mad and well…you get the same way sometimes. How many holes in the walls have we patched in this place?"

He looked down at his step mother and smiled. She was right. He had a horrible temper before having Aaron. A lot of the holes in the drywall were from fights between the two of them when he was in high school. He would patch them and she would always come in to help. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said and she patted him on the cheek and he leaned down and gave her a big hug.

Rocco and Max stepped back outside but Francis refused. He took up residence in his stool at the breakfast bar and turned his back to them staring at the wall. Elizabeth looked over at Francis and smiled. Then focusing on Jason who was now standing amongst a dozen roses and broken glass with his elbow on the mantle and his forehead in his hands she quietly walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"Elizabeth, don't" he said quietly. Almost a whisper and pulled from her grasp and walked away from her open arms.

"Jason, you need to talk to Sonny. I don't know why he did it but I have known you two for almost a year now. It was out of character for him and well…it just makes no sense."

"It does to me. You're right; I need to go talk to Sonny. I'll be back." He said as he turned and walked out the front door. No kiss, no goodbye not even a glance, he was gone.

"Well THAT went well." she finally said to Francis after hearing him speed off on his motorcycle. She walked to the kitchen to get the garbage can and a broom.

"I told you that you should have told him right away." Francis chided.

"I know you did but I prayed it would just go away. He loves Sonny. He looks to Sonny for guidance and strength. It's like Sonny is his father. It's not even an older brother thing like with Spinelli. How are they going to get past _this_?" she asked as tears started to flow again and she cleaned up the broken shards of glass, picking through to save some of the roses.

Francis came over to help her and pulled her hand into his. "They'll be ok. So will you two. Don't worry."

"I hope so Francis. I sure hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason jumped on his bike and rode. He drove for hours. He skirted around the city inching closer to his destination but knew that if he didn't get himself in check he and his best friend would end the night with guns drawn at each others head. They never fought. Well, small stuff having to do with business, but they were always able to talk things out rationally. Only women caused this kind of fury and rage. When something affected the women in their lives and they were on opposite sides, then and only then would they come to blood spilling blows. It always lasted months and each time eroded a piece of their friendship away, never to be rebuilt. The last time was with Emily. Jason had warned Sonny to keep his hands off of his sister. Before that, Courtney, same scenario but reversed. There was the fight when Robin convinced Sonny to fire him so that Robin wouldn't be scared but that was more a learning lesson between the two and their friendship strengthened from it. Then there was the big one. The mother of all battles. The war to end all wars, CARLY. Now he has done the same thing to Elizabeth that he did with Carly. Jason smiled when he realized that this time it was different. Elizabeth turned him down cold. With that in the forefront of his mind, he drove in through the gates of Greystone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Knock! Knock!" Carly yelled as she walked through Elizabeth's front door.

"Hey, Carly. Hey, Milo. What are you two doing here?" Elizabeth asked as she poked her head out of the kitchen with a half smile to greet her friend.

"We brought over the gifts for all of you. Jax and I have decided to take the boys to Australia for Christmas to see Lady Jane."

"Oh, I was hoping we would see you around our table for Christmas dinner." Elizabeth said as she poured jelly into jars with a spouted glass measuring cup.

"Well, we were going to come but Lady Jane called last night and before we knew it, we were accepting her offer to fly down for a few days."

"Well, we sure are going to miss you guys. I know Jason will be sad that he won't get to see Morgan and Michael. Do you want to take their gifts with you?"

Walking into the kitchen she glanced around at all the mess. 'She's freakin Martha Stewart and Suzy homemaker all rolled in to one. Blah!' she thought. Sticking her finger into one of the jars just to have it swatted away with a rubber scraper, she looked up and noticed the puffy redness to Elizabeth's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, do you want Francis to pick through and find your presents?"

"No, we didn't bring Jason's either. We'll do that with him when we get back. I just brought over Aarons gifts from the boys. Now what happened that has Miss Muffin crying?"

"Bite me Carly!" Elizabeth snapped.

Chuckling she responded, "Only if you want me to girlfriend." And they both laughed.

"Hey where's Max? I thought he was here?" Milo asked.

"Um…He's following Jason. They are headed to Sonny's." Francis responded looking up from his Sports Illustrated. "Rocco's with him." The two men shared a knowing glance. Aside from Johnny being excluded because of his relationship with Annie, all the guards talked and had mostly surmised what had happened. Besides, Elizabeth muttered something when she came in and Francis overheard it.

"Why does Jason need a body guard, let alone two?" Carly asked hands on hips with the stunned look as a result of hearing that Jason had them following him.

"Well…" Francis started as he shot a questioning look over at Elizabeth.

Noticing the apparent angst between the two, Carly bent down to peer into Elizabeth's eyes. "Why is Jason going to Sonny's? Why are Max and Rocco following him and why are you crying?"

"Sonny did something stupid and Jason just found out about it." Elizabeth responded trying to make light of the subject.

Pulling at Elizabeth's arms, Carly silently pleaded her friend to go sit down. She listened intently to the story that unfolded. Never saying a word. She noticed the odd silence from Carly but continued to ramble about what Sonny said, what Jason did, why she kept quiet, how she felt about the situation. When she finally had run out of words, she looked at Carly puzzled.

"I have never known you to be so quiet. Especially when it comes to Sonny or more importantly, Jason. What are you thinking?" She finished.

Carly sat quietly, deep in thoughts of fading memories. The life she and Jason and Michael were trying to make. The love developing between her and Jason. The betrayal that was her undoing. Finally she responded looking Elizabeth square in the eyes.

"You passed the test that I failed"


	43. Deadly Silent

**Chapter 43**

**Deadly Silent**

"Jason, what's up man?" Sonny said dropping a file on his desk and standing as his Enforcer walked through the doors.

"Jason, you don't want to do this man." Rocco said as he strode in on Jason's heels through the double doors that separate the living room from the foyer.

"Jason doesn't want to do what?" Sonny asked looking over at their guard then back at Jason.

"Give me the gun Jase." Max said calmly as he moved to step in front of Sonny.

"Max what are you doing? Why do you want Jason's gun?" Sonny asked as he shoved his guard out of his way and moved toward Jason.

"Jason you need to remain in control. Don't do this." Rocco reiterated as both guards attempted to position themselves into potentially the most dangerous place known to man, between their bosses, the cold and calculating kingpin of the Corinthos Organization and the Enforcer whose lethal precision and dominance is comparable to none.

Sonny studied the three men who had just come into his living room. He suspected something was amiss when both Rocco and Max came and relieved Johnny from his post and both stayed. He questioned them why he needed two guards on duty but Max simply muttered something about a strange night and it being for the best. He felt the air thicken as his guards shifted on their feet nervously, whispering to each other and constantly sending silent texts on their cell phones.

Moving between the two guards, the Mob Boss looked up at his Enforcer, his best friend, his brother and noted the familiar stance. Jason was giving off the aura of intimidation that evoked terror to those in his presence and had backed down many of their enemies without a drop of blood needing to be shed. He allowed himself to examine Jason, taking note of how he stood, just inside the doorway not moving since he walked in. He noticed his stance; boots no more than a foot apart lest he needed to pivot at any angle guns blaring or fists flying. He noticed his arms, muscles tight and hanging down at his sides angling outward due to the size of his chest and biceps. He noticed Jason's fists as he flexed and relaxed, flexed and relaxed, flexed and relaxed his muscles. He studied his chest, heaving with deep breaths at a slow, steady pace. He noticed his jaw, steeled with the familiar tic of the muscle on the right side of his cheek. He noticed the flare of Jason's nostrils as he inhaled. He noticed his head didn't turn, focused on his target. He didn't look at his eyes, he already knew they were fixed, a sea of raging blue becoming slightly darker and glossed without blinking. This was Sonny's Enforcer and his target; Sonny.

"Jason, what's going on man?" Sonny finally asked, shoving his hand into the pocket of his fine silk Italian suit.

Silence. Just the cold chill that was steadily climbing up his spine.

"Is it Frank Smith?" he continued trying to steer his enforcer into a topic they both needed to discuss.

Dead Silence. Just his two guards readying themselves for the impending wrath.

"Is it…is it this project you are working on? You know Jase, I can help you if you'll just tell me what you and Spinelli are looking for." Sonny tried as he took to a familiar stance of his own; his usual mixture of nonchalant awareness, shown by his pocketed hand along with a cautious gaze and domineering power fortified by leaning to one side letting his silk jacket slide away to show his firearm strapped to his chest.

Sonny postured himself for the seething fury radiating off of his number two man. His eyes, an obsidian gaze at the unknown. Finally letting his vision raise square into the abyss of Jason's deadly glare, he saw what he knew would come someday. Jason was now aware of Sonny's error in judgment; an ill-fated, unforgivable journey to the forbidden.

"It's Elizabeth." Sonny timidly announced letting the words flow out low and full of breath. His final words a statement and not a question because he already knew the answer.

Before anyone could react, Jason moved fist first into Sonny and flattened his mentor. Out cold. Max and Rocco didn't even get a chance to block or even lay a hand on Jason. As soon as Jason's fist made contact with Sonny's face, Jason disappeared. Deadly Silent.


	44. Christmas Eve

**Chapter 44**

**Christmas Eve**

Elizabeth glanced over at the front pew of the church. Everyone she loved most, save for her mother and her sister and her kids, was seated in the front row. Her step-sisters and their family were there seated to each side of Stella, her loving stepmother. Her step-brother, the doctor, seated right next to Stella. Chris, Amy and Aaron were next in line. Aaron playing with his fathers tie. On the other end of the pew started her favorite guards and her best friend, Francis, Johnny and Annie, Max, Milo, Steven and Rocco. To Francis' left was Spinelli with Georgie in between them.

Direct center was the scene she cherished the most, she pondered the miracle that caused this perfect picture. Thinking back over the events of the past twenty-four hours, she looked up and gave a silent personal thank you of a prayer to God.

Elizabeth was already in bed when Jason finally came home. Popeye and Precious surrounded her on their spacious bed. She heard Jason and Francis exchange a few words, words she could not make out because of their distance from the cracked master bedroom door and their quiet tones due to it being the middle of the night. She then heard the front door open and close, Francis' truck start up and drive off and the beeping of the alarm being set. 'I wonder if he'll come upstairs at all' she thought to herself as she pulled Popeye into her arms, hugging his frame that when stretched was nearly the same size as hers.

She listened intently, pondering whether she should go downstairs and face him during the shelter of the quiet to help keep his temper stilled or whether she should allow him more time to process his emotions before forcing him to deal with her own. He scared her tonight. Not just the fact that he grabbed her so forcefully, leaving slight marks on her arm. Although truthfully, it did leave her a bit shaken. Not because she feared for her life or even safety. She was scared for him. For what he was capable of doing. For his own sanity. For his breaking trust and devotion. She feared the fifteen minute exchange between she and Sonny a few weeks back could take Jason from her forever. Either from unforgiveness or incarceration or both.

Carly had spelled out all the different case scenarios leading up to this day. Starting with Robin and ending with Emily. The biggest shocker was Carly's admission about herself. Elizabeth always suspected the possibility of their having had a previous relationship that went further than a devoted friendship. She had never been told, but it was unnatural for a woman to be that fierce and protective over a man that was never her lover. The fact that Sonny was the catalyst that ultimately turned Carly and Jason's relationship from a sexual and passionate love to an unshakeable alliance filled with familiarity, trust and devotion was astounding. Elizabeth's mind was spinning when Carly finally left.

Francis kept to himself for most of the night. He became tense at one point after receiving a phone call and was constantly texting someone but would not answer any of Elizabeth's inquiries to the nature of his texts, calls or mood. She finally gave up when he seemed to relax and the calls and texts stopped. That was about two hours ago.

Pulling her from her thoughts she saw Precious' head lift from the corner of her eye. Lowering her long silk lashes, she labored her breathing so as not to give notice that she was awake. She heard his boots quietly ascend the stairs. She heard the slight creak of the door as he pushed it open then closed. She felt Popeye's tail clip up and down on the bedspread and then sensed his presence as he tried to quiet the dogs excitement at his fast becoming master's arrival.

"Popeye, shhh" he whispered as he held the dog's tail causing the dog's body to start to convulse and he let go.

Elizabeth maintained her appearance of slumber. She wanted him to decide his fate. If he crawled into bed with her she would be ecstatic. If he changed and retreated to the couch or even left their home for the evening, she would deal with that too. She listened as he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. She heard him drop his clothes into the hamper, a good sign, and then slowly pull open his dresser drawer. She heard him pick up his boots and put them on the shelf in the closet. She felt him move closer to the bed, her side of the bed. She could hear his pajama bottoms rustle as he walked closer, closer, standing over her. She felt him use one finger to tuck behind her ear the one stray curl that was missed by the ever present ponytail.

"I know you are awake." She heard his soft baritone voice admonish.

"How did you know?" she asked as her lashes fluttered open and she turned her whole body to face him.

"Two things…one" he ticked off of his finger "you didn't give that little smile you always give when I play with your hair when you sleep."

"And two?" she asked now sitting up with her head and back up against the headboard.

"You snore." He said matter-of-fact.

"I DO NOT!" she answered flabbergasted.

Chuckling as he sat down beside her on the bed, facing her with one leg tucked underneath the other. Brushing the dog down he responded, "You do too. Not loud, just a really quiet sort of….snort."

"What?" she said smiling at his playfulness feeling a sense of ease course through her body releasing her tensed nerves from their bundles.

"Yeah, I like it." He said as he reached for her hand and took it into his.

"You do?" she asked as she pulled his hand up to her cheek and leaned into it, feeling the familiar warmth that tells her she is safe.

"Yes" he said on a whisper as he gently released her hand and cupped her cheek running his thumb over her lips. He slowly allowed his eyes to move from her lips to her now sparkling sapphire eyes.

"(Honey)(Baby), I'm sorry" they both announced in unison.

Elizabeth launched herself into his arms and he held her tight for a few moments. He loved this woman more than anything the world had to offer. She loved this man more than mere words or actions could express. They held each other without words clutching tighter if one felt the other move away.

Precious finally broke their embrace. She always hated to be left out so she got up from Jason's pillow and walked right up to the compressed pair and licked straight up the side of Jason's face.

"Eww Precious, uggh" Jason guffawed and pulled away from Elizabeth and wiped the wet dog kiss from his face with his hand.

That's when Elizabeth noticed it and let out a loud gasp.

"What?" Jason asked peeking out over his palm.

"Jason, your hand. Is it broken?" she asked reaching out to touch it.

"No, just swollen" he responded softly, lowering it down to look at it and effectively keeping Elizabeth from touching it.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked, leaning over and turning on the bedside lamp to get a better look at him, squinting her eyes to adjust to the imposing brightness. Then she moved closer and turned his head to face her.

"Elizabeth, don't" he said letting out a deep breath.

"Don't what…Don't care about you…Don't want to take care of you…Don't worry about what happened and who it happened to…Well, I already know the answer to that question, or at least I can guess." She said in one long sentence.

"Baby, just let it go. I have." He said as he stood and pulled her body to conform to his.

"You have?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his body.

"Well, I'm going to try. I can't lose you over this. You didn't do anything wrong except keep it from me. Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you and I knew how you would react. He's your best friend honey."

"You still should have told me."

"I know that now simply because it was inevitable that you would find out. Nothing happened though, really. I deal with worse at gigs with drunken men that think they're Brad Pitt. Sonny was…well…he's an idiot." She pulled from his arms and grabbed his other hand and pulled him to follow her.

"You won't have to deal with him ever again." He said as he followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting on the stool she mostly pushed him into and watching as she took a kitchen towel and folded it in half, then placed several ice cubes in it and folded it over again.

"What do you mean 'ever again'? It will be hard not to since he's your partner and best friend." She stated as she gingerly placed the ice enclosed towel over his knuckles and then turned his hand over and tied the towel at his palm to keep the towel in place.

"He's not my friend. I may not be able to walk away completely but he and I…" he faded off in thought, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Walking around the counter and sliding in between his knees, Elizabeth pulled his face up with both hands and forced him to look her in the eye. "Jason, you didn't do this. I didn't do this. But Sonny is not fully to blame."

She saw the confusion in his steel blue orbs and pondered how to make sense of what she was saying. "Okay, ultimately Sonny's actions were his fault. Just like you were at fault with Courtney and he was at fault with Robin and Emily. Carly?...Well, I don't know what to think about the situation with Carly so we'll get back to that. But honey, you have some culpability too. So do I."

He watched her as she walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer for him and an iced coffee for her. He wondered where she was going with this because at this point she was making about as much sense as those people who put clothes on their animals or eat a triple cheeseburger with a diet coke. He watched as she took a long sip from her drink and then opened his beer and placed it in front of him.

She walked around the counter and climbed up on the stool next to him, pulling his injured hand over to her and rubbing small circles into his palm. "I was at fault for two reasons, I felt uneasy from the get go and really have no reason to be alone with Sonny, ever, for any reason. I am his partner's girlfriend. I knew that and got in the car, alone, with him anyway. Also, I should have told you as soon as it happened. As a matter of fact, I should have picked up the phone and called you while we were in the car. That way you could have dealt with him right then and there."

"Yes, you should have. Baby, why didn't you tell me when it happened?" he asked turning fully to face her now beer in uninjured hand.

"I'll get back to that. Now for you. Honey, you put Sonny in an impossible position. I know he helped you when you first came out of your coma. I know he has taught you things and helped you become a man and gave you a purpose in life but you are your own man now. I get the feeling you have been for quite a few years from the way Carly and Johnny talk. Yet, you still hang on his every word; you forego everything to satisfy Sonny. You placed him on a pedestal years ago and put expectations on him as your…your…I don't know, Dali Llama or something. You put impossible standards on him and only set yourself up for disappointment every time. He's a man, flesh and blood. He is flawed. He is bound to teeter and fall from your impossibly high standards from time to time. So he hit on me. Is he a creep? Yes. Did he deserve the…whatever you did to him? Yes. Well, probably. I still wish you would tell me what exactly happened. Anyway, where was I….Oh yeah, did he go too far? Yes. However, he's still your friend who made a mistake. You love him and he loves you. The bond you two share can't be broken by this. If it didn't break with Carly, it certainly won't break with me. Hell, _WE_ didn't sleep together."

"Now, for Sonny." She continued, "Well, he needs to show some remorse. The fact that he didn't say anything to you tells me that either he doesn't regret what he did or he doesn't care. I honestly don't know which is worse. I don't think he's scared of you so that can't be it but, I don't get his way of thinking."

"No one does." Jason interjected.

"Well, you and Carly seem to. You know, if he really was testing me to see if I was, I don't know, WORTHY of you. Why would he wait almost a year to do it? Honestly, I think he was just lonely and jealous of our relationship. I mean, we had him sit and listen to us going at it over the phone a while back. I don't think we should have done that." She laughed.

He remembered that day and smiled, "Yeah, that was a good day."

She stared at him and lifted her finger to her lips taping them. "Hmm, Jason, do you trust me?"

"Yes baby, I trust you. Why?"

"I am going to go see Sonny tomorrow morning. It's time I fix this."

"No, you aren't going over there without me."

"Would he attack me and force me into having sex with him?"

"No, he's not like that. Actually after tonight, he may not be able to lift his head to do anything." He finally implied, giving her a taste of what happened a few hours earlier at the Greystone Estate.

"Oh really. So you clobbered him pretty good, huh?" she said as she climbed into his lap and ran her fingers through his hair while pressing her chest up against him.

"Well, let put it this way, when I walked out of there, without a scratch, he wasn't standing." He smiled as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her into him, bending down to kiss the showing cleavage from her tank top.

Giggling she sang, "My hero." And she lifted his chin so that his lips met hers.

He captured her mouth and they kissed. Seeking entrance by sliding his tongue across her bottom lip, she quickly acquiesced and allowed his snaking tongue to roam freely in the recesses of her hot, wet mouth. This quickly ignited a fire in Jason that needed extinguishing. He stood, forcing her to stand as well and bent at the waist to continue the deeply passionate kiss. She raked her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. Again with his free arm he grabbed on to her waist, this time lifting her off the ground. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and he turned to walk upstairs. He needed her.

"I love you." She said as he pulled from her lips to take a much needed breath.

"I love you too." He answered then captured her lips again. He was ready to show her how much he loved her, and he did.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning, after more discussion with Jason on why she was so intent on fixing his and Sonny's broken relationship, she and Rocco headed over to Greystone. She was surprised at how bruised Sonny was. He looked like hell.

"Why are you here Elizabeth? Does Jason know you are here?" Sonny asked as he watched her walk into his living room determinedly, with head held high.

"Yes he does. You look like shit. That'll teach ya." She said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah, it hurts pretty bad. Again, why are you here? I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here."

"Why, are you going to hit on me again?"

"No, listen; I never should have done that. You're a good girl Elizabeth. I am glad Jason has someone like you. I…I…I wasn't thinking. I can promise you that THAT will NEVER happened again. I was wrong"

"Well THAT'S for sure. You know, Jason loves you. He trusts you. You shouldn't break that bond with your stupidity."

"Stupidity. That's a good word for it." He chuckled.

"Well, enough about that. I am here to get you and your best friend back on track. It's Christmas Eve and you two fighting will ruin my plans. I can't have that so, come on. Let's get going."

"Going where?"

"Well, back to my place silly. You and Jason need to talk. On his turf. You need only to apologize and then move on."

"No, no. Jason needs time to cool down."

"No he doesn't. He already did _that_" she said pointing to his swollen cheek, "the caveman stuff is over. Now it's time to heal the friendship. I can't think of a better way than for you two to talk, in my kitchen while you and I cook. Let's get back to normal. I need to treat you like the Sonny I _know_ you are and not Sonny, the lecherous ass. Once Jason see's that, he'll settle down."

"It doesn't work that way for us Elizabeth. Jason needs some time."

"Well, we don't have time. Hey, I know Carly took the boys to Australia. You are NOT going to spend Christmas alone. Jason is your family so, you'll spend Christmas with us. It may be a little tense this morning but by this afternoon, you two will be talking business and I'll be wrapping more presents and this whole thing will have blown over. Trust me. He's not as mad as you think."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm not saying he's thrilled about my idea but he's willing to try. Like I said, you two are close. He loves you like a brother. You just have to pull your head out of your ass and admit your mistake. Apologize and NEVER, EVER do it again."

"THAT, I can guarantee."

As they walked out his door a few minutes later and into his driveway, he stopped her with his had on her arm. "So I'm a leach, huh?" he asked displaying the dimples he's infamous for.

"And an ASS" she responded with her own big smile.

"Yeah, can't forget that." He said as he walked toward his car, Max waiting with the door open and she walked to Rocco's SUV.

"See you at the house." She called back.

"I won't be long. Just a few things from the store and I'll show you what a REAL vodka sauce taste's like."

"Bring it on!" she finished and she ducked her head and climbed into the back seat.

After watching the little glance that included smiles on both their part, Elizabeth gave both Sonny and Jason a wink. It took a while but as she predicted, by mid-day the two were back to relatively normal. One of the many blessings she was counting this holiday.

She turned and looked at her father standing a few steps up from her at the center of the church altar holding his music sheets. She turned and opened the book sitting on the lectern. Giving a final look out over the congregation of the midnight mass, she read from the Bible Psalm 146 from the book of Luke

"Journey's bookend the birth of Christ. A distant Emperors decision that everyone needed to be counted in a census sent Joseph and Mary in her days of expecting…….

What is advent to people on the road to safety or opportunity, or for those who are displaced by an imperial decree? Might the Advent sign of hope and the presence of God among us be seen in those who invite them in? And what is Advent for the settled? Perhaps Advent is to be found in those who come knocking as Joseph and Mary did, to pave the way for the coming of the Prince of Peace"

She finished and walked from the podium to her seat, between Jason and Sonny and laid her head on Jason's shoulder. He clasped her hand and Sonny leaned over to whisper 'You did well'. Jason was so proud in this moment. She amazed him at every turn of their relationship. When she said this was tradition for her and her father, he didn't know what to say. She had never, ever mentioned going to church but insisted everyone had to attend Midnight Mass with her. No one argued because she was making all of their Christmas special and this was their way to make hers just as special. So, without argument, all attended.

Elizabeth's father immediately started singing Ave Maria, a cappella. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Her father's voice was unparalleled. Jason and all their friends realized where Elizabeth got her musical talents. His tenor voice wafted throughout the church as a reverent lullaby. Elizabeth sat proudly with tears streaming down her face as she watched her father hypnotize the congregation with his aria.

At one point she gave a disapproving glare at Jason and Spinelli. Spinelli had pulled his pda out and Jason and he were intently looking at it. They both kept looking at the phone then up at each other, whispered something, and then when Elizabeth tugged at Jason's arm and wagged her finger at Spinelli, they both straightened up and directed their attention back to the altar. After that, Spinelli was still playing with his phone so Elizabeth went to take it from him as you would take a toy from a child. Jason stopped her and gave Spinelli a nod to put it away. He did as instructed by sliding the phone into his suit pocket. Immediately, his leg started to bounce. Patience was not something you associated Spinelli with.

After a few minutes of this, Elizabeth leaned over and said, "Go" and with that, Spinelli shot out of the church. Why, she could not imagine but something had him restless. Something he and Jason read on his pda had him nearly unglued. And now, Elizabeth noticed, so was Jason.

Authors note: The reading that Elizabeth gave in church is one I found online. Truly it has a beautiful message and was fitting for the story (especially with the way Elizabeth and Jason's family has come together). I wanted to give the author of the reading his credit. You can find the entire sermon here the author of the sermon is Eric Marinus Nelson of the First Congregational Church of Minnesota UCC. The sermon is called "On the Road to Christmas" and was originally delivered on December 2, 2007.

Also, I wanted to say that these two chapters were absolutely the hardest. Chapter 43 was nearly impossible and I scrapped the original and YouTubed until I made up my mind. I wrote deleted and rewrote. I handled it as I did because Jason in the past had been mad, yelled, etc…but always played it more hurt than angry. Even with Emily, he didn't hit Sonny, it was reversed. Jason simply held him by the throat and pondered choking the life out of him. Jason has always simply walked away. I felt it prudent to stay with that character. Anyhoo, just my take.


	45. A Porsche and a Plane Ride

**Chapter 45**

**A Porsche and a Plane Ride**

The ride home was quiet. Elizabeth was tired and blissfully happy. Jason was tired and on edge. After the service Elizabeth stood outside the church and spoke, exchanging pleasantries to her step-family which she barely knew even after two decades, and listened as parishioners praised her father and her for their annual oration and aria. Meanwhile, Jason paced back and forth in the parking lot, away from prying ears, on his phone. Elizabeth made excuses to her family, saying that he had apparently been working on a special surprise for his mother for Christmas and it had gone awry so he was now trying to come up with a Plan B. The excuse easily appeased her family, except her father who gave her a knowing glance and then leaned in and said simply, "Be Careful"

Elizabeth stared out the widow, watching the Christmas lights dace on rooftops and lawn ornaments twinkle. She glanced over at Jason, who was deep in thought. Something was troubling him. Ever since his and Spinelli's odd display and then Spinelli ran out of the church, Jason fidgeted, scowled and must have checked his phone two dozen times. Whatever it was, she hoped it would not ruin their Christmas.

Chris, Amy and Aaron had left the church ahead of them and the guards and Sonny all agreed they would spend the evening at Sonny's drinking, smoking cigars and playing poker. Annie and Johnny were going back to her place for a quiet Christmas between the two of them, after they dropped Georgie off at her house. All had agreed to meet back at Jason and Elizabeth's place around two the next day for a group holiday celebration and early dinner.

Turning down their street, Elizabeth noticed first that Spinelli's car was already in the driveway. She watched Chris and Amy getting out of their car and Amy picking up a sleeping Aaron out of his car seat. Chris came around the side of the car and gently pulled the slumbering baby from Amy's arms and wrapped his arm around his soon to be bride. Amy had been tired lately and Elizabeth privately wondered if she could possibly be pregnant again. Although the thought of another baby, hopefully a girl this time, appealed to the step-grandmother, she hoped it wasn't true. How would another person fit into their family? Her house was ready to burst at the seams as it were now.

She looked up and saw a shiny red convertible parked along the street with a big red bow on top. She then noticed a sedan and an SUV, all red and all with a bow on top. "Wow, someone is getting a good Christmas present." She stated as she unhooked her seatbelt and opened the door to Jason's Escalade.

Jason quickly came around and held out his hand to help her from the vehicle. "Yeah, umm… those are some pretty cars." He said sheepishly.

"I wonder what they are doing there. I know the Thompsons can't afford a car like that. Neither can the Brewsters. And three of them, all in a row." She said astounded as she noticed the high priced emblems on each vehicle.

She turned to look at Jason and he had a slow smile building on his handsome, ruggedly strong face.

"What?" She asked furrowing her brows at Jason's increasingly odd behavior.

"I have a surprise for you." He said as she reached into his coat pocket and Elizabeth heard a slight jingle.

"Merry Christmas" he said as he pulled out a brass key ring with Elizabeth's name on it and three sets of keys attached.

"You're kidding." She said reaching out to pull the keys dangling from his outstretched hand.

"No, they are all for you. You can pick one or pick all of them, I don't care. I love you."

"Bullshit, you're kidding, right?" she asked again.

"No" he said laughing at her obvious astonishment.

Amy, Chris and Spinelli walked out and stood beside the couple. "Wow, whose cars?" Chris asked.

"Apparently mine!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Awesome. But three?" he asked

"Stonecold was unsure of which one the Sweet Songstress would want so he procured each one he felt confident she liked." Spinelli answered.

"Do you like them?" Jason asked.

"Oh, honey, how could I not?" she said as she turned inwardly into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well let's go check them out." He responded, now smiling again after his brief moment of uncertainly. He gently placed his hand in the small of her back and guided the two over to the first waiting car. The Mercedes.

"Wow", she said as she peered into the window, pulling her hand from his waist and running one lone digit across the smooth lines of the top of the car. "It's got everything"

"Each one is fully loaded with every available feature from the factory." He said simply.

"Jason, this is too much. And three? There's no way I am going to accept all three."

"I figured you would say that. Pick the one you want and I'll take care of the other two."

She looked at him and realized he was serious. She looked back at the three waiting vehicles and frowned. "How will I pick? Do I have to choose now? Oh my, these are my three favorite cars, EVER."

"I know, you think I don't, but I listen. You don't have to choose now. Drive each of them for a few weeks, and then make up your mind. Or don't, you know you can have all three."

"That's too much money. These cars are at least a hundred grand a piece."

"Money doesn't matter. The other day when your brakes went out, it scared the hell out of me. Then when we found out it was mechanical and not someone trying to hurt you, I realized how old your car is. Then I remembered what you said to me on the phone after the first time we made love."

Elizabeth crinkled her nose trying desperately to remember what he was talking about.

"You said that buying you a car was something I should do on our tenth date." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah. The Mercedes."

"Well, I think it's been a lot more than ten dates so, I figured maybe you would accept such an extravagant gift by now."

"Yeah but three?"

"Well, I am sure we've had more than thirty dates, huh?" he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to him with a kiss to her forehead.

"I should think so! Okay, so I don't have to decide now?"

"Nope"

"And I can keep one and you'll take back the other two?"

"Yep"

"And that will be it for trying to spend all your money on me?"

"Uh, can't promise that."

She walked away from him and moved to the second then third vehicle. Chris was already peering into the Cayenne. "It's a Porsche" he whispered.

"I know" she whispered back.

"Can I drive it?" he whispered again.

"Fat chance" she whispered back laughing.

"Ok, this is all too much for one girl to take in a day. We have a busy day tomorrow and I am sure Aaron will have us all up at the crack of dawn so why don't we go in and get some shut eye. Besides," she stated as she smacked Chris on the behind. "Santa can't come if you boys are up."

"Hey, no fair! You got a present on Christmas Eve. We never get to open anything on Christmas Eve. You said it wasn't allowed. Now you got to open a present and none of us did. We should get to open one too." Chris protested as he made a scene pretending to throw a tantrum. Amy and Spinelli's eyes widened as they looked over at Elizabeth and Jason.

"I don't think that should be a problem. It's only fair." Jason reasoned as he stepped up behind her and placed his hands on each shoulder and squeezed.

"You just want to open a present too." She said as she leaned back into the hard plane of his chest. "Besides, technically, I haven't OPENED anything. They are still wrapped and I haven't opened one car door."

"Aw man!" Chris said as he turned with his head down and started toward the front door.

Watching the step-son she adored walk with his lip practically dragging the driveway, she spoke up. "But you only get to open ONE. The rest are saved for tomorrow when you are _supposed_ to open your gifts."

"Hot damn! Come on Amy. I know exactly which one I want to open."

"So does the Jackal. A rather significant box that Stonecold brought in."

Stepping around and pulling her into the crook of his shoulder, Jason smiled "Come on baby. Our kids are opening their presents. We should be there to watch."

"Oh, you get to open one too." She said as she slipped her arm around his waist and quickened her steps to keep up with his brisk pace.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that." He chuckled and increased his pace to the point that Elizabeth thought she would have to start running.

Just before turning the corner of the driveway to walk up the walkway to the front door, Elizabeth looked back and admired the three beauties. "Wow, how will I ever choose?" She softly wondered.

"You don't have to. We can garage the others and pull them out whenever you want. Actually, I drove the Cayenne and if you aren't going to keep it for yourself, I may. The Escalade is ready to be replaced anyway."

"You can't get rid of it. That backseat is special." She said as she pinched his ass.

"Well, maybe I'll have it modified and put it in our bedroom." He answered with a knowing grin as he pushed her through the door and slapped her on her derriere.

The kids were already shuffling through the packages surrounding the tree, deciding which one they wanted to choose. Spinelli sat on the floor with a rather large box on his lap and Elizabeth and Jason moved to sit on the couch and watch the excitement.

"Which one do you want to open Jason?" Chris asked.

"I want that big one right there" he said and pointed to a large square box wrapped in all black wrapping paper with gold ribbon printed on it and a huge gold bow affixed to the top.

"This one it is." Chris said as he lifted it and tossed it over. "For such a large box, it's pretty light. You better hope it isn't underwear and socks."

"What?" Jason asked as he glanced between Chris and Elizabeth.

"Oh yes, every year, one of the boxes for each person has underwear and socks" Amy chimed in.

"Why?" Spinelli asked.

"Because that is something that people tend to not buy for themselves throughout the year. People wear them until they have holes. It's practical and honestly, quite thoughtful. Besides, it's tradition. I can guarantee you there is a package under there from my own mother with the same thing." Elizabeth ended the topic matter of fact.

"Well, will you make sure that the gift I open tonight isn't the one with the socks and underwear in it?" Chris pleaded.

"If the presents each of you has in your laps are the ones you are going to open, I guarantee that none of the boxes house undergarments." She laughed. "Dig in guys."

With that, each of the three young adults on the floor tore into their packages.

Amy gasped as she opened the small jewelry box that held a strand of pearls with a small gold heart shaped pendant lock. She glanced up at Elizabeth with tears in her eyes.

"Something old, sweetheart. It's for you to wear on your wedding day. It's the one I wore on mine and well…I thought you should have it. I had the engraving on the back changed to your wedding date instead of mine. Chris, I still have the key for the lock to give to you. You'll attach it to the wedding rings and take possession of the key to her heart once you say your vows and put the rings on your fingers. I hope you both like it."

"Oh Elizabeth, I love it. It's too much. You're too much." She cried as she pulled it from the box with shaking hands and attempted to clasp it around her neck.

Next came Spinelli and honestly, Elizabeth thought he was going to bounce off of the walls. He barely had a piece of the wrapping off of the box and he knew instantly what it was.

"Stonecold…Master…a Wii…I can't believe…oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed as he shot up and jumped around the room.

He headed toward Jason with his arms outstretched and Jason shoved his hand out and with the Stonecold glare said, "Do NOT touch me Spinelli, I'll break your hands."

After a quick jab to the ribs by Elizabeth, Jason finally let out a breath and dropped his hand. Spinelli had been rocking back and forth on his feet contemplating whether it was worth it to have his hand broken to be able to give his boss and friend a hug of gratitude.

"Just one then get the hell away from me and don't ever try it again." Jason acquiesced as Spinelli leapt onto Jason, practically crushing the wrapped gift on his lap and hugging him tight. With two slaps to the back, Jason pushed Spinelli forcefully off of him and watched as the bumbling protégé twisted and turned to avoid stepping on any of the gifts sprawled out over the floor around the tree.

Chris laughed as he started to tear at his present. He remembered it was the first one that Elizabeth had put down. "OH MY GOD. THE I PHONE. You got me an IPhone? YOU GOT ME AN IPHONE. Holy shit!"

"Watch your mouth!" she said as she gasped from the weight of Chris jumping arms first at her body and wrapping her in his, he lifted her off the couch and spun her around in his arms.

"Hey, don't hurt her!" Jason shouted with a laugh. "She won't be able to cook dinner tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, and breakfast." Chris said as he slowly let her down on her feet and steadied her with his hands on her waist until the birds stopped spinning in her head.

"Okay, you're next." She said as she pointed her eyes to the large box on Jason's lap.

"What is it?" he asked as he pulled it to his body and started tearing at the wrapping.

"Open it and find out." She said as she sat down beside him again.

All eyes were trained on him as he tore off the paper and slowly lifted the lid to the box.

"No you didn't!" he exclaimed as he peered into the box.

"What? What didn't she do?" Chris asked excitedly lifting himself up on his knees from his previously sitting position to try to see what was in the box.

Jason pulled out the gift from the box and all three pairs of eyes turned from wonder to confusion as they studied the large black hat with a wide curving brim than hung low on one side and a large red feather that came out from the other side that was pinned up and sewn with a skull and crossbones.

"A pirate's hat?" Spinelli asked.

"Captain Morgan, would you like to finish this upstairs?" she asked as she pulled the hat from his hands and placed it on top of his head then jumped up and darted for the stairs. A laughing Jason close on her heels, grabbing at her and yelling, "Come here my little winch!

"Oh GROSS!" they heard Chris exclaim as they rounded the corner and Jason slammed the door to their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you bought me this." He said as he grabbed her with both hands and spun her around to land hard on his chest.

"Captain Morgan, you needed a hat. No self respecting pirate doesn't have a hat." She said dramatically.

"Good point." He said as he forcefully pulled her sweater over her head.

"I love you." She murmured as she lifted to her toes to reach his lips. "Merry Christmas honey."

"Merry Christmas baby. I love you too. Let me show you how much." He said as his lips crashed down on hers. Brushing lightly over her lips with his, he darted his tongue out to request permission to explore her mouth.

Elizabeth parted her lips and immediately searched for his tongue with hers. Their tongues mated hungrily as they both undressed each other and themselves. With their clothes pooled on the floor, they both fell to the bed, completely naked except the large black hat with the red feather.

Jason knew there would need to be more than one round of lovemaking. The first one would be quick and rough as he already felt the need for release. He quickly lined his throbbing cock to her warm wet slit and without pomp and circumstance or even the slightest bit of foreplay he rammed his cock into her hot wet pussy. Pulling and pushing as his hands roamed hungrily over her taut mounds, twisting her hardened nipples in his fingers as his tongue scraped her teeth and he bit her bottom lip. She met his thrusts with her own, pulling him farther into her by grabbing onto his ass. Feeling his large throbbing dick bounce off the walls of her cervix, she moaned. A mixture of pain and pleasure washed over her as she felt his rough hands move down to her engorged bud. He flicked and pinched as he pulled up on his knees and watched as his cock slide in and out of her. She watched his facial expression, nostrils flaring and tongue licking his swollen lips as he manipulated her clit, but she could not see his eyes because of the hat. Feeling the spasms of her oncoming orgasm, he tilted his head up to look into her eyes. They were dark blue with desire and pleasure sparkling. He watched as she fisted her hands in the pillow and turned her head to muffle the screams as her release erupted. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pounded into her. Her release milking his own as he exploded his hot seed deep into her wet cavern. He convulsed as he pumped all of his cum into her body.

With a quick flip and roll, he turned them both so that he would not lose the connection of his still throbbing cock in her and she was straddling him. Sitting up with his back to the headboard and his pirate's hat still on his head, he pulled her to him and kissed her breast bone between her ample bosoms. He then moved over to nip at one of her nipples while she wiggled on top of him causing his dick to harden.

"That was…" she breathed out as she limply pulled on his neck to deepen his suckling of her tit.

"Yeah, intense" he breathed hot breath onto her nipple then moved to the other to provide equal pleasure.

She sat up pulling from him slightly and smiled at the popping sound of his mouth being pulled while sucking on her nipple. She pulled the hat from his head and placed it on hers. He looked up at her with the pirate's hat on and growled, "It looks better on you than me."

He started grinding his hips up and down and pushing and pulling hers. Round two came on quicker than he anticipated and he scooted down the bed so that he could fit deeper into her core. She rocked up and down on his cock and he moaned with pleasure as she pinched his nipples using the base of her palm to push her up and down on him. "Oh honey" she said as she licked her lips and closed her eyes at the pleasure he was giving her. He slid her off of his cock pushing her back so that his shaft would rub on her clit. Then he pulled her slowly to take his full length. She quickened her pace or rocking as she felt her second orgasm pull full force from deep in her to spasm and tingle its way to the surface. He felt the clinch and release of her orgasm and sped up his pace. He lifted her hips and pulled her down to impale her onto his throbbing member.

Within minutes, his kitten purred on his chest as she tried to labor her breathing and hummed and moaned every few seconds as wave after wave of her still expending release washed over him while holding her tight to his chest. Each time she clinched, his cock throbbed and he felt his chest expand in his chest at the passionate love he felt for her.

XXXXXXX

Elizabeth had changed his life. He wasn't the lone wolf anymore. He wasn't just the Enforcer of the Corinthos Crime Syndicate. He wasn't just the Morgan in Corinthos Morgan Coffee Imports. He wasn't just a brother, uncle, friend, mentor, son. He was Elizabeth Webbers man. He was her lover, her companion, her protector. The only thing that could make him happier is if she would be his wife. He knew she wasn't ready though. He still had walls to climb. One he was scaling now. Her past.

He let out a deep breath on a toned sigh.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Does it have to do with whatever you and Spinelli were so jumpy about earlier?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Anything honey."

He pondered how he should broach the subject. How could he get her to open up to him? How could he earn her trust in what was obviously the most significant incident of her life? Again, he used his well proven tactics of give and take.

"Did you know that I raised Michael as my son for his first year of his life?"

"Well, Carly said something but she didn't clarify. I know that your brother, AJ, was the real father."

"Yeah, but Carly, when she gave birth to Michael, she ran away. I was left alone, telling people I was the father and in the meantime trying to run the organization myself. All the while trying to handle a newborn. I got pretty good at it."

"You would make a great father. I see how you are with Michael. Even how you are with Morgan and Aaron."

"I would love to be Chris' stepfather some day."

"Someday"

"Well, that's not a no. That's a good sign. Although I guess I wouldn't really be his stepfather since he isn't your biological son." He led.

"Biology is just a course you study in high school."

"Yeah but..."

"No buts. What if Chris were my biological son? Would you love him and care about him and protect him more than you do now?"

"No"

"Then no buts."

He thought about her answer. He hoped mentioning that Chris wasn't her biological son might get her to open up. He wondered what direction he could go in now. He didn't have much time. Spinelli had found the little boy and he needed to work fast to get her to open up. If his plan worked, she could be holding her son within a matter of days. He needed to know how she felt about the little boy and whether it would destroy her or destroy them if he rejoined mother and child. He would do it anyway but needed to ease the anxiety he had been feeling.

Of course she would love her child and want him back. Of course he would move heaven and earth to make it happen. Of course she would be grateful to him for finding Cameron. But would she leave him. It was a constant question in the back of his mind. He lived a dangerous life. She and her husband soon after the child was abducted. She always remained close to her ex. Would the reemergence of their perfect family shove him to the side and eventually cause her to rethink her life. A life that didn't include him.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course I love you honey. Why would you ask?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"What about with your heart?"

"You hold my heart. You have for a while now."

"I feel the same way. Why is it we can't get married now?"

"Jason"

"Never mind. Forget I asked that last question."

If they were married he would feel safer. Feel more connected. Feel like she couldn't just run away from him. He knew she loved him but bringing her little boy back could change things. At least being married would make him feel like they were in it together. He would legally be the boy's stepfather. He would legally have ties to Elizabeth. She could not just walk away easily.

'Okay, move on and work this from a different angle.' He thought. 'If she leaves, she leaves. She still deserves to have her son back.'

It was a thought that at one point caused him to consider dropping the search. That thought immediately escaped as he knew he could never tear her heart apart like that, even if she never knew he was searching. He would follow through until he either found Cameron or exhausted every avenue and dead ended.

But they didn't find a dead end. The search went rather smooth once they figured out where the boy was taken right after the abduction. They weren't positive it was him. They would need to do DNA tests to prove he was her son but Spinelli was good at his job. If he said he found the child, Jason believed it.

He needed to get the child from the orphanage and into safe hands. With the wedding coming up and Christmas, he was treading lightly. He didn't want to turn Elizabeth's world upside down at this very busy and important time if he weren't positive the child were really hers. He wanted to get the proof he needed all the while protect the child they suspected to be Cameron. He had formulated a plan and just needed to put everything in motion starting with….

"Will you come with me to Port Charles tomorrow to meet my mother and my sister?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tonight…being with your father and his family. I want you to meet Monica and Emily. I was thinking after dinner, we could fly up. I know you have to be back at work Monday but we could fly up tomorrow night and then fly back the next night."

"This is so sudden. I don't know."

"If you don't want to I understand. The Quartermaines…well…they're pretty nutty. Although the only crazy ones left are Tracy and the Old Man. Monica and Emily are pretty easy going. You'll like Alice. She's the maid. She keeps the Old Coot and Tracy in line."

"Isn't your sister married now?"

"Yes. To Nikolas Cassadine"

"As in the Russian royal family? Those Cassadines?"

"Yes, he's actually a real life Prince. Kind of funny huh?"

"No, kind of cool. Your sister married a Prince. What more could a brother want?"

"Well, considering it's the Cassadines, a whole lot better for her. However, Nikolas is different than his homicidal family."

"That's a little funny coming from you."

"Hey, whatever you may or may not think I do, it's not done to innocent people. And never women and children."

"I was meaning that your brother AJ died from a fight between the two of you and that your mother killed someone. Isn't that what you told me?"

"Oh, yeah well, like I said. The Quartermaines are crazy. That's why I am a Morgan." He laughed. He pulled her in tight to his chest.

"So what do you think? A quick trip? You'll get to meet my family and I'll get to see my nephew, Spencer. He's two and a half now. Almost three. He ought to be at that fun age. You know, between two and six. That's when their brains are most like sponges."

"Well, if you really want to. I have some extra baskets I can take to give as gifts. Do you think they would like them?"

"Of course they would. Everyone at the office has raved about your Christmas baskets. Elaine tried to convince Bernie to give her his since he was getting one through Jane."

"Well, do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they will. How could they not? Tracy and the Old Man will probably accuse you of trying to steal the family fortune though. Just tell them that you are. It's kind of funny watching them seethe." He laughed.

She giggled. He melted.

"Okay, so we'll fly up tomorrow night. Spend the next day with Monica, Emily, Nikolas and Spencer and then fly home that night. I'll call Drew first thing in the morning to set a flight plan."

"Okay, if you're sure. I really would love to meet your mother. She could probably give me some insight into your childhood. Before you say it." She said as she put a halting hand up to his lips. "I know that you don't know about that part of your life and really don't want to, but I would love to see pictures of you as a child and hear what Jason Quartermaine was like."

"I understand. I would love to know more about your past too. You never really talk too much about certain aspects of it. I guess maybe you'll tell me in your own time but I can't really tell you about mine. Only what I know for the last thirteen years."

"I know honey, it won't change how I feel about you. I am just curious."

He nuzzled his nose into the back of her long chocolate locks as he spooned her. Step one to the plan was set. He would get her up north to meet her family and ask Emily for the biggest favor she could ever give. Nikolas had connections and could cut through federal red tape better than anyone he knew. His title allowed him many government favors. If they could become immediate foster parents to Cameron, he could ensure the child's safety while they run the tests to prove whether he was Elizabeth's son or not. Monica would be able to help him with the tests and by next week, he would know.


	46. A Derringer & The Quartermaines

**Chapter 46**

**A Derringer & The Quartermaines**

"Honey? Do you want to help?"

"Hmmm"

"Jason, do you want to help me?"

"Hmmm?"

"I really could use your help."

"What?" he croaked as he finally opened his eyes to see the most beautiful woman with the longest silk lashes and sparkling blue eyes, a freshly scrubbed face and a mountain of curls cascading from a large red ponytail holder centered at the crown of her head.

Opening his eyes further, he saw that she had at least four large bags in her hands and was attempting to pick up a fifth. She had on her usual silk emerald green pajama bottoms that she tied low to her waist and a red tank top that came just to the top of her belly button. Looking her up and down while sitting up slightly in bed he noticed the huge reindeer head slippers on her feet. Laughing he reached over and pulled her to him.

"You're so beautiful"

"Honey, are you going to help me or not?" she demanded.

"Help you with what? It's the middle of the night. Come back to bed, I'll help you take some of those clothes off." He said looking up at her standing above him, with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

"Stop, I need to go stuff stockings and I was kind of hoping you would help me."

"Everyone knows there is no such thing as Santa. I don't know why you are doing this."

"Well, it sounds like I know whose stocking gets the lump of coal then. Haven't you ever heard that if you don't believe in him, he won't come?"

"That's ridiculous." He stated while playing a semi tug of war with her body to try to get her on the bed.

"Fine, just go to sleep and I'll take care of all of this. Of course, you'll be back asleep when I get through and I guess I won't bother waking you. With as busy as everything will be, hell we probably won't get a chance to make love again until after Chris and Amy's wedding next week. It's a shame really. I was thinking that you could help me stuff all the stockings and then we could come up here for round four."

"Five" he responded, scrubbing his face with the hand he removed from her waist and pushing down his already hardened cock with the other.

"Why don't we take care of this, and then I'll help you." He smiled pulling the sheets off of his body and stroking his member to show her he was ready for round five now.

"Well, if you hadn't said that the last two times and then promptly fell asleep, I would believe you but the saying goes….Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." She laughed as she bent down to pick up a sixth bag.

"Fine, but you promise we get to come back here and take care of this when we are done, right?"

"Yes honey, I'll see to it personally." She said as she licked her lips. She turned and started to walk to the door.

"UHGG!" he groaned as he stood up and pulled her back into the plane of his chest. He rubbed his throbbing member up and down her silk pajamas and grabbed on to her ponytail to pull her head back and brush his lips over hers and then bite her neck.

After Jason pulled on a pair of sweatpants, they headed downstairs with Jason mumbling something about stupid stockings and damn kids and painful erection. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and continued heading for the fireplace. She stood and looked over the mantle. Fifteen stockings. It would have been twenty one but Carly, Jax and the kids plus Jane and Bernie were not coming.

"Damnit Elizabeth, why do the guards need stockings?" Jason grumbled as he started pulling stuff out of the bags and opening packages of candy, lighters, mints, travel toothbrushes and decks of playing cards.

"Oh and I suppose handing them wads of cash is more in line with the true Christmas spirit?"

"Well, the boys seem to like it and it's clean and simple. Just like **I** like it."

"Tough, I am going to get you into the Christmas spirit if it kills me. By next year, you'll want to play Santa Claus at the Legion children's party."

"Don't count on it. Besides, I doubt they want Santa and his Elves packing heat." He laughed as he started dumping one of each item into each stocking, as instructed.

Elizabeth laughed at the thought of Jason and Max dressed up in costumes and them wearing their guns in their belts. Watching Jason load up the stockings with traditional stocking fillers and then following behind him with the more personal items for each stocking, she couldn't help but smile. Other than the dogs' stockings that she couldn't hang until morning when they were awake and able to keep an eye on them, every person that so deeply touched her life over the last year, save for a few missing family and friends, were treated to her special kind of hospitality. Something her mother taught her at a very early age.

"What about these?" he asked as he pointed out the two stockings that had their names on them.

"Don't worry about those two. I'll handle them."

"Elizabeth, I don't need any of this crap."

"No, you are getting the lumps of coal, I already told you Mr. Scrooge"

"And what? Yours remains empty?"

"No, Chris has always fills my stocking. The first year, when he was 11, he came into the living room early and noticed mine was the only empty stocking so he loaded it up with his favorite matchbox cars." She laughed and Jason smiled at the thought of Elizabeth playing with toy cars.

"The next year, he planned and ever since, I always get very unique items in my stocking. You'll see."

"What do you mean unique?"

"Well, one year I got sushi. He knows I love sushi so I reach in and pull out all these unwrapped mushy pieces of sushi. I think that was year three. I have received puzzle pieces where I had to put together a thousand piece puzzle just to find that it was the only 'A' he had received on a test in math that term. That was when he was a sophomore. You have to understand honey. Chris and I didn't really have that great of a relationship until after he came back from his moms when he was eighteen. I tried but he was tough. He didn't want me to replace his mother. The stockings are really fun for me because he puts actual thought into it."

"So what about now? The past few years. Has it gotten any better in the stocking?"

"Well, last year I got the picture of the ultrasound showing that Aaron was a boy. The year before that I got five business cards that said I could turn them in to him and he HAD to be nice to me for twenty four hours straight. Honestly, I like these gifts and his unique ideas. They are much more fun than some perfume or bath beads. You know I have a box that I have saved all of these items in."

"Even the sushi?" Jason asked with a sour look on his face.

"Oh NO, but I did save the chopsticks that came with it."

"You and Chris have a very special relationship. Sometimes I get jealous of the bond you two have. He is able to get through to you when I can't. He knows what makes you cry and is the only one who can fix it. He…" stopped talking as he noticed a pained expression on her face. 'Shit, I shouldn't have brought that up' he thought.

"Why don't you go ahead and go upstairs. I'll finish up here. Jump in the shower and I'll give you that _personal_ attention I promised you."

"Baby, I hope I didn't upset you. I wish you would talk to me. I wish you would let me in. I love you. No matter what it is, I'll fix it or help you or…"

"There's nothing to be fixed." She cut into his words as she steeled herself to fight back the growing tears. "And stop looking at me like that! Just go take a shower."

Without a word, Jason put down the items left in his hands and trudged up the stairs. He knew there was no talking to her when she got like this. He had been here many times before. He now knew what he suspected to be the issue but for the life of him, could not figure out why it was such a huge secret. No one, not her parents, Chris, the band, Annie, Jane or even her sister or niece and nephew ever mentioned one word about the child she lost. It was the best kept secret in town. Even Georgie never mentioned it although she had admitted to Spinelli that she didn't know much about it and had never even seen the child other than in pictures on the news when the abduction first happened.

Elizabeth finished up by topping off each stocking with gift cards to their favorite restaurants and homemade lollipops. Elizabeth stepped back and smiled at the bulging stockings. She walked over to the entertainment center and pulled out a hidden bag. She walked over to Jason's stocking and giggled. 'I guess we both had the same idea' she thought as she dropped a pair of black leather driving gloves, a gift card to the Harley Davidson store and one lone key.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas day was filled with laughter. The boys convinced Elizabeth to play a game on the Wii with them but then insisted she go do something else after she spanked their asses in tennis while the girls and Jason watched. Sonny, the guards and Annie came over around two, spilling in at varied intervals. Elizabeth greeted each one at the door with a glass of eggnog or hot chocolate. Chris, Amy and Aaron left mid morning to go see her parents and were back by noon because her parents were already drunk. Elizabeth pulled Amy into the kitchen and held the young woman while she cried. Amy had many disappointments in her life mainly due to her parent's alcoholism. Elizabeth felt extremely protective over the girl. In order to get her mind off of things, she put Amy to work with her in the kitchen. The two women laughed and sang Christmas carols and Annie and Georgie chimed in while the men all talked and munched on snacks in the living room.

Once the women were done and they just needed to wait on the ham to finish, they headed into the living room and Elizabeth announced it was time to open gifts. Much to his chagrin, she made Jason play Santa and hand out the packages. The impatience of the younger adults showed as they tore through their packages, oohhh-ing and aaahhhh-ing.

When it came time for Jason to open his last gift, Elizabeth had everyone stop. She had made him keep this particular package for last. He opened it to find that Elizabeth had found an 1861 Derringer. She explained how she found it with her fathers help through an antique gun dealer. She mentioned that pirates were the most common owners of such weapons in the 19th century because of their size and crude handling. Jason was astounded that she had put so much effort in finding the antique gun.

"It kind of goes with the hat." She winked. He thanked her with a kiss to her forehead and then handed the gun off to Sonny and the guys to look at.

"Okay, now it's time for stockings." Elizabeth announced and she stood up and clapped her hands together in front of her chest.

"Wait, I have one more gift." Jason said as he pulled a box from the cushion of the couch. It was black velvet and had a red bow on top. "These are for you Elizabeth."

He popped open the case and diamonds danced brilliantly in the sun light that shone through the bay window. She gasped at the sight of the two carat diamond earrings and the two carat pendant that hung from a delicate gold chain.

"Oh Jason!" she said as she fingered the jewels. "This is too much."

A loud whistle blew from Sonny's lips as he stood over Jason and looked down into the case. "That's a lot of rocks there Jase."

"She's worth it." He said as he stared into her eyes, mesmerized by the beauty before him.

"Ummm, okay, so Jason has a shit load of money. We got that. Elizabeth is spoiled, we are learning that. Can we please dig in to our stockings?" Chris pleaded.

"Yes, but save mine and Jason's for last please." Elizabeth announced as she lifted her hair so Jason could clasp the necklace around her neck.

Everyone enjoyed the treats in their stockings and Chris and Spinelli especially loved that they had gift cards for the gaming store. Sonny laughed as he pulled out a small recipe book with all of Elizabeth's favorite recipes hand written. The guards were all very appreciative of their hand written promises from Elizabeth to distract Jason at least ten times throughout the year when he felt they had screwed up and was getting trigger happy. Jason rolled his eyes and Sonny informed them that even though Elizabeth promised, it probably wouldn't work.

Finally there were only two stockings left. Chris insisted that Elizabeth open hers first. There was a small hand held tape recorder with a note that said "hit play". She hit the play button and Aaron's voice said, _"ZiZi I love you."_ Elizabeth cried and grabbed for the little boy. Hugging him and repeating his words.

Jason pulled the gloves from his stocking and the gift card and thanked Elizabeth.

"I think you may have missed something." She said as he placed the stocking on the coffee table.

"I did?" he asked and he grabbed it back up.

Reaching down into the stocking he pulled out a lone key. He gave her a semi puzzled look because he recognized the key was to the shed out back.

"Go on. See what's in the shed." She urged.

Jason jumped up and with Chris, Spinelli and the guards close on his heels he opened the shed door to find a brand new Harley Davidson Softtail Night Train parked inside. She watched from the back porch as he pulled it out of the shed and ran his hands across the smooth lines of the sleek chrome, silver and black cycle.

"Jason is a lucky man." Sonny said as he slapped Elizabeth's shoulder and gave her that signature dimpled smile then shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled back into the house.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth and Jason raced to the airport hanger. She in her sleek new Mercedes and him on his brand new signature Harley. Once they got to the airport, Jason took to the runway and opened his bike up. He then found an airport worker and had him bring the ramp to drive his bike up on to the plane while Elizabeth helped Drew carry their overnight bags, baskets and wrapped presents onto the plane.

Within three hours they were landing in Port Charles. Jason could tell that she was nervous about meeting his mother and chuckled at her constant wringing of her hands and back and forth pacing. He knew he would have probably been the same way meeting her parents had he not met them under such odd circumstances. He knew his mother and sister would adore Elizabeth and frankly didn't care what the rest of the family thought. Still it was endearing that this spitfire of a woman who he'd seen back down men twice her size was a puddle of terror in the face of his mother and sister.

"Like I said, we will meet the family tomorrow morning at breakfast. That's always an energetic meal. Mostly because we are all trying to eat as fast as we can to get away from each other."

"You have eaten breakfast with your family a lot? I was under the impression that you never joined them for family gatherings."

"Well the first month after I got out of the hospital after the accident I lived with them. Then the Old Man had me arrested because I took my OWN car out one day. That's how I ended up riding motorcycles. It's also what made me move out of the house."

"Oh. Is that when you started working for Sonny?"

"Yes. I was just a runner back then and…well, yes, that's when I went to work for Sonny."

"Are you sure your Mom and Emily will like me? Should I have brought different clothes? I only packed jeans and sweaters with my boots because you wanted to bring the bike."

"You are going to be fine and I rather like you in jeans and your boots."

"So where are we going to stay?"

"At my penthouse. I never sold the place. I have to fly back here so much that I decided there was no reason to get rid of it. You'll be surprised. It's almost exactly like the penthouse in Fort Jackson."

"Do you miss your penthouse?"

"No, I would miss you more. I love the condo. Mainly because you are in it. I do miss the pool table though."

"Yeah, we should stay there on weekends or something."

"We can't, I told Johnny he could have it. That was my Christmas present to him."

"What?"

"Don't blab or anything but Johnny is proposing to Annie tonight. He had me go help him pick out the ring last week."

"Holy SHIT! I have to call Annie."

"No, you can call Annie tomorrow. We don't even know if he has done it yet. You can't ruin it for him."

"You're right. Wow, Annie and Johnny. Annie O'Brien. That is so Irish I want to puke."

"Tonight I want to take you for a ride."

"I was hoping that's why you brought the bike."

"Yeah, I want to show you the cliff roads that lead up to Canada and there's this place called Vista Pointe. It has a great view of Port Charles. Oh, and there is this bridge that is on a road that leads to nowhere. It's really neat with the water trickling underneath it. It's really peaceful."

"Is that where you used to take all your girls when you lived up here?"

"No, actually I never took any of my ex girlfriends for rides on my bike. It was always kind of my quiet time. You know, time for me to just think. The bridge however, is where I met my first girlfriend, Robin. But I still want to take you there. It's beautiful. The old fort in Fort Jackson kind of reminds me of it."

"Well, I am honored to be the only girl ever on your bike."

"Well I didn't exactly say that but I never took Courtney or Sam riding. Robin would ride to places with me but not just to go for a ride."

"Oh, well with that bike," and she pointed to his new Harley, "I am the ONLY girl EVER. You got that Mister!"

"Not a problem." He laughed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I still can't believe you bought me that. How can you afford it?"

"Well, in payroll I have certain advantages. I knew when and how much my bonus would be this year. It was $15,000 and I decided that I wanted to spend it on you. You have done so much for me and well…you gave Chris the job at the coffee warehouse and all the money you have donated at the Legion. I just wanted to do something nice for you. With that sized down payment, the payments are practically nothing."

"Well, why don't you let me pay it off?"

"No, I can manage. I have a lot of extra cash now that you are paying half the household bills."

"Fine. Oh, and if I haven't already told you. Thank you." He finished with a deep kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Quartermaine estate was like nothing she had ever seen. She was nervous and woke up early and Jason decided he would take her over early and show her the pond and the gate house and the rose garden. Finally, they strolled in through the French double doors into the living room.

"Jason! Good to see you my boy." Edward said as he put down his newspaper and stood to greet them. "Alice, go tell Monica they are here."

"Yes Mr. Quartermaine." The rather tall bulky woman said. "Mister Jason, so glad to see you."

"You too, Alice. The Old Man hasn't been giving you much trouble has he?"

"No, I think he took your last threat to heart. He has actually been rather kind lately. However, I keep waiting for that other shoe to drop." She laughed as she left through the door on the opposite side of the room.

Elizabeth gave Jason a questioning look and then noticed the definite scowl on what she assumed to be his grandfathers face.

"And who is this beautiful creature. Have you turned another innocent to your heathen ways?"

"Look Old Man, I" Jason started as he moved toward the older gentleman.

Elizabeth grabbed his forearm and stepped in front of him cutting off his words with her own. "I'm Elizabeth Webber. Jason's girlfriend. You must be Edward."

She placed her hand out to give it a firm shake and the old man grumbled under his breath then after catching the glare from his grandson took and shook her hand, "It's lovely to meet you my dear. How long have you been in co-hoots with my wayward Grandson?"

"Oh, that would be about ten months. I discovered he was a Quartermaine and set my sights on him. An easy catch really." She responded with a quick wink in Jason's direction. "I have just about gotten my name on all of his accounts. Now I'm just here to procure a seat on the board of ELQ. I figured you could help me with that."

"Over my dead body." Tracy said as she entered the door that Alice left through.

"Honestly, you two still think I am that naive brain damaged kid. She's just playing with you. However, it might be fun to watch you two squirm were I to sign over all of my ELQ stock to her. That would garner her an automatic seat on the board. She's tougher than you two realize. She would oust your asses and title herself CEO within days."

"Now look here young man"

"Edward, shut up! This is MY house and if you two don't behave, I'll kick you out on your kiesters."

"Monica, this is Elizabeth. The woman I told you about." Jason said as he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pushed past Tracy toward his mother.

"Elizabeth, this is my mother, Doctor Monica Quartermaine. Chief of Cardiology at General Hospital here in Port Charles." Jason guided Elizabeth in front of his mother with his hand firmly resting at the small of her back.

"So nice to meet you Doctor Quartermaine." Elizabeth smiled and shook her hand.

"Oh, call me Monica, please. Jason, your description of her nowhere compares to how beautiful she is."

"That's Elizabeth. Beautiful." He said and he gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek as he pulled her into his chest then draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Emily, Nikolas and Spencer should be here any minute. Can I get you two something? Some coffee? Juice?"

"OH PLEASE. I can see this is going to be a long breakfast."

"Well you could always leave and take the old man with you." Jason suggested.

"And miss all the excitement? Not a chance you thug. Hell by the time we are finished with our crepes I fully expect the PCPD to bust in and arrest the two of you. I know you flew in last night so surely there is some crime that has been committed."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Elizabeth asked as she stalked toward the older, nicely figured red head.

"I am Tracy Quartermaine."

"Oh, that makes sense. You're the one that carries the family daggers. Jason told me to never turn my back on you. Just so you know I have my own family daggers. You don't scare me. So if you don't mind, keep your nasty comments to yourself. Jason and I will be gone by nightfall and then you and your friends can stir your witches brew and cast evil spells on us. Until then, stuff it."

"I could not have said it better myself." Monica smiled with a stern glance over at her sister-in-law. She moved over to the table that held various juices a coffee pot and glasses. "Elizabeth, can I get you something?"

"Some coffee would be nice. I am not really a morning person. I need at least two more cups before I become pleasant." Elizabeth answered sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed at her display and lack of control. She gave a weak smile and a lift of her eyebrow as she walked back and wrapped her arms around a very amused Jason.

"Mom, is Jason here yet?" they all heard from the foyer.

"I'm right here." Jason called out and dropped his arm and slightly pushed Elizabeth away from him.

"EEEEEEEE" was all that was heard as a streak of tawny hair flew into the room and lunged at Jason.

Jason caught his sister and swung her around the room as she peppered his face with kisses. Elizabeth laughed and then noticed the dark handsome man walking in with a huge smile and a toddler in his arms.

Moving out of their way, over toward Monica and who she assumed to be Nikolas, Elizabeth smiled at the twirling couple and said, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. Am I supposed to curtsey to you when you enter a room or…"

With a hearty laugh, he shook his head, "No, no…please don't bow to me. I am just plain Nikolas regardless of my heritage."

"And you must be Spencer. Hi cutie." Elizabeth said as she tickled the little boy's neck.

"Baby, I want you to meet my sister. Elizabeth, this is Emily Quartermaine Cassadine. The only truly innocent one in the whole Quartermaine lot."

"Oh it's so nice to meet you. Can I hug you? You are beautiful. Just like Jason said. You make my brother very happy I hope you know. I'm sure we'll be great friends." She said in one breath as she stalked over and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck.

"It's so nice to meet you too. You and Monica are very special to Jason. And Lila of course. I sure wish I could have met her."

"You'd have been luckier for it, that's for sure." Edward spoke up. "Let's all go eat. I have a business matter to attend to and the day won't wait for us while we blabber over each other."

They all went into the formal dining room and Elizabeth could hardly believe all the food that was prepared. They chit chatted about their lives and backgrounds and aside from the few snide remarks from Tracy and Edward, enjoyed their meals.

"I have gifts for you all. Jason is having a car bring them over. We couldn't carry them on his bike."

"You still ride that God forsaken thing?" Edward scoffed.

"Elizabeth just bought me a new one. She's a beaut."

"Oh, you enjoy riding?" Monica asked.

"I do with Jason." She answered as she gave his hand a squeeze under the table.

"Mister Jason, there is someone here to see you." Alice announced.

Just then Detective Taggart sauntered in.

"Angerboy. I have missed you. Here you've been in Port Charles for less than 24 hours and already there is a crime to be solved. You wouldn't know anything about the hijacked shipment of Alcazar Industries, would you?"

"I knew it. I KNEW IT. Breakfast isn't even over and the police are here to haul my thug of a nephew off in handcuffs."

"What? Jason?" Elizabeth said with wide eyes grasping Jason's hand tight.

Jason stared at the detective with his lips drawn into a thin line.

"Jason was with me all night." Elizabeth spoke up not knowing what to say.

"Elizabeth, don't say anything." He admonished with a stern look into her eyes. "Taggart, if you have something to say, I suggest you say it to Alexis Davis."

"I'm taking you in Angerboy. Do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

"Fine." Jason said as he stood and walked over to the detective then turned around and pulled his hands and clasped them together behind his head. He gave Elizabeth a pained glance and then looked over at Nikolas. "Find your aunt please and have her meet me at the station."

"Will do" Nikolas said as he stood and pulled his cell phone from his pocket and walked out of the room.

"Elizabeth, I want you to wait here with Spencer. Can you do that for me? Alice will help you and I'll be back in an hour or so. Monica? Emily? Can you and Nikolas follow in the car? I may need your help."

"No I want to go." Elizabeth said as she stood and dropped her napkin on the table.

"NO. Please stay here. I'll be back soon." He turned and started walking

"Smart move Morgan. Now where are the guns you are hiding?"

"One's in the waistband at my back and one's in my boot. They're both registered."

"That's what I thought." The detective said as he pulled the guns and slid them into his coat pocket.

Emily walked over to Elizabeth and handed Spencer off to her. "Alice is real good with him and cares for him often. If you need help, she'll take him. Grandpa, Tracy, be nice to her."

They all walked out of the room leaving a stunned Elizabeth, a curious Spencer, a smug Tracy and an indignant Edward behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"This actually worked out for the best. I need you guys help."

"What do you need Jason? You know I'll do anything to help you son."

"I have to tell you something and that will explain why I need your help. Then we'll have to get to work on it quickly."

"Okay brother, I'm in. So is Nikolas"

He told them the story as he knew it about Elizabeth and Cameron. They listened intently to every detail as he laid it out. They stared in awe as the story unfolded.

"So you really think the little boy in that orphanage is her son?" Emily asked.

"I do. That's where I need you and Nikolas." He said in the interrogation room of the PCPD with his mother, sister and brother-in-law sitting across from him.

"What can _we_ do?" Nikolas asked hesitant at what his mobster-in-law was eluding to.

"Nikolas, I know you have ties and connections. I need you two to become the boy's foster parents. Today if possible. Tell them that you want to adopt him because he is just older than Spencer and you want an older child to complete your family. Tell them whatever you have to but get him out of there as soon as possible. I want to know that he's safe. I trust you two. Take him and bring him back to Wyndemere and protect him until I send for him."

"And what do you need from me?" Monica asked.

"I need you to run DNA tests on Elizabeth and the little boy to verify whether they are related or not. I don't want to get Elizabeth's hopes up if this isn't the child she lost four years ago. Do you think you could figure out a way to get DNA from Elizabeth without her knowing it?"

"I can sure try." She said as she folded her arms and leaned back in the cold metal chair.

"You can't try, you have to succeed. This whole plan hinges on you guys being able to"

"You're free to go Angerboy. Why don't you go ahead and leave town now so we don't run into each other?" Taggart interrupted as he walked over and removed Jason's wrist from the cuff attached to the table.

"Not a problem, I'll be out of here tonight. But don't think it's you running me out of here."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

XXXXXXXX

"Oh Elizabeth, you don't look well. Are you feeling okay?" Monica asked after returning home, alone with Jason and milling around deciding her best approach.

"Oh, I feel fine. It's Jason I am worried about. Are you sure you are okay honey?" she asked as she handed him a glass of water.

"I'm fine baby but Monica's right. You don't look well. Monica do you think she may be coming down with something? She looks pale."

"Well, I have my medical bag here. Why don't I give you a little check up?" she asked as she pointed to her black bag and placed her hand over Elizabeth's arm.

"I'm fine really. There's no need to"

"Please Elizabeth, I'll feel better if I know that my mother has checked you out and said you are okay. Then we can go ahead and head to the airport. You may have caught a chill from our ride last night. I didn't think how cold it would be up here. That leather jacket couldn't have kept you warm enough."

Looking over at Jason and seeing the concern on his face, she relented and slumped down on the couch.

"Why don't you lie back and I'll do a full workup. I could even do blood tests if you want."

"Blood test! I think that's a bit much. Honestly, I feel fine." She said as she lifted her hand to her forehead to see if it remotely felt warm. It didn't.

"Well, I'll feel better if I check you out. Here open your mouth and lift your tongue." Monica said as she gave Jason a knowing glance and Jason continued to feign worry.

"What does it say?" Elizabeth asked as she lifted her head to try to read what Monica was writing.

"Normal. Here let me check your blood sugar." Monica suggested as she pulled a needle and monitoring strip from her bag. Elizabeth didn't notice that she also pulled two gauze pads and had carefully placed the thermometer with the plastic strip cover on a clean gauze pad.

"OWW" Elizabeth exclaimed as Monica _accidentally_ jabbed her with the blood sugar needle causing her to bleed profusely from her forefinger.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I hiccupped and jerked my hand. Here, let's let this gauze soak it up and then once the bleeding dies down, I'll bandage it."

"Monica. Do you need me to do anything?" Jason asked now pacing behind the couch giving his mother a look of bewildered anguish. He just wanted her to get DNA; he didn't want his mother to hurt Elizabeth.

"No, no I've got it. You know it's a shame that Jason's father isn't here. He would love you. He's also much better with this sort of thing. I work in the operating room, not General Practice."

"It's okay. I wish I could have met Jason's father as well. I wish this crazy arrest wouldn't have happened. I was hoping to get to spend time with you today, getting to know who Jason Quartermaine was."

"Really? And how does Jason Morgan feel about that."

"I'm fine with it. It's not like I'm going anywhere and suddenly your golden boy will reappear."

"I know that son. I gave up that dream a long time ago. I am just glad that you let us into your life as much as you do." She said with a sad sigh.

"Well, you are welcome to come down to Fort Jackson anytime you want and visit. You and Emily and her family. Hey, why was it they had to leave?"

"Oh, something came up that Nikolas and Emily needed to take care of. They left Spencer here with me. They said they would hopefully be back tonight. It was really last minute. They said to tell you how sorry they were to miss you."

"I understand. We'll have to get together real soon. Hey, maybe you all would like to attend my stepsons wedding next week. It truly is going to be a beautiful wedding. Maybe not in grand style like I am sure the Quartermaines are used to but it will be nice."

"I'm sure it will be. I'll check with Emily and maybe we can fly down for the wedding, next week did you say?"

"Yes, New Years Eve. It's Amy's winter break from college. I would love it if you would come as my guests."

"Well, I think the bleeding has stopped. Let me put a bandage on you. I really am sorry about that. Alan was always the one to tend to the kids when they were little. Jason was the worst for getting cuts and scrapes and broken bones. He sure was active as a child."

"Oh, I would love to hear so much more. Maybe you could bring down some photo albums if you come to the wedding." Looking down and seeing Jason's mother place a small band-aid over her fingertip she looked up at the woman who had just zipped up her bag. "So, do I pass the test or am I dying on the spot?"

"Elizabeth" Jason groaned at the words. He could not bear to think of Elizabeth dying even if she was joking.

"You seem fine. I guess maybe it was the stress of Jason being arrested. Although I would think you were quite used to it by now."

"Why? Jason has never been arrested in the time that I have known him."

"Really?" she asked as she looked up at her son.

"Yeah, they don't have any Taggarts down at the FJPD. Actually, Spinelli dates the Commissioners daughter and we have…." he stopped as the conversation started to tread where he never allowed it to. "I keep my nose clean." He finished.

"Well, that man has had it in for you from day one Jason. Honestly, this town doesn't need police officers like him. He's a disgrace to the badge."

"Whatever. Elizabeth baby, we really need to get going. Drew should be at the airport by now with all of our stuff."

"Oh, Mrs. Quartermaine, I mean Monica, can you make sure that Emily and Nikolas get their baskets and the toy we brought for Spencer?"

"I'd be glad to. Jason, can I speak to you privately in the foyer?"

"Sure. Elizabeth, I'll be right back and then we'll leave."

The two walked into the hall with Monica carrying her medical bag.

"Did you get what you need?"

"Hopefully. I think I got enough blood and the saliva from the thermometer should be good. I snuck into her purse and took some strands of her hair from her hair brush. If they can get Cameron tonight, I should have results back by the end of the week. One way or another, we'll know. Thanks for letting me help you son. This has actually been a fun day. I don't get many of those now that your father is gone."

"I know. I feel guilty about all the time I wasted pushing you and him away. I would like it if you came down for the wedding next week. I could send the jet if the Old Man won't let you take ELQ's."

"Oh, I can use Nicholas' if necessary. I'll see if I can clear my schedule and let you know."

"Hopefully, you'll be bringing Elizabeth's son down with you. I wonder how Nik and Em are doing on their part. I hope Nikolas can get that boy out of the orphanage. I can't stand the thought of Elizabeth's son being in that place for Christmas. You should see how extravagant Elizabeth goes for the holiday. She even had me stuffing stockings. ME!"

"Love changes a man Jason. I can tell you love her very much. I am so happy for you." She said as she leaned up and pulled her sons face down with her hands. She gave him a peck on the cheek and then wiped the lipstick off of it. "I love you son. Please remember that."

"I know, I…I love you too, Mom."


	47. Monday, Monday

**Chapter 47**

**Monday, Monday**

Elizabeth woke up Monday morning with a huge smile on her face. The weekend had been perfect. Everyone had a wonderful Christmas and she awoke in Jason's arms. 'It's hard to imagine anything better than this.' She thought as she hit the alarm button to snooze another nine minutes. Jason stirred a bit but only enough to pull her closer to him and mumble 'I love you'. How could you not smile when such a wonderful man who had truly spoiled you rotten and then whisked you off to meet his family, just told you he loved you?

Elizabeth was surprised at how easily her fears were put to rest meeting Monica and Emily. She had a wonderful morning with the two women, aside from the hiccup of the arrest and then Emily and Nikolas having to leave for….what?...she didn't really know. The three women, three of the most important women in Jason's life, had got along swimmingly. They had managed to fit a whole lot of conversation in between bites of eggs, crepes and fruit. It was a much better introduction than Jason experienced with his mother. To that, there was no doubt.

Elizabeth let out a sigh of contentment as she replayed the events of the past three days in her sleep-idled mind.

"What's got you so happy on a Monday morning?" Jason asked as he placed a tender kiss to her hairline.

"You. Your family. Our family." She answered simply.

"Yeah, it was good seeing Monica and Emily. Hell, it wasn't eve that bad seeing Tracy and the Old Man after you set them straight. I was amazed at how well you were able to handle them and….shut them up." He finished with a laugh.

"Well, I kind of pulled that out of my Human Resources bag of tricks. If you start out on the offensive with a co-worker, then they have to immediately take a stand in defense. It throws them off their game and you immediately have the upper hand. It bodes well for me. Especially with new employees who are hired in as middle or upper management. Just something I have learned over the years. I was glad that it worked. Your aunt is a little scary."

"Heh, she's a lot like your mother."

"Hey!" she said as she slapped him playfully on the chest. "My mom was pretty good last time. Well, except for your hair, she treated you well."

"If you think so..." He didn't.

The alarm rang again and Elizabeth groaned. She climbed out of bed and started her morning ritual of fifteen minutes of yoga, unless of course she had fifteen minutes of Jason. That was a decision always made within those nine minutes. She would then take a shower, get dressed, walk the dogs then return upstairs to do her makeup and hair. Her workday ritual would end downstairs spending twenty minutes with Aaron over coffee and email. Sometimes she would play with him on the floor and sometimes she would help Amy feed him his breakfast. It was a solid routine and Elizabeth rarely strayed from it.

Jason started his morning ritual as well. Sleep while Elizabeth did her yoga, unless she wanted to exercise on top of him. Sleep while Elizabeth took a shower. Sleep while she dressed and walked the dogs and sleep while she did her makeup. Many times he would wake to watch her do her hair in the mirror while pleasuring himself under the covers. Her hair was a huge turn on. Those were the days when she did that damned yoga. He preferred her other exercise routine much better but he couldn't complain. She had a bigger sexual appetite than any woman he had ever come into contact with so if she skipped morning sex, so be it. Once she went downstairs for what she called 'Zizi and me time' with Aaron, he would jump in the shower, shave and get dressed.

Jason met her downstairs and rubbed his hand through Aarons curly little head as the child chewed on a Nilla Wafer and Elizabeth got up to make him a large cup of coffee, black, to go.

"Hey little guy." He said enthusiastically as the boy smiled up at him with his two little teeth sticking out through the cookie mush.

"Ja…Ja…Ja…Ja" the youngest family member responded kicking his feet and banging his cookie o the tray.

"We better get going. I am already running ten minutes late." Elizabeth announced as she closed her laptop and shoved it into her leather briefcase.

"Baby, you are ALWAYS running late. I don't think you could make it to work on time if you tried." Jason responded with a laugh and a knowing wink to Amy.

Jason picked up her coffee from the counter and handed it to her then picked up his own coffee and took her briefcase from her hands. He then went to the foyer and took his gun from the box on the top shelf in the coat closet, checked the clip and the safety then tucked it in the waistband at the back of his well worn jeans. He finally pulled her purse hanging from the coat rack next to the door and handed it back to Elizabeth. He smiled at the routine they had so comfortably fleshed out. 'It's hard to imagine anything better than this' he thought as he grabbed the keys she pulled from her purse and headed out the door toward the driveway.

"Which one do you want to drive today?" he asked as he looked at their overcrowded driveway and car lined street.

"Well, you said you liked the Porsche and since you are driving, why don't we take that one."

Jason agreed with a firm nod of his head as he walked ahead of her into the sea of cars. Jason heard an odd banging and glanced over his right shoulder to see a realtor hammering up a For Sale sign on the condo attached to theirs.

"Hmm, maybe we should just buy that one instead of trying to remodel yours."

"Yeah, the Brewster's got stationed in Hawaii. Imagine the Navy paying for you to move to Hawaii. How lucky can you get?" she said as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Cayenne and immediately took notice of all the eccentric features. The new car leather aroma being the best one.

"I feel pretty lucky." Jason responded as he took a mental note of the phone number and realtors' name on the sign.

"Me too honey." She sighed as she buckled herself in and pulled a long drink from her travel mug.

The drive in to the office was easy and traffic was light due to the holiday. Jason listened to the news on the radio and fiddled with the new SUV's features as Elizabeth sat unusually quiet.

"I think this may be the one day out of the year you get to work on time."

"Oh, well Ethan will have a heart attack then." She laughed as she looked up and noticed they were pretty close to the warehouse.

"Honey?"

"What?"

"Were you serious about buying the condo next door? Cause I was thinking…" she started as she turned in the seat to face his profile. "It's a little smaller than mine but with the layout of the two places we could open it up through the kitchen and that would add three more bedrooms and two more bathrooms. It would add another two car garage and we would have a game room and a living room. We could then remodel our bedroom to include the office. Then we could expand the master bath to include one of those sauna showers and a jacuzzi tub. Hey, let's turn one of the rooms downstairs into a gym for you. We would have enough room to put a pool in the back and a play set for Aaron."

"So that's what has had you so quiet." He mused.

"Well, it was just a thought." She said somewhat dejectedly.

"And a good one." He reinforced with a pat on the thigh and a wink. "Let me give you the number of the realtor. Call and find out how much and when they'll be out. Once we know that, I'll get the money arranged and get exact specs and I can get the architect to change the plans we already had drawn up to your new ideas."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I was thinking I would buy it for Amy and Chris as a wedding gift but I like _your _idea much better." He said as he pondered still adding a room if…no when…he found Cameron. If he hadn't already.

"You are so good to me. I'm starting to get used to your spoiling me." She said as she pulled his hand to her lips and kissed the tip of his fingers.

"Alright, you want to meet for lunch?" he asked as he pulled in front of the café that led to his office.

"No I have a doctor's appointment today. I'll be there for my lunch hour." She said as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door to walk around to the driver's seat.

"What doctor's appointment? You never mentioned anything. Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just a routine visit." She said nonchalant, rounding the front of the vehicle.

"Do you want me to go with you? Is it about your surgery?"

"NO" she said forcefully and he noticed a pained look on her face as if she were hiding something.

"What doctor is this?"

"Dr. Lainey Winters. It's just…don't worry about it. It's nothing to concern yourself with. Just a check up." She said cryptically.

He looked over her face and could tell immediately she was holding something back but decided to let it go. She would tell him in her own time, maybe.

"Here's your coffee Miss Webber." The barista announced handing Elizabeth the fresh cup he always brought her when she dropped Jason off in the mornings effectively breaking the gaze between the two lovers. "Good morning Mr. Morgan."

"Jason. Just call me Jason, Paul." He murmured as he dropped his head and peered up to her face then noticing she was glad for the intrusion, he scrubbed at his chin and looked over at the college freshman.

"Yes sir." He said as he turned and quickly walked back into the café.

"Well, I better go. I love you." She said as she stepped into his arms and tilted her head up for a quick kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked deep into her eyes. "You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Honey, I promise. I'm fine." She said.

"Okay, I'll see you after work then. I love you baby." He said as he lowered his head to brush his lips across hers.

"I love you too. Bye"

With a quick wave of her hand he watched her pull into traffic and drive off. He stood with his hands in his pockets and watched until he could no longer see the SUV. "Lainey Winters. I wonder what her specialty is." He said aloud as he turned and walked into the shop.

"Spinelli"

"Yes Stonecold" Spinelli answered as he stood from his seat at the table in the café.

"Find out who Lainey Winters is. She's a doctor. I want to know what type of medicine she practices. Then confirm Elizabeth had an appointment with her today."

"Do you want the Jackal to retrieve the Sweet Songstresses records?"

"No, just do what I asked. I'll be in my office." He said as he walked up to the counter and Paul poured fresh coffee into his mug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth, I am going to count backward from ten. When I finish you will wake up and you won't remember any of our conversation. You will feel refreshed and like there is no despair in your life. You won't feel the dread of losing your son and you won't feel the urge to kill yourself. You'll feel happy and fulfilled with your life as it is now. Okay, Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one."

"Mmmm, how'd it go."

"Fine, fine. Listen. I did want to talk to you about your attack a few months ago. Have you experienced any set backs from that?"

"No"

"Have the nightmares stopped?"

"Completely"

"Tell me about your holiday"

"It was wonderful"

"Mark said your divorce is final."

"Yes, two months ago."

"How do you fell about that?"

"Relieved that it's over. It was time."

"And Chris?"

"He and Amy are getting married at the end of this week."

"What about Aaron?"

"He's getting so big. He has two teeth now."

"Now, tell me about your boyfriend, umm…" she shuffled through the paper in her file "Jason"

"He's wonderful. I never imagined I could be so happy."

"Well that's wonderful. It sounds like you are doing great. We're done so you can pay the receptionist and set up your appointment for three months from now. I'll see you then. If anything happens in the meantime, call and we'll fit you in."

"Thanks Lainey. I'll see you in March."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stonecold. Dr. Lainey Winters is a psychiatrist. Elizabeth's appointment is at twelve thirty. She has an hour blocked."

"A psychiatrist?"

"Yes, Dr. Winters specializes in trauma cases like manslaughter, rape, suicide…"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Jason asked sitting up in his chair and looking over at Spinelli with a 'shut your mouth' glare. Spinelli dropped down into the chair to his left and pinched his lips closed with his fingers.

"I work in the warehouse now, remember? Why are you having Spinelli track Elizabeth's appointment with Lainey?" Chris asked cautiously, moving toward the desk to stand in front of Jason.

"You know her?" He asked looking up at the younger man.

"Yes"

"Why does Elizabeth have an appointment with her?"

"Answer my question."

"She mentioned she had an appointment and I just wondered what the doctor specialized in."

"Well, now you know so leave it alone. And don't mention anything to her. Nothing."

"Chris, what's going on?" Jason asked as he stood to look the man in the eye.

"Listen Jason, I like you. You are good for Elizabeth. You are good to all of us. Please, trust me. Leave this alone."

"I can't promise that. I don't know what it is I am supposed to leave alone."

"If Elizabeth ever tells you, then it's her business to tell."

"Well, she's told you. What does she need with a psychiatrist that specializes in trauma cases?" He asked, suspecting the answer but wanting confirmation.

"Jason, you really need to leave this alone. You could really set her back. You have no idea..." He said dropping his head and pulling his hand to his forehead.

"Well, you can't say something cryptic like that and expect me to leave it alone. Never mind, I'll ask Elizabeth tonight when we get home." He said, prodding the younger man as he moved toward the door and held it open. He looked back at Chris and could see the hesitation in the young man.

"Don't! You can't talk to Elizabeth about this at all."

"Why?" he asked tilting his head and resting his hip against the door. Giving a look at Spinelli who was now up, pulling his legs under him in the chair in anticipation of Jason extracting the information they both wanted.

Chris took a long deep breath. It wasn't his place to tell. Everyone had agreed long ago that this subject should never be spoken of again. Especially not to Elizabeth. He worried what Jason and Spinelli poking around could do to her. He looked up at the older man he had grown quite fond of. Yet, the man deserved to know. Jason had been the reason he saw the spark back in his step-mother since the abduction.

Chris took another deep breath and started, "If I tell you what's going on, you have to promise me you'll never speak a word of this to anyone, EVER."

"Okaaay, why don't you sit down and we'll talk. I can't promise you about the unknown but I CAN promise that I'll never hurt Elizabeth and if you convince me that uttering anything you tell me will hurt her, I promise to keep the secret. Even from her."

"What about you?" Chris asked as he examined Spinelli's inquisitive face.

"Needle in the eye and all. Scout's Honor!" Spinelli exclaimed with his two fingers up.

Chris slumped into the seat next to Spinelli and immediately started toiling with the hem of his shirt. Jason closed the door and locked it so no one could barge in. He gave a look at Spinelli who was now squirming in his seat and then walked around the desk and sat down. He placed his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands together in front of him.

"Tell me. What's going on?"

"I know you both wonder about how sometimes Elizabeth gets upset and I am the only one who can calm her down."

"Yes, you both leave the room for about a half hour then she comes out like nothing has happened and you leave."

"Geez, I am going to have to tell Amy aren't I?"

"I don't know. I don't know what it is you are about to tell me."

"Well, something happened a couple of years ago. It was bad. Real bad. Elizabeth didn't deal with it very well and she…"

"Go on"

"Well, she…she almost didn't make it."

Jason and Spinelli locked gazes as the word hit them and they connected the words with the fact that this doctor specialized in suicide.

"See…she didn't deal well with…what happened and she had to go into the hospital for a while. She…she tried to commit…Her Mom signed her in against her will and…She's much better now but no one can talk about it or she might relapse."

"Chris, you haven't finished one sentence. Why don't I help you open up a little? Spinelli and I both know about Cameron. Spinelli accidentally came upon a news paper article from when he was abducted."

Chris' eyes welled with tears when he heard his little brother's name. He looked up at Jason and then over at Spinelli, wide eyed at the realization that he was telling them what he promised never to mention.

"Chris, I'm so sorry man. Losing your sibling…Dude, I'm so….sorry" Spinelli said as he reached his hand out to pat Chris' back.

"How long have you guys known?"

"Just a couple of weeks. I…I've been looking for the boy ever since." Jason said as he dropped his hands down flat on the desk and sat back against the chair.

"And?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Nothing so far, we're working a few leads." Jason lied shooting a look at an open mouthed Spinelli who promptly clamped it shut. "Tell me exactly what happened four years ago."

Chris started with the actual abduction and gave detailed information in timeline fashion. He spelled out the first two weeks and then shocked them at his next admission.

"That's the first time she tried to kill herself. She was at the store with her mother and heard a child cry. She ran around the store yelling for Cameron and when security finally wrangled her and got her into Penelope's car, she lost it. Penelope finally got her home and she immediately went to the kitchen and stabbed herself with a knife to the stomach."

"What? She doesn't have a scar."

"Plastic surgery." He said simply. "Then we got the message from that asshole. I…did you know that the guy had mob ties and the message said they would kill Cameron if we kept looking? You guys are being careful aren't you? I would rather never see my brother again if it means he gets to live."

"No one is the wiser, trust me."

"Once the message came, Dad insisted we stop the search. Dad got real weird too. He started talking about all of us changing our names and moving, going into hiding." Chris noticed the quizzical glances between Spinelli and Jason and he assured, "Oh, it was because of the threat. My Dad was afraid. He didn't want them to kidnap me or Elizabeth. Anyway, that's when Elizabeth really went downhill. She tried again that night to kill herself. That time with pain killers. She ate a whole bottle before I found her."

"Where was Mark?" Jason asked noticing that the man didn't seem to be _around_ during the story.

"At the bar. He started hitting the bottle pretty badly back then. Kind of like he is now." Chris said dropping his chin to his chest.

"CASTFIRE101, uh, Chris? How many times has she tried to commit suicide?" Spinelli asked trying to speak calmly without oral confusion.

"Four times. Three times right after the abduction then another time about a year later. That's when I learned to…"

"Learned to what?" Jason asked horrified at the information he was receiving.

"Learned how to hypnotize her. To erase her pain and the thoughts of suicide from her subconscious. That's why she's at Lainey's today. She gets hypnotized every three months to discuss her fears and sorrow from the abduction that swirl in her subconscious and then wash away the memories and thoughts before they bubble to the surface and she acts on them. That's why you can never say anything about it. The whole family went into counseling and Lainey decided this was the best way to handle this. Elizabeth cannot deal in the reality of the situation so we never talk about it. When something comes up and Lainey isn't around, I was taught how to hypnotize her and say things that calm her down until she can go see Lainey again. What I do is NOTHING compared to what Lainey does. She's a miracle worker."

"Who all knows about this?" Jason asked as he leaned back in his chair and scrubbed over his face with the palm of his hand, trying to wipe off the stunned terror written on it.

"Well, me and Dad, Sarah and he kids but they were really young so I don't even think Nicholas remembers and Rachel has never brought it up again. Elizabeth's parents and her aunts and all. Her co-workers…"

"Annie?"

"No, Elizabeth didn't know Annie yet. She met her a few months after she got out of the hospital. She's actually really good for Elizabeth because she doesn't know anything and Elizabeth can build a friendship that doesn't have that…I don't know, knowing you know…sympathy. That's why I have never told Amy. I don't want her to pity me. But Jane knows and well, Ethan, Charlene, Leslie…Not everyone though. It's amazing how many people don't pay attention to the paper or the news. Some of my best friends didn't even know Cameron had been abducted."

"What do you think would happen if we were to find Cameron?" Jason asked suddenly worried at what he had started. What if Cameron's return causes Elizabeth to lapse?

"I don't know. She'd be happy, I would think. I know I would. There's not a day that goes by that I don't wonder what he looks like, what he's doing. It became even clearer what she and Dad went through once Aaron was born. You know, we really worried about her when Aaron was born. She has done really well though. I think it's the hypnosis. It's not like she doesn't know what happened but the hypnosis kind of masks or covers up the memories and emotions. I do know that when she is with Aaron, she never lets him leave her sight."

"Yeah, I noticed. Actually, she pretty much doesn't let him out or her arms unless someone she trusts is holding him." Jason agreed.

"Did you know…well…Elizabeth is different since Cameron disappeared."

"Well, how could she not be?" Jason said simply.

"No, I mean…did you know that she used to paint? She was a wonderful artist. She would do murals on the walls and paint the most beautiful pictures. Some of the stuff hanging in the house, she did. Oh, and she made the best brownies. I tell ya, I miss them." He said as he licked his lips. Then his lips curled to a deep frown.

"What?"

"That's why she was at the store. I had asked her to make me some of her brownies and she and Cameron went to the store to get some ingredients. It took a long time for me to realize that wasn't my fault. I used to see Lainey every other week just for me and my guilt. Just because I wanted brownies, I lost my brother."

"Not true my sorrow-filled friend; it appears the young offspring, Cameron, would have been taken anyway. Maybe just at another time." For so many words, Spinelli figured he did pretty well with his verbal communication.

"What about your dad?"

"He drank. He went to the family sessions but, I don't know. He changed. That's why they got a divorce. Not because of Cameron. Because of my Dad. He became so….different. He goes off for days and we can't find him. Then Elizabeth caught wind of his affair and…"

"I gotta ask Chris…the mob aspect…" He looked up to watch the young man's face. He could always read people's face since his accident. He needed to see Chris's face for what he was about to say. "You know what I do…well…why do you think Elizabeth started dating me. I mean…I know she loves me now but…"

"Now who's not finishing sentences" Chris chuckled.

"Well, at first I didn't like it at all. I don't think she connected the dots so to speak though. Then the more I got to know you…well…you're like family now. I really don't think Elizabeth started dating you for any reason other than she liked you. Now, when she got attacked…I must admit I tried to convince her to stop seeing you but that was pointless. However, I didn't like the way you got mad at her a few days ago. You need to check yourself."

"I know, I'm sorry about that. I hope you know I would never hurt her. I would never lay a hand on a woman, especially Elizabeth."

"Well, you did. She had marks on her arms where you grabbed her."

"I know" Jason said as he dropped his head in shame. The marks hadn't lasted but they were there for a few hours and Jason had never regretted anything more in his life than when he lost control for that brief second and grabbed Elizabeth's arms too harshly.

"Well, don't do it again." Chris admonished.

"I won't, I promise."

"What about your other promise. You know pretty much everything but you can never mention this, ever."

"I promise for now. I tell you what, if we locate your brother, I'll come to you. You can talk to…"

"Lainey, Doctor Lainey Winters."

"Yes, Dr, Winters and then we'll go with what you two decide is best. Fair?"

"Fair enough. I'm trusting you Jason. You don't know what it was like. If you love her, which I know you do, you can't ever let her go back to that dark place again."

"Hey, Chris…did all of this have something to do with the way you and Elizabeth's relationship is? She really loves you a lot but she tells me horror stories of when you were younger."

"Nah, I was just an asshole teenager who hated my stepmother." Chris responded with a grin and a wink. He stood and walked to the door. "Well, I'm going back to work. See ya. Hey Spinelli, let's go to the game store after I get off work today. Maybe Battlestar 5 is on the shelf now."

"Sounds superb oh great CASTFIRE101. Till then." Spinelli announced with grand sweeping of his arms and a light dance of his feet.

Both young men left the office and Jason immediately fell back and stared at the ceiling. What should he do now? No wonder she never mentioned anything? How would she handle her child coming back into her life? The biggest question in his head…What is up with her ex, Mark?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He was following her again today. He actually came in to the offices and talked to her for about a half hour. I think we should let Jason know." Doug said into his cell phone while standing on the ramp leading into the warehouse watching the truck leave the parking lot. "He just left."

"You are right; I think I am going to come up for a little visit. I'll say it's for business purposes so as not to raise any suspicion."


	48. Ours to Keep

**Chapter 48**

**Ours to Keep**

"We can't do it." Elizabeth said into the phone while placing her briefcase in the back floorboard of her new Porsche Cayenne.

"Do what?" Jason asked as he started straightening files on his desk into neat, clean piles.

"Modify and combine the two condos." She sighed with disappointment in her voice as she started the engine.

"Why not?" He grumbled, stopping and putting his hand to his forehead and clamping it to ease the tension that was there.

He had a headache all afternoon. Ever since he found out about Elizabeth's attempted suicides, the tension and subsequent headache increased as the day progressed. He had called Chris back into his office twice. Both times the younger man, who was slowly creeping into his heart just like Spinelli, assured him that in truth, Elizabeth didn't really remember much because of the hypnosis. The second time he explained to Jason the signs to look for that alluded to her starting to slip and remember things. He finished with handing Jason the well worn business card of Dr Winters that he kept in his wallet. _'I'm going to call Lainey this afternoon and tell her that I told you. She has to know everything._' 'Don't you need this card, Chris?'_ 'No, that number is etched in my memory for life.'_

Jason thought more about questions he asked in the second conversation. Does Elizabeth even remember that she had a child? _'Yes but Lainey said it's more like remembering you had a dog growing up.' _Why doesn't she talk about him? _'Do you talk about your dog from when you were a child?' _ She has told me so much about her past, except for this, why? _'Because at the end of the hypnosis she is told not to talk about it to anyone. Hypnosis can be very powerful.' _Do you really think she'll be able to handle it if I were to find Cameron? _'I think it would be a big adjustment. For all of us. I think she would need to see Dr Winters and I also think Dr Winters would need to be there if we found him and he came home to us. Definitely when Elizabeth sees him.' _Should I go talk to her doctor? _'Yes'_

"JASON!"

"Huh?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, we can't buy the condo next door."

"You weren't listening to me. I said we could buy it all we wanted but the Homeowners Association says we can't change the internal structure."

"Aaah bullshit! Listen, we'll just throw some money at them and they'll give in."

"Why would we do that? Maybe this just wasn't meant to be."

"Well, do you want to move?"

"No, I love where I live. I love that the beach is less than a mile down the street. I love the neighbors, the big tree in the back yard that I planted fifteen years ago. Honey, I really want to stay where we are."

"Well, we could always go back to the original plan and just buy it for Chris and Amy."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't be in the same house. Eat at the same table for dinner. I wouldn't see his pre-made bottles in the fridge next to my vanilla creamer or listen to the Good Night show while I am cleaning up the kitchen."

"Then we get the association to change their minds. Listen Elizabeth; where there is will, there is a way. I always get my way. It's what I do. I convince people that they should do as I request. It's in their best interest to do so."

"Jason." She admonished. "You can't bully the neighbors."

"Then why don't you."

"Why don't I what?"

"Bully your neighbors into giving you what you want. You do enough for them."

She thought about his last statement. She does do a lot for her neighbors. Hell, her father does all their taxes. She bakes for them, collects their mail when they are out of town. Has actually procured a few jobs for some. She tends all the gardens and yards during the summer of the condos owned by the winter birds when they leave for their Northern home. She baby-sits for the mothers whose husbands are out to sea. She even hosts a big Christmas party for the neighborhood kids a few weeks before Christmas every year at the clubhouse. This way the parents can go do their shopping. 'Hmm, maybe they will do this for me.' She thought.

"I am on the board. I could draw up a petition and if I had enough signatures…"

"See, no problem. Besides, we kind of already own the Brewster's condo."

"We do?"

"Yeah, Bernie will be by tonight to get your signature on the paperwork."

"Why mine?"

"Because WE own it."

"But I…" she was cut off by an agitated Jason.

"If I have to hear one more time about how you won't have me paying for things for you…"

"I was going to say that I won't be home. Remember, I have a gig tonight."

"On a Monday?"

"Yeah, it's a special party. It's at the Legion. You are coming aren't you? Johnny and Annie will be there. I can't wait to see her ring."

"Where are you?"

"I am just about to come over the bridge. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm walking through the café now." He said as he gave a quick nod and wave to Rocco and the young girl behind the counter.

"Are you going to go with me tonight?"

"Well, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"You've been pretty busy for the past few weeks. I am surprised you aren't going out of town tonight."

"Nope, Sonny promised me not until after the wedding."

"Funny, I got the impression from Sonny that whatever you have been doing, hasn't been for him."

"Why? What did he tell you?" he asked quickly, nervous that she was getting suspicious.

"Oh nothing, it's just that on Christmas day when you were outside with the new bike, he said something about you needing to get your head back into the game."

"Hey, the new car looks good coming up the street." He interjected when he noticed her turning onto Bay Street.

"I like driving it too."

"So is that the one you want?"

"I don't know. I haven't even sat in the BMW yet."

"You know that you don't have to choose. Between the two of us, three cars and two motorcycles isn't too much. Besides, we would use all of them."

He snapped his phone shut and continued as he opened the door for her. He walked her around to the passenger side and he quickly totted back and got in the driver's seat, put it in drive and took off. "I just think that there is no reason to get rid of any of them. We should probably keep a bike and a car at our offices anyway. We seem to always drive in together but we don't always drive home together. I always have to get a truck from the yard."

She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek then slipped her hand into his on the arm rest. "I don't know. It just seems so extravagant having all these vehicles."

"We live pretty simply. Just because we have a few cars doesn't change who we are. You still do your own gardening and house work. I still wear jeans to work. Hell, you shop at Costco. I think a few nice cars are allowed. Besides, you make damn near six figures and I'm…well…I'm rich. I think we're okay." He said with a laugh.

"I do too. We're better than okay." She smiled. They drove in silence for a while as she watched his profile.

"What?" he said noticing her staring at him.

"I love you. That's what."

"I love you too." He said as he pulled their clasped hands up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"Stonecold?" Spinelli interrupted through the car stereo system.

"Spinelli, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Elizabeth said, clutching both hands to her chest. "You scare the shit out of me when the car just starts talking like it's possessed."

"What do you want Spinelli?" Jason laughed as he glanced over at her flustered face and reached up to brush his knuckles over her cheek.

"I need to confer with you post haste. It is of a most urgent nature."

"Well go ahead" Elizabeth interjected.

"Oh Sweet Songstress, I regret that this is of a business nature and…"

"We'll be home within the hour. Where are you?" Jason interrupted.

"I am at our domicile but I…I need to speak with you now."

"Fine, let me pull over. I'll call you on the cell." He said gruffly as he pulled over.

"Yes Master. I await your ringtone."

"Geez, that kid. I'll be right back baby." He said as he unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car.

Elizabeth watched as he walked around to the front of the vehicle. He was fine for a while then he started to pace back and forth. Then his hands flew up in exasperation. At one point he looked into the windshield and Elizabeth could see a pained expression with what looked like fear in his eyes.

Jason climbed back into the car with concern etched into his brow.

"Everything okay?" she asked pulling his free hand into her lap.

"No, I'm going to have Johnny and Annie pick you up from the house. I'll be there later. I have to deal with some things first."

"I can drive myself. I'll take the BMW and see how I like it."

"Fine but Francis goes with you."

"No, not Francis. I'll be fine."

"Look, we've had this conversation before. It's enough that I let you drive around without a guard to work and back."

"LET ME?"

"I didn't mean it that way. I…I would just feel better if…"

"I know. I'll call Annie." She sighed as she pulled her cell phone from her hip.

As Elizabeth giggled over the phone with Annie about Johnny's proposal, Jason worried. Spinelli had informed him that someone was blocking any person from being able to adopt Cameron. Nikolas and Emily had called. They were having problems getting the boy they believed to be Cameron. They kept hitting inexplicable roadblocks. They called Spinelli to see if he could do something. They had tried Jason at his office but were informed he had just left with Elizabeth so they decided to call his sidekick instead. 'Who could be influential enough to block an orphan kids adoption?' he wondered. 'Why?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth walked into the Legion to find David and Shawn arguing.

"You can't quit!"

"I just did!"

"Does Elizabeth know about this?"

"Yes, I told her today. She understands. Look, I already have my replacement lined up. I just can't do this anymore."

"If this is about you and Elizabeth, you need to get over it."

"You two stop!" Elizabeth silenced them with one sentence. Both men watched and waited for her to continue.

"If Shawn wants to quit, we can't make him stay. Although I really wish you would reconsider. The three of us have been together for twenty years. I don't know what I'd do every night without you two."

"Hmm, you seem to be doing just fine. I just can't do it anymore. Let's just enjoy this last gig, okay?" Shawn said peering up at her from his sitting position on the drum riser.

"Well David, there's your answer. Suck it up." She said as she twirled herself around the pole away from the bassist and drummer and toward Annie and Johnny at the bar.

David noticed the sadness in Shawn's eyes watching Elizabeth walk away from her.

"Man, it's been almost fifteen years. Are you ever going to get over her?"

"Fuck you." Shawn spit at his best friend and walked out the side door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It appears that an interloper who claims to be his relative has a say so in his foster families and adoptions. Here's the mystery. In the child's records, there is proof that this person is indeed related to the boy. They don't list his or her name though. Only the word 'Grandparent' is listed each time this person is mentioned." Spinelli said sitting at the desk in his room. Jason was leaning over him reading the information Spinelli had pulled up on his PC.

"Jason, what do you want us to do?" Emily asked over the speakerphone.

"I don't know. Let me think Em. Grandparent…Spinelli, has it said anything to indicate whether it is a fraternal or maternal grandparent. I can't imagine Charles or Penelope being involved in something like this."

"We're not even sure this person IS the Grandparent. Chris knows nothing of his relatives other than his mother, father and aunt. Has Elizabeth ever said anything to you about Mark's parents?" Spinelli asked.

"No, we don't talk about Mark but the only things I really know is that Mark never talked about his family and she never asked. Em, have they let you be around the little boy? Maybe you could get the samples, hair, saliva, blood just in a visit."

"I don't think they are going to let me draw blood while I play jacks on the floor with him. Besides, when we went there, a social worker stays in the room at all times." Emily responded.

"Can't Nikolas do anything? Jeez Em he's a fucking Prince."

"Well he's working on that right now. He's trying to get his friends at the Embassy to open up the case file for him. He has a few favors to call in and he's doing it for **YOU** big brother. Try playing nice with my husband for once." Emily chided.

"Stonecold? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to keep looking. See if there is anything from when he _was_ adopted." He said quickly starting to pace the room.

"Right" Spinelli said snapping to attention and immediately tapping on his keyboard.

"Find out about that family. Apparently this _Grandparent_ allowed that adoption. See if the hospital where they were all taken to after the accident still has anything on Cameron. Maybe they have blood types, birthmarks, anything. I want this finished. Now that we know what we know, I need to…." he looked at Spinelli and they shared a pained knowing glance. "Find out about Mark also. Do a background check on him and his family. Spinelli, this time DON'T TELL ELIZABETH. YOU GOT IT?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Jason was headed to the Legion. He was running late and wasn't sure if he would even catch her last set. Sonny had him and Max busy tracking leads on the Frank Smith situation. Max and Milo had been in Port Charles since Christmas day, partly to visit Mama Giambetti and partly to get with their informants. Jason and Max had gone over all the information Max had received from Port Charles. There wasn't much.

Frank Smith was a real threat to the Corinthos Organization. However, no one could figure out why. If he had been gone this long, why come back now. And what was the veiled threat about his son. None of it made sense and Sonny was becoming increasingly nervous. With Sonny nervous, everyone was nervous.

Jason needed to remain calm. He was always the cool head of reason in the Corinthos Organization when Sonny started panicking. However, he had a full plate right now. His mind was working in too many directions. Frank Smith, Cameron, Elizabeth's suicides and even Sonny's recent behavior needed his full attention. He was running on empty. His nerves were shot.

And yet as tired as he was and no matter how bad the headache, he had to make Elizabeth's gig. She made it a point to say she had something special for him. You know about curiosity and the cat. Jason sped up on his bike, checking his watch caused him to speed up more.

He made it from Sonny's to the Legion in twenty-five minutes. It was a miracle he wasn't in jail or road kill. He walked in to hear the band playing one of Elizabeth's and her bassist's favorites. He found her standing in the middle of the stage when the guitar started.

_I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.  


She draped her arm over Shawn's shoulder. She was singing to him and he was singing back up right back to her as they shared the microphone. Jason smiled.

_  
Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Jason knew that Shawn, Elizabeth and David had been together since their first band. She called them The Three Muskateers. That was actually their old band name. She told stories about them playing while in college. Jason enjoyed watching the three interact onstage. They were so familiar. Like old jeans.

He located Annie and Johnny and walked over to them. Milo was there too and gave up his seat for Jason. He ordered a beer and turned to watch. He noticed Elizabeth looked a bit sad. So did Shawn. 'I wonder what that is about?' he thought.

_We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out._

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

As the song ended, Elizabeth noticed Jason at the bar next to Annie. She turned to the band behind her and said something. They all started heading off stage. She then turned to the guitarists. They too walked off stage leaving Elizabeth and Shawn. He was shaking his head 'no' but went and got his acoustical guitar anyway. They both pulled up stools and the spotlight shone.

"Now that he's here, I wanted to do a new song that I wrote for someone that's very special in my life. I think all of you know Jason." She pointed and the lighting guy swung a light over and blinded him. She could see how uncomfortable Jason was so she said, "Okay Charlie. I don't think he wants the spotlight on him. He's a bit shy. Anyway, I wrote this song around Thanksgiving. Many of you know I was sick and had surgery. He was there for me and there is no way to tell someone how wonderful they are. I certainly have a hard time. Somehow I can't seem to accept when people help me so I tend to not be so nice to them while they are doing it."

She finished her statement with a laugh and the crowd let out a laugh of their own. Most of the audience knew her well and knew that she had a miscarriage and that Jason was what pulled her through it smiling. They also knew how much she always wanted to help others but guffawed when they tried to help her. Even to buy her a beer if she had run out of cash, she tended to become offended. She was a strong, independent, proud woman and they all loved her for it.

"Well, anyway. I wrote it for him and Shawn helped me put it to music. I hope you all like it."

Jason turned and getting a slap from Johnny on the back he smiled. Elizabeth had written a song for him. That was the surprise. Surprise it was!

_How does circumstance  
Seem to cost us every chance  
At living out the truth in our hearts_

It seems the best laid plans  
Fall just outside our hands  
And leave us broken down and far apart

But if faith plays a role  
I know someday I'll hold you

_in my arms forevermore  
_

_So let's love like it's ours to keep  
Love like we've always dreamed  
And maybe this time  
The fates will be kind to us  
So let's love like it's ours to keep_

I wish there was a way  
That we could somehow stay  
In this perfect moment in time  


_I'd give up everything  
'Cause this is all I dream about  
Whenever I'm alone inside my mind_

I pray faith plays a role  
So that someday I'll hold you

_in my arms forevermore_

So let's love like it's ours to keep  
Love like we've always dreamed  
And maybe this time  
The fates will be kind to us  
So let's love like it's ours to keep

Elizabeth stood and walked over to stand in front of Jason during the interlude. The lights were all low and the spotlight followed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cast his steel blue eyes over her. She was beautiful. His chest expanded from his heart pounding. Keeping the mic in one hand and singing, she ran her fingers through his hair and back up around his ears, along his jaw line and then rested it on his shoulder. Still twirling the tufts of hair at the nape of his neck.

_I pray faith plays a role  
So that someday I'll hold you_

_in my arms forevermore_

_So let's love like it's ours to keep  
Love like we've always dreamed  
And maybe this time  
The fates will be kind to us  
So let's love like it's ours to keep_

_I want to love you_

_Like it's ours to keep._

The song ended to the roar of the crown whistling and clapping. Jason and Elizabeth heard nothing as he stood, bent down and kissed her. "I love you."

Songs: It's Not Over by Daughtry

Ours to Keep by Kina Grannis


	49. The Rehearsal

**Chapter 49**

**Rehearsal Dinner**

"Damn"

"Hey, what's the matter kiddoe?" Charlene asked as she diverted her walk from the intended path of her own office toward her younger co-workers office.

"I can't seem to get out of here and the rehearsal dinner is in two hours. I have to be there, I'm hosting the damn thing. Mom and Sarah are in town by now and I wanted to spend some time with them before all the mayhem."

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?" The senior accounting clerk asked as she sat down in the chair across from Elizabeth's desk.

"I doubt it. There's something wrong with the payroll system and I can't seem to get the W-2's to print. I need Dawson but he's on vacation. Damn! Damn! Damn!"

"And Damn!" the older woman laughed. "Okay, let's walk through the steps. Is it the system or the printer?"

"The printer but there's nothing wrong with the damn thing. I just printed something else out on it."

"Okay, let me look at this thing. Ummm….are you aware that you are out of paper?"

"Holy shit. That's it. I'm done. Stick a fork in me. Fried, that's what it is. I'm fried. No more to give." Elizabeth exclaimed raising her hands above her head in a sign of exasperated surrender.

"Yeah, you've been really busy; you probably should have taken this week off."

"And how was I supposed to do that? 'A' it's year end. 'B' there's practically no one here. 'C' W-2's and final payroll reports needed done. And…"

" 'D' your ungrateful kids decide now is a good time to get married." She laughed.

Laughing along with her, Elizabeth replied, "Yeah, those little stinkers. Don't they know this is all about me? Just because it's THEIR wedding and they met on New Years Eve and it's a sentimental date for them and all…They should have asked. I would have told them NOW isn't a good time."

Both girls giggled as Charlene headed back toward her office.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow won't I?" Elizabeth asked as she hit the print button and smiled hearing the printer kick to life.

"Oh yes. Wouldn't miss this for the world. Actually, I am going to come early in case you need any help." Charlene responded stopping in the doorway between their two offices.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. The wedding is at six-thirty so if you get there by six, you won't miss a thing."

"Well, I was going to show up around four thirty to help you girls get dressed. I'll bring my trusty sewing kit, just in case."

"You're sweet. Thank you. That's probably not the worst idea. Also, an extra pair of eyes on Aaron isn't a bad idea either. With all that will be going on, I fear the boy will be a bit neglected."

"Well Auntie Charlene to the rescue. I'll make him some stuffed toys tonight for him to play with."

"Yeah, something soft. He's into throwing things now. He's just like his father. And his grandfather for that matter."

"Oh, Mark is going to sober up enough to attend the most important day in his sons life? Is the sky falling and no one told me?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth smiled wearily. "I'm a little nervous too. You know, after nearly a year, Mark and Jason have never met. They are going to be sitting at the same dinner table tonight. I almost wish something would call Jason away on business."

"Well they have to meet sometime. Maybe this is the best setting for them to do it. Besides your mother will be there so everyone will be on their best behavior."

"Hmm, yep, if there's one thing those two have in common it's the fear of my mother."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jason sat fidgeting with the strap on his leather jacket. He hated hospitals. Hated doctors. Had since he was in the hospital the first time, waking up from his accident. Hated it when he was in the hospital with Robin when they broke up. Had hated it when Michael was premature. Hated the hospital when he was there with Sam and she lost her baby. Hated it when he had brain surgery for the second time. Especially hated it when he and Elizabeth lost _their _baby.

The smell of disinfectant, antiseptic, formaldehyde and blood tasted putrid on his tongue. The weary looks of passers by, either sick themselves or worrying for their family. Tear stained cheeks trying stoically to give a smile or some sort of polite gesture. Doctors and nurses walking away from a crying family to simply pull a Butterfinger from their white coats and act as if it were just another day. The worst was hearing babies wailing in pain. Innocent children with tears the size of baseballs rolling down their cheeks. And everything is white. White. White. White. No color. No vibrancy. No….life.

Yet, here he was. Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital for his appointment with Doctor Lainey Winters.

"Dr. Winters will see you now." The receptionist said looking down her long slender nose with reading glasses hooked to the crook at the end of it. "Right through those doors." She pointed behind her.

"Thank you." He nodded as he stood and strode in three long steps to the door. He turned the knob and instantly felt the uneasiness and anger he remembered from so many years ago. _Brain damaged. Never the same. Helpless. Unable to process normal emotions._

They had no idea. He wondered if this were the same for Elizabeth. Had they simply shut her down instead of trying to walk her through the process without belittling her and showing her pity? Did she have someone like Sonny and Robin to help her through her first year?

"Mr. Morgan. I'm so glad to finally meet you. I'm Doctor Lainey Winters." She stood and held out her hand for the man. Her eyes floated from his face, down his broad shoulders, across the mountainous peaks of his finely tuned pecs, over the rigid six-pack she could see ripple through his t-shirt that was tucked in to his jeans. She studied the well worn fabric hugging his narrowed hips, across his bulging thighs that snugged tight to the edge and back up, resting her hazel eyes back into the cool blue depths of his crystal clear ones. Schooling herself, she cleared her throat. 'Damn Elizabeth, you've done good girl' she thought as she gave a half smile.

"Um…can we get on with this? There's a lot I want to discuss and I have somewhere to be…" he said quickly shaking her hand and feeling a bit violated from her obvious gaze. He turned and sat on the chair closest to the desk.

Startled out of her thoughts and blushing at his all too knowing glare, she stammered, "Yes, the wedding. I will be there as well. Not tonight but tomorrow. Elizabeth's mother, Penelope, insisted I be on hand. Let's get started then. Chris phoned me a few days ago and said he had told you about Elizabeth's medical condition."

"Condition? Is it a condition? I've never heard of attempted suicide or mourning the loss of your abducted child called a disease before."

"Well, technically it's a severe form of Mental Disorder or Depression if you will."

He cut her off, "I don't need to know the technical stuff. I can look it up. I need to know about...her situation."

"Well, some of it I cannot tell you by law. However, Charles did grant me some leeway in speaking with you because of your close relationship with his daughter. He is very fond of you."

"You talked to him? He knows I know?"

"No, he and I talked a few months back. He and Chris are the ones that still come for regular counseling. He and Penelope are legally responsible for her care."

"What if I said I knew where her son was? What would happen to her?"

"Mr. Morgan? _DO_ you know where Cameron is?"

"I might. Let's get back to that. Is it truly your professional opinion to keep her…in the dark about the abduction? I mean…shouldn't she know the truth?"

"She _does_ know the truth. What I do is keep the emotional affect at bay. We discuss her feelings about the abduction and the loss she feels every time we meet."

"Then you tuck it away in the back of her mind. Right? Dr. Winters are you aware that she had a miscarriage? What would have happened then? What if she had remember something because the baby kicked? Would she have tried to kill herself?"

"I am aware she had the miscarriage and I was actually her main consulting doctor."

"What? I don't remember you. Doctor Lee was her doctor." Jason shifted in his chair, annoyed that this woman had any say so in her treatment but he wasn't made aware of it. He leaned his elbows on his knees and threaded all ten fingers through his hair at the same time then caught the one word and looked up.

"What exactly was it you were _consulting_?" he asked skeptically training in on her eyes.

With a deep sigh she started, "Look, you aren't going to like what I have to say. I want to start by saying I am truly sorry for your loss Mr. Morgan. Many times no one recognizes that the father suffers too. Sometimes more so because he doesn't have that feeling of closure a woman gets. She feels the loss within her body. The man just knows of the loss emotionally. The woman experiences chemical altering changes within her. The man is expected to stand tall and silent and _be there_ for the woman. Rarely is it recognized that he has suffered a loss too. Would you like to talk about how you feel? I am sure you haven't been able to because I know Elizabeth doesn't talk about it."

"How?...How do you know?"

"Because I told her not to."

"What? Why?"

"Mr. Morgan"

"Jason" he said sitting up straight and steeling himself because she had hit the nerve he had been squashing since the miscarriage.

"Jason" she smiled as she set her file down on her desk and closed it. She leaned back in her chair and zeroed in on the confusion and despair in his eyes. "Elizabeth is a very strong woman. She can handle everything life has thrown at her. She does it with grace, intelligence and conviction. Except Cameron. The family…well, her mother mostly…has made it clear that she is thriving with this method of treatment. Honestly, I have never used it long term on a patient. There are really no studies at its effectiveness in long term treatment. I would have preferred to use hypnotherapy for a short period of time while utilizing more extensive counseling methods. Her family saw the change it made in her and wanted to use it long term. Now, here we are four years later and…aside from a few set backs, she truly has thrived. Many of my colleagues are taking note of her progress. I am still utilizing the counseling methods but it appears the absence of the memories through hypnotherapy are very effective in her specific case of depression. **You**, of all people, should be aware of the fact that you don't need specific memories of the past to survive. You have no memory of your childhood and you function normally. You and Elizabeth are happy. Can you tell me that you are missing something or that you would be happier in your life if you _did_ remember being a Quartermaine?"

"How?" he cut off his words realizing this woman knows way more than he realized.

"I counsel the entire family. You have been brought up. I did my homework. I would not be a very good doctor if I didn't follow through with all aspects of my patient's life. You are now the main aspect of Elizabeth's."

Jason sat back and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. This was too much information. His headache was growing with each word spoken. This woman knows about _his_ accident and _his_ memory loss. This woman knows all about their life together. This woman knows… Realization struck him hard forcing his head to knock back.

"Do you know about what happened to her in Miami? When she was attacked?"

"Manny Ruiz. I believe he was taken care of a few weeks later. Dead." She clucked her tongue twice "Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"Uhh…" He was stumped. It had been a long time since Jason Morgan was stumped but he truly didn't know what to say.

"Doctor / Patient confidentiality. I can not, nor would I ever, tell anyone what I know about Manny Ruiz. However, you should know that Elizabeth DOES know what happened. At least she suspects. You have a very interesting job Mr. Morgan…umm…Jason."

"I am a coffee importer."

"Yes, love the Kona blend. Look, I guess I need to put everything out there for you. I already know what you want to ask. I know what your fears are. I am aware of Elizabeth's case top to bottom and all subsequent underlying aspects of her life. You want to know what would happen if you were to find Cameron. I think she would need minimal counseling from there. I think it would dredge up feelings we have swept under the rug and she would need to see me quite often for a while. Do I think it could cause her to attempt suicide again? No. Do I think it would be good for her? Yes. I hope you DO find Cameron. It could effectively bring her out of the mental depression she has suffered. I don't think anything else could. The child you miscarried, while I am sad for you both, I feel may have been a blessing in disguise." She looked up at him to see his face harden and his eyes turn to ice. Nervously, she looked back down to the closed file with Elizabeth's name type on a sticker on the corner. "Her doctors told you it was due to stress. That is true, to an extent. It was more like mental stress. Although she was unaware that she was pregnant, her body was fully aware. The mind is a curious thing Jason. Her brain waged war on itself. Past versus present. Unfortunately the past won. However, I cannot with certainty conclude what would have happened had the baby survived. I fear exactly what you fear."

"That doesn't matter anymore. She can no longer have children."

"Not exactly. You were a bit misled by her doctors Jason. Well, by me. With her mother's permission, we did a simple tubal ligation. That can be reversed. However, in my professional opinion, I don't believe it would be wise. Maybe someday. However, the one time we tried to wean Elizabeth off of the hypnotherapy she attempted suicide soon after. Her family is not willing to take that chance anymore. Now, were Cameron to be found safe and alive…I would recommend the reversal immediately. I don't know about other patients but Elizabeth Webber is one of the strongest women I have ever studied who suffers from depression. Now, here's the million dollar question. Do you know where Cameron is?"

"I think I do."

"Did you find him through your mob connections?"

"I don't know what…" he looked up and saw her eyebrow rise. "No, honestly I just have a very smart techno geek that works for me."

"Ahh yes, Damien Spinelli. He is someone I love to hear Elizabeth talk about. Quite a character, I imagine."

"Yes, that's Spinelli."

"Jason, Elizabeth has shown the most improvement since she met you. I have actually discussed with her father attempting to wean her off of the hypnotherapy. Her mother is adamantly opposed though."

"Why?" he said, pain clearly written on his face.

"Because she has the same fear Elizabeth does. Losing her child."

"Oh…So what should I do? I want to help her. I don't want her to hurt."

"That's just it. She isn't hurting right now. Everyone around her hurts but not Elizabeth. That's why this form of treatment is so touchy. That's why it's so difficult for everyone except her. She's a freaking ray of sunshine. On birthdays, holidays…she doesn't recognize the loss. However, people slip and it triggers something. Chris has been instrumental in her continued recovery. Chris said recently a memory was trigger when she pulled an ornament out while you all were decorating the tree?"

He looked at her and nodded, slumping down in the seat. That was such a great day for him AND her. It felt like his heart was being stabbed to know that she was sad that day. Even if only for a little while.

"She has done so much better since she met you. You are able to connect with her. She never had that before with any man."

"Mark, is that why their marriage ended?"

"He never went along with this therapy. He left it up to her parents because he didn't want to deal with it. I don't know if you are aware and I am sure I should not be telling you of this but Mark is actually the one that pushed Elizabeth into stopping the search for Cameron. She never told anyone. Only me in counseling. He insisted they stop and to be honest, I think her stopping her search for her child was the catalyst to her suicide attempts. She felt like she had given up on her child so why not give up on life. Regretfully, you are not going to hear much from me that is nice about one Mr. Mark Christopher St. Clair. However, Elizabeth did truly love the man. Eventually though, there was nothing of him to love. She trusted him above all else and in the end, he is the one person who let her down the most. Bringing Cameron home won't change that. Remember, I only block her memories of Cameron. Not about the rest of her life."

"Wow." Jason leaned forward and covered his face with his hands. His head definitely hurt now. Also the intense desire to kill Elizabeth's ex-husband was rearing its ugly head again.

XXXXXXXX

"Doodle, that really isn't a flattering color on you. It makes you look pale and sickly."

Elizabeth looked up at her mother then glanced past her and watched her sister Sarah give the crossed eyes and tongue wag that she always did when they were children and their mother was chiding Elizabeth. Fortunately for Sarah, Elizabeth had long learned to school her laughter because as children, it usually ended with Elizabeth mimicking the image as Sarah was being lectured about her face turning ugly permanently.

"Mom, Amy is the bride. She's the one everyone will be looking at for the next two days. Besides, Amy picked out this dress for me to match hers. I rather like it."

"Me too. I think the color accents your mousy colored hair, your ghostly white skin and your beady little eyes." Sarah laughed.

"Sarah, you're not helping." Elizabeth groaned as she rolled her eyes and stood to face her mother and sister. "Thank for letting me get dressed in your room Mom. I'm glad you're here. You too Sarah. Where's Nick and Rachel?"

"Oh they're downstairs with Bob, Billy and Dad near the waterfall. This is really a beautiful building. You two should have moved in here instead of your condo."

"Oh please. Sarah, you know Elizabeth will never leave that condo. No matter how many drifters move in."

"Mother. Spinelli is not a drifter."

"No? Well he sure is strange. Is he going to be here tonight?"

"Yes. He's Chris' best man. Mom, he really is a sweet kid. He and Chris are a lot alike."

"Well, you know I love Chris… OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Elizabeth and Sarah both exclaimed rushing toward their mother as the older woman clasped at her heart.

"He's going to be making the first toast! No one will know what the kid is saying."

Dropping her shoulders as she flopped down on the bed in the furnished three bedroom apartment Jason offered under the pretense of having rented it for her family for the weekend. It was actually one he kept for Corinthos Organization associates when they came to town. "Mom, you scared the shit out of me. I must agree though, we may all need to bring our decoder rings to the reception tomorrow."

"Well, if anything…it _will_ be memorable." The older woman smiled as she hugged her daughters tight with both arms. "I sure do miss times like these. Just us three girls."

"Yeah, me too Mom. I never get to see you guys anymore." Sarah expelled wrapping her arm around Elizabeth making a triangle of hugs.

Turning outward from the two, Elizabeth sized herself up in the floor length mirror. "It really is an ugly color, isn't it? And the fit, I look like an uncooked hotdog."

The room erupted into a fit of giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jason needed a beer. First, his headache was still present after his appointment with Dr. Winters. Second, he drove in the sedan from the condo to the Towers with Spinelli and could not successfully drown out the younger man practicing his two Best Man's speeches. Third, he was in a suit. His black suit made by Sonny's tailor. That was uncomfortable and certainly not what he would choose to wear any time but not really making him miserable. What was making him miserable was the attire he had battled with Elizabeth over. An almost pink shirt and darker pink tie. He had protested. He didn't care that she called the tie 'salmon' and the shirt 'flesh' but Elizabeth insisted it was what he must wear to this dinner. She said it would match her dress. Who gave a rat's ass? He sure didn't. In the end though, he had agreed because well…he never said 'no' to her. No matter how valiant his effort was in their battle, 'No' was hard to tell her especially when she is granting him an early morning blow job in exchange for a stupid shirt and tie. However, as he looked down, he realized he didn't win that battle.

Jason let out a slow groan as he picked up his pilsner glass and took a long pull of the frothy golden liquid. From his peripheral vision he noticed a slightly older man sitting a few seats down from him. The man was outright staring at him and Jason felt that instinctual cringe in his gut.

"Are you here for the wedding?" Jason asked as he suspiciously turned his body on his stool toward the man and placed his beer back down on its coaster.

"Yes."

"Are you here for Amy or Chris?" Jason asked quelling the suspicion in his tone.

"Chris"

Jason noticed the scowl in the man's voice as well as on the man's face. Confused he asked, "Are you a relative?"

"I'm the relative that doesn't appreciate you fucking my wife!" Mark bellowed.

The words slapped Jason in the face. He was utterly stunned and tried to school his facial expression. His first instinct was to land a right hook to the jaw of his enemy. And make no mistake, Mark St. Clair was Jason's enemy. His fist immediately clinched. A quick barb came to mind and he considered it as he stared at the man who had now risen from his barstool and was now standing in front of him. Others at the bar had turned to gawk from the clearly audible comment and subsequent posturing. Noticing this, Jason slowly stood and leaned in toward the older man.

"Elizabeth is no longer your wife. This is your son's wedding and now is not the time for this. You **really** don't want to do this." Jason said in a low cool tone that was audible only to Mark.

"You have no idea what I want." Mark spit at the younger man.

"You are right" Jason said, sitting back down and picking up his beer. "Why don't you tell me? What exactly DO you want Mark? Elizabeth? Your son? You threw it all away."

"I know who you are Morgan. My family certainly doesn't need the likes of you. You'll either hurt them or get them killed." Mark said still towering over Jason. He started to wobble and Jason shot him a disapproving glare.

"Are you drunk?" Jason demanded, feeling the blood boiling underneath his skin.

"No, I'm pissed. I don't like you. I don't like that you are living in my house, sleeping in my bed with MY wife. I don't like that my son is now working for you and I DON'T like that my grandson is within twenty miles of you and Corinthos."

"Look, first off Elizabeth is no longer your wife. It is HER house. Actually OUR house. Your son works for a coffee importing company which I happen to own with my partner Sonny Corinthos and your grandson doesn't even know you. When was the last time you even spent any time with your son and your grandson?"

Jason waited and when Mark never said a word he let a smirk cross his face. "That's what I thought. You don't want them? Well, I DO! Now, you and I don't have to get along. Hell, I know we never will. You hurt Elizabeth and to me, that is unacceptable. I can't change the past but I will never let you hurt her again. And if I have anything to say about it, you'll never hurt Chris or Aaron either. I can't and I won't come between you and your son or your grandson. That's for Chris to decide if he wants to have a relationship you but Elizabeth? She IS my business and I DO have something to say about that. You'll stay away from her. You damn sure better never darken my door again, drunk or not and you need to let it go. She's NOT coming back to you."

Mark slumped his shoulders. He couldn't deny that he basically has left Chris withering in the wind for the past few years while he wallowed in his self pity. He couldn't deny he had hurt Elizabeth in the past and he couldn't even deny that he barely even knew his grandson.

"I never meant to hurt her." He said quietly.

"Well, if that's true then stop doing it. Elizabeth is an amazing woman. I am sure you know that. She doesn't hate you. I don't even think she is capable of hate. She has said time and time again that she just wants to see you happy. It just won't be with her." He looked up and noticed the gleam of unshed tears in the man's eyes. Guilt is a bitter pill to swallow.

"Why don't you grab your drink and sit over here? If anything, you and I need to put on a show today and tomorrow. I think for Elizabeth that we can be civil to each other. I have no intention of ruining Chris and Amy's wedding by you and I fighting."

With a nod of his head, Mark walked the three steps to pick up his drink and sat down in the bar stool next to Jason. "I don't want to fight with you. I just have a hard time watching another man live my life."

"It's not your life. It's my life. I'm not living your life, you are. YOU just have to determine HOW you want to live it."

"Yeah, you know this drink doesn't have any alcohol in it. I promised Chris I wouldn't drink at his wedding."

"Well, that's a start. You have a great son."

"Yeah, that's all Elizabeth's doing."

"I'm sure you had a lot to do with it too. He's a good man. A good father. I would bet he learned that from his own father."

"Well, I don't know about that. Elizabeth's the one that never gave up on him. Sometimes I did but Elizabeth wouldn't let me. Chris is so lucky to have her. You know he gave her hell growing up. She was tough though. He would push and she'd push right back. She wanted a relationship with Chris and no matter how hard he tried to close himself off to her, she kept chipping away."

"Yep, that's Elizabeth. She always get's what she wants." Jason smiled as he motioned for the bartender to bring him another beer.

"Well that's obvious since you are sitting her in a pink shirt and tie." Mark laughed as he lifted his glass to his lips.

Jason shot him a look and immediately felt his cheeks turn red. Then he looked down and picked up his tie, studying it. "Yeah, I didn't win that one."

"Do you ever? When I was married to her, she always used very devious tricks to talk me into things. Tricks that a man can't say no to."

A smile spread across his face as he remembered how she convinced him to wear the pink shirt and tie, "Yeah, she still does."

"Is everything alright over here?" Elizabeth called out as she sauntered up behind her boyfriend and her ex-husband. Both men swung around at the sound of her voice.

"We're doing fine. We were actually talking about how you have us at a disadvantage and talk us into things." Mark said watching her slip an arm around Jason.

"Huh?" she asked as she looked over to Jason for understanding.

"It's nothing. Mark and I were just talking." Jason reassured her with a wink and a pat on her ass. "You look beautiful."

"Yes, you do." Mark added.

"Well thank you but you are both bad liars. This dress is hideous." She laughed. "Chris and Amy just arrived and we should all go in for dinner."

Both men stood and each pulled out their wallets and tossed some bills on the bar. Jason grabbed his beer and wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist. They both walked off leaving Mark behind to watch them.

Once out of earshot, Elizabeth looked up at Jason and asked, "How did that go?"

"Tense at first but he calmed down. We agree that we have to at least be civil for your sake during the wedding." He leaned down and whispered, "I still don't like him though. I go back to hating him on Monday."

Elizabeth laughed at his comment. She had been nervous and over the past week she had made Jason promise her over and over that he would keep his temper controlled and not fight with her ex. She begged him to just walk away if Mark confronted him. However, Jason always worded his promise leaving room for interpretation. _'I promise I won't beat the shit out of him __**during**__ the ceremony.' _Which Elizabeth interpreted that he would wait and take him outside afterward. _'I promise I'll count to ten.' _Which Elizabeth interpreted to mean that on eleven, he was going to knock Mark on his ass. _'I promise I won't lose control.' _Which Elizabeth interpreted that he was always in total control when he pulled the trigger of his gun and put a bullet in someone's head.

They walked into the dining room and Elizabeth pulled him over to their seats. She was seated to the right of Amy, which Amy had requested since she didn't want her own parents to sit next to her. Once her mother found out, she refused to even come to the wedding. It was probably just as well. Amy was so nervous about her parents showing up drunk and ruining her wedding. She calmed down two days ago once her mother called to say they would not be attending.

Sarah and Billy were across from Elizabeth and Jason. Sarah was sitting next to Georgie and Spinelli was next to her directly across from Chris. Mark had the seat at the head of the table, next to Chris. Aaron was in between Chris and Amy in a high chair. Family members were gathered strategically at other tables of six, eight or ten. Amy and Elizabeth took great lengths to ensure that each table had the appropriate combination of family members and wedding party members and that there were no persons who harbored ill will toward another sitting at the same table. This is why Penelope and Audrey were at separate tables.


	50. Blink and You Missed It

**Chapter 50**

**Blink and You Missed It**

Frederico Suarez sat in his black sedan reading a Spanish newspaper and drinking an espresso. He had been watching the building for the past twenty four hours aside from the three hour break he received when Doug came to relieve him so he could climb in the back seat and take a short nap.

His recent investigation due to Doug's growing concerns had unturned many curious realities. Elizabeth did not remember having a child. He knew the child had been abducted but never looked into it because he was headed for Iraq on active duty. Another man, one that the Corinthos Organization freely let into their circle and actually lived in Elizabeth's home was related to their current threat. Still yet another man was stalking Elizabeth. All while Jason Morgan appeared to be blissfully unaware of the dangers Elizabeth was facing.

When he had come to Fort Jackson to see Elizabeth after her attack by Manny Ruiz, he and Doug had a long talk. Frederico knew the Fed's had a long running open file on Corinthos and Morgan. He could not and would not hinder that investigation. However, what Manny did to Elizabeth was obscene. He was just like his father. Using innocent women and beating them, groping them, sometimes raping them. Thank God he didn't rape Elizabeth.

Allowing Morgan to kill Manny served several purposes. He did not have the blood on his hands. In his field in the military, accessory would never stick. He could actually use it to his advantage if he needed to in the future. Frederico would never see the inside of a jail cell if the truth ever came out about the death of Manny Ruiz. In the future, he could use it to keep Morgan in line or move investigations from the FBI away from his CIA operations. One bit of information from him could have the FBI salivating in another direction and he could go about his business unhindered. Also, an eye for an eye comes to mind. Manny Ruiz's father killed his father, so his father's son killed Ruiz's son. Divine justice all wrapped up in a nice neat little package.

The only problem was Elizabeth. He liked the girl. He honestly felt she was the true, genuine angel sent from heaven. Problem? She's now hooked into the mob and her life is forever in constant danger. Another problem? She was blissfully unaware of the danger. Again a problem? She was in love with the mobster and he knew that no amount of reasoning on anyone's part would deter her from the life she wanted. A life with Jason Morgan. Final problem? Jason Morgan only sees threat from _his _rivals inside the organizations. He doesn't see the real threat lurking in the shadows. A threat that has nothing to do with Corinthos or Morgan. A threat that has solely to do with Elizabeth. A stalker. An unrequited love. A man possessed with wanting what he can't have. What he lost long ago.

He looked up and noticed his target walking from his building. Frederico took mental note of everything he was carrying. His arms were loaded. Newspaper, bubble wrap, packing tape and a book. Elizabeth's self appointed savior pulled his binoculars from the passenger seat and zeroed in on the book. _A Study Guide to Effective Hypnosis_. What the hell is that about? Is he planning to hypnotize Elizabeth into believing she loved him? That would never work.

Frederico sat up and leaned his head on the steering wheel. He needs more information but is not willing to go to the mob to get it. He needed to keep his hands clean. All he wanted to do was protect Elizabeth. He did not want to get himself into any FBI file associated with the criminal element surrounding Elizabeth. Teaming up with Doug had proved beneficial. Over the past few months, when he needed something, information, he would simply set Doug into motion. He pulled out his cell phone, dialed the number and hit send.

Doug was easily able to walk the fine line between staying clean and still collecting his unreported income from the mob. It was easy enough. He inserted himself into the group of co-workers that were a part of Elizabeth's clique. He would just happen to be eating at the same restaurant she was when she went alone. He knew how to follow someone unnoticed and he knew how to keep his mouth shut. All the things Jason Morgan required for him to receive his stipend.

When Frederico came to him a few months ago, at first he was stunned. He denied any reference to his having been in the mob years ago or receiving money from them now. Finally when Frederico produced surveillance of his weekly meeting with Francis or Jason and the payoff, he relented. Once Frederico explained what he wanted, Doug happily agreed. All he wanted was information before passing it on to Morgan. That was easy. Easy money and a guarantee of protection from the government. He had it made. Nothing ever happened anyway.

Nothing except for her stalker. He was harmless and Doug knew that Jason could alleviate Elizabeth's problem with out batting an eye. However, Frederico wanted to hold off telling Jason. He said he didn't want an innocent person killed. The man never did anything to harm Elizabeth. They were actually close friends from what Doug could tell. A little obsessive behavior didn't deserve a bullet in the head.

"I have no idea. I'll see what I can find out on my end. I'll be by to relieve you in about four hours. I'll take over the next forty-eight hour shift." He closed his phone and pondered his next move.


	51. Talking After the Grind From Behind

**Chapter 51**

**Talking After the Grind From Behind**

"Mom, leave Gram alone. Gram, I don't know why you try to engage in conversation with Mom. Please don't do this here." Elizabeth begged as she stood between the two women in the center of the room.

After dinner everyone milled around over drinks, talking and laughing. Then the argument started. It was the same argument the two women had for Elizabeth's entire lifetime. Audrey and Penelope never got along. Audrey never liked the way Penelope raised her children or how she treated Charles. Penelope never liked the way Audrey always meddled and talked down to her as if she were a child. Same argument, same confrontation, different decade. 

"Elizabeth, why don't we take Aaron and your grandmother home?" Jason said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, sliding up behind her in a display of his unwavering united front with her against all others.

"Grams, I think that would be best." Elizabeth said letting out a long breath and reaching up to pat Jason's hand. She quickly twined their fingers and brought his hand down her shoulder and arm and settled it, with hers, at her waist.

"Well, I am pretty tired. However, I have my car here." Audrey stated smiling at her granddaughter.

"Yes ma'am, but you have had a few glasses of wine. We'll get you and your car home safely. Please let us drive you." Jason reasoned moving to Elizabeth's side and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You are right Jason. Doctor Hardy always said two glasses of wine was my limit and I believe this may be my third." She said while holding up her near empty wine glass. "Driving is probably not a sound decision."

"If it's okay with you, I'll get Georgie to drive your car home and Spinelli can follow her. They may stay out pretty late though. I think the kids have plans after this with their friends." Elizabeth said as she motioned over to the crowd of twenty-somethings all huddled against the far wall.

"They haven't been drinking have they?" Audrey asked as she eyed the group suspiciously. Youngsters were sure different than when she was young. Piercings and tattoos and bawdy language. She sighed as she thought of the golden days when women wore girdles and it would have been scandalous for your bra strap to show. Men wore suits and always a belt. "You never know with kids these days."

"No, no neither of them have had anything tonight." Jason stated with a sound shake of his head then turned to Elizabeth. "I'll go tell them baby. Why don't you say goodbye to everyone and I'll meet you and Audrey at the valet. I'll grab Aaron and his diaper bag from Amy." He pulled her flush with his chest and placed a light kiss to her temple.

"Okay. Grams give Jason your keys." Elizabeth said as she pulled from Jason's arms and reached down on the table next to her and handed her grandmother her clutch.

Audrey pulled her keys and handed them to Jason with a light pat to his hand. "You are a good boy Jason. I don't believe the rumors about you and your partner. My bridge club can sure come up with some dooseys. Elizabeth is lucky to have found you."

"I'm the lucky one Audrey." He assured her with a wink. He then turned and shot a glance at Elizabeth. Kind of a whew-we-scraped-by-that-one look. He then walked to the far side of the room.

"Dad, we're going to take Gram home. I'll see you tomorrow." Elizabeth said walking over to her father and stepmother who were in conversation with Sarah and Billy.

"Okay, Mom you get a good nights sleep and Stella and I will pick you up tomorrow for the wedding around five." He said as he gave his mother a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you son." She smiled and gave a quick nod to Stella.

"We wanna go! We wanna go!" Nicholas hopped up and down tugging on his Aunt's arm.

"Well, I rather expected that." Sarah said as she gave a knowing look at Elizabeth.

"Mom, can we stay at Aunt Elizabeth's house tonight, PLLEEEESSSSEEEE!" Rachel begged.

"If your Aunt and Jason say it's okay."

"Can we Aunt Elizabeth? I'll help you with Aaron and everything. We'll be good, we promise."

"Of course you can sweetheart."

"Do you want me to go upstairs and get them some clothes?" Sarah asked.

"No, they can sleep in two of Jason's t-shirts tonight. Billy is coming over in the morning to hang out with Jason while we all go get our hair and nails done. You can bring them some play clothes then. You'll be there by ten won't you? Our appointment is here at eleven in the salon."

"Sounds like a plan. Billy said he and Jason were going to take Aaron, Rachel and Nicholas over to Carly's? Apparently Carly has a nanny and she has a pizza party planned so Jason and Billy can play with Billy's new gun he got for Christmas at the target range."

"Yep, that's the plan. I'll see you two tomorrow." Elizabeth said leaning in to give her sister a kiss on the cheek. "Come on you two. How about we stop at the store on our way home to get all the makings of a super duper deluxe banana split?"

"Yea!" both kids chimed together.

Sarah quickly hugged and kissed her grandmother and Audrey pulled up the rear of the train of family members slowly working toward the exit of the room. Nicholas turned and grabbed his great-grandmother's hand. "You gonna come eat ice cream with us Gram?"

"No, no dear. You are going to drop me off at my house first."

"Aww Gram, you should come."

"Gram is pretty tired. We'll spend time together after your cousin Chris gets married. Sound good?"

"Yep!" the little boy answered with a beaming smile.

Elizabeth stopped to say good bye to a few other family members and guests then headed to the manager. "Make sure anyone that drinks too much is given a ride home by one of the valets and put everything on our tab. I don't want anyone pulling out any money. No matter how much my Dad protests." She ended with a knowing glint. 

"Yes Ma'am. We have everything ready to your specifications for tomorrow. It will be a beautiful wedding."

"Has the cake's arrival been confirmed?" she asked.

"I am sure the head chef, Rebecca, has taken care of everything but I'll ask her to make sure. Don't worry Ms Webber, everything will be perfect."

"That's what I want to hear. Tell Mr. Morgan we'll be waiting at the car." Turning her head she asked, "Who wants to ride in the back and who wants to sit next to Gram?"

"ME" they both exclaimed.

"Well, Aaron's car seat will be in the middle so one of you has to sit in the back back. Do we need to do eenie meenie miny mo?"

"I'll sit in the back back" Rachel relented. At twelve, she was already starting to show signs of maturity mixed into her still playful childlike demeanor. 

Elizabeth looked down at her "mini-me" and pulled her niece into her side. "For that, you get an extra cherry." And she kissed the top of her head.

Jason made his goodbyes with Aaron in his arms. He went to leave and Mark stepped in front of him. "May I?" He asked as he put his arms out to take Aaron from Jason's side.

Jason looked over at Chris who was intently watching the exchange. Chris made a quick affirmative nod of his head and Jason cleared his throat. "Sure." He said as he handed over the little boy.

"Gramps loves you. Real soon we'll get to spend lots of time together, I promise." Mark said as he kissed the little boys head. Aaron stared at him as if he were a stranger and twisted and turned in his grandfather's arms to reach out for Jason.

"Ja Ja" Aaron whimpered.

Mark closed his eyes in defeat and handed over the child. "Drive safe." He told Jason and walked away.

'_That was cryptic' _Jason thought as he snuggled the child in his arms and strode across the lobby floor toward the front door. Aaron was in the process of reaching up and grabbing on to Jason's nose and giving it a squeeze. Turning his head away from the miniscule fist he looked up and noticed Elizabeth's niece and nephew standing next to her and Audrey. He walked over and whispered into the head valet's ear.

"Jason, Aunt Elizabeth said we get to stop for banana splits!" Nicholas said excitedly.

"Oh she did, did she?" he said looking at her puzzled wondering what in the world she was thinking wanting to feed the kids sweets at nine o'clock at night.

"I said we would stop at the store and get the makings for banana splits. We have to put Aaron down to sleep before any of us can have one." Elizabeth corrected her nephew.

"Since we have the added passengers, I had Maurice get the limo. This way we all have plenty of room."

"I thought Chris and Amy were taking the limo."

"This one's Sonny's. He won't mind."

"Oh, okay. Come here Aaron. You are slobbering all over Jason's shirt."

"Fine with me, I'm never wearing it again anyway." He laughed.

"Why? You look most handsome." Audrey argued.

"Thank you Audrey but pink is not my color."

"It's" Elizabeth was cut off before finishing.

"Salmon, I know baby but it's still pink."

XXXXXXXX

Elizabeth walked downstairs in her pajamas with two of Jason's t-shirts in her hand. She watched from the landing on the stairs as Jason rolled around on the floor with Nicholas. He was showing Jason his Karate moves and Jason was taking the hits as if he were fighting against Bruce Lee. Both were laughing and Rachel spied her Aunt and rolled her eyes then turned her attention back to Hannah Montana on The Disney Channel.

"Okay, I think it's time for bed boys and girl. Do you two want to sleep on the couch or the bed in the office?"

"We'll sleep on the couch. Jason already got us pillows and blankets." Rachel said as she patted the items next to her.

"Alright then. There are new toothbrushes I set out for both of you in the bathroom next to Spinelli's room. Go brush your teeth and put on these t-shirts while I make up the couch."

"Okay" They both chimed happily skipping off to the bathroom.

"You know, we should not have let them eat so much sugar so late at night." Jason said with a warning tone.

"Look who's talking. I believe YOU were the one that had a bigger banana split than all three of ours combined."

"Well, Nick challenged me. Men can't back down to dares Elizabeth. It's just not manly. Besides, I need a lot of energy. I plan on a workout in the bed tonight." He winked and grabbed her hips as she was spreading a sheet on one side of the sectional and tucking it in. He gave a fully clothed thrust and then another at her from behind leaving little doubt of what kind of workout he wanted.

"Jason!" Rachel shrieked.

"Sorry…ummm….I slipped and fell into your Aunt Elizabeth." Jason stammered with blood immediately rising to a dark blush over his cheeks. Elizabeth stopped and turned to catch a glance of his face before looking over at her niece.

"Oh please. I'm not ten. I have even seen some PG-13 movies and a rated R one once." Rachel said as she wagged a punishing finger at Jason. Clearly she had a better handle on what she saw than they thought.

"Uh…Rachel? Maybe you and I need to have a talk?" Elizabeth said, not really sure what she should say to the girl but not really positive she should leave it alone either. She turned to Jason and whispered, "Go get the other can of Redi-whip. The chocolate flavored one. I'll be upstairs in a few minutes."

Jason gave her a half smiling wince and walked to the kitchen then practically sprinted through the dining-room to avoid Rachel's line of sight to get to the stairs with the can of whipped cream tucked under his shirt. He didn't look back for fear of catching the eyes of the twelve year old.

"What'cha got Jason?" came the sounds of Nickolas' curiosity.

"Ummm…Nothing Nick. Get to bed, I'll see you in the morning and you and I will go for that run on the beach with the dogs." Jason said as he took the stairs two at a time.

Elizabeth looked up to see his apologetic glance and then looked over at her niece and nephew and shrugged. "Come here you two. Aunt Elizabeth wants to talk to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry about that." Jason said as Elizabeth entered the room. "How did it go down there?"

"Oh, fine I guess. I didn't go into it too much. I just discussed how you and I weren't married but we love each other like a married couple and sleep in the same room. That, of course, prompted quite a few questions from Nick. I told him to ask you tomorrow on your run so you have all night to prepare" she laughed. "Then I pulled Rachel into the kitchen to make sure she didn't have any questions about what she had specifically seen you do. She's fine. I think maybe my sister needs to have _The Talk_ with her. She's more advanced at twelve than I was at fifteen."

"Well I didn't help much, did I?" he said apologetically closing his travel book on The Netherlands and set it on the table next to him.

"No, you didn't. It was weird though."

"Weird how?" he asked as he climbed over on his knees and pulled her down on the bed into his lap. He placed a kiss to her back between her shoulder blades just below the nape of her neck.

"Well, Rachel said I can't have anymore babies. Almost as if she knew about the miscarriage. I'm sure Sarah wouldn't have told the kids about that. And the way Rachel said it was like the baby had been born. It was just….weird."

Jason tensed up at her last statement. He knew that Rachel would remember Cameron and wondered if the young teen had accidentally meant him in her conversation about not having any more babies. He pulled her in tight and hugged her hard. Leaving the words he wanted to say unspoken and deep in his conscience.

"Honey? Does it bother you that we can't have children?" she asked turning in his arms to face him.

"Uh…no" he said holding his breath.

"That's not very convincing. Look, we've never really talked about it. I know I never wanted to have kids but if a child would make you happy, then it would make me happy. I guess I never really asked you if you wanted to be a father. I love you Jason. I would do anything for you. You know that, right?"

Before he could answer since he was carefully weighing his words, she spoke again. "I know I can't have children but we could adopt or find a surrogate if you wanted a child of your own. I don't want you to be with me if I can't fulfill all of your life's dreams."

"You are my life's dream. I'm just afraid that I'll wake up soon." He said with a kiss to her forehead. He wanted this conversation to stop. There was so much left hanging in the balance right now. He just wanted to get past the wedding so that he could then focus on Cameron. If he could bring Cameron home to her then all the possibilities came open for them. He wanted to tell her that she _could_ have children. He wanted to tell her that Rachel _did_ mean she already had a child. He wanted to tell her _everything_ would be alright with them. Soon. 

But he couldn't tell her what he was thinking. Dr. Winters had impressed him that afternoon. He left their conversation feeling like the weight of the world now rested squarely on his shoulders. HE could be the one to pull her from a nightmare he hadn't even known she was having. One she didn't know she was living.

"So you don't want children?" she asked looking for the truth in his eyes. She noticed a glint of fear in them and it confused her.

He turned away from her because he couldn't lie to her face. She knew him too well. He simply said, "Why don't we get past this wedding tomorrow and then we'll talk. Besides, with Amy and Chris going on their honeymoon, we'll have a whole week of twenty-four hour parenting with Aaron. That may be all the birth control we need to make the decision." He hoped that would end the conversation. He was wrong.

"Jason, you need to be honest with me. I don't want to be the one that keeps you from having everything you want out of life. I love you too much for that. You give me everything and what can I give you? Nothing."

"HEY, your love is not _NOTHING_ to me. It's _EVERYTHING_! Now that I know what it's like to be loved by you, to spend every day loving you, to climb in _this_ bed" he marked it by pounding his fist into the mattress "and wake up with you in my arms…baby…you just don't know. I can never tell you or show you what you mean to me. I don't care about money or power or family or even breathing if I can't do it or have it with you. Sure, I can buy you diamonds. I could buy you a house that three of these condos fit in. I can buy you your own island but that doesn't compare to you looking me in the eyes and telling me you love me. I don't feel worthy sometimes. Your love is the greatest gift I'll ever receive."

He was looking straight at her now. He watched as the tears welled up in her sapphire eyes. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek and used the pad of his thumb to swipe away the one that shed. "Please don't ever tell me that you give me nothing because the truth is you give me everything."

"I just worry that" she started but he pressed his lips to hers stopping her words. His hand moved from her cheek to her neck as he pulled her in close. His tongue slipped past her full lips and mated with hers.

She pulled away and looked at him. "I love you Jason Morgan."

"See, that's my dream. It's all I want in this world. Those three little words from your lips meant for me. It's everything. _YOU'RE_ everything. I'll do everything in my power and give all that I have to keep hearing you say that to me."


	52. Now's Not a Good Time

**Chapter 52**

**Now's Not a Good Time**

He woke up to his cell phone ringing. He was exhausted. After their brief conversation, the passion inside both of them burst. They made love with a fury. Nothing was enough. They couldn't get satiated. The bed, the floor, the dresser, the chair, the wall, the closet. Every inch of that room was used. They made love with a yearning they hadn't experienced before. Hours later they laid in each others arms barely able to move, barely able to breathe. Now, after just the briefest of naps, his phone was ringing.

He glanced over at the clock on her side of the bed. 1:28AM He'd only been asleep for about fifteen minutes. He moved to pick up his cell phone off the bedside table. He tried gingerly to reach the phone without waking Elizabeth. She had only been asleep for thirty minutes. He rolled and she started to move with him and then she yelped. A strand of her curls was stuck like glue to his chest. 

They should have showered after their last bout of sex. The chocolate Redi-whip was stuck all over them. Now her hair was glued to his chest. Everything was sticky. He knew they shouldn't have used the stuff but what started out as just a little flavored foreplay quickly became insane. They had used the whole can. He leaned up looking down at his chest and peeling her hair from just below his right nipple. Once the curl was free he saw the brownish stain of the cursive E she drew on him then licked off. That was the end of the can and the end of Elizabeth. She laid her head next to the E for the longest time slowly licking the cocoa confection away. She was almost done when he heard her breathing slow. Then the light snort of the sign she was sleeping. He wiped off the rest from his own chest with one long finger and licked it clean. 

He laid there thinking about this tiny woman in his arms. She was so beautiful. She was strong and confident. She was one of the smartest people he had ever met and had a personality that drew everyone to her. He now understood more about her than he even thought he would. 

For months she had been a puzzle. He didn't mind knowing that he didn't have all the pieces. He trusted her and the secrets she held didn't make that trust falter. When she looked into his eyes, he knew he didn't need all the pieces of the puzzle. However, within days, weeks, he now had all the pieces. She wasn't keeping secrets from him. She was the one being kept in the dark. It was the secrets of others that made her a puzzle. Now he was one of the ones keeping the secrets. He knew he wouldn't be able to for long. Although, if it kept her safe and happy, which according to Dr. Winters it did, he would gladly betray her trust and keeps the secrets her family had shrouded her in.

The ringing of his cell phone again pulled him from his thoughts. "Yeah" he said into the phone. It was Sonny. Sonny would never call if it wasn't important. 

"Jason, we've got trouble."

Sitting up and gently placing Elizabeth over on her side of the bed he swung his legs over the side and winced slightly as he noticed his ass cheeks were stuck to the sheets. Peeling the sheet from him he asked, "What's going on?"

"Frank Smith just paid me a visit. He says he's in town for business AND pleasure. He said this was our only warning. Jason, he said this was YOUR only warning."

"What the fuck does he want with me?"

"I don't know man. I called Johnny and Francis and told them to get over to your place immediately. Where is everyone?"

"Um…I don't know. It's just Elizabeth and Aaron here. Shit, her niece and nephew are here too. I don't even know if Chris and Amy or Spinelli have gotten home yet." He was up off the bed and pulling on his jeans. Again a pained look crossed his face as he tried to adjust himself and was peeling skin away from skin from his balls to his cock.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked suddenly worried that Sonny didn't have his own guards in place. 

"Yeah man, Greystone is locked up tight. Max is over at Carly's with the boys. Steven went with him to do perimeter and Max is staying in the hall outside the boys rooms tonight. Milo is here with me and Rocco's got perimeter."

"What the fuck does he mean he's here for business AND pleasure. What kind of game is he playing? And why does he keep singling out me…and Elizabeth? I know that damn picture of her used for target practice came from that bastard."

"I know. None of it makes sense. Even Luke hasn't been able to find out anything. He hasn't asked for property, territory or product. He hasn't asked to use shipping lanes or dock or warehouse space. I don't know what we have that he wants."

"Maybe it's my ELQ stock. Didn't you say his son went after that before?"

"Yeah but why would he want yours? He'd be better off going for Tracy's or Ned's or Edward's, someone that has enough to have a controlling interest."

Now downstairs and searching the empty rooms. Spinelli wasn't there and neither were Chris and Amy. Just as he expected. The kids were going to do midnight cosmic bowing and then catch the Rocky Horror Picture Show at the theatre. He didn't expect them until at least four. He went over to the crib and pulled the blanket up on Aaron. He went to rub his hand through Aaron's tiny brown curly locks but thought better of it. He didn't need to get chocolate all over everyone.

"Sonny, I need to get past this damn wedding first. I can't let this touch Elizabeth. I know all the guys are invited to the wedding but we need them running bomb sweeps and full alert security tomorrow. They can't be socializing like we planned. I want all the guards on duty and…never mind. I'll talk to all of them first thing tomorrow morning. You just show up with Carly and the boys. I'll take care of the security."

"It's what you do best. Listen man, you take care of YOUR family tonight. I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow."

"No, meet us at Carly's at noon. I need to talk to you about a lot of stuff. Oh, and call Doug. I want him in on this too. He needs to be aware of what's going on. Even though Elizabeth's on vacation next week, he needs to be in on the loop so he can protect her when she goes back to work."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at Carly's. Watch your back."

Jason hung up the phone just as Francis and Johnny were walking in the door. 

"You guys up to speed?" he asked as he pulled the blanket up and tucked Rachel in on the couch.

"Yeah Jase. I'll take perimeter and Francis will stay in here with the kids. I called Spinelli and they're on their way home now." Johnny said as he checked the cameras on the monitor under the kitchen cabinets.

"And I'll have their progress tracked on the computer in a minute. Don't worry, we got it covered." Francis stated as he pulled open the laptop on the counter. "Go back to bed. Your family is safe."

"For some reason, I just don't believe that right now." Jason said as he turned to walk up the stairs.

Once in the room he noticed the angel sleeping in his bed. "What does Frank Smith want with you?"


	53. Damien Millhouse Spinelli

Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**Damien Millhouse Spinelli**

"Sonny, I don't understand why this Smith guy is targeting Elizabeth. I mean, I didn't even work for you back then. I was Jason Quartermaine. Dull, innocent, stand up guy, pre-med Jason Quartermaine. How is it that I am even on his radar?"

"Jase, I don't know man. But all signs indicate that his threats are angled at you by way of Elizabeth. He knows THAT is the way to get to you. Now we need to get a step ahead of him and figure out why. You said that when he shot you he said something about _this one's for Damien_. Do you know who Damien is?" Sonny asked as he moved over to the window to watch the kids in Carly's back yard playing.

Jason slid up beside him and watched the kids with him. All of the kids got along from the start. Jason smiled as he watched Michael and Rachel off in the corner of the yard talking while he swung her on the tree swing. Those two hit it off immediately. Then he noticed Billy and the scowl on his face while watching the red-haired teen ogling the pretty little blonde. He smirked but then dropped the smile turning his attention back to Sonny.

"Well, only what you told me about him and what I had read in the papers about his murder trial. He died in the Ward House fire. He's Kevin's son. It turned out that Justus was the actual person who killed him instead of Laura Spencer. What does that have to do with me? Is this because Justus was my cousin?"

"Yeah maybe but that doesn't make any sense. And Frank was supposed to be dead at the time. I really thought he was dead." Sonny shook his head muttering the words as he turned around and walked over to the couch in Carly's library.

"That's what you were supposed to think. Sonny, you know how easy it is to be _dead_. Hell we've played that ruse a few times ourselves. But twelve years later? Why wait so long and why me? Surely this can't be over Justus. He hasn't come after our holdings, territory, shipments. What the fuck does he want?"

"Well, if Frank isn't dead then maybe Damien isn't either. But what does that have to do with Elizabeth. Do you think maybe she has unknowingly done something? Maybe she fired someone or….no, it can't be that. Why would he come through us if it were something as trivial as that? Listen, get that Spinelli kid to try to track down where Frank is staying in town. I should have had a guard following him after he left Greystone last night but all I could think of was to get more security on Carly and the kids."

"Okay, I talked to the guards this morning. Unknowingly everyone will be walking through a full body scan at the entrance of Towers. We'll know who's packing. That's a start. Also, Spinelli had camera surveillance set up for a three block radius. No one goes anywhere or around any corner without our cameras catching them. We've got another dozen guys on their way down from Port Charles now. They are bringing their wives or girlfriends as cover. One will be on Monica's arm the whole time so being my mother; she'll be in the inner circle of family with him. They'll all be explained as simply mine and Elizabeth's guests for the wedding. They'll be able to mingle in the crowd while Max, Johnny and the boys can keep a nonchalant perimeter."

Jason looked down at his watch. 2:30 "I've gotta go. The wedding is in four hours and I've got to meet up with Elizabeth and explain all of this to her."

Sonny gave him a warning look.

"I won't explain _everything_ but she has to know about the extra people at the wedding. Hey, by the way, I need to tell you something else. Elizabeth has a son, Cameron."

Sonny looked up at him in surprise, "What?"

Jason sat down on the couch and Sonny followed. Jason gave the full context of the situation and explained how he was searching for her son now. Sonny was surprisingly calm through the entire story finally ending with, "Well that finally explains why you have been so distracted lately. Let me know if I can do anything to help."

Just then Spinelli burst through the door. "Stonecold, it is of dire need that I speak with you privately."

"Finally, you said something I can understand. Whatever you have to say to Jason you can say in front of me." Sonny said as he stood and walked over closing the door behind the young man.

"Yes Mr. Corinthos Sir…I mean No. I beseech you leave us isolated to confer concealed" Spinelli stammered rocking back and forth wringing his hands.

"And now I don't understand a word you are saying again. Speak English Spinelli or God help me I'll…"

"Spinelli, just say what you have to say. Sonny knows about Cameron now. Is this about him?" Jason said as he put a hand on Spinelli's shoulder squeezing to make Spinelli stop moving."

"Um…well, yes, no, yes. I uh…"

Pinching the bridge of his nose realizing the boy was extremely nervous Jason barked, "Whatever it is Spinelli, just spit it out. I don't have time to decipher your puzzling behavior."

"Yes Master. You know how I now have the DNA information needed from your sisters visit with the little guy we assume to be Cameron."

"Yes, go on."

"Well, I put it into my databank and…well…uh…"

"**Spinelli**" Jason warned shooting him a lethal glare.

"Well, okay, you know that I have all of our DNA information in the databank as well. Just in case…" He shot a look over at Sonny, "in case one of us comes up missing or presumed dead."

"What the fuck? Do you have mine?" Sonny asked stalking toward the younger man.

"Yes Mr. Corinthos Sir. I have everyone's down to the Sweet Songstress' dogs and Michael and Morgan's guinea pig."

"Sonny, leave it alone for now." Jason said knowing his boss was fuming over not being made aware of this. Turning back to Spinelli, "So what did you find out? Is he related to Elizabeth and Chris?"

"Yes, he is and…."

"**AND WHAT**?" Jason yelled growing more and more aggravated with the computer 

genius.

"And me."

"And you what?" Sonny asked placing a hand on the young man's shoulder leading him over to the chair and pushing him down into it because he was rocking back and forth so much it was making Sonny seasick.

"He's related to me. His DNA matched mine in a way that would make him my sibling. So I compared mine and Chris'. We are an exact match. We share a mother and a father."

Jason's eyes widened. He could not believe he was hearing this. This had to be a mistake. Although he knew it wasn't. The kid may be weird. The kid may have strange language and habits. The kid may even be incredibly annoying. However, the one thing he wasn't was a liar. And his computer skills were above reproach.

"What the fuck do you mean you and Chris share a mother and a father? How can that be?"

"Well, you know I was raised by my Granny. She never told me much about my mother and father. I guess Mark St. Clair is my father and the woman in Pennsylvania is my mother. Chris and I are definitely brothers. Two years and seven months apart. That was around the time that Chris' mother left his father never to return."

A spark clicked in Sonny's head. The pieces were starting to fall in place around him. The mysteries were unfolding and the threat becoming clear. The threat wasn't so much because of Elizabeth as it was those surrounding her.

"Jason, I think I know where the threat is coming from and why." Sonny said confidently.

"What are you thinking Sonny? Who? Why?" Jason asked looking his best friend and mentor in the eyes. He always trusted Sonny's instincts and process of reasoning. Just as Sonny trusted his.

"Spinelli, tell me your full name." Sonny said looking at the young computer hacker.

Jason's jaw hit the floor realizing what Sonny had just deduced. His mind started swirling. He was lost in thought as his protégé slowly announced his name.

"Damien Millhouse Spinelli"


	54. Have Faith When the Rain Falls

Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**Have Faith When the Rain Falls**

Jason was reeling. Spinelli, _**his **_little Spinelli, was some how related to Frank and Damien Smith. He could not wrap his mind around this fact. And it had to be a fact, not fiction, because no other explanation fit. His immediate reaction was that Spinelli was sent as a spy, an infiltrator to his and Sonny's organization. Then he quickly dismissed that theory. Over the past year and a half, Spinelli would have gained plenty of ammunition were he there to take the Corinthos Organization down or allow his father and grandfather to invade the Corinthos Territories. Hell, Spinelli knew where and how much money every offshore bank account held for Jason AND Sonny. That alone could bring them down since he also knew the illegal activities Jason and Sonny did to fill those offshore accounts.

Spinelli came into Jason's life during the Alcazar threat back when he and Sam were running from the law. Spinelli knew Jason had killed Alcazar. If this were a set up, Spinelli would not have worked so hard to assist Diane in getting him cleared of the murder charges. The boy was just eighteen and in college. There was no way that _**he**_ would have been planted by the Smith's back then. His immaturity and lack of knowledge in the underworld had nearly gotten all three of them killed back then. Nope, Spinelli isn't a threat to Jason, Sonny or their empire.

Spinelli was also one instrumental in helping them relocate. Jason needed to get away from Sam after he and Sonny found out Sam was a con artist looking to score big with Jax then Sonny and finally Jason. Spinelli discovered her previous marriages and with the heat that was on them in Port Charles, it was a sound business decision to move their operations down the Atlantic Coast. Leaving Sam and all the others behind.

The other factor that made Jason 100 sure that Spinelli was no threat was the boy's reaction to the news that he was related by both mother and father to his closest friend Chris St. Clair. The boy was a wreck. He had more questions regarding the situation than Sonny or Jason had. He was looking to Jason for guidance and comfort. How could the coincidences be any greater?

Jason looked down at the boy and saw the look of sheer terror in his eyes. He was fidgeting and kept looking between Jason and Sonny. Sonny, on the other hand, was exuding that calm, cool demeanor that he always displayed during times like this. He was always in control when the walls were seemingly falling down around him. Jason was not. Sure, Jason always presented a hardened, tough, 'stone cold' presence when in the company of those on the outside but when the chips were falling and he was with his mentor and his protégé, he would pace and talk aloud the questions and answers running through his mind.

"If Spinelli and Chris share both mother and father, maybe Chris is adopted." Jason reasoned as he was furiously wearing a hole in Carly's Persian rug that rested in front of the fireplace in her library/office.

"Well, that can't be it because the boy we believe to be Cameron is a sibling. Spinelli has confirmed that. So they have to share at least the father because Elizabeth gave birth to Cameron." Sonny replied sitting in the high backed deep red leather chair behind the monstrous mahogany desk. He watched as his friend and partner paced back and forth. He leaned up resting his elbows on the desk and looked over at Spinelli.

"Is it possible you made a mistake?" Sonny asked of Spinelli which caused Jason to stop, hands firmly on hips, and staring at the boy as well.

"No Sir, Mr. Corinthos Sir. I was using The Jackal's DNA markings to act as a contradictory agent against my former best bud and now oblivious older brother to compare to the littlest bro." Spinelli replied.

"What the hell did you just say? Spinelli, if you don't speak English I am going to scalp you." Sonny replied rubbing his hand over his face in aggravation as he again leaned back in the chair.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Corinthos Sir. I said I used my DNA markings to show the differences in someone with no blood relation to compare to Chris and Cameron's. Unfortunately, my markings nearly mirrored Chris' which is how I know for certain that Chris and I share both a mother and a father. Cameron's shows similarity to ours but also similarity to Elizabeth. I then used Carly's DNA markings to act as the contrast to all of us. The Valkyrie is _**definitely not**_ related to any of us." Looking over at his own mentor and father figure he asked, "Stonecold? What does this mean? What is going to happen to me?"

"Nothing Spinelli. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Jason assured the young man with a slight smile curling the edge of his lips. He then turned and started pacing again.

Relief washed over Spinelli's face as he leaned back in the chair he was seated in and looked over at Sonny. "What should I do now?"

"We need to know everything you know about your family. Starting with your grandparents that raised you." Sonny said calmly standing up from the desk chair and moving over to the couch next to Spinelli.

"Well, my Granny is the one that raised me. I don't have any Aunts or Uncles or other relatives that I am aware of. Well, I guess I do now." Spinelli said bowing his head and looking up through his mass of messy brown hair that hung over his eyes.

"Do you know anything about your name? Spinelli, Damien or Mill…what did you say it was?" Jason asked still pacing in front of the fireplace across from Sonny and Spinelli who both watched him move back and forth.

"Millhouse. Damien Millhouse Spinelli. Well, Spinelli I know was the last name of my Granny and her third husband. He died when I was three so I don't remember him at all. Millhouse was apparently my mother's maiden name and Damien was my father's name. That much I do know."

"Who told you this?" Sonny asked sitting up and leaning both elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together in the open space between them. He dropped his head as if pondering a response that had not yet been given.

"Well, my Granny did. She told me that my father had died shortly after I was born in a fire and that my mother tried to raise me but got hooked on drugs and wound up overdosing. That's how I came to live with Granny when I was just a year old." The computer genius replied. "Come to think of it, Granny was always very vague when I asked about my parents or their death."

"I think we need to talk to your Grandmother. Jason, I can fly to Tennessee today with Spinelli while you handle everything here." Sonny proclaimed.

"No, Spinelli has to be here for the wedding. He's the best man." Jason stated in monotone indifference to Sonny's offer. He stopped pacing and watched the kids playing out the window. He smiled slightly as he watched Michael chasing Rachel in the yard with a Nerf ball in his hand poised to throw it at her as soon as he got close enough. Suddenly it hit him. "A birth certificate. Spinelli, I need to see your birth certificate. Actually, I need you to search and find a few birth certificates. Do you have your birth certificate?"

"Affirmative Stonecold. I have it scanned in my trusty laptop right here." He said as he patted the army green satchel he always wore over his shoulder carrying his laptop.

"Where are you going with this Jase?" Sonny asked as he rose to his feet and walked over to stand beside his right hand man.

"Well, assuming that Spinelli's birth certificate actually shows his parents real names, we can research those birth certificates to somehow piece the puzzles together. If it turns out that Mark St. Clair is really Damien Smith we are in more danger than we realized. It would also beg to wonder what Chris actually knows. If Spinelli's parents are dead then who is Mark St. Clair and who is the woman in…" reality smacked Jason in the head. It hit him so hard he felt his knees go weak.

"Sonny, Chris' mother lives in Pennsylvania." Jason scrubbed his face and then looked back down at Sonny with the widest eyes Sonny had ever seen on the face of his Enforcer. "The plates on the cars that Frank Smith and his hitmen were in had Pennsylvania plates. So did…"

"The car you said looked familiar in the parking lot of that motel you were investigating from the bull's-eye threat against Elizabeth after Thanksgiving." Sonny finished as the two men were starting to think as one in piecing the puzzle together. Sonny took his usual stance casually leaning to his right with his right hand in his pocket and his left hand curled under his chin tapping his lips with his forefinger.

"Um Stonecold? Mr. Corinthos Sir? The Jackal, I – I – I mean, I was born in Pennsylvania." Spinelli shakily spat.

"Then we start there!" Sonny declared.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The day was going perfectly aside from this morning in the bedroom. Elizabeth was too preoccupied with last minute wedding preparations running though her head and Jason was preoccupied himself for reasons Elizabeth didn't know. 'Probably business, I hope he doesn't have to leave town anytime soon' she thought while the little Korean girl massaged her feet. Her hair was already in rollers and she had a mud mask on her face. Her finger nails were already painted the brightest red to match her dress.

Sarah was sitting next to her getting the same treatment of a pedicure. They both laughed every time they heard Amy screaming in agony from the enclosed "Wax Room" behind them.

"She really should have had that done a few days ago." Sarah said as she inspected her nails.

"I told her to but she wanted it to be freshly bare for her wedding night. I don't know how she can do it. There is no way I would allow someone to wax me down there." Elizabeth replied. "A razor is fine with me." She looked at the attendant giving her the pedicure. "Use the same color as my fingernails please."

"You and Jason sure acted strange when Billy and I got to your house this morning. What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. We tried to fool around this morning but both of us were so preoccupied in our mind we just finally gave up trying. That's never happened to us before."

"Well, try having two nosey kids in the house. You find that even when preoccupied, sex is necessary and you cherish the moments when you can get it. Hell, Billy and I have perfected the art of closet sex. We climb into my walk-in closet to fool around on a Saturday when the kids are home. Five minutes and we're good as gold." Sarah laughed.

"Sarah, we better shut up. Mom's hair dryer just turned off. She'll hear everything." Elizabeth whispered as she pointed across to their mother.

"Did I tell you Jason's mother is on her way here from Port Charles, New York? She'll be here around four-ish. I can't wait for you guys to meet her. She's really nice. I wish his sister could have come. Something about problems with Spencer. I heard Jason on the phone with her two days ago and he said 'that little boy'. Odd how he refers to his own nephew as if he were a stranger."

"Ehh, guys are like that." Sarah responded fluffing it off with a wave of her hand into the air.

Just then another shrill of a scream came from the back room.

"That girl is going to be in too much pain to consummate her marriage tonight" Penelope stated as she walked over to the pedicure massage chair next to Elizabeth and climbed in.

"I think Aaron proves they don't really need to consummate it, huh? Speaking of Aaron, I hope the kids are having a good time." Elizabeth said looking at her watch. "Jason and Billy should be on their way back from the firing range to pick them up and bring them here. Only four and a half hours to go. I can't wait for this to be over. I am a nervous wreck."

"Well, the only thing you should be worried about is whether it rains or not. The ceremony across the street at Metro Park will be impossible in the rain. It sure looked bad outside when I was on the balcony earlier. By the way, Elizabeth, remind me to thank Jason for the suite he rented for us. It's just beautiful. Bob and I had our breakfast on the balcony. It was beautiful, a little chilly but beautiful."

"Well, if it rains, it's supposed to be good luck for the marriage. Some old wives tale I am sure but even so…I have it all taken care of. The atrium in the center lobby will be quickly made into the area where we hold the ceremony. The owner, Mr. Austin, agreed to block off the entrances and allow us to set up under the skylights around the fountain." She stated. She knew she was lying because Jason actually owned the building but to keep up the ruse, Mr. Austin would be forever known as the owner. "The people that live here can go around to the garage entrance elevators. Anyone else will just have to wait the thirty minutes to an hour until we are through. The stores, the dry cleaner and this salon will be closed and the café and attached banquet hall are already ours so there shouldn't be too many people coming through here between six and seven. I think we have it all covered. Although, I really hope it doesn't rain around the time of the ceremony. The pictures will be beautiful in the park along the riverbank."

"Well Doodle, if you had taken my advice, the pictures would be done before the ceremony and you could get those river photos in the daylight." Penelope spewed with a raised eyebrow telling Elizabeth that _mummy is always right._

"Mom, we've been over this. Amy wants it to be real traditional. The groom doesn't see the bride before the wedding. Why do you think she stayed at her parent's house last night? Although why she wanted to stay there, I'll never know." Elizabeth reasoned while she watched her mother roll her eyes at the word **'traditional'.** Elizabeth knew what she meant. The fact that Aaron came before the wedding was non-traditional enough for the uptight, opinionated, snobby Penelope Hardy Webber Stanford

"I stayed there to keep my parents sober today. I took the morning shift and my brother Fred has the midday shift. They will be sober when they get to the wedding. Now what happens from there, I don't know but at least they won't be stumbling while being led down the aisle to their seats. Fred promised." Amy said as she sashayed around the salon in a black silk robe from the waxing room over to the hair and make-up chair.

"Well that's a relief." Penelope said. "Your parents were awful last time I was around them."

"MOM! Shut up. Amy doesn't need your opinion about her parents today." Elizabeth yelled. Looking up she noticed Mark standing just outside the salon with an older man.

"I wonder who that is with Mark and why is Mark here so early?" Elizabeth said to no one in particular.

Both men peered into the window of the salon and Elizabeth gave a slight smile and a quick wave of her hand. Both men immediately turned their heads and headed away from her sightline.

'Odd' she thought and then as quick as the odd feeling filled her body, it went away and the five girls, Georgie included, were chatting away again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I got it! The Jackal is the master of all cyberspace!" Spinelli exclaimed fists raised in the air victorious.

"What'd you find?" Jason asked peering over the young man's shoulder. Jason really had no doubts. Spinelli had perfected the art of hacking into the unhackable government computers.

"Well, the most peculiar piece of news would probably be that my Granny was the first wife of Frank Smith. They had a son named Damien Christopher Smith. Damien changed his name to Marcus Aaron St. Clair a long time ago which happens to be my Granny's maiden name. St. Clair that is. He then had a son Christopher Aaron St. Clair who we all know. He then fathered me. Although my birth certificate states Damien Marcus Carlin as the father and Hope Millhouse Carlin as my mother. Now, Millhouse is Hope, my mother's, maiden name and Carlin….Well, I haven't found where Carlin came from. But I am running a search however, interestingly enough, the Port Charles Gazette has a story about a sleazy reporter named Mark Carlin. Robin Scorpio's mother Anna Devane would remember him. He turned up dead from a fire in 1988. Right around the time that Mark or Damien…whichever…put that name on my birth certificate. I was originally Damien Millhouse Carlin and my Granny changed my name when she took custody of me. Now Chris….his birth certificate says Christopher Aaron St. Clair whose father is Marcus Aaron St. Clair and whose mother is Faith Millhouse Roscoe…" Spinelli stopped realizing that the room had fallen silent and still. He looked up and noticed both fearsome mobsters hanging on his, the Jackal's, every word.

Feeling a bit proud of himself he closed his laptop and clasping his hands together and twisting them around and up toward his chest he said, "I think that should be enough to get us started."

Silence filled the room.

Stunned silence.

Finally Sonny broke the silence with an earth shattering, mind blowing, dread evolving final statement. "Faith Roscoe, it can't be. Frank Smith is here in Fort Jackson. Whatever his plans be it revenge or reconciliation the wedding is the catalyst. He'll have everyone in one room from his son, his two grandsons and his great grandson. Obviously, he already has control of his other grandson, Cameron. The only question is whether Damien…ehhh….Mark involved. If he is, we've been being set up from the time you met Elizabeth. And if Faith Millhouse Roscoe is the same Faith Roscoe we know, then a bloodbath is inevitable. She would have to be working with Frank or Mark or both. We're all dressing up nicely today to walk into a trap. Hell, think about it…They'll be able to exact their revenge on all of us. Our family, our guards, our…They aren't after Elizabeth, they are after…."

All eyes turned and focused on Spinelli who sunk as far as he could into his chair.

"Master?" Spinelli gulped.


	55. Kiss My Grits

Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**Kiss My Grits**

"_Hey Jase, I hate leaving this message on your voicemail but I guess you are busy with the wedding. We've got him. Well, we kind of took him. Call me as soon as you get this. Nicholas' jet is on standby waiting for you to tell us to bring him to you."_ Jason stared down at his phone after hearing his sister's illegal admission. Had she really kidnapped Cameron from the orphanage? What is she thinking?

"_Mr. Morgan, this is Frederico Suarez. I need to talk with you immediately. It is about Elizabeth and can no longer wait. Call me as soon as you get this message."_ Jason now felt like he was being punched in the gut. He felt like a helpless man lying in the road while being attacked from all sides by rabid dogs. Frank Smith, Damien Smith, Spinelli, Elizabeth and Cameron, Emily kidnapping Cameron, if that is truly what she did, and now Frederico Suarez, a man he hoped he would never hear from again, needed to speak with him.

For the first time in…forever…that he could remember he honestly did not know what to do. He looked to his mentor for guidance but Sonny had proved to be just as baffled as to their next step. Except, of course, they both agreed that their first move was taking a pre-emptive strike against the Smiths. **That** he and Sonny both agreed needed to be soon, swift and significant. However, if the wedding was where this would have to play out, how could he protect everyone? There were sure to be at least two hundred people there when you included guests, the wedding party and the staff, _his_ staff, working the wedding and reception. And of course, the wedding ceremony was to be held outside. Even with a three block radius of surveillance, which Spinelli had just confirmed was in place, there were too many variables. There were too many open outlets for an attack. Seeing them on camera after the fact would do nothing to keep those in attendance out of harms way.

Jason was fastening Aaron's car carrier seat belts while every possible scenario was playing in vivid color in his mind. The worry was written in bold capital letters across his face.

"Hey man, what's going on? I mean, I know we couldn't go shootin' 'cause you had a meeting but you look like someone just shot your prize pig." Billy drawled in his deep country accent.

Jason just looked up at his friend and stared. His jaw was set so tight his clenched teeth were starting to ache. He wanted to call off the wedding. He wanted to grab _his_ family, yes _**HIS**_ family, and simply jet to Sonny's island. However, the Corinthos Organization never retreated as cowards. Sure, they had moved their base of operations but were still the strongest family in New York. **That** he and Sonny made clear from the start. It ruffled a few feathers and admittedly Jason, as well as Johnny, had ample amounts of blood on their hands from the move the new positioning and retention of power. However, in the end, almost two years later, they were even larger and stronger and controlled more of the East Coast than when they set this plan into motion.

The biggest difference is, aside from the fact that they get arrested over fifty percent of the time that any one of the key players in the Corinthos Organization sets foot in Port Charles, none had received as much as a mere parking ticket in Fort Jackson. Which proved to be the most beneficial. Their organization was flying well below the radar of the Fort Jackson Police Department.

Yet now the threat had moved to their new location. Jason himself had welcomed the threat in with open arms. Well, he let Elizabeth and subsequently the Smith family in with his arms outstretched. Jason shook the thought from his head, 'Elizabeth must be just as clueless. Wasn't she?' Sure she was….But what about Chris?

Chris certainly made no bones about the fact that he understood what Jason's other _job_ was. He was even so bold as to ask one morning whether Jason actually knew how many people he had killed. Jason remained silent, not dignifying the young man with an answer, partly to avoid any type of admission of guilt and partly because Jason had no clue as to the exact number of lives he had taken. One thing was for sure, which was also why he was the most feared Enforcer in the underworld, he never took a life in an undignified manner. He never set bombs or cut brake lines. He looked his target in the eyes before he shot them there. Jason and Sonny both agreed on the honor of their positions. Criminals or not, they weren't regular street punks. And they demanded the respect they had earned and gave it back gladly, first to their own, then to their alliances. It was the way Sonny had taught Jason. It was what allowed them to hold their head high. It was the loyalty, honor, trust and respect that made them the powerhouse of the east coast.

"Hay man, you wanna let me drive before you run us off the dadgum road?" Billy pulled Jason from his thoughts and he noticed they were halfway across town and he didn't remember even starting the SUV.

He looked over at Billy and sighed, "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"Well, you don't have to tell me nothin'. I can see it plain as day that you aren't all here with us." He said as he motioned with his arm around the cabin of the SUV.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Listen, if you need help with something, I'm here to help. You don't grow up in the woods of Georgia without learnin a thing or two about survival of the fittest, or should I say survival of the one armed with the biggest arsenal." He stated confidently tapping his hand on his pistol holstered to his ribcage.

Looking into the rearview mirror and seeing all three kids staring intently at the front seat Jason pulled one finger to his lips in a silent plea for Billy to stop talking. "I'll talk to you later. I may actually need your help once I figure out what to do."

They rode the rest of the way to Towers in silence. Except for the babbling and innocent conversations among the youngsters in the back seat. Once they crossed the bridge over the river Jason's phone rang.

"Yeah"

"Jason?" the deep husky voice questioned.

"You got me. What's up?"

"Well, I need to talk to you. It's urgent. Well, actually I need you to meet Frederico Suarez and me. NOW. Elizabeth is in danger."

Forgetting the people privy to his side of the conversation, "Doug what the fuck do you mean YOU and SUAREZ? What the hell is going on?"

Jason looked over to the light tap on his arm by Billy. Brows drawn down and close together on Billy's face and the sideways shake of his head caused Jason to realize the kids just heard his last statement. Knowing he wasn't going to let this conversation hold, he pulled over to a side street, put the vehicle in park and jumped out. Pacing back and forth in front of the Porsche, Jason started in again.

"Doug, last week you told Max that everything is fine. You never said a word about Frederico Suarez. What the fuck is going on? Why do YOU now say that Elizabeth is in danger?"

"Well, we would prefer to discuss this in person Jason. Frederico and I have discovered something recently that you need to know about. If you won't talk to us, our next step is to go straight to Elizabeth. She's in real danger and she needs..."

"I already know about the threat and I am taking care of it. Has Mark been by her office this week?" Jason interrupted, jumping to the conclusion that they thought Mark was harassing Elizabeth. Boy if that were only the case. That would be easy to handle.

"Mark? Mark her ex-husband? No, that's not what I am talking about Jason. Listen, give us ten minutes of your time, face to face, and we'll tell you everything. However, it needs to be now."

Confused but curious Jason arranged for them to meet at a diner down the street from Towers. He could drop off Billy and the kids and then walk the couple of blocks to the diner. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes. And Doug, you had better have a damn good explanation as to why this seems to be something you and Suarez have kept from me AND what the fuck you are even doing with Suarez to begin with."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So nice to see you again Mr. Morgan. I only wish we didn't always seem to meet under dire circumstances." Suarez said in a heavy Hispanic accent.

Jason stared silently at the two men across from him. He had made it to the diner first, as was his intention all along. Jason was no fool and never knowingly would walk into an ambush. For some reason, knowing that Frederico and Doug were together, made Jason nervous. He had his hand on the trigger of the gun, silencer attached, resting on his knee and pointed at both of them under the table.

There was something going on with those two. Sure they worked for the same company but there had never been any indication that they were familiar with each other. Suarez worked at a different branch, he was Military CIA and also a lone witness to a murder Jason had committed a few months back. Doug was merely a watch dog for Elizabeth while at work. Sure, he had worked in the _business _when he was younger but was nothing more than a lookout or a runner and according to Sonny and Francis, had never been anything but loyal to Corinthos.

Even though neither had ever indicated animosity toward him or Elizabeth, Jason could not shake the uneasy feeling. It grew stronger when they walked into the diner together. They both looked like FBI agents coming in from a long tedious stakeout. "Fucking hell." Jason swore under his breath. Did Doug work for Smith? Suarez? Were they working to bring down the Corinthos Organization.

Was he too overwrought and reading into something that wasn't there? Jason _had_ been stretched to the breaking point lately, even for him. Jason's instincts were usually right but now, he didn't trust them. He didn't' trust anyone. Hell, he was even questioning the woman he loved. He had learned too much too quickly. He was starting to feel like a trapped animal. His mind was on spin cycle. 'Focus', he told himself.

"Jason, I know you are confused to see both Frederico and me here together." Doug started, flipping his coffee cup over to signal the waitress his needs. "And I should have come to you as soon as Suarez contacted me a few weeks ago but…"

"A few weeks ago?" Jason asked suspiciously, raising a blonde eyebrow and shifting to sit up straighter in his side of the booth.

"Before we get much further into this conversation and before Mr. Morgan splits us in two with the gun he currently has pointed at us under the table, we need to assure him that we are his ally." Suarez pointed out. Jason noticed at this point that Suarez had never let his eyes stray from Jason's since he walked into the café. "Mr. Morgan, I assure you, I am only looking out for Elizabeth's best interest. Her welfare, her safety means more to me than you'll ever know."

"Why? Why do you seem to take such an interest in my…in Elizabeth?" Jason asked as he slid his arm back but never pulled his finger away from the trigger of the gun.

"As I told you before, Elizabeth is someone I have worked with for years, when she was attacked on her visit to my office, I felt…responsible. She has always been good to me Mr. Morgan. She has stood up for me before and I shall do the same for her now and always. It's that simple." Frederico Suarez assured the blond enforcer. He cocked a crooked smile and slid his arm into his coat pocket to retrieve a digital camera. "No agenda's, just concern. And it is now that I am concerned the most for her safety. More so because you and your…_organization_…are leading a blind eye to her real threat."

Jason looked at the camera with interest. Still noticing, even as Suarez was turning on the camera and apparently flipping to find pictures on it, his eyes never left Jason's. He was trained on Jason's eyes, just as Jason did when faced with immanent danger.

"Jason, we've been watching someone…a close friend of Elizabeth's. He's…he's been well…stalking her." Doug interjected as he fidgeted with his silverware on the table.

Finally moving his gaze from the Hispanic, his brows drew down to a V as he rolled the words Doug had just said. "A stalker? Mark?"

"No, not her ex-husband. And you should know, Mark is not who he says he is either. However, he is not your threat." Suarez said. "Now, if you would be so kind as to put the safety on that gun of your, we can talk without Douglas over her wizzing himself."

Jason's eyes grew wide with Suarez's comment about Mark. Then his crystal blue eyes drew into cold black slits as he peered over the table at the soldier. Then at the smaller man.

"You still have not explained why you two have come to me. **Together.** Apparently you two have been working together, behind my back, for quite some time now. I am not sure how to take that. You say that you have only Elizabeth's best interest at heart but, were that true, you would certainly have included me in your quest for her safety. She is, afterall, _**my**_girlfriend."

Both men looked at Jason and nodded that he was right. Doug gave a slight shrug and then looked to his partner.

"Now, YOU Mr. Suarez are military CIA" Jason pointed with his free hand above the table. "And YOU Doug work for ME." He again pointed more directly in an accusatory manner at the younger of the two men. "How am I supposed to take this blatant display of…of…disrespect?"

"Mr. Morgan, I assure you, we mean no disrespect. However, as you have so eloquently pointed out, I _**am**_ in the military and _**am**_ part of a covert group of the military service that _**could**_ be likened to the CIA. For that reason alone, I do not enjoy sitting in the open next to a made man nor across from one of the most notorious mob enforcers our government has ever had the unsuccessful pleasure of busting. _**I cannot**_ afford to wager my career for the likes of **you**.

"However, because of Elizabeth, here I sit, in public, in a diner, across from and seated next to you both. That alone should assure you that I am not a threat. Doug should not be held accountable either. I approached him. I am able to use the cover of our working relationship. I also, if approached, would appreciate your using your customer relations with DM Cranes as a ruse for our meeting." Suarez stopped and waited for a reply from the mobster. He knew that the military AND the FBI would probably, at the very least, be aware of this meeting.

Jason pondered the hispanic's words. He glanced over at Doug and could see no fallacious intent in his eyes. He watched as both men across from him slumped slightly and the grin appeared on Frederico's face when the click of the safety was audible to all at the table. Jason slid the gun to the seat beside him and covered it with his leather jacket that was clumped in the space.

"Good. Good. Now, the threat we perceive is from a close friend of Elizabeth's. Someone that goes a long way back with her. Someone she trusts implicitly, which is a heightened cause of concern. Shawn Grobin, her bass player, has been following her. I started a few months ago. I had happened to be in town to see you and Elizabeth. If you'll remember…" He shot Jason a look of warning both to make Jason remember their conversation of him having come and seen them at the beach together and also to assure him that only two of the three at the table were aware of any deaths that may have been a result. "It was then that I had taken a meeting with Doug. I assure you, Doug has been loyal to you. I was only interested in being kept in the loop. Since I have access to…information…Doug was all too happy to comply."

Jason shot a look at Doug and the man dropped his head and stared at his hands folded neatly on the table with a slight smile curving the edge of his mouth. Jason smirked, the man looked like a dog caught stealing the Thanksgiving Turkey off the table. Caught, knowing the outcome for him wouldn't be good but yet, not regretting his actions in the first place.

"Did you guys want to order anything or is coffee all you wanted?" the waitress asked. Jason looked up at her. She looked like Florence Jean Castleberry with the exception that she was short and so was her haircut, in lieu of a bun.

"Thanks Maggie, we are just finalizing a deal on a crane my company is buying for our South American coffee plantation. Mr. Suarez here works with Doug and Elizabeth. He is the sales representative in South America." Jason explained.

"Well, hey handsome. Nice to meet you. That Elizabeth is a sweet girl. Where is she by the way?" The older woman drawled as she smacked the gum between her teeth.

"Oh, she's at Towers. Chris is getting married this evening." Jason said and glanced at his watch. "As a matter of fact, in three hours. I need to get over there before she skins me alive for being late."

"It is very lovely to meet you, Maggie? Did he say?" Suarez said as he drew her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Aw shoot honey, aren't you the charmer." She said. "And you, Jason, why are you doing business on a day that Elizabeth needs you. That's no way to treat a lady, you know."

"Well, this was the only day I could get into town and we arranged this quick meeting so that the sale and shipment to Ecuador goes smoothly." Frederico lied.

"You know, why don't you come to the wedding?" Jason suggested to both men. "I am sure there is no problem with your being there. That way we will be able to talk and you'll be able to talk to my partner Sonny and I can be there to help Elizabeth." Jason pulled his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and laid it on the table. "That should cover you Maggie. I'll be back soon."

Jason stood up grabbing his jacket in a way that ensured no patrons of the restaurant would see his gun and then looked down at the two men seated in the opposite side of the booth. "Coming?"

"I am not certain we should be crashing the wedding." Frederico reasoned trying to keep from going to the wedding simply because he knew it would be hard to explain his presence to other co-workers.

"Bullshit. You are my guests. Come on." Jason said with a tone that left no wiggle room for the two men. "If you can't stay for the whole thing, you can always duck out early.

The three men walked out of the diner with Maggie waving from the door she held for them. As soon as they were out of earshot, Jason immediately directed Doug to go DM Cranes, get a company laptop and some brochures of a crane to keep up the ruse. Hell, he and Sonny had actually been discussing getting another crane anyway. Doug quickly scurried off and left Jason and Frederico to talk alone while making their way back to Towers.

As they walked Suarez filled Jason in on everything he and Doug had been doing and why they hadn't included him. Suarez explained that because of the relationship between Shawn and Elizabeth, he didn't feel the need to raise the hair on the hit man's neck if it weren't necessary. Jason wasn't convinced and called Sonny to ask that he come now to take the meeting with Suarez.


	56. When It Rains It Pours

Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**When It Rains It Pours**

Jason and Frederico walked slowly back to Towers. Their goal was to wait for Doug to make the ten minute trip over to the office and get back before they were inside Towers to keep up the hoax. Once they saw Doug's car pull into the parking garage, they started around the final corner of the building to the front doors. Just then, the sky opened up and the rain started to come down in buckets. Both men took to a sprint to get out of the rain. Silently, Jason made a prayer of a thank-you to the Gods that the rain would force the ceremony inside. Security was better without the risk of the outdoors and its many unidentifiable threats.

Jason had too much on his plate today and Sonny had assured him earlier in the day that he would try to take on most of the security issues surrounding today so that Jason could focus on Elizabeth, Chris, Aaron and Spinelli. Those were the four people Jason felt the immediate threat against. HE wanted to be the one to ensure their safety.

Since their discovery earlier with regard to Spinelli's family tree, Jason had Max guarding Spinelli, Rocco guarding Chris and Francis was guarding Elizabeth and Aaron. Billy was taking the baby straight to Elizabeth once they got to Towers. Amy would be with them in the salon and then in one of the furnished suites on the second and fourth floors they had procured for the day for the wedding parties. One being used as a model for sales at Towers and the other being Francis' apartment.

When Frederico and Jason walked in through the front doors, Jason could see the staff already setting up the wedding ceremony in the Atrium area. He looked over toward the salon and only Amy, Georgie and a few of their friends, girls that were bridesmaids, were in there getting the final touches of makeup, hair and nails done. He glanced over at the bar and noticed it was filled, mostly with what he assumed would be guests of the wedding from the way they were all dressed. More likely boyfriends of the bridesmaids or out of town guests.

"Jason, so good to see you here. You are missed as a tenant." Mr. Austin walked up and shook Jason's hand.

"Hello, Mr. Austin. I **do** miss my penthouse, well the pool table at least, but Johnny and Annie will be good tenants." Jason responded.

"Oh yes, Annie has already made a big pot of jambalaya for the office staff. We're really going to like her living here. How do you like the common floor? Acceptable for a wedding? Elizabeth sure has put a lot of effort into this shindig." The old man stated as he swept his empty arm across the room.

"It is beautiful. I think everyone will be happy." Jason responded with a smile as he looked over the room.

Large sprays of red gladiolus and white calla lilies on varied height black pillars were scattered around the room at every opening the walls afforded. The chairs were covered in a checkerboard pattern of red or white fabric with black bows tying them in the back. A deep red carpet had been scrolled out in the area between the sections of chairs to use as the aisle for the bridal party to walk down. The marble floor was already a varied degree of deep grays and black with flecks of white. Two large candelabras were up the three steps on the landing near the glass enclosed atrium. Black buckets filled with red snapdragons and white roses were placed on either side of the aisle up the steps toward the podium. The ceremony would take place up there for all guests to have a clear view of the bride and groom taking their vows. Seven white pillar candles on each candelabra staggered downward from the tallest, centered candle and were unlit awaiting the ceremony. Each candle had a ringlet of tiny red roses in the center of the candle tied with a black ribbon. A small podium covered with black material was centered between the candelabras and had a beautiful quilted pattern of two deep red roses twining together and its effect looked as if the two roses were climbing up the podium to meet in the shape of a heart. Inside the atrium, green foliage was growing tall and strong, the most notable pieces were the varied palms of different sizes and height. The staff had created a canopy of red, white and black streamers that hung down to the ground amongst the plants and had adjusted the lights to the atrium to display a sort of hologram that glowed just above the ground plants that displayed their wedding invitation to those who would be seated.

"That looks like the invitation I received. How did they do that?" Sonny inquired pointing toward the hologram as he walked up to the small group. Doug had come up and handed Frederico the paperwork and pamphlets he had obtained from his office and was holding the laptop opened and cradled in his arms.

"Mr. Corinthos, so nice to see you again. That is done with lighting and a projector. Elizabeth thought it would be a nice touch to the lobby had the ceremony been held outside. At the last minute, once we knew the rain was coming the bride, Amy, said she wanted it to stay. We took down the arrows pointing guests toward the banquet room. I am not sure if the photographer will be able to capture it though." Mr. Austin stated.

"Mr. Austin, you already know my partner, Sonny Corinthos. These are two salesmen from DM Cranes. Mr. Frederico Suarez and Mr. Doug Donato. Doug, Frederico this is Mr. Austin, the owner of The Towers and Sonny Corinthos my partner in Corinthos Morgan Coffee Imports, Inc." Jason made the introductions and watched as the men moved back and forth between each other shaking hands and saying hello.

"Mr. Austin, could we use one of your offices? We are looking to buy a crane for our coffee bean plantation in…"he tried to remember the country Frederico had mentioned earlier.

"Ecuador" Frederico interjected.

"Yes, Ecuador. I have so much on my mind today. Anyway, could we use an office to talk prices and shipment?" Jason finished expecting full well for the old man to offer his own office.

"Why of course Jason. You four can use _my_ office for your meeting. However, **you** young man, should be heading upstairs to the model soon. I am sure Elizabeth is expecting you to focus on the wedding instead of business today. And I am sure Elizabeth will not allow you to wear blue jeans to her son's wedding." Mr. Austin chuckled while pointing a knowing finger at his boss.

"She has my suit with her. I'll just get these guys started on the particulars and then I'll be heading up to see Elizabeth. Thank you for your concern." Jason said with a smile.

"Many years of marriage have taught me that keeping a woman waiting is much worse than blowing any business deal." The old man laughed and the other four joined him all knowing too well that days like this are stressful at best for women and their men do well to just do as they're told, when they are told. Mr. Austin pulled a single key off of his key ring. "Here is the key to my office; I believe you remember where it is."

"Thank you Mr. Austin. We won't take up your office too long. And thanks for the advice. Will you and your lovely wife be in attendance at the wedding?"

"Oh yes, Mrs. Austin will be here soon. Thank you for the invitation. By the way, the bridegroom's father and grandfather just went upstairs to see Elizabeth and Aaron. They said Elizabeth was expecting them. Oh and some of the members of Elizabeth's band are in the bar."


	57. Sarah and Sonny?

Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**Sarah and Sonny**

Jason took off running. Sonny was close on his heels. Mr. Austin was stunned silent as he looked at the two gentlemen Jason had just introduced him to.

"Uh, I guess you must have said something that struck a nerve with them." Frederico stated in a monotone voice trying to sound calm. "I think we'll go wait in the bar for them. I hope they won't be long. When you see them come back down, will you please let them know where we are?"

"Certainly Sir, I am sure it must be some last minute wedding stuff." Mr. Austin tried to assure them. Although, Mr. Austin was acutely aware of the business that Jason and Sonny conducted. The fact that they took off running was definitely not because of wedding details.

With that, Frederico glanced at Doug and then smiled at the gray haired old man then turned on his heel and swiftly walked across the open lobby into the bar. Doug followed at one pace behind him.

When they walked into the bar Suarez smiled and he let out a sigh of relief. He noticed an old friend sitting at the table he would have chosen. It was a combination of a table and a booth just to the side of the bar along the far wall. The table had a perfect view of each person seated at that particular side of the bar. It also would allow anyone sitting there to clearly hear conversations being held by anyone sitting at the bar. The band members, one being the bass player they had been watching, were all lined up casually talking amongst themselves.

The friend and former superior officer when he was undercover in Lebanon in the late seventies was sitting with his back to the bar. Helpful because now the two of them could sit down and join him while keeping an eye on Elizabeth's stalker.

"Commander Stanford, how are you Sir?" Frederico started as he took the military stance and saluted the older gentleman.

"First Lieutenant Suarez, what are you doing here? And it's Retired **Captain** Stanford but please just call me Bob." Elizabeth's stepfather said as he stood straight up, shoulders back, stomach sucked in and returned the salute.

"Well, actually it is Lieutenant Colonel Suarez now. However, I am not active duty anymore. I am still in the reserve but am living the civilian life now. Frederico, please." He said dropping his salute once the former military officer still holding a higher rank reseated himself. "May we join you? This is my co-worker Mr. Doug Donato."

"Certainly, please do join me. We can catch up while I wait for this wedding to happen. I am the grandfather to the groom." The older man said as he motioned to the booth seat across from him. "Can I get you two something to drink?"

"No thank you. We're fine. So how are you the grandfather to the groom?" Suarez asked as he slid into the booth with Doug following him.

"My stepdaughter, Elizabeth, is the stepmother to the groom. I guess I am actually NOT the bridegrooms grandfather but I have known the boy since he was a child and I couldn't love him any less."

"So you are married to Elizabeth's mother. Doug and I work with Elizabeth at DM Cranes." Frederico stated while glancing up at the band.

The two former military men spoke for a few minutes catching up on military war stories. The ones they could tell that weren't classified. They discussed Suarez's tour in Iraq and Stanford's life in retirement. The two men seemingly enjoyed an easy rapport with each other and Doug felt a bit left out. Knowing that the man across from him may be able to shed some light on their target, he waited for the right moment during a lull between the two men's conversation and cut in.

"Mr. Stanford, how well do you know Elizabeth's band members?" Doug interjected in a hushed tone. However, one of the band members overheard him and swung around in his stool.

"He's known Shawn and I for…what Captain Stanford? Fifteen years?" David admitted as he leaned down and patted the older man on the back. "I guess the rest of the band some longer and some not as long. Were you married to Mrs. Stanford when Elizabeth was in high school?"

"No my boy, we met and married after Elizabeth got out of high school. Actually the summer before she went to college is when we met. I believe I have known you and Shawn the longest." The retired officer answered and patted the young drummers hand on his shoulder. Looking back at Frederico and Doug he leaned up and whispered, "Elizabeth dated Shawn for quite some time while she was in college. Penelope, my wife, just loves him. Her father and I…not so much. He was too possessive. Too quiet. Un-nerving I tell you."

"He's still like that." David leaned down and whispered laughing once he completed his statement.

All three eyes popped up to the drummer who had now left his barstool and was standing directly behind Elizabeth's stepfather.

"I'm sorry son; I should not have said that. It was very…rude of me. I know the boy is your best friend." Bob Stanford said with a glint of regret in his eyes.

"Yeah well, he is but I'm no dummy. You can't be possessive over someone like Elizabeth. Shawn just never understood that." David admitted as he moved to seat himself in the chair on the other side of Bob Stanford. "That was what the problem always was with them. I know Elizabeth loved him as much as he loved her but he never gave her room to breathe. Once they got out of college and especially after she met Mark she realized just how stifling her relationship was with Shawn. Unfortunately, Shawn has never truly gotten over her though. That's why he quit the band. He's moving out of town. Actually, he's leaving right after the wedding. He just can't stand to see Elizabeth with another man. He got his hopes up when she came back to the band and then when she kicked Mark out but then she started dating Jason and…well…it just kind of spiraled from there."

"Where is he moving to?" Frederico asked. David stared at him, brows furrowed, wondering why this person he had never seen before wanted to know where his best friend was moving.

Frederico noticed the puzzled look the drummer gave and quickly added, "I have been stationed all over the United States and maybe I can tell him something about the city he is moving to or possibly know someone that can give him a job. What does he do?"

"Oh, he's moving to the Tampa area. We have some friends from college down there. He works at the hospital for his father. Majored in pharmaceuticals. I'm not sure exactly what he does there but I know he works for the hospital here in the Psychiatric Department something about drug therapy. His father has already gotten him a job at the hospital down there. Tampa General. He'll be heading up the outpatient pharmacy down there. The thing that kills me is that he says he is no longer going to play. That man lives for the band. I can't imagine him just putting down his instrument for good. But he says he has to start a new life without Elizabeth and music has always been the one thing that kept them together so that's something he needs to give up too. It's odd though. A few months back he was actually talking about quitting the hospital and doing music full time. He wanted us to record an album and see what happened. He did a complete one eighty."

"Why do you think that is, David?" the stepfather asked.

"Well, I don't know, it was a little over a month ago that Shawn started….changing. Acting strange. He's been keeping to himself quite a lot lately. I wouldn't have even known he was moving but I just happened to pop in at his place last week and noticed the moving boxes. He quit the band this week and…well…he's leaving tonight. Kind of sudden for Shawn. He's never done anything this quickly in the thirty five years I've known him."

"Oh, my phone just vibrated." Glancing down at his cell phone, Frederico stood and said, "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to take this."

"Sure, go ahead." Mr. Stanford stated waving him off. He then turned back to David to continue their conversation.

Once Frederico got outside he shut his phone and motioned through the opening for Doug to follow. Doug excused him self stating he had to go to the restroom and met up with Frederico in the lobby.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth!" Jason screamed pounding on the door with Sonny standing to his side, out of sight, with his gun drawn.

"Jason" Sarah admonished. "What's wrong with you? You'll wake Aaron." She said as she opened the door and motioned over to the sleeping child in the dark blue playpen set up in the middle of the living room.

Waving Sonny down he dropped his head. "Sorry Sarah. I…I figured you guys would be in the rooms with hairdryers and stuff and wouldn't hear me knocking." Sounded good to him so he shrugged and went with it.

He caught Sonny shaking his head from side to side just as Sarah responded, "After getting our hair done in the salon, why exactly would we need to use hairdryers?"

"I don't know why YOU WOMEN use all that stuff." He said with a sly smile as he pushed his way into the room and inspected every inch he could see. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"I'm right here honey. Where have you been? I expected you over an hour ago."

"Elizabeth, can I talk to you alone?" he turned to the still opened doorway, "Sonny, come on in."

Sonny stepped around the corner and his breath hitched. Sarah, Elizabeth's sister was breathtaking. She looked very much like Elizabeth except she was a little taller and her hair was blonde. She was standing in a soft lilac silk robe and three inch black opened toe high heels with velvet straps that wrapped around her ankles three times and then were tied in the back with a bow. She had on black stockings and her hair was perfectly smooth and pulled back away from her face. It was pinned into a bun and there were several curly ringlets hanging down from the inside of the bun with a few tiny red roses pinned around it. Sonny's eyes flowed up one side and down the other as he let out a low whistle. Then said, "WOW"

"Sonny this is Sarah, Sarah...Sonny" Jason said quickly as he followed Elizabeth into the first bedroom. Once they were in there and the door was shut they both laughed.

"Did you see Sonny's jaw hit the floor?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, did you see the look on my sister's face when Sonny rounded the corner?"

"You were so right, those two DID flip when they met. They are exactly the type the other likes. I wonder what that means for my friend Billy." Jason asked as he sat down on the bed.

Moving up in between Jason's legs in her own black silk robe and her hair loose with large curly trundles rolling down her back, no hose and no shoes she stated confidently, "It means nothing. Just because they are attracted to each other doesn't mean that Sarah doesn't love Billy.

"What had you running so late honey? Billy and the kids got here about forty minutes ago. Where did you go?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Jason's.

Jason quickly ran his arms around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her down on top of him as he lay back on the bed. He kissed her deeply and used his tongue to try to persuade Elizabeth's lips to part. However, she wasn't taking the bait.

"Jason, we can't do this. You'll mess up my hair!" she exclaimed as she pulled, or rather, tried to pull herself free from his sixteen inch biceps. She was strong but could never break free unless he wanted to let her. "JAAASSSSSOOOONNN!" she sing-songed.

"All right. Listen, I need to talk to you. I don't want you to get upset but there are some things happening and Sonny and I are afraid it may happen at this wedding." Jason said in a hushed tone as he lifted himself and Elizabeth up into a sitting position and then moved her over so that her butt was on the mattress beside him and her legs were across his lap. He immediately pushed his hands up under the robe and smiled as soon as he reached the point where he _should_ have felt some sort of silk but instead felt soft chocolate curls. With a big grin on his face he let out a deep growl and went for her neck.

Backing away from his lips, she pushed and steadied his hand on her mid thigh and looked with concern spread across her face, "Jason, what do you mean _**things**_? And why would you think it would happen here?"

"Elizabeth, I should have talked to you sooner about this. Do you…wait…Did Mark come see you?"

"Yes and it was the oddest thing. He showed up to introduce Amy and me to his FATHER. I was floored. I didn't even know his father was alive. Well, I guess I just assumed. I really never asked him much about his father. Mark was very private when it came to his family tree."

"What did they do…say?" Jason asked pushing her legs off of his lap. They were a distraction and he needed to focus.

"Well, they didn't really do or say anything. They came in, Mark introduced us. Boy he sure does look a lot like his father. Then I told him that Amy was downstairs still and Mark went over to Aaron and picked him up and handed him over to his father. But you know Aaron, he didn't know them and wasn't having anything to do with either of them so as soon as he started crying, I took him, they said a few pleasantries to my mother, Sarah and I and then said they'd see us at the ceremony."

"Is that all? Are you sure Elizabeth? Think now, they didn't do or say anything else?"

"Nooooo, Jason why are you asking me about this? What's going on damnit? I have a right to know!" she stomped her foot as she stood from the bed and faced him with her arms folded over her chest.

"Baby, I've been keeping something from you and before you get mad, I want you to know it was only because I was trying to protect you."

"Well, what is it?"

"Your ex-husband, Marcus Aaron St. Clair is really Damien Christopher Smith. Damien Smith is the son of a major mobster that Sonny knew in Port Charles. Actually he knew Damien too."

"If that's true then why wouldn't he have recognized Mark?" She said disbelieving his story although she knew he never lied to her. Not about stuff like this.

"Think baby, when has your ex-husband EVER met Sonny much less even seen a picture of him." Jason reasoned. He watched as she started running the search in her mind as she lifted her hand to her chin and tapped a perfectly manicured bright red fingernail on her crimson glossed lips. "They have never met. But when I got shot, there was a man that pulled up in a limo next to me while I was on the ground. He said 'Tell Sonny Frank Smith isn't dead and this one's for Damien'...Baby, he meant this one's for Damien because I was dating you and Mark didn't like it."

"How do you know all of this….and why the hell didn't you tell me before now?"

"Baby, we didn't figure all of this out until recently. Actually a lot of it we figured out just this morning. But there's more. When we were flying home from your sister's house after Thanksgiving and I had to take off"

"Yeah and you wrapped me in a frickin head to toe body armor suit and shuffled me into the back seat with Francis" she interrupted.

"Yeah, well Sonny had called the pilot and said that he had just received a picture of you that was used for gun target practice. The threat was against you. Or at least we thought."

"Whoa" she said as her knees buckled and she moved, with Jason's help, to sit down on the bed.

"Anyway, Sonny warred with the Smiths quite a few years ago and we know they want to retaliate against us but that's not what concerns me right now. Because of who they are, I think they are planning to take their family back. You, Chris, Amy, Aaron and Spinelli."

"Spinelli? Why the fuck would they take Spinelli?"

"That's another thing; Spinelli is actually Chris' younger brother. They share both a mother and a father. Their mother is Faith Roscoe, or at least we think she is. If that's the case, that's the most dangerous woman Sonny and I have ever run across. Hell, I have had to shoot her myself before. And I don't hurt women but that bitch…well, lets just say that she…she is NO WOMAN."

"Jason, you aren't making any sense to me. If Mark is an enemy of Sonny's then you would have recognized him."

"No, no I wouldn't. I was Jason Quartermaine when Sonny dealt with the Smith family. I don't remember them at all. And THAT is what has probably kept you safe all this time. We aren't sure what involvement Damien has with his father but his father is ruthless. Damien or rather Mark has been pretty harmless so…we don't know but the fact that he just showed up here with his father and the fact that Frank Smith showed up at Sonny's house and threatened him last night leads us to believe that whether Mark, I mean Damien, was involved before, he sure is now. And here's another thing I forgot to tell you. Last night when I went to leave the rehearsal dinner with Aaron, Mark asked to hold him. Chris said it was okay so I let him. He told Aaron that he would be spending a lot of time with him real soon. That is why Sonny and I think the Smiths may be making a move tonight at the wedding."

"Jason…" Elizabeth tried to talk but the tears caught in her throat and she started to cry. Jason pulled her into his arms and rubbed his hand in small circles on her back.

"Baby, don't cry. I promised you I would protect you and I meant it. I am not going to let anything happen to you."

Swiping the tears away and looking up into his eyes, Elizabeth sobbed "Jason, I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about Chris and Aaron. What's going to happen to them?"

"Well, the first thing I need to find out is exactly how much Chris knows about his father and his grandfather. I know he doesn't know about Spinelli."

"OH Spinelli"

"Yeah, the boy is torn up about this. You know he was actually afraid Sonny and I would think of him as the enemy."

"No Jason!"

"I know, I told him as long as I was alive I would protect him. Right now I have Rocco, Max and Francis guarding all of you. Since I knew Aaron would be with you most of the day and night, I told Francis to watch you both. If I am not with you and Aaron, you are not to leave Francis' side. Understood?"

"Understood." She said as she lowered her face into her hands and started to cry all over again.

"Baby, please don't cry. Listen, this morning I had some of our top men from Port Charles flown down here with my…with Monica. They will be on the guest list as last minute add-ons from us. One will guard Monica and the others will mingle so that our guards here can work the perimeter. We have metal detectors at all the entrances and bomb sniffing dogs in the parking garage and along the streets. They are all undetectable so no one will notice. Trust me baby, we are doing everything we can. Do you trust me?"

"Oh honey, I trust you with my life. I just…I wish you would have said something to me. I hate not knowing…"

Jason looked away at that last statement. There was so much more he wanted to tell her. He wanted to scream from the rooftops that her son Cameron was alive but with everything happening so fast he hadn't even had time to process it himself. He needed to call Dr Winters and…_ 'OH SHIT! I never called my sister back.'_ He thought as he leapt from the bed causing Elizabeth to jerk wildly before she caught herself from falling face first onto the floor.

"Jason?"

"I have to go!" he said.

"Jason?"

"**JASON!**" she finally yelled which stopped him at the door. He slowly turned around and looked at her.

"How did you guys find out that Spinelli is Marks son?"

"I'll explain everything later baby. Just…just keep your guard up and remember, you and Aaron stick close to Francis. I am going to go see Chris now. Spinelli should be with him and I need to sit them both down and have a talk with them."

"Jason, I know Chris isn't involved with this. I just know it." She said.

"I hope so baby because if he is…" he didn't finish his sentence because first off he didn't want to upset Elizabeth any more than he had to and secondly, he just didn't know what he would do. The boy had become important to him also and he just couldn't imagine Chris betraying him like that. Then again, there were a lot of things he didn't think could be happening that were playing out in real time now.


	58. Fishng Out the Good Guys

Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

**Fishing Out the Good Guys**

Retired Naval Captain Robert "Bob" Stanford finished his drink while quietly making small talk with his step-daughter's drummer. The kid was a good kid. Bob was certain he could have done more with his life than play drums in a band and teach drum and piano lessons at his little beachside music shop. He _did_ get a Bachelors Degree in Political Science. Hell, Bob had even offered to get the boy some contacts with the military bases in the Fort Jackson area. He offered up some sit down meetings with a few of the brass from The Pentagon when they would come to visit while he was active duty in Fort Jackson. David had flatly turned him down when he hand picked a plum civilian job designed just for him. After that, he figured the kid must be on drugs or _something_. That was the only good explanation for a 37 year old wasting such a degree on a silly rock band and a little music shop. Hell, it wasn't even a shop. More like a hut.

Even though the kid was a few screws loose, he was fond of the boy. David was always good to Elizabeth and she loved him like a brother. He was always there for her when things got out of hand with Shawn. 'There's the real loser.' Bob thought while sipping his whiskey sour.

It was three days before she started her freshman year of college when all four of her parents and step-parents dropped her off at the new co-ed dorms at the University of Florida. Thinking back to the hot August day in 1989 when they all met David and Shawn, Bob rolled his eyes. He didn't care for the U of F. The campus looked more like that movie Animal House that his Junior Officers loved to watch in the galley with the enlisted men but Elizabeth had her heart set on it and it was close to home which made Penelope happy. Besides, she got several scholarships and grants in music and her father picked up the rest of the tab for the four years while he and Penelope paid her room and board. Each parent gave her a credit card for emergencies and incidentals and Elizabeth covered the rest with her waitress job at the chicken wing place and then from the money she made playing in the band.

David and Shawn had the dorm room directly across from Elizabeth's. The two horny teenagers came strolling up with dog collars around their necks and wrists, musical equipment slung over their shoulders instead of duffle bags and Bob and Charles both swore that they were wearing women's leotards under their shredded leopard and zebra patterned untucked t-shirts. They both had long hair poofed out like those bands on that MTV show that Elizabeth always watched. All the men in those videos looked like girls and wore make-up. Bob and Penelope would roll their eyes when Elizabeth and her friends would squeal, scream and cry over the little sissies on TV.

He and Elizabeth's father Charles immediately took a disliking to the blonde one. Shawn pushed past them and tugged on Elizabeth's ponytail, winked at her and called her 'sexy-thing'. It was all Stella and Penelope could do to restrain their husbands and remind them that _those_ boys are teenagers just like Elizabeth and learning their way in the world. Charles quickly responded to his ex-wife that the cad could find his way with some other man's daughter. No such luck. Elizabeth was head over heels in love from the start.

It wasn't much into the winter term when they noticed the change in Elizabeth. She didn't come home as often on the weekends saying that her new boyfriend, Shawn's, band was practicing and he liked her there with him. When she did come home, she had Shawn in tow and they spent little time around the house. Shawn and David both lived on the other side of town and she always had things to do with them. They got picked up by the police for underage drinking. Luckily Mac, their neighbor and the Police Commissioner got her charges dropped and completely erased from her file. They had to ask favors a few times from Mac that year. Unfortunately, Mac didn't have any pull at the University. Before she started her sophomore year, Elizabeth's parents threatened to pull their funding if she got picked up by the police one more time. She kept her nose clean after that.

Of course, she was the singer of the band by then and the band was really popular in the college town. When her parents wanted to see her, they had to travel because the band was booked every darn weekend. However, even though it wasn't their type of music, the four parents would travel together, go to dinner with their daughter and then go see the first two sets. The music was good and the crowd loved them, especially Elizabeth.

Charles and Bob would groan at their daughter's outfits onstage but their wives would quell their distaste and even started wearing slightly shorter skirts and dresses to the shows themselves. Bob and Charles admitted that their chests would puff out as their wives got looks from younger men and it benefited the husbands greatly when they would get back to the hotel. Both men admitted that even though Elizabeth dressed provocatively, she never acted in an untoward manner and only dressed that way when on stage.

They also noted the fact that the band would immediately buffer her from the unwanted advances. Unfortunately, when Shawn got involved, a fight would break out. Eventually David made the rule that Shawn couldn't use a wireless on his bass guitar. This way his cord had him stuck close to the stage. There were a few times that they didn't finish their gig because Shawn was hauled off for assault charges just because a guy dared touch the singer.

By her junior year, conversations with Elizabeth started getting disturbing. Elizabeth would complain that Shawn never let her out of her sight so she had a hard time making girlfriends. He made sure her classes coincided with his. She no longer had her bubbly attitude unless onstage. The only female friends she had were the other band member's girlfriends. By her senior year, she started coming home without Shawn saying that they needed space. However, by lunchtime the next day Shawn would show up grumbling about her coming home alone and more often than not, she would leave with him.

Even Sarah, who had just married and she and her husband had moved to Atlanta to work as trauma physicians, had noticed the change in her little sister. Shawn was possessive and none of Elizabeth's family liked it.

Except for Penelope. She thought the sun rose and set on Shawn. She said it was endearing that he always wanted to be with her daughter. The fact that he was studying in the medical field had Penelope seeing dollar signs. She knew her daughter would be set and that the young man was just staking his claim. His parents were prominent in the Fort Jackson community and his background was a suitable fit for a future son-in-law. His father was Chief of Staff at the main hospital downtown and his mother was on the school board. Penelope would encourage her daughter to be patient with the young man. He would settle down once he matured and wouldn't hover so much.

BULLSHIT!

Thankfully when Elizabeth finished college, she was finished with Shawn as well. They tried to keep the band together but within a year she quit. Elizabeth had met an older man but he was respectful and hardworking, had a young son he was raising on his own and let the old Elizabeth thrive. All of her parents, including Penelope, liked Mark and Chris. The two fast became part of the family.

"Well, Captain Stanford, Shawn and I are going to go. The band is done setting up and we're going home to shower and change into our suits." David said, standing up and holding out his hand to shake with the older man.

"Huh? Oh, see you at the wedding young man." Bob said pulling out of his thoughts as he stood and shook his AND Shawn's hand and clapped Terry and Emmett on the backs as they all four strode out the door.

Turning to see if he could locate his old military buddy, he noticed him across the lobby talking with his co-worker. He wanted to go find out exactly what the barely veiled inquisition was all about. He knew Frederico and what his specialty was in the military and knew that the man used his down time to do his own side jobs of surveillance, investigation and protection. If he was here from Miami, something was up.

It had been a while but Bob was up for a challenge and if Frederico Suarez was at Chris' wedding, there HAD to be a reason other than to see the boy get married.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Elizabeth and Jason came out of the room less than ten minutes later, Elizabeth had a pained look on her face and had noticeably been crying. Sarah noticed it but figured she wouldn't ask until the boys left. She had been having a nice chat with Sonny Corinthos. The man's dimples could make your panties fall off. With his suave manner and Hispanic charm, Sarah was completely smitten with the partner of her little sister's boyfriend. Of course Sarah knew he was a mob kingpin but that just added to the charm and made the low boil in her nether region increase to rapid. Billy was great and she felt sure she was in love with him. He had great looks and southern charm. However, it didn't hurt to flirt a little, did it?

Sonny was regaling her with stories of his casino's on the island he owned and telling her he would have to have everyone over for dinner the next time she came to town so he could show off his cooking prowess. He had her eating out of his hand, literally. Jason and Elizabeth had walked in on Sonny hand feeding her a cube of cheese off of the platter that set on the coffee table while they sat awfully close on the couch. Sonny's arm was draped over the back of the couch and Sarah was fully turned facing him. Her robe was loose enough at the top that Jason and Elizabeth both knew for sure once Sonny sat back he was able to see the full globe of her left breast.

Jason cleared his throat and Sarah nearly jumped to attention. Sarah quickly stood and straightened her robe with a dark blush staining her cheeks and strode across the room toward the kitchen. Sonny smiled and then frowned when he noted Elizabeth's appearance.

"Sonny, call Francis and get him up here while I talk to the girls." Jason said pulling Elizabeth into his side and brushing a kiss over her temple.

"Sure thing and I'll make sure Max and Rocco are in place as well." He said as he stood, pulled his phone from his coat pocket and turned and walked out the door with one final comment. "It was really nice meeting you Sarah. Save me a dance on your dance card tonight."

"Oh…umm…a dance? Sure Sonny. Nice meeting you too." Sarah spluttered as she darted her eyes first to Sonny then to Elizabeth who clearly had a scowl on her face toward her older sister.

As soon as the door was closed and Sonny was on the other side of it, Elizabeth turned on her sister, "Geez Sarah, I think Jason even got a peep show. What are you thinking?"

Before Sarah could respond, and Jason had given her plenty of time, he turned to the two and said, "Listen, while Elizabeth is helping with Amy later, I need to speak to you, Billy and your parents, all four of them. I'll be back to get dressed about a half hour before the start of the wedding. I need to make sure all of the security is in place and I need to locate and contain…Mark and his father."

With that last statement Sarah's eyes grew wide and she quickly moved from the kitchen over to Elizabeth's side.

"Baby, you can tell your sister if you want to. I know you probably need to talk to someone right now and I can't stay but please don't say anything to Amy or your mother. I would rather talk to them just before the wedding and after I find your ex. We need to keep this to ourselves. I want to be able to assure Amy that we know where your ex is and nothing is going to ruin her wedding before we tell her. It _is_ her wedding day. Unfortunately, I do need to tell Chris now. I need to know what he knows."

He eyed both girls and Elizabeth finally spoke up and said, "No problem, I'll uh…I'll make sure everyone is up here and I'll get Francis to call you once they are all here. **WE** won't say anything to anyone until you get here. Oh and Jason." She waited until he was looking her in the eyes. "I know Chris isn't involved. You protect him under that premise. Don't assume anything. He's going to be upset and I really want you to handle him with kid gloves. Don't hurt him or I'll **never** forgive you."

With that, Jason turned Elizabeth into his chest and kissed the top of her head. He pulled one arm between then and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes again. They were red and swollen and he winced at the fear that lay in them. He brushed the back of his fingers lightly over her cheeks and murmured, "Elizabeth, it's going to be okay. I promise."

He gently brushed his lips over hers and told her he loved her. Francis walked in the door and Jason let go with a final instruction to Francis that regardless of the girls' protests, he was to stay inside the apartment. Francis gave a quick nod and the look in his eyes told him that Sonny had just informed him of the danger they were facing.

Jason closed the door and then the thought of Frederico's warning hit him. He opened up the door again and looked at Francis, "Oh, and I don't want anyone but Elizabeth's family let in this door. Not the band, in-laws, friends or anyone. Amy, Elizabeth's parents, Billy and the kids. That's it."

Elizabeth looked startled at his last request and she quickly shot out, "What about the bridesmaids?"

"Uh…" he thought over the four girls, Georgie included, and finished "They can come in but NOT the boyfriends or anyone else. NO ONE!"

XXXXXXXXX

Jason and Sonny headed up to the fourth floor where Rocco had informed Sonny that both Spinelli, Chris and Chris' three groomsmen were inside Francis' apartment hanging out playing video games. As he and Sonny took the elevator up the two floors, Jason filled him in on what little he knew from Frederico and Doug about Shawn.

Sonny was clearly surprised and highly agitated at the fact that Doug had done a bit of his own reconnaissance with Frederico without word to the organization. However, he agreed with Jason that they had no reason to mistrust either of the men and they could handle that AFTER they talked to Chris and Spinelli.

Max was standing outside the door and opened it for his two bosses. Rocco was standing across the room facing the front door to Francis's apartment with his back to the sliding doors to the balcony. The glass in the apartment were all bulletproof and since they owned the building and the security team, there was no threat of someone coming in through the balcony on the fourth floor.

"Chris, I need your friends to go find something to do for a while. Sonny and I need to talk to you and Spinelli." Jason practically barked as if talking to one of his men.

Chris looked over at Jason and recognized the look and then casually said to his groomsmen, "Hey guys, go check on the girls downstairs grab a few beers for us and then come on back up. Uh, take your time."

"The tall cleanly shaved bald one stood first and said, "Gotcha Chris, we'll make sure we take our time." And then he and his buddies quickly slid by the two mafia men careful not to touch either of them and respectful with a nod to each from all of them.

Once the door was closed and now Max was inside too, Jason turned and looked at Spinelli first. "You okay?"

"Yes Master, your Grasshopper has heeded your warning and kept clearly clammed on the dire yet surprisingly pleasant circumstance he has found himself in."

"**Spinelli!"** Sonny started to shout his usual threat when Jason cut him off.

"Sonny, cut him a break today. He's had to swallow a big pill today. If he talks too _strange _for you, Chris or I will interpret for you."

Sonny clamped his mouth shut and so did Spinelli who sheepishly ducked and eyed the Pacinoesque One through his down-combed bangs.

Jason sat down next to Chris and Sonny sat in the open chair to Jason's right. Spinelli sat up straight and Chris put down the game controller and picked up the remote to turn off the TV.

"What's going on Jason? You are starting to scare me." Chris said looking Jason straight in the eye.

"Chris, first I want you to know that you can trust us. The five of us in this room are your friends and will do everything we can to protect you." Jason started and Chris quickly cut him off.

"What the HELL? Where's Amy…AARON…**ELIZABETH**?" Chris started to raise his voice to a yell as he started to stand.

Jason grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Chris, they are fine now I need you to stay calm and listen. Has your father come to see you today?"

"No, I talked to him on the phone this morning but he said he would be here just before the wedding. He had to work today. I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to be drinking before the wedding. Why?"

Sonny sat up to the edge of the chair and leaned down with his elbows on his knees and took over the questioning, "Chris, you've met your mother right?"

"Elizabeth?"

"No, your _real_ mother. What's her name?" Sonny said calmly in an even tone.

"Faith and of course I have met my mother. Why?"

"Well…I know you don't understand this but there is a reason behind our questions. When did you last see your mother and can you describe her to me?" Sonny continued as Jason placed a comforting hand on Chris' shoulder and clapped it up and down a couple of times.

"OOOOOKAAAY? Well, the last time I saw my…my _real_ mother was four and a half years ago when I was eighteen and had just graduated high school. Elizabeth and Dad were fighting pretty badly and I decided to go live with her. It didn't last three weeks though and I came back and moved back in with Elizabeth. Dad had already moved out by then….Oh and she's got blonde hair, she's about…oh I don't know, probably a few inches taller than Elizabeth. Maybe five foot six or seven? She's thin and really pretty. With green eyes and…well, if Spinelli can hack into my computer at home I have a picture on it of her and me when I went to visit her."

"The description fits her Sonny and four and a half years ago we didn't have a line on where she was." Jason clipped out looking over at Sonny's widening eyes. "Spinelli, can you get into Chris' computer?"

"The Jackal is already in Stonecold. What's the name of the file?" Spinelli asked as he lifted his gaze to his newly found big brother.

"Thebitch…it's one word Spin" Chris spit out dropping his head and getting a hearty laugh from Rocco and Max. Their laughter caused Chris to look up quickly and shout, "Fuck you!" as he shot a look at Max who was closest.

"Umm, is this her?" Spinelli stared and didn't turn the monitor. Chris leaned over and said, "Yep"

Spinelli stared for a long time when finally Jason lost his patience, "SPINELLI!"

"Oh, sorry Master" and he turned the laptop so that Sonny and Jason could view the screen.

"Fuck" Sonny swore as he stood and turned to Max. "Call Bernie, we are going to need a meeting with the five families at their earliest convenience next week. Then tell him to get his ass over here." Turning again to look down at Jason, "Do you think she's here?"

Then all eyes turned to Chris except for Spinelli who had turned the pc back toward him and was memorizing his mother's features.

"I…I didn't invite her but Elizabeth was insisting that I do so I don't know if she convinced Amy that it was the polite thing. I told her it was crap and that I didn't WANT her here. What's going on? Are any of you going to answer MY questions?"

"Chris, your mother is…is an old enemy of ours. I'm sorry to tell you that I have even shot her once and threatened her many times. She has tried to kill me, Sonny, Carly has kidnapped all three of Sonny's kids and…look…I'm just going to lay this all out here for you…" Jason dipped his head for a brief moment and put his full arm around Chris' shoulder. "You know that Sonny and I have businesses other than the coffee business right?"

"Yeah, uh…you are major mobsters. I am not stupid so don't treat me like I am." Chris spit as he shrugged Jason's arm off of his shoulder.

"He's not trying to do that Chris." Sonny said evenly and then leaned down and put his hand over Jason's shoulder and slowly squeezed twice which was a silent sign to Jason.

Jason quickly stood and crossed the room to be able to stare directly at Chris. The squeeze on his shoulder was an indication he had learned long ago from his boss when he wanted Jason observing to use his finely honed skill of deciphering truth from fiction from people's speech and mannerisms. Chris had just snapped and although that wasn't a clear indication of anything, he was about to get pulled into the fold and if by chance he was working with his mother, father, grandfather or any combination of the three, they needed to try to weed him out now.

"Chris, your father's real name is Damien Christopher Smith, the son of Frank Smith. Frank Smith was a major mob figure head that me and a close friend of mine forced out of Port Charles in the early nineties. He got busted and put in jail and then was killed. Or so we thought. His son, your father, tried to take over ELQ which is Jason's families' business. My friend Luke and I handled that as well as a few others and Jason's cousin had killed him and left him to burn in a fire at Ward House in early 1996. That would have been the year your father met Elizabeth. Do you remember that year?"

"Yes, I was nine and had lived with my Aunt for about a year or so and then my father came back and promised me he wouldn't leave town on business anymore other than real short trips."

"Who's your Aunt?"

"Aunt Kathy? She's cool but she lives in Europe now. Terry, Elizabeth's guitarist, is her ex husband. They split a while ago, around the same time my Dad and Elizabeth split the first time around. That's when she went to Europe."

"Spinelli, look up the whereabouts of one Katherine Bell. Actually, forward that directive on to Stan up in Port Charles. He's already familiar with her." Sonny commanded.

"Okay, you guys are playing a joke on me or something. Is this fuck with the groom's head game or something?" Chris said as he stood and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Chris, this isn't a joke and we aren't done." Jason said in a stern tone and Chris took one look at him and sat back down.

"Chris as best we can tell, your father got out and stayed out of the organization. From what we have discovered so far in the past few days is that your Dad has stayed clean for the past twelve years. However, we think that your grandfather may have pulled him back in and may be using you, Amy and Aaron and probably Elizabeth as pawns to get your Dad to fall into line. Also, we feel either your father or grandfather or both may be working with your mother."

"Whaaaat?" Chris sat back and turned the lightest shade of pale green. He felt his stomach and the pizza he had eaten for lunch roll and looked at Jason with watering eyes.

Sonny continued as Jason kicked one leg up so that the sole of his shoe rested flat against the wall. Another signal to Sonny that Jason believed the person to be truthful but for Sonny to press on to be sure. "Also, we believe it was your grandfather and or your mother that took your little brother Cameron."

Chris immediately shot up at that comment and looked at Jason yelling, fists clinched, **"Who else have you told Jason?"**

"No one that didn't need to know Chris, look we know where your brother is. My sister has him. Once the wedding is over and everyone is safe, we'll bring him down." Jason stated.

"Why should I believe you? It seems I don't know who to believe." Chris spat clearly upset now that his abducted little brother had been pulled into the fold. "Spinelli is the only person in this room that hasn't lied to me."

"Uh…well…interesting events have conspired and as it turns out oh dearest pal of mine…"

"SPINELLI" Jason yelled and Spinelli clamped his mouth shut.

Sonny started slowly again as he noticed Jason drop his foot and walk back over to Chris and sit down beside him. Jason believed in the boy. "Chris, Spinelli is actually your full blood brother. Faith and Damien had gotten pregnant about a year or two after having you. She had left your father and you. Frank took that child from her and gave him to the care of his first wife, your grandmother. She's your real grandmother and she's alive and Spinelli grew up with her."

"Granny?" Chris said with tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked over at his best friend.

"I have the DNA proof that, not only are you and I siblings of a brotherly nature but, that the Princess Emily does truly have our littlest brother Cameron. Chris I know this is all a lot of data to digest. I just got the bulk of it fed to me this morning. I am still downloading some of it into my brain's database. However, Mr. Corinthos Sir and Stonecold are telling both of us the truth. I know these guys and they are the mightiest of champion warriors as I have told you before. They mean no harm to you, Amy, Aaron, Elizabeth or any of us. We are all a part of the Corinthos Morgan Family now and these men in this room will fight to their death for us. Our blood relatives are of the most impure and corrupt, immoral nature. That is plainly clear as we have lost years amongst ourselves and Cameron. Though true our own family tree is poisoned, they offer us a branch of their own." Spinelli finished his odd but endearing soliloquy and put the laptop down to then jump up and lunge into Chris with a huge hug.

Chris pulled away with tears in his eyes and then turned to Jason. "Jason are you sure we are safe? Why do you think something is going to happen today?"

"So you believe us? I'll understand if you don't. I mean, Damien err…Mark is your father and raised you. Trust me when I tell you that I KNOW what it means to lose your family in the blink of an eye."

"Well, I know that all of you have been real good to me. You've NEVER lied to me, unlike my father who constantly does. I know that you have taken care of me, Amy, Aaron and Elizabeth and that Elizabeth loves and trusts you one hundred percent. I also know that my Dad has always been real secretive of my real family. Aunt Kathy isn't really my aunt. I found out one time when I was little and overheard them saying something about them being lovers. I just assumed that they were real close friends. Kind of like you and Carly. Besides, they don't look a thing alike. She's real nice though. Her name _was_ Katherine Bell before she married Uncle Terry. You'll need to look for Katherine Blackwell now and I know where she is in Europe. We stay in touch through email."

Spinelli picked back up his laptop and went to work typing out another email to Stan.

"Listen, I know you are reeling from this but I want you to stop worrying and let's get this wedding going. However, you and Amy can't go on the honeymoon you two had planned. I am going to send you two down to Sonny's island and you can stay in my villa there next to Sonny's main house. I have already contacted the staff and they'll be on hand to give you whatever you want. Rocco will be gong with you to be your personal guard. He's discreet so you and Amy do whatever you want and enjoy yourselves. Uh, Elizabeth is hoping you return with a granddaughter in tow. If you now what I mean." Jason said and smiled at Chris with a wink and a jab to the ribs with his elbow.

"Ummm…well…there may be one on the way already." Chris said sheepishly with a huge smile.

"Congratulation!" Sonny said with a huge dimpled smile. He stood and reached out his hand to Chris. Chris stood and shook Sonny's hand with a big smile and a thank you.

Jason stood and walked over to Rocco. "Rocco, go find Amy now and start your guard detail. You stick to her like glue until I say otherwise. If she's pregnant I don't want her carrying anything more than her flower bouquet in her hands and you make sure nothing bumps her or anything. Francis will take care of Elizabeth and Aaron. Don't tell her what's up except to say that I sent you to help her with anything she needs today. She'll accept that since you are already one of the guards she knows from Elizabeth's detail."

Rocco nodded and immediately left, he knew Amy was still at the salon.

"Jason, if all of this is real….what's going to happen to my Dad?" Chris asked with concern clearly etched across his face.

"I don't know Chris. I'm sorry about that but it all really depends on your father. He already showed up here a little while ago and visited Elizabeth and Aaron with your Grandfather." Jason said as he walked back across the room to stand in front of Chris.

"What? Aaron? What happened?"

"Nothing according to Elizabeth but your Grandfather is here and that's why we KNOW that they are planning something at this wedding. Are you sure your Dad hasn't said ANYTHING to you. Think Chris. It may be something small that doesn't register to you but it may be something useful."

"Well…" Chris thought for a few moments and then his eyes grew wide. "He said last night at dinner that we would all be spending a lot more time together. He said he promised he was going to get his family back and be a real father to us. I said we could start slow and try once Amy and I got back from our honeymoon and he looked at me a little strange. I just figured it was from disappointment because I wasn't ready to jump in to his offer with both feet. We aren't really close and haven't been for a few years now. I thought it was strange that he would think I would just want to buddy buddy back up with him. You know…now that I think about it…today when I called him he said he'd see me later and that tomorrow was a new beginning. I thought he just meant for me and Amy. Do you think…?" Chris trailed off and Sonny took his cue.

"They are definitely planning to kidnap all of them tonight Jason. I feel it in my gut. I just wonder who all they are planning to take and where they are planning to take them. Frank said something similar to what Damien said to Chris when he dropped my house. We need to go find them NOW." Sonny turned to Max. "Jason's with me. We'll stick together till the wedding. Get a-hold of Milo, I don't want Carly or the kids out of his sight. You've got Chris and Spinelli. They won't be separated until after the wedding anyway."

Jason then turned to Spinelli. "Spinelli, you and Chris stay with Max. Get in touch with my sister for me. Find out what exactly happened with Cameron and find out where they are. Let them know that they need to get somewhere safe and stay there until I call them. As a matter of fact, tell them to get to my penthouse in Port Charles then call the guards there and let them know they are coming. Cameron's in danger and I wonder if Frank or Faith aren't trailing them now. Let her know that I said they are in danger. She'll take heed of that warning. Hopefully Nikolas will be able to keep them safe until they are in our safety net."

"Jason, let's go find Frederico and Doug and find out what's up with the bass player." Sonny said turning and heading for the door.

"The bass player? In Elizabeth's band? Shawn?" Chris asked.

"Yeah why?" Jason asked.

"He's involved in this? OH GOD! Where's Elizabeth?"

"WHAT CHRIS?" Jason yelled becoming impatient at the look of horror on Chris' face.

"He…he…he works with Lainey, you know, Elizabeth's doctor. He's fully trained on hypnosis by now. She's been training him for a while because of the times when I can't be around or when the band travels for gigs. I used to go with them but when Aaron was born…"

"FUCK! This can't get any worse Sonny. What's next, AJ comes back to life and takes Carly and the kids?" Jason started pacing the room.

"Get it together man, Francis is with Elizabeth. She's safe and I told him to watch out for Shawn anyway." Sonny reassured him.

"What has you guys spooked about Shawn? You know he and I talk a lot. You want me to call him and ask him some questions?" Chris interjected.

Looking up and stopping in his path of pacing Jason smiled, "No Chris, I just want you to have a great wedding and honeymoon. We've got this. However, you know those combat lessons I have been giving you and Spinelli along with the gun training and target practice…" Jason leaned down and pulled a Glock from his boot and two additional clips. "It's time you put it into action."

"Uh, Jason…I don't know if that's such a good idea" Sonny warned with a piercing look.

"He's one of us. I trust him completely Sonny. He's not with his father or any of them." Then he turned back to Chris and handed him the weaponry. "Chris, you keep an eye out for anything. Keep this on you at all times now. Even the wedding. However, DON'T use this unless you absolutely have to."

"I'm ready Jason. You've taught me well. I won't let you down. Does Spinelli get one?"

Jason and Chris both looked over at an anxious Spinelli. "No, he's not ready and you know it Chris. You look out for your little brother too." He smiled and clapped Chris on the back then headed toward the door with Sonny. "We'll see you at the altar buddy. Stick with Max and don't say a word of this to your friends. No one needs to know any of what we've told you today. Now that you are one of us, that talk I had with you about keeping our business private is more important than ever. Remember, Silence is Golden."

Chris' cell phone rang and all eyes turned to him.

"Hello?...Aunt Sarah? Calm down what's wrong?...Okay okay, get her into the room by herself and I'll be right up…Don't cry Aunt Sarah, I'll be there in a minute…"

Chris hung up the phone and turned toward the open door where Jason and Sonny were no longer standing. He turned around to Max and Spinelli, "Come on, it's Elizabeth!"


	59. Elizabeth Fights Back

Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

**Elizabeth Fights Back**

"Thanks Sarah" Elizabeth said as she watched her sister hang up the phone.

"You're welcome but I don't see how this is going to help. Elizabeth, I don't think we should have called Chris. It's not right to worry him if there's nothing wrong with you." Sarah reasoned as she stood inside the closed doorway watching Elizabeth mess up her hair in the mirror and smeared her makeup that wasn't already streaming down her face. Then Elizabeth started casually picking up items around the room and tossing them.

"I doubt Chris will get here before Jason. There's no way in the fifteen minutes they have been gone they could have gotten to Francis' apartment talked to Chris and then left. Jason's not telling me something and I want to know what it is." Elizabeth stated and then walked over to her purse and pulled out a small black box. "And with these little babies, I'm going to find out whether he likes it or not. Now you know what you have to do, right?"

"YES" Sarah said exasperated. It was always Little Lizzie getting into some kind of trouble and Sarah having to help, become part of the plan or pull her out of it and this time was no different.

"Good, you sidle up to Sonny. _Apparently_ that won't be a problem for you. Make sure you put this somewhere that he won't notice and that we can hear everything he says. Once you place it the glue strip will keep it there. Just not on skin. Jason won't wear a tie so I can't use the tie clip. He'll probably want to stay with me for a little while after Sonny and Chris leave to make sure I calm down enough so the cufflinks will work fine for him. I'll just make him promise to get dressed before he leaves to make me feel better. He'll do it. Besides, Jason never talks. Sonny's the one to let us in on whatever is going on. The man's so arrogant he loves to hear himself. He'll sing like a canary and I'll finally know what the hell has been going on around here."

"You know, you could just TALK to Jason."

"I'm not ready to but I want to know what it is that he knows already and if I know Jason, his best friend knows everything he knows. Do you think Francis bought it?"

"Yeah, you should have seen his face when I went running out of the room to get the phone. I swear I think he almost pulled his gun on me!" Sarah giggled.

"Stop laughing, you need to be crying and I need to be uh….babbling."

"You know if Mom or Doctor Winters knew they'd have you committed. Well, probably me too."

"I know Sarah and you know, the sessions and hypnosis really do work but you and Dad were right. They had no right to keep things from me. Mom is a real piece of work isn't she. I SOOOO understand why Dad left her. But, it's like you said two years ago when you and Dad sat me down and told me everything. This is to keep me from losing my mind. It keeps me grounded. Honestly, I really don't dwell on things too much anymore. I know what has happened but…it's kind of like another life…you know?"

"Why haven't you told Jason? I thought after the miscarriage…" Sarah stopped and her hand flew to her mouth. Both girls' heads snapped as they heard commotion coming from outside the guest bedroom door.

"Alright Sarah, it's show time!" Elizabeth whispered as she lay down on the bed and grabbed the pillow in her hand and clutched it. Sarah immediately started up the waterworks that always got her out of whatever she needed getting out of. Whether it was with her current boyfriend, her ex-husband, her father, her old boss and well shit, even the mailman started hand delivering her mail straight up to her door with a little waterworks display one day about how far her mailbox was from the house.

They waited but no one came in. Whispering again Elizabeth said, "Sarah go out there. Remember what I told you to say. I don't want hypnotized. Just get that bug on Sonny and get Jason and Chris in here. I want to make sure Chris is okay after finding out about his dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a quick nod of her head and a steadying thoughtful moment, Sarah let the flood gates open and with a grandiose sweep of the door she stalked out of the room and into the living room. Sonny and Jason were standing there with Francis. 'Where's Chris?' she wondered.

"Sarah, what's going on?" Jason quickly asked and then rushed over once he saw the tears flowing.

"Oh Jason, Elizabeth told me about Mark…" she folded into Jason's waiting arms making sure that the bug she had in her hand was safe from falling out. "She's so worried about Chris. Where is he?"

She lifted her head up and looked around the room, her gaze falling on her prey. Sonny stood with one hand in his pocket watching Jason and Sarah. He shifted from foot to foot and concern was clearly etched across his face. Francis stood next to him by the door.

"Jason, go in there. She needs you. You shouldn't have dropped that bomb and then left her to deal with it. I can't believe…" she trailed off and started to cry again. Jason had let go of her and started toward the guest bedroom. She needed to turn up the crying just a notch to get Sonny to comfort her. Unfortunately, Chris barged in.

SHIT! Plan B

"Chris sweetie, Eli…you…are you okay honey? She told me about your Dad."

"I'm-I'm fine Aunt Sarah. A little shell shocked but…Where's Elizabeth? Is it Cam?" Chris immediately wrapped his arms around his aunt. She had always been good to him. Immediately treated him like family. She was just starting a family of her own when he and his dad came into their lives and Aunt Sarah immediately took Chris into the fold.

"No, she hasn't mentioned him. I-I just didn't know who else to call. You two…well, you have been her rock since…I just didn't know who else to call. You two are so close. She kind of got angry and then started flipping out. Then she just collapsed on the bed crying. That's when I called you. Go in there. I know she wants to see you. She's worried about how you are going to handle…everything. Are you sure you are okay sweetie? You know you don't have to be…" she glanced over at the other two men in the room. Chris showed his softer side, his hurt, fear and anxiety to only three people, she was one of them. She knew he wouldn't dare breakdown in front of Sonny and Francis. "It's me… Aunt Sarah… You can talk to me."

"I know Aunt Sarah. Maybe later. I don't really think it's hit me yet but I want to go see Elizabeth and make sure she's not…" He looked around the room and snapped his mouth shut. He figured that Francis probably knows everything and knew for sure that Sonny knows but he wasn't ready to include them yet. "I'm going to check on her."

He left the living room and closed the door behind him.

FINALLY! ALRIGHT SONNY, HERE I COME.

"Hey, you okay?" Sonny said softly as he slowly crossed the room toward Sarah.

Lip quivering she looked up, "Yes…no" she started crying throwing her hand out asking for him to step closer.

Sonny looked over at Francis and tipped his head toward the door then shut his eyes. Francis gave a quick nod and turned, opened the front door and stepped outside shutting the door behind him. Sonny immediately went for Sarah's hand and pulled her into his chest. Once she was fully encased in his arms he took a deep breath through his nostrils. 'Gardenia's?' he thought as his head involuntarily turned into her hair and took in another whiff. 'Orchids?'

"Hey, hey…It's okay Sarah. Your sister is a strong woman. She'll be okay. Jason's with her now. And Chris. She just had a lot put on her plate today. And you…I know this has to be hard on you too. Why don't we sit down, okay?"

"Oh Sonny" she threw her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest just below his chin. "This is crazy. I just…How do you deal with this stuff all the time?"

'Okay girl, time to stop the waterworks and get your hands around the lapel of that jacket.' She told herself.

Sniff…sniff…gulp. "You're…I'm going to ruin your suit with all this blubbering."

"Ehh, I don't care about that. You just let it out. I'm here." She started to pull away and Sonny tightened his grip. He loved the feel of her body pressed up against his. Her tiny frame fit perfectly into his arms. He loved the way her silk robe felt under his hands. The smell of her shampoo? NO, her perfume! He concentrated on the perfume to come up with the name or fragrance. Jasmine? Yes, Jasmine…it's Chanel #5. His mother wore that perfume. So did Lily… And Emily… He smiled and turned his head so that his lips just barely grazed her neck.

Sarah tensed her neck muscles. HA! She had him. Men are soooooo easy. Let them fall into the pretense of intimacy and then the slightest tweak of your mouth, tightening of your muscles or gasp and they pull back. Scared you'll scream. Scared of…'That's it Sonny, pull back but don't let go…don't…let…SHIT' She scrambled her thoughts quickly.

"Don't let go" she squeaked softly as she lifted her head from his shoulder and pulled both arms up between them and placed one hand flat on his chest.

'Ehh, sometime a plan doesn't have to be complicated to work' she smiled at him softly and fluttered her lashes.

Sonny smiled just enough for his dimples to indent. "I'm not going anywhere. I just…God you are beautiful!"

He stared into her eyes. Her tears drying up and he reached up a hand and wiped the last of them away with his knuckles. Beautiful deep blue eyes. They were a little lighter than her sisters but just as intense. They sparkled with a hint of mischief and Sonny wanted to bury himself inside her while staring into them. He dropped his arms down to wrap around her waist as she played with the lapel of his jacket. She smiled coyly at him as she straightened his tie. She wasn't moving away. He started swaying as he stared into her eyes. She continued to nervously play with his tie. Finally looking down at her delicate little hands he reached around and took both into his.

"Let's sit down. You want to talk? Maybe I can help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baby?" Jason said softly as he walked into the room. He closed the door behind him.

Elizabeth lay silently on the bed with her eyes closed just humming softly. She was rocking herself and the small throw pillow she cradled in her arms. Her eyes were closed and a black line of mascara was clearly drawn down her cheeks.

Jason glanced around the room and it looked like she may have had an anger filled fit. He had seen her do it once and the scene was eerily similar. Only her things were thrown. She was careful not to disrupt anything else in the room. Only her personal belongings could risk being destroyed. Her hairbrush had landed in the dirt of a live houseplant. Her necklace and bracelet she was planning to wear for the wedding were on the ground and it looked like the bracelet may have broken. Her cell phone was in three pieces on the floor near the closet. Like skipping stones lay the battery, battery cover and phone. Her opened lipstick was on the chair but had landed on a towel. Her purse was sideways and upside down on the floor of the bathroom against the tub. All the while Elizabeth was lying in the middle of the bed clutching a pillow tightly cradled to her chest and humming.

The time before it was almost the same. Except there were a lot more things of hers in his bedroom at the penthouse. It was a week or two after her attack. Luckily Chris and Spinelli were over that night with the girls having dinner. Chris…he knows how to fix this.

Jason looked back at the door but then turned back to Elizabeth and sat down beside her on the bed. "Baby? I'm here. Please look at me."

"Jason?" Chris said as he slid into the room. He, too, took a quick appraisal of the room and let out a long sigh. He looked over at Jason who was finger brushing the hair out of Elizabeth's eyes and rubbing her back and shoulders.

Chris put his hand on Jason's shoulder and Jason looked up at the younger man and then stood and walked over to the bathroom. Chris sat down next to Elizabeth on the bed and started whispering. Jason couldn't hear what he was saying so he went into the bathroom, put some warm water on a washcloth, grabbed one of the hand towels and walked them over to Chris and handed them to him. He then turned and walked back over to the bathroom, turned around to face the bed and leaned up against the door jamb with his arms folded across his chest. He wanted to do something but knew that Chris was what she needed. Regardless, he wasn't leaving unless either of them told him to.

He could hear Elizabeth talking softly but couldn't make out all of the words. What he could hear was a lot of 'Are you going to be okay honey?', 'You know I love you.' And 'I'm always here.' Chris looked up at Jason and then back to Elizabeth.

Then Jason's eyes grew wide when he watched Chris lay down next to Elizabeth and she put her arms around him. Their heads were so close and they were talking to each other. It wasn't a fear of their intimacy. It wasn't shock at their actions. There was nothing disgusting or dirty except for the fact that Jason felt like he was intruding on a private moment. It was a mother hugging her child. It didn't matter that her child was twenty three years old and twice her size. Chris was laying flat on his back with his head tilted to Elizabeth's and she was still on her side with her arm under his shoulder and tousling his hair with the other then rubbing soft circles on his arm. After a few minutes of watching, Jason slowly and quietly moved to the door and stepped out of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sonny, can you go down and meet with Frederico? Tell them I'll be down soon. I want to stay and make sure everything is okay with Elizabeth." Jason said as he looked over at Sonny on the couch with Elizabeth's sister in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Jason asked looking at Sonny and tipping his head down at Sarah.

"Yes, I'm fine Jason. I'm just worried about Elizabeth and Chris. You've just turned their world upside down. I just hope you two can turn it back right side." Sarah sniffed as she pulled from Sonny's grasp.

Sonny trailed one lone finger down her arm and stood. "Sure Jason. I'll take care of everything. Don't worry. Call me when you get out of here. I'll send Francis back in with Spinelli and Max."

Sonny walked over to the door and with one last look back at Sarah, let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes as he pulled the door open. He couldn't stand to see a woman cry but with Sarah, something pulled at his heart strings AND his libido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chris, I want you to know that I didn't know anything about this. I have never and would never keep anything like this from you. I'm so sorry sweetie." Elizabeth said as she sat up on the bed and he sat up with her.

"Are you sure YOU are okay? Do you need me to talk to you?" he asked as tears started to slowly slide down his cheeks.

"No, no…I'm sorry I worried you. I just…I am so scared for you…and Aaron."

"Did he tell you that Spin is really my brother?"

"Yes, how do you feel about that?" she started brushing back his hair.

"Well, I don't know. I mean he's my best friend and all but…my brother?"

"Yes. You know he's only ever really had Jason. Now he has you."

"And you." He said softly.

"Of course. You both have me. Always. Chris, I don't want you to ever think that I'll ever abandon you. You've had so much hurt in your life. I'll never be one of those people. You know that, right?"

"I do…OH, _I do_…Amy…we need to cancel the wedding. Jason and Sonny think something bad is going to happen. We need to cancel the wedding. Where's Aaron?"

"You didn't see him in the playpen? He's asleep out there. He's been down for about an hour so he'll probably sleep another hour. Chris, I don't want you to cancel your wedding. Jason assured me that…" she looked around the room, "Where's Jason? Wasn't he in here?"

"Yeah, he must have gone out into the living room or left."

Panic set in, "He can't leave! I didn't…Chris, go find him. I need to see him."

Chris stood and wiped his face with the backs of his hands. Elizabeth stood with him and put her arms around his waist. "We're not cancelling your wedding unless Jason says he can't protect us. I want you and Amy to have this day. We'll deal with everything else afterward. Okay? You can tell Amy after the wedding. Don't ruin this for her. She's had a crap filled young life. Let's let her have this day before we rip it apart again. I know she's never been close to Mark but"

"You mean Damien" he interrupted with hate in his eyes.

"I mean Mark. You and I are going to have to figure this out but whoever Damien is…we never knew him. Mark is your father and he loves you." She looked up into his eyes and knew the look. She wasn't going to get through to him now. He needed to get angry, process the anger he felt toward his father and release it. "Well, like I said, let's get you married and THEN we'll deal with all of this."

"Fine but I don't want Dad at the wedding. Oh, and did you or Amy wind up sending an invitation to my…Faith?"

"Your Dad is already here and he'll be at your wedding. Although I doubt Jason or Sonny are going to let him get within ten feet of us. As far as the invitation to your mother, yes. We sent her an invitation but she never RSVP'd." suddenly Elizabeth got a pained look on her face. "Chris, is that a gun?"

He pulled from her embrace, "I'll go find Jason and send him back. I want to go find Amy and make sure she is safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before she could get his name out of her mouth he was gone and Jason walked in the room.

Elizabeth looked soulfully into the eyes of the man she loves. When had all of this changed? When had everyone, including the man before her, come to think she was weak? When had she allowed them to turn her into someone to be coddled, protected from the world she agreed to live in, lie to for her own good?

_Look at him. He looks at me like I am something to be pitied. Someone that can't grab her own bootstraps. Someone he is obligated to. Does he really love me? Every man before that has said he loved me has lied. I know he's lying about something. Or maybe just not telling me everything. But isn't that just a lie of omission?_

_Look at his eyes. He does love me. I feel it deep inside my soul. However, the look he has now is worse than the look when I came home from Miami. It's worse than the miscarriage. There's something..._

_I AM NOT WEAK!_

_I AM ELIZABETH GOD DAMN WEBBER!_

_LOOK AT ME JASON!_

_Do you think the woman you see right now could EVER have gotten where she is in this world by being weak? By being a scared little wallflower? By being…pitiful?_

_Is it pity? Do you love me still but now he pities me? Well, it's time you remembered the woman who mowed you down in the parking lot after standing toe to toe with a man twice her size. It's time you remember Elizabeth Webber, Tough as Nails HR Manager, Sexy Singer, Every Guys Girl._

_You are lying. THAT is UN acceptable. I am going to find out the root of all of this and eradicate the weed that is growing between us. I never asked you for more than you could give. I never asked to be included in your business. However, keeping from me the things that directly affect ME…MY FAMILY… How can I feel anything but… You yourself claim to love the people I cherish the most yet bring all of us so much pain today. Why would you tell me only what you think I can handle? Why not all of it? What do you know that I don't know? Why don't you trust me anymore? Well two can play your game…_

_Look out world, Elizabeth Imogene Webber is fighting back!_

Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders and walked toward him, opening her arms to welcome him into them. He smiled and closed the distance then wrapped his arms around her.

He feels so warm. I feel so safe right here. I know he loves me. After today, I hope THIS survives.

"Honey? What…I mean, today… What do you think is going to happen to us?" I ask.


	60. Mr Austin Saves the Day

Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**Mr. Austin Saves the Day**

"So what's next?" Sarah asked as she joined her younger sister in the guest bedroom of the model apartment.

"Well, Amy and the girls should probably be up here soon. We've only got two hours to go till the wedding." Elizabeth responded while pulling out her laptop and setting it up on the small desk beside the bed.

"What did Jason say? He looked_ really_ great in that black suit." Sarah asked then exaggerated as she moved over and sat down on the bed.

"Watch it Sarah, he's mine." She shot her sister a knowing look then turned back to the computer. "You know, I feel guilty about this. He told me all the security measures he and Sonny have in place. From the sounds of it, I think we really are safe. At least for the wedding. Who knows after that? He really has gone to great lengths to make me happy. But still…he was holding something back. I know he loves me but I can't stand how he thinks he has to keep things from me to protect me. There's more going on than just Mark and Faith being in the mob. It also begs the question of how long have he and Sonny _really_ known about them. I know he said they just found out but…why now? What made the discovery come now and not a long time ago. You know, the first time I bugged him was after Manny attacked me. I wanted to know what they were doing about it and every time I walked into the room they all quit talking. You can't imagine how that feels. That really pissed me off. I mean, I was the one attacked. Don't I deserve to know what they know? So I talked to Dawson, my IT guy at work. He gave me the bugs. He's been really great. Although I think he's terrified that Jason will find out and kill him. Dawson is as smart as Spinelli except he stays clean, you know."

She looked over at her sister and gave a quick wink. Sarah nodded and then stood to look over her shoulder as she pulled up the surveillance program on the computer. Elizabeth turned back and started setting up the program to suit her.

Continuing on with her story she frowned, "I didn't like listening in though. All I heard was Jason tell Sonny that he hated that his enemies were targeting me. That when he watched me running in the airport he felt helpless. I felt smarmy for listening to him talk to his best friend so I stopped. That night I pulled the bugs out of the living room and put them back in the box. I told you about this."

Sarah nodded and Elizabeth pressed on. "But I always kept the bugs thinking I could do something to spook Spinelli like he does me in the damn car when he just starts talking out of the blue. That shit is for the birds. I damn near wrecked the first time he did it and I was alone in the car. I never thought about them again but always had them in my purse. Whenever I changed purses, I just threw them in the new one with everything else. Finally, today I can put them to some good use. Knowledge is power. Remember, Dad always told us that."

"Elizabeth, why haven't you told Jason about Cameron?" Sarah asked as she placed her hands on her sister's shoulders giving a light squeeze. She really hated bringing this up but curiosity won her over.

"Well, at first, I didn't know him well enough. So many people try so hard to keep from uttering his name. I mean, did everyone really think I didn't know? Even after Lainey told the family that I had the memories but just not the intensity or the overwhelming guilt and despair, everyone just acts like he never existed. Hell some of my friends don't even know. Annie, my best friend…she has no clue about Cameron. I guess I just got used to that. No one talks about him at all. Kind of like when you are at a dinner party with friends and you know that one of them is going through a divorce or in legal trouble or their kid is on drugs, you never bring it up unless they do. I never brought him up so everyone took their cue from me. Hell, I don't know. Maybe I am to blame for how everyone treats me about this."

"Uh, no you're not! Mom and Mark are. Mark's the one that drove you over the edge forcing you to give up hope and mom; well…she's still the control freak she always has been."

Elizabeth shot a smile over at her sister. "You are right. Those two did have a lot of power over me until you and Dad finally made me realize. By then though, almost three years had passed and well…"

Turning on a dime she looked up at her sister. "You think we should just record for later or set this thing up so that I can hear it through my cell phone's earbud? I mean, I can do all kinds of things with this program. I can make it so it copies in written format and we can watch just the words. Kind of like closed caption TV. Or, I can just record and listen later. Or we can listen in now."

"Let's listen now to see where they are at least." Sarah responded in almost a giddy fashion.

Elizabeth laughed and with a swipe of her forefinger and a strong tap on the pad they instantly heard voices.

"_Steve, Jason said he'll be down in a minute. He was securing a couple of weapons around the building. Just in case."_

"_I can't imagine where the two guys Elizabeth works with went. I should have been tracking them sooner but was busy setting up the surveillance cameras for Spinelli."_

Sarah and Elizabeth looked at each other with the same questioning look on their faces. "Two guys I work with?" Elizabeth asked and Sarah just shrugged then put her finger to her mouth as more started coming through the tiny speakers on the laptop.

"_Ehh, Jason doesn't seem too concerned so…"_

"_Boss…boss… where'd you go. Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, I was just thinking."_

"_About what?"_

"_Elizabeth's sister. Man… she's fucking gorgeous. It's a damn shame she's dating that redneck."_

"_Billy? He's cool. He has the most awesome gun collection I've ever seen. Kind of hard to understand though because he talks real"_

"_I don't give a shit about his gun collection. I wonder how solid their relationship is though. Just ten minutes talking to her and I was infatuated. Then her crying in my arms, it was all I could do to keep my lips off of her."_

Elizabeth hit the mute button and then turned to Sarah. "Jason and I knew you two would be like….instant chemistry but DAMN Sarah. What'd you do to the poor man?"

Giggling Sarah sat back on the bed and sighed with all her southern charm and grace, "Oh just turned on the Webber charm Lizzie. Putty, he was pure putty. The one thing Mom taught us was the power of manipulation. A woman's best asset is her looks and her ability to drum up her emotions when needed."

"Well, what about you? Sonny has charm that seems to have captured your attention."

Uneasy and unnerved by her sister's question she stiffened her back and spoke, "We've gotten off the subject and you never did answer my question, why haven't you told Jason about Cameron?"

"Well, like I said at first I didn't know him real well. Then I found out he was in the mob and I thought…at first I thought maybe he and Sonny had something to do with Cameron's disappearance. So Dad did some digging for me. He said that Sonny and Jason have never, ever put children or women in harms way. He was convinced they had nothing to do with it and certainly knew nothing about it so I believed him. Then I started falling in love with him and I knew he would never have anything to do with abducting a child. He would even turn on Sonny if Sonny were involved in something like that."

"So why not tell him then?"

"I thought about it. Thought maybe he and Sonny could find Cameron. You know that's the hardest for me. What if they could find him? Then again…What if Cameron is happy and healthy with a loving family? How could I tear him away from that? Then again, how could I not. I struggled for a while with that. Then I got attacked by Manny Ruiz and I knew I never wanted to bring _my_ child into a life so dangerous. It's okay for me to take the risk but…"

"Well, Chris and Amy and Aaron live in the house with you and Jason. Why are they safe?"

"They're not. Today is living proof of that but that was Chris' decision. I laid all the cards out on the table and gave him the choice. He and Amy chose to stay. I can't make their decisions for them."

"Then why not tell Jason about Cameron? You know he may be able to find him. Then you'd have your little boy back."

"I don't know…now…it's been so long. Sarah we've been over this before. I love my life how it is right now. Don't get me wrong, I'll always love my son but I don't know if searching for him would be good or bad for him. What if it put him in danger again? What if Jason and my life put him in danger?"

"Have you talked to Lainey about this?"

"No and you better not either. I don't know what all Dr. Winters tells mom so I would prefer no one tells her. Always remember, until something changes, Mom has medical power of attorney over me. I could still kick Mark's ass for that one. If he would have signed it over to Dad when they admitted me I would be fine. Now Mom has the power to institutionalize me. AND THAT is why I haven't really done anything."

"You could still tell Jason. It's not healthy keeping secrets in a relationship. You and I both know that."

"I know but…there never is a good time. And the hypnotherapy sessions really push it out of my mind so ninety percent of the time, I don't even think about it."

"Well, then I am sorry I brought it up. I would never want you thinking about the one thing that pushed you into the breakdown you had before."

"Yeah, you know Jason really calms me. He makes me so happy. You know earlier when he was getting dressed. There's this one thing that he does. I don't even know if he realizes he does it but it sends shivers through me. It's like in that one instant I know for certain that he loves me more than anything. I know how cherished I am. Like if I weren't in his life, he wouldn't want to live it. I almost didn't put the cuff links on him."

"What did he do?" Sarah asked, curiosity peaked at the total conviction with which Elizabeth was stating that she was certain Jason loved her by one simple action. Sarah wished she had that with Billy. However, after a year she wasn't so lucky.

"Every once in a while when he's standing in front of me and looking at me…he'll look me in the eye and then his hand will come up like he's going to touch my face or something and then his eyes shift to his hands. I don't know…it's really weird. He gets this look on his face and I'll think he's going to brush his hand through my hair or tuck a stray curl behind my ear but his hand will become still and then start to shake. His fingers will stroke down my hair but never really touch it. Like I'm some precious figurine on a shelf and he wants to touch it…he wants to pick it up but it's too fragile and he's not good enough to touch me. Like how you look at a gorgeous diamond ring but know you can't afford it so you never try it on. His hand shakes and he's watching his hands and…and I can just see the love pour through his eyes. They water and sparkle and become even more brilliant blue than they already are. It's just a split second action but…I don't know, I can't really describe it but when he does it…"

"WOW"

"Yeah, wow. I just…every time he does that, which isn't _that_ often, I just know he loves me. No doubts. He just absolutely loves me."

"And you absolutely love him so why are you keeping the most important thing to ever happen in your life from him?"

"Oh, I don't know. You know what? You're right." Elizabeth announced and slapped her hand hard on the desk.

"I'm right about what?"

"I do need to trust him and tell him about Cameron and my suicide attempts."

"Really?"

"I just hope he still loves me after finding out that I was a coward at one point in my life I gave up and tried to take the easy way out from all my pain and misery."

"Elizabeth, you have got to stop thinking like that. You are an incredibly strong person."

"I know but…look I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Well then turn that back up. I want to know what else Sonny Corinthos has to say about me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason hung up his phone and slipped it into his coat pocket. He looked up and saw Sonny standing next to their guard Steve. Sonny still had the dreamy look in his eyes that he had when he looked at Sarah just before he walked out of the apartment.

Jason let a smirk cross his face. Sonny and Sarah are the perfect match. She's tough and strong willed like Elizabeth. She'd never run like Kate did. She's also kind and caring and soft without any agenda or scheming, much unlike Carly. Those two were oil and water and Jason literally had scars from the two of them mixing it up. He absently ran his hand over a scar on the back of his neck where a shard of glass cut him during one of their fights.

Sarah's not Brenda. Thank the Lord for that. She's not psychotic and she knows how to keep her mouth shut. Jason let out a groan when he thought about Brenda. 'What a pain in the ass she was.' He thought.

Sarah's smart and a doctor like Emily. She could challenge Sonny's mind in a positive, healthy way. Yet she's not innocent and breakable like Emily. Jason shook his head when he thought about the time those two got together. He honestly felt that it was the one time that he could have killed Sonny. He always wondered what it actually was that kept him from doing so.

Shaking his thoughts from his head he walked up to the two men and stopped. "That was Dean. The plane just landed. The cars will leave and bring them in at five minute increments with Monica and Perry being in the first car. I want to be at the door when they arrive. Traffic should stagger the rest of them so none of the guests will notice our influx of bodyguards. We've got just over an hour before the wedding so we need to find Damien and Frank. I talked to Elizabeth. She still wants Damien at the wedding for Chris. Makes no sense though because Chris doesn't even want him there but she insists that Chris will regret it and that regardless of what is happening now, Damien never showed any signs of violence, threat or abuse toward her or Chris when they were together. I told her that once we find them Damien could attend the wedding and the reception but that I was putting two guards him. Frank is not attending. She had no problem with that. It wouldn't have mattered if she did. I still wouldn't have let him be there."

"What about Faith?" Sonny asked pulling close to Jason and putting one hand in his pocket as the other rested, curled under his chin.

"Elizabeth said that Amy did send her an invitation but she never responded. The surveillance team knows what she looks like and said she hasn't entered the building."

"She could be wearing a disguise." Sonny interjected looking over his shoulder to Steve who had taken a stance two yards away from his bosses with his back to them scanning the room for any threat to their safety.

"Nope, Spinelli has that full body scan program so it would pick up someone wearing a disguise. Besides, I don't think the guys we have on the doors will ever forget what Faith looks like. Not after she kidnapped your kids."

"Good, good. This is the worst kind of setting to pull these bastards out of hiding. We've got to make sure everything goes off without any mistakes from any of our guys. Too many innocent lives are going to be here. Too many witnesses. You know, I would have cancelled this thing."

"I know you would have Sonny but I can't. It means too much to Elizabeth. We've got the building covered. We just have to find The Smith's."

"And Shawn. Don't forget about him."

"Yeah, did you find Frederico?"

"No, Steve has looked everywhere. Do you think he may have left?"

"Let's find out." Jason said as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and searched, found and rang Doug's phone. "Hey, where are you two? Huh? Well, Sonny and I are ready to sit down with you, come down to the lobby. Who? Why the fuck did you…what office? Fine, we'll be there in a minute. You better have a good explanation for this."

Sonny was eying his enforcer. Something Doug had said sent Jason into his icy demeanor. Those are the looks that let Sonny know that someone is going to die at Jason's hand. "You know, we probably shouldn't kill him. Just send him the message that he fucked with the wrong people. Doug didn't really screw up that badly if what he told you is true."

"Huh? No, it's not that. They are in Mr. Austin's office with Elizabeth's stepfather of all people. Apparently he and Frederico served in the military together. I just don't understand why they went to speak privately."

"Shit. Okay, okay we need to get over there so we can assess the Stanford's mood. He could cause us some trouble if he knows anything. When I had Elizabeth's family checked out, this guy has more government contacts than the President. He could make some real trouble for us."

"I don't think he would though. The guy is alright. How he puts up with Elizabeth's mother is beyond me but he didn't strike me as a threat to us. More like a threat to me if I ever dared hurt his step-daughter. THAT'S when he'll call in his government favors." Jason laughed as they started walking toward the corridor off the side of the lobby that housed the different offices. Steve followed behind.

"When are Carly and the kids getting here? I don't want them without plenty of guards surrounding them. If Faith is here, I don't want her to be able to get within twenty feet of Michael or Morgan." Jason stated. The kidnapping of the kids was still too fresh in his mind.

Sonny nodded and turned to Steve. "Call Milo. Get their location. Tell him to stall. I don't want them arriving until six-fifteen. Then I want you to call Johnny. Tell him to get two more guards, one for each of the kids. Add a third one to Elizabeth's niece and nephew too."

"Yes Mr. Corinthos." Steve said as he pulled his phone and clicked some buttons. He turned and stepped off to the side.

"We need to get through this quickly. I need to get a line on…shit" Jason stopped as he saw Mr. Austin heading his way waving his hands to get his attention.

"Jason, Jason" the old man said as he hurried up to the Mob Boss and Enforcer. Breathing heavily he stammered, "Mr. Suarez and his associate are in my office with Ms Webber's step-father, Mr. Stanford. They are waiting for you."

"Yes, I am aware Mr. Austin. I just spoke to Doug. That's why we are heading that way. Thank you." Jason said as he maneuvered past the older man.

"Okay good. I believe some of the wedding guests have arrived. One woman was insistent that she be allowed up to the bride's apartment but your guards told her no."

"Who? What did she look like?" Sonny inquired effectively stopping all of them in the hallway. Noticing the older man's questioning gaze he asked again, in a manner people either answered or wet themselves. Grabbing the old man's arm he forced through clenched teeth. "WHAT. DID. SHE. LOOK. LIKE?"

Jason looked over at Sonny then at the older man who then looked up at Jason with fear in his eyes, "Umm, maybe a few years younger than me. Sixty? Short curly brownish hair. Plain face. Glasses. She said she was one of Elizabeth's co-workers and Elizabeth was expecting her in case the bride needed last minute alterations to her dress. She had a small sewing kit with her. She's over at the café. I told her I would call you but I didn't have a chance because Mr. Suarez asked to use my office. He and his associate knew her though; Doug said they work together in the same office."

Both men let out a sigh of relief. This caused Mr. Austin to relax and the worry washed from his face and bloomed into a genuine smile. "Would you like me to escort her upstairs to the model?"

"Hang on, let me call Elizabeth." Jason smiled as he patted the man on his shoulders. Sonny had just scared the man to a near fatal stroke. Although Jason had the same thought on his mind as Sonny did. Faith.

Jason stepped away from the group and called Elizabeth. She answered on the first ring and he barely got the question out when Elizabeth told him that it was Cheryl. She said she had agreed when the woman offered to come early to help and that she would appreciate it if Jason would allow her to come up. The bridesmaids and Amy had just arrived and they were starting to get dressed for pictures.

"Mr. Austin, I really appreciate your help in this matter. You can go. I'll take care of it." Jason said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked over to Sonny.

Mr. Austin watched the unspoken exchange between the two men and nodded. "Okay Jason, let me know if I can do anything else."

As the older man started down the hall Jason lowered his voice, "You go ahead in and see what's up and I'll be there in a minute. It seems Elizabeth did invite her co-worker to join them so I just want to verify it's her. I have met her so I'll know once I see her and then I'll call Francis and tell him to let her in. I shouldn't be two minutes."

"Fine. Hey Jason…why do you let that old man speak to you without respect. You OWN this place."

"He's not being disrespectful. He's just keeping his pride in tact and I don't really care. I don't want everyone that lives here to know I own the place anyway. He's a good old man and he keeps his eyes out for me. Besides, I never like it when people call me Mr. Morgan anyway. I only let our associates do it to keep up appearances."

"Yeah, okay. I don't agree but after all these years, I know you won't change. You're too soft man."

"Yeah, _I'm _soft…for an assassin." Jason chuckled under his breath and both men then let out a hearty laugh. They knew that they were like night and day when it came to the code but it worked for them. Jason fought it, refusing to wear suits, letting the guards call him Jason, working with the dock crew loading and unloading shipments and refusing to socialize with the heads of the other families unless he was forced to. Sonny relished in it. He loved being the king of the mountain and all that entails.

"Oh, I forgot something." Mr. Austin hurried back up to the two laughing men. "Mark St. Clair and his father came in early and his father was complaining of a headache so I opened up another apartment for them to rest. I figured you would want Chris' father and grandfather to be comfortable. I put them in one of your furnished places. Right next to the one Elizabeth's mother and sister are staying in."

Jason barked at Steve, "Hang up and call Johnny. He's one floor up. Tell him to get to…what apartment number is it, 1103 or 1105?" Jason asked as he turned to the old man.

"1105" the old man rushed out, his voice creaking slightly from the fear he felt when all eyes snapped to him.

"Jason, I was already on the phone with Johnny, he'll call us in a minute." Steve announced looking wearily over at the older man who just gave them the break they needed, he turned back to Jason. "He said to tell you he knows what to do."

"Mr. Austin, I can't tell you how much you have helped me. I won't forget this. You go on and I'll see you at the wedding." Jason said as he nearly pushed the man to go so that he and Sonny could talk.

Once the old man was a sufficient distance he turned to Sonny, "Okay, you go deal with the men down the hall. Be sure to find out discreetly exactly what Elizabeth's step-father knows. If they are just shooting the shit, don't say anything. Keep your cool. I don't want any screw ups. Remember, we're buying a crane for our coffee bean plantation. That's the story. If they talk about Shawn, try to find out as best you can everything they know and what exactly makes them believe he has been stalking Elizabeth and what they think the bass player has planned next, then handle it. I trust your instincts on solving this problem."

Pulling his hands out of his pockets and inspecting his fingernails, Sonny nodded. "I appreciate you trusting me to handle this petty stalker thing. I hope I can live up to your expectations." Sonny rolled his eyes and Jason winced realizing how patronizing he must have sounded to his boss and mentor. The man had taught him everything he knew and here he was barking out orders to him as if he were a new guard on the job.

Sonny flashed him a glance and noticed the remorse in his protégé's eyes then looked down and straightened his tie. His voice was suddenly low and calculating. "You know what I want done to Frank Smith. The guy's gotta go Jason. I don't really care if he's Chris' grandfather. I want him taken out. Damien we can play with for a bit but Frank…Frank needs to be in the ground. Cold."

"Got it. I'm going to escort Elizabeth's co-worker up to Elizabeth then head up to Johnny. If they are both in there, then Johnny and I will handle it quickly. If not, surveillance will be able to track where they are from that room. We'll know where they are in twenty minutes tops. I won't be able to deal with Frank directly though. I'm going to give that one over to Johnny. If this goes smoothly I won't have to tell Elizabeth's family until well after the wedding. Then I'll leave tonight to go find Faith. This one I'll do on my own. I can't wait. She's fucked with us enough. Once I have taken care of all the threats, I can handle the situation with Cameron. Elizabeth has waited long enough to be with her son. I want to be the one that puts that little boy in her arms. I want to be the one that ends her nightmare. And soon. I want this done soon."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Listening to the girls chattering away in the living room, Elizabeth and Sarah were sitting in the guest room with the door cracked and listening to Jason and Sonny.

The last words she heard caused Elizabeth to turn to Sarah and gulp. Her face had turned ghostly white and panic shrouded her face.

Sarah grabbed her sister's hands and guided her over to the bed. "Elizabeth?"

"He already knows about Cameron. He has been looking for him? I…How did he know? I can't…I mean…When?" Elizabeth started stammering and Sarah pulled her up to a standing position while pushing the laptop closed. She shook her sister out of the dazed look and drew her sister's eyes up to her own.

"No need to listen anymore." Sarah announced with slight smile. "That's obviously what he's been keeping from you. It's funny that you two are both keeping the same thing from each other. I think you need to have that talk sooner than you planned."


	61. Four Weddings and a Funeral

Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

**Four Weddings and a Funeral**

Jason hung up the phone with Johnny. He looked up and saw the older woman with a quilted bag held tightly over her shoulder. Johnny was waiting outside the apartment Mr. Austin had assured him he had let Damien and Frank into. Once Jason took Charlotte? Cheryl? Sharon? _Whatever_, up to the girls' apartment, he would meet Johnny and the two enforcers could eliminate the problem without incident. At least that was the intent.

Looking up from his phone he smiled at the woman while searching his mind '_What is her name?' _He thought.

As if telepathic, Charlene smiled back, stood and reached out her hand to grasp his forearm. "Jason, thank you for coming to get me. You may not remember my name. It's Charlene. We've only met a few times. I think the last time I saw you was the Christmas party."

Jason smiled giving an inner 'thank you' for rescuing him from tripping over her name. He then groaned slightly thinking about the company Christmas party they had attended. His only saving grace was that Johnny had attended with Annie. The two barely saw their girlfriends the entire night. They were stuck on a floating party boat that took them on a lazy troll down the river. Not something either protector deemed secure, safety wise.

However, since their girlfriends insisted they were going, with or without them, they agreed to attend. Honestly, both men felt certain their girlfriends had hoped they would not attend. This fact made their attendance even more crucial. Those two liked to get into trouble together.

The ride lasted four hours and by the second hour, both of their girlfriends were quite tipsy. Annie became seasick first which took all of Johnny's attention and Elizabeth danced with every damn man on the boat. Some of the men were quickly becoming much too bold with their hands for Jason's liking. At one point, the enforcer who hated to dance stepped in to remove the paws of one such co-worker from his girlfriend's ass. She insisted he hands were not that far down but regardless, his hands combined with the fact that the guy had eased his leg in between her thighs and she was stoned drunk caused him to take the first and last dance of the night.

Another problem of the evening was that since their girlfriends had left them on their own, the desperate housewives were relentless on the two men. Poor Johnny actually had a woman flat out grab his face and stick her tongue down his throat. Jason himself had to fend off the most annoying of the women, the owner's wife. For twenty minutes she was an appendage to Jason's side until he and Johnny finally excused themselves and hid out in the men's restroom for a while.

The night ended with Elizabeth seasick and drunk and throwing up all over the limo. 'Mental note, no more company Christmas parties. I'll just make sure I take her to the island that weekend.' At that thought, he awarded himself with a sly grin. 'Johnny, next year you're on your own buddy.'

"Charlene, it's so nice to see you again. I want to thank you for coming early to help Elizabeth and the girls. Elizabeth speaks highly of your sewing abilities." He took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm and escorted her toward the elevator.

"What do you think?" he said gesturing to the area where the wedding would take place.

"It's lovely. The chair covers were easy to make and I think they turned out beautifully." She responded with a light smile and a tap of her other hand on his forearm.

"You did that? I hope Elizabeth paid you for your time, that must have taken you hours." He continued and he escorted her to the model apartment while appeasing her with the small talk.

He chuckled inwardly at the fact that the older woman seemingly relished in his gentlemanly ways. She never let go of his arm in the elevator or even now standing in front of the door to the model apartment. Jason knocked and announced himself to Francis' inquiry.

Hearing the knock at the door, Elizabeth rushed out of the guest room insisting she needed to talk to Jason about something immediately. He assured her he would be back soon but that he didn't have time at the moment. At first he thought he was going to have to pry her hands from his. Something was obviously bothering her. She seemed almost panicked. A glance in Francis' direction assured him that she was in no danger and that even her bodyguard didn't of the urgent matter. Having more urgent matters, Jason kissed her on the forehead and gave a promise that he would be right back.

Turning to Francis he tipped his head toward the door and both men stepped out. Jason quickly explained the current events playing out and gave little instruction as to Francis' duties. The older man already knew his duties. Protect Elizabeth and by extension every person in that room at all costs. He then quickly stalked to the elevator. Once inside he pulled his gun from his back, climbed up and pulled another gun and two more clips from inside a panel in the roof and slid them in his inside coat pockets. With a satisfied feeling of being fully armed, he leaned his head back on the cool teak walls of the elevator and shut his eyes.

Slowly his demeanor and physical appearance shifted into a familiar, lethal coldness. This was the mood he was most comfortable with. All other aspects of his life scared him. His job never did. HE was the one in control. HE was the rational, calculating, methodical eliminator. He was good at his job, took minimal risk and nine times out of ten was successful. He was never in control of the other aspects of his life. This part he controlled. This part of his life was what he felt he was made for. This part was now getting his total focus. He had to focus, too much was at stake.

The knowledge of what was at stake was the only fear he held within him. For in this, he HAD to succeed. His heart depended on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He opened his eyes at the sounding ding of the elevator. Children's voices stiffened him and he eased his gun clad arms underneath the cover of his jacket. He saw his friend Billy and Elizabeth's niece and nephew. The calculating stare didn't go unnoticed by Billy.

"Hey kids, why don't we take the next elevator? Obviously, Jason was headed up and we're going down."

Relief flashed over Jason at Billy's quick thinking. He didn't want them in the middle of this and he couldn't let his emotions betray his mission. He looked past Billy and saw his own right hand man casually tucked inside a doorway, gun drawn but hidden from sight. A quick nod of Johnny's head let Jason know all was well, so far.

Billy saw the nod and glanced over his shoulder. "As a matter of fact, I know you are anxious to get downstairs to your Mom and Aunt Elizabeth. Jason, would you mind us taking this elevator? I'll send it right back up for you."

"Fine" was the only word uttered as Jason quickly stepped off the elevator without breaking eye contact with Johnny. Billy swiftly pushed the two children onto the elevator.

"Hold the door!" Came the voice of one of their new guards, DJ. He was the one Johnny must have assigned to the kids at Sonny's direction. A slight lowering of Jason's head was the only acknowledgement DJ received from his boss.

Once the elevator doors closed and the hallway silenced, Johnny left his perch and facing the door to room 1105, whispered the 'alls clear' to Jason. Both men slid along the walls, checking for sounds from other apartments. Indications of any other persons who may intrude on the hallway and impede their task.

Once both were satisfied, Jason gave Johnny a nod and the sideways tip of his gun. Johnny then stood straight up before the door and with catlike quickness did a complete three sixty bringing his right leg up and shooting it forward. The doorway gave easily and both men were standing in the living room guns drawn and door closed behind them.

Problem

Panic set into both of them.

Silence, still silent.

Too silent.

Nothing looked moved. Nothing gave any indication that there were two men, or more, planning any sort of attack or even had been in the apartment.

Johnny motioned silently with his gun that he would take the east side of the apartment for inspection. This was the side with a kitchen, laundry room and utility closet. Once he came back into Jason's sight, he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. No one was in there. Jason nodded his head and it was Johnny's turn to take watch while Jason inspected the one bedroom and bathroom. Jason reutr4ned seconds later.

No one.

"Do you think Mr. Austin gave us the wrong apartment number?" Johnny asked.

"No. He was certain and you said surveillance hadn't seen anyone leave the room once the two men came in here." Jason responded while walking around the apartment heading to the small balcony, guns still drawn.

Once on the balcony, he noticed the Quickdraw pretzel style carabiner attached to the balcony. The securely fastened nylon rope went approximately three floors down. Reaching in his jacket and pulling out his cell phone. He made a quick pace of dialing the numbers and spoke into the phone. After a few minutes, he clamped his phone shut and looked to Johnny while securing his gun behind him in his waistband.

"They left out of apartment 805 and headed toward the elevators. They then exited to the lobby where the last they were seen was heading into stairwell. We don't have surveillance on the stairwell but they have not exited any other doors since. This was just less than five minutes ago." Jason stated as he made his way to and out of the door.

Johnny made quick note of the busted lock and pulled his own phone out to have someone quickly come to repair the damages he had done. Needing to run to catch up with Jason he asked, "You want me to get some of the guys to start flushing them out of the stairwell?"

"Yes, get as many men you can on it but don't pull anyone from the entrances or guarding the family. I need to go see Sonny. I…we need to get a guard on Sonny too. Frank, I don't know what he's planning for Elizabeth and well…everyone but I am sure he doesn't want to let Sonny live."

"I'll take care of it Jason. I need to call Annie. She's waiting for me. I'll just let her know to go on to the wedding without me."

"Johnny, we have to find these guys in the next 30 minutes and sit on them until after the ceremony. Once that's over, I can break away and deal with them myself. I just need you to find them."

"I got this one Jason. Go be with your family. Protect Elizabeth and trust me."

"I do."

With that, Jason took off in the opposite direction. He headed toward the elevator and Johnny headed toward the stairwell. Johnny started immediately barking orders into his phone.

Max, Francis and Johnny were the top tier of the guards but Johnny was Jason's right hand. He was his so called back up. The other guys were brawn and brood. Johnny was brains and the one that took care of the actual strong arm tactics, bloodshed and murders with Jason. He had near as much blood on his hands and Jason. Only because Jason was Sonny's main guard for so many years and was normally the one to go to meetings with Sonny was there more blood on Jason's hands than Johnny's. If Sonny were his mentor and father figure, Johnny was his brother and comrade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked into Mr. Austin's office and was surprised at what he saw. Sonny, Frederico, Doug and Bob were all drinking Macallan thirty year old single malt scotch whiskey and smoking hand rolled Cuban cigars. Sonny was sitting on the couch next to Bob and the older man was patting the mobster on the shoulder. All were smiles until the stoic looking enforcer entered the room.

"What's going on?" Jason asked dumbfounded but keeping the ever present straight face with no emotion shown.

"Jason, my boy. Join us. We are all enjoying these fine Cuban cigars and this seven hundred dollar bottle of scotch your partner brought for the wedding." Bob Stanford announced.

"No thank you" he said shaking his head at the offer of an unlit cigar. "What about…the crane?"

"It's okay Jason. Bob knows about Shawn. It seems he never did like the man, even when he dated Elizabeth in college." Frederico said pouring himself more of the amber liquid.

At Jason's surprised look and raised eyebrows Bob sat up straight and pointed to Jason, "I see you were unaware of the true nature of the relationship Elizabeth has with her bass player."

"Um, no. We've never talked about…exes except for Mark."

"Ah, Damien you mean." The old retired Captain stated.

Furrowing his brows he looked to Sonny, "What exactly have you told them?"

"I've told them pretty much everything. It seems Mr. Suarez has been doing his own investigating. By the way, Doug's good." Sonny said as he stood to address Jason directly. He gave Jason the look that told Jason that Sonny was satisfied with the explanation. That was good enough for Jason, at the moment.

"Well, what's the threat with Shawn?" Jason asked looking to Suarez for the explanation.

"It seems our friend has suddenly decided he wants to leave town and has made all plans based upon two people leaving. He started following Elizabeth a few months ago. Small time stuff at first but he seems to know your guards detail of Elizabeth and took the opportunities when she was left unguarded."

Doug took over the conversation and picked up the story, "He would come in to her office to visit and a few times I would notice she had been crying after he left. There were never any arguments but he would tend to leave rather…angry and she would be incredibly upset. I have never asked her about it simply because I haven't gotten real close to her so I wouldn't unintentionally raise her suspicions that I may be acting on your behalf as a guard while she was at work. It was a few weeks ago that he started following her at lunchtime and when she would run out to do errands. Really Jason, you should probably have had a permanent guard on her but then again, I guess that was what I was there for. However, when she would just up and leave, sometimes I had no excuse to leave behind her and trail her. I did my best."

Jason's scowl deepened and only subsided when Sonny patted a comforting hand on Jason's shoulder. "Jason, we should have insisted she have a permanent guard."

"Sonny, she wouldn't have accepted it. I did the best…"he looked over at Elizabeth's step-father, "I did the very best I could. I tried to ensure her safety without taking away all of her freedom."

"I know you did, son. Please don't think I am judging you. Shawn would have never occurred to you as being a threat. They are so close and him being around Elizabeth always has and always had explanations that were easy to believe."

"So what do you think he is planning? Do you think he is going to kidnap Elizabeth?" Jason asked.

"Well that's just it. She would never go for it so we just don't know what his intentions are. That's why I am here. I have been keeping an eye on him to see if I could discern exactly what he intends to do. Whatever it is, he plans to do it within the next twenty four hours. That's why we decided to let you in on it. This way you can protect her." Frederico said rolling the melting ice around in his glass. He leaned back in the desk chair and let out a deep sigh of a breath. "Once the wedding gets under way, I'll stick to him like glue. I know a lot about music so I can impose myself into conversations with him and the other band members."

"And I've known the boy since he and Elizabeth were teenagers so I will be here to take up the slack. It feels good to put this old tired mind back on reconnaissance work. Now, the Smith problem is all Sonny's. Frederico and I will not be involved with whatever you two less than upstanding citizens have planned. However, if it comes to Elizabeth's safety my Colt and I will be glad to assist in protecting her." Bob finished as he patted the now noticeable gun in the holster under his arm.

Jason now looked back at Sonny. Silently he asked with his widening eyes whether Sonny was as assured of the apparent plan as the two military men.

Sonny lowered his eyelids and nodded his head up and down once. "Jason, we have bigger problems to worry about and these three can handle the musician stalker. Apparently Shawn still wants Elizabeth and from what I have gathered, he simply doesn't want to take Elizabeth's turn downs to heart. Once the wedding is over, either the guy leaves town alone or you have a nice long talk with him. Either way, he won't be a problem and he won't get near Elizabeth. At least not to be able to snatch her."

"Fine" Jason said matter of factly. "Sonny, I need to speak to you alone."

"Okay, let's step into the hall. You men may want to start heading to the wedding. It starts in forty minutes. Mr. Stanford, your wife is probably wondering where you are. As for you two, if anyone asks about your invitation, it will be one of mine and Jason's guards. Simply say that Robin Scorpio was unable to attend and you represent the Stone Cates AIDS foundation. That will be their cue that you are here as a guest of mine." Sonny finished by putting down his glass, snuffing out his cigar and shaking all three men's hands. He followed Jason out into the hallway and leaned up against the wall with his shoulder.

"Jason, did you find Damien and Frank?"

"No, they weren't in the room. They had gone over the balcony with a rope and went back into the building through a lower apartment. Surveillance tracked them into the stairwell and Johnny and the crew should be zeroing in on them now."

"Well, then it seems like everything is covered. I am going to go to the lobby. Carly and the boys should be arriving any time now and I want to make sure our guards coming in from Port Charles have their orders. Why don't you go ahead and get up to the room with the boys and check on them then head over to Elizabeth and the girls. The wedding will start soon. If I hear anything, I'll call you."

"What about them?" Jason asked as he tipped his head toward the closed door to which Bob, Doug and Frederico stood behind.

"Well, the interesting thing that I didn't want to bring up while in there was that they said Shawn had a book on hypnosis. Also, that Shawn works at the hospital in the same department as Dr. Lainey Winters. That can't be a coincidence. I think you and I will have to do our own kind of investigating and your special brand of warning him away from her should make the man see the error of his ways. We can do nothing about that now though. Elizabeth expects him to be at the wedding and he's playing the guitar before the wedding with the band. It's not like we can refuse him entrance without raising all kinds of questions from everyone. Especially Elizabeth. I think you need to talk to her about this but let's get this wedding out of the way, take care of the Smith's and once we know that threat has been dealt with we can focus on the lovesick pervert."

"Pervert?"

"Oh, yeah…I probably shouldn't tell you this because it's only going to make your blood boil but apparently the bass player has a lot, and I mean A LOT of pictures and videos of Elizabeth starting from when they were in college. According to Doug, they are a little creepy with the way he has edited them."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Jason, Jason, you have to calm down. I told you, we'll deal with the pervert _OUR_ way later. For now, go check on the boys and Elizabeth. I'll let you know when Johnny has solved our problem."

Hands clinched and face red from rage, Jason gave one nod and stalked out of the corridor and toward the elevator. He turned toward the stairs then hesitated. He knew Sonny was right. They had all their men in place and Elizabeth, Spinelli, Chris and Aaron each had guards. They were as safe as possible without cancelling this event. Now all he needed to do is get upstairs to Elizabeth so that he could rest his mind that she was safe. He would kill any person who threatened her and tonight, he may have to.

XXXXXXXXX

Walking in to Francis' apartment he noticed Rocco and Max standing guard positioned opposite sides of the room. Two of the groomsmen were dressed and in the middle of an exuberant version of WWE Smackdown. Jason looked to Max and Max tipped his head to the right to let Jason know that Spinelli and Chris were in Francis' room.

He lightly knocked on the door and when instructed opened it and entered. "Hey boys, how are you doing?"

"We're fine. We've been kind of sharing some information we know. Me about Granny and him about…our Dad." Spinelli said with surprising clarity.

"What about you Chris? You okay?"

"Yeah man. I'm just ready for this to be over. Did you find my Dad?"

"I haven't heard yet. Johnny and the guys have them trapped in the stairwell."

"Oh" Chris said and his head noticeably lowered to his chin.

"Hey, you have a beautiful woman that's waiting to marry you in…oh shit…twenty-five minutes. You guys better head downstairs. I have to go up and get the girls. I also wanted to talk to the family about everything first. I need to go. I'll let Max and Rocco know you guys need to head down."

"Okay. I guess we're ready." Chris said looking himself in the mirror.

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh, by the way, Elizabeth wanted me to give this to you."

Chris opened the folded note and once done reading it he let out a soft sigh and smiled.

"What is it?" Spinelli asked trying to peer over his shoulder. Chris handed the note to Spinelli and the computer genius read aloud. "I love you more today than I loved you yesterday and yesterday I loved you more than the whole world. I am so proud of you. Be happy. Your Mom, Elizabeth"

"Nice. You know she really does love you." Jason said as he placed a hand over the young man's shoulder and gave a light tap.

"I know. I love her too. I…well…none of that matters now." Clapping his hands together he gave his tux jacket a tug. "Let's go get me married."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once Jason reached the model apartment he had talked to Sonny and was assured that all the guards had their orders. Talked to Johnny and was informed that they had found Frank handcuffed by his own son to one of the rails in between the fourth and fifth floor and that Johnny had Desmond and Joseph personally flanking Damien while he was at the wedding. They had patted him down and removed one gun but that Damien kept saying he wasn't the threat his father was. Jason instructed Johnny to put a third guard on Damien to hang back to watch for any sudden moves that Desmond and Joseph might not pick up, to make sure Steve was with Sonny and to have Frank taken to the warehouse.

Johnny agreed and said he would get Brian and Paul to take him. Brian and Paul were their guards who were well known for liking to rough up their charges. Johnny was going to the penthouse to escort Annie to the wedding. He assured Jason that Brian and Paul could handle the job and ensure Frank would be there, at the warehouse, waiting for Jason when he was ready.

Just before Jason was ready to knock he received a call from Max. Chris had decided he didn't want Amy to know anything. He said he would tell her himself after the wedding. The young man didn't want to ruin her wedding with the unsettling news. Jason smiled thinking that Chris was becoming a man. Part of being a man was doing everything you can to make those you loved happy. Chris was doing that for Amy.

"Hey, you girls look great." Jason said stepping inside and closing the door. The three bridesmaids were standing in front of the couch, apparently not wanting to sit and wrinkle their black floor length velvet dresses with red satin sashes. On the coffee table, four small bouquets of a half dozen red roses each, gathered and tied with black and white ribbons, were lined up. Nest to them and taking up most of the length of the table was a noticeably larger bouquet with white calla lilies with large black pearls on pins coming out of the middle of them, red roses, pectinate and spider fern leaves and baby's breath tied with a black satin ribbon that curved throughout the flowers then hung down with more callas about two feet. The bouquet was attached to a white carrying handle.

He noticed Francis standing in his dark Italian suit with Aaron in his arms bouncing him. He gave them a smile and turned to Bob.

Bob gave him a wink and gave him a verbal warning, "I wouldn't go in there right now. I think they are doing the tried and true ritual of borrowed and blue things. Penelope is loaning her the diamond and pearl earrings I gave her on our wedding day. We've heard nothing but giggling for the last ten minutes."

"Yeah, Elizabeth gave her a pearl necklace with a charm on it for the 'old'" Jason replied as he walked further into the room.

The baby was dressed in a miniature tux that matched his fathers except that he had a red vest and no tie.

A knock on the door caused Jason to fully turn his body to the door and he walked over and looked out the peep hole before opening the door. Elizabeth's father, step-mother and grandmother stood on the other side. Jason ushered them in and informed them that the bridal party should be ready to head down to the ladies apparel shop soon for them to wait for the start of the wedding.

Everyone in the room was impeccably dressed for the occasion, all following somehow with the theme of red and black, Amy's favorite colors. When the door to the bedroom finally opened, Georgie, Penelope and Sarah filed out followed by the photographer, who just happened to be a part of the Corinthos-Morgan payroll.

His specialty was photography and Jason and Sonny used him regularly to spy on rival organizations and foreign shipments coming into the port of Port Charles. Jason had him flown in and insisted that Elizabeth use him for the wedding. After she inspected some of his 'hobby' albums, she happily agreed.

Finally, Elizabeth and Amy stepped into the living room and everyone gasped at how beautiful Amy looked. All except one. Jason gasped at the sight of Elizabeth. She was exquisite. She wore a red form fitting strapless satin mini dress that hugged all of her curves and ended mid thigh. Over it was a floor length black gown that was almost like a jacket with black satin trim that curved the edges of her shoulders and gathered with five buttons at her waist then opened back up so that when she walked you could see her creamy white thighs. On her feet were red satin four inch pumps. Her hair was long loose curls that cascaded down her back and all Jason could do was whistle.

"Thank you, Jason" Amy responded mistaking the whistle being for her. She wore a pure white satin gown that looked like a Cinderella at the Ball gown that scooped around her neck just like Elizabeth's did. The full bodice hugged tight to her with clear sparkling sequins creating a pattern across the bodice and then opened up at the waist to flow out fully with a cathedral train that she had draped over her arm. Her veil was waist length with a half inch thick white satin trim.

"You look beautiful." Jason said as everyone else in the room agreed.

Finally Elizabeth turned to Amy and said, "You ready? Fred, your brother is waiting for us downstairs with your parents. That's who was on the phone. He said neither of your parents have had a drop to drink today and can't wait to see you."

"Good. Yes, I am ready. Francis? Are you okay over there with Aaron?" Amy asked giving a little finger wave to her son who too was staring wide eyed at his mother.

"Oh yes, me and the little guy are having a ball." Francis responded trying to pull his tie from Aaron's hands.

"Then let's do this." Georgie announced.

"Wait, Jason. Didn't you want to talk to us before we went down?" Sarah asked.

Never moving his eyes from the sight of his beautiful Elizabeth, Jason muttered, "Um no. I had wanted to talk to you all but I'll do it after the wedding. Let's get going."

Elizabeth gave him a puzzled look and Jason took quick strides across the room and took Elizabeth in his arms. "Beautiful"

"Honey, I really need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" Elizabeth said as she placed her hand over Jason's heart while Jason wrapped both strong arms around her waist and pulled her in to him.

"Doodle, whatever you need to talk to Jason about can wait. The wedding should start on time. It is rude to keep guests waiting." Penelope Stanford announced.

"Penny, if she needs to talk to Jason, they can meet us down there." Charles Webber chided his ex-wife. "Honestly, you don't need to control everything. It's not like they can start the wedding without us."

"Charles Jefferson Webber, being late is something you may relish in but the rest of the world prefers timely affairs." His ex declared and with a sweep of her black ball gown she stalked out the door with her tuxedo clad husband in tow.

"I tried" Charles muttered with a regretful look at Elizabeth.

"Well, I guess she's right. We still have more pictures to be taken before the wedding and…I can talk to Jason right after the ceremony." Elizabeth proclaimed.

"After you." Jason announced with a sweep of his arm as he stepped out of the way.

The entire bridal entourage went down to the lobby in two cars. Francis, Aaron, Penelope, Bob, Charles, Stella, Audrey and Sarah in one car and Jason, Elizabeth, Amy, Georgie and the three bridesmaids, flowers in hand, in the other. Once they reached the lobby floor, the men shielded the women from guests' eyes and made their couple of steps into the store which had black paper blocking the windows.

XXXXXXXXX

The wedding was beautiful with many tears and a few laughs. Surprisingly, in the middle of the wedding when the priest asked if there were any objections, Spinelli of all people spoke up.

"I don't object to this wedding. Chris and Amy are a beautiful couple that deserve all the happiness in the world. What I do object to is that I stand here with my beloved Georgie so close and have not honored her in the way she deserves."

All eyes were on him and Jason had to physically restrain Elizabeth from standing up, going over and flogging the young man for interrupting the wedding with his foolishness. She calmed down quickly when all eyes watched Spinelli walk over to Georgie, pull a small velvet box from his pocket and get down on one knee in front of her.

Loud gasps were heard throughout the congregation of guests and Spinelli started to speak, "Georgie, my beloved angel, I have never been in the position to give my heart, body and soul to someone, until now. Now that I have, all there is of me is all yours until you wish to hand it back to me. Would you do me the supreme honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

He popped open the box and the one carat emerald cut diamond set on a platinum band sparkled.

The room fell silent as all guests waited for Georgie to speak. Slowly through tear stained eyes she reached her left hand out to Spinelli and whispered "Yes"

The room erupted in vocal cheers and clapping, first from the bridal party then from the rows of family in the front until everyone realized her answer when Spinelli leapt to his feet, upright and pulled Georgie into a heated kiss. Once they pulled from the kiss, he quickly placed the ring on her finger, gave her hand and the ring a kiss and then moved back over to his rightful spot to the right of Chris. "Okay, you can proceed."

Chris smiled and patted his little brother on the back while Amy turned and grabbed Georgie's hand to further inspect the ring. The pastor cleared his throat which snapped everyone's attention back to the current ceremony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the reception, Jason and Johnny stood shoulder to shoulder watching the guests and wedding members mingle. Damien, flanked with Desmond and Joseph stood to the outer side of the room and Frederico and Doug continued their surveillance of Shawn. Annie and Elizabeth were encased in the two enforcers' arms and were talking.

"Isn't that right?" Annie said looking up at Johnny.

"What?" Johnny asked, pulling his attention down to his fiancé.

"We're going to go down to the Island tomorrow and get married and then spend a couple of days gambling in the casinos." She responded turning fully in his arms so that their chests met.

"Oh, well…as long as things go okay tonight…" he looked over at Jason. "I was going to ask you but then things…well…If we get everything cleared up tonight do you think you and Sonny could spare me for a few days?"

"Of course, why didn't you say so. Man, congratulations." Jason said exuberantly, leaving go of Elizabeth and shaking his friend's hand.

"But Annie, I wanted to throw you a fabulous bridal shower." Elizabeth protested.

"Well, we will have a reception later but we just don't want to wait. I really wanted you two to come with us but since you have Aaron this week…" Annie replied beaming with the brightest smile Elizabeth had seen on her best friend in…forever.

Grabbing her best friend and pulling her into a hug Elizabeth smiled, "I am so happy for you sweetie. As soon as you get back, you and I will plan the biggest, best reception ever. Oh, and I'll go ahead and plan the bridal shower for soon after you two return. Call me as soon as you get back so I can get an invitation list from you."

"Thank you." Annie responded and the two girls burst into a fit of giggles that their two men did not understand but smiled and resumed their previous positions of wrapping their arms around their women to encase them into their chests.

The reception followed all the traditional steps save for the mother and father of the groom dancing together. At one point, Chris and Spinelli's father walked over to congratulate Chris and Amy while Aaron was in Chris' arms but Chris quickly passed off his son to Spinelli with instructions to take him away and Chris stepped in to his father and quietly told him that it was time for him to leave. That he did not want his father there. Damien gave a nod of understanding and looked to want to say something in response but then looked over his shoulder at the two men flanking him and decided to walk away without words.

Elizabeth had tried on several occasions to get Jason to go somewhere private with her to talk but each time one of the other was interrupted or called away to handle some aspect of the wedding reception or the security issues. They never had a chance to talk and once the end of the evening approached and just a handful of guests and all of the wedding party and family were left, they all headed outside to stand on the steps of The Towers entrance to watch the scheduled fireworks display that was a surprise wedding gift from DM Cranes and Elizabeth. DM Cranes provided the barge, tug and crew and Elizabeth hired a fireworks expert. At one thousand dollars a minute, Elizabeth could only afford ten but it was beautiful.

While the fireworks were happening, Elizabeth and Jason stood as they had most of the night, Jason behind Elizabeth with one arm secured around her waist and her back enveloped in Jason's strong chest. Monica and Perry stood next to them and Jason actually had his other arm around his mother. Amy and Chris were standing in front of them with Georgie and Spinelli. Johnny had taken Annie upstairs to pack and Bernie and Jane were talking to Sonny and Carly about their living room wedding on Christmas day. Francis had taken all of the kids up to his apartment for pizza, sodas and movies. He assured Elizabeth that Aaron would be fine and the little boy was tired so Elizabeth relented. Sarah and Billy were standing close to the band members that were left and Penelope and Bob had excused themselves moments before to turn in for the night. Charles, Stella and Audrey left an hour ago because Audrey was complaining of a headache.

So left to the small gathering, Jason dropped his arm from his mothers shoulder and wrapped it across Elizabeth's chest. He leaned in and gave her a light kiss just behind the ear eliciting a moan of pleasure from his beautiful lover.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as a brilliant display of red fireworks turned to silver then white as they cascaded like a weeping willow tree onto the water.

"Oh, another night that we stood like this." She said coyly.

"And what night was that?" he asked trailing quick wet kisses down her exposed neck as he moved his hands under her coat dress and rested on her belly enjoying the feel of the satin fabric under his calloused hands.

"Thanksgiving night." She said as she leaned further into his shoulder and lifted her head to allow more access to her neck.

He kissed slowly, nipping and licking her earlobe. "What about that night?"

She sighed and whispered, "The fireworks look like shooting stars."

"They do?" He asked lifting his head to look up at the display of the grand finale that was eliciting hoots and hollers and causing loud thunderous booming over the river.

"Yes, they do. Honey? Ask me again." She said turning into his arms and gently brushing her lips over his.

"What?" he asked surprise written on his face as he became aware of what she was saying. His eyes widened and caught hers and locked. Blue on blue.

"Ask me again, Make a wish." She said never letting her eyes stray from his.

"If I had one wish, it would be to make you my wife. Elizabeth Imogene Webber, will you marry me?"

"YES"

As soon as the word passed her lips he crushed his mouth to hers. They kissed with all the passion and love the two held for each other. Once they needed air they both turned to see the final firework display in the sky. Brilliant red that fell to the earth in the shape of a heart.


	62. Into the Darkness

Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

**Into the Darkness**

Jason and Elizabeth held tight to each other as they watched the last of the heart shaped fireworks display fall to the river. So much emotion played inside each of them. Their hearts seemed to clinch tight in the knowing of what had just happened. His chin rested on top of her head as she sighed in contentment of being wrapped in his arms. In reaction to her sigh he squeezed harder. He wanted to feel her in his arms. He never wanted this moment to end.

Suddenly nervous that he had simply dreamed the moment, he pulled back and took one arm away from her. He slowly brought it up to her chin and forced her head to tip upward. Slowly her long lashes fluttered open and he saw the sapphire blue of her eyes sparkle. She stared into his artic blue gaze and smiled.

"Did you just say YES?" He asked with an incredulous look splayed across his face.

"Yes" she softly breathed the word out as if it were the most important word in the world.

"You…You said yes. You'll marry me?" he asked again, still not believing that the woman he loved, this woman who was adamant about NOT marrying him, had changed her mind and was now agreeing.

"Yes, you'll marry me. You agree to be my wife." He said as if the weight of the world had just been lifted from its heavy burden across his shoulders.

"You asked her to marry you?" Monica asked as she touched her son's arm that was still draped around Elizabeth's back.

"Who asked who to marry them?" Jane suddenly interjected turning fully around to see Monica.

"Another proposal?" Amy asked in wonderment of the incredible love that continually flowed throughout her wedding.

"Who popped the most intimate question in this rather massive crowd?" Spinelli asked in an almost disbelieving voice.

Georgie slapped Spinelli playfully on the shoulder and he turned a questioning stare to his beloved fiancé. He then turned to look at his mentor and frowned.

"Geez man, YOU interrupted my wedding to ask Georgie to marry you. You think this crowd is inappropriate?" Chris asked as he let a forceful punch to the arm push Spinelli out of his reach.

"Well, who asked WHOM TO **MARRY THEM?" **Sonny's voice finally becoming louder as his annoyance level rose at each person's question to an answer that never came.

"Sonny" Sarah admonished placing a delicate four digits on his forearm.

Billy saw the look between the two and after the rather intimate dance they had shared earlier, he snaked his arm around his girlfriend, gave a cold and calculating glare at the Cuban Mafioso and pulled Sarah from Sonny's reach.

"Jason?" Monica asked peering up into her only living son's eyes.

Jason looked down at Elizabeth. He didn't like that they were standing there amongst intruders during their private moment. She gave him a quick wink of assurance and then turned to the curious crowd.

"I did….I mean…Jason did. And I said YES!" She said then quickly slipped her hand into Jason's and turned to break into a full on run to get away for the inevitable questions that would follow.

Understanding what the insistent tugging and wink meant, once they reached the top of the stairs on the entranceway, he stopped, turned to the crowd and smiled. Without a word from either of them, Jason bent, scooped his one arm behind her knees and the other around her back and lifted Elizabeth up and strode confidently through the doors that his men were holding open for him. He walked quickly past the few stragglers and clean up crew in the lobby and punched the arrow up button to the elevator continuously until the ding sounded and the doors slid open.

Once inside the elevator, he let Elizabeth down slowly until he was sure she was stable on her feet.

"I love you." He said in a rushed breath.

"I love you, too." She responded wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him to her. They kissed lightly never increasing the intensity to more than two lips brushing together.

"My wife." He said as his forehead rested on hers. He searched her eyes for fear or maybe regret but found none.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jason and Elizabeth Morgan." She sighed. "Sound good huh?"

"Sounds better than good. Elizabeth Morgan sounds like the best thing I have ever heard." He said as his smile threatened to crack his face wide open.

"You could always be Jason Webber instead?" She couldn't even get the whole sentence out without full on laughter ensuing.

Suddenly his smiled turned to a frown.

"What?" she asked pulling her head back to look him in the eyes better.

"You do want to be Elizabeth Morgan, right?" he asked fearful of her answer.

"Of course I do, I said yes. Hell, I was the one who prompted you to ask me." She responded trying unsuccessfully to ease the tension she could see in his eyes.

"No, I mean Morgan. You will take my name won't you? Please don't say you want to keep your last name."

"Oh, that's what has you so worried?"

"Well, you didn't change your name for" he couldn't finish the sentence. He could not let the name of _that bastard_ cross his lips when he was talking about Elizabeth and him getting married.

"There were several reasons why I didn't back then but now…I cannot imagine NOT being Elizabeth Morgan. I cannot wait to become Elizabeth Morgan. I can't wait for someone to call me Elizabeth Morgan."

He smiled and his shoulders relaxed. It was everything he wanted to hear. "Elizabeth Morgan" he whispered then dipped his head and brushed his lips, this time with more force, across her crimson ones. His tongue jutted out to request entrance and she readily complied with his wish. They kissed, tongues mating in a fevered dance only stopping at the ding of the elevator.

"Let get Aaron and go home. I want to make love to my…to my beautiful fiancé. Besides, I have something for you when we get there." He said as he turned her in his arms and pushed her to walk out of the elevator onto the fourth floor where Francis' apartment held all the children, Aaron included.

"Okay, we'll grab him then go downstairs to say our goodbyes. You know, we really should stay. I threw this wedding so I should be the one who is left standing when everyone has finally gone but…I just don't want to. I want to go home and be with you. Only you."

Jason was entranced by her. The way her hips swayed under his hand. The way her other hand clasped on to his, twining her fingers with his. Her chocolate curls cascading down her back and her crimson painted lips swollen with his kisses.

Her crimson painted lips. He focused in on them. He knew she had told him a million times before but he never understood how they could be so red with lipstick painted on color and so glossy with well, gloss he supposed but they never wore off on him. His lips, his collar, nothing. He was deep in the thought and trying like hell to remember what she told him her secret was, powder or something. He couldn't remember but it was such a turn on. And she always tasted like strawberries. 'That's it' he thought 'powder and strawberry chapstick'.

Pulling him from his thoughts she squeezed his hand. "Jason, there is something we need to talk about before any of this goes any further."

Shaking his head slightly he pulled his gaze up from her lips to her beautiful, soulful blue eyes. "What?"

"Cameron. Cameron Alexander Webber St. Clair" she said with a sudden sullen tone.

"What?" he stammered. He was shocked to hear that name cross her lips. How did she remember? What did she remember? Did he need to get Chris?

All of his questions fell silent as he heard the single gunshot ring out. He never had time to react before darkness fell upon him. Black and silent.


	63. Buried Alive

Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

**Buried Alive**

"JASON!"

She woke up for the fifth; no make that sixth time screaming his name. As had happened before, as soon as his name left her lips the tears started to flow. She was scared, tired, hungry, thirsty and worried. The last thing she had pieced together in the however long time she had been in the casket was that Jason was shot and a person grabbed her from behind.

She didn't even know where he was shot or how the person could have possibly gotten a gun into the building. The security measures were so strong some of Chris and Amy's friends were UN invited to the wedding that morning by Jason's security team due to their ties to certain element that Jason deemed a risk.

Also, she didn't know if she was buried for good. Again, she let her mind float to her past. The tornado of memories flowed like waves through her head and she tried only to focus on the happy ones. Unfortunately, all happy memories are twinged with regret, remorse or subsequent unhappy memories.

She thought about Cameron and how happy her life was his first year. The regret and unhappy despair followed as she thought of turning around in the store to find her little boy had gone missing. Four and a half years later, she knew nothing of where or how he was or if he was even alive. She wondered what exactly Jason knew about Cameron and wished she had insisted she talk to him as soon as he appeared at the door of the model apartment. Then the regret came that she hadn't trusted him enough throughout their ten months together to have told him about her little boy before.

That thought led her to Mark, who she now knew to be Damien Smith, a mobster. She could not believe how naive she was to have been led blindly into a life with him without ever questioning his secretive past. Since Cameron was threatened by the mob, did he have knowledge of the boy's whereabouts and not tell her. He was the one that insisted she give up the search for her baby. She thought of how Chris was her rock through all the pain the next two years. That, of course, turned to happy memories of how close she and Chris were now that he was older.

Then there was Aaron. She could not love him more if her own blood flowed through his veins. He was such a perfect little boy. Always smiling and well behaved. She thought about the day he was born. It was one month to the day before she met Jason. She was so proud that Amy had asked her to be in the delivery room with her and Chris. Amy was like a daughter to her and really, she could never rely on her own parents to sober up long enough to give her or Aaron any sort of healthy relationship. 'I hope they'll be okay without me. I hope Jason knows that I would want them taken care of.' She thought as tears flowed freely down her face.

That brought her thoughts back to Jason. Jason Morgan was the best thing to ever step foot in her life. He never tried to change her or hold her back. Even when she pushed him, he fought for them. She had been so unfair to him from the beginning. She always allowed other people or other factors to impede themselves into their world and he still stood by her without wavering.

"Oh God, I hope he is okay." She said out loud as she remembered the blood gushing from him immediately when they heard the gunshot ring out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason woke up to the steady beep of the machines he was attached to. Instantly, pain coursed through his body from his abdomen. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't seem to get them open. He laid there in a sort of haze trying to piece together what happened.

He heard Monica talking to someone. "You are sure that no major arteries or organs were hit other than the kidney? Did you do a full scan? I want to look over his chart and oversee all the test results before any decisions are made about my son."

"You aren't the one authorized to handle his care. Sonny Corinthos is since Elizabeth Webber is deceased." The man who Jason assumed to be his doctor responded.

His eyes shot open at the last sentence. "Mo...Monica?" Jason squeaked out barely audible because his mouth was so dry form the anesthesia.

"Jason, you are awake! How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Monica said as she rushed over to his bedside immediately taking his hand into her own.

"Eli…Elizabeth." He mustered.

"Oh Jason. Please don't…Sonny and Johnny are doing everything they can to find out who did this. They won't rest until they find her killer. You need to rest and get better. She wouldn't want you to injure yourself further because of her." Monica brushed through his sandy blonde hair as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Hearing her words and letting them sink in, his tears welled in his eyes until they stung. He heard his door open and looked over to see Spinelli walk in. His eyes were red rimmed and he could see that the boy was unshaven and unbathed.

"Spinelli, I told you to go home and get some sleep and a shower." Monica admonished.

"Yes Ma'am but I could not leave Stone…Jason here. I needed to be here when he woke up." Spinelli replied as he moved to the opposite side of the room to sit on the chair next to Jason's bed.

"Monica, can you leave me and Spinelli alone? I need to talk to him." Jason said as he accepted the straw his mother offered to drink the water his body and mouth craved.

"I'll just go talk more with your doctor. I'll be right outside if you need me." Looking back at her son after she put down the Styrofoam cup of water and ice chips she reached for and cupped his face with both of her hands. "I love you Jason. I always have. You are all I have left of the men in my life. I would have died if you had been killed last night. I know we don't have a great relationship but no matter what, you are my son and I love you."

"I love you too Moni…Mom. I just need a few minutes with Spinelli alone and then you and I can talk." He said as he reached up and squeezed her hand.

As soon as the door closed shut Jason turned to Spinelli. "What happened? Monica said Elizabeth is dead. She can't be dead Spinelli. She can't be."

"Oh Stonecold, I wish with all of my heart that I could tell you differently. Francis heard the gunshot and came to your rescue. Elizabeth was no where to be found. The surveillance showed a masked gunman shoot you and then take Elizabeth. He was hiding out of camera range until he stepped up behind you both. The Jackal noticed you were preoccupied on video. Surely that is why his Master was unable to reap his wrath on the evil doer. He got out of the building and by the time we traced their path, the Sweet Songstress sang no more. She had been beaten to death. She was bloodied beyond recognition."

"Then it isn't her." Jason said calmly, laying his head back on the pillow. "It can't be. I would feel it. Someone is fucking with us. It isn't Elizabeth."

"I wish that were true and that was Mr. Corinthos Sir's immediate reaction but her medical records here at the hospital proved the DNA of the dead woman was her and…and…she had your ring on. She obviously fought really hard because she had jammed the ring so hard that it was imbedded into the bone of her finger. Her mother identified certain other markings on her body like freckles and birthmarks. Everyone is devastated. I'm so sorry Stonecold."

"I promised her she would be safe and look. Here I am alive and she's…she's…gone. What kind of man am I to have not protected her?" Jason said as he closed his eyes and let the tears flow freely down his face.

Spinelli was taken aback at his mentor's obvious display of emotion. His guru, Stonecold, was neither stone nor cold at the moment. Spinelli was at a loss as to what to do to reassure or comfort the man he'd grown to love as a father figure. The situations were always reversed as his Master was the reassuring, comforting guidance to his young grasshopper. Spinelli felt like a failure not knowing how, exactly, to return the favor.

"What does Sonny have so far on who did this?" Jason asked steeling himself in the only way he knew how, revenge against his enemy.

"Um, the man who shot you and attacked Elizabeth is dead. They found him a couple of hours ago. It didn't take us long to find him once we traced his car and Stanford and I teamed up to pull video cameras from around the city. It was actually Chris who pulled the trigger. He insisted and Mr. Corinthos Sir obliged knowing my brother needed to be the one to bestow vengeance."

"What else, who was he working for? Did they question Frank or Damien? What about Shawn?"

"We have all of them. Frank and Damien insist they weren't a part of this and Shawn is just plain denying any knowledge of anything. That um…military guy, Frederico? He's pretty brutal trying to get something out of the three men. Johnny and him have been taking turns thrashing the three men but none of them have really said anything about why Elizabeth was killed. Shawn insists that even though he has always loved Elizabeth, he never, ever planned anything untoward. Then there is Mark…uh…Damien."

"What did he say?" Jason said a little too exuberantly which caused his body to react in shear pain. He winced and shifted in the bed, grasping the sheets and gritting his teeth.

"Well, he didn't know about me. He never knew he had anther son. His father confirmed that. He knew something was happening and that he was trying to shadow his father to keep Elizabeth, Chris and Aaron safe. He's been doing that since the Devil aka my grandfather came to town a few months back. You know, when you were shot the first time, in November. Subsequently that is why you recognized the car in the parking lot of that motel that day. It was the same car you saw parked in Elizabeth's driveway when you thought she…and he…uh…the same night you got shot."Spinelli was full on fidgeting in his chair now. Somehow, tubes and stitches didn't make him feel any safer when discussing things that would enrage his boss. "It was Mark's car. Uh, Damien's…my father. That's why he has been so…well such a demon lately. He swears he has been out of the life but that his fathers return has caused him to revert back to his old ways. He told Mr. Corinthos Sir where we could find Faith but Max and Milo called and she wasn't where he had left her. Apparently, she had her own men watching and as soon as Damien took her, her men rescued her."

Jason nodded at the information as his mind processed it. "What's happening now? How long have I been unconscious?"

"Oh, it is the day after New Year. You have been unconscious, in surgery or out from the anesthesia since around say eleven on New Years Eve so I would say thirty five hours or so?"

"It's around ten am? Where is everyone?" He asked incredulous that Carly wasn't here hovering over him.

"Oh, well…everyone has been here or out hunting down leads on whom shot you all day yesterday. Your mother has been here the whole time, even in your surgery. Carly just left about two hours ago because Jax insisted and well…I have remained faithfully by your side in case you needed my unique services."

"What about Cameron? Are he and Emily safe?" Jason asked fists clinched at his sides. Keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling tiles to keep from breaking down completely. He needed to focus on everything except the fact that his heart was breaking because he had just lost the only woman he ever truly and completely loved.

"They are on their way down here now. Mr. Corinthos Sir insisted that they come immediately and Francis will meet them along with Perry at the airport. The Prince and his minions have been with them since they took little Cameron from the orphanage. Perry is staying here while Monica stays since she is comfortable with him and the rest of the PC based guards are taking their wives home and then the senior guards will come back…for the funeral." His last words were only a whisper as his head was deeply shoved into his chest. He could not bring himself to look into his mentor's eyes as he spoke of the Sweet Songstress' burial.

"Funeral?" Jason creaked as he lowered his eyes onto the top of Spinelli's head.

"Tomorrow morning. The Wicked Parental Unit of the Sweet Songstress insisted the funeral be quick. Even her father tried to protest on your behalf but Mrs. Stanford is wicked evil when she can't be in charge. She scares me Stonecold."

"She scares me too Spinelli. You aren't alone on that one. Go get Monica, I have to get out of here." Jason said while he shifted himself upright in the bed and gritting his teeth through the pain.

"But Stonecold. You just had major surgery. You can't possibly"

"GO GET HER SPINELLI!"

"Yes sir, as you wish." He said scurrying out of the room.

Within seconds Monica rushed in along with the doctor and a sheepish looking Spinelli behind her. Jason braced himself for the fight he knew he was about to have with his only living parent.

"Jason, you are too weak to leave. I will arrange for ambulance service and a nurse to accompany me and you to Elizabeth's funeral tomorrow but you have to stay in the hospital and recover. You may not have done any serious damage but the bullet did knick your kidney and you have sutures inside and out of your body. If you leave now you could bleed internally."

"I don't care Monica. I need to leave. I have to get to the house and to the funeral home and…I can't just sit here. I'd rather die than just sit here." He started crying again. He angrily swiped away at the flowing tears but he felt helpless. He still could not grasp the fact that she was gone. He could not sit in a room and do nothing while the person responsible was still out there. Cameron was coming home. He could not stay in the hospital. His and Sonny's men were scrambling because Elizabeth's mother was too stupid to realize that prolonging the funeral would draw out who they needed to find. He could not just sit by and do nothing to avenge Elizabeth's death.

"Son, what can I do to convince you to stay or to let me help you?" She sighed. She had had too many of these arguments before with him and knew that he would only sign himself out AMA (against medical advice) and she wouldn't be able to monitor his recovery because he would then be so mad at her for fighting with him.

"If you want to help, you'll do whatever I need to make me mobile. I don't care if I have to be in a wheelchair. Spinelli can push me around but I have to do something." He knew his mother was finally, after all of these years, learning that he would willingly accept her help as long as she didn't force him to stay in the hospital.

"Fine, let me go make arrangements with the doctor to get some medical equipment or borrow some from the hospital or whatever. I'll need to get some supplies and maybe a nurse that they can call in that has surgical training. If something were to happen, she and I can take care of you for the immediate needs before we can get you back to the hospital. And your sister will be here soon so…Jason, you have to promise that you'll stay in a resting position. No walking, standing, sudden movements. Do you promise?" She looked her son in the eyes knowing he could never lie. Even when he told everyone he was Michael's father years ago, he never actually lied to anyone about it. He just never corrected them.

"I promise. I'll even let you give me medication that I need, except pain pills and things that make me feel funny or sleepy. I won't take those so you don't need to even bring them."

"I understand." She replied calmly and walked out of the room.

Leaning back on the bed Jason closed his eyes. The most beautiful woman in the world agreeing to marry him under a shower of brilliant fireworks was all he could see. The tear slowly slipped past his lashes as he mourned the life he no longer wanted to live. Not without her.


	64. How Do I Live

Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

**How Do I Live**

Johnny O'Brien was pissed. Sonny had forced him into letting the musician go. Really they had nothing on the sniveling idiot. How Elizabeth could have ever been in love with that little weasel was beyond him. He had not even gotten in the door to the warehouse and flinched at the bass player when the man soiled his pants. Then he and Frederico had to stay with his stench filled ass for nearly twenty four hours.

Frederico Suarez was a smart man. If he were in the business, he may even surpass Jason as the top enforcer. He had a unique brand of torture to get people to talk. He said he learned it in the military but Johnny suspected that maybe some of it was learned growing up on the streets of Columbia and then Miami. Either way, he got results.

Within one hour he had the musician talking. Shawn had explained that he was the one that was instrumental in Elizabeth's leaving Mark. That got an angry round of verbal attacks from Mark which was then returned by Shawn. In the end, both had admitted unknowingly that both men had been manipulating Elizabeth in many ways for years.

Shawn, however, was much more innocent in his dealings with her. Just as Suarez suspected, Shawn was a lovelorn stalker but they didn't think he was the one to have arranged such an elaborate plan. Besides, he would have never wanted Elizabeth dead and certainly would not have been able to kill her with his own bare hands. He did however; admit that he had been formulating a plan to get her away from Morgan. A fact that didn't go unanswered by Johnny. Once the man's face looked like a pomegranate smashed on the sidewalk, he passed out.

Sonny decided to let the man go and then have him followed. Just in case the man was sly enough to trick them. Johnny did not want to let him go. He felt there may have been more for the man to tell them. Like whom he may have been working with.

Damien and Frank were much more versed in the art of their particular brand of persuasion and didn't talk much. Except that Damien sang like a canary about his ex, Faith Roscoe. He knew she had taken Cameron because she felt that Elizabeth had taken her son away. Now that he knew about his middle child, Damien Spinelli, more made sense to him as to why she was so vindictive toward him. And apparently his father had been instrumental through all of this.

Sonny, through his momentary lack of wisdom, had let it slip that they knew where Cameron was and had him safe and sound away from their machinations. This enraged Frank and Sonny himself took pleasure in beating the hell out of the Senior Smith. Then again, maybe it wasn't a momentary lack of wisdom on Sonny's part. Maybe it was just a way to draw out information that the two Smith's had as of yet divulged. Either way, the two men were still tied to chairs in the middle of their smaller, unoccupied warehouse on Bay Street.

Frederico was in the process of setting up a crude form of Chinese water torture to see if that helped loosen the older Smith's lips. Johnny was impressed and even asked if he would like to join their organization. Frederico simply laughed at him stating that he normally gets to do this under the protection of the US Government and wasn't about to switch to the other side now.

Johnny was becoming restless. Normally, Jason would have relieved Johnny at this point so that Johnny could get some rest. However, Jason was in the hospital. He could not leave Suarez to handle this on his own and Sonny had just left because Spinelli had called to say that Jason was awake.

Grateful that his best friend was doing well, it didn't negate the situation he was in. He would not let his friend down. Elizabeth's death would be hard enough on his friend; he didn't need to worry about the two pieces of shit before him.

Just thinking about Elizabeth's death and Jason having nearly died himself caused Johnny to put his gloves back on and pound Damien's face a few more times. It felt good to release his pent up anger on the man who had so often caused Jason and Elizabeth heartache. A sick comfort only he and Jason truly understood.

XXXXXXXX

Jane and Bernie walked in to Jason's hospital room. Jason had already gotten dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a button up shirt so that he could sit up comfortably and his mother would be able to check on his wound without much effort on his part.

"Hi" Jason said as he watched them walk in the door in silence.

"Jason, it's good to see you up. I am so sorry for your loss." Bernie responded with a comforting hand to the younger man's shoulder.

Jane just sat down silently and looked at a spot on the floor. Jason watched her for a few minutes before he sighed heavily and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"I know you blame me for Elizabeth's death. Trust me, I blame myself." He said to the older woman. She looked up and he noticed her eyes were swollen from tears but she never responded, verbally or physically.

"Jason, we don't blame you for Elizabeth's death and you should not blame yourself. You did everything you could to protect her and her family. You couldn't help being shot and then losing consciousness. It's ridiculous the standard you hold yourself to all the time. You are just one man."

"I let down my guard and she was killed. How can that not be my fault?" Jason reasoned with his accountant.

"Well it is your fault. It's all of your fault." Jane finally spit out. "Every one of you does things to other people that make them want to come after you and your family. Jason, you and Sonny are the heads of this organization. I am safe because even if Bernie is in danger, I would not be a bargaining chip but you, YOU Jason…You knew Elizabeth was a key player just by being associated with you. First she had to be attacked and nearly raped by Manny Ruiz before you ever even woke up to make sure she had guards then you NEVER had the decency to tell her that her bass player and her ex husband were dangerous. Then, when everyone thinks she is well protected, you turn into a blithering idiot just because you are in _love_ and she agreed to marry you. YOU DID THIS. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU."

Jason looked her in the eye while she spit the hateful words out. He deserved this. She was hurting. She was like a mother or an older sister to Elizabeth and she was hurting. He knew she was lashing out but he wanted it. He wanted the shame and anger heaped upon him. He relished in its coldness and harsh taste. He stayed still even when at her last angry words she smacked him across the jaw with her open hand and then swooped back with her back hand causing a cut across his cheek from her ring.

Bernie apologized and quickly scurried the older woman out of the room while she broke down in his arms in tears. Jason watched out the hospital room window as he alternately consoled and then admonished his wife for her actions. He felt the blood trickle down his cheek but he didn't wipe it away. He hoped it left a scar as a reminder of what a sorry, pathetic bastard of a man he was.

Elizabeth had to be so scared, so fearful, in so much pain. From what Sonny described when he stopped by before heading home to shower and change then head back to the warehouse, her face was twice a normal size from swelling. Every rib, save for two were broken. Her arm and leg was broken, her collar bone and most of the bones in her face. Her skull was cracked in three places and three of her teeth were scattered on the ground around her where Sonny and his men found her. Her clothes were torn off of her and she was found in a mud puddle behind a dumpster amongst trash and dirty drug needles and crack pipes. Worst of all, they suspected that the ring was imbedded into her hand because she was pushed to the ground so forcefully that her skin gave way to the gold bands durability.

Elizabeth was dead and he felt as if he might as well have been the one to beat her himself. He wanted to feel the same pain. Jason Morgan no longer wanted to live.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth woke up again. She had lost count of the number of times she had fallen to sleep but was now recognizing two things. First, she had some sort of IV or something attached to her left foot which was cuffed in place so she could not move it at all. Second, just before she would fall asleep each time, she would hear a sound like an air freshener. It must be some sort of drug that would cause her to fall to sleep.

Whoever put her in this coffin, wanted to keep her alive but planned to keep her here for days. The spray of drug must have been more humane than anything because although she didn't know how long she would stay away each time, it was never long enough for her to go stir crazy. And she knew, with her background, she should have already been in full mental breakdown mode.

Each time she woke up, again she screamed Jason's name. He was the main thought in her mind but Cameron was the second. She was slowly coming to realize just how much the hypnosis worked because when she thought of him was when she felt most desperate to die.

Her thought would shift time and space. She would think of her childhood then her job. She'd remember her past then remember the present. She would smile and cry, laugh and scream as emotion coursed through her body at each memory.

It was usually when she got around to worrying about how everyone she loved was dealing with her missing that she would pass out again. She would be wondering if Jason was alive and if so, was he looking for her or did her being in a coffin mean that everyone believed her to be dead. She tried each time to hold on longer to see if something happened when the puff of air was to make her sleep but the drug was strong and she would succumb without fail.

Now, as she lay here thinking again about her life, she thought about Jason's proposal and wished she had said yes the first time.


	65. Blasts of the Truth

Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

**Blasts of the Truth**

Jason was at the condo and Monica was fawning all over him. He remained silent and let her do whatever she wanted. He didn't care anymore. He allowed her to poke and prod and force him to eat and take pills. He never argued or fought her. This had gone on for over six hours since they arrived at his home. Monica knew this was not her son. Not even the son she knew before his memory loss. It was simply his shell.

Emily and Nikolas soon arrived with Spencer and Cameron. Jason was surprised at how well behaved and accepting Cameron was to be around strangers. Jason insisted on going downstairs to sit on the couch to get to know Elizabeth's only child. He fought hard to stave off tears. He didn't want to scare the boy but he looked so much like his mother. Everything about the little boy was a reflection of Elizabeth except for his eyes. His eyes were the carbon copy of Chris' a brown inflected with amber.

Chris and Amy arrived soon and Cameron seemed to know he had a deep connection with the man. Chris cried at first and hugged the boy but then knowing the little boy didn't understand the emotion, he turned his attitude into a fun and playful one. They sat on the floor with Aaron and Spencer and played for what seemed like hours.

Jason watched Spinelli surprised that the young man didn't include himself in the group nor did he say much. He simply sat next to Jason on the couch and watched. Jason knew that his young prodigy was experiencing a surreal sort of awe. He had never really had family but now had so much family he couldn't process it.

Monica insisted Jason go back upstairs to lay down and sleep and Jason didn't fight her. He was having a hard time staying awake and Chris had just informed them all that Elizabeth's sister, mother and father were on their way over. He couldn't face them right now. His guilt allowed him to be a coward this once. He would face them later but for now, they should have their happy reunion alone without him as a reminder of his failure and their loss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny walked into the warehouse with Max and Milo following rolling a large tv with a laptop computer attached to it. He clicked on the button and then walked around to stand behind the father and son tied to the chairs. Reaching with both hands, each lifted a face and forced them both to watch the display on the screen.

It started with Cameron's reunion with Chris. Sonny could feel the emotions from the two Smith men. The older was seething with rage and the younger was glistening with pride. It made Sonny sick that either had the nerve to feel anything after what they had done.

Eventually he needn't hold their heads as both men watched intently as Cameron reacted to all of the people he met. First Jason, Monica and Spinelli then Chris, Amy and Aaron.

"He remembers Chris" Damien said so quietly that Sonny and Johnny barely heard him.

"Did you think he wouldn't? The boy spent his first year of life with you, Elizabeth and Chris. You don't forget that no matter how young you are. You should have fought for your son. You should have fought your father. You are pathetic. You are such a coward." Sonny spat.

Then recognition in both Sonny and Johnny hit them when Penelope walked in the room. It was the first time Frank had spoken in hours. One word. _BITCH_.

Suddenly they knew. Even Damien knew and started a slew of curses for his father. Sonny, with the Giambetti's in tow, left to head to the condo and Johnny pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He called Jason and Monica answered.

"Monica, I need to speak to Jason now." Johnny rushed. He didn't know why Monica would answer Jason's phone and it panicked him.

"He's sleeping. I'll have him call you when he wakes up." She replied in a whisper.

"NO Monica you need to wake him. This is urgent." Johnny insisted.

Suddenly there was commotion downstairs and Monica pulled the phone away from her ear. She could hear a lot of arguing. Jason woke up from the yelling and jumped out of bed. He screamed at the pain that coursed through his body and Monica dropped the forgotten phone in response to her son's sudden movement.

As Johnny, Frederico, Frank and Damien watched and listened through the closed circuit camera, Jason forced his way downstairs to discover the reason for the commotion.

Penelope had Cameron in her arms and was insisting that SHE would be the one to raise him. She was taking him and everyone, including her own daughter, was telling her no. Chris was in tears saying that he wanted to be the one to care for his brother since their mother had passed away. Even Penelope's husband Bob was in shock and telling his wife she needed to be reasonable and not react because of her loss of her own daughter.

Charles Webber was braced in front of the door next to Francis. Neither man would let her leave and that's where Jason found them all. Cameron crying and trying to struggle out of the old woman's tightened grasp and the rest of the family screaming at her to let him go.

"**STOP**" Jason yelled holding his sides from splitting open and dropping his organs out on the stairway. With a gun pointed directly at her head Jason calmly spoke with lethal eyes staring at a wide eyed Penelope. "Put him down and leave NOW."

"I will not. This is my grandson and I will take care of him since you allowed his mother to be taken so that she can not."

Jason winced at her words. He felt responsible but this woman was not going to use his guilt to take Cameron. "I said put him down." He cocked his gun. "I won't miss Mrs. Stanford. Put the boy down and leave."

Bob Stanford immediately moved in front of his wife and shot an equally lethal gaze toward Jason. "You will not harm my wife. She is grieving. YOU of all people should understand why."

In a shocking movement that pulled gasps even from the audience in the warehouse, Charles Webber clicked into place a bullet in his own revolver and pressed it into the small of Penelope's back. "Penny, I know you are hurting but you have ruled the roost long enough. You either put the boy down or your limp and dead body does it for you."

Chris immediately pushed past the retired military captain and grabbed the five year old out of his grandmother's arms. He, Amy with Aaron crying in her arms, Nikolas with Spencer crying in his, Emily and Spinelli all rushed to the garage with Francis following them. Seconds later, Steven and Rocco rushed in from the back yard and out the same door as all the remaining members of the living room watched. They heard the garage door open and several vehicles in the driveway start up. Then silence.

"I hope you all are happy. We had Cameron and now he's gone again. And YOU" she pointed a finger directly at Jason "YOU get out of my daughters house and DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ATTENDING HER FUNERAL TOMORROW!"

"Look old woman, I have put up with your crap because Elizabeth loved you. Now she's gone and I won't listen to your barking orders any longer. I am not the one leaving. You are. And the funeral isn't going to be tomorrow. Elizabeth wouldn't want it that way. She would want a Memorial Service at the American Legion where all of her family and friends could remember her life, not mourn her death. And that's what we are going to do."

Jason finished dropping his gun to his side as his mother coaxed him to the couch to sit down. He was shaking from his anger and his white bandage had started showing signs of his splitting his stitches.

"Well you don't get to decide those things. I have power of attorney over my daughter which means I decide what happens even after she's gone."

"MOM, STOP. IT'S OVER. IT'S ALL OVER." Sarah fell to the floor and cried. Penelope went toward her but both Bob and Charles grabbed her from touching her oldest child. Billy sat on the floor and pulled Sarah into his arms. Smoothing and soothing as she sobbed violently.

"Penny, your dictatorial reign over this family is over. We've all been hurt by your machinations. Even you have been hurt. Your daughters have banished you to fleeting glimpses of their lives for years. And for what? So that what YOU think is appropriate, what YOU think is how all of our lives SHOULD go can happen? Well, they haven't. Sarah is no longer a doctor nor is she married to one but you know what? She's happy. Elizabeth didn't marry the doctor and councilman's son. He was a horrible excuse of a man who monopolized our daughter to the point of strangulation. No wonder she went off half cocked for two years and ran to the arms of a man with a secret past. As long as he didn't lock her away and allowed her to be free she would love him despite his obvious flaws and now apparent sordid, revolting mob tied past." He stopped and looked at a pain faced Jason and cocked his head in an unspoken apology. He then turned back to the horrified and shamed look of his ex-wife. "When Elizabeth's child becomes missing, what do you do? You use that trauma to insinuate yourself into her life so that she is solely dependent upon you. Then, once Jason comes along and you see that she is truly recovering, truly becoming stable and happy, you can't stand it so you fight with everything you have to take back control. Well, you no longer have that power. Do what you want with whatever power you think you have left but I'll fight you. You won't win." Charles Jefferson Webber was spent after his mini tirade against a woman who had burdened him and his daughters for too many years. He turned to Bob and with a knowing glance, both men grabbed her arms and gently guided her out the door amidst her many protests.

Once the door was closed, he looked to Jason. "Son, I am sorry for everything you have endured at the hands of that woman. My baby dying was the last straw for me. I just wish I had snapped before I had to lose so much." He then turned to Sarah who was still buried in Billy's arms. "Baby girl, I don't know what to say to you."

Then he cried. The gray haired man who had always been so stoic and poised fell to the floor and cried. His oldest daughter moved from her lover to her father and they cried together. Both feeling so strongly their own guilt in allowing the youngest of their core family fall victim to the monstrous woman one had once called his wife and the other called her mother.

Jason could no longer take the scene and walked out onto the back porch. His mother and Billy followed leaving the father and daughter alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny and Frederico steeled themselves. The feed playing was making all four violent and deadly men become weak from emotion. Damien's emotions broke through. The man cried while cursing his father, Elizabeth's mother, Faith and himself. In those moments he admitted Penelope had helped him try to maneuver Jason away from Elizabeth. It was her idea for his refusing to sign the divorce papers. It was her who constantly encouraged him to get her back. Get her away from Jason. Give her the control she wanted with her daughter's life when she wanted it.

Johnny again tried to call Jason but only got voicemail. He wanted to kill Damien. He wanted Jason to give him the permission to rid the world of the sick bastard. He wanted to ease the pain his heart felt for his friend in the one way that always felt good to him. Death. A sick bastard's death at his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason hung up the phone and looked at Billy and Sonny. "They're all over at Carly's. The kids are playing and Cameron seems to be okay. He's confused but no one really knows what to say to the boy. Chris won't leave his side though and Cameron seems very comfortable with him there. I told Carly to keep them there and she said she would make it a sleep over and order pizza. Billy you already know that Sarah's kids were already over there right? It's best for now because we know they are all safe. Jax has his security team there plus our guards. They are in Fort Knox." Jason dropped his voice as well as his head. "She said Chris asked Amy if she would help him take custody of his brother and she said yes. I guess that is for the best."

"Yeah, I guess if Eliza…well he should be with his brother. Brothers." Sonny said looking through his legs at his clasped hands.

Monica came out onto the porch and placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "Jason, I know you don't want to but you need to take your medicine and go upstairs and sleep some. Billy, Sarah and her father want to go to his house. Sarah asked me to get you."

Billy stood from his chair and without words, clapped his hand over Jason's shoulder and left through the sliding glass door. When Jason, Monica and Sonny moved back into the house no one was there but the dogs. Jason slowly climbed the stairs with the dogs following. Monica went to climb and Jason stopped her. "Mom, I want to be alone please. I'll take my meds and try to sleep but please, just leave me be."

Monica nodded her head in agreement and moved to sit on the couch. She was so distraught but the last few weeks had been ten steps forward in her relationship with her son. He was openly calling her Mom. Well most of the time but she couldn't fault him from faltering on occasion. She felt sick from the events that forced this newfound relationship.

"I don't know what to feel." She looked at Sonny who stood silently. "I am finally after all these years and all this loss getting my son back. And it's all due to the urging and acceptance of a woman who is now gone." Her tears freely flowed. Sonny shook his head and left without a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\

Jason sat on the edge of the bed and took the two pills next to the glass of water. He then grabbed the hot pink nightgown on the chair and pulled it to his face. He breathed in her scent as the tears welled in his eyes. Precious was the first to whimper as if knowing what was wrong. Popeye climbed up onto Elizabeth's pillow and with his teeth pulled it down on the floor and over to his blanket. Jason watched as he lay on his blanket and rested his head on his masters pillow and whined.

Jason shook his head as he realized how intuitive the dogs were. He rolled onto his back, pulling his legs up onto the bed and turned to see the sad face of Precious staring back at him. He smoothed his hand over her coat and fell asleep with Elizabeth's beloved dog in his arms instead of her. He drifted off to sleep knowing he would have dreams of Elizabeth as he had done every sleeping moment since waking up in the hospital.


	66. Pieces of the Puzzle

Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

**Pieces of the Puzzle**

Jason woke again covered with sweat. He had not slept more than an hour at a time for the past two days. While normally he was used to this and his body was conditioned to function without much sleep, his injury needed the body's natural healing process. His dreams were always happy memories but he still woke up painfully aware that she was gone.

His mother had taken root in the bedroom across the hall and had threatened sleeping pills in the middle of the night when she once again heard him awake. Therefore, in order to keep her from harping once again about how he needed his sleep, he remained silent staring up at the ceiling. He thought about his last dream and the smallest hint of a smile threatened to curve his lips until he rolled to find Precious instead of Elizabeth on her pillow.

The dog's eyes told of her sadness and longing for her master. She lifted her square jaw and let out a soft sigh as he reached to scrub at her protruding chin. The dogs knew their master was not coming home, just like he did. Their actions had shown him how aware they were of her passing. Precious would hover over her pillow and whine before lying on top of it. Popeye had steadily pulled shirt after pants after shoe into his pallet on the floor then roll himself into the items. He knew others would think it silly but Jason felt an odd comfort knowing he had the two animals close to him.

His last dream was of when they rode his motorcycle for the first time. He remembered her being tense then finally letting herself free to enjoy the ride. He had so many happy memories of their bike rides but the first ride was when he felt her body so close to him. When he first took her to the fort and where they first really talked.

His stomach growled and he craved an omelet from their little diner. He wanted to watch her turn her nose up and push the onions and green peppers to his side of the plate. That then elicited his memory of when he gave her the ring. She was so happy that day and when they went home, he made love to her. They had both professed their love and from then on, the sex was intoxicating. Knowing they were in love with each other heightened their trysts.

He needed to get out of there. He needed to take a long ride to clear his head of the memories that, although happy, continually reminded him of all that he lost.

Chris, Amy, Aaron and Cameron had stayed at Carly's, taking up two guest rooms at her villa. He wanted to go over there but couldn't find it in him to face the little boy that he found in hopes to bring Elizabeth peace. The little boy looked so much like her and the few times he was around him, his heart physically ached until he had to leave. Chris understood which is why he and Amy had planned to stay away from the condo while Jason recovered.

Carly was being a great friend. She was so understanding and gentle with him. It was almost unnerving because Carly was never understanding and gentle. She was a hurricane and he wondered how long it would be until his friend came back and tornadoed through his life again. The peace was eerie. Carly didn't do peace. She did drama and angst and pain in the ass 'plans'.

Jason looked over at the clock and noticed it was six am. The funeral was today. They had not convinced Penelope to put off the funeral and finally Jason conceded. He figured maybe it would be a way for some to find closure although he knew he never would. Annie had set plans for a memorial at the Legion later in the week and Jason was glad Elizabeth's friends had taken charge in handling arrangements. He just wanted to be alone.

'A drive will help.' He thought as he rolled out of bed, careful to be quiet. He didn't want to wake his mother. He pulled a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a clean t-shirt out of his dresser and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth then dressed and giving one look at the dogs, clucked his mouth to alert them to come. All three loaded into the garage and Jason looked at the new cards and shook his head. He then headed out the side door and looked in the driveway. His old Escalade was there and he smiled. His memory of their first time having sex instantly clouded his mind and he searched for the key on his key ring.

Jason drove with the windows down for the dogs. The cool breeze felt good on his body as he aimlessly wound the streets of Fort Jackson. Memories clouded his mind as he drove and before he knew it, he was out on a long two lane road in the middle of nowhere. He knew he was somewhere in the Osceola forest because he remembered the sign but honestly didn't know where he was. Precious gave a whimper and he decided the dogs probably needed to get out for a minute once he noticed they had been driving for two hours.

Jason pulled to the side of the road where it looked like cars had stopped before and the hint of a trail, maybe an old hunter's path, had become overgrown. The sun was up now and the light fog of the morning was lifting but there was no sign of life. Looking around and feeling it was safe, he let the dogs out of the truck without leashes. In the few weeks he had learned how to control them with commands, so he felt comfortable with them being unrestrained.

As soon as the dogs jumped down from the SUV, they both took off down the overgrown trail. Jason whistled and yelled commands to them to 'STOP', 'COME' and 'HEAL' but the dogs continued their flight away from the road and their new master. Touching his hand to his side where the stitches were becoming painful, he groaned as he shut the door to the SUV and clicked the button to lock it. He would have to follow the dogs to get their attention and bring them out of the woods.

"STOP" Jason howled when he came upon the two dogs digging a hole in a clearing just a quarter mile into the woods. Both dogs looked up at him, began barking constantly but continued to dig. Just what Jason needed. He didn't even have their leashes and now the dogs decided after such progress to go back to ignoring him. He was just another one of them again. He remembered Elizabeth's warning. Now he was tired.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny finally got relief but it wasn't the relief he wanted. The police showed up around midnight and arrested him and Frederico while they tortured the Smith's. Johnny was sure the band member that was released by Sonny had to be the culprit for turning them in and he cursed Sonny and his stupidity as he was cuffed and put into the back seat of the police car.

Both Smith's were taken to the local hospital where they were treated for their injuries but thankfully, Frederico's connections and military background convinced the officers that the Smith's needed to be guarded. That was the only relief Johnny felt other than the ability to lie down and sleep. He didn't even try to contact Sonny or Annie because a few hours sleep would help him handle the charges he was facing in the morning.

Frederico had been arrested, printed and led into the cell next to Johnny but was released into a military MP's custody within an hour of their arrival at the police station. Johnny wondered what the Hispanic torturer had told the officers while he was separately interrogated. He also wondered what kind of trouble he would face career wise with the military. In the two days he had worked with Frederico Suarez, he had grown to respect the man and worried that the military would be his downfall in this situation.

Johnny finally sat up around six am and requested the guard stationed outside the row of holding cells allow him to make his first phone call. He contacted Annie because he knew she would be most worried for him. He instructed her to contact Sonny and Diane and to stay at the penthouse to wait for him. He didn't want her to come see him like this. He was filthy and bloody from his job at the warehouse and being behind bars was not the image he wanted his bride-to-be to have etched in her memory for the rest of their days.

Diane was good. Within one hour, Johnny was bailed out and headed over to Sonny's to shower and change before heading home. As he drove one of their organizations many cars from Sonny's house where Diane had left him, his cell phone rang.

"Yeah" Johnny said as he pulled the phone to his ear after pressing the green button.

"Mr. O'Brien, how are you doing?"

"Fred, so good to hear from you. I'm fine, how about you? The military gonna court-martial you for your part in our….physical interrogation of the Smith's?"

"No, no my friend. They just came to get me so that I would not be at the local police station. They will not get involved in this and actually, they have cleared me with the police. I apologize my friend but your lawyer will soon find that there is no record of my involvement or even my having been at that warehouse. Oh, and please stop calling me Fred. It sounds so…white."

Both men laughed. After hour twelve they started really getting to know each other and Johnny had started calling him Fred and he returned the favor by calling the enforcer Juan. They discussed their lives, careers and families and how they ended up where they were. A mutual respect had grown and Frederico had even commented at how respectable the Corinthos Organization was known and considered in the law abiding world. Their organization, though dealing in illegal transactions, were known for protecting innocent lives, women and children, eradicating drugs from any town they were and killing only the most dangerous criminals. Johnny was surprised at how well Frederico had investigated their organization and even more surprised at the knowledge he had of the FBI and CIA's take on them.

"Alright Frederico, what did you call for?"

"I am not convinced that this Shawn person is so innocent. Doug had been watching him for a while now and he has done some strange things. For starters, he has been studying hypnosis. What do you think that means?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe I should call Jason to find out. Although I really don't want to involve him right now. He's lost everything. Are you going to be at the funeral this afternoon?"

"Yes, I plan to attend. I am going to go into the offices here in Fort Jackson now. There is work I need to do for DM Cranes. Also, I am considering moving my offices up here and getting out of Miami. I want to talk to the boss and see what he thinks."

"Hey that sounds great. If you're looking, I know we have a few apartments at Towers for sale. It would be cool if you lived in the same building as me and Annie. You and I could hang out."

"I'll see once I find out if the company will allow me to move. Look, let your lawyer know that I will help your case in any way other than being publicly, on the record, involved. The military cannot afford for me to become newspaper fodder. I have to keep my anonymity for their purposes abroad."

"I understand and listen, I'll see you at the funeral. Thanks for calling Fred."

"Buen, buen verte pronto Juan."

"Do what?"

"See you soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You said you would help me."

"That was before all of this."

"I'm not taking all of the blame for this."

"Oh yes you are. I should have never trusted you. I never wanted this and you know it. I should have seen that YOU were the unstable one. I should have protected her FROM YOU."

"I DIDN'T KILL HER. YOU KNOW I DIDN'T KILL HER."

"Well, whoever you hired to get her away from Jason Morgan sure did so that makes you guilty."

"And you as well. You funded all of this. You were the one that suggested a few months ago that I get her and leave. You were the one who encouraged me to learn how to erase her memories and replace them with new ones so that we could live elsewhere, safely."

"But I never wanted this and now she's gone. I'll never forgive you. Don't ever call me again."

The slamming of the phone was clear indication the call had ended. Once he heard the phone slam into it's receiver he stepped into the room.

"Penelope, how could you?" Bob Stanford looked at his wife shamefully with not hint of concern, only anger.

"Oh, Bob you startled me. How could I what?" Penelope attempted to cover and moved from the desk where the phone sat and headed toward the mini-bar.

"You killed your own daughter. You could not leave well enough alone."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was on the phone with the funeral director. He has the wrong flowers for the funeral. I wanted calla lilies because they are Elizabeth's favorites and he ordered Easter lilies. He's incompetent. I should just cancel and move the funeral to a place that can take orders."

"Penny, in the years I have known you I have always silently sat back and let you handle your daughters how you saw fit. I see now that I should not have. You are lying to me. I don't know who was on that phone but I can imagine it was Shawn. That little stalker has always been your favorite. You never cared that your daughter was miserable and being held hostage by the boy. You only saw status and high society invitations because of the boy's parents. I should have stopped you years ago. Penelope, what have you done? Your daughter is dead. What hand did you have in this?"

Penelope turned and coldly scowled at her husband. He had never spoken to her in this fashion. "You don't know what you are talking about. I was not on the phone with Shawn and I did not kill my daughter."

"But I heard you. You know the person that hired that animal who killed our sweet innocent daughter. You admitted that you never wanted it to go so far as her death. I heard all of it. DON'T LIE TO ME WOMAN. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

His anger was spilling out. As a military man he had learned to school his emotions but now, knowing his wife had a hand in his step-daughter's death, he could not reign in the ire coursing through his body.

"Don't you yell at me. I have always done everything it takes to give my daughters a good life. Sometimes they needed my strong guidance to steer them in the right direction."

"Strong guidance? Is that what you call it? To the rest of the world we call it gross negligence, we call it intrusion, we call it plain old emotional abuse. Starting with Shawn and ending with her hypnosis therapy. And now THIS. If you don't want to give me the answers so that I can help you and possibly protect you, you leave me no choice but to call the police. Explain it to them Penny. Explain it to them."

"YOU WOULDN'T" she shouted suddenly panicked at the thought of her husband calling the police. She would never be able to talk herself out of some of the things she knew would be easy to prove once an investigation turned its focus on her. Although she never instigated harm, she had manipulated her daughter throughout the years. Many times, the manipulation was not only immoral but illegal. And if they ever connected her to Faith…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli and Francis threw their headphones down at the same time and stared at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. They had been monitoring so many people since they found out about Elizabeth's death. They turned their focus on the family when they discovered the listening devices in Jason's cufflinks and on Sonny's suit jacket. That led them to their conversation with Sonny who immediately deduced Sarah had to have planted the device on him. They then reasoned she must have planted the ones in Jason's cuff links. They had no way of knowing why so they planted devices of their own. Each of Sarah's' two children, Billy, her father, mother, step-father and step-mother were unnoticeably wired for sound. Also the apartment the Stanfords were staying in and the home that was owned by Charles Webber where Sarah was staying now.

"We need to call Sonny." Francis said.

"Yeah and Stone Cold." Spinelli replied.

"Locate Ston…Jason and give me an exact location. I still can't believe he's out driving by himself. I should have had Rocco or Steve or someone tailing him.

"But they were assigned to the little ones. Their safety is most important to the Master now that the Sweet Songstress is…."

"I know, I can't say it either. I feel like such a failure." Francis lowered his head to look at his shoes while he fought the tears stinging the back of his eyelids.

Spinelli stopped typing in his search request for Stonecold's location long enough to put a reassuring hand on Francis' back. "It's not your fault. Stonecold was with her. He has never had you standing sentinel while he was with her. It's not your fault."

"I know but it was too quiet. We all were mentioning how it was too smooth, too quiet. I should have been there. I should have gone with my gut and been there."

"You were where you were supposed to be. And you saved Stonecold. He would have died had you not heard the gunshots and found him in the hallway."

Francis could not hear the boy's encouragement anymore. He wanted the self pity. He hated himself. He should have never left Elizabeth's side. Steeling himself he looked up into the young man's eyes. "Just find Jason for me. And call Sonny. I'm heading out and I'll call you for his location once I am on the road."

"Yes sir oh ye of misplaced blame. I should have his location in a moment's intergalactical time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you calling this meeting? Hey, are you okay?" Leslie asked as she sat down in her usual chair around the conference table. Most of the major managers were seated around the table with her at the head of it and her father, the CEO, beside her.

Jane stood and cleared her throat as she glanced around the room at the many faces lined along the wall behind their bosses. "I have some very sad news and I will only be able to get this out once so listen up."

She started to cry and immediately Suzanne, the Ceo's assistant, moved to put her arms around her. All eyes turned as a red eyed Annie walked into the conference room in jeans and an old t-shirt. She was there to help Jane clean out Elizabeth's personal items from her office. She was also a likely candidate to make the promotion into Elizabeth's old position so she was requested by Jane to attend the meeting.

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be on vacation. Actually, your honeymoon." Ethan announced, puzzled at her arrival.

"I asked her to be here." Jane responded as she moved to allow Annie to take her seat. All eyes watched the woman who had obviously been crying seat herself in the inner circle of the company.

"Look, what's going on. We have word to do around here and I don't need my entire staff sitting around gossiping all morning. It's a new year and that means I want to make some new money." The old man was always impatient. He was also crazy so usually meetings were held when he would leave the office. He thought them to be a waste of time.

"Mitch, shut up." Jane barked which led to all, including the CEO, Mitch, to gasp in shock.

Before anyone could say another word Jane started. "Elizabeth Webber was murdered this past weekend."

This elicited a lot of audible gasps and words of disbelief.

"What happened?" Mitch Dunham asked suddenly not so concerned with a loss of production.

"Someone accosted her and Jason after her son's wedding and shot him then abducted her. They found her body beaten and lifeless behind a dumpster a few miles away from where they were attacked.

"I didn't read anything in the papers about that. Judy and I were at that wedding. Where were they that they got attacked, was it a robbery gone bad? What"

Annie cut off the owner. "Mr. Dunham it wasn't in the papers. The police are keeping this tight lipped to help their investigation. They don't want the papers to help the killer. Actually, from what Johnny told me, they already found the killer and he's now dead too. I don't know any more about that but Jason is at home after having to have his kidney pieced back together from the gunshot and the funeral is this afternoon and Giddens on Monterey Street at three. Jason and the police don't know exactly who did this but they are focusing on her ex husband and her bass player, Shawn. Apparently he had a crush on her and was stalking her."

"OH MY GOD" Charlene gasped and flung her hand to her mouth.

"What?" Ethan asked of his assistant.

"I need to talk to the police. Actually, I need to talk to Jason. If it was Shawn, I may have helped him. I may have helped him have her abducted and not even have known it. Oh, and I may have information as well. I overheard many of her conversations with her bass player when he would stop in to her office. Oh my God, this is all my fault. I should have seen. I should have known." Charlene broke down in tears.

Ethan put a reassuring arm over her should and quietly whispered words to ease her conscience. The entire room sat silent as they all processed the information of Elizabeth's death in their mind. Annie and Jane, on the other hand, immediately jumped to action and were dialing their significant others while the room stood silent except for the sobs.


	67. Extrasensory Perception

**Chapter 67**

**Extrasensory Perception**

Spinelli contacted Francis and let him know that the GPS on Jason had him located on a highway in the Osceola Forrest. Francis said he'd find him and Spinelli hung up relieved that soon his master would no longer be alone to suffer in his grief. He looked around Francis' apartment and wondered what would happen to all of them in the wake of these tragic events.

His father, a man he never knew really existed was someone he loathed. His curiosity had him wondering who the man was but didn't cause his revulsion to waiver. Besides, he knew that Jason would never allow the man to live much past the Sweet Songstress' funeral. Spinelli didn't blame Jason. He only wished Jason would allow him to talk to the man who was his father before putting the final bullet into his head. This, however, was something he would never dare to ask of his mentor.

Deciding there was nothing interesting to see, or rather snoop, in Francis' apartment, he went back to his assigned task. Mr. Corinthos Sir wanted him to discover where Sarah had gotten the bugs. Hopefully, this would lead them to several answers such as why she had planted them, what they were looking for and who she was working with. He knew he would be able to find the information easily. His Jackal skills were unparalleled. Just a few quick clicks and he would be able to divulge his information.

He turned up his speakers, since he was alone now, and continued to listen in on the various devices he had placed around town. Noticing some sound waves coming from the Webber patriarch's abode, he clicked on that device and listened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bernie Stein had cleaned up many, many messes while working for Corinthos and Morgan. He had always stayed in their good graces and had led a relatively normal, happy life. He had managed to keep his books out from under federal investigation while also keeping his CPA license and he and his bosses out of jail. He had managed a good working relationship with the two made men and had enjoyed the fruits of their labors.

Now, however, his wife had verbally dressed down Jason Morgan and basically called him pond scum. She had then insisted Bernie leave the business. He loved his wife. He knew she loved him and was only asking because she worried of his safety. He, however, had no intention of leaving his job. He just hoped his wife would remain loyal to him and his bosses through this tough time.

Walking in to the living room of Sonny Corinthos, he pulled his ringing cell phone from his pocket. "Honey, what is it? I have a meeting with Sonny and can't be on the phone…What?...When?…What did she say?...Hang on, let me get Sonny…I know…hold on"

He looked up and noticed his bosses puzzled expression. "Sir, my wife, Jane, is on the phone. She said that one of their co-workers thinks she has some information we may need."

"It must be Frederico…wait…did you say _**she**_ has some information?"

"Who is it Jane?...okay…" He looked back up at the dark skinned mans coal black eyes. "Charlene. She has the office next to Elizabeth's…well had."

His words died from his lips. The shock of Elizabeth's death was still so fresh on everyone's mind. It seemed hard for anyone to talk about Elizabeth without a vibrancy she brought to their memories. Sonny recognized this and nodded in quiet affirmation that he too had a hard time with the knowledge that Elizabeth Webber was dead.

"What does she know?" Sonny asked, now curious as to what the woman he remembered meeting would have to contribute. He had recognized that the woman was quite nosey when he had visited Elizabeth at her office.

Sonny's brows furrowed when he thought of that day. 'I'm such an ass.' He thought to himself as he shook off the memory. He looked up and noticed his accountant wiping at his eyes. He was whispering into his phone and then quietly shut it and turned to his boss. Remnants of tears evident.

"Sonny, I think you and I should go over to DM Cranes. Jane feels like Charlene should only do this once. Jane and Annie just told everyone at the company about Elizabeth so it's kind of bad around there right now. You and I can go over and I can help Jane and Annie with Elizabeth's office while you talk to Charlene."

No sooner had Bernie finished his sentence than Sonny's phone rang. Noticing it was Francis he answered quickly. "What do you have?...YOU'RE KIDDING! YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Bernie ducked as the mob kingpin's cell phone went flying across the room and shattered into uncountable pieces at the hearth of the stone fireplace. Once he saw his boss pacing and huffing trying to calm himself down, Bernie's own head dropped as he moved to a drawer in a buffet along the wall. He pulled out a fresh phone and walked over to the fireplace to locate the SIM card. Between Jason and Sonny, the Corinthos-Morgan organization had a need to keep an ample supply of replacement phones for this very reason. It was a mutual tendency between the partners to smash into pieces the inanimate object that allowed bad news to be communicated without the communicator physically in the mobster's presence. Their electronic expenses had gone up but medical expenses on the part of the lower sentinels, runners and informers had gone down in trade.

No sooner had Bernie powered up the replacement phone when it rang to life pulling the mobster from his silent meditation. "I thought I just killed that thing."

Bernie nodded and gave a slight grin but handed the phone over to him anyway once he noticed it was Johnny.

"WHAT" Sonny bellowed into the phone.

Bernie waited while he heard his boss utter nothing coherent. Mostly 'uh-huh's and 'mmhmm's'. Finally he heard Sonny say 'We'll be right there'.

"Where are we going?" Bernie asked as Sonny closed his phone staring at it.

"You're not going to believe this. First, the call earlier was Francis. He's on his way to see Jason. It seems Jason went for a long ride and is out in the Osceola Forrest. That's where we are headed. Francis and Spinelli overheard a conversation with Elizabeth's mother and step-father. She was involved in her daughter's abduction and murder." Sonny continued to talk over Bernie's audible gasp at this revelation. "Then Johnny just called me. He's on his way to see Jason because Frederico called him to say that that piece of shit, Shawn, is on the move and headed in Jason's direction. You need to call Jane and tell her that we are going to have to talk to the woman at her office later. In fact, you know what…I think Johnny said Frederico is at DM Cranes today. Call Jane and have her talk to him. Maybe he can get the information we need."

Bernie looked at him curiously and Sonny waved his hand in the air at his accountant's obvious disapproval of bringing someone in from the outside. His response was simple and to the point. "We can trust him Bernie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason continued to call commands to the dogs. They continued to bark furiously and ignore him while digging. Jason decided whatever they were digging for over the past half hour wasn't going anywhere so why not let the animals get their own frustrations out. Lord knows he wanted to hit something so if this was their relief, he'd let them have it.

Jason slowly lowered himself to a sitting position next to a large oak tree. His side was killing him and the quarter mile walk had exhausted him. He could rest while the dogs dug and eventually they would tire themselves giving him an easier time getting them back to the truck. As he sat under the tree, he continued to allow his mind to wander to memories of Elizabeth.

He remembered Christmas day. She was so happy. Hell, he was so happy that day. She did everything to make everyone feel welcome in their home. "Home" he said aloud as if it were a foreign concept. In all reality it was at this point. He had only ever truly known the place he lived in to be a home when Elizabeth was with him. And that feeling was too short lived.

Popeye's metal collar clanking on metal pulled him from his thoughts. Jason stood and walked over to where the dogs were digging. The dogs had actually been digging a while and were at least two feet deep in their large hole. Popeye was tugging while still digging. Somehow a metal pole was buried upright and while digging, Popeye had gotten his collar around it. Jason reached down to pull the collar off of the metal pole when he noticed the condition the pole was in. It was stainless steel and looked new. Certainly didn't look like it had been buried for any length of time. He looked around him and noticed the area the dogs were digging looked to be a freshly dug spot.

"Come here Popeye." Jason sighed and pulled the collar off of the pole. Popeye went up and licked Jason's face with his foot long tongue eliciting a laugh from the hitman. The dog then promptly went back to digging. Jason sat on the ground and watched as the dog he likened to a cross between Marmaduke and Scooby-Doo slowly uncovered what looked like the top of an IV pole.

If fact, with a few more pulls from the monstrous paws, the metal pole gave way to a fresh bag of IV solution. Jason looked at the bag and crossed over the shallow path to pull at it. It was attached to another IV bag and seemed to continue. Jason took up digging himself and Popeye sped his digging enthusiastically at his new master's help.

Three rear ends sticking up out of the earth. This is what Johnny walked up to as he trailed the path of the fresh foot and paw prints. He could not believe his eyes. Not fifty yards away in a clearing he saw Jason's sweat pant clad behind, Popeye's wagging tail and rear and a few feet away was Precious' tail and rear.

"What the hell are you doing Morgan?" Johnny shouted.

Johnny laughed as all three heads, two canine and one human, popped up from underground.

"Johnny, come help!" Jason yelled then turned his attention back to digging to which the dogs followed suit.

Johnny quickened his step at the urgency he heard in his boss and best friend's voice. As he came upon the scene he could only describe as a grave his face sullened. "What the fuck?" was his only reply as he dropped to his knees and too began digging near the female dog.

Soon Francis happened upon the same scene and when Bernie and Sonny finally arrived, they witnessed Francis, Johnny, Jason and Elizabeth's dogs all blackened with dirt and climbing out of an eight by five foot hole in the ground. He quickly walked forward to where the men and dogs were.

"We need a rope, two ropes. Francis, see what's in my car. We can use the dog's chains to wrap around the handles." Jason commanded. Francis took off running, nearly plowing over the impeccably dressed mob boss and accountant.

"Johnny, I know these are IV's but what the fuck are in those?" Jason pointed to the tanks and hoses where Johnny and Precious had been digging.

"I don't know man. It's like they are oxygen tanks or something but I looked and there are no tags on them. They are running though. This gauge shows pressure is still in them." Johnny replied laying down on the ground to lean his head and arms into the hole.

Sonny watched as the black and white dog, Precious, scurried into the underbrush and returned with a thick vine in her teeth.

Jason looked up, never noticing Sonny and Bernie and yelled out. "Johnny, look. Good girl Precious. Come on, help me. Pull Precious' collar off of her and hand it to me." Then Jason jumped back down into the hole. Amazingly the hole was almost waist high. That's when he noticed Sonny and Bernie standing a few yards away with bewildered looks on their faces. He said nothing.

"Jason, I didn't find any rope so I got the jumper cables from all of our cars. Do you think that will work?" Francis brushed past Sonny and Bernie again.

"Yeah, and with this vine Precious just pulled out, we should be able to hoist it up ourselves. Sonny, Bernie come help us. There's a God Damn casket in here and fucking IV's and oxygen bottles." Johnny yelled.

All five men worked furiously at tying the vines and looping their ends to the jumper cables and collars that had been wrapped around the handles on each end of the casket. Eventually they felt they had everything right and started pulling. Bernie, Francis and Sonny were on one end of the vine and Jason and Johnny at the other end. In a moment of pure humor, all five men realized that Johnny and Jason way overpowered the three men opposite them. They needed to raise the casket level for their makeshift hoist to work. Jason clucked his tongue and both Precious and Popeye latched on to the vine behind Sonny and played their version of tug of war. That was just the extra strength needed to pull the casket up. The ridiculousness of two large dogs and three men versus two men was not lost on the mobsters.

Soon the casket was raised and resting on the ground beside the hole and Bernie and Sonny were inspecting the various IV bags, some were saline and some were drugs of some sort. Francis was inspecting the gas bottles on the other side and Johnny and Jason were preparing to lift the lid.

The dogs barked loudly and then Precious turned facing the woods to the south and started growling. Soon the pitt bull took off into the woods barking rabidly. The men heard gunfire in the distance where Precious had just run. All men except Jason pulled their guns in the direction of the blast and Sonny silently motioned for the other three to spread out to surround the gunman.

Jason heard Precious' whimpers of pain after he heard the gunshot and it only enhanced his suspicions that whatever was in this casket had something to do with Elizabeth. He quickly lifted the lid and screamed.

"ELIZABETH! OH MY GOD BABY WAKE UP! IT'S ELIZABETH!"

Sonny, Francis and Bernie diverted their focus from whoever was in the woods shooting at them to the casket. All jaws dropped as they witnessed Jason, on his knees next to the casket with one very unbattered and unbruised Elizabeth.

"Is she alive?" Sonny asked as he walked up near Jason and Elizabeth.

"She's breathing. Who the fuck is shooting at us? Call an ambulance. No, grab these IV's and gas bottles. We'll get to the hospital quicker. How the fuck do we get these tubes through those holes without removing them from Elizabeth? Where's Precious? Where's Johnny? We need to get to the hospital."

Bernie cautiously removed the tubes, pulled them through the holes in the casket and then reinserted them into the needles in Elizabeth's foot. Francis was unhooking the gas bottles from the tubes that ran into the casket and turning off the gas. Sonny was standing there with Elizabeth's wrist in his hand and counting her pulse as he watched his stainless steel Movado watch tick off the seconds.

Johnny came out of the woods bloody and started rapidly talking as Francis rushed over to him. "I didn't catch him. It was Shawn though. I know it. He shot her man. He fucking shot her."

"Get her to the car. I'll call Spinelli and get him to give you a location of an emergency veterinary hospital close by. She'll be okay." Francis took charge. He knew things were completely insane and out of control right now in their little 'neck of the woods' and while they took Elizabeth to the nearest hospital, she would rather die before losing her beloved dog. Francis would rather die too.

"Jason, her pulse is strong man. Whoever did this, they meant to keep her alive and come back for her. My bet is it was Shawn. I should have never let that bastard go." Sonny said as he lowered Elizabeth's wrist and watched as his enforcer carefully lifted her as he stood to carry her the quarter mile trek to the awaiting cars.

They all started through the woods with Bernie and Sonny carrying the bottles and IV's and Francis, gun drawn, behind them in case someone was still out there. Johnny had already made the hike with Precious in his arms, bleeding, and Popeye whining and whimpering following his fellow canine, tail between his legs and licking at the blood as it dripped off of Johnny's elbow.

Once they were settled in Sonny's towncar, Francis driving and Jason in back with Elizabeth cradled in his arms, Sonny turned around and looked out the front passenger window at Bernie.

"Call someone. I want you to wait out here until we can get a clean up crew to go over the place. I want to know who owns this property and who they know. I want every inch within a five mile radius scoured for any clues on who and why. And here" he handed over his gun, "Use it if you need to."

"No problem boss. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Francis, let's go." Sonny commanded as he turned in his seat to see Jason and Elizabeth in the back. Jason was murmuring something he could not quite make out and holding her so tight Sonny thought he may break the fragile woman. He turned back around and faced forward out the windshield when ne noticed the tears rapidly flowing down his enforcers cheek.


	68. Midway Madness

**Chapter 68**

**Midway Madness**

The small hospital in Midway was eerily quiet. The small town bordering Fort Jackson and the Osceola Forrest was mostly farmland with a few small urban neighborhoods popping up. The Joneses were moving from the city and taking over the small municipality. A new Starbucks was next to the feed store so the eclectic feel of the community was redneck chic.

The hospital itself was no bigger than a wing of a city hospital. Doctors rotated their duties to the outlying annexes and staffed the hospitals in their rotation with locals educated in nursing and administration. Of course the top nurses and ER trauma staff were from the city with their doctors. Again, a feel of Dr Quinn Medicine Woman meets Grey's Anatomy.

Sonny and Francis sat and Jason paced back and forth in the ER waiting area. It was the size of one of Carly's closets and the irony was not lost on the men in the room. Elizabeth, along with two nurses and a doctor were behind curtain number one. There were only three and it appeared to be a slow morning. One other person was waiting in a chair across from Sonny. With a toothless grin, he was informing the mobster of how his tractor had run over his arm while he was repairing it in his field that morning.

Sonny continually glanced up a few times at the man but couldn't concentrate on what the man was saying. His mind was reeling at the fact that they had found Elizabeth in a coffin, in the woods, hooked up to IV's and oxygen to keep her alive. He felt guilty for letting Shawn go from the warehouse but also strangely relieved. Shawn was what led him and his men to the woods to find Jason and eventually Elizabeth. However, what he was unsure of was what had led Jason there. He knew that no one had been able to reach Jason and also knew that Jason had not been working to track anyone. He had just been released from the hospital two days ago. He had been home under his mother's watchful eyes since.

"Jason," Sonny interrupted the rambling man across from him which caused an annoyed look from the stranger, "What made you go to that spot in the forrest?"

Jason stopped mid pace between the closed curtains and the glass doors to the emergency entrance. His eyes shifted to the closed curtain and then to his friend and he sighed. "I don't know. I was just driving around and Precious let out a groan when we had approached the area. Actually, more like a whimper. I realized we had been driving for a while and decided the dogs probably needed to get out to…"

Johnny came rushing into the ER with Precious in his arms and Popeye following closely behind. This caused Jason to stop mid sentence.

"How is she?" Jason asked rushing over to the injured dog.

"The bullet went through her leg so she had lost some blood but the vet stitched her up and gave me these" Johnny opened his hand cradled under the dog's hindquarters to display two pill bottles, "One's for pain and the other for infection."

Sonny quickly stood, "Those dogs shouldn't be in here Johnny. It's unsanitary. Take them home NOW."

A nurse with a nametag saying she was Regina came out from behind the counter, "It's okay. We allow animals in here and sometimes actually treat them. The local vet brings his patients here for surgeries and all."

All four men's eyes grew wide with the realization of exactly how small and backwoods this hospital actually was. They allowed animals and she had likened the place to a semi veterinary hospital. They all looked to each other then back to the nurse.

"Regina, are you saying that this hospital performs surgery on farm animals here?" Francis asked with a hint of astonishment in his tone.

"I'm sorry, my sister is Regina. She was sick this morning so I offered to take her place. I am Rebecca. And yes, we handle surgeries for the local vet." Her reply was simple and direct and did not help satisfy the curiosity of the four made man in the slightest. In fact, it enhanced their curiosity. She's just filling in for her sister as if she were a babysitter or a cab driver. This was a medical facility.

The reply drew another round of stares by the four very large, brooding and intimidating strangers. Midway certainly had never seen the likes of them in the town. They were more than the city folk who came to look at property or take up residence to live a simpler life away from the city's and work's stresses.

Rebecca, as she called herself had noticed the guns protruding from the men's sides and backs but said nothing of it. Many men, and even women, in that town carried firearms. However, most of them had shotguns and such for hunting. Not handguns. Sure most of them owned handguns but didn't carry them around town. They were in bedside tables in case of intruders. Shotguns, however, were proudly displayed in the back windows of most pick-up trucks that traveled about town.

"Is that a problem?" she asked cautiously.

"YES, it is a problem" Sonny announced loudly drawing the attention of every person within earshot. "Is the doctor in there with Elizabeth even a real doctor or did he get his medical degree in treating goats and cows?"

"Sir, I can assure you that anyone treating a human OR an animal in this facility is a licensed HUMAN medical practitioner or nurse. We may live in a small town but that should in no way imply that we are a bunch of stupid local yokals."

She sounded indignant. His attitude was that of many that passed through here and she had had enough of the pompous display these particular city folk brought forth. Trying to calm herself she continued, turning away from the dark skinned and haired man and looked to the handsome blonde who carried the woman in to the ER and had been pacing the floor since their arrival. "Sir, I can assure you that Miss Webber is in excellent hands. Doctor Bret Johnson was trained at the University of Florida and did his residency at Shands in Fort Jackson. It is the leading trauma facility in the nation. He is one of the trauma doctors on staff at our parent hospital, Fort Jackson General. All of our doctors and registered nurses rotate from the main hospital to the smaller branches. I assure you, no one is cared for here in any way differently than if they were at a larger facility. We're just not as big."

She glanced amongst the men now towering closely to her. "I may be filling in for my sister but I am handling front desk duties only since I have only completed two of my four years for my RN program. I do work here part time while I go to school and simply grabbed the wrong ID this morning."

"But you work on animals" Sonny interjected partly because he was still astounded but also to stop her rant.

"Yes we do simply because we have a lot of animals in our town and not a lot of patients in this hospital. Our animals are our livelihoods sometimes and in emergency situations, they need immediate care too. This place is equipped where as no vet in these parts could afford to equip their facility for the occasional veterinary emergency. Trust me, no human's care would be sacrificed for the sake of an animal but that still leaves no need to sacrifice an animal due to certain people's ignorance when it comes to veterinary medicine. It is very much the same as humans."

"Did she just call me ignorant?" Sonny turned to his guards and placed his hands on his hips.

"Yep, she sure did Mister." Responded the injured gentleman who had been speaking to him earlier.

"No I did not Vern. However, I think that your concerns about the care of animals in this facility are unfounded. You sir could have a communicable disease that is more dangerous to all of us than this little guy." She leaned down and petted Popeye who was sitting upon Jason's command just at his feet.

Jason, not caring to hear any more about any of this looked over the nurses head to the curtains again. "Why is it taking so long?"

Johnny who had sat down in the chair Sonny had previously occupied and was currently rubbing the belly of the sleeping dog in his arms spoke up, "What have they told you so far?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. They have told us nothing." Francis replied.

"Well, to be honest with you, they have told me nothing either but unless you are family, there's not really much we could tell you anyway." Rebecca responded. "That's why I was asking you earlier about next of kin. If there are decisions to be made, since she was unconscious, we'll need a family member's approval."

"Call her mother, she has medical power of attorney over her." Jason said as he pulled his phone from his pocket to retrieve the number.

"NO" Francis stated quickly. "Jason, listen…um…come outside. Sonny and I need to talk to you for a minute."

Francis looked over at Sonny who closed his eyes and nodded. As much as they didn't want to tell Jason what they knew right now, they knew that he needed to know before he made decisions that could ultimately harm Elizabeth more. Jason was going to explode and that is why they were avoiding the inevitable but the nurse was right. None of them had the rights to make decisions where Elizabeth's care were concerned. The only problem was…which family member could they trust.

Sarah had bugged them for reasons they were unaware of. Elizabeth's father had seemingly supported his daughter and had somewhat of a good relationship with her. However, he had agreed and gone along with the decisions his ex wife have made for their youngest child. Who knew whether he was involved in the plot or not? Sonny didn't think so but that didn't explain the bugs, the indifference and the overwhelming lack of protecting his daughter throughout the years. Then, of course, there was Penelope. Her mother. She had direct involvement with why they were where they were now. There was no way they would or could allow her access to her daughter at this point.

Sonny had been mulling it over in his head and had decided that the father was the best choice but that he wanted to have a discussion with the senior Webber first. Basically, the mob boss wanted the man to come in, sign off on her release and sign rights to Jason for temporary guardianship. Diane was already drawing up the paperwork and their trusted doctor from Port Charles was already on the plane headed to Fort Jackson. That was something he decided on the drive to the hospital and made the calls as soon as they arrived.

Now they just needed to explain all of this to Jason in a way that didn't cause his enforcer to fly into a rage and destroy the hospital or worse, become calm and steady only to leave and kill the entire Webber clan before they could piece all of the puzzle together.

"Francis, I don't want to leave her. Can't business be handled by someone else?" Jason looked over at Johnny and realized that Sonny was right, he really did need to take the animals home. "Johnny, take the dogs home. Precious needs to rest. Someone needs to 

stay with her though. My mom is there. She's a doctor. Tell her to take care of her. Elizabeth would never forgive me if something happened to Precious."

"No problem Jase. I am on my way. I'll call Annie and tell her what's going on. She'll be so grateful that Elizabeth is alive." Johnny stood and started for the door when Sonny's hand wrapped around his elbow.

"Hang on just a minute. The four of us need to step outside or into a private room and talk for one minute. I am sure that Regina"

"Rebecca" Francis interjected.

"Yes, Rebecca will come get us if the doctor comes out. We need to talk Jason." Sonny looked his enforcer in the eye.

Jason saw the intent of the glare Sonny was leveling his way and understood. He nodded and started for the door, tapping his leg with his hand to alert Popeye to follow.

Once outside they discussed everything each of them knew. Johnny had taken the dogs to Jason's truck and pulled it up along side the three men standing in the driveway of the ER entrance. Jason had exploded a few times and would possibly require stitches or at least a few bandages on his knuckles where he continually mauled the stone column holding up the entrances roof. Finally, Sonny's calm reasoning and Francis' easy deterrents from harmful structures seemed to seep through the enforcers demeanor. The ending result was a calm, subdued and totally defeated Jason Morgan.

He felt as though he had read nothing right from the beginning of their relationship. He had welcomed Shawn into the fold. Had slept in the home of Elizabeth's sister and broken bread with both her mother and father. Hell, he had even gone so far as to show her father a detailed tour of their home and all of its security measures after he had installed them. He never liked Mark but had certainly never put two and two together to discover what a danger he was to…well….both of them.

Bottom line was he hadn't gone with his instincts and investigated all of her family and exes or even her own past. He had never been so sloppy in the past. When any of the men in the organization became serious with a woman, that woman became a liability if the organization didn't have knowledge on her past. She was already a liability in the respect that she was a distraction to one of the men. Hell, he knew Bernie's dead wife's blood type. He knew Bernie's current wife's REAL hair color and the fact that two of her three daughters had braces and the middle one's husband was into kinky sex. He knew that Annie had three brothers but only claimed two of them. She hated the oldest brother. Then the youngest she kept her distance from because he was a drug addict in Tennessee and had a different father. He knew her ex husband was in the Airforce and was stationed in South Dakota. How is it that his own girlfriend, scratch that, fiancé had not been subjected to the standards that Jason himself had set into place and never, ever allowed to be foregone? Not ever, even for Sonny.

All of this was his fault. The love of his life was in a hospital in Podunk Florida after being plucked from a God damn coffin. He, himself, had been shot. Their dog had been shot. Chris had now committed unjustifiable homicide. Spinelli's world was blown to pieces. Then there was a five year old being sequestered that didn't know what was going on but had already been the rope of a nearly deadly tug of war. Who knew how long Sarah had been bugging him and Sonny, more importantly, who was she working for. He, himself, had committed murder in front of a federal employee. Frank and Damien Smith had been running around pulling strings along with Faith Roscoe for months. Penelope had brainwashed her daughter and plotted her death with an ex boyfriend he didn't even know was an ex. All because Jason was too afraid of losing Elizabeth, no upsetting Elizabeth to simply investigate and then protect her as he should have.

Jason was fully inside himself giving himself the verbal lashing he would have readily given any one of his men in the situation when Rebecca came out through the entrance doors. All of the four men who were each doing the same thing as Jason was, leaning against the truck looking at their shoes and replaying or berating themselves over their roles in the events they were now faced with. These four were the top four men in the Corinthos Organization and they all had blown it where it came to one Elizabeth Imogene Webber.

Rebecca cleared her throat to alert the four men. She didn't know who they were but she wasn't stupid. She had watched the Sopranos and knew that men that looked and dressed and acted like those four men surely weren't CPA's and Architects.

All four heads popped up and eight eyes, two black, two hazel, two brilliant green and two the clearest blue she had ever seen were drilling holes into her. Then four chins dropped at her next statement.

"Shawn? Which one of you is Elizabeth's husband Shawn? She's awake and she's asking for you."


	69. Down an Old Familiar Path

**Chapter 69**

**Down an Old Familiar Path**

It had been five days since Elizabeth woke up asking for her "husband" Shawn. Immediately Jason ran to her side but she didn't recognize him. Although his heart splintered off into a million broken pieces, his head immediately jumped to action. For whatever reason, she had lost her memories of at least the past decade.

She answered his questions and the doctors. Sonny and Francis left with Johnny and Jason stayed behind to help Elizabeth and the doctors. She didn't know who he was, remembered nothing about Mark, Chris or Aaron. She furrowed her brow in confusion when asked if she remembered Cameron and even admitted she felt like she should know him but didn't remember.

Jason didn't push her. He remembered waking up in a similar style many, many years ago. After twenty minutes of he and the doctor asking her questions, he could see she was becoming frustrated. She remembered a life that she hadn't lived and could not understand why these strangers would not call her husband. Jason left her examination room with a promise to call her family.

Over the course of the next few days, Jason rarely left the hospital. They moved her to a private room but stayed at the Midway hospital at Jason's insistence. It was safer and less people were likely to travel that far to see her. She was confused and the more people that showed up to visit, the more restless she would get. Jason knew the look all too well. With every friend or family member or even stranger that walked in her hospital room door, Jason watched through the window to see her facial expressions. Her first look would be fear. 'Do you know me?' or 'Do I know you?'. Then the expression would morph into aggravation or resignation depending upon the behavior of the person visiting.

She did recognize her father and stepmother. All of her step brothers and sisters and of course she recognized Sarah. Rachel and Nick and her other step nieces and nephews were familiar to her. She felt comfortable around them. There was a doctor that had come through the hospital on his rounds that she recognized and truly enjoyed being around and talking to. Jason was excited at first by her reaction but then when he found out that this man was Shawn's father, he immediately had Diane get an injunction to keep the doctor away from Elizabeth.

One person she kept asking for was her mother. Finally on day two Sarah and their father explained to her that her mother would not be coming to visit. Jason had requested that no one lie to her. He hated that from people and didn't want that to further confuse her in the end. However, he did request that people play the game of avoidance to some extent. He didn't want to scare her with the ugly truth of what had been done to her. At least not the part her mother played.

Spinelli showed up on day two with disturbing information found at the site of her 'burial'. Shawn had been hypnotizing her during her time underground and slowly the hypnosis caused her to forget most of her friends and family and to believe in a life that wasn't real with a man from her past that she no longer loved. Not romantically anyway. He and Elizabeth's father, Charles consulted with Dr Winters and after that conversation, Jason had other experts flown in. Shawn worked with Lainey and some of her techniques had been a source of suspicion with Jason since he had found out about her hypnosis regarding Cameron. She could stay on the psychiatric team leading her recovery but she was not allowed any one-on-one contact with Elizabeth nor was she allowed to prescribe any form of treatment. She was merely there as a consultant with detailed information about the patients past and the treatments she had previously received.

During this entire time, Jason stayed with Elizabeth. He was involved with all aspects of her treatment but didn't intrude when Charles or Sarah requested anything special for Elizabeth. She was most comfortable with them and although she never specifically told Jason to leave, he could tell she remained wary of him. He would remain outside her door as if he were a guard. Essentially he was. He feared someone would get in that room and take her away from him again. The only times he left was when Francis or Johnny would show up so he could get something to eat or go shower and on occasion, sleep.

Also, in the two days Elizabeth had been in the hospital, Mac Scorpio had been involved in the investigation of Elizabeth's kidnapping. Charles Webber fought Jason and Sonny hard for some kind of justice for his daughter. The mobsters, of course, wanted to handle it their own way but Jason finally relented when Charles brought Mac in and all agreed that it would only be an investigation of her kidnapping and live burial. Sonny arranged to hand over all of the evidence they had stored in a warehouse only after Spinelli and Stan had performed their own investigation. Oddly enough, David was the one to hand over Shawn to the FJPD. Shawn had become erratic and after an overnight session of listening to his friend babble on and on about the life he had planned with Elizabeth, David heard the one thing that caused him to sneak off and call the police.

Jason also had one of his men assigned to Penelope. As Elizabeth's mother, he could not involve her in the care of Elizabeth but he also could not allow her to be implicated in the illegal activities leading up to Elizabeth's kidnapping. Jason knew, from his own tenuous relationship with Monica that Elizabeth would not want her mother punished by the penal system for her distorted idea of right and wrong for her youngest daughter. However, that did not mean she had free reign to live her life. Jason would deal with her later.

Monica was another story. She had been a constant thorn in his side and a blessing in disguise all at once. Once she found out where he was and what he had done, she rushed to the Midway hospital insisting that the physicians there allow her to examine her son. After quite a bit of hoopla, throwing her medical degree and the Quartermaine name around, Monica finally had Edward and Nikolas both offer a large sum of money as endowments for the hospital if they would allow her use of the hospitals equipment, a nurse and no questions. The hospital administrator immediately acquiesced and Monica was able to give Jason a through examination complete with cat scans and blood-work. He had opened up his internal stitches while digging out Elizabeth. Monica, Emily and their chosen nurse, Rebecca, were able to repair the damage he had done with a non invasive laser and without anyone being the wiser. The man who brought Elizabeth in had himself been shot and was recovering but for the most part, he was up and moving within two hours of the procedure. Rebecca was paid handsomely for her assistance. She also remained at the hospital much of the first two days but on the third day she went home, along with Emily. Monica had insisted and that was part of the reason his mother had also become a blessing.

At Jason's insistence, Monica was consulted by the psychiatrists on all matters relating to Elizabeth prior to any chosen course of treatment so that she could then explain them to her son. He just didn't trust anyone anymore when it came to Elizabeth's medical treatment. During that time, she had constant contact with Elizabeth and the petite brunette seemingly took to Jason's mother. They got along well and held easy, light conversations that Elizabeth was comfortable with. This allowed Jason to start to spend some time with Elizabeth and also hear from his mother some of the thoughts swirling around in his fiancée's head. His mother realized how much Jason needed that life line to Elizabeth and was more than happy to oblige her youngest son the opportunity to feel closer to the woman he loved.

On day four, a near miracle had occurred. Two people that were part of Elizabeth's current life had come to the hospital and Elizabeth had instantly recognized them.

Bernie and Jane had accompanied Johnny and Annie on a trip to the hospital to see Jason. They had all planned to go to dinner together to celebrate the quiet wedding ceremony held at the courthouse for Johnny and Annie that afternoon and the men needed to stop to talk to Jason about a few things first. Annie and Jane had stayed away from the hospital once their husbands had told them of Elizabeth's ordeal and current mental state. However, as the four of them stood in the hallway speaking to Jason, Elizabeth watched them through the window and immediately rang for her nurse.

Once the nurse requested the two girls come into the room, all three men stood outside watching. Within minutes they were astonished as the three women loudly cackled with laughter. Jason's heart raced and he had to brace himself to keep from falling. His hopes were dashed all too quickly though when Annie quietly stepped out of the room to let the guys know that although Elizabeth did have some recognition, she had explained that it was more of a feeling she was having. Elizabeth said she felt that those two women were close friends and she wanted to say hi to them. Once she found out that they indeed were close friends and also co-workers the three started into their comfortable way of talking to one another which many times would always result in the older of the three making the younger two laugh at her antics and bawdy stories.

This finally raised more questions with Jason. After consulting with his mother and Elizabeth's physicians, he called all of Elizabeth's family, minus her mother, and requested a large meeting with her physicians. On day five, Jason was faced with an impossible decision. At first he wished that Charles Webber or Sarah would make the decision for him but since Diane's injunction was signed by a judge, Jason had the final say in Elizabeth Webber's medical care. That cost a lot of money but it was the only way to wrestle control from Penelope Stanford. He only wished that the control came with some kind of crystal ball that told the future.

After everyone listened to the extensive medical ramblings of the team of doctors treating Elizabeth, Monica finally turned to family and friends and explained further.

Chris, Amy, Carly, Sonny, Bernie, Monica, Annie, Francis, Max and Sarah were on one side. Johnny, Jane, Billy, Terry, David, Spinelli, Emily, Bob, Stella and Charles were on the other. Jason was the one who had to decide which side was right for his fiancée. What was best for the beautiful woman who had captured his heart and would never be able to release it, willingly or not? One decision seemed like torture but would allow him to be part of her life forever and soon their life would pick up where it had left off New Years Eve. The other would free Elizabeth of the burdens she faced and give her a starting place to build her life as she saw fit. However, that life would not include him and the risk of it never including him was enormous.

As Monica and the doctors, Lainey Winters included, continued to answer questions thrown at them by the various people surrounding the large conference table, Jason's mind was reeling. His life was spiraling out of control and he had no way of stopping the cyclone as it hit him, wave after wave. His choice, finally, was the only one he could give and be able to live with himself. He had been here before. He now understood Monica and Alan's torture while he recovered from his own accident. However, remembering how he felt at the time, he knew he could only give the approval to handle her care that would be best for her and most likely destroy his heart in the process.

Standing and raising a hand to silence the others in the room, Jason looked to Sonny. He was going to need his best friend and mentor more now than ever. Without tearing his crystal blue eyes away from the obsidian ones that always guided him from practically the day he woke up, he again pleaded for his best friends help. It was then that Sonny realized what Jason had decided. The dark, brooding mob kingpin closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh then opened them back up and looked directly back at his enforcer. He gave a tight lipped nod of approval then sat back. This was more likely to become the worst day in all of their lives. If things didn't work out, they were going to lose Jason forever. Not Elizabeth…Jason.

"I can't imagine what all of you are thinking but oddly enough I do know what Elizabeth is going through. When you cannot remember your life, your friends and your family, it slowly will drive you mad if you are forced to relive it through others eyes. The expectations you see on everyone's face for the simplest of actions make you want to scream. Just ordering a pizza holds so much promise to your family that suddenly ordering mushrooms and pepperoni made you remember everything because that used to be your favorite. Then when you ask to add sausage to it, your mother flees the room crying because you used to hate sausage." Jason looked over at his mother and Monica, remembering the incident so many years ago, started to tear up all over again.

"I know all of you have your reasons for wanting her treatment to be handled one way or another and I have listened to the doctors and all of your comments, questions and concerns. Ultimately, the decision is mine but Charles, Sarah, Chris, Stella and Bob…your opinions are important too. You truly are her family. You're the ones closest to her the longest. However, what is most important is Elizabeth. How the decisions made here today will affect her life. That's the only thing that matters. We'll all survive no matter what the outcome of today but will Elizabeth? I have to choose the option that gives her the best chance at happiness whether it includes me or not. Therefore, I have decided that we give her the drug instead of proceeding with hypnotherapy."

Loud gasps and murmuring filled the room. Everyone had their opinions and it was only when Chris loudly screamed 'NO' then slammed his chair into the wall and exited the conference room, that everyone again became quiet.

"I don't see how that will help her." Sarah finally spoke into the silence. "She won't remember any of us. We are all going to lose her. That cannot possibly bring happiness to her life."

"Sarah, she can build relationships with all of us. She'll be aware of who we all are and how we fit into her life. It will just be a way for her to start with a clean slate instead of piling on more to her already full plate. That's what we have done for years and we wound up here. I think she needs that fresh start." Sarah's father quietly reasoned.

"Sarah, honey, your father is right. She won't be a different person. She'll just be able to form her own opinions. She loved all of us before, there's no reason to think she wouldn't be the same Lizzie we've all loved her whole life. The therapy and hypnosis after Cameron's abduction was good for her at first but then morphed into something none of us wanted. You know that. Do you honestly think doing that again will have different results?" Stella wrapped her arms around her step-daughter and brushed her hair with her fingers. Sarah's tears shed rapidly down her face as her step-mother quietly spoke. "Besides, who couldn't love and WANT to be your sister. Rachel and Nicky's aunt or your father's daughter."

Carly stood and in true Carly fashion, turned the conversation to her own selfishness. "Well what about us? Her friends. I mean…it's not fair that we have to rebuild relationships with her just because Jason is afraid of the pressure you all will put on your family. Ya'll were the ones that screwed her up to begin with. Maybe we are the ones to make all that crazy hypnosis become positive. I mean, WE are the ones that have been closest to her over the past year. We love her too. It's not fair that you'll be the ones that seemingly get a free pass to be part of her life."

"Carly, this isn't about you." Jason stated shaking his head. He wanted to do exactly what Chris had just done. He wanted to scream and throw things and storm out.

"I know that Jase but…" she trailed off because the thought in her mind sounded selfish even to her.

As if reading her every thought, Sonny spoke "Carly hasn't had many friends Jason. Not women friends at least and she certainly has never, ever liked anyone that you loved romantically. Elizabeth was her one shot at both."

"Fuck you Sonny!" Was Carly's only response. She knew he was right and she hated that it was the thought spinning through her head ever since the doctors laid out their options but her ex husband could simply go to hell for saying it out loud. She stood, grabbed her purse and left the room without another word to anyone.

Jason looked at Sonny, rolled his eyes and turned his head away. Jason was forever in the middle of the Carly and Sonny saga and right now he just could not deal with it.

Seeing the look his friend and enforcer had, Sonny stood and nodded to Max, Johnny, Francis and Bernie. "Come on boys. Let's go find Carly and all of us go home. The decision has been made and there's nothing we can do from here." He then turned back to Jason, "Hey man, if you need me, give me a call. I am going to send Francis to find Chris and Amy. Chris will come around."

Jason remained silent. He was worried about Chris. Too much had happened in the past week, all of it directly affecting the young man. Chris was the wild card in Elizabeth's future. There was just no telling whether Elizabeth would take to him like family or shun him as someone she didn't know and really had no blood ties to. There was no way to predict her reaction and Jason knew that if he didn't accept Chris, Amy and Aaron as her son, daughter-in-law and grandchild, Chris would be devastated.

Jason then looked over at Spinelli. He had been quiet the entire time. His protégé was sitting there practically dancing in his seat. Jason knew the look and behavior. Damien Spinelli had something to say but was afraid of the room's reaction to his commentary. However, even though strange, the boy was many times very insightful and Jason really wanted to hear his thoughts.

He looked around the room and took note of who was still in the room. Half of the doctors remained, the others left as soon as he had given his answer to prepare for the drug procedure. Elizabeth's father, step-father, step-mother and sister and Billy were sitting on one side of the table. Annie, Jane, Spinelli, Emily and Monica were on the other side. The two band members that were her close friends for years stood by the door and had not said a word. They were just there for their friend and knew that their opinions wouldn't change anything. Even if the decision made had been different, their part in Elizabeth' life was most likely over. With Cameron back, she wouldn't remain in the band. Being her longtime friend was the most they could hope for.

Finally, Jason focused in on Spinelli's fidgeting. Having enough he barked, "Spinelli, stop attempting to climb the walls and say what you have on your mind!"

"Um…what? Oh, uh…the grasshopper stands by his master in all decisions regarding the Sweet Songstress."

"Spinelli…" Jason groaned leaning forward resting both elbows on the table and running a hand across his weary face. "I really would like to hear what you have to say. Please."

With that, Spinelli stood as if giving a lecture in front of a student body. He walked over to the head of the table and stood in front of the doctors. "The Sweet…ah…" he looked around, cleared his throat and then smoothed his shirt noticing he had missed a button. "Elizabeth Webber is the one that will be most effected by this decision. I think it is only fair that someone sit down and explain all of this to her, answer her questions and let her decide what she wants to do. I mean…" he looked up at Jason while shoving the missed button through the hole "I think Stonecold should sit down with her and explain everything. Maybe she'll want the fresh start. The clean slate as the medical ones alluded. Then again, maybe she wants her life with Stonecold and all of us regardless of what mental torture she has to endure. I mean…well it's not like she has a mental deficiency that prohibits her from making the decision."

Spinelli stood still watching his mentor. Finally when Jason didn't say anything he started to speak again. "The Grasshopper foolishly expressed his views. The Master has already decided what is best for the Sweet Songstress and I, the Jackal, only made things worse for..."

Jason cut him off mid sentence, "No, Spinelli you are right. This has to be Elizabeth's decision. I should have thought of that. I just don't know if I am the right one to talk to her. She doesn't know me and I may not be able to be objective in explaining."

"If anyone is objective, fair and understanding, it's you big brother. You have never and will never tell someone how they should live their life. You always believed that people should be allowed to lead their own lives and make their own decision. Besides, you have been in her shoes before. And you love her. I know her happiness comes above all else to you so I agree with Spinelli…" Emily stood and braced her hands on the table looking directly across from her at the family that would likely oppose "Jason, you need to go talk to Elizabeth, uninterrupted, and let her decide how she wants the rest of her life to play out."

With that, Emily left the room with a protesting Monica on her heels. Bob and Stella then made their excuses to leave and Annie, Jane, Spinelli, David and Terry followed them out along with the remaining doctors.

Charles, Sarah and Jason stared at one another across the table. The silence was deafening until Charles Webber stood and grabbed his daughter's elbow. "Sarah, why don't you and I go grab a bite to eat while Jason goes and talks to Elizabeth. Once they are done, you and I should be here in case she has any questions for us."

"But Dad" Sarah protested but was cut off.

"No Sarah. Jason is the right person to talk to her and if he loves her enough to decide that her happiness and health is more important than his own happiness, then I trust his decision to let her decide her fate."

He then turned and held out his hand to the young blond hitman. "Call us if you need us." Jason stood and the two men shook hands. "You are doing the right thing. Thank you for loving my daughter."

Jason watched as the two left the room. He was alone. He feared that the most. Ever since meeting Elizabeth he hadn't felt alone until she died. Finding her alive was a dream come true but now, more than ever, that dream faded away and reality set. Jason Morgan was abandoning his own happiness for the love of his life. The results could be his own isolation. An empty shell walking because regardless of the outcome, he knew he'd never have what he had before.

Laughing to himself he murmured, "Ignorance truly is bliss."

"Elizabeth?...Um…do you mind if I come in?" Jason asked as he held on to the door.

Sitting up and pulling the covers up over her chest, Elizabeth pushed a ringlet of her hair behind her ear and nodded.

Jason pushed the door open and entered, moving over to a chair on the side of her bed. He struggled as he sat down in the chair. He wanted to pull the beautiful brunette into his arms and tell her how much he loved her. How much he needed her. But he knew that would only frighten her so he clinched his fists until he could feel his fingernails biting into his palms.

"Jason…right?" Elizabeth asked trying to cut through the thicket of tension.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, my name's Jason." Every time she reminded him that she didn't know him it shattered his soul.

The silence continued while both were in their own thoughts but finally Elizabeth broke the silence and started rambling. "Well, I guess I'm supposed to know you. I am really sorry that I don't. You seem like a nice guy and all and I noticed you never leave here so you must really care about me. It's just…I mean…you have no idea how weird it is. I know things like…I know how to make all kinds of meals. The food here is horrible and every time they bring me something to eat I think of different ingredients I could put in that would make it taste better."

She started fidgeting as Jason stared at her twisting fingers "and…well I know a lot about medical stuff."

Jason's head shot up and she fumbled to correct herself. "No, not like how to operate on someone or anything but like…insurance and costs of procedures and co pays and stuff like that."

"That's your job. You are a human resources manager and you handle employee medical insurance and all. That's probably what you know. Oh and you are a really good cook. Everyone loves your cooking." Jason responded.

"Oh, that explains why I told that nurse the other day what her rights were as an employee when she was complaining that one of the doctors kept asking her out on dates." She finished with a little giggle and Jason's heart melted.

Elizabeth must have noticed the look on his face because she became nervous again and wanted to get to a safe topic. "Um…do you…uh…did you like my cooking?"

"Very much. You loved to try new recipes and the boys and I were what you called your guinea pigs. My favorite was…"

"Don't tell me, let me guess. You look like a meat and potatoes kind of guy. I probably made something like Meatloaf or Pot roast that was your favorite." She cut in.

Slumping, he dropped his head and leaned up resting his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands between them. "No, my favorite was Chicken with vodka sauce and penne pasta." He said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't remember. But that sounds really good and now that you mention it, I remember how to cook it. So…" she was nervous again and he cut off her rambling because his disappointment was not what he wanted her to focus on.

"It's okay. There's really no reason why you would remember what my favorite food is. You probably don't even remember what YOUR favorite food is." He gave a little laugh and she smiled. "You'll figure it out though."

Then the silence crept over them again. Elizabeth could not stand the silence so her rambling started back up. "You know…I don't know why I have to stay here. I don't think I'm actually sick. I just don't remember anything. Surely that doesn't require me staying in the hospital. Maybe if I went home I would remember things. Although it would help if I could see Shawn. I mean, I know everyone tells me that he's not really my husband but…well…I don't know. Never mind. So you and I lived together and we lived with two dogs, three twenty year olds and a one year old. Did we live in a mansion or something? I mean, that's a lot of people."

This time Jason laughed heartily. "No it was a four bedroom condo. Your condo. You love it there. Actually we all do. We may all be in close quarters but…it just worked for all of us. As a matter of fact we were having designs drawn up to expand into the next unit. We bought it a month ago and were going to expand the house to give us all more room."

"Oh" she said as if she wasn't convinced.

"But, now that this happened…well…luckily no walls have been torn down. That way you can have your condo the way you like it. And as far as the kids are concerned…well that's really why I am here to talk to you."

"Okay" she said hesitantly.

"Well, there are a couple of options that you are faced with. I think my mom, Monica, told you that I can legally make medical decisions for you but I think you are more than capable of making your own. Oh and as far as me not knowing what you are going through…I actually do. I've told you this before but you just don't remember. A long time ago I was in a car accident. It did permanent damage to my frontal lobe which is basically what houses your memory. I woke up in the hospital and could not remember any of my life. Not one bit. Well, your situation is a little different simply because you have just been hypnotized to forget. It's not like you received physical trauma to the head, just mental. Anyway…I woke up and didn't know who anyone was. And everyone really wanted me to be the old Jason. I couldn't be him because I didn't know him but no one seemed to understand that. That's why it is so important to me that no one pushes you to remember and that you don't feel pressured to be someone you don't know."

"Thank you. That's really…sweet of you to…well…understand." Elizabeth said as she reached over and placed her hand on top of his clasped ones.

Jason felt her gentle, soft, featherlike touch on his hands and his restraint faltered. He grabbed onto her hand and stood moving toward her. As soon as he looked up he could read the fear in her eyes. She was leaning as far back as the bed would allow her and her eyes were like huge saucers waiting to see what he was going to do to her. He closed his eyes and pulled her tiny hand to hip lips. He gently kissed her knuckles and then sat back down and released her hand which she readily withdrew as soon as his grip relinquished.

"I do understand which is why this is so hard. I know that what I want, what I need is not important but it doesn't change the fact that I want you and I need you. I just hope you can forgive me. I know I'll screw up like I just did. Your tiniest hint of a touch sent me into a tailspin. I am sorry I frightened you."

"It's okay. I guess it's weird for you too. Annie and Jane were telling me that you and I have been pretty inseparable since we met. Jane tells the funniest story about the day we met. Did I really try to run over you in the parking lot of where I work?"

"Yes. You had just fired a guy that was about six foot four and two hundred and fifty pounds. I watched you threaten to kick his ass and then you ran over me like a freight train. That wasn't the first time we met though. I had met you the night before. See, you are a singer in a band and you were singing at Carly's club."

Elizabeth listened as Jason told her different things about her life, their life and what he knew about her life before he met her. She grew wide eyed when he started telling her about some of the scarier incidents of her past and theirs. When he told her about Cameron, she started crying and asked him if he thought she was a horrible person for giving up on her little boy. They discussed everything including that he had found Cameron and she readily wanted to meet her son. She flip flopped back and forth between wonderment and frustration, fear and elation, happiness and anger as Jason led her through what he thought she should know but she down right refused to believe him when he started telling her about Shawn stalking her and hypnotizing her. Luckily that was when Charles and Sarah came back. They confirmed it and Elizabeth seemed to believe them. She was upset but continued to listen. Sarah and Charles remained in the room at Elizabeth's request as Jason continued.

"That's why you have a decision to make. The doctors gave me two options but honestly, you have three. I think you should be the one to make the decision. I know I wouldn't want some…stranger making decisions for me so I won't be the one that does that to you."

"What are my choices?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"Well, first and foremost, you don't have to do anything. You could just go home from the hospital and resume your life. The only problem is that the hypnosis that Shawn did has caused you to believe things that are not true. Caused you to forget things about your life that I think are essential. However, it is possible you could snap out of it. It's even possible that you could wake up one morning and remember everything."

"What are the chances of that happening?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason dropped his head, "pretty slim. More than likely you would continue to believe what you have been programmed to believe and eventually you would probably push everyone away. The dreams of a perfect future with Shawn that you have in your head aren't possible either because right now, he is facing federal charges of kidnapping, attempted murder and several other charges stemming from what he did to you."

"But what if I ask the judge to leave him alone? I mean, it happened to me. I'm not dead and I don't want him to be in trouble for making me happy. I love him. I don't want him in jail for loving me back." She pleaded.

"That's just it though Elizabeth. He's programmed you to believe all of that. It's not what's real. It's not the truth and no matter what…even if you hate me for the rest of your life, I'll never let that man get within ten feet of you again. He'll go to jail where he belongs and even if he were to plead insanity, he won't see the light of day. Ever. I won't allow him to walk free." Jason said with a finality that made Elizabeth shudder.

"What are my other options?" she asked quietly, timidly, almost in a whisper.

"You could have hypnotherapy just like they did for you after Cameron was abducted. It would help you remember your past because basically you would be hypnotized to remember them. Kind of like a reverse hypnosis of what Shawn did. Except this would be done with a team of qualified doctors and you would not have your head filled with lies. You would only be told the truth. However, with this option, you would need constant therapy, possibly for the rest of your life. But with this you would be able to resume the life we had. You, me, Cameron…Chris, Amy, Aaron and Spinelli would pick up where we left off. We'd get married and I'd live the rest of my life doing everything I could to make you the happiest woman on earth. We're engaged you know. I don't know if I told you that."

"No but your mom did. She said you proposed and I said yes just minutes before I was kidnapped." Elizabeth said, never once looking up from her twisting fingers in her lap.

"That's what I think you should do." Sarah piped up. Elizabeth immediately lifted her head to look at the blonde who she knew to be her older sister.

"You do? Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sarah!" Charles reprimanded but Sarah simply ignored her father's chiding tone.

"Because you would have the life you have been living. You loved your life Lizzie. I mean, Elizabeth. You hate that by the way…people calling you Lizzie." She faltered off course but then righted herself. "Anyway. The day of Chris' wedding, you were telling me how happy you were. Even with all of the craziness in your life. The danger of Jason's and the fact that you didn't know where your son was, you knew that Mom was manipulating you and you struggled every day with things you hadn't confessed to Jason. You were happy. You were going to tell Jason about Cameron. Especially after we found out that he already knew."

"How did we find out?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Oh, we did a little sleuthing like we used to when we were little. You got some bugs from your IT guy and we planted them on Jason and Sonny. They are really mad at me about that by the way. You should tell them it was all your idea because they don't believe me." She looked over at Jason who stood with his hands on his hips listening with the infamous enforcer borg mode. "Anyway…like I was saying, with doing the hypnotherapy, you would go back to your old life and really it would be the best for everyone."

"Yeah but best for everyone isn't really best for me is it?" Elizabeth looked up at Jason. "What's my third option?"

Jason was shaking his head no and he turned and looked at Elizabeth. Piercing her with his steely blue gaze he spoke, "There is a drug that could be administered that would take away all of the programmed memories. Basically all of the hypnosis you have had in the past would be wiped away."

"What's the catch?" she asked.

"It would wipe away all of your memories. You would be like you are now except there would be absolutely no memories real or fake."

"Like what happened to you?"

"Yep, you'd be a clean slate. Obviously we would take care of you but you won't know us and it's possible, you won't want to. You could want to simply leave and start your own life. Kind of like what I did."

"But you didn't really. I mean your mom and sister are here and all of your friends and me and…"

"I didn't talk to my mother for years. It's really only been the past few years that we've had any relationship and even now, it's not what a normal mother son relationship is. Actually, you had been pushing me to spend more time with her and I was agreeing only to make you happy. I never did have a relationship other than hate for my father and brother before they died. And my grandfather, well…I still can't stand him. But you kind of understood that and didn't push me."

"But what about your sister?"

"Well, she was really young like thirteen when I had my accident so…I don't know… she and my grandmother Lila were the only ones I tolerated for years. As far as Carly and Sonny and the rest of the guys, those were all relationships I formed after my accident. When I became Jason Morgan instead of Jason Quartermaine."

"So what do you think, I would not want to know my dad or my sister or any of my family and friends and I would just go become someone else? Elizabeth Imogene or something like that?"

"It's possible but Elizabeth…at least you would have the chance to form your own opinions. Your mind would be clear. You could form your own relationships whether they were with us or new people. You wouldn't be constantly reprogrammed to remember a life you lived. A life you don't remember."

"But what if I did that and I didn't want to know all of you?"

"Then that would be your choice." Jason responded without hesitation.

"But"

"Look princess" Charles Webber finally interjected "None of us here want you to wake up and not want to be part of our lives but what we've been doing to you for years now wasn't very fair to you. Granted we all had the best intentions but you weren't in control of your own life. I agree with Jason. You deserve that right to be in control of your own life and your own destiny. You should be allowed to make your own decisions, right or wrong and live with those decisions. Now that doesn't mean we won't be there. We are your family and even though you aren't married to Jason, I don't see him abandoning you either."

"I wouldn't. I can't. But I won't interfere with your life or force you to make me a part of it. Look, I know you have more questions and I am here and the doctors and well…we're all just here to help you but"

"It's my choice." Elizabeth let out with a heavy sigh. The weight of HER world had just been set upon her shoulder. She wanted to crawl under the covers and hide.


	70. Keeping the Pieces Together

**Chapter 70**

**Keeping the Pieces Together**

"What do you think she's going to do?" Chris asked as he and Jason carried the mattress out the front door of the condo and over to the condo next door.

"I don't know Chris but whatever she decides, we have to accept it and give her time and space to figure things out on her own. I know this is hardest on you but it's what she needs. She deserves to be able to make her own decisions."

"But we're all abandoning her. How is that any way to help her?"

They passed Francis, Johnny, Spinelli and a couple of the other guys moving furniture and personal items from Elizabeth's condo into the one they had purchased next door. Jason stayed at the hospital the entire afternoon with Elizabeth; answering her questions, watching her sleep and then when she woke up he found himself agreeing to her request. She wanted time to think but wanted to go home to do it. She asked for two weeks to make her decision. He agreed to get her released from the hospital as long as she agreed to his demands. One was to have a guard assigned to her and for her to allow all of them to remain close by. After he spelled out the details of what he had in mind, she told him to go home and make the arrangements and to come get her the next morning.

"All we are doing is moving next door. We'll all be right here. We're not abandoning her but we can't HELP her to decide. She has to do that on her own. Besides, we need to get Cameron settled in as well. There's a lot we have to focus on. Amy's pregnant and you guys need to prepare for that as well. Diane got the judge to grant you temporary custody of Cam and hopefully that will be the one factor that doesn't change regardless of what Elizabeth decides. She deserves to be near her children. Both of you."

"But what about you?" Chris asked.

"I'll be okay. Spinelli is going to live with you and I'll be here the first few days but eventually I am moving back into Towers. The guards and security will be here for all of you. Honestly the only person missing will be me. Francis, Max, Steve, Johnny…everyone, they'll all be on rotation. Sonny and I have agreed that Elizabeth gets our top guards on rotation because she is familiar with them even if she doesn't know it. The only thing that is going to change is we are going to give Elizabeth the space she needs to figure things out on her own. And who knows…we may be worried for nothing. She may figure out that she wants us in her life just like before."

"Yeah but we're taking a big chance."

"Life is all about chances Chris. Don't you think Elizabeth deserves her own chance at happiness?"

"She was happy with us." Chris continued to argue as they placed the mattress on the box spring in the master bedroom.

Jason knew Chris was scared. He had so much turmoil in his life until Elizabeth showed up. Even though they struggled at first, Chris had grown to depend on her more than any other person in his life. After over thirteen years, Chris didn't share that deep bond with anyone. Not Amy and certainly not his father and Jason realized that he didn't share that kind of bond with Elizabeth either. It was a unique relationship. That of what many describe between twins.

Jason would watch the interaction between the twenty three year old and the thirty seven year old. The dynamics of their relationship fascinated him. They would be in the kitchen or the laundry or even just sitting on the couch watching TV and he could only describe it as a peaceful harmony. Much of it was playful banter and bickering but there was always an undeniable love and trust that shone through. Without words, they would accomplish incredibly complicated tasks together. They would complete each others sentences and although he now knew that some of the times Chris was actually reinforcing hypnosis, they would share private moments that were only for the two of them. He saw that the day of Chris' wedding in the bedroom. They were a port to the others storm. She was his conscience. She would settle his immaturity and rein it in for the sake of his own growing family. At times, his instincts would be anguished and fleeing and she would soothe and still him.

Jason sometimes felt jealous of their relationship. She wasn't so much motherly to him, although she was deathly protective like a mother bear to her cub. They were just so incredibly close. Jason could not imagine how devastated Chris would be if their relationship changed even the slightest bit. With the newest revelations, Chris stood to lose a very important part of himself. She was his lifeline, so to speak. After taking in so much in the past week and watching his real family crumble and morph into an unrecognizable state, Chris needed Elizabeth more than ever and she simply was no longer there.

Jason had spoken to Francis about staying with Elizabeth. She had agreed to a guard living with her since one would be required to be with her at all times anyway. He hadn't told her that Francis was normally her guard in the past but it wasn't to intentionally keep something from her. It was simply to allow her to build her own trust with the gentle giant again. Jason was then going to move into Francis' apartment. They knew this was temporary and Jason prayed that the living arrangement would reverse instead of cease to exist after the agreed upon timeframe. Elizabeth gave him two months with the living arrangements as he requested and he gave her two weeks to figure things out and decide what form of psychiatric treatment she would go with.

Hopefully, within that time regardless of the treatment or lack of treatment Elizabeth chose, she would come to accept a relationship with the people that care about her the most.

However, as he clearly remembered from his own struggle waking up from the accident that took his memory, pushing for what you want would most likely result in the opposite outcome. He had hugged and apologized to Monica more times in the past five days than he had in the past fifteen years. He now fully understood what the Quartermaines went through BUT he was determined not to push Elizabeth the way they pushed him.

The drive home from the hospital was…well…different. Originally Elizabeth wanted Sarah to come with them but then Rachel and Nicholas wanted to be with their Aunt and Chris wanted to be there so he showed up at the hospital. Bob was there petitioning for leniency from the family where Penelope was concerned and then Charles and Stella were there suggesting they pick up food for a 'Welcome Home' family gathering at the condo and have it there waiting when Elizabeth and everyone got there. In the end, it was Elizabeth standing all of five foot nothing on top of her hospital bed in the pair of blue jeans, tennis shoes and the University of Florida sweatshirt that Sarah had brought her, screaming at the top of her lungs for everyone to 'get out and leave her alone'.

Jason quickly shuffled everyone out of the room and even the hospital with the help of the nurse Rebecca who had been involved in her case since the beginning. Once he was ready to walk out of her room she stopped him.

"Jason?"

"Yes baby…I…uh…" He said as he slowly turned around and watched her climb down from the bed and run her fingers through her hair. Her eyes grew wide and she stopped and looked up at him when he used his usual term of endearment so he corrected himself quickly. "I mean…Elizabeth."

"Tell them I didn't mean it…wait…no…I mean…" she let out a harsh breath and flopped down on the bed.

"I think what you want me to tell them is that you want to be alone for now but that they can come visit you at your house but maybe not all at once. Did I come close?" He reasoned as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Ummm yeah…well…I don't know. What do you think?" She asked looking up at him with a pleading face. She was scared and felt crowded and he could see it in her eyes but she didn't want to alienate her family either. He could see that too.

"I think I should go get Francis, you know, your guard that you agreed could live with you. He can drive you home and then since tomorrow is Saturday, maybe you all could plan a cook out with a two hour time limit where the family can be there with you and then they all have to leave. Does that sound good?"

"Will my Mom be there?"

"Elizabeth…" his tone was chiding and he pulled one hand out of his pocket to rub it down his face. He looked at her over his hand still clasped over his mouth and shook his head. Her face, THAT LOOK, was the one he could never say no to. "We'll see." Was all he would allow.

Rebecca came in, interrupting any further discussion about Penelope being around Elizabeth any time soon. If it were up to Jason, the two would never be in the same Zip code again but still, those were decisions that eventually Elizabeth would have to make on her own. He could only control right now.

"Jason, Elizabeth, I have your release papers. All you need to do is sign right here and you can leave." Rebecca handed over the clip board with the one page attached to it.

At first the nurse handed the clipboard to Jason, who had signed all of her other discharge papers that morning but then Jason noticed Elizabeth stretch her hand toward the clipboard and he handed it over. He watched as Elizabeth carefully signed her name, her full name but then he frowned and felt his blood start to boil again and pulled the clip board from her hands when she started to sign Shawn's last name at the end of her own.

"Elizabeth, your last name is Webber. You aren't married to him." Jason growled, reminding her a little more harshly than he wanted but that simple act was like a knife to his gut.

"I…I know, I'm sorry." Elizabeth whispered as her head dropped to her chest.

"No, I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you. I know you think you are married to him but…"deciding to go with logic and legality to get away from the emotional implications he continued "you can't sign legal documents like that. Your legal name is Elizabeth Imogene Webber. That's how you have to remember to sign your name in the future, okay?"

"Yeah…I know you're right but…"

"I know." He cut her off. He couldn't stand when she would veer to this topic. Him. So he once again, as he has done for the past five days, he changed it. "Why don't I get Francis? He's waiting outside. You can ride with him.

"You don't have to call my guard to drive me home. You can." She said as she started twiddling her fingers.

"I'd like that but I don't want to push you." He said.

"I offered, besides…I don't even know this guy. I would kind of like you to be there when I meet him." She said as she stood and headed toward the door.

His heart jumped. He stilled and schooled his emotions, placing that infamous blank stare on his face. She wanted _him_ to be there. She trusted _him._

"Well, really you just don't remember Francis. You know him though. And you always liked him so hopefully you'll feel comfortable with him. If not, you let me know and we'll figure something else out. Okay?"

"Yeah…whatever." She said unconvincingly. It was her standard reply when he was trying to make it sound like she had options when she clearly felt she didn't. Why couldn't she just live by herself? Why did she have to have guards? Why was everyone, including her sister and her dad so hell bent on keeping her from her mother? Why couldn't she just TALK to Shawn and WHY was this Jason guy always changing the subject when Shawn came up?

She knew the story that he had told her, that EVERYONE had told her. That she was supposed to really be in love with Jason instead of Shawn but she also knew that he and Shawn knew each other and according to Annie, were friends. Well, at least used to be. She wanted more answers than just that Shawn was bad for her and that what she believed in her head wasn't true.

Maybe Jason would answer some of her questions on the ride home. She just had to figure out a way to make him WANT to answer them.

"So I was a singer." Elizabeth started as more of a statement than a question. They had both been silent in the car for the first ten minutes. She was actually grateful for that because it was pandemonium leaving the hospital.

Apparently the local media caught wind of the story just that morning. No one knew how. Elizabeth, in her own right, was a small time celebrity in the town of Fort Jackson and the surrounding burgs. Her band, Bella Blue Eyes, was extremely popular. News of the singers kidnapping by the band's bass player who was in love with her and had been stalking her was sensationalistic. Every smarmy journalists dream. It was just the type of news that every local TV, radio and print news source in the city would use as the headline or lead in story to grab that elusive rating.

When Jason and Elizabeth walked out of the hospital, two men, one with a camera and a separate woman with a hand held recording devise came from behind a building asking all sorts of questions. Then when they reached Jason's SUV, a photographer from the local paper jumped out from behind the bushes snapping away pictures. Francis, who had been close, grabbed the guy and tackled him to the ground. Jason shoved Elizabeth in the front seat and ran around to the driver's seat, pealing out of the parking lot with screeching tires to get away from the media blood hounds.

While Elizabeth struggled to get her seatbelt on, Jason phoned Sonny and Johnny. Sonny needed to handle the media. Their mob connections had still gone mostly undetected in this Florida town and they needed to keep it that way. Johnny was instructed to canvas the neighborhood and eradicate all strangers trying to get the exclusive. He then called Diane. Elizabeth was surprised at Jason's request of the lawyer. He wanted Shawn protected in lock up and kept away from the media.

"What?" Jason asked, looking over at her.

"I was a singer? In a band?" she asked, turning in the seat to face him.

"Yeah, I told you that didn't I?"

"Well…no but then you won't tell me much of anything that has to do with Shawn. You are very good at changing the subject other than giving your standard, 'He's not your husband.' and 'He's bad for you.' and all that.

"Well he's not…and he is." Jason replied.

"Okay, I can see this isn't going to get me any answers. How about this? Tell me about me being a singer. Is that a safe subject? We don't have to talk about Shawn or anything…just"

"You are a fabulous singer. You're really talented and everyone in this town knows you and your band. Your band is different than any other. You kind of combine singing and dancing. Your band does all different types of music. Rock, Rap, Jazz, Country. You get the audience real involved in it too."

"So the reporter at the hospital, he said my band was the most popular one in town. Is that true?"

"Pretty much. Your band played sometimes without you but your band drew in the biggest crowds and money when you sang with them."

"Did you like my band?" she asked a little hesitantly and when he looked over at her, he watched as she continued to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear that wasn't there. It was always her telltale sign that she was nervous.

"Yes, very much. But…I am sort of a biased opinion on the matter." He saw the unspoken question in her eyes and trudged on. "I um…well…your style of singing and dancing was very…uh sexy."

She turned the prettiest shade of pink and turned in the seat facing straight forward. Jason noticed she attempted to say something a couple of times but before any words left her lips she would clamp them shut. Finally he smiled and decided to continue the conversation.

"Sorry, I don't mean to embarrass you. I think you have some videos of some of your shows at the house. You liked to watch them to judge what the crowd liked most."

"Oh, when we get there will you find them for me?"

"Sure."

They rode in silence a little longer then Elizabeth spoke again. "You said maybe tomorrow my family could come over for dinner or something. Will my son be there?"

"Of course. But remember I told you that he doesn't know you either. Chris and Amy have explained to him that he and Chris and Spinelli are half brothers and that his real mom is you. Chris told him you were sick and in the hospital. We don't think it's really a good idea to tell him everything that has happened."

"Chris and Amy, they are my step-son err…well…my ex step-son and ex step daughter-in-law. Right?"

"Yes but you certainly don't feel like they are step anything or most certainly that they are ex anything. You and Chris are…uh…were very close. Amy, you treat like a kid sister or something and Aaron….man Aaron is the light of your life. When he's around, nothing else in the world matters except that little boy."

"I don't remember them." She said sadly. "But I don't want to hurt their feelings. It's just…"

"Weird. I know. Hell, I remember. Everyone looks at you like…at any moment you're going to remember everything and it gets frustrating as hell. I remember sometimes I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that I didn't give a flying fuck who Jason Quartermaine's friends and family were because they were NOTHING to me." He could tell he had her attention. "I didn't understand why they kept pushing for me to remember. I understand **now** how _they _felt but it doesn't take away the frustration and fear that I remember from my own ordeal. I promise I won't do that to you. Or at least I'll try not to anyway. If people are pushing you, especially me, and you feel trapped or whatever, I want you to tell me okay?"

Elizabeth nodded her head but that wasn't enough, "Promise?"

"I promise." She replied and then gave him a small smile. "It's…nice knowing that someone knows what I am going through. Well at least someone that kind of has a little experience with it."

"I just want to help you. Whatever you decide and however this turns out, you can always trust me. You can always count on me. I'd do anything for you."

Elizabeth looked away from Jason and stared out the window as tears welled up in her sapphire orbs. He was a nice guy. He really was helpful, somewhat. He had been practically tripping over himself the past week trying to make her comfortable in the situation. She understood he was in love with her but she felt nothing for him. Not romantically, at least.

The one emotion that kept in the forefront of her mind was SAFE. She always felt safe around him. The few times she woke up in the hospital and he wasn't waiting outside her room, in the chair he had set up right in front of the window, or sitting in her room in the recliner next to her bed was the only times she felt fear. Sure she was scared. Scared of what life had in store for her, scared that what her mind was telling her and how everyone else was telling her was a lie. Who wouldn't be scared in her situation? But she wasn't necessarily afraid. Jason Morgan was there to protect her. It was almost like a calmness or tranquility of knowing that he would not let anyone hurt her. He wouldn't let anyone attack her, physically or emotionally. She was allowed, with him, to just be.

At times over the past twenty four hours since the two had made their deal, she wanted to change it and not have the stranger be her guard that lived with her. She felt safe with Jason around. But then, that wouldn't be fair to him. She understood that. He couldn't be her guard that lived with her because he used to be her fiancé that lived with her. It would be like torture to him and would probably drive her mad. The one thing she always saw in his eyes was love. A love she didn't remember.

After showing her around the condo and introducing her to Francis, Jason handed her a cell phone and showed her how to use it. Not that she didn't know how to use it but he showed her the different key differences that Spinelli had set up for her. The panic button that would immediately alert him. The one button speed dial numbers. Then he went around the house to be sure that he had everything he needed. He didn't want to leave behind things that she would think were there to push her to remember. It had to come to her on it's own, if it ever did.

Then he took her upstairs and stood in the doorway while she looked around their bedroom. **Her** bedroom, he reminded himself. She stopped at the bedding on the floor and looked over at Jason.

"I have a dog?" she asked then shook her head. "No, I have two dogs. I remember you told me that. Where are they?"

"Next door with the kids."

"Well, I'm sure they missed me. Can they come over?"

"Right now? Are you sure? They are going to be really excited to see you."

"Well they are trained right? I mean they won't attack me or anything, will they?"

"Oh NO! They would never attach you. They'll probably lick you to death though." He let out a little chuckle and she joined in.

He turned and started walking down the stairs as she followed. "I'll go get them but…well, I'll just go get them."

Elizabeth stood in the kitchen going through the refrigerator and cabinets, familiarizing herself where everything was. She went to the pantry and took stock of all the staples in there. She then turned around to face Francis who was stationed in a bar stool at the counter. She gave him a small smile and he returned it then went back to reading his Guns and Ammo magazine.

After a short time of Jason being gone, the door flew open and next thing Elizabeth knew she had two monstrous animals jumping up and licking her, barking and wagging their tails. She noticed the black and white one struggling and bent to the kitchen floor to investigate.

"What happened to her leg?" she asked and Francis and Jason looked at each other before Jason turned to her.

"She was shot when we rescued you from the woods."

"Who shot her?"

"Shawn" Francis blurted with a disgust filled resonance in his voice. He loved that damn dog. He wanted to murder the bass player himself. Slowly. Painfully. Just for that reason alone much less for what the bastard did to Elizabeth.

Confusion marred her face. She couldn't imagine the man she loved hurting any animal much less their dog. Then again, this dog wasn't _their_ dog. It was her dog. But still….

"Oh" was her whispered reply as she sat down on the floor and fought off Popeye while she attempted to pet and give comfort to Precious.

After a few minutes she was crawling around on the floor in the living room with the dogs and it didn't escape either mobster that it was a familiar routine with her and the dogs. She liked to get on their level to play with them sometimes. Jason sat down next to Francis and they both silently watched. If only something would trigger a memory. Just a small sign that would give him reason to hope she would come back to him.

He knew it was futile and constantly squelched the urges when they came. He wasn't the type of person to hope for something. Except of course when it was something he hoped for with Elizabeth. This time was no different but much more costly. He could take the rejection of his marriage proposal after Thanksgiving. She wasn't leaving him. She just wasn't marrying him. He understood. He could live with the fact that they may never have children of their own after she lost the one they created. He could survive that because she still wanted to be with him. However, if she never wanted to be with him again? It would kill him from the inside out. That reality he would never survive and so he kept a tight reign on the hope he held that she would remember.

After a few minutes of playing with the dogs, Elizabeth stood and walked over to the cookie jar, slapped her hand on her leg and called "here puppies". Both animals scurried over to her and sat. She opened the jar lid and without even looking, pulled out two large dog biscuits and gave one to each of them. "Good doggies."

She looked up and saw four wide eyes. "What?"

"Did you….did you remember something?" Jason asked.

"Remember what?" she said cautiously. She had no idea what would give him that impression.

"The dog treats. You went straight for them and no one told you they were in there." He said as he slowly stood to his full height.

"Oh" she said as she looked over at the dog treat jar. Then she started laughing. "Jason, it's a cookie jar in the shape of a dog bone. I guess I just lost my memory. Not my intelligence to figure out that since I own two dogs and there is a cookie jar in the shape of a dog bone, I would have probably stored dog biscuits in there."

"Oh…yeah…sorry." Jason said as he slumped back down on the bar stool. He turned to Francis and the guard shrugged then started laughing, uncontrollably. That led to Elizabeth laughing and finally Jason chimed in. Thank GOD for Francis. They needed that laugh to ease the tension.

After they quieted down, Elizabeth looked down at the dogs. "I want to take them for a walk. I feel like I haven't been in the sun in…well I don't remember when."

"Uh…sure. I'll just go. If you don't want the dogs to stay here, Francis will get them next door. I'll uh…yeah…I'll see you guys later." Jason said as he quickly shrugged on his leather jacket and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well you wanted to take the dogs for a walk. You know Francis has to go with you but the neighborhood is safe so…I'll just be going. If you need anything…"

"I was thinking you and I would walk them." She interrupted.

"Really?" Jason stopped, stunned and looked at Francis who sat back down and picked back up the magazine he had been pretending to read this entire time.

"Yeah but if you don't want to…" she quickly rushed out "I mean, yeah…Francis and I can take them for a walk. Or maybe…well…they probably don't need to go anyway. It's kind of chilly outside and all and"

"NO! I'd love to go. For a walk, that is." Jason spit out before she could change her mind.

She beamed up at him and headed to the door, grabbing the collars and leashes that were still hanging on the coat rack. Jason helped her attach them to the dogs and when she went to open the door with both leash handles in her hand, he placed his hand over hers on the door knob and looked down at her suddenly confused and slightly shocked face.

"They will pull you out the door and I don't want you to fall. It's just to get out the door. Once they are outside, they calm down immediately but if you aren't ready for it….once the door opens, they take off." He answered then pulled the leashes from her hand completely.

"Oh, okay. Thanks. I'd hate to get dragged out the door."

"No problem."

Once they got back from their walk, both were uncomfortable again. Their walk was nice, she didn't recognize a damn thing but the weather was cool but not cold. The sun was shining and she realized she lived in a pretty nice neighborhood. She and Jason had small talk. Nothing about anything really. Just how close they were to the ocean. She could smell it. How she was involved in the homeowners association. When kids would ride by and say 'hi' on their bikes, Jason would reply and call them by name. After seeing her questioning look, he told her about her annual Christmas party that they had just held a few weeks ago. In all, they talked the whole time they walked and it was comfortable. Neither one steered to a conversation that would be uncomfortable for the other but once they stepped back into the condo, silence fell and they became awkward and uncomfortable again.

He didn't want to leave but he had run out of reasons to stay. She didn't want him to leave but had run out of reasons to keep him there.

Looking around for anything to say to him, any excuse for him to stay and talk, she said the only thing that came to mind, "Where's Francis?"

Looking over his shoulder to the shut half bathroom door, he tipped his head. "I think he's probably in the bathroom."

"Oh" she looked around again. NOW WHAT!

"Uh…HEY you said I had videos of my band. Where are they?"

"Oh, they're over here." He walked over to the entertainment center and pulled open a drawer underneath the flat screen TV. Rifling through and pulling out a few DVD's, he popped one into the DVD player and grabbed the remote to turn it on and handed it to her. "Okay, you're all set. I guess…well…I should be going."

"You aren't going to stay and watch?" she asked as she moved over to the sofa, sitting, he noticed, where he would have room on the couch beside her.

"Uh" his heart was pounding. It was too much. He couldn't hold back his feelings but he knew if he acted on them he would scare her and she would push him away. He glanced over at the recliner. That's safe. The recliner. I could stay and I could sit there so I don't do something stupid like grab her and pull her into my arms and kiss her and never stop and…and… "Sure, I'll stay and watch if you want me to."

She hit the play button and they watched a few songs. Her eyes would grow wide and he could tell she was fighting off tears. He felt his heart break when he noticed her chewing on her bottom lip when she would see Shawn on the video. Then the song "Crazy Bitch" came on the video and her jaw hit the floor.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah" he sighed as he struggled to keep from growing hard watching her on the dance pole. He remembered the first time he saw her do that song. He damn near burst right there in Carly's club.

"Where the hell did I learn to do that?"

"You and Sarah took a class."

"Jesus. Am I some kind of slut or something?"

"NO!" He yelled. Even coming from her own lips was infuriating to him. "Keep watching. You are sexy as hell but you never, EVER even came close to…just watch."

As they continued to watch the video, Francis had come from the bathroom and decided to leave them alone. He went into the front bedroom to settle his things in. He chose the room closest to the front of the house and the front door, for safety purposes. It was smaller but he knew he wouldn't be there long, regardless of the outcome.

Elizabeth and Jason watched the video and took interest in two different things. Elizabeth was watching her interaction with the crowd and the band and especially  
Shawn. Jason was noticing how Shawn almost never took his eyes off of her.

How did he never notice this before? If he had, none of this would have happened.

Just then a song came on and on screen, Elizabeth had walked over to the bar at Carly's nightclub, took Jason by the hand and pulled him onto the dance floor and started dancing with him while she was singing. Jason smiled, remembering that night. It was one of their last songs and they were about to leave for their traditional bike ride. That was the night she…

Jason shot a look over at Elizabeth. She was sitting up straight and pointing the remote toward the TV. She was fast forwarding the part where they were dancing. She was frowning.

And he was drowning.

Jason stood abruptly, grabbed his coat off the coat rack and beat feet out the door with a slam.

Without a word.


	71. A New Life in the End

Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

**A New Life in the End**

She heard the motorcycle gunning up the street. Then she heard the garage door. Elizabeth leapt out of bed and raced down the stairs to the garage. Flinging the door open with all the force her little body could muster, Jason jumped at the sudden intrusion.

He was wiping down his new machine. He had left earlier that day and rode for hours. He had to clear his head before it exploded. He loved her, he didn't want to push her but she had hurt him. Unknowingly, of course, but still…the ache his heart felt when she fast forwarded through video of how truly close they were was unbearable.

Francis had called him and he listened to the message on his phone when he was fueling up his bike for the second time. She was upset and had asked Francis why he had stormed out without a word. He even said she seemed nervous that he wasn't there and had admitted to Francis that Jason made her feel safe. That brought a melancholy smile to his face. She feels safe with him but no love for him. How was he supposed to live with that?

Ten months ago, he would have been fine. Even eight months ago he could have lived with that notion of being her safe place but not her lover. However, all of that changed. As much as he knew he needed to be there for her, he couldn't settle. The more he thought about what their future could mean were she to stay how she is or completely erase her memory, he knew that in his heart of hearts, he wanted her to do the hypnosis to remember him, them, their life together. Still, how could he ask her to do something that he, himself would have hated everyone for had they tried to do it to him.

The fact of the matter was, he couldn't. And that left him here, staring at the woman he loved. He wanted to grab her and pull her into his arms. He wanted to make love to her until they were so entangled in each other they could not tell where she stopped and he started. Yet, all she wanted was the safety net of someone that didn't push her but was always there. He remembered that with Robin. She was exactly what he needed when he first woke up.

Yet with Robin, in the end, he couldn't live with it. She never let him out of the box they had both put him in. She set the pace and he followed suit. Without realizing it, she controlled his life completely and after a while, he felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't do that to Elizabeth. Besides, they would only end up right back where they are now, or worse.

"Hey" Elizabeth spoke, holding on to the door between the house and the garage while blindly drawing circles on the concrete floor with her big toe.

Jason watched her and noted her nervousness. "Hey", he replied monotone.

"You've been gone for a long time."

"Yeah, just out riding."

"Yeah, that's what Francis said. He said you like to go riding to clear your head."

"Mmhmm" Jason responded while focusing back on getting all of the sand, salt air and dirt off of the chrome and paint on his new Harley Davidson Softtail Night Train that Elizabeth had given him for Christmas.

"He also said that I used to like to ride with you."

Jason looked up. Her eyes were almost questioning him. She was trying to tell him something or ask him something but wasn't sure how.

"Francis shouldn't be talking to you about those things….about the past. You have to figure this all out by yourself. I'll talk to him." He said, finally putting the cloth on the workbench next to the bike and slowly turning to walk out of the opened garage door. "Well, I'll see you later."

He stepped onto the driveway and punched in the code to close the garage door.

"JASON WAIT!" He heard and he shoved his foot in the line of the motion detector so that the garage door would stop and re-open.

"Did you need something?" he asked once her face came back into view.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She said, re-drawing the circles with her toe.

Jason let out a long breath and walked back into the garage and headed straight for her. "It's okay. I shouldn't have left like I did. It's not your fault that you don't remember. I just…well, it's not your fault and I don't want you sorry about any of this. ANY of it."

He pulled her whitened knuckles from the door handle. With both hands, he held hers and slowly rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumbs. He studied the contrast between their hands. Hers were so delicate and his so rough. Hers were a creamy antique white and his were the color of clean motor oil.

"I don't want you sorry about any of this Elizabeth. Everyone else…we'll…we'll be fine. What's important is that you get to live your life how you want it. You get to decide."

"See that's just it. I don't really get to live my life how I want, now do I." she said, pulling her hand from his and crossing her arms across her chest.

He instantly felt the loss and the cold that came with losing the contact of her skin under his. He peered down into her deep blue eyes and saw the intent of the statement.

"Elizabeth, if he hadn't done….what he did, then you would be able to be with him if that was what you chose to do, but…he kidnapped you. He buried you alive. He brainwashed you. He did all of that and much, much more that we haven't even begun to tell you or even find out for ourselves. He's not safe."

"I know all of that. Really, I do. I just can't seem to keep my mind focused on it. For some reason, I can easily shove that out of my brain or consider it all untrue."

"I know" he said quietly. He focused on her feet on the floor. Her toenails were bright purple. He knew that she hadn't had a pedicure since the wedding and for the wedding they were red. "When did you do your toes?"

"Huh?" she looked down, "Oh, Georgie came over and she did them."

"Georgie huh?"

"Yeah, I remember her. You know I used to babysit her and my memories from college and before are real clear."

"Yeah, I know. It's just after college that it gets muddy at best, right?"

"Yeah, anyway, she told me that Mac said the leak to the press was someone that was in a holding cell with Shawn. They have put him in an area where no one can get to him again. She said…"

"What?" he asked, looking back up at her.

"She said that they have him in the psyche ward of the county jail. That his lawyer is going for an insanity plea. Do you think that's it? Do you think that's why he did this?"

"Well, I don't know but I certainly don't think he's completely sane with all of the stuff he's done. Either way, he won't do it again. I'll make sure of it."

"I know."

"Well, I'm going to go now. Get some sleep. Did you decide to have the luncheon tomorrow with your family?"

"Yeah, but it's going to be dinner. They are all going to come over around six. Are you going to be there?"

"No, it's just for your family. I hope you'll invite Chris, Amy and Aaron though. I know they aren't blood relatives but you really did consider them your family."

"Oh, I did. I was in the back yard and the little boy, Aaron, saw me and started screaming for me. He calls me ZZ. Isn't that funny?"

"I think it fits you."

"Well, anyway, Aaron and Amy were in the back yard and I invited them to come."

"Good, they…you'll…good. It will be fun." He looked down at their feet again. He was having the hardest time looking at her and keeping his hands to himself so he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and kept study of the garage floor.

"Why won't you be there?" she asked hesitantly.

"You don't need me there. Besides, I'm not family."

"What if I want you to be there?"

"Huh?" his head shot up and the look in her eyes made his insides melt. She had an innocent, innocuous look. She wanted him there. She really wanted him there. "If you want me there, then I'll be there."

"I do."

"Okay, then it's settled."

"Good. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, get some sleep."

"Good night"

"Good Night Elizabeth." He turned and walked out of the garage. When the door was completely shut, he whispered to himself, "I love you."

It was three o'clock in the morning and a shrill ring made Jason jump from the new leather couch they had purchased for the kid's condo. It was the alert that Elizabeth had hit the panic button on her phone.

Jason shot out of the back door and scaled the tussle on the side of the house. He yanked the screen off of the opened window and jumped into the room. Popeye was ferociously barking and growling until he saw that it was Jason. He then turned and tucked his tail and lay back down on his palette with a groan. Elizabeth was sitting up in the bed clutching a pillow and crying with her face buried into the pillow.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

"You hit your panic button because you can't sleep?"

"Yeah, sorry. I know it's supposed to be for emergencies but…"

"But what?"

"Well, I know I wasn't supposed to do that and I probably woke you up and all and…how did you get here so quickly?"

"I climbed in through the window. Don't change the subject. Why did you hit the panic button because you couldn't sleep?"

"Because I realized the only time in the past week I was able to sleep was when you were in my room keeping an eye on me."

"Elizabeth" he scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I know it's stupid and it's really not fair but…"

"But what? Elizabeth, I would really appreciate it if you would finish your sentences. I am not going to break. Just say what you have to say so that you and I don't have any miscommunication. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"No you can't. You ran out on me today and then I didn't see you for hours. That's the longest since I was pulled from that coffin that you have been away from me. You can't handle this. And I don't blame you. What I'm doing to you….it's not fair. But I can't help it."

She tossed the pillow off the bed, stood and quickly crossed the room to stand next to the window that Jason had just come through. Her hair was wild and curly. Her eyes shimmered in the moonlight. The air was just crisp enough to put goosebumps on her arms and shoulders and the pout of her lips was maddening. She was one tiny ball of frustrated, anxious, confused and scared beautiful perfection.

Jason sat down on the bed and picked up the pillow that was at his feet. Precious rolled over to him and he started petting the dog while watching Elizabeth and carefully wording his response.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry if I hurt you today by taking off. I just had to get out of here for a little while to clear my head."

"And did you?" she asked, slowly turning her body away from the window and facing him. She crossed her arms over her chest which caused her breasts to swell above her forearms and give a tantalizing view of her cleavage in the light pink tank top she was wearing.

Jason groaned and averted his eyes to keep from growing hard at the site of the beautiful woman in front of him. "Not really."

"Then why were you gone so long?"

"Because I just kept going. You don't remember that about me but I tend to push myself on the bike when I am frustrated with a problem that I can't figure out."

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere"

"Mmm…sounds nice." She said as she moved to sit next to him on the bed. "Nowhere sounds…easy."

"Yeah, it is."

To say Francis was surprised when Jason came traipsing down the stairs the next morning was an understatement. Actually, Jason got quite a laugh at Francis when he saw his top guard spit out the hot coffee he had just taken a gulp of while reading the morning paper.

"What are you doing here? And upstairs no less." Francis spit out as he used his napkin to wipe down his button down crème colored shirt.

"Elizabeth called me last night. She couldn't sleep. She hit the panic button so I came in though the back, actually through her window which reminds me….we don't have security on that. I got in easily. Too easily."

"No we don't. The motion sensors were moved yesterday. They cover both yards so that we can move freely between the houses. The sensors are along the fence and had anyone breached those points, I would have been woken up. Spinelli and Steve tested it out after they finished. She's safe."

"Well, I don't like how easy it was to get in her room like that. All I did was climb the trellis and pull out the screen. Oh, we need to put that back in, too. Have Spinelli put some sensor on the windows."

"Then you won't be able to sneak into her room again." Francis laughed feeling like a father who just caught the neighbor boy sneaking out of his daughter's room. "Do we need to have a talk about using the door, son?"

The teasing tone in which Francis was baiting Jason was not lost on the enforcer. He smiled as he moved to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Cut it out Francis. It was the quickest way to get to her. She had hit her panic button."

Dropping the paper on the counter, he looked up at his boss with a scowl. "Shit. She isn't taking that seriously is she?"

"No, but it's okay. I kind of liked her reason."

"Oh? And what was her reason?"

"She knew it would make me come faster." He turned beet red at the double meaning to that statement and added "to see her."

"Yeah? And what does that mean?"

"She wants me around. She feels safe with me. She doesn't remember our relationship but she feels safe with me and for now, I'll take it."

"Does that mean you are moving back in?"

"No…I mean…I don't know. She said she couldn't sleep without me there but I can't sleep in the recliner every night for the rest of my life."

"Maybe you won't have to." Francis stood and walked around the breakfast bar to pour more coffee in his cup. "Maybe this is her way of trying to keep the relationship err…even start a new one with you even though she doesn't remember. You know, kind of like a do over for the both of you."

"I don't know if I can do a 'do over' with her."

"So you are giving up?"

"NO" he said forcefully. "I would never give up on her. I just don't know if I can go from what we had to just being her friend."

"Okay, listen….I was talking to Sonny the other day. He said something to me that made some sense. You are having the hardest time with this because you are comparing it to your own accident. When you couldn't remember your friends and family. But Jason," Francis placed a strong hand on the younger man's shoulder, "this isn't the same situation. And you two aren't even the same people.

"When you woke up, you didn't remember ANYONE. She remembers a lot of people. You were angry. She's scared. You pushed everyone away. She isn't pushing people away, she's just asking for some time to figure things out on her own. However, as we now know…she's not asking for that from you. She obviously wants you here. She wants to build a relationship with you. She trusts you kind of like how you trusted Robin and Sonny. You clung to them because they didn't try to make your new relationship the same as your old one. They accepted Jason Morgan for who HE was. Do you see what I am saying?"

"Yes but I don't know if I can just be her friend."

"I don't think you'll have to wait for long. She loved you. I think deep down she knows she still does love you. Just give her time. If she wants to be around you, then be there. If she wants some time to herself, give it to her. What's it going to hurt? Obviously, she doesn't want much time to herself without you being within arms length. She proved that yesterday. You should have seen her after you left. She must have asked me a hundred times where you were or if you were coming back any time soon. She wanted you here."

"That's because she feels safer with me around." Jason moved to the barstool next to Francis and sat down beside him. Both sipped their coffee.

"Is that so bad?"

"No" Jason replied laughing slightly.

"Okay, then go from there. She feels safe with you and she wants you to be around her. That's a good start." Francis said then picked up his paper and ignored the younger man.

Jason thought about everything Francis had just said. He was right. She wasn't pushing him away; in fact, she was reaching out to him in the only way she could at this point. He just had to get out of his own way to let a new relationship be built over the old one and maybe, just maybe….

"Jason?" Elizabeth's sweet voice floated down the stairs before she appeared.

"I'm right here Elizabeth." He called out to her.

"Oh, good." She appeared around the corner of the living room and walked up to him. "I thought, when I woke up and you weren't there…that you…that you left."

"Nope, just came down for a cup of coffee with Francis." He lifted his cup to show her.

Elizabeth looked past Jason and smiled. "Hi Francis"

"Hello Elizabeth. Do you want me to heat up some water so you can make some hot chocolate?" Francis asked as he again, put his paper down on the countertop.

"No, I can do it. Thank you." She replied as she moved into the kitchen.

"Well, I have some things to do. Johnny is next door. He'll be your guard today." Francis said as he headed for his room.

"Oh, okay. I don't think I am going anywhere though. I doubt he needs to be here." She responded looking up at Jason who was watching her move around the kitchen in her pink tank top and her lavender silk pajama pants. Her hair was on top of her head, how she always slept with it and she could not have looked more beautiful to him.

Hearing her words, he reminded her, "You agreed to have a guard at all times Elizabeth."

"I know but you'll be here so Johnny could do other stuff, you know, important stuff."

"No, I won't be here. I have things to do too. But I'll be back tonight for dinner like I promised."

"Oh, okay" she said dejectedly. She then took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'll see you tonight then."

Jason spent the day with Sonny, Diane and Benny doing damage control. The local media was asking a lot of questions and had even gone so far as to look into their Port Charles connections. The next day, unless they could stop it, the Fort Jackson Gazette was going to run a two page article on the new "Crime Presence" in the town. They were calling them the Java Jihad.

He had gone to the kids' condo and no one was there when he arrived. He was running a little late because of the mess they were in with the media and then there was trouble at the jail. Shawn's attorneys were trying to get him released to his father under medical reasons and Jason and Diane had to force a judge to take a stand and deny the request.

Once he got to the condo, Jason quickly showered and headed next door. The sight he walked in on was chaos. As soon as Elizabeth saw him walk through the door she ran to him and clung to his torso with her little body.

"Jason, what took you so long? Where were you?" she asked shakily as she fought back tears.

"Hey, what's the matter? I'm sorry I was late. Didn't Johnny tell you?" He pulled her back to look into her eyes.

"Yes but…" she lowered her voice and her head, "these people are making me crazy."

He laughed. Her family did tend to make her crazy when they were all together. Even before all this. She just isn't as sure of herself right now to let them know it. Then his easy smile turned to a scowl when he noticed Penelope Stanford sitting on the couch with Cameron.

"What's she doing here?" he growled as he took her arms in his hands and moved her away from his body. He headed into the living room with rage boiling to the surface.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to keep his tone soft and even so as not to scare Cameron.

"I came to visit my daughter." Penelope said coolly while pointing out pictures to the little boy in a photo album.

A hand came over Jason's shoulder and when he turned, he saw Charles Webber tipping his head toward the foyer. "Let's talk."

They headed out of earshot and as soon as they were facing each other Jason went to speak but Charles lifted a hand to stop him.

"Bob showed up for the dinner and Penny was in the car. Elizabeth found out and insisted we let her in for dinner. She was becoming upset and I decided that since we were all here, we could watch her to make sure she didn't try anything stupid."

"I don't want her near Elizabeth."

"I feel the same way but Elizabeth doesn't happen to agree so…Bob agrees with us that Penny shouldn't be alone with Elizabeth but feels that she's still her mother and deserves to see her. They are leaving for Pensacola tomorrow anyway. Bob's afraid the longer they stay the more possibilities that Mac will find something to charge her with."

"Mac agreed to keep her out of it for Elizabeth." Jason replied through gritted teeth.

"Okay now that Jason is here, we can all eat dinner." Elizabeth interrupted fairly shouting over the crowd.

Amy picked up Aaron and Chris took Cameron by the hand, Stella, Sarah, Rachel and Nicholas came in from the porch and Billy and Bob stood from the couch and headed for the dining room. Penelope then stood and looked over at her ex husband and Jason then smoothed her hair in the tight bun and smiled when she saw Elizabeth heading to the dining room with a large bowl in her hand.

"It smells wonderful Doodle. You are such a great cook." She embraced her daughter's shoulders with both hands as they walked into the dining room.

"I don't like this" Jason said coolly watching the mother/daughter pair.

"It is what it is. Unless we are going to break Elizabeth's heart and force them apart, there's not a whole lot we can do other than monitor and limit their time together."

"You guys coming?" Elizabeth interrupted again peeking her head around the corner and flashing Jason a big sparkly smile. The smile went to her eyes and he wondered if that was just for him since she had just been near to her breaking point before he arrived.

"Yes Princess. I can't wait to taste what I have been smelling for the past hour." Charles led the way into the dining room.

Jason looked around at the two tables, one for the kids and one for the adults. Salads were already in front of everyone and fresh baked rolls. Two huge terrines were at the center of the table with lids. Jason looked around and noticed his place was at the head of the table and Elizabeth had set herself to his right. He smiled at that and sat down. He was just pulling his napkin to his lap when Elizabeth stood and lifted the lid to the terrine in front of them. She lifted his plate from his place setting and spooned out a heaping plate full of Chicken Vodka Sauce with Penne Pasta.

Jason glanced around the table and watched as everyone was talking and laughing and eating. He noticed Elizabeth beaming. She didn't have any sign of pain in her eyes. He watched her as she looked around the room, stopping to watch Cameron. He looked so much like her. She continued around the room and then stopped suddenly on the empty chair at the large oak table.

"Someone's missing." She said and then turned worried eyes to Jason. "Who?"

Jason followed her eyes around the room again and when his landed on Chris he said, "Spinelli"

"Well where is he?" she asked.

"He's not your family so he wasn't invited."

"But…" she stopped and considered her words. "He is family. He is part of OUR family, right?"

Jason's eyes quickly looked down from her face to his hand when she rested her delicate fingers on top of his. He stared for a long moment and then looked back up.

"Um…yes. He was part of our family that lived here. He's also Cameron and Chris' brother as it turns out."

"Well then he should be here." Elizabeth said matter of factly.

"Really Doodle, we are already sitting at the table and there's hardly room enough for all of us in this room as it is. Besides, he's so…strange." Penelope scolded.

"Oh Mom please" Elizabeth stood and let out an exasperated huff. "You are such a snob. You know, most of the people at this table don't want YOU here. Lucky for you, I am a forgiving person. Now, go to the kitchen and get another plate. Chris? Is he next door?"

"Um…yes. Amy and I were going to bring some left overs back to him and Georgie later. If that's okay with you. You always cook plenty and he loves everything you cook." Chris said.

"Georgie's there too? Good. I'm going to get them. Sarah, get another chair and Mom, bring two place settings. We'll all fit somehow. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you." Jason said as he stood and placed his napkin on the table beside his strawberry, mushroom and spinach leaf salad.

"No, you eat. Johnny is out front. He can go with me." She said as she strode with purpose from the dining room.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes registering in their own minds what had just happened.

Aaron pulled them all out of their silence, "Where ZZ?" he asked with a loud bang of his spoon on his Spongebob bowl.

"I'm right here sweetie and I brought Spinelli with me." She said as she rounded the corner her arm linked with the young computer genius.

"PANELLI" Aaron squealed. "Jay Jay fabit Panelli" Aaron showed him the pasta in his bowl and nearly dumped it in his lap before Rachel caught it and righted it on the table.

"Why yes, young nephew of mine. It does look like ZZ cooked Jason's favorite." He said as he rounded the table and headed for the newly placed chair with Georgie following behind.

Penelope came in from the kitchen with two small plates of salad and two larger plates underneath each of them. Two sets of silverware were tucked under her arm wrapped in linen napkins.

Everyone finally was seated and Elizabeth was back to beaming.

It was in that moment that Jason realized, he could do this. He could rebuild his life with Elizabeth no matter how long it took. She wanted the family they had created. Regardless of how it reshaped itself, Elizabeth wanted to be with them. All of them. If it took their lifetime to get back to where they were, he would be there. Every step of the way.


	72. Epilogue All Good Things Must End

Epilogue

**Chapter 71**

**All Good Things Must End**

**Epilogue**

After everyone had left that night from dinner, Elizabeth told Jason that she felt weird around her mother. She knew everything they had told her that her mother had done and it fit right in line with everything she remembered growing up. Had it been Jason telling her instead of Sarah, it would not have changed how easily she believed the controlling, manipulative things her mother was capable of. It was Penelope's nature to control which is why she lost her first husband, had very few true friends and had always had a very strained relationship with both of her children. It was also, as everyone suspected, why a military man was the only one to be able to put up with her.

Elizabeth also made it clear to Jason that she felt the safest when he was around. He was happy that she felt safe around him and agreed to spend as much time with her as he could handle. However, he made sure she understood that the new nature of their relationship was hard on him simply because he wanted to pull her into his arms all the time and he knew she didn't want that.

The next day, Jason moved into the room downstairs and Francis moved back to his apartment. Elizabeth asked Jason to arrange it so that she could spend time getting to know her son. It started out as dinner at a children's theme restaurant. Jason went with them. They had a good time and Cameron took to Elizabeth immediately.

At six years old, he was aware of his situation in life. He knew that he had lived in an orphanage and that he had passed to several families after the first family that adopted him had died. Although he knew that Chris, Spinelli and Elizabeth were blood relatives, he still felt he was auditioning to be a part of their family and he was very well behaved and accommodating to every request anyone had of him. Jason had noticed this after the first week of their twice daily excursions with the child and mentioned it to Amy first. When she agreed she had noticed the same behavior, the two called a meeting with Spinelli, Chris and Elizabeth.

"He's trying to behave how he thinks you want him to act." Jason started.

"And that's not fair to a six year old." Amy chimed in.

"But none of us have told him he HAD to do anything except brush his teeth or eat his vegetables." Chris interjected. He was having a hard time with the two of them trying to tell him and Elizabeth that there was something wrong.

"Yes babe but don't you think…well, if it was you." Amy looked to find the best way to get him to understand. "If it were you, you would have been throwing your vegetables at us."

"No I wouldn't." He laughed knowing she was right. "He's just new to us. He's well mannered. We should be thankful."

Elizabeth sat quiet as Amy and Jason tried to explain that they felt Cameron was not as convinced as everyone else that they were all easily falling back into their roles in the family. She listened as Amy gave examples of what Emily had told her about the orphanage that Cameron had lived in. There were hundreds of children there and no child got any one on one attention. Half the time, the children walked around with nametags on so that the social workers would call them by their name. She listened as Jason talked about watching Cameron being incredibly careful and gentle in every action he took and how he had displayed fear at the slightest mishaps. Spinelli even chimed in that one night he had caught him cleaning up after himself in the middle of the night when he had an accident and had begged Spinelli not to tell anyone. Spinelli had even gone so far as to wash his sheets and pajamas and woke him when they were dry so that they could remake his bed and redress him so that no one would know.

"He moves back in with me today. He and I need to work on this together. I'm his mother and I need to help him." Elizabeth stated after hearing everyone's concerns then stood to leave the room.

"Are you ready for this? He's no trouble, besides I like having my brother" he looked at Spinelli "both of my brothers living with me." Chris replied.

"No, you need to have that room for Aaron and you also need to prepare for your new baby. I need to become reacquainted with my son and he needs to learn that we are not going anywhere or sending him away again. I'm his mother and it's final. Besides, if we don't do something, he could end up as angry and twice as much of a handful as you were as a teenager. I don't want that."

Everyone was shocked and it took a few long moments before someone finally spoke up.

"You remember me when I was younger?" Chris asked.

Looking around at the shocked faces Elizabeth groaned and covered her face with her hands. "You guys have got to stop looking at me like any minute I am going to remember something. Your Aunt Sarah told me about what a handful you were. She told me plenty of stories while I was in the hospital and if those are the stories SHE knows, I am sure that you and I know there are much worse. Cameron is your brother as well as Spinelli, for which Jason has told me plenty. Sharing the same blood as you two boys, I am quite sure the little boy just doesn't have it in him to be so good all the time. I think he needs more one on one time with me until he realizes he's not going anywhere."

Elizabeth never announced it but everyone was there when her decision on her medical treatment was revealed.

Cameron had finally loosened up and was acting a little more like a normal six year old. Everyone was in the back yard as Jason, Chris, Francis and Rocco were building a jungle gym for the kids. Spinelli was in charge of the instructions because no one wanted him near them with a hammer in his hands. They had already built the sand box and installed a swing set. Elizabeth caught Cameron pushing Aaron's face in the sand. She scolded the child and he panicked.

"Cameron, you need to calm down. I am your mother and I will yell at you and punish you when you misbehave from time to time. That does not mean I don't love you or that I don't want you or will send you back to the orphanage."

"But you don't love me and you didn't want me. You don't even remember me." The child responded with a protruding bottom lip and crossed arms.

"That's right. I don't remember you because my brain is messed up. And you don't remember me because you were too young when you were taken from me. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you. Just because I don't remember you, doesn't mean I don't feel the love for you right here." She said as she took his chubby little hands and poked herself in the chest with his fingers. "And eventually, I hope you feel love for me and all of us in your heart too. For now, let's just promise each other that even though we don't remember each other or know all of these people, we'll learn together each and every day and maybe one day, our love will help us remember something. If not, we'll still have love. And all of us will still be a family, me, and you, Chris, Spinelli, Amy, Aaron and Jason. Because we ARE a family."

"And Aaron's little brother or sister too."

"Yes, your new niece or nephew too" she confirmed with the child.

"Lizabeth?...Uh….I mean, Mommy? Are you going to give me a new little brother or sister?"

Jason dropped his hammer at that question and Elizabeth realized at that moment that her private discussion with her son was anything but private so she left to go inside with Cameron to finish their talk.

Everyone gathered around the half constructed jungle gym and agreed that even without saying it; Elizabeth had decided she didn't want treatment of any kind. At least not now and all were happy that she was seemingly accepting that this was her family. Somehow she would find a way for her and her son to fit in.

A month had gone by and everyone had fallen into a comfortable routine. Cameron had started back to school almost immediately and was a rather bright child according to the teachers at the private school. Carly recommended the school since Morgan went there. Elizabeth had gone back to work and was pleasantly surprised that the company had accommodated her by promoting Annie to her position and asked Elizabeth to act as a part time consultant to assist in training Annie to the specific aspects of her job. Elizabeth knew she would not be able to do the job justice because even though she remembered the logistics about Human Resources, she didn't remember the employees she had worked with and that could be problematic. Therefore, working as a consultant was just what the company and she needed most.

Jason and Elizabeth had taken Cameron to pick out all new things that would be HIS things. That seemed to be very important to the little boy and he picked out not only his new toys but also clothes, shoes and bedroom furniture. Chris, Spinelli and a few of their friends moved the office back downstairs in Elizabeth and Jason's condo and painted Cameron's bedroom a nice light blue. Elizabeth then went in and painted one wall an ocean scene with curly brown headed boy surfing a curling wave, another wall she painted with every piece of sports equipment imaginable that she hand drew from pictures and then she and Cameron filled the pictures in with color together.

That was another thing that had amazed everyone. Chris had told of Elizabeth's penchant for painting before but Jason had never really thought much about it. Then she had taken Cameron, who wanted to paint, to an art store and the next thing Jason knew, the office was also a studio. Elizabeth and Cameron would spend hours in that room painting together and Jason would join them while he signed off on coffee paperwork.

Things were comfortable and although Jason missed the intimacy, he was building his own newfound friendship with Elizabeth that they both enjoyed. She learned to understand when things got too much for Jason he would take off on his bike for a few hours and he learned that when she would mention things that either hadn't truly happened or were a result of the brainwashing she had been through, it wasn't her fault and she wasn't intentionally trying to hurt him.

The only time they truly fought was when she went to visit Mark in jail. She used Cameron as her excuse to the guard and did so when Jason had gone out of town to Port Charles on business. He had been gone for less than twenty four hours when Francis called saying that one of their newer guards that was used solely to keep an eye on her while she was at work had taken her to pick up Cameron from school and then took them both to the Fort Jackson jail.

It was all Francis could do to keep from ripping the new guards head off. He was immediately taken off of Elizabeth's detail and Carly offered up Milo to work with Steve, Rocco and Francis from then on. Jason, on the other hand, wasn't quite as restrained when he finally landed back in Fort Jackson. After a few broken ribs and a black eye, Johnny and Max pulled Jason away from the young guard and Sonny sent him to the island to recuperate and then to work there permanently 'for his own safety'.

Unfortunately, not two days after the worst fight they had ever had, Jason had to tell Elizabeth that she had unknowingly set off a chain of events that changed all of their lives forever.

Elizabeth had gone to visit her ex-husband under the guise that she wanted her son to meet his father before he went off to prison. She spent the first half hour explaining to her ex husband everything she knew with regard to Shawn kidnapping her and hypnotizing her into forgetting her past from their college relationship on. She then snuck off to visit Shawn while Cameron and his biological father spent time together.

Her attempt at seeing the man she believed she truly loved was what tipped Francis and the other guards off that she was even there. They had good connections in the police department and even better ones at the jail. Visiting Mark was not a red flag, not that Jason liked the idea at all. However, as soon as she signed the visitors log to visit Shawn, Francis was called and it took him less than ten minutes to reach the jail, pull her from the waiting room in the infirmary and psychiatric floor and then go gather Cameron from the visitors room where children were allowed to visit with incarcerated relatives.

Jason was home by dinnertime and as soon as Cameron was put to bed, he and Elizabeth had a fight to rival the ages. Once the fight was over, Jason left and didn't return that night. He walked in the next morning with a dozen white roses and then watched as she ground them up one by one in the garbage disposal before turning on her heel and leaving with Cameron wide eyed and wondering why she broke 'Jason's pretty flowers'.

That afternoon, at Sonny and Bernie's suggestion, Jason and Diane went to visit Mac to ensure that Elizabeth was no longer allowed on ANY visiting lists. He then arranged for Chris to pick up Cameron from school and Jason picked up Elizabeth. At first she didn't want to get into the car with him but he remained patient while Annie and Jane convinced her that SHE was the one that was wrong and Jason had every right to be mad at her. The two women reminded her that it was inappropriate to take a six year old to a jailhouse and then was even worse that she left him with a total stranger regardless of the fact that he was the boy's biological father. Jason stood by quietly as Elizabeth unsuccessfully tried to defend herself and then finished the three girls heated argument when the two older women called her on her deceit and using her son as a means to get in to see a monster who had buried her alive. He drove away with her in tears and kept driving without a word until she had cried her last tear.

The two went out to dinner and then went to meet Annie and Johnny at the Legion. He knew she needed a break and to just relax and have some fun. Everyone was so happy to see Elizabeth but at Annie and Johnny's forewarning, no one pushed themselves on her or brought up memories from the past. She found that she felt very comfortable and enjoyed her evening watching Jason and Johnny play pool or darts with others and she and Annie sat drinking beer and talking about everything under the sun. They arrived home to a very amused Francis who had offered to keep Aaron for the kids and was still cleaning spaghetti off of the walls and ceiling with the eager help of Precious and Popeye. When Elizabeth went to go upstairs to bed, she left a wide eyed Francis and Jason after wrapping her arms around Jason's neck, thanking him for a good evening, apologizing for the prior evening's fight, promising to never do something like that again and kissing him directly on the mouth. With tongue.

"I told you so's" from Francis was something Jason thought was never going to end from that day on.

The next day, Elizabeth and Cameron were making sand castles while Jason had his morning run with the dogs on the beach. Rocco and Steve both showed up and after talking for quite some time with Francis, the three guards let a hard breathing Jason in on the newfound events. Francis then went to retrieve an angry Cameron and the dogs that had knocked over his sandcastle while Jason grabbed Elizabeth's hand heading in the opposite direction down the beach.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked watching as Francis carted off the kicking child.

"I need to talk to you and it's best that Cameron not hear this." Jason replied keeping a firm grip on her hand so that she didn't walk away from him. A trait she had done quite often over the past several weeks since pulling her from the coffin.

"OOO-Okay. You can let go. I won't run and I don't appreciate you man handling me." She said in a huff. Another new trait that Jason constantly dealt with. She would become agitated and actually yell when she was mad. She had a hard time keeping her emotions in check, especially anger. Actually, as Sonny put it one day, she didn't even try to hold in her anger and it reminded him of Jason right after his accident.

"Then have a seat." He said as he helped her onto the sand and then sunk down in front of her on his knees. "We got a call from one of our guys at the police station."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide but she didn't say anything and waited for Jason to continue.

"Shawn is in a coma and they don't think he will make it." He replied hesitantly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she demanded.

"I didn't do anything. Damien Smith, I mean your ex husband Mark, faked an illness yesterday to get into the infirmary ward and then hijacked keys from a guard and locked himself into the cell Shawn was in. By the time the guards were able to get to them, Damien had beaten Shawn within an inch of his life."

"Oh my God! I need…Jason I need to go see Shawn." Elizabeth said as tears quickly formed in her eyes and started to stream down her cheeks.

Jason shook his head 'no' and kept going, "According to our source at the station, even if he survives, he's never going to wake from his coma. The head trauma is too severe. He's brain dead."

"What's going to happen to Mark? I mean Damien." She whispered which rocked Jason back and he fell to the sand. Now she was worried about what would happen to her ex. Jason wasn't sure how much more he would be able to handle of Elizabeth's new personality traits. However, concern for Mark wasn't really a new trait. It was just one they had put past them so long ago he had forgotten. He shook the swirling thoughts from his head and continued.

"Once they pulled him from the cell he asked to speak with Mac Scorpio and has been turning states evidence against his father and ex-wife Faith ever since. Mark is being charged with attempted murder but getting a free ride for his other crimes for helping the cops."

"What about what he knows about you and Sonny?" she asked swiping at her eyes furiously to clear her face of the tears. Jason smiled at her concern because truly it was a concern of his own when Francis first started telling him.

"According to our guys he never said a word about anything he may know about us. It looks like we are safe in this." He said as he watched her for her reaction.

She had surprised him by simply shaking her head and muttering "good" and then standing. She started to walk toward the car and turned with an outstretched arm and hand for him to take. They walked in silence holding hands until they reached the car.

Once they arrived home, Elizabeth immediately went upstairs and locked herself in her room and cried. She never came out and finally at dinnertime, Jason took a tray up to her, knocked to tell her it was there and then left it and returned downstairs.

The next morning, to everyone's amazement, Elizabeth came downstairs in a good mood and never spoke of Shawn or Mark again unless they were brought up by someone else in conversation. She would normally just get up and leave the room but when Cameron would ask about Mark, she would simply reply that she didn't remember but that she knew his Daddy loved him.

Damien Smith received a reduced sentence and charge for manslaughter with intent and had to serve half of his twenty five year sentence. Then, according to Diane, would go into witness protection, if he survived prison. Shawn never woke from his coma and after four months on life support, his mother and father pulled the plug and he died within five minutes.

Elizabeth left the room when it came over the news that night but she didn't hole herself up in her room. Instead, she went to the garage where Jason was tinkering with his motorcycle and made casual conversation with him into the wee hours of the morning.

Spinelli started visiting his father in jail almost immediately. He wanted to know the man and Jason couldn't blame him for that. They soon found out that the Feds had found Faith and it was Faith who had secretly worked with Frank to abduct and hide Cameron from Mark and Elizabeth. Chris and Spinelli couldn't believe their mother could have been so cruel and the two boys vowed never to see or have any contact with her ever. She received life sentence in prison without the possibility of parole and not long after her sentence was found dead from a staged riot.

Eventually Chris started visiting their father with Spinelli and one day, Chris and Spinelli came home to tell Elizabeth and Jason that Mark wanted to sign over his assets. He had a lot since his father had recently been killed in prison in what was considered to be a mob hit that Jason and Sonny swore they knew nothing about. Just like they knew nothing about Faith's death.

Mark split the bulk of his funds, keeping a little for himself, in three equal sums for his three boys. He also told Chris that if Jason and Elizabeth worked out, he would be willing to allow Jason to adopt Cameron if he wanted to. In the meantime, he had his lawyer draw up documents relinquishing all rights to Cameron over to Elizabeth.

It was at that point that Jason and Sonny made some calls to ensure that Mark St. Clair aka Damien Smith served his time safe from harm in lock up.

Monica Quartermaine had nothing left for her in Port Charles. Emily had left on a two year long world cruise with her husband and son the month prior. Monica called Jason to ask him if he would mind her coming down to Fort Jackson for a while to get to know him and her grandson Michael better. Jason talked to Elizabeth and she reminded him that if it weren't for second chances, he wouldn't have her or Cameron. She championed the idea of Jason's mother coming and even handled the conversation with Carly about how Michael deserved to know his grandmother.

Jason then bought another condo in their neighborhood and Monica moved in. She took a job at the local hospital as well as, to everyone's surprise, helped quietly tend to wounded men in Sonny and Jason's employ when a bullet wound or the like couldn't be discovered by police or hospitals. One evening while out to dinner with her son and his friends, she met Frederico Suarez. He had since moved to Fort Jackson and was still working for DM Cranes as a salesman and lived in the penthouse across from Johnny and Annie. The two hit it off from the start and married after four short weeks of courting.

Another thing Jason was teased about by his co-mobsters. His new father in law was 'the fucking military CIA'.

Spinelli and Georgie rented the condo from Monica and Elizabeth and Carly decorated Spinelli's old room for Aaron with his favorite theme, Spongebob. Then she painted the nursery in a Disney theme just in time for Elizabeth Amelia St Clair to arrive in the world.

By this time, Elizabeth had happily grown back into the role of ZZ to Aaron and mother to Cameron, Chris and even Spinelli. She had started back singing on rare occasions with the band too. It was part of her agreement with Carly to let Monica move down and be around Michael. Elizabeth only sang with the band when they played at Carly's club which was a standing gig every six weeks. She didn't remember her moves or some of the songs at first but sheet music and the videos helped her remember and the band charged Carly a fortune to lock them into a standing gig with Elizabeth singing. After a few nights, Elizabeth was back into her groove and was rarely melancholy when the new bassist would interact with her onstage.

Penelope had tried often to visit and finally, Jason relented when he knew that Sarah and the kids were going to be moving to Fort Jackson during the summer. Sarah and Billy's relationship didn't last once they returned to Georgia but they remained on friendly terms which was good since he and Jason remained really good friends. He visited Jason and vice versa more often than Elizabeth and Sarah saw each other. Mostly to go hunting and all things that included weaponry. Johnny and Frederico joined them on their weekend trips and the four were a scary force to be reckoned with. All were experts in weaponry and excellent marksmen. Jason offered Billy a job and he had considered it but once Sonny and Sarah started dating long distance, Billy knew he would never be able to work for Corinthos-Morgan in any capacity.

When Elizabeth's sister and her kids moved to Fort Jackson, Sonny and Sarah hosted a cook-out at Graystone. Everyone was there, all of their family, the guards, Carly, Jax and the boys as well as other employees, friends, neighbors and _business _associates. It was Sonny's way of introducing Sarah as his woman and Carly, Annie, Jane and Elizabeth had all rolled their eyes at how much Sarah soaked up the womanizing possessiveness Sonny displayed.

Elizabeth had been sitting with her mother all afternoon listening to her drone on and on about how bad Sonny Corinthos was for Sarah and when she started in on Jason, the brunette finally snapped. She screamed at the top of her lungs at her mother about anything and everything until Jason physically lifted her off the ground and carted her into the house. Since that time, Penelope was only welcome on holidays and only for a few hours at a time. Her marriage to Bob strained to almost divorce when he died of a massive heart attack. She mentioned to her daughters her desire to move near them but both girls insisted she stay away. With few friends and no family that wanted her, she lived a lonely existence. And she deserved every hour of it.

The day that Elizabeth's namesake, which they promised to call Amelia, arrived in the world, Elizabeth was in the birthing room with Chris and Amy. Elizabeth simply could not contain her excitement and utter joy of that day. When Jason came to the hospital that afternoon, once again she stunned Jason by leaping into his arms and then sitting on his lap with the newborn in her arms to show him the family's new addition..

He and Elizabeth had been moving toward a steady and stable relationship and she had even let him kiss her quite a few times. Sonny and the guys would tease him mercilessly that he was 'dating' her all over again but he knew they meant it all in good fun. They loved to tease that he lived with the girl he was dating but Sonny was getting more action from the girl that for months of their relationship had lived in another state. The only one that didn't tease him was Francis. He knew they were really falling in love all over again and that Jason was enjoying it just as much as Elizabeth.

Amy wanted to go to school full time to learn psychiatry. She wanted to be a doctor and it was Elizabeth's situation that had turned her in that direction. With a newborn and a two year old, Elizabeth decided that in the fall she would quit her job completely to stay home with Chris and Amy's kids the three days a week that Amy was in school. She was then going to teach an art class and do volunteer work at the Legion the other two days while Cameron was in school. To Jason's surprise and pleasure, Elizabeth no longer held onto her staunch financial independence and freely accepted that Jason had enough money for the both of them.

Chris had moved up in the legitimate side of the Corinthos-Morgan organization and he was running one of the coffee warehouses for Sonny and Jason. Spinelli continued to work on all things computer for Jason and Sonny, legal or otherwise, and he and Georgie decided to live together but promised Mac that they would not get married until Georgie graduated from college.

This gave Mac two more years to get used to the idea of his little girl marrying the strange young man who called himself The Jackal.

As they all left the hospital, Elizabeth watched Jason head off toward his bike. Turning to Francis she quietly asked him to give her a minute.

"HEY JASON" she yelled as she ran toward him.

He had just straddled the big black and silver machine and was revving the gas when he looked up and saw her running toward him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering where you were going." She said shyly as she drew circles on the ground with the toe of her shoes.

"I was going to go to the Legion to have a beer with Johnny."

"Oh" she sounded dejected, still watching her foot as she toed circles on the parking lot.

"Would you like to come? We could call Carly to see if Cameron could spend the night. That way Francis could take the night off as well."

"YES" she yelled then clamped a hand over her mouth and backed up. "I mean…um….do you think Carly would mind?"

"No, she's offered before." He smiled, reaching out for her hand and glad to see her fervently responding to his question.

"What about Cam? Do you think he'd be okay with it?" she said lifting her eyes showing a sparkle he hadn't seen in a while. They had not left Cameron with anyone except Chris and Amy or Francis yet. Even though Cameron had stayed at Carly's house when they thought that Elizabeth was dead, Amy, Emily or Chris was with him the entire time.

"He loved it over there when he first came to town. Let's do this...We'll ride over and talk to Cam and Carly. If he seems like he wants to go home then we'll leave the bike and both take him home. Carly won't mind if we take one of her cars. If he's good with staying there, we'll go meet Johnny and Annie at the Legion. Sound fun?"

"It does." She said eagerly.

Elizabeth excitedly climbed on behind Jason and quickly wrapped her arms around his torso. She had only ridden on his bike a handful of times and never on a long ride but she loved the feeling of being on the back of his bike and hoped some day soon he would invite her on a long ride like Francis told her they used to do.

Jason turned his head with a smile on his face and kissed the tip of her nose. "Hold on" he said and pulled out of the parking lot.

On the ride from the hospital, Elizabeth thought about how good she felt with her arms wrapped around him. She smiled at the way he was always so gentle with her and patient. It had been over half a year and he never pushed her. He was waiting for her to be comfortable with him. Even during their 'teenage makeout sessions', as Francis called them, he never pushed her. Little did he know that for the past few months her thoughts were almost always of him.

Rather quickly after Jason and Cameron moved in with her she realized what her immediate attraction to him was. She had walked in on him and the guys working out in the garage one evening and she nearly melted to a puddle on the floor at the site of Jason in gym shorts, no shirt and sweat glistening across every muscle as he curled free weights. Chris and Spinelli were concerned but Francis knew she was admiring what she didn't remember was hers for the taking.

Slowly Francis watched the two fall back in love with encouraging words to both Jason and Elizabeth when they needed it. They would draw themselves to each other in any setting. At first out of fear and protectiveness and then out of a growing attraction and love. Soon there were many, many days where he would walk in the door the next morning ready for duty to find Jason asleep on the couch with Elizabeth curled up next to him or Jason walking down the stairs after spending the night in her room.

Jason always had and excuse, 'she was scared and he slept in her room because of her nightmares' or 'we were watching a movie and must have fallen asleep and somehow she ended up in his arms' but Francis knew. Though on the surface, Jason's explanations were true, he knew that Jason and Elizabeth were both finding ways to wind up in those positions subconsciously. And they were becoming more and more frequent to the point that he didn't think Jason had even slept in his own bed in the past month.

The next step toward intimacy came after Jason had to leave town for a few days for _business_. Elizabeth was miserable and had a hard time sleeping. The guards were likening it to when he was gone for so long just before Christmas and even Francis moved back to the condo for the few days once the guards were saying she wasn't sleeping and was constantly moving around the house or reading her favorite fan fiction stories on the laptop all night.

By the time Jason got home after five long days, Elizabeth had dark circles under her eyes and was nearly incoherent in her ramblings. As soon as Jason walked in the door, she hurled herself at him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. She was crying and kissing his face, neck and lips telling him how much she missed him and that she never wanted him to go away again.

To be fair, Jason and Elizabeth were both bonding well with Cameron and he was instrumental in putting them together in many situations. Sometimes he would even request that they do things together which eventually stopped Jason's need to take off when he couldn't handle Elizabeth's occasional reminder that she wasn't where he was 'feelings wise'.

Nope, those days were long over but neither Elizabeth nor Jason knew exactly how to get over the next hurdle. Inevitably Jason would move too fast for Elizabeth while they were holding each other or kissing or Elizabeth would say something that would make Jason stop cold in his tracks because it reminded him of just how much she didn't remember of them and ruin the mood.

Once they left an excited Cameron with Carly and the boys, they climbed onto the back of the bike and headed to the Legion. As soon as they walked in, the Friday night crowd cheered and chanted for Elizabeth to sing with the band. Bella Blue Eyes was playing a fund raiser for children of injured soldiers and Elizabeth announced after Jason told her to do what SHE wanted, that she would play the last set only.

Then she, Annie, Johnny and Jason played a few games of darts and had a few beers. Once the last set came around, Elizabeth felt comfortable and had gone over the set and the band rearranged it to include her songs into the mix.

When she got up onstage, the band had set up her pole that they had gone and dug out of the storage room during the break and Elizabeth sang three or four upbeat songs to get the crowd really going. Jason moved to the front to watch Elizabeth.

He missed that pole.

Then she sat down at the piano and Jason was flooded with memories when she started singing.

_How does circumstance  
Seem to cost us every chance  
At living out the truth in our hearts_

It seems the best laid plans  
Fall just outside our hands  
And leave us broken down and far apart

But if faith plays a role  
I know someday I'll hold you

_In my arms forevermore  
_

_So let's love like it's ours to keep  
Love like we've always dreamed  
And maybe this time  
The fates will be kind to us  
So let's love like it's ours to keep_

I wish there was a way  
That we could somehow stay  
In this perfect moment in time  


_I'd give up everything  
'Cause this is all I dream about  
Whenever I'm alone inside my mind_

I pray faith plays a role  
So that someday I'll hold you

_in my arms forevermore_

So let's love like it's ours to keep  
Love like we've always dreamed  
And maybe this time  
The fates will be kind to us  
So let's love like it's ours to keep

_I pray faith plays a role  
So that someday I'll hold you_

_In my arms forevermore_

_So let's love like it's ours to keep  
Love like we've always dreamed  
And maybe this time  
The fates will be kind to us  
So let's love like it's ours to keep_

_I want to love you_

_Like it's ours to keep._

When she finished the song, she stood from the piano and thanked everyone in the band for letting her sing with them. She then turned around to find Jason who had walked up to the stage and was standing there slack jawed at the song she sang. It was as if the song she had written was a premonition of events to come for them. He had only heard it once and he was so surprised that she remembered it but the words rang more clearly and true to the two of them now than it did when he heard it the first time.

"What made you sing that song?" he blurted.

Elizabeth shuffled shyly under his curious stare. "I wrote it."

"I know that Elizabeth, I just wondered what made you sing it out of all the songs you could have chosen."

"Because I wrote it for you."

"Do you remember writing it?"

"No but half way through the song, I didn't need the sheet music anymore. I just remembered it."

"How did you know you wrote it for me?" he continued his questions surprised at how naturally she had just put her arms around his waist and was looking up at him with sultry, hooded eyes. It felt good. It felt right. It felt like…old times.

"I don't know, I just knew. Did I use to sing it to you a lot?" she asked as she started swaying with him while the band was playing their signature 'last call' song, "Imagine".

"You sang it to me once, right after Christmas…after you had just finished writing it. You sang it here actually." He said as he set his beer down on the table next to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He moved them onto the dance floor under a light so he could look into her eyes.

"Hmmm, I guess it's sort of a memory then. I mean, I had the sheet music and Terry and I have talked about it a few times but he never told me I wrote it or specifically that I wrote it for you. I just came across the sheet music and asked him about it and he said it would be one I would do best on piano, alone." She laid her head on his chest and he could feel the blood course through his veins as she listened to the racing beat of his heart a result of how close she was to him.

"You want to go for a ride? Maybe a long one?" he asked.

"On your bike?" she lifted her head from his chest and he could see she was wide eyed and excited.

"Our bike" he reminded her quietly pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I thought you'd never ask."

They rode up the beach roads and down along the river, they rode out of town past all the old familiar landmarks and wound up at the old fort. Slowly they walked, hand in hand out to the wall along the water and sat down.

They were quiet for some time and then finally Jason spoke up, "Elizabeth?"

"Hmmm" she asked as she lifted her head from his shoulder.

Jason linked their fingers and he hesitated, cleared his throat and continued. "Do you think you could ever love me? I mean….I know you don't remember our life from before but….well….I really like our life now as well. It's not better or worse…it's just"

"Different" she finished and laid her head back down on his shoulder with a satisfied sigh.

"Yeah, different." He confirmed.

"Jason, do you love me? I mean, I know you love me but….do you love me like REALLY love me how I am now?"

He turned and lifted her chin with his finger to look her in the eyes. He locked into her gaze so that she could see the truth in his eyes, "Elizabeth, I do love you. I have for a long time now. I never stopped loving you and honestly baby, you aren't that different. Sure our life is different and I miss _some_ things about how it used to be but mostly that's…"

"Sex" she supplied him when he was searching for the right word.

"Yeah but Elizabeth…I love you. I love you more than anything. I don't care how long it takes. I'll wait forever for you." He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly with hers then pulled back to look into her eyes again.

"You didn't answer my question though." He reminded her.

"No, you're right. I didn't. Why don't we go get something to eat? I'm starving. Then let's go home."

With that, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. Neither one knew who ended the kiss because they were starved for air but they both knew at that moment how their night would end.

They went to _their_ diner and shared _their_ omelet. When Elizabeth pushed the onions and green peppers over onto his side, he laughed and told her that it was a tradition he had missed. They talked over and over about how their relationship was changing and both agreed to work together on it. Elizabeth brought up her anger with her mother that she would allow the doctors to tie her tubes and Jason told her that when she was ready, they would have the procedure reversed and give Cameron the little brother or sister he wanted. They both stated they didn't care if they had a boy or a girl but secretly Elizabeth prayed for twins, one of each and wanted them now.

Jason drove home with Elizabeth's arms around his waist and his free hand over hers. Once they got home, they made love to each other passionately. Elizabeth instinctively knew all of Jason's pleasure spots and took her time attending to each one. Soon they watched the sun rise while still making love.

"Ask me again" she said as she placed her chin on her clasped hands covering his heart. It was early morning and neither had a desire to leave the room or to sleep. They wanted to continue reacquainting themselves with one another.

"Ask you what?" he said as he ran his forefinger up her spine causing goose bumps and her body to shiver.

"We were engaged the night I was kidnapped, right?"

"Yes" he said pulling himself up to lean against the headboard and pulling her with him afraid to let her body get too far away from him.

"Then ask me again." She said as she sat up and pulled the sheet just above her chest causing him to teasingly pull at the covers.

He rolled over and nestled between her legs again and this time wasted no time finding her wet and ready for him. He teased her entrance with his manhood as he looked in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, I love you" he said and lowered his lips to her for a chaste kiss.

"I love you too Jason" she replied "Ask me again."

Finally, she said it. He knew she was feeling it and fighting the words. He would never push her but hearing those words from her lips was so incredibly important to him. Once he heard them he knew that everything was going to be okay. Things had happened so fast but they had to live through them slowly but now….Now that she told him she loved him, he knew they had survived and come out on the other side even better and stronger e for it. The first time around they were a couple but now they had spent their time becoming friends too.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?" he asked as he slowly slid inside her.

"Yes" she moaned and he kissed her with all the passion and love he had in him. They made love to each continually telling and showing each other their love.

They both knew that life was what they made of it and theirs was perfect.

**THE END**

Song: Ours to Keep by Kina Grannis


End file.
